<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor Prohibido by editorialpatitofeliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162452">Amor Prohibido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorialpatitofeliz/pseuds/editorialpatitofeliz'>editorialpatitofeliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yin Yang Yo!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Incest, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorialpatitofeliz/pseuds/editorialpatitofeliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yin y Yang mantienen un matrimonio normal con cinco hijos, sin que nadie sospeche que son hermanos gemelos. Dejaron atrás el Woo Foo, su pasado, su vida, su historia, todo para comenzar una nueva vida juntos, en una nueva ciudad. Todo cambiará cuando su pasado los encuentre y les enrostre poco a poco lo que dejaron atrás. Actualización casi todos los domingos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yin/Yang - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comenzar es lo más difícil del mundo. Ya sea una historia, una canción, un proyecto, un trabajo, una nueva vida, una relación, o en nuestro caso, un nuevo año escolar. En un hogar con cinco hijos, este sin duda es un evento más que especial. Era el reinicio del año en curso. El ritmo de vida cambia completamente, obligando a los menores a seguir un horario y una rutina. Aunque no todo esto era malo. Podían reencontrarse con amigos que no veían desde hace bastante tiempo, con los cuales comenzar nuevas aventuras.</p><p>Frente al prestigioso colegio St. George arribó una van color plateada tan brillante que su reflejo lograba enceguecer a quien se le cruzara. Se detuvo en la entrada del colegio y ambos ocupantes de los asientos del piloto y copiloto descendieron del vehículo. Eran un par de conejos que eran bastante parecidos entre ellos, como la altura, la complexión, tamaño de las orejas y del rostro en general. Quien conducía el vehículo era una coneja rosa alta y de ojos azules, mientras que su acompañante era un conejo azul. Llevaba unas gafas de sol que al quitárselas apenas descendió de la van, logró mostrar unos brillantes ojos lilas. La coneja tenía su pelaje completamente peinado y aplastado. Llevaba un traje ejecutivo con una chaqueta y falda gris sobre una blusa blanca. A pesar de verse limpio, se notaba que su tenida llevaba años de uso. Por otro lado, el conejo azul, aunque se veía presentable, no exageraba como ella. Su pelaje parecía descuidado porque era más largo y descontrolado. Traía una cazadora café sobre una camisa a rayas azul marino con blanco. Sus pantalones eran unos jeans muy desgastados. Aparte de las gafas, traía un jockey rojo con blanco. Esto aminoraba el efecto de su pelaje largo, según él.</p><p>—Bueno, llegamos —le dijo el conejo apenas se bajaron—. De aquí iré a la mansión de los Lancaster por el empleo.</p><p>—No se te olvide volver a recoger a los niños a la una —le respondió la coneja—. Dudo que pueda regresar a almorzar siquiera.</p><p>—Bueno, pero no te tardes demasiado, Yin —le pidió el conejo.</p><p>—Tranquilo, Yang, a las cinco estaré en casa.</p><p>En eso llegaron a la puerta corrediza de la van y el conejo azul la descorrió.</p><p>La primera persona en salir era una coneja lila casi tan alta como sus padres. Era color púrpura oscuro con los mismos ojos de su padre. Tenía un cuerpo desarrollado que ya la hacía parecer toda una joven. Este hecho no podía ser ocultado por su uniforme con tonalidades rojas que incluía una falda a cuadros, una corbata con el mismo patrón y un chaleco con botones sobre una blusa que parecía nueva. Bajó con una mochila púrpura colgado de uno de sus hombros.</p><p>—¡Gracias papá! ¡Gracias mamá! —exclamó la chica mientras le daba un apretado abrazo a cada uno de ellos—. La verdad esto de que nos vengan a dejar el primer día de clases se ha vuelto una tradición muy bonita, a pesar de que vivamos solo a dos cuadras y podíamos venir solos caminando.</p><p>—De nada Yenny —respondió el conejo esbozando una sonrisa mientras intentaba ocultar su desagrado por el fuerte aroma a frutos rojos de su champú.</p><p>—Tu padre vendrá por ti a la una —agregó su madre.</p><p>—Eh, hablando de eso —intervino la chica—, hoy pensaba ir con los chicos a tomar malteadas al centro, ya saben, para celebrar el reencuentro.</p><p>—Está bien, pero a las cinco te quiero en casa —aceptó su madre.</p><p>—Gracias —Yenny respondió alegremente mientras le regalaba un nuevo abrazo a su madre.</p><p>—Pásala bien este año —agregó su padre mientras le daba un nuevo abrazo y luego le arreglaba el cuello de la blusa—, que la secundaria se pasa volando.</p><p>—Lo haré —respondió la chica con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia la enorme entrada del colegio.</p><p>El segundo en salir de la van era un conejo color verde botella con los ojos igualmente lila. Era también alto para su edad, aunque bastante delgado, al punto de quedarle holgada su camisa y el saco rojo que traía encima. Sobre un hombro traía colgada una mochila gris desgastada y sobre el otro traía una funda negra que en su interior traía una guitarra.</p><p>—Te dije que te peinaras antes de salir —lo increpó su madre mientras que sacaba desde su manga derecha un peine. El chico traía el mismo problema de su padre con su pelaje, problema que su madre enfrentaba cada vez que podía.</p><p>—¡Pero mamá! —se quejó el chico— ¡Es un caso imposible! Aparte me estás dejando en vergüenza.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo tienes un peine bajo tu manga? —cuestionó el conejo azul.</p><p>—Por cierto, ¿por qué llevas tu guitarra en el primer día de clases? —agregó la coneja sin responderle a Yang.</p><p>—Pensaba con los chicos hacer una tocata improvisada en el recreo —respondió el muchacho.</p><p>—¿En el primer día? —cuestionó su madre.</p><p>—¡Qué rapidez! —agregó su padre.</p><p>Al ver su nulo resultado, Yin finalmente lo dejó en paz, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla que avergonzó al muchacho.</p><p>—Tu padre te vendrá a buscar a la una —le avisó.</p><p>—Este… ¿puedo llevar a los chicos a la casa? —preguntó el chico.</p><p>—Por mí no hay problema en traer a toda la banda —respondió su padre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, desordenándole aún más el pelaje de la nuca, y recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Yin.</p><p>—Gracias, papá —respondió con una sonrisa el muchacho. Se sentía un poco más liberado con el desorden en su pelaje.</p><p>—¡Que tengas un muy buen día Jack! —exclamó su madre mientras lo veía ingresar al edificio.</p><p>La tercera persona en salir era un conejo con el pelaje brillante, largo, peinado y rubio. Tenía unos enormes lentes redondos con marco dorado que aumentaba el tamaño de sus ojos lilas. Estaba perfectamente uniformado con un chaleco cerrado rojo sangre, unos pantalones gris claros y unos zapatos negros y lustrosos. En su espalda traía una mochila color café oscuro.</p><p>—¡Mi pequeño Jacob! —exclamó su madre mientras le daba un apretado abrazo que le corrió los lentes de su lugar.</p><p>—Mamá… —balbuceó mientras intentaba zafarse del incómodo abrazo.</p><p>—Espero que puedas disfrutar de tu primer día de clases en… ¿vas en sexto? —agregó su padre mientras lo rescataba tirándolo de la mochila.</p><p>—Así es —respondió el muchacho mientras se ajustaba los lentes.</p><p>—¡Vaya! ¡Sí que estás grande! —le contestó su padre mientras le desordenaba el pelaje de la nuca.</p><p>—Pero mira lo que haces, Yang —le increpó la coneja sacando nuevamente el peine. Esta vez de solo una pasada pudo arreglar el desorden—. Ya está, tan lindo y guapo como siempre.</p><p>El pequeño solo pudo responder con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Tu padre te vendrá a buscar a la una —agregó su madre.</p><p>—Eh, George me invitó a almorzar a su casa, ¿puedo ir? —preguntó el pequeño.</p><p>—Bueno, por mí no hay problema —aceptó su madre—. Pero a las cinco te quiero en la casa.</p><p>—Puedo ir a buscarlo a la casa de George —agregó Yang.</p><p>—¡Gracias! —exclamó alegre el conejito.</p><p>Tras un nuevo abrazo de su madre, y un nuevo intento de su padre por despeinarlo, se despidió y entró poco a poco al colegio.</p><p>—¿Qué rayos tendrá ese niño en la mochila? —cuestionó Yang al ver que el fondo de esta parecía soportar un peso importante.</p><p>—Pues anoche lo vi echar un par de libros —respondió Yin.</p><p>Yang estaba por responder, cuando de un salto salió de la van una conejita.  Era tan rosa como su madre, y con los ojos de su padre. Traía el mismo uniforme que sus hermanos, con un chaleco tan rojo sangre como los demás y con cierre. Además traía dos moños, uno en cada oreja. En general se veía bastante adorable y risueña.</p><p>—¡Viva! ¡Primer día de clases! —exclamó contenta con sus manos en la cintura, atrayendo la atención de los más cercanos.</p><p>—Parece que alguien llegó con ánimos —comentó su padre.</p><p>—¡Hay que aprovecharlo! Por lo general este ánimo dura hasta que toquen el timbre de las ocho —respondió la pequeña, causando la risa de su padre.</p><p>—Mi pequeña Yuri —respondió su madre mientras que sacó una toalla desde un bolsillo de su traje y le limpió las mejillas que aún traían migas del desayuno, o de algunas galletas que venía comiendo en el camino—, espero que tengas un maravilloso primer día de clases.</p><p>—Lo haré —respondió la pequeña mientras le frotaban la mejilla con la toalla—. Por fin podré ver a Rose, a Margarita, a Brenda, a John, a Blue, a Leslie, a Jonas, a la señorita Maggie…</p><p>—Listo —la interrumpió su madre. Luego le dio un beso en la frente—. Espero que pases un feliz primer día de clases. Recuerda que tu padre te pasará a buscar a la una.</p><p>—¡Pero me iba a quedar durante el almuerzo a descubrir unas cuevas que hay en el patio! Rose dice que allí San George escondió un tesoro. ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? —agregó juntando sus manos y entregándole a sus padres la mirada más adorable que podía entregar, que a su edad era un arma muy poderosa.</p><p>—¡No! ¡La mirada no! —exclamó Yang desviando su mirada para evitar su poder. La coneja por su parte, conocía muy bien esta técnica. Más bien por piedad más que por sus efectos, decidió acceder a su pedido.</p><p>—Yang, ¿podrías venir a buscarla a las dos? —dijo— Creo que para esa hora habrá explorado lo suficiente.</p><p>—Bueno, está bien —accedió.</p><p>—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —exclamó dando un salto que podría ser considerado un récord para su edad— ¡Gracias papá! ¡Gracias mamá! —agregó mientras le daba un apretado abrazo a los dos juntos.</p><p>La pequeña se despidió de sus padres mientras entraba corriendo al colegio. Fue un milagro que no se tropezara con nada ni nadie mientras corría mirando hacia atrás.</p><p>De la van salió el menor de los hijos de esta familia, el último que quedaba. Era un conejo que apenas alcanzaba el metro de altura. Era de un bello tono verde limón y unos enormes ojos lilas. Se veía pequeño, en especial con su enorme mochila azul oscuro sobre su espalda. Se le veía retraído, y un tanto asustado.</p><p>—Aquí está mi pequeño Jimmy —le dijo su madre con cariño. El pequeño le regaló una tímida sonrisa.</p><p>—Arriba ese ánimo —agregó su padre—, estarás bien.</p><p>—Solo recuerda —agregó su madre—, nada de comida chatarra ni dulces ni nada hecho de leche —repitieron juntos—. A las nueve toca la pastilla para el corazón, a las diez toca el inhalador, a las once toca la pastilla para la diabetes, y a las doce la pastilla para las alergias.</p><p>—Ya hablé con tu maestra, hazle caso si ocurre una emergencia—agregó su madre—. Tu padre te vendrá a buscar a la una.</p><p>El niño afirmó con la cabeza, y Yin lo abrazó con ternura.</p><p>Yang por su parte, colocó una rodilla sobre el suelo para quedar a la altura de su hijo.</p><p>—Jimmy, cualquier cosa que pase, no dudes en hablarlo con la maestra, ¿sí? —le dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro—, y si pasa algo en el recreo, puedes buscar a alguno de tus hermanos.</p><p>El pequeño simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Tras recibir un nuevo abrazo, esta vez de parte de su padre, comenzó a alejarse con lentitud, rumbo al colegio.</p><p>—Solo espero que esté bien —susurró su madre.</p><p>—Lo estará, Yin —le respondió Yang con una sonrisa consoladora mientras la tomaba de la mano.</p><p>Una vez que Jimmy atravesó el enorme umbral de la entrada, se encontró con sus hermanos en el recibidor.</p><p>—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Yuri impaciente.</p><p>—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estamos todos —sentenció Yenny—. ¿Vamos?</p><p>Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, y continuaron caminando juntos.</p><p>Los hermanos Chad llamaban la atención de quienes los veían pasar. Era un grupo llamativo de partida. No todos los días se podía ver a cinco conejos recorriendo juntos los pasillos. Todos tenían algunos rasgos en común que les daba la familiaridad conocida, mientras que a su vez tenían rasgos únicos que eran una guía en la búsqueda de su identidad.</p><p>Caminaban en silencio, concentrado cada uno en sus respectivas vidas. Aunque en privado se llevaban bien, les era incómodo estar los cinco juntos en medio de la gente. Esta incomodidad no duraría mucho. A los pocos pasos se encontraron con unas escaleras que solo debían subir los tres mayores, mientras que los dos menores debían continuar derecho. Tras un descanso en que la escalera se bifurca, Jacob continuaba por la izquierda, mientras que Yenny y Jack continuaban por la derecha hasta separarse en el tercer piso. Mientras que con los menores, Yuri iba a dejar a Jimmy a su sala, para luego subir por otras escaleras al segundo piso rumbo a la suya.</p><p>Desde una ventana lateral a la entrada del colegio, un par de ojos atentos pudo observar el ritual hecho por esta familia durante el primer día de clases, desde que se bajaron los padres, hasta que la van se retiró, liberando al fin la congestión vehicular que había provocado.</p><p>—Ellos son los Chad —le informó el director, quien estaba tras nuestra observadora, deseoso por explicarlo todo—, son una familia interesante. La señora Chad me sacó de un lio bastante feo con los impuestos el año pasado, y se lo tengo muy agradecido. A la gente le llama la atención que tuvieran cinco hijos. ¡Es demasiado para muchos! Aunque por ser conejos, otros consideran que tuvieron muy pocos. Dicen los rumores que la señora Chad perdió a su sexto hijo, y es por eso que decidieron dejar de intentarlo.</p><p>Tras un largo suspiro, y al no ver respuesta, el viejo director prosiguió:</p><p>—En fin, señorita Swart, ya conocerá a los muchachos en su nuevo empleo como orientadora. Si me permite, prepararé todo para presentarla en el acto matinal.</p><p>—Muchas gracias señor Dankworth —respondió la joven tras voltearse. Lina no había cambiado mucho desde su infancia, salvo que ahora su rostro era más ovalado, su cuerpo había crecido en proporción a su cabeza y tenía un peinado liso y recto en las puntas.</p><p>Los años transcurridos no habían evitado que no reconociera a los hermanos Yin y Yang, aquellos amigos de infancia que tuvo durante su entrenamiento en la academia Woo Foo. Incluso recordó su relación de infancia que tuvo con Yang. Junto con sus recuerdos, muchas incongruencias no la dejaban concentrarse. ¿De dónde salieron esos cinco chicos?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Recuerda, cualquier cosa solo sube las escaleras del fondo y yo vendré ¡Por venganza! ¡Que disfrutes tu primer día!</p><p>Jimmy vio alejarse a su hermana por el pasillo tras su enérgico compromiso. Tras dos años de escolaridad sabía que a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Yuri, no podía confiar en sus palabras. Nunca la ha conseguido encontrar cuando la necesitaba. No la culpaba por eso. Sabía que esto iba más allá de sus intenciones.</p><p>Jimmy quedó en el umbral de la puerta del aula. Junto a su mochila azul y a sus compañeros, parecía poco menos que un niño del jardín de niños perdido en la escuela. Nadie se habría imaginado que ese adorable y retraído conejito era un muchacho a punto de iniciar su segundo grado.</p><p>Volver a la rutina. Era más bien un suplicio que un regalo para Jimmy, quien deseaba retrasar lo más posible el primer paso que lo llevaría a un año de infierno. No era solo su serie de dolencias y enfermedades que lo aquejaban desde el día en que nació. La mirada fija que sus compañeros le regalaron volvió a recordarle el año pasado.</p><p>—Oye niñito, la sala cuna queda al otro lado del patio —un lobo gris oscuro se acercó a él en tono amenazante. Traía el mismo uniforme que todo el colegio, salvo que no traía corbata.</p><p>Tras su exclamación, todos los demás niños lo apoyaron con una risotada general que le atravesó los tímpanos a Jimmy. Además de todas sus enfermedades, también tenía una sensibilidad auditiva que lo enloquecía frente a ruidos estridentes.</p><p>De inmediato sujetó sus orejas con sus manos y corrió hacia el interior en busca de algún asiento vacío. Las risas fueron superpuestas por el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Cuando el timbre se detuvo, Jimmy se atrevió a destapar sus orejas. Por fortuna, las risas habían cesado.</p><p>Lentamente y con desconfianza fue soltando sus orejas. Una vez que la maestra Pickles entrara al aula, estaría seguro. Él le tenía un cariño especial. Era como su segunda madre, y esto traía resquemores entre sus compañeros.</p><p>Un fuerte chillido reventó sus tímpanos. No sabía lo que pasaba, ni de dónde venía. Solo pudo sentir como un tirón atravesó todo su cuerpo hasta que golpeó su cabeza contra el techo. Un ataque nervioso que lo privó de sus sentidos y de la consciencia del tiempo y del espacio. De lo único que no pudo privarlo fue del dolor, que llegaba a su cuerpo de diferentes maneras.</p><p>El primer sentido que pudo recuperar es la visión. La situación que le presentó sus ojos era algo que no lograba comprender. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo en medio de la sala. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba un perro de largas orejas que le caían hacia los hombros y de enormes y finos lentes. La tonalidad roja de su rostro, sus cejas arrugadas y el continuo batir de su hocico mostrando unos filosos colmillos le hacía inferir que estaba furioso. Gracias a que su audición no había vuelto, no recibía los feroces gritos de aquel perro, pero su mente lo ayudaba a imaginarlo. Extendiendo su vista se percató que sus manos estaban estiradas, sosteniendo algo con fuerza. Frente a él se encontraba uno de sus compañeros. Era un cerdo delgado y de piel pálida. Podía notar en sus nalgas que había bajado de peso durante las vacaciones. Pero, ¿por qué podía ver sus nalgas? Siguiendo sus piernas hacia abajo pudo notar que se encontraba aferrado a los pantalones de aquel cerdo. Incluso tenía hasta los calzoncillos abajo.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el perro lo levantó de un pescuezo y lo arrastró fuera de la sala. Intentaba reincorporarse, pero sus extremidades no le respondían. En el trayecto pudo notar que el perro que lo arrastraba traía un traje de tela color marrón. Se notaba que su tenida era vieja; estaba roída y con olor a naftalina. Al notar aquel aroma se percató que el olfato había regresado.</p><p>Se detuvieron frente a una puerta. El perro habló con otro maestro, y luego lo instalaron sobre una silla palmeta. Conocía esa habitación: era la sala de castigo. Sin duda había roto un récord del tiempo que demora un alumno en llegar a detención tras iniciar el año escolar.</p><p>Jimmy exhaló con resignación. No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo por el estilo, ni la primera vez que estaba en aquella sala. No solo era el centro de las burlas de sus compañeros por su baja estatura y por sus extrañas enfermedades, sino que era el chivo expiatorio de absolutamente todos. Siempre era él y solo él el  culpable de todo lo malo ocurrido a su alrededor, ya sea provocado por otros o por la mano negra del destino que acechaba su vida desde que tenía memoria. Solo su familia y la maestra Pickles abogaban por él, pero la mano negra que asolaba su destino solía ser más fuerte.</p><p>La soledad lo ayudó a evitar más problemas. Mientras que poco a poco recuperaba el resto de los sentidos, la soledad era sin duda su gran aliado. Nadie salía lastimado, nadie lo culpaba de nada, y nada podía ocurrir. Comenzó a pasearse por la sala de castigo en silencio, mientras sentía como sus piernas volvían a ser irrigadas. También movía sus manos y sus dedos. Quería volver a tener el control de su cuerpo. Mientras, meditaba e imaginaba cómo terminó bajándole los pantalones a Miguel. En soledad sentía menos temor. Podía ser él mismo. Podía conversarle a las paredes sobre sus teorías y conspiraciones, mientras que ellas respondían con el eco. Más que un castigo, ese momento era un regalo.</p><p>Ya más relajado, nuestro pequeño conejo regresó a su puesto. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Recordando a su madre, concluyó que era la hora de su remedio para el corazón. No requirió mucha investigación para percatarse que cuando lo trajeron a la sala de detención, no lo trajeron con su mochila. De seguro había quedado en la sala, junto a sus demás compañeros.</p><p>El pánico nuevamente lo atacó. No era la primera vez que no se tomaba algún remedio a la hora, ni tampoco la primera vez que no alcanzaba a tomar la pastilla para el corazón. Una vez sus compañeros lanzaron todos sus remedios por el inodoro, sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón hasta desmayarse de dolor. Posteriormente despertó en el hospital. No, no quería que se repitiera esa experiencia.</p><p>Se abalanzó hacia la puerta, para percatarse que estaba cerrada por fuera. No era normal que eso ocurriera. Por lo regular siempre la dejaban abierta y vigilada por algún maestro para evitar que los castigados se fugaran. Al parecer nuevamente su destino intentaba matarlo.</p><p>Sentía que el pánico lo asfixiaba lentamente, como cuando casi se muere ahogado en la playa cuando estaba de vacaciones con su familia. El destino lo había intentado matar varias veces en su vida desde que tenía memoria, pero había sobrevivido. No moriría esta vez.</p><p>La sala tenía un par de ventana a dos metros de altura que daban al pasillo y que podía acceder subiendo por un estante. De inmediato se dispuso a escalar aquel mueble. Sabía que, conociendo su suerte, el estante no se lo tendría fácil, y así era. El estante era viejo, roñoso y débil. Al primer zarandeo terminaría hecho astillas en el suelo. A pesar de ello, finalmente pudo alcanzar la cima. Se sujetó con firmeza del marco de la ventana para no caer junto con el estante. La ventana se abría levantándose hacia afuera, dejando un pequeño espacio por el que cabía perfectamente. Del otro lado se encontraba el suelo a dos metros. A pesar que temía fracturarse por la caída, al final cayó como si se tratara de un gato. Casi ni sintió el golpe, y encima cayó de pie. Por primera vez el destino le parecía sonreír, y esto le causaba desconfianza.</p><p>De inmediato salió corriendo rumbo a su sala. Esperaba que la maestra Pickles estuviera allí, preocupada porque aún no se tomaba la pastilla para el corazón. A los pocos segundos debió reducir la velocidad. Sentía como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, y prefirió no forzarlo. Temía que cada segundo que pasara, lo acercara más a la muerte.</p><p>Le tomó veinte minutos encontrar su sala. El colegio era inmenso, y era la primera vez que tenía clases en aquella sala. Conocía el camino directo desde la sala de castigo hasta otros lugares, como la escalera principal, y desde allí a su nueva sala. Caminó con rapidez, evitando forzar su corazón. En el camino no pudo evitar notar que no se topó con nadie. No había gente en los pasillos, ni ruido desde las aulas. Incluso muchas de esas puertas se encontraban abiertas, mostrando un lugar oscuro y desocupado. Solo cuando por fin pudo alcanzar sus pastillas cardiacas y consumirlas es que consiguió meditar frente a esto.</p><p>Eran las nueve y media. No había sufrido ningún altercado cardiaco en la media hora que no pudo alcanzar sus píldoras. Su mochila estaba intacta a pesar de haber estado más de una hora fuera de su alcance y al alcance de sus compañeros. Había podido escapar de la sala de castigo casi por fortuna. La soledad lo había acompañado hasta el exterior. Era uno de los días más afortunados para Jimmy en su vida. Aunque temía que fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad.</p><p>Tomó su mochila con el resto de sus remedios y salió hacia el pasillo. Comenzó a preguntarse por el resto del mundo. ¿A dónde debía ir? Se preguntaba si ya podía irse del colegio. Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, aunque sabía que estaba vacía a esa hora. Podía buscar a alguno de sus hermanos, a fin de cuentas no era tan malo estar acompañado por alguno de ellos. Pero, de seguro estaban junto con el resto del colegio, pero, ¿dónde?</p><p>De pronto, sintió un aroma extraño. Intentaba recordar de qué podía tratarse mientras lo seguía inconscientemente. Mientras más se acercaba, más desagradable e inquietante era, pero más se interesaba por su origen.</p><p>Llegó al primer piso. Al fondo del colegio se encontraban los gimnasios y un enorme auditorio con capacidad para todo el colegio. Justo cuando su cerebro consiguió descifrar el enigmático olor, escuchó unos aplausos desde el auditorio. ¿Conque ahí estaban?</p><p>«… También queremos presentar a nuestra nueva orientadora escolar, Lina Swart…» se escuchaba claramente por el altavoz, atravesando las paredes hasta los agudos oídos de Jimmy. El chico no le prestaba atención al discurso del director Dankworth. Se dirigía con rapidez siguiendo el origen de la fuga de gas. Llegó hasta el gimnasio de básquetbol. Era un gimnasio que se encontraba precisamente al lado del auditorio, y sus duchas colindaban con las paredes del mismo auditorio. Desde el marco de la puerta surgía un olor potente a gas que casi lo hacía vomitar. No se explicaba por qué todo el colegio, ubicado precisamente a un lado del origen de la fuga, no podía notar el olor. Tras ver su reloj y percatarse que aún no le tocaba su inhalador, se dispuso a forcejear con la puerta. Tras comprobar que estaba firmemente cerrada, observó con rapidez su entorno en busca de alguna alternativa.</p><p>Casi al instante se encontró con una cuerda atada a un pilar como a unos dos metros de altura. La cuerda sostenía un toldo que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de altura, justo debajo de los ventanales a cuadros que miraban hacia el interior del gimnasio. También pudo percatarse que uno de los cuadros se encontraba completamente abierto. Acercó una banca al pilar para alcanzar la cuerda, y comenzó a escalar por dicha cuerda hasta llegar al ventanal. A pesar de sus dolencias, era bastante ágil. Era algo que en circunstancias normales llamaría la atención, considerando que debido a sus enfermedades estaba totalmente eximido de gimnasia. En su mente solo tenía pensado detener la fuga de gas. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera entendía sus propios pensamientos. Su cuerpo actuaba casi por inercia, como si estuviera poseído por una fuerza sobrenatural.</p><p>El otro lado del ventanal se encontraba oscuro como la noche. Esta vez no era como cuando escapó de la sala de castigo. El olor era insoportable, y la caída incierta. Estaba entre los cinco y los seis metros de altura. No sería una caída fácil. ¿Por qué mejor no pedía ayuda? Con su historial de suerte, ¿encontraría precisamente ayuda? Prefería no arriesgarse en la ayuda y sí arriesgarse en la caída.</p><p>Por una nueva buena fortuna, Jimmy cayó sobre algo blando, demasiado blando. Como si se tratara de una cama elástica, todo el peso recibido lo empujó de regreso lanzándolo a un destino incierto. Se golpeó la espalda contra la pared, justo en donde habían unos interruptores que encendían algunas luces. Bastó con que una simple bombilla explotara, provocando la chispa que generó una explosión aún más grande.</p><p>—Sí Yin, no te preocupes, estoy llegando al colegio. Sí, mantendré a los niños en la casa hasta que llegues —Yang se encontraba conduciendo la van de regreso al colegio mientras hablaba con sus manos libres. La mansión Lancaster no se encontraba tan lejos del colegio St. George, y hasta allí pudo sentir la explosión. Tras enterarse por los dueños lo que había ocurrido en el colegio, de inmediato regresó allí a por sus hijos.</p><p>Al estacionarse frente a la entrada, pudo ver a sus cuatro hijos mayores. Se encontraban con la ropa chamuscada, despeinados, y manchados con ceniza y polvo.</p><p>—¿Están bien? —preguntó bajándose de inmediato del vehículo.</p><p>—Estamos bien —le respondió Jack.</p><p>—¡Oh qué bien! ¡Gracias al cielo! —respondió Yang un tanto más calmado mientras abrazaba a sus cuatro hijos— ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay de Jimmy?</p><p>—Pues lo encontraron en el lugar en donde ocurrió la explosión—le explicó Yenny—, ¡pero está bien! Ahora está en la dirección.</p><p>La seriedad regresó a Yang, quien se dispuso a ir a buscar a su hijo.</p><p>—Suban a la van. ¡Ahora! —le ordenó al resto de sus hijos, quienes obedecieron sin chistar. Pocas veces se veía a Yang actuar de modo tan autoritario, pero el contexto no ameritaba menos.</p><p>Ingresó al colegio. Su fachada no mostraba daño alguno, pero en la medida en que iba cruzando los pasillos pudo notar la conmoción del ambiente. Había muchos niños igual de chamuscados que sus hijos, algunos llorando, y adultos desesperados corriendo de un lado a otro. Desde un patio pudo observar el pilar de humo que apuntaba hacia el origen del accidente. Cuestionaba lo «bien» que podía estar su hijo en relación a lo que le contaba Yenny. ¿Acaso lo vio? Si lo vio, ¿por qué no lo trajo consigo? Si no lo vio, ¿cómo puede asegurar que está bien?</p><p>A grandes zancadas de inmediato se encontró en la dirección. Vio a su hijo sentado en una silla acolchada, y sin importarle nada corrió a abrazarlo.</p><p>—¡Papá! —exclamó el pequeño.</p><p>—¡Jimmy! —exclamó Yang.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su padre mientras lo observaba con detención tras finalizar el abrazo. No parecía herido, aunque sí su uniforme estaba para ser desechado. Tampoco parecía enfermo, ni con algún síntoma de algún ataque.</p><p>—Si papá —respondió el muchacho. Tras la explosión quedó inconsciente, y al despertar se encontró con una señora que lo cuidó hasta que pudo recuperarse completamente. Le habló de sus remedios y lo ayudó con su inhalador y sus pastillas para la diabetes.</p><p>—Señor Chad —intervino el director Dankworth—, de verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido. Si no fuera por la señorita Swart, quien encontró a su hijo de entre los escombros, pues no sé qué habría sucedido.</p><p>—No se preocupe director Dankworth, lo importante es… —Yang se volteó para hablar con el director, cuando se fijó en ella. Logró reconocerla de inmediato, de igual forma que ella lo reconoció hace algunas horas.</p><p>—¿Lina? —preguntó.</p><p>—Yang —respondió ella.</p><p>Fue ahí en donde sintió un vuelco en su corazón.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Recuerda que tienes que igualar los denominadores para poder sumar las fracciones.</p><p>Jacob se encontraba junto a Yuri estudiando en el comedor de su casa. Era un lugar que fácilmente recibía buena iluminación natural proveniente desde afuera. Los muebles del lugar eran de caoba y había varios maceteros con plantas de hojas lustrosas. Las paredes blancas ayudaban a extender la sensación de iluminación del lugar.</p><p>Desde la explosión de parte del St. George, suspendieron las clases durante todo un mes. Esto, lamentablemente no libró a los estudiantes de sus estudios, y de la tarea. Es así como Jacob, se instaló desparramando un montón de libros y cuadernos sobre la mesa, junto a un computador portátil desde donde recibía todas las notificaciones y tareas. Más tarde se sumó su hermana Yuri, quien terminó por interrumpirlo completamente debido a su dificultad para realizar su tarea de matemáticas.</p><p>La pequeña observó detenidamente el primer ejercicio mientras intentaba meditar en las palabras de su hermano. El resultado, desastroso.</p><p>—¿Qué es un denominador? —preguntó rendida.</p><p>—Es el número de abajo. El de arriba se llama numerador.</p><p>—Pero… ¿por qué se llaman así?</p><p>—Eso no importa, ¿quieres sumarlos o no?</p><p>Antes de responder, se escuchó el talán de una campana proveniente del computador. Ambos voltearon su vista hacia la pantalla, observando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.</p><p>—¡Es para mí! —exclamó Yuri contenta mientras acercaba el equipo hacia ella. Literalmente, había sido salvada por la campana de sus deberes matemáticos—. «Tarea: realizar un árbol genealógico de tu familia y enviarlo antes del viernes». ¿Un árbol genealógico?</p><p>—Es una representación gráfica de todos los miembros de tu familia para ver cuál es tu relación con ellos —respondió Jacob.</p><p>Al ver su rostro de incomprensión, Jacob prosiguió:</p><p>—Es el dibujo de un árbol en el cual colocas tu foto en el tronco, hacia las ramas están tus antepasados y hacia los costados tus hermanos.</p><p>—¿Así cómo? —preguntó ella extrañada—. ¿Puedo ver uno?</p><p>—Espera un poco —Jacob se bajó de su silla y se alejó de la habitación. Yuri pudo escuchar cómo subía las escaleras.</p><p>Tras veinte minutos, Jacob regresó al comedor sosteniendo una hoja de cartulina. Observó que Yuri se encontraba concentrada usando su computador.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? —se acercó Jacob con aprensión, para encontrarse que su hermana estaba jugando en línea. Era un juego en flash en donde debía realizar una cirugía cerebral— ¿Qué rayos es eso? —preguntó consternado.</p><p>Yuri se encontraba absorta en su operación, como si se tratara de lo más divertido jamás hecho, mientras que para su hermano era lo más bizarro jamás presenciado.</p><p>—¿Qué traes ahí? —tras el Game Over, Yuri se volteó y vio la hoja que su hermano traía entre manos.</p><p>—Este es el árbol genealógico que me tocó hacer hace dos años —le explicó mostrándole el contenido.</p><p>De fondo se podía ver el dibujo de un árbol mal pintado con crayones. Encima se podía ver distribuidas las fotografías de todos los miembros de su familia. En el tronco se podía apreciar una fotografía de frente de Jacob, con su uniforme escolar y una sonrisa dispareja. A diferencia de la actualidad, traía unos anteojos de marco negro y rectangular de plástico. En la frondosidad verde se encontraba una fotografía de cada uno de sus padres. Su madre aparecía en una fotografía con una blusa azul rey con encajes, una sonrisa improvisada y una mirada de sorpresa. Su padre aparecía en una selfie con una camiseta sin mangas celeste cielo, y una sonrisa amplia. A la izquierda del tronco aparecían los dos hermanos menores de Jacob y a la derecha sus dos hermanos mayores. Jimmy se veía temeroso mientras usaba una jardinera y un jockey color café crema. Yuri se encontraba envuelta en un sweater color rosa mientras devoraba fervientemente unos chocolates desde un pote transparente. Jack aparecía con unos guantes sin dedos tocando su guitarra mientras usaba una chaqueta de mezclilla sobre una polera blanca con un estampado que no se notaba claramente. Yenny observaba con nerviosismo mientras mostraba una tímida sonrisa con frenillos.</p><p>—¿B menos? —cuestionó Yuri al observar aquel adorno en la esquina superior derecha de la cartulina. Era la nota de la maestra.</p><p>—El objetivo del trabajo era presentar a tus antepasados —explicó Jacob con decepción—, pero por más que insistí, nunca pude sacarle información a nuestros padres sobre nuestros abuelos.</p><p>—Vaya… ¿entonces tenemos abuelos? —volvió a preguntar Yuri sin despegar la vista de la cartulina.</p><p>—Es lo más obvio —contestó Jacob—. Aunque estén muertos, deben estar en alguna parte.</p><p>—¡Me encantaría conocerlos! —exclamó su hermana.</p><p>—Pues ¡buenas noticias! —exclamó Jacob con alarde—. Ahora que tienes que hacer tu propio árbol genealógico, tendrás la oportunidad de investigar quiénes son nuestros abuelos.</p><p>—Pero, ¿por qué papá y mamá no quieren decir nada de nuestros abuelos? —cuestionó Yuri alzando la vista desde la hoja.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre han cambiado de tema y lo han eludido. También le pasó a Jack y a Yenny cuando también les tocó hacer su propio árbol genealógico.</p><p>—¿Ellos también hicieron uno? —cuestionó la pequeña.</p><p>—Sí. De hecho yo les copié el árbol a ellos.</p><p>Yuri  repartía su mirada entre el árbol y su hermano. Estaba concentrada en cada una de las fotos. Eran los miembros de su familia. Eran la única familia que conocía. Saber que existían más miembros ocultos tras el telón del misterio la llenaba de emoción.</p><p>—¿Entonces puedo copiarlo? —preguntó finalmente.</p><p>—Adelante —aceptó Jacob mientras se sentaba y le quitaba la computadora—, total tenemos la misma familia. Solo dos cosas.</p><p>—¿Qué cosas?</p><p>—Primero, ahora es tu foto la que va en el tronco —respondió apuntando a su imagen en el tronco.</p><p>—Okey.</p><p>—Y no uses esa foto de Yenny —agregó Jacob apuntando a la imagen de su hermana.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?</p><p>—No querrás saberlo —sentenció.</p><p>Más tarde ese día, Jack entraba a la casa con sumo cuidado. Eran ya las siete de la tarde y se había atrasado en una hora. Sabía que su madre ya debería haber llegado y estaría furiosa si se percataba de su tardanza. Aunque el retraso era de una hora, esperaba el milagro divino que a pesar de ello no notaran su ausencia.</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? —una pregunta lo congeló a milímetros de cerrar su puerta. Lentamente se volteó, solo para encontrarse con Yenny, quien estaba saliendo de la cocina ubicada al fondo del pasillo.</p><p>—¿Mamá llegó? —preguntó Jack con rapidez mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta.</p><p>—No. Mamá y papá llegarán tarde. Yo estoy a cargo —respondió la coneja.</p><p>—Menos mal —se alivió—. Supongo que no le dirás nada de que llegué tarde.</p><p>—Depende —inquirió ella—, solo si me dices dónde estabas.</p><p>—Bueno, me atrasé un poco —explicó Jack mientras se acercaba—. Es que en la tarde vi que estaban inaugurando un nuevo gimnasio Woo Foo frente a la plaza y me inscribí. En eso me demoré.</p><p>—¿Woo Foo? Espera, ¿hablas de artes marciales? —preguntó extrañada.</p><p>—Sí, siempre he querido aprender artes marciales —exclamó dando un par de golpes en el aire—, y la inscripción solo costó cinco dólares.</p><p>—Me imagino. El Woo Foo es lo más aburrido —respondió su hermana cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Bueno, artes marciales son artes marciales —contestó Jack encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero me hicieron esperar más de una hora para entrevistarme con el maestro Jobeaux.</p><p>—¿Quién? —cuestionó la coneja con extrañeza.</p><p>—Es un tipo simpático —respondió Jack—. Me hizo muchas preguntas acerca de mi familia.</p><p>—¿Acaso le contaste de nosotros a un desconocido? —lo increpó molesta.</p><p>—No es un desconocido —se defendió el joven—. Ahora es mi maestro Jobeaux —agregó con una reverencia oriental—. Además dijo que conocía a nuestros padres.</p><p>—Sí, cómo no —respondió Yenny cruzándose de brazos. En eso se escuchó el estruendo de un plato roto—. Por lo menos ahora que llegaste, podrías ayudarme con los niños…</p><p>Yenny se volteó un instante tras el ruido del estruendo, pero al regresar la vista a Jack, este había desaparecido.</p><p>—¡¿Jack?! ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?</p><p>—¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy muy ocupado! —se oyó el grito de su hermano desde el segundo piso.</p><p>Tras un bufido de parte de la chica, regresó finalmente a la cocina.</p><p>Durante la noche, Yin y Yang se encontraban en su habitación tras un largo día. Yang la escuchaba mientras se colocaba los pantalones de su pijama a rayas azules. Aún le preocupaba aquel encuentro con Lina. No había querido decirle nada a Yin porque ella estaba preocupada por el bienestar de sus hijos, y con justa razón. Pero, también entendía que la aparición de al menos una persona de su pasado ponía en peligro dieciséis años de esfuerzo en construir una familia.</p><p>—Hoy llevé al doctor a Jimmy —comentaba Yin—, él me dijo que a pesar de todas sus enfermedades, él se encontraba bien. Tuvo mucha suerte de caer sobre una cama elástica y luego sobre unas colchonetas. Al menos está en casa, en donde puede estar tranquilo. Lo que me preocupa es cómo podré cuidarlos mientras estoy en el trabajo….</p><p>Yin se encontraba acostada con un camisón rosa palo con encajes en los hombros. Estaba tapada con todo el ropaje que podía ofrecerle la cama. Mientras presentaba su monólogo seguía con la mirada a su pareja hasta que él terminó acostado a su lado.</p><p>—¿Yang? —lo interrogó.</p><p>—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —preguntó de improviso. Estaba tan concentrado en aquel encuentro con Lina que había olvidado todo lo demás.</p><p>—Te pregunté si podrías quedarte a cuidar a los niños esta semana —repitió Yin—. Intentaré buscar algún permiso para quedarme durante el mes, pero me tomará tiempo.</p><p>Al no ver una respuesta por parte del conejo, prosiguió:</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo? Te he visto algo distraído últimamente.</p><p>Tras un suspiro, Yang contestó con una palma de su mano en la frente.</p><p>—Yin, Lina nos encontró.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Yin arqueando una ceja.</p><p>—A eso, Lina, la que conocimos cuando estábamos con el Maestro Yo, hoy trabaja en la escuela de los niños —respondió Yang con una mirada suplicante—. Es la orientadora del St. George.</p><p>La aprehensión de Yang fue transmitida hacia su hermana, cuyo rostro se desfiguró apremiado por el terror.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con una pizca de esperanza de que todo esto se tratara solo de un mal sueño.</p><p>—Hablé con ella cuando fui a buscar a los niños el día de la explosión —respondió.</p><p>La mente de Yin comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. Huir de su pasado ha sido la tónica de su vida desde que aceptó la propuesta de Yang de forjar juntos una familia lejos de su pueblo natal. No había sido fácil. Armar una mentira suficientemente coherente para convencer a todo el mundo ha sido un desgaste de media vida. Incluir a sus hijos en la mentira simplemente aumentó la dificultad de esta proeza. Ahora, la vida les presentaba un nuevo nivel de dificultad.</p><p>—Bien, bien —contestó intentando tranquilizarse—, ¿qué le dijiste?</p><p>—Pues no mucho —contestó Yang en un tono meditabundo —, estaba el director Dankworth en el lugar.</p><p>—¿Y sabe que tú y yo…?</p><p>—No lo creo —respondió Yang—. Evité hablar de ti.</p><p>—Bien —contestó Yin un tanto más esperanzada—, podemos decirle que son tus hijos, su madre los abandonó hace algunos años y yo soy la tía que está viviendo en tu casa y ayudándote con los niños.</p><p>—¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que vaya a durar esa mentira? —alegó Yang—. ¡Lina trabaja como orientadora! Ya debe haber encontrado nuestra acta de matrimonio entre los registros del colegio.</p><p>—Pues —la mente de Yin volvió a volar en busca de alguna respuesta. Tenía que existir algo, cualquier cosa. Tapar el sol con un dedo era una misión imposible—… ¿y qué tal si —comenzó a hablar sobre la marcha—… conseguimos una prueba de ADN que demuestre que no somos hermanos? Así cualquier acusación quedará infundada.</p><p>La propuesta de Yin tomó por sorpresa a Yang.</p><p>—¿Un ADN? —balbuceó.</p><p>—Si logramos conseguir un certificado de matrimonio falso, certificados de nacimientos falsos y documentos de identidad falsos, será fácil conseguir una prueba de ADN falsa —explicó Yin—. Solo es cosa de hablar con Lucio.</p><p>—Sabes que no me gusta que te relaciones con ese tipo —comentó Yang—, además, ¡es Lina! Ella nos conoce desde niños. ¿Cómo vamos a ir y decirles que no somos hermanos?</p><p>—Ella no puede cuestionar una evidencia científica —replicó Yin—. Podemos decirle que sí, creíamos que éramos hermanos cuando éramos niños, pero eventualmente descubrimos que no lo éramos, así que nuestro matrimonio no tiene nada de malo.</p><p>Yang se quedó sin palabras. Por un lado, le costaba creer que era posible una solución de esa naturaleza. Por otro lado, le costaba creer que esta solución no pudiera ocasionar problemas futuros.</p><p>—¿Estás segura que esto va a funcionar? —preguntó.</p><p>—Confía en mí —respondió ella.</p><p>Luego de eso, selló su promesa con un beso en los labios.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente el ajetreo volvió a la casa de los Chad. Todos recorriendo los distintos rincones de la casa en busca de todo lo necesario para terminar sus rutinas matutinas antes de comenzar con sus clases virtuales.</p><p>—¡El desayuno está listo! —anunció Yang desde la cocina.</p><p>Poco a poco fueron llegando los comensales. En eso aprovechó Yuri para colarse en el cuarto de sus padres. Se encontraba ubicado en el primer piso al otro lado del comedor. Era un dormitorio amplio con paredes de madera y con una ventana pequeña que impedía en gran medida el acceso de la luz natural. Yuri se encaramó debajo de la cama y recogió un chicle masticado de menta que había dejado allí la tarde anterior.</p><p>—Ahora voy a descubrir qué ocultan —susurró mientras extraía desde dentro del chicle una pequeña pelota ovalada negra. Era un micrófono espía.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—No lo reconoce —dijo Jacob.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo que no lo reconoce?! —alegó Yuri.</p><p>Ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de Jacob mientras este intentaba conseguir que su computadora reconociera el micrófono escondido que tenía Yuri y así poder reproducir su contenido. Era una habitación de tamaño medio y confortable. En esta había una cama con un cubrecama azul, un pequeño estante con libros, autos de juguetes y otros objetos de colección, y un escritorio en donde tenía su computadora, libros, cuadernos, retratos y carpetas en desorden. Tenía una ventana que llegaba hasta el suelo y que permitía el ingreso de los rayos matutinos de los soles.</p><p>—No, no lo reconoce —repitió Jacob.</p><p>—Pep-pero ¡Eso no es posible! —insistió Yuri entrando en desesperación.</p><p>—Haber, pásame el micrófono.</p><p>Jacob recibió el aparato con cierto asco. Aún lo sentía pegajoso por el chicle con el cual Yuri lo envolvió. Se ajustó los anteojos y lo observó con detención. Luego volteó su silla giratoria para colocarlo a la luz de la ventana.</p><p>—Este no es el micrófono —sentenció—. Yuri, esta es la cabeza de un cerillo.</p><p>—¿Qué? —exclamó con las manos en la cabeza— ¡Eso no es posible!</p><p>—Yuri —respondió su hermano volteándose hacia ella—, ¿perdiste el micrófono?</p><p>—¡No! —se defendió— Yo… ¡Te juro que creía que era ese!</p><p>—¡¿Perdiste el micrófono?! —repitió molesto.</p><p>—¡No! Seguro debe estar en algún lado —Yuri, presa de la desesperación, recorrió todo el cuarto de su hermano en busca de algún milagro divino que le trajera de vuelta aquel preciado objeto.</p><p>—¡Ese aparato me lo prestó George! —vociferó Jacob con enojo— ¡Me dijo que costaba una fortuna! ¡Cuando se entere que lo perdí me va a matar! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?</p><p>El conejo comenzó a girar sobre su silla cubriéndose sus ojos con las manos por debajo de sus anteojos. Yuri buscaba tanto dentro como fuera de su mente alguna solución. Intentaba escapar de la decepción de su hermano.</p><p>—No te preocupes —sentenció con voz temblorosa—, te prometo que encontraré ese micrófono.</p><p>—De todas formas tu plan era estúpido —le replicó su hermano acercándose a ella en tono amenazante—, en primer lugar, ¿por qué rayos pensabas que nuestros padres iban a hablar sobre nuestros abuelos justo anoche en su cuarto?</p><p>—¡No lo sé! —respondió Yuri con desesperación—, solo… ¡se me ocurrió! ¿ya? Pero te juro que yo misma coloqué ese micrófono bajo la cama a la hora de la cena, ¿cómo rayos ahora tenemos esa cabeza de cerillo?</p><p>—Debiste haberlo confundido a la hora de tomarlo para pegarlo debajo de la cama —inquirió Jacob.</p><p>—¡Eso significa que sigue en mi cuarto! ¡Vamos! —reaccionó Yuri.</p><p>Así  ambos conejos atravesaron el estrecho pasillo del segundo piso para ingresar al cuarto del frente.</p><p>A la derecha del cuarto de Jacob, se abrió una puerta que dejó salir a Jack. Se encontraba con una tenida informal, su mochila escolar sobre sus hombros y un bolso de gimnasia color negro atravesado. Bajó las escaleras rumbo a la salida mientras silbaba una tonada de rock clásico tranquilamente. En la entrada se encontraba Yang viendo cómo la van plateada se alejaba.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas? —Yang lo retuvo por el asa de su mochila al ver que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta como si nada.</p><p>—Voy a ver al maestro Jobeaux —respondió con naturalidad—, a mi clase de Woo Foo.</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste? —Yang lo arrastró por el asa de su mochila nuevamente hacia el interior del hogar, para posteriormente bloquear su salida.</p><p>—Eso, te lo conté anoche y tú me dijiste que bueno —Jack se encontraba inseguro. La molestia de su padre la encontraba incomprensible. Recordaba cuando le contó a Yang sobre su nuevo hobby durante la cena del día anterior, pero verlo así lo empujaba a dudar de sus propios recuerdos.</p><p>—Repítemelo —ordenó con voz autoritaria.</p><p>—Pues que ayer me inscribí en un curso de artes marciales, aprovechando que estaba solo a cinco dólares la inscripción —le explicó su hijo, esperando a que Yang recordara y lo dejara pasar con su simpatía característica.</p><p>—Okey —Yang no se mostraba muy convencido.</p><p>—Pues —Jack prosiguió hablando con nerviosismo, en la búsqueda de las palabras mágicas que lo dejaran salir—… ahí conocí al maestro Jobeaux, quien es un tipo simpático que decía que te conocía, y… que te tenía mucha estima a ti y a mamá. Seguro que sí lo conoces, ¿eh? —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>Aunque hubiera querido, Yang no hubiera podido moverse. El terror nuevamente lo había atrapado, al igual que aquella vez en que se encontró con Lina.</p><p>—¿Lina?</p><p>—Yang.</p><p>—Oh, veo que ya se conocen —intervino el director Dankworth—, pues la señorita Lina Swart será nuestra nueva orientadora escolar.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Yang se reincorporó para estar frente a frente a Lina, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.</p><p>—Pues sí —afirmó ella—. No pensé encontrarte por acá. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu hermana?</p><p>Si la sola presencia de Lina atrapó a Yang en una mentira que ya llevaba dieciséis años, aquella pregunta solo la ayudaba a jactarse de su triunfo.</p><p>—Es… pues… —Yang intentó decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían. Los minutos más tensos de su vida hicieron puré de su psiquis. Como conejo atrapado, buscaba desesperado como huir del cazador que no solo lo tenía amarrado, sino que lo torturaba pelo por pelo.</p><p>—No vas a salir —sentenció Yang regresando al presente. El recuerdo lo llenó de malestar. Un malestar que lo había acompañado desde ese encuentro, pero que había logrado drenar la noche anterior. La nueva propuesta había vuelto a reavivar aquel temor, como si un volcán hiciera erupción en su interior, y llenara de lava cada rincón de su cuerpo.</p><p>Jack no supo reaccionar. Simplemente no encontraba una razón lógica para la reacción de su padre. Tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle, y no entendía por qué se sentía así. Ese temor que su padre sentía se había transmitido inconscientemente a su hijo. Sentía como si su peor pesadilla se encontraba afuera.</p><p>Yang aprovechó esa instancia para nuevamente cerrar la puerta.</p><p>«Espero que consigas arreglarlo pronto, Yin» pensó.</p><p>—Pero, ¿por qué? —Jack por fin pudo reaccionar y escapar de la impresión.</p><p>—Porque yo lo digo —Yang se volteó—, ¿tu madre sabe algo de esto?</p><p>—Anoche no pude decirle mucho, estaba ocupada con los más chicos —alegó Jack.</p><p>—Pues hasta que no tengas el permiso de tu madre, no vas a salir a esas clases —ordenó Yang mientras le colocaba llave a la puerta.</p><p>—Pero… ¡no lo entiendo! —alegó Jack siguiendo a su padre hacia el living. Finalmente el alma le regresaba al cuerpo—. ¿El maestro Jobeaux te caía mal? ¿Era alguien malo? ¿Es por eso que no quieres que vaya?</p><p>—¡No vuelvas a insistir con eso! —respondió Yang en tono amenazante. El índice con que lo enfrentó temblaba. No estaba acostumbrado a actuar como el policía malo—. ¡Si te digo que no vas a ir, no vas!</p><p>—¡Pero dime por qué! —la molestia se estaba apoderando de Jack—. O sea, siempre has sido permisivo, mucho más que mamá, ¿desde cuándo ahora te volviste tan estricto?</p><p>—Si vuelves a insistir con eso, te vas castigado a tu habitación —lo amenazó Yang. El temor se estaba convirtiendo en furia. La situación lo estaba desbordando.</p><p>Jack respiró hondo. Por mucho enojo que sentía, también se daba cuenta que la situación era ridícula. ¿Peleando con su padre? Cualquiera que lo conociera no podía imaginarlo enojado. Tal vez su madre, pero sus hermanos ni siquiera le iban a creer.</p><p>Jack lo miró a los ojos, esperando en silencio que su padre se tranquilizara. Esperaba que con más calma le diera alguna explicación.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Yin ingresaba a un edificio a través de una puerta de vidrio. Era un lugar en donde las tonalidades damasco primaban en las paredes y muebles, además de existir macetas con plantas en cada rincón disponible. Estaba atestado de personas vestidas formalmente recorriendo cada rincón de la antesala, despreocupada por el que pasaba a su lado. Yin tampoco era la excepción. Armada con un maletín de cuero y usando el mismo traje que llevaba el primer y último día de clases de sus hijos, atravesaba con seguridad la antesala, subía por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Cruzaba unos cuantos pasillos pasando por entre oficinas en cubículos, salas y más oficinas. En el camino saludaba con rapidez a algunas personas y respondía algunas preguntas cortas, ya sea de la familia, las últimas noticias, del trabajo o del último capítulo de la serie de moda subida a Netflix.</p><p>Finalmente ingresó a una oficina cuya puerta tenía una gran ventana polarizada. Sobre esta se imprimía «Yin Chad, abogada».</p><p>—Buenos días Myriam —saludó a una joven ubicada tras un escritorio sobrecargado de carpetas, útiles de oficina, papeles, retratos, y un notebook bastante delgado.</p><p>—Buenos días señora Chad —respondió mientras raudamente se acercaba a recibir el maletín. Era una ratona de nariz alargada y orejas pequeñas que siempre apuntaban hacia los costados. Tenía un hermoso pelaje castaño claro con blanco en sus manos y hocico—. El señor Mann lo está esperando.</p><p>—Vaya, eso fue rápido —comentó mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta al fondo. Su oficina al final se conformaba de una antesala en donde se encontraba su asistente, y su oficina privada ubicada al fondo.</p><p>—¡Yin! ¡Tanto tiempo! —Lucio Mann se encontraba instalado en el asiento del cliente con suficiencia, cruzado de piernas y fumando un habano. Traía un terno color plomo con rayas blancas y un pañuelo púrpura saliendo de su respectivo bolsillo.</p><p>El león rubio se acercó para abrazar a Yin, quien no pudo resistirse ante tal muestra de cariño.</p><p>—Lucio —balbuceó mientras se atragantaba por el humo de su habano repartido por toda la habitación—, también me alegra verte.</p><p>De pronto el león cambió su rostro a una repentina seriedad, olfateando el aire.</p><p>—Algo anda mal —sentenció mientras intentaba buscar la causa con su olfato.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Yin intrigada, pero internamente agradecida porque el abrazo de Lucio perdió presión.</p><p>—Si me permites —de inmediato Lucio introdujo su mano al interior del cuello de la blusa de Yin.</p><p>—¡¿Oye qué haces?! —exclamó molesta. No estaba acostumbrada a tal atropello de su espacio personal, y Lucio acostumbraba a sobrepasar esos límites.</p><p>—¡Voalá! —exclamó triunfante con un pequeño aparato redondo y negro entre sus dedos.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó extrañada.</p><p>—Es una mini grabadora de voz con sensor de voz activada —respondió mientras lo aplastaba como si se tratase de una uva.</p><p>—¿Qué? —exclamó descolocada.</p><p>—Pues al parecer alguien está intentando espiarte, querida —respondió—. Te aconsejo que comiences cerrando la puerta.</p><p>De forma automática Yin obedeció, aún sin comprender lo recientemente ocurrido.</p><p>—Tal parece que alguien está interesado en tus negocios turbios —agregó el león instalándose en su asiento mientras daba una bocanada de su habano.</p><p>—Bien —Yin se reincorporó instalándose en su propio asiento, una silla de cuero con un respaldo más grande que el de Lucio—, lamento informarte que el gran falsificador de documentos que trabaja para una importante mafia eres tú.</p><p>—Y mi principal clienta eres tú —respondió con suficiencia colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio.</p><p>—Solo te compré un par de papeles —respondió Yin accediendo al mismo tono.</p><p>—¿Y a cambio de qué?</p><p>—¿Acaso tu libertad no es suficiente? —Yin arqueó una ceja.</p><p>—Me ha gustado bastante —respondió Lucio estirándose sobre su respaldo—, pero creí que esto ya era un negocio cerrado, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Lamentablemente no —respondió Yin meciéndose en su silla.</p><p>—Muy bien, ¿qué documento quieres ahora? —el león le sonrió con picardía—, ¿acaso perdiste tu título profesional?</p><p>—Ja, ja, muy gracioso —respondió con seriedad—. Escucha bien, necesito un examen de ADN.</p><p>—¿Una prueba de ADN? —preguntó con interés. Sus ojos se habían abierto bastante—. O sea, ¿para quién?</p><p> —Quiero que el espacio de los nombres quede en blanco —respondió Yin—. Necesito que esta prueba desmienta el parentesco entre dos personas.</p><p>—¿Qué estás tramando Yin? —respondió soltando una nueva bocanada de humo.</p><p>—Es para un caso —sentenció.</p><p>—¿Acaso pretendes falsificar pruebas? —la sonrisa de Lucio se hacía evidente.</p><p>—No. Le daré otro uso.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber cuál?</p><p>—Creo que sabes suficiente —cortó Yin—. ¿Para cuándo y cuánto me va a costar?</p><p>—Hmm —Lucio comenzó a dar vueltas con su silla en actitud meditabunda, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Yin.</p><p>—Bien, nunca he hecho este tipo de documentos —respondió sin dejar de girar—, pero creo tener la forma de conseguirlo, aunque no me imagino cómo lo harás para falsificar los nombres.</p><p>—De eso yo me encargo —intervino Yin.</p><p>—Pues suena muy interesante tu propuesta —Lucio dejó de girar—. Pues bien, acepto.</p><p>—¿Cuánto es?</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡No, no, no, no, no! El dinero no lo es todo en la vida.</p><p>—No te creo que lo vas a hacer gratis, ¿cierto?</p><p>—No, pero —Lucio le regaló una nueva bocanada—, podría, no sé, hablarle al Patriarca sobre ti. Creo que le sería muy útil a nuestra organización una abogada tan sagaz como tú.</p><p>—Este… yo… —Yin no esperaba esta propuesta.</p><p>—¡De hecho te estoy haciendo un favor! —agregó Lucio—. ¡Te estoy entregando nuevos clientes! Y sé que tú eres capaz de sacar hasta a un asesino confeso de prisión. ¡El Patriarca estaría encantado! ¿Qué me dices?</p><p>El león extendió su mano. Yin vio en esa mano una oportunidad dando bote frente a ella. Una oportunidad muy riesgosa. No quería ver manchada su impecable trayectoria por su relación con la pandilla de Lucio. Aunque, si lo rechazaba, no tendría la prueba de ADN. Sin la prueba de ADN, eventualmente no solo su trayectoria se vería manchada, sino su propia vida.</p><p>En ese momento deseó no haber estudiado derecho. Sabía a la perfección que el incesto era delito. Una prueba de ADN demostraría que su ADN con el de su esposo eran como dos gotas de agua. Arriesgaba hasta veinte años de cárcel. Incluso más considerando los cinco hijos que tuvieron en pecado. Probablemente no volvería a ver a sus hijos nunca más. Serían enviados a centros del estado, en donde no volverían a recibir el cariño de un hogar. Sin duda ser la abogada del diablo era mejor que ver destruida a su familia.</p><p>—Acepto —finalizó estrechando su mano.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Jack! ¡Necesito mil dólares!</p><p>Yuri abrió de golpe la puerta de su hermano mayor. Tras dar vueltas en su propia habitación junto con Jacob, no encontraron ni rastro del micrófono prestado. Esto no terminó bien. Jacob terminó furioso y Yuri desesperada. Solo le advirtió del monto que costaría su descuido.</p><p>Tras abrir la puerta, no encontró a Jack. A ella le extrañó esta situación. De todos sus hermanos mayores que podían ayudarla, Jack era el único que se encontraba en casa. Al menos era lo que ella creía.</p><p>Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Era un lugar amplio, con suficiente espacio como para recorrerla sin chocar con algún mueble. Tenía un escritorio con un computador en un rincón, un estante, un armario, y un rincón en donde acumulaba algunos instrumentos como guitarras y una batería, esto sin contar con la cama. A pesar del espacio, casi todas las cosas estaban en desorden. La puerta del armario se encontraba abierta con ropa que se repartía desde allí hasta la cama. También había ropa repartida por el suelo y la cama. Sobre el escritorio nada se salvaba de no estar en su lugar, ocupando un espacio aleatorio. Lo único que tenía cierto orden eran sus instrumentos, pero no seguía regla metódica alguna.</p><p>La pequeña se adentró en la habitación en busca de alguna pista.</p><p>—¿Jack? —cuestionó.</p><p>Al acercarse a la ventana, pudo notar que en una de las patas del armario que se encontraba a un costado había una sábana atada. Por lo menos eran unas cinco sábanas atadas en sus extremos formando una larga cuerda.</p><p>—¿Jack? —volvió a preguntar infiriendo lo que había ocurrido.</p><p>La cuerda hecha de sábanas se encontraba atada en un extremo en la pata del armario, mientras que el otro caía por la ventana abierta hacia el exterior. Yuri se asomó por la ventana y vio que las sábanas llegaban justo al suelo.</p><p>Yuri, impulsivamente, decidió bajar por la cuerda improvisada. Esperaba que Jack no estuviera tan lejos y lograra alcanzarlo.</p><p>Una vez abajo corrió hacia la vereda. Miró hacia todas partes, pero no encontró rastro de su hermano. Intentaba imaginar a dónde podría haber ido, pero no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba. Pensando con sus pies, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Mientras, miraba por todas partes esperando toparse con Jack. Vio un perrito marcando su territorio en un árbol. Vio a un hombre sin mirar hacia adelante mientras caminaba por estar atento en su celular. Vio un camión de mudanzas. Vio un aparador lleno de televisores de los años noventa. Vio a una señora empujando un coche.</p><p>—Lo siento, no puedo concentrarme —una voz la desconcentró de su observación aleatoria—. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le pasa a mi padre.</p><p>Yuri se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, al costado de una puerta metálica. Concentrada en el entorno, olvidó fijarse en el camino. De no ser porque esa voz era de Jack, a quien podría pedirle ayuda, no tendría forma de regresar a casa. Una sincera alegría invadió su ser. Había encontrado la aguja en el pajar.</p><p>Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Mientras intentaba buscar la manera de entrar, seguía atenta la conversación en su interior.</p><p>—Hace muchos años que no he visto a tu padre —respondió una segunda voz—. Me gustaría hablar con él.</p><p>—¿En serio lo hará? —se escuchó a Jack con emoción.</p><p>Yuri encontró en un costado una escalera metálica que daba a una ventana. Cogió una piedra y con ella subió hasta la ventana. Con la protección de su sweater, se encargó de romper el vidrio e ingresar a su interior. Se encontraba en un segundo piso. Ya no podía oír las voces. No podría asegurar si la oyeron.</p><p>Recorrió los pasillos de lo que parecía ser un lugar abandonado. Las paredes sucias, desteñidas, enmohecidas y descascaradas. Puertas en mal estado. Olor a polvo. Parecía que no habían ocupado ese sitio desde antes de que ella naciera. Esperaba encontrar una escalera que le permitiera acceder al primer piso y encontrar a su hermano.</p><p>Bajo Yuri se encontraba una enorme habitación. En su orilla se encontraban repartidos distintos implementos de entrenamiento: burros, sacos de box, bastones, pesas, cuerdas, aros, entre otras cosas. En medio de la soledad de la habitación, en posición de loto y los ojos cerrados, se encontraba Jack con su maestro.</p><p>—Es muy difícil —se quejó Jack.</p><p>Su maestro abrió los ojos y lo observó con comprensión. Era un goblin bastante joven como para ser considerado un «maestro», pues parecía recién haber llegado a los treinta años. Tenía la piel verde y un cabello largo y castaño. Usaba un karategi completamente blanco con un cinturón lila.</p><p>—Es normal sentirse así el primer día, más aún con esa preocupación —respondió su maestro mientras era iluminado con un aura verde limón y comenzaba a levitar unos cinco centímetros sobre el suelo.</p><p>Cuando Jack aceptó interiorizarse en el mundo del Woo Foo, no se esperaba que su primera lección fuera de levitación. Cuándo se lo propuso su maestro le pareció una locura. Luego de una hora intentándolo todavía le parecía una locura. Pensaba en renunciar, pero la cordialidad de su maestro al desear conversar con su padre para reducir su castigo en caso de ser descubierto lo retenía. No temía que su padre lo castigara, sino descubrir por qué estaba molesto con el maestro Jobeaux.</p><p>—¿Cómo hace eso? —Jack de súbito volteó a ver el origen de esa voz. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma involuntaria, dando un salto de sorpresa por la repentina aparición de Yuri.</p><p>—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! —exclamó Jack molesto al sentirse asustado por su hermanita. Sus primeras ideas le advertían que no había hecho el más mínimo ruido, o al menos no uno que haya escuchado.</p><p>—Necesito mil dólares —le pidió derechamente. Jobeaux estiró sus piernas y se colocó de pie terminando con su levitación.</p><p>—¿Qué? —la petición descolocó a Jack. En su mente se agolpaban las preguntas que intentaban dilucidar por qué Yuri se encontraba frente a él en ese lugar. ¿Acaso su padre la envió?</p><p>—Lo que pasa es que perdí algo importante de Jacob y que vale mil dólares —explicó—. Tengo que recuperarlo si quiero que él deje de estar enojado conmigo.</p><p>—¿Y qué rayos tiene él que pueda costar mil dólares? —exclamó sin poder expulsar su enojo por la sorpresa.</p><p>—¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! —Yuri lo sujetó del cuello de su traje, arrastrándolo con desesperación. Jack cada vez estaba más perdido sobre lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>—¿Estás segura que el precio del amor de tu hermano se transa en mil dólares? —intervino Jobeaux.</p><p>La coneja dejó a Jack y su mirada se centró en aquel sujeto. Lo observó como queriendo ver dentro de él como si sus ojos fueran rayos X. Cuando parecía que tanta meditación por fin daba fruto, Yuri dijo:</p><p>—¿Qué es una transa?</p><p>—Yo creo que el perdón de tu hermano no vale mil dólares —prosiguió el maestro con las manos en su espalda—. Solo dale tiempo y verás que todo se solucionará.</p><p>—No lo creo —respondió la pequeña bajando la mirada—, nunca había visto a Jacob tan enojado.</p><p>—Quizás nunca antes hayan tenido una pelea de ese calibre —prosiguió el maestro Jobeaux—, pero no hay nada que el amor pueda superar. Si realmente él te quiere, él te perdonará.</p><p>La sonrisa del goblin terminó por convencer a la coneja, quien entró en confianza tras su mirada apaciguadora.</p><p>—Además no creo que hable en serio con eso de los mil dólares —agregó Jack—. Digo, ¿de dónde él cree que los vas a sacar?</p><p>—Creo… que tiene razón —concluyó Yuri—. ¡Gracias señor!</p><p>—Por favor, llámame maestro Jobeaux —se presentó el goblin tras una suave risa.</p><p>—¿Ese es el maestro del que hablabas ayer en la cena? —le preguntó Yuri a su hermano mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse de pie.</p><p>—Sip, es él —respondió mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su traje.</p><p>—Tú debes ser entonces una de las hermanas de Jack, ¿verdad? —inquirió el maestro Jobeaux.</p><p>—Sip, ella es Yuri —la presentó Jack.</p><p>—Un placer conocerla —respondió Jobeaux extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña. Yuri lo observó con curiosidad—. Veo que te pareces mucho a tu madre.</p><p>—¿Usted conoce a mamá? —preguntó la pequeña.</p><p>—Oh por supuesto. De eso he estado hablando con Jack últimamente.</p><p>—¿Y conoció a nuestros abuelos? —la pequeña aprovechó de inmediato para resolver el dilema tras el árbol genealógico.</p><p>—Pues bien… veamos —Jack recorrió sus recuerdos con su mano estirada bajo el mentón—, si lo desean puedo contarles la historia.</p><p>De inmediato ambos hermanos se sentaron en posición de loto, atentos a la historia del maestro.</p><p>Por otro lado, en la casa de los Chad, nadie se había percatado de la desaparición de Yuri ni de Jack. Yang se encontraba viendo la televisión en el living. Se encontraba mirándola inconsciente, cambiando de canal de forma aleatoria. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose y cerrándose, más no la tomó en cuenta.</p><p>—Hola papá —se oyó una voz.</p><p>Desde la entrada se pudo ver a Yenny, quien venía con su cartera colgada del hombro y unas cuantas bolsas de supermercado.</p><p>—¿Está todo bien? —volvió a preguntar con cierta preocupación.</p><p>Ese tono alarmó a Yang, quien pudo salir de su meditación.</p><p>—¿Eh? Sí, está todo bien —la observó—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?</p><p>—Pues porque estabas viendo la carta de ajustes —respondió apuntando a la pantalla.</p><p>Yang se volteó y efectivamente, los colores de la carta de ajustes eran los protagonistas de la pantalla. Avergonzado, el conejo se destinó a apagar la televisión.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo? —se aproximó Yenny dejando las bolsas en la entrada de la habitación.</p><p>—No, no, nada —negó torpemente—. Solo estaba matando el tiempo mientras esperaba una llamada.</p><p>—¿Qué fue de los demás? —Yenny comenzó el sutil interrogatorio—. No oigo más ruido en la casa.</p><p>—Pues no lo sé —contestó—. Sé que castigué a Jack, y el resto debe estar haciendo su tarea arriba.</p><p>—Espera —aclaró su hija—… ¿Castigaste a Jack?</p><p>La mirada con que Yang le respondió le indicó con claridad que ese punto era la causa de su inadvertencia.</p><p>Su padre en tanto nuevamente se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No era por el cuestionamiento de su hija. No quería tratar el tema. Era la culpa de un pasado que amenazaba con destruir todo su presente el que lo estaba amenazando. Hubiera sido fácil inventar algo. Pero él no era como su hermana. Huir de la verdad era como escapar del cazador cuando ya habías caído en su trampa.</p><p>Yenny en cambio intentaba contener su risa. Toda la familia sabía que su madre era la policía mala, quien dictaba las reglas e imponía los castigos, mientras que su padre era el policía bueno, quien incluso les ayudaba a romper algunas reglas en secreto, por lo que era más cercano y confiable. Le resultaba llamativo que los papeles comenzaran a invertirse. O era eso o Jack había hecho algo demasiado grave como para ser castigado por su padre. Intentaba contener la risa por las propuestas que su propia imaginación le daba al respecto.</p><p>—¿En serio castigaste a Jack? —insistió su hija.</p><p>Yang no respondió. Pensaba responder hasta tener una historia creíble frente a ella.</p><p>—Sí —contestó finalmente—. Está castigado en su cuarto ahora.</p><p>—Pero —insistió Yenny—… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?</p><p>—Pues pensaba escaparse sin pedirme permiso —Yang se cruzó de brazos intentando infundir un aire de seriedad.</p><p>—¿Ah? —Yenny encontraba extraño ese motivo. En general sus padres eran muy permisivos como para tener que esconderles algo—. ¿A dónde quería ir?</p><p>—A sus clases de artes marciales o algo así —Yang intentó esconderse volviendo a encender la televisión.</p><p>—Pero papá, Jack si te pidió permiso —le recordó su hija—. Yo misma lo escuché anoche en la cena.</p><p>La trampa había sido activada.</p><p>Una llamada lo había salvado.</p><p>Yang se abalanzó a su teléfono.</p><p>Yenny lo observaba confundida. Era cierto que sus padres durante la cena se veían algo distraídos. Aunque a su madre se le entendía. Estaba concentrada en la salud de Jimmy, mientras que Yuri la acompañaba con sus historias. Yang en cambio parecía simplemente en la luna, mientras que Jack le comentaba de sus clases de Woo Foo. Seguramente no escuchó ninguna palabra de lo que le dijo. Es por eso que quizás no se dio por enterado para la mañana siguiente. Pero, ¿era como para castigarlo?</p><p>—Tengo que irme —Yang estaba colocándose su chaqueta mientras sujetaba a duras penas un maletín—, me llamaron para una oferta de trabajo.</p><p>—Pero papá… —Yenny intentó detenerlo.</p><p>—¡Cuida a tus hermanos! ¡Y recuerda que te quiero mucho!</p><p>Yenny no pudo intervenir más. Su padre se fue de la casa demasiado rápido.</p><p>—Ahora que lo pienso bien… el maestro Jobeaux no nos dijo nada sobre nuestros abuelos —comentó Yuri.</p><p>El último sol se estaba ocultando, y por la acera venían de regreso Jack junto con Yuri. Se habían quedado bastante tiempo conversando con el maestro Jobeaux. Habían aprendido más de sus padres que conviviendo con ellos durante todas sus vidas. Descubrieron que se habían conocido en el domo del maestro Yo, el último gran maestro Woo Foo. Habían convivido juntos desde prácticamente la infancia. Seguramente mientras iban creciendo en madurez y en poder, también iban creciendo en amor.</p><p>—¿Sigues con eso del árbol genealógico? —inquirió Jack. El joven se sentía como cerdo camino al matadero. Nadie había desobedecido a su padre porque nadie nunca antes había sido castigado de esa manera. No sabía lo que le esperaba en casa.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! —insistió Yuri con decisión—. Podré finalmente completarlo más allá de lo que cualquiera en esta familia pudo lograr completarlo.</p><p>—Yo no me preocupé tanto del tema —comentó Jack—. Pero Yenny me contó que mamá se molestó ante su insistencia por querer saber de nuestros abuelos. Concluimos que ella no se lleva bien con ellos.</p><p>—¿En serio? —los ojos de Yuri brillaban ante la nueva información.</p><p>—Bueno, son solo suposiciones —agregó Jack—. Sé que Jacob intentó sacarle información a papá. Incluso revisó algunos papeles en su cuarto, pero no consiguió nada.</p><p>—¿Por qué será que nuestros padres quieren ocultarnos quienes son nuestros abuelos? —Yuri comenzó a reflexionar mientras llegaban a casa.</p><p>—Todo esto es muy raro —Jack, sin comprenderlo realmente, comenzó a asociar su pelea con su padre con la pregunta de Yuri. Había algo en el pasado de sus padres que no quería que se supiera, y se notaba el esfuerzo en ocultarlo.</p><p>Llegaron a la casa al mismo tiempo que la van plateada se estacionaba en el frontis, para que descendiera su madre.</p><p>—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Yin al ver a los chicos aproximarse a la entrada.</p><p>—Pues…—Jack comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No quería revelar de buenas a primeras sobre su actividad, pues temía que reaccionara igual que su padre.</p><p>—Estábamos con el maestro Jobeaux —Yuri, con su espontaneidad lo terminó echando al agua—. Realmente es un sujeto agradable. ¡Sabe flotar en el aire! Y nos contó muchas historias sobre el Woo Foo ¿Sabías que él dice conocerte desde niños? Y que de ahí puede que tú hayas conocido a papá.</p><p>Yin estaba acostumbrada a la verborrea de su hija, así que estaba acostumbrada a solo tomar menos de la mitad de lo que decía. Aun así muchas de las cosas la habían alarmado de lo que decía Yuri, pero confiaba en su carta maestra negociada aquella mañana. Además se sentía cansada, y lo que fuera que fuera, podía esperar a entrar a la casa.</p><p>—Está bien Yuri —contestó su madre mientras abría la puerta—, me contarás todo durante la cena, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Los tres conejos ingresaron a la casa, para notar que se encontraba totalmente vacía.</p><p>—¿Dónde se fueron todos? —interrogó Yin.</p><p>Tanto Jack como Yuri se sentían igual de extrañados tras tal escenario. Por lo menos sabían que papá debía estar en casa junto con Jacob y Jimmy. Registraron el segundo piso, el comedor, el living, la cocina, el patio. No había rastro de moradores.</p><p>—En serio, ¿dónde se fueron todos? —interrogó Yin a sus hijos.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió Jack igual de preocupado —cuando me fui, papá estaba en casa con Jacob y Jimmy.</p><p>De repente sonó el celular de Yin.</p><p>—Es Yenny —anunció tras ver la pantalla.</p><p>—¿Aló? —contestó la llamada—. Espera, ¿qué? —su voz se llenó de alarmismo—. Sí, sí, estoy con ellos, no, aquí no está Jacob. ¿Cómo que lo perdiste? ¿Qué él qué? Sí, sí, voy para allá. Nos vemos.</p><p>—Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? —Jack preguntó apenas ella colgó la llamada.</p><p>—Jimmy está en el hospital —anunció—. Yenny está con él, pero no hay rastro de tu padre ni de Jacob.</p><p>—¡Jacob no! —exclamó Yuri.</p><p>—Iré al hospital —informó Yin.</p><p>—Te acompaño —se ofreció Jack.</p><p>—No —respondió Yin—. Tú te quedas y buscas a Jacob. Yo iré al hospital con Yuri.</p><p>De inmediato tomó a la pequeña de un brazo y ambas se dirigieron rumbo a la salida.</p><p>—Apenas todo se calme, dejaré a Yuri con Yenny e iré a por tu padre —agregó Yin a la salida—. Cualquier cosa que sepas de ambos me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—Sí —afirmó Jack.</p><p>El verdadero terror había llegado.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Felices Pascuas!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Yuri?</p><p>Habían pasado tres horas desde aquella discusión con su hermana. Aunque era claro que le había molestado de sobremanera que hubiera perdido el micrófono espía, ese sulfuro estaba pasando. La rabia que había desbocado sobre Yuri solo era rabia contra sí mismo. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo descuidada que solía ser su hermana, y el resultado era más que obvio. También tenía miedo. Miedo de enfrentar a su mejor amigo y contarle la forma estúpida en que había perdido el micrófono espía. Se lo había prestado el primer día de clases antes de la explosión. Aunque solo había sido por un rato, no había tenido la oportunidad de devolvérselo. Maldecía el día en que le contó esto a Yuri. De inmediato tuvo una idea para su uso. Temía decepcionar a George al revelarle la verdad.</p><p>Pero ni todo eso junto pudo conseguir que su cólera se mantuviera por mucho rato. Tras tres horas, se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos sobre su silla de escritorio. El paso de la ira a la culpa venía incluido con un zumbido que le impedía concentrar su mente en cualquier cosa. Finalmente se decidió a salir de su cuarto e ir a hablar con su hermana.</p><p>Por desgracia, no estaba en su cuarto. Era un lugar lleno de juguetes y cachivaches de colores vivos cubriendo cada rincón. Para un purista de la decoración, los colores le habrían sangrado los ojos ante tanta saturación. Pero ella no estaba. Solo había una decena de peluches sobre su cama, dándole la bienvenida con su mirada de plástico.</p><p>Recorrió toda la casa y no encontró rastro de su hermana. Su padre poco y nada logró decirle. El cuarto de Jimmy estaba cerrado por fuera. En la casa tampoco encontró a Yenny ni a Jack. Mamá estaba en el trabajo. Rendido, se sentó en la escalinata de la puerta trasera, mirando al patio. Suspiraba de cuando en cuando, mientras buscaba inútilmente alguna idea. ¿A dónde habría ido Yuri? Ni siquiera él tenía permiso para salir solo de la casa, y eso que iba a cumplir el mes que venía los trece años. Por lo mismo durante un buen rato imaginó que se habría escondido en algún lado para no verlo.</p><p>De pronto pudo notar algo extraño. Desde un costado se veía colgando una tela larga. Al aproximarse, pudo percatarse que la tela era en realidad una sábana atada a otra sábana, y a otra y otra. Todas venían desde la ventana del cuarto de Jack. Él había escuchado desde su cuarto cuando Yang lo castigó en su habitación. Era de esperarse que se fugara, puesto que siempre luchaba hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Aunque era la primera vez que se fugaba de esa forma. Claro, también era la primera vez que lo castigaban de esa forma.</p><p>Jacob sostuvo la cuerda improvisada mientras meditaba concentradamente. En su pelea con Yuri había mencionado demasiadas veces el costo que George le había comentado sobre el micrófono. Su amigo había juntado mucho dinero de sus ahorros para comprarlo luego de verlo en una serie de televisión. Mil dólares. Mil dólares que de seguro Yuri intentó buscar literalmente. Y la única persona a la que le podía pedir en ese momento era…</p><p>—¡Jack! ¡Oh no!</p><p>En un par de segundos se veía corriendo calle abajo. No entendía lo que pasaba. Sabía que correr así sin más no era una gran solución, más algo dentro de sí lo apremiaba. Temía que le hubiera pasado algo a Yuri. No le encontraba mayor explicación al asunto. Solo era correr.</p><p>Este extraño impulso lo hizo perderse en un cuarto de hora. Cuando finalmente se logró detener, se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. Nunca había visitado esa parte de la ciudad. No, no era como Yuri. Ella podía recorrer aleatoriamente la ciudad y encontrar su destino. Ingenuamente se imaginó que si había corrido en línea recta desde su casa. Era fácil dar media vuelta y recorrer el camino a la inversa. Más tras una hora de caminata sin reconocer absolutamente nada le demostró que no era como ella.</p><p>Ya cansado, se sentó en la entrada de una tienda. Esperaba que tras un descanso, su mente pudiera tranquilizarse y pensar en algo para volver a casa, o encontrar a su hermana.</p><p>Yang no se percató que había recorrido casi un kilómetro a trote rápido. La chaqueta estaba mal colocada, la carrera lo había despeinado aún más, y aún llevaba su maletín sujeto por el asa con sus dientes. Sin duda era una pésima primera impresión a la hora de presentarse en una entrevista de trabajo. Tal era su aprehensión por salir de casa que no se preocupó ni del menor detalle.</p><p>Se detuvo a la entrada del lugar. Era una imponente mansión de estilo clásico, protegida por unas enormes rejas de acero y brillando con su pintura negra. El blanco de sus paredes luchaba contra la misma naturaleza que la amenazaba con apagar su brillo. El antejardín presentaba el pasto más verde jamás visto, con varios arbustos esperando ser modelados por una mano jardinera. Tenía todo tipo de flores que rodeaban la cerca y las paredes, perfectamente cuidadas y presentando su belleza en su máximo esplendor. Yang respiró hondo. Sospechaba que tras la mansión habría poco más que un bosque. Sin duda sería un trabajo arduo de ser contratado.</p><p>Tras llamar a la puerta, fue invitado a pasar por el mayordomo. Era un lobo alto y delgado vestido de estricto frac. Pudo notar que cada mirada que le daba parecía ser del más absoluto rechazo. El interior del lugar seguía siendo tan elegante como su fachada. A Yang no le impresionaba tanto. No era la primera vez que entraba a una mansión. De hecho desde que había comenzado su nueva vida junto a Yin se había dedicado a trabajos menores para familias adineradas, y terminó especializándose en el oficio de jardinero.</p><p>Mientras el mayordomo le indicaba que esperara un poco, pudo encontrar un espejo de cuerpo completo, en donde se percató del motivo por el cual le daba esa mirada. De inmediato, mientras el lobo se había retirado, comenzó a arreglarse rápidamente. Se ajustó la chaqueta, la camisa que traía debajo, los pantalones. Se peinó a la rápida lo mejor que pudo, se limpió las patas y se arregló las orejas.</p><p>—Usted debe ser nuestro futuro jardinero.</p><p>Yang pudo verla a través del espejo. Era una cierva un poco más baja que él. Venía con una bata color verde agua y una taza con té entre sus manos.</p><p>—Sí, soy Yang Chad —el conejo se volteó y torpemente estiró su mano. Es ahí donde pudo observar la pacífica mirada de ella. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción resplandeciente y tranquila—. Usted debe ser la señora Prints, ¿verdad? —balbuceó nervioso.</p><p>—Sí, un placer —la cierva respondió el saludo. Sus pequeños ojos oscuros le regalaron un destello—, pero llámeme Sara.</p><p>—Como usted ordene, Sara —obedeció Yang mientras seguía agitando la mano.</p><p>—No me dirá usted que transporta sus herramientas en ese maletín, ¿verdad? —agregó señalando el maletín que traía en su mano libre.</p><p>—No, claro que no —respondió presentando el objeto—, son solo mis papeles. Ya sabe, currículum, antecedentes, otros papeles legales —Yin había insistido que debía acarrear eso papeles en su travesía por un nuevo empleo.</p><p>Yang quedó congelado al ver que Sara terminó riéndose ante aquella respuesta. Pero a pesar de todo, era una risa melodiosa que no le permitía molestarse, al contrario, lo ayudó a entrar en confianza.</p><p>—Yo no necesito ese tipo de cosas —le explicó—, solo quiero ver su habilidad en el patio.</p><p>Con un ademán, lo invitó a seguirla. Se dirigieron al patio seguidos por el mayordomo, quien con mirada de águila observaba cada movimiento de Yang. Finalmente Sara se detuvo frente a un árbol que el conejo pudo reconocer de inmediato.</p><p>—Lamento entregarle una prueba un tanto complicada de entrada —respondió mientras le entregaba su taza al mayordomo—, pero es una urgencia…</p><p>—Puedo verlo —la interrumpió concentrado en sus ramas—. Es el conocido árbol del amor o árbol de Judas. Se ve demasiado seco para este tiempo.</p><p>Ese «demasiado» era un paupérrimo intento de sutileza. En realidad el árbol se encontraba al borde de la muerte. No tenía hojas verdes. Solo unas pocas amarillas se salvaban gracias al otoño. El resto llegaba a la negrura y a la podredumbre de sus ramas. Solo el tronco se encontraba en buen estado, lo que permitía la identificación de la especie.</p><p>—Lo sé —respondió con aprensión en su voz—. Desde hace dos meses que se comporta de esta extraña manera. Supongo que sí logró reconocer el árbol con tanta facilidad, podrá encontrar la forma de solucionar este problema.</p><p>—Pues veré que puedo hacer —respondió dubitativo. Reconocía que se trataba de un desafío para jardineros profesionales, y él solo era un amateur. En ese momento más que nunca se sintió como un aprendiz metiéndose en algo que no le correspondía. Incluso se sentía un mentiroso al considerarse «jardinero».</p><p>Yang tocó el tronco del árbol. Esto iba más allá de sus conocimientos. Reconocía el árbol porque había uno afuera de un hotel en el que pasó una noche con Yin hace años. Intentó recopilar en su mente todo lo que sabía sobre árboles secos y qué pudiera estar sucediendo.</p><p>—Boris, trae las herramientas —Sara se dirigió al mayordomo, el cual obedeció al instante.</p><p>—Pues supongo que con un riego adecuado y podando las ramas secas podría estar reluciente para la primavera —diagnosticó Yang mirando a su futura empleadora.</p><p>—La verdad no creo que se trate de cualquier árbol seco —Sara se acercó con pesar en su mirada—. Este árbol lo plantamos con mi esposo el día en que nos casamos. Lo replantamos aquí cuando nos mudamos. Mi esposo falleció hace dos meses, y desde entonces el árbol comenzó a secarse.</p><p>—Vaya, cuánto lo siento —Yang sintió aún más presión. Ese árbol era más que eso, tenía un alto valor emocional para su dueña. Ya se imaginaba destruir esa aparente tranquilidad al fallar en su prueba.</p><p>De inmediato Boris le extendió unas tijeras de podar. Traía consigo un carro junto con otros implementos de jardinería. Se podía ver que se encontraban casi nuevos.</p><p>—¿Podrá ayudarme? —le suplicó Sara.</p><p>Su mirada antes pacífica se vio turbada por un torbellino. En un principio le era imposible a Yang poder adivinar la clase de desafío que le deparaba. Pero ahora no era el dinero lo que lo ataba ni la dificultad lo que lo alejaba.</p><p>—Lo haré —respondió recibiendo las tijeras.</p><p>Lo que lo empujaba a aceptar el desafío iba más allá de su comprensión.</p><p>Yenny aprovechó de guardar todas las cosas que había ido a comprar. Era una chica comprensiva que intentaba ser de ayuda para sus padres. Gracias a esta política, se había conseguido la confianza de ambos. Además, gracias a su papel de hija mayor, tenía una mejor posibilidad de ayudar a su familia. Cosas como salir a comprar o quedarse al cuidado de sus hermanos eran normales para ella desde los trece años.</p><p>Mientras acomodaba las compras en el refrigerador, pensaba en su encuentro con su mejor amiga, Susan, en el supermercado. Ambas aprovecharon de ponerse al corriente en la vida de la otra. Había recibido una postal de su hermano mayor, que estaba viviendo en Alaska. También pensaba en su padre, quien había salido corriendo de la casa, y esperaba que por fin consiguiera empleo. No es que fuera de gran necesidad. Su madre ganaba más que suficiente para mantenerlos a todos. Su padre tenía un orgullo que se empecinaba en defender.</p><p>Tras salir de la cocina sintió el silencio caer sobre ella. Era extraño tal silencio considerando que supuestamente sus cuatro hermanos estaban en casa.</p><p>—¿Jack?</p><p>Subió por las escaleras y entró al cuarto de su hermano, encontrando un escenario similar al hallado por Yuri.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Rayos! —exclamó al ver la soga improvisada caer por la ventana.</p><p>—¿Jacob?</p><p>Volvió al pasillo del segundo piso en busca del resto de sus hermanos.</p><p>—¿Yuri? ¿Jimmy?</p><p>Recorrió uno por uno los cuartos sin encontrar señales de vida. Al encontrarse frente al cuarto del menor de sus hermanos, la puerta le negó el paso.</p><p>—¿Jimmy? ¡¿Jimmy?! —exclamó Yenny con desesperación mientras forcejeaba inútilmente con la puerta.</p><p>Finalmente, con la ayuda de un clip que sacó de su cuarto pudo abrir la puerta del cuarto de su hermanito.</p><p>—¡Jimmy! —gritó al verlo tirado en el suelo inconsciente.</p><p>El silencio reinaba al interior de la van, mientras las luces de la ciudad pasaban como rayos refulgentes por las ventanas. Yin estaba concentrada en su conducción. Aceleraba al límite de la velocidad máxima esquivando vehículos y peatones incautos. Solo una cosa tenía en mente: su pequeño Jimmy.</p><p>Tan pequeño y tan frágil. Le había costado que naciera, que se aferrara a la vida. Aun así el destino se ha encargado de amenazarla con arrebatárselo casi todos los días. ¿Era el castigo por el incesto? ¿Por abusar de su suerte? Jacob sufría casi de lo mismo que Jimmy, pero afortunadamente no era tan frecuente como su pequeño. Esperaba que en la medida que creciera, su pequeño pudiera hacerse más fuerte y superar estas dificultades, si es que lograba alcanzar una edad mayor.</p><p>A su lado, atada con el cinturón de seguridad y enterrada en el asiento, se encontraba Yuri. El asiento del copiloto siempre ha sido apreciado en las familias numerosas y esta no era la excepción. Era la primera vez que Yuri conseguía tal honor, y no se sentía para nada favorecida. Aunque le preocupaba Jimmy, le preocupaba aún más Jacob. No era la primera vez que sufrían una emergencia causada por Jimmy, y ya era hasta costumbre para ella. Por otro lado, Jacob era su hermano más cercano. La ayudaba en sus tareas, era capaz de escucharla silenciosamente e incluso seguirle el hilo a sus conversaciones. Le dolía haberse peleado con él, y temía no tener una oportunidad de disculparse.</p><p>La van derrapó en el estacionamiento del hospital, y ambas corrieron en dirección al edificio. Todo pasó muy rápido. Yuri sentía que volaba.</p><p>—¡Yenny! —exclamó Yin al ver a su hija.</p><p>—¡Mamá! —respondió ella.</p><p>Ambas se recibieron con un apretado abrazo. El miedo por la emergencia se vio fácilmente superado por el apoyo entre madre e hija. Ambas comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Mientras, Yuri observaba la escena como si se tratara de un testigo desconocido.</p><p>—¿Qué sabes de Jimmy? —preguntó su madre apenas terminó el abrazo sin soltarse de las manos.</p><p>—Los médicos no me han dicho nada —respondió ella—. Lo encontré tirado esta tarde en el piso de su cuarto y la puerta con llave.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó Yin extrañada.</p><p>—Eso. Yo llegué como a las dos a la casa luego de hacer las compras. Papá se fue de inmediato y no había nadie más en la casa.</p><p>A Yin le había llamado la atención el hecho que su hijo se hubiera encerrado. Él no solía ser así. Además sabía perfectamente que podía ser peligroso como en este caso. Estaba a punto de cuestionar este detalle, cuando por su lado pasó a toda prisa una camilla. Era acompañada por un médico de cabecera y dos paramédicos.</p><p>No importaba el detalle. No importaba el contexto. No importaba la situación. El corazón de una madre nunca se equivoca. Por mero instinto, Yin ordenó detener la camilla. Sus dos hijas se acercaron al lugar. Su corazón tenía razón.</p><p>En la camilla estaba Jacob inconsciente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Sube.</p><p>Jack se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su hogar cuando vio el vehículo familiar estacionarse frente a él. Al abrirse la puerta, vio a su padre en el asiento del piloto. Lentamente se puso de pie y paso a paso se acercó al vehículo. Los pies le pesaban en la medida en que se acercaba. La mente de su padre en aquel momento era un misterio. Su cara de nada no ayudaba mucho a la causa. Temía que tras esa máscara, surgiera una nueva tormenta.</p><p>Había intentado varias cosas mientras tanto en busca de su hermano. Llamó inútilmente a la policía, habló con los vecinos sin encontrar respuestas. Aprovechó de sacar las sábanas que le sirvieron de cuerda durante aquel día mientras intentaba ordenar su mente. El silencio de la noche lo estaba ayudando bastante, hasta que se halló frente a frente con su padre.</p><p>En silencio, piloto y copiloto comenzaron su viaje. No hubo intercambio ni de la más mínima frase. Esto ponía cada vez más nervioso a Jack. No sabía si su padre sabía que se había fugado. No sabía si había encontrado otra nueva excusa para recriminarlo. Ese definidamente no era su padre, aquel con quien congeniaba tan bien hasta hace poco. Las dudas y el temor se entremezclaban creando una mala combinación para su tranquilidad.</p><p>Yang por su lado, estaba muy lejos del aquí y del ahora, y por supuesto, años luz de los problemas de su hijo. Había sido un día agotador depositando todas sus energías en aquel árbol al borde de la muerte. Había una dulzura en Sara que lo manipulaba cuan títere. Con su sola presencia, cualquier petición que saliera de sus labios, él la cumpliría, por imposible que fuera. Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado las horas regándolo, podándolo, quitándole las malezas y los hongos. Solo cuando Sara llegó para informarle de la hora, se había percatado del tiempo transcurrido.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar Sara.</p><p>Yang estaba revisando su celular por primera vez en horas mientras se colocaba su chaqueta. Ella fue testigo de su metamorfosis. El terror arribó en su rostro tras ver las ciento de decenas de llamadas perdidas de su familia. Principalmente eran de Yin y Yenny. Con el corazón amenazando con dejar su cuerpo, decidió llamar a su esposa. Sara lo observaba en silencio. Sobre su bata se había colocado un chal negro, para protegerse del frío que traía consigo el ocaso.</p><p>La interrogación se incrementó en Sara tras la conversación que Yang tuvo con su esposa. Lo vio congelarse, y caer en desesperación, como quien cae a un precipicio directo al mar.</p><p>—Tengo que irme —respondió con rapidez mientras se disponía a correr a toda prisa.</p><p>—¿Pero qué ocurre? —insistió Sara.</p><p>—Es mi hijo —respondió mientras ella lo seguía—. Está en el hospital.</p><p>—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cómo está?</p><p>—Aún no nos dan información.</p><p>Ambos llegaron corriendo hasta la mansión, lugar en donde Yang recogió su maletín frente a la imperturbable mirada de Boris.</p><p>—Si quieres puedo llevarte —se ofreció Sara—. Boris, trae el auto —agregó a su mayordomo.</p><p>Yang pensaba negarse. No le gustaba mezclar a desconocidos en sus problemas familiares. En el fondo de su alma temía que ese desconocido fuera la clave que terminara destruyendo a su familia. Su parentesco con su pareja era el talón de Aquiles de su vida común y corriente. Pero pronto su raciocinio le aconsejó que lo más importante era su hijo, y que aceptar dicha invitación era la mejor alternativa.</p><p>Fue así como el conejo se encontraba al interior de una camioneta sencilla y anticuada, conducida por la propia Sara. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera se alcanzó a preguntar por qué ella tenía una camioneta tan sencilla en comparación con la opulencia de su hogar, y por qué ella era la conductora y no mandó a su mayordomo. Se sentía aprisionado ante la preocupación, a pesar que no era la primera vez que pasaban por esto. Jimmy siempre ha sido alguien débil de salud, y cada cierto tiempo les daban estos sustos, pero le era imposible acostumbrarse.</p><p>—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —comentó Sara intentando ayudar de algún modo.</p><p>—Pues eso espero —contestó él—. Jimmy es alguien bastante delicado de salud y esta no es la primera vez que ocurre, pero siempre ha podido salir adelante.</p><p>—¿Y qué tiene? —preguntó Sara mientras se detenía en una luz roja.</p><p>—Bueno, él tiene una salud muy delicada —respondió Yang—. Le han dado ataques de asma, epilepsia, cardiacos, alzas y baja de presión, de azúcar, entre otras cosas.</p><p>—Vaya, eso es algo muy terrible para cualquiera —la impresión llegó al rostro de la cierva—. ¿Y qué edad tiene?</p><p>—Ocho años —respondió.</p><p>La sorpresa terminó de tragarse las palabras de Sara. La conversación había empujado a Yang a través de sus recuerdos, y en la difícil y corta vida que ha llevado su hijo menor. Desde el parto que siempre les ha dado sustos, jugando en el borde entre la vida y la muerte. Pero siempre todo terminaba con un final feliz. Imaginarse que en cualquiera de esas aventuras el resultado fuera diferente… lo aterraba ante cualquier nueva amenaza contra la salud del pequeño Jimmy.</p><p>La luz cambió a verde.</p><p>—La verdad no puedo creer lo que me estás contando —Sara intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas—. Tan pequeño y que deba sufrir tanto…</p><p>Yang seguía perdido entre sus recuerdos. Noches de tensión, apenas dormitando al lado de la cama de un hospital. Tardes de miedo, cuando la vida de su hijo pendía de un hilo. Mañanas de suspenso, a la espera de un respiro o un desafío. Su mente saltó hacia aquella ocasión en que Jacob tuvo un ataque cardiaco en el parque a los ocho. Su otro hijo también tenía esa tendencia a enfermarse, pero era mucho menos que la de su hermano. De hecho ya había pasado más de un año desde que les había regalado un susto de esa naturaleza.</p><p>De pronto, encontró un patrón en medio de todos sus recuerdos. Siempre se hallaba abrazado junto a Yin, a la espera de superar el obstáculo del momento. Frente a esto, sus recuerdos explotaron. Recordó aquella oscura noche en que ella le confesó estar embarazada por primera vez. El día en que murió el Maestro Yo. El día en que decidieron abandonar el pueblo. El nacimiento de Yenny. La obtención de su primer departamento. Sus vidas humildes. La decisión de Yin de estudiar derecho. Los problemas que ella tuvo por compatibilizar sus estudios, su trabajo y su segundo embarazo. El nacimiento de Jack. Los problemas económicos. El problemático embarazo de su tercer hijo. El primer día de clases de Yenny. El nacimiento de Jacob. Cuando consiguieron su nuevo hogar. El primer ataque que le ocurrió a Jacob. El nacimiento de Yuri. La mudanza a su hogar actual. El difícil embarazo y parto de Jimmy. Las noches en vela. La pérdida de Yanette. Las penas y alegrías regaladas por cada uno de sus hijos. El verlos crecer uno por uno. En cada uno de los momentos, en cada uno de los hitos, estaba ella.</p><p>Habían nacido y vivido juntos. Pero desde el día en que el telón del tabú había caído, había descubierto a alguien completamente diferente. A una persona dispuesta a acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre, Yin, a su lado, con un abrazo, borrando su soledad. Todo era un poco mejor junto a ella. Este susto no podía ser diferente. Y si lo fuera, tenía el consuelo de su compañía. No podía tener miedo con la fortuna de su presencia en su vida. La mujer de su vida, la madre de sus cinco hijos. Quien lo conocía en cuerpo y alma. El valor de esos recuerdos envolvió su alma y lo tranquilizó. Como si desde la distancia ella fuera capaz de abrazarlo y regalarle algo de consuelo sin siquiera mirarlo. Por tan bello regalo valía la pena romper las reglas de incesto. Aún no se arrepentía del minuto en que un Yang adolescente juntó sus labios con el de su hermana, dando un giro irreversible a la vida de ambos.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? —Sara pudo observar una leve sonrisa en los labios de Yang.</p><p>—Nada, solo me estaba acordando de algo —respondió sin poder disimular su sonrisa.</p><p>—Pues no debe ser algo tan malo —comentó la cierva.</p><p>—De hecho no —contestó él—. En los momentos más difíciles es cuando surge lo mejor de cada persona. Es en momentos como estos, cuando nos unimos más como familia, y nos apoyamos frente a la adversidad.</p><p>Las palabras quedaban clavadas en el corazón de Sara, mientras Yang no dejaba de lanzarlas.</p><p>—Con mi esposa y mis hijos hemos pasado demasiadas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Pero aun así siempre logramos salir adelante. Ellos siempre han estado ahí cuando más los necesito. No me dejan perder el aliento ni la esperanza. Todo resulta un poco mejor junto a ellos.</p><p>—Veo que eres un hombre de familia —respondió la cierva tras un suspiro. Sin saberlo, Yang estaba haciendo sentir más miserable a la cierva.</p><p>—Bueno, ha sido difícil el camino —comentó—, pero vale la pena cada espina del camino con tal de sentirlos a mi lado.</p><p>El auto llegó a la entrada del hospital y Yang se bajó apenas se detuvo.</p><p>—¡Muchas gracias! —le dijo a través de la ventana antes de entrar raudo al edificio.</p><p>Sara no pudo quedarse demasiado tiempo estacionada en el aparcamiento para emergencias. Debió correr el auto, y aprovechó de regresar. Apenas lo había conocido, y había algo sensato en ese conejo. La raíz de esa sensatez era su familia. Que suerte tienen algunos. Su nudo en la garganta había cambiado por una sonrisa en los labios mientras recorría las calles. A pesar de su drama personal, le alegraba que otra persona pudiera encontrar consuelo en medio del dolor. Él se merecía esa felicidad. Ella no lo tenía todo perdido para conseguirla. Sin duda era el inicio de una gran amistad.</p><p>Horas más tarde era Yang quien se estacionaba fuera del mismo hospital junto a su hijo. Tras la reunión de casi toda la familia, habían recibido el diagnóstico médico. Jimmy había sufrido un ataque cataléptico que lo había dejado en una muerte aparente que había durado horas. Por fortuna estaba volviendo en sí para cuando entró al hospital. Aun así, su salud era de cuidado. Lo que nadie lograba explicarse era por qué le había dado en particular, y por qué la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con seguro. Por otro lado, Jacob fue encontrado inconsciente en una intersección al otro lado de la ciudad. Había sufrido un ataque cardiaco al atardecer, y los peatones que circulaban por el lugar dieron la alerta. El record de año y medio sin problemas para el tercer hijo de los Chad había acabado.</p><p>Jack aún no entendía lo que ocurría en torno a si. El silencio de su padre le inquietaba. Quería con urgencia que le explicara qué pasaba por su cabeza. Fuera bueno o malo, quería saber qué pasaba. Se sentía asustado y no sabía de qué. El motor se apagó. Era hora de bajar.</p><p>—Jack —Yang habló por primera vez.</p><p>El corazón casi se le escapó al joven. Como si se tratara de un susto contra el hipo, la reacción en cadena se extendió por su cuerpo. El conejo se volteó y vio a su padre mirándolo directo a los ojos. Era el momento de la verdad.</p><p>—Lo siento por lo de esta mañana —confesó Yang.</p><p>Las dudas eran tan grandes que su disculpa era muy poco para responderlas. Aunque prefería esperar para saber a dónde llegaba esto.</p><p>—La verdad se me pasó la mano con la reacción de esta mañana —prosiguió—, y al final del día, lo que me empujó a actuar así no era suficiente razón para tratarte así.</p><p>El silencio le volvió a ceder la palabra a Yang.</p><p>—Esta tarde, mientras me dirigía al hospital, me di cuenta lo que es realmente importante en mi vida. Recordé el día en que naciste. Tu madre estaba en la universidad cuando le llegaron los dolores del parto. Igual que hoy, mi jefe me llevó al hospital. En ese tiempo me dedicaba a limpiar mansiones. Eras una pequeña bolita peluda y húmeda en los brazos de tu madre —agregó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Jack siguió en silencio. Se sentía algo avergonzado que nuevamente le recordara aquella anécdota del día de su nacimiento. Una vecina de buena voluntad se dedicó a cuidarlo a él y a Yenny durante aquellos ajetreados días de sus padres.</p><p>—Para mí fue todo un honor y un orgullo ser testigo de cómo esa pequeña bolita peluda se convirtió en alguien como tú. Ya estás grande, tienes catorce años, entiendes perfectamente lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Por lo mismo siento que eres uno de mis apoyos más importantes en estos momentos.</p><p>La intriga había atrapado al joven. Su padre había actuado muy extraño aquel día, y esta era una nueva faceta de su rareza.</p><p>—Hoy hay cosas más graves que están sucediendo en nuestra familia,  y hoy más que nunca te necesito Jack.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —balbuceó a duras penas el muchacho. Temía que la causa de su cambio surgiera de algo realmente grave que estaba a punto de ser revelado.</p><p>—Tú conoces la delicada salud de Jimmy y Jacob, ¿verdad?</p><p>Jack asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Pues verás, resulta que ahora ambos están en el hospital —sentenció su padre.</p><p>—¿Los dos? —intentó aclarar su hijo.</p><p>Yang asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>El joven entendió de inmediato la gravedad. Sabía que sus dos hermanos tenían una enfermedad peligrosa, pero hasta ahora nunca habían terminado en el hospital al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—¿Pero están bien? —volvió a balbucear.</p><p>—Según los médicos ellos están bien, pero hay que cuidarlos durante un par de días.</p><p>—Dios…</p><p>Yang lo tenía en el lugar ideal para la última parte de su discurso.</p><p>—Es en estos momentos cuando me doy cuenta que lo realmente importante son ustedes. Sé que juntos vamos a superar esto y todo lo que se nos venga encima. Los necesito a ustedes, te necesito a ti.</p><p>Jack no entendía muy bien la actitud de su padre, pero la salud de sus hermanos se volvió su principal prioridad frente a todo lo que hubiera pasado a lo largo de ese día. Yang por su parte, esperaba una respuesta de su hijo. Respuesta que jamás podría armar.</p><p>En silencio llegaron con el resto de la familia. Yin se había quedado con Yenny y Yuri. Todos se encontraban preocupados en sus respectivos asientos de la sala de espera. Yuri más que nadie sentía el peso de su preocupación. Al final no había alcanzado a disculparse con Jacob, y temía que las oportunidades se le hubieran acabado.</p><p>Hay veces que las palabras están de más. Estorban el momento. Hay veces en que un gesto pide a gritos ser el mensajero del amor. Yin y Yang se abrazaron en un abrazo magnético que los rodeó mutuamente. Jack hizo lo mismo con sus hermanas. Era suficiente para decir que sin importar el tiempo, el espacio y los problemas, estarán aquí, el uno para el otro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Bien alumnos, como sabrán, la señorita Lina Swart es la nueva orientadora de la escuela, y hoy ha venido a darles una charla que será de vital importancia para sus vidas —el director Dankworth infló el pecho de orgullo frente a los treinta adolescentes que lo observaban fijamente. Los últimos grados escolares tenían la importante misión de decidir qué hacer con sus vidas a la hora de egresar. Para eso Lina se encontraba a su lado. Tras su presentación, sería el turno de ofrecerles una charla general al penúltimo grado sobre cómo tomar correctamente tamaña decisión.</p><p>—Muchas gracias director —respondió—, sé que para muchos sonará bastante preocupante tomar esta decisión, pero no hay que tenerle miedo. Quiero que entiendan que si se equivocan no es el fin del mundo, y que si logran conocerse a sí mismos, podrán tomar la decisión correcta.</p><p>Mientras Lina hablaba, no le quitaba la vista a Yenny. Tras la explosión de la escuela, su trabajo se redujo a un confinamiento en su hogar. Con el pasar de los días, la idea que apuntaba a un matrimonio entre Yin y Yang se había diluido entre sus recuerdos, hasta el punto de considerarlo parte de su imaginación. Llegó a considerar que ese matrimonio que vio con cinco hijos afuera de la escuela no eran la misma pareja de hermanos con quienes había compartido durante su infancia. Tan solo era un desliz de su cerebro, un alcance de nombre y apariencia. Pronto dejaría de prestarle atención al asunto, quedando en el olvido en medio de un montón de otros pendientes.</p><p>Aquel primer día tras el retorno a las clases, ella se topó cara a cara con la hija mayor de este matrimonio. Era inevitable el parecido con sus progenitores, y no se refería necesariamente a la pareja que vio afuera de la escuela el primer día. Su físico era idéntico a aquella Yin que vio en la heladería la última vez antes de desaparecer del pueblo sin dejar pistas. Su pelaje era una mezcla perfecta de los colores de los gemelos. Y sus ojos, eran exactamente los mismos que Yang le presentó la primera vez que se conocieron en esa feria durante su infancia.</p><p>Yenny por su parte, estaba lejos de la sala de clases. Con sus dos padres ahora trabajando y dos de sus hermanos en el hospital, la vida se había vuelto cuesta arriba. Sus responsabilidades y preocupación hacia su familia aumentaron. Esto le absorbía gran parte de su vida. ¿Vocación? ¿Futuro? Primero debía solucionar su presente. A su lado Susan hacía lo posible mediante morisquetas para traerla de regreso a la Tierra.</p><p>Tras la retirada del director, Lina presentó un discurso que podría haber interesado a más de alguien, pero que a nuestra protagonista le costaba interiorizar. A pesar de todos los problemas, ambos padres acordaron que debía vigilar a Jack, impidiéndole asistir a sus clases de Woo Foo. Ella lo encontraba absurdo. Jack era quien mejor podía cuidarse de todos los hermanos, y quien incluso podría ser de ayuda en medio de este caos, incluso a pesar de su inmadurez. A pesar de sus alegatos, la orden quedó zanjada. Ella pensaba hablar seriamente con él después de clases en busca de respuestas.</p><p>—¿Aun no entiendo por qué es una pregunta vocacional el saber si te gusta el olor a gasolina? —Susan se encontraba comentando el test vocacional que Lina les había entregado tras su charla.</p><p>Ella y Yenny se encontraban fuera de la sala caminando por los pasillos del colegio una vez finalizadas las clases. Yenny caminaba en silencio en dirección fija a la sala de música. Allí solía ensayar Jack junto a su banda. Susan caminaba a su lado de forma distraída, mientras intentaba arrancar a su amiga de su preocupación.</p><p>Susan era una osa parda con una dulce sonrisa. Tenía una estampa de delicadeza, simpleza y alegría. Amaba tomar las cosas con ligereza, minimizando lo más posible las preocupaciones. Con su chaleco sin mangas color rojo sobre su blusa colocada descuidadamente, se la podía ver caminando despreocupada, sonriéndole a todo y a todos, pero sin fijarse en su propio camino. Su torpeza también formaba parte de su currículum vitae. Desde la primaria se había llevado bastante bien con Yenny. Eran más parecidas de lo que las personas pudieran imaginar, mientras que en sus diferencias solían complementarse bastante bien.</p><p>En el fondo Susan sabía perfectamente por lo que pasaba su amiga. No le gustaba ser directa, encontraba inútil decirle «¡Hey anímate! ¡Esto va a pasar!». Era mejor invocar al espíritu de la creatividad y encontrar una manera ingeniosa de sacarle una sonrisa. Yenny por su parte podía intuir los pasos de su amiga. Era bastante predecible, pero en aquel instante no era un buen momento para hacer como si no pasara nada. Su preocupación paso a paso era reemplazada por su curiosidad, y el conocer el trasfondo de lo que realmente ocurría era su gran meta.</p><p>—Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos? —Susan comentó repentinamente.</p><p>—A la sala de música —respondió Yenny sin despegar la vista.</p><p>—¡¿La sala de música?! —exclamó la osa emocionada. No era común que Yenny se dirigiera a donde estaba su hermano, pero siempre era una emoción inminente toparse con su amor secreto.</p><p>Yenny, como en casos anteriores, también había adivinado las intenciones de su amiga. Y es que era evidente para casi todo el mundo su amor por el conejo, para todos menos precisamente el aludido. Una sonrisa leve fue el triunfo para la osa. Valió la pena tanta parafernalia.</p><p>El colegio St. George se caracterizaba por ser enorme. Esto se veía reflejado en la distancia recorrida por ambas amigas al recorrer desde su salón ubicado al final del pasillo del tercer piso a la sala de música ubicada en el sótano bajo el patio de la primaria. Tras recorrer pasillos, escaleras, salones y patios, finalmente se encontraron frente a frente con la puerta metálica entreabierta de la sala buscada. Desde su interior se podía escapar el sonido de una guitarra, un bajo y una batería, además de un sintetizador digital. Susan se alisaba su falda a cuadros y llenaba sus expectativas, mientras que Yenny abría con lentitud la puerta.</p><p>Los cinco músicos se voltearon tras una pausa al ver movimiento desde la entrada.</p><p>—¡Vaya! ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! —saludó un lobo flaco y alto que sostenía un bajo— ¿Qué hacen estas bellas doncellas por un lugar como este?</p><p>—Jack, tenemos que hablar —Yenny fue directo al grano.</p><p>El aludido estaba guardando su guitarra eléctrica. Estaban cerca de la hora de almuerzo y de todas formas el ensayo debía finalizar. Se sentía resignado a que aquella frase fuera pronto disparada por su hermana. Tras el discurso recriminatorio de sus padres, era más que obvio que Yenny sería la siguiente.</p><p>Tras una lluvia de chiflidos por parte de sus compañeros, una cerda salió de detrás de la batería y se acercó al conejo.</p><p>—Entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿verdad? —le dijo con voz rasposa—. Espero que puedas repetir ese solo que improvisaste hace un rato ¡Fue increíble!</p><p>—Por supuesto Francesca —respondió con una sonrisa de auxilio. Esperaba que ella pudiera invocar una intervención divina que lo pudiera salvar de otro castigo. Por otro lado, Francesca interpretó esa sonrisa como una señal de afecto que llegó a su corazón y se reflejó en sus ojos.</p><p>Tras la despedida, Jack pasó por el umbral de la puerta, en donde se encontraba Yenny y su amiga.</p><p>—Hola Jack —disparó Susan con timidez.</p><p>—Eh, hola —respondió con amabilidad. Estaba tan preocupado por su eventual suplicio que había olvidado casi por completo la presencia de la osa. Al menos ese saludo fue suficiente para calmar la ansiedad de ella.</p><p>Se dirigieron al exterior, en donde había cientos de niños corriendo y jugando. Se dirigieron hacia el interior de un pasillo techado, lugar escogido por Yenny para conversar.</p><p>—Bien, ¿puedes decirme qué te pasa? —comenzó Jack a la defensiva.</p><p>—Mira, tenemos que hablar en privado —Yenny le lanzó una mirada Susan, quien pudo captar la indirecta.</p><p>—¡Oh! Pues los esperaré en la cafetería, ¡Nos vemos Jack! —se despidió Susan mientras se retiraba con prisa. Jack alzó una ceja ante su mención, pero Yenny se encargó de traerlo al aquí y al ahora.</p><p>—Mira Jack, hay algo que me preocupa de todo esto, y quisiera respuestas —comenzó—. Tú sabes que mamá y papá me pidieron que te vigilara.</p><p>Jack bajó las orejas y desvió la mirada. No era la intención de Yenny incomodarlo, más bien quería respuestas. Respiró hondo y continuó:</p><p>—¿Por qué ellos no quieren que vayas a tus clases de Woo Foo?</p><p>Esa era una pregunta que a él también le recorría la mente desde aquella pelea con su padre. No había podido más que teorizar frente a lo que el propio maestro Jobeaux le había contado. Una respuesta oficial le era desconocida.</p><p>—La verdad yo tampoco quisiera hacer esto —confesó su hermana—. Con Jacob y Jimmy en el hospital, con Yuri metiéndose en problemas casi todos los días, con papá y su nuevo empleo y mamá con su eterno trabajo, creo que más que vigilarte, deberías ayudarme a lidiar con todo este problema. Si no existe una razón justificada para tener que impedir que vayas a esas clases, pues podríamos hacer un trato.</p><p>Jack le devolvió una mirada de extrañeza. Los hechos estaban tomando un rumbo inesperado.</p><p>—Solo dime qué pasó —le pidió ella.</p><p>—Pues la verdad tampoco lo sé —respondió Jack—. Nuestros padres jamás me han dado una respuesta concreta sobre qué les molesta. Solo puedo deducir que a ellos no les agrada el maestro Jobeaux. Según él, ellos se conocían de niños.</p><p>—¿En serio? —las cejas de Yenny demostraban su extrañeza ante el relato de su hermano.</p><p>—Todo me parece muy raro —concluyó Jack.</p><p>—Pues podríamos intentar averiguarlo —propuso Yenny—. Te cubriré las espaldas y podrás ir libremente a tus clases, pero a cambio necesito que no te metas en problemas y que le saques la mayor cantidad de información posible a tu maestro.</p><p>—Esas son dos cosas —alegó Jack.</p><p>—Bueno, solo averigua todo lo que puedas —aceptó—. La actitud de papá y mamá frente a esto de las artes marciales me parece muy rara, y vamos a llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto.</p><p>Jack sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Yenny estiró su mano.</p><p>—¿Tenemos un trato?</p><p>Jack respondió el saludo.</p><p>—Tenemos un trato.</p><p>Ambos decidieron ponerse en marcha rumbo a la cafetería.</p><p>—Por cierto, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti esto de las artes marciales? —preguntó Yenny.</p><p>—Bueno, no sabría explicarlo —respondió su hermano—. Simplemente fue algo que pasó a primera vista, y pasó.</p><p>—Pero creí que tu afición era la música —alegó la coneja.</p><p>—También lo es —respondió—, puedo perfectamente hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Tal vez algún día hasta pueda combinarlas.</p><p>Tras un breve silencio, Jack agregó:</p><p>—Me gustaría poder dedicarme a algo que pudiera mezclar todas mis pasiones.</p><p>—Al menos lo tienes más claro que yo —respondió su hermana con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Bueno, tú podrías dedicarte a mandar —respondió Jack con una sonrisa pícara—. Siempre has sido buena en eso.</p><p>Una leve sonrisa se acomodó en Yenny mientras proseguían su kilométrico camino rumbo a la cafetería.</p><p>Un Porsche deportivo rojo iba surcando las calles a toda velocidad, hasta que de repente se detuvo elegantemente a medio camino. La experticia de su conductor le permitió evitar un inminente atropello con su lujosa máquina. En medio de la calle había una niña tirada en el suelo. Acababa de caerse en medio del camino del vehículo a su muerte segura. Era una coneja rosa de ojos lilas a cuyo conductor lo lanzó hacia el pozo de sus recuerdos.</p><p>—¡Oye niña qué haces ahí! —el conductor se bajó del automóvil, molesto y asustado. Era una cucaracha vestida con un traje de franela color mostaza y con unos lentes de sol colgando de su camisa naranja. Sus dos pares de patas se colocaron frente a la niña mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.</p><p>—Yo… yo… me caí —balbuceaba mientras se limpiaba el polvo de  su uniforme.</p><p>—Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó el extraño mientras se cercioraba que su auto no la hubiera atropellado con solo el aire empujado por su loca carrera.</p><p>—Yuri —respondió la pequeña—. ¡Oh no! ¡Debo ir al hospital!</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —la cucaracha sintió la presión en su pecho ante esas palabras.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien —respondió la niña ya más recompuesta—. Es solo que debo ir a ver a mi hermano al hospital.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Justamente yo iba en esa misma dirección. Si quieres te llevo —se ofreció el desconocido.</p><p>—Está bien —la niña emocionada, se subió a aquel monstruo velocista. Los consejos de sus hermanos mayores de no subirse a los autos de desconocidos se fueron por un saco roto.</p><p>Sorprendido ante la actitud, la cucaracha tomó el volante de su vehículo, y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha.</p><p>—¿Vas a ver a alguien al hospital, Carl? —le preguntó la pequeña en una inmediata confianza.</p><p>—Sí, tengo una novia que es enfermera en el hospital, y quedamos de vernos —respondió el aludido—… ¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —agregó extrañado.</p><p>—Sale en esa tarjeta —Yuri apuntó a una tarjeta colgada por una cinta en el espejo retrovisor. La tarjeta versaba «Hola, soy Carl Garamond».</p><p>—Ah —la cucaracha se quedó sin palabras. Aunque la pequeña le recordaba a cierta coneja que había conocido en su infancia, en realidad mientras menos supiera del significado de su parecido, mejor sería para su vida.</p><p>Llegaron al hospital, y la cucaracha estacionó su Porsche en los estacionamientos subterráneos. Se bajó junto con la pequeña, y juntos llegaron hasta el primer piso del recinto.</p><p>Ese día Yin y Yang se toparon temprano en el hospital. Yin se encontró con un agujero en su agenda, que quiso rellenar con una visita a sus hijos. Yang por su parte recibió un permiso de parte de la propia Sara de salir temprano para acompañar a sus hijos. Los doctores habían informado que ambos chicos estaban fuera de riesgo vital. Solo había sido un enorme susto para la familia.</p><p>Tras una jornada de visitas, ambos se encontraron afuera de la puerta del cuarto de Jacob.</p><p>—¿Sabes Yang? —comenzó Yin—. Me consuela mucho saber que al menos Jacob se está tomando para bien todo esto.</p><p>—Sí, él es alguien muy fuerte —agregó Yang. Él sospechaba del «pero» que continuaba.</p><p>—Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Jimmy —agregó Yin. Aunque su actitud era similar a la que tenía antes del último ataque, en general nunca ha sido un chico muy alegre. Le preocupaba que esa actitud derivara en alguna clase de depresión.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Yin —Yang la abrazó—, él es más fuerte de lo que imaginas. Es normal que se vea así de triste, sus enfermedades lo han golpeado demasiado fuerte. Pero en el fondo él lucha día a día por salir de esta.</p><p>Yin sonrió, no tanto por las palabras vacías de su pareja, sino por el hecho de sentirse entre sus brazos. Tantos días de rutinas, problemas, desafíos y molestias, le habían hecho olvidar el calor de un abrazo. Olvidando los protocolos, le devolvió el abrazo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yang. Era ese amor, sutil, honesto, perseverante, el que fue capaz de romper poco a poco hasta las más duras de las barreras, colocándolos en donde se encontraban ahora. El recuerdo de todos esos desafíos superados con un beso llegó a ambos. Un beso que significaba mucho más que un beso. Un beso que prometía seguridad, apoyo, compromiso. Un beso que te daba una fuerza que te permitía hasta detener el tiempo. Nada era imposible en aquel instante.</p><p>Un beso se convirtió en la primera piedra de esta historia.</p><p>Al giro de un pasillo Carl se topó en la cara y con creces con ese recuerdo de infancia que hace unas horas amenazaba con saltar de su poza. Él recordaba perfectamente a los gemelos Yin y Yang durante su infancia. Nunca esperó volver a encontrarlos años más tarde, ni mucho menos compartiendo un apasionado beso.</p><p>—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —Yuri corrió al encuentro de sus padres. Fue el grito perfecto para llamar la atención de la pareja. Carl no tuvo escapatoria. Los gemelos acababan de atraparlo con la vista.</p><p>El terror llegó al mismo tiempo para ambos.</p><p>Un beso se convirtió en el primer petardo de su destrucción.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Mi muñequito de turrón con nuez!</p><p>Una yegua con pelaje gris y un uniforme de enfermera llegó a trote  suave desde detrás de Yin y Yang, en dirección hacia un Carl que no imaginaba que fuera posible que la situación pudiera ponerse más incómoda.</p><p>Nuestros protagonistas se quedaron estáticos, viendo como la enfermera abrazaba efusivamente a la cucaracha, desconociendo totalmente la situación que acababa de interrumpir. Carl no movía un músculo mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Este juego lo ganaba el primero que pudiera salir de su impresión.</p><p>—¿Cómo te ha ido mi amor? —prosiguió la yegua aún sin caer en cuenta de lo sucedido—. ¡Me alegra tanto que hubieras podido venir! Tengo un caso de un «bogart» que es bastante preocupante, claro, sé que yo no soy experta en magia negra, y que el experto eres tú, pero juro que este caso si se trata de uno.</p><p>—¡Mónica! Qué bueno verte —respondió Carl respondiéndole el abrazo. Aunque en su voz aún sonaba el nerviosismo que no había podido arrancarse, buscaba que su novia le diera los boletos de escape de esta incómoda situación.</p><p>—¿Está todo bien? —Mónica notó preocupación en el tono de su voz.</p><p>De inmediato a la yegua se le ocurrió observar su entorno en busca de alguna pista, encontrándose con los tres pares de ojos de los conejos que la observaban a su espalda.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Señores Chad! —los saludó—. ¡Qué suerte que están aquí! Mira Carl, te presento a Yin y Yang Chad, los padres del niño del que te estoy hablando.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —la exclamación al unísono de los padres no se hizo esperar.</p><p>—¡¡¿Qué?!! —la última esperanza para Carl de huir de ahí acababa de estrellarse contra el suelo.</p><p>—Si, se trata del pequeño Jimmy Chad —contestó Mónica—. Él es un niño bastante enfermito que está en estos momentos en la Unidad de Cuidados Intermedios. Lo he visto hablar solo, peleando con un ser invisible, culpándolo directamente de todas sus enfermedades.</p><p>—¿Qué Jimmy qué? —la intervención de Yuri le recordó a los presentes de su existencia.</p><p>—Mira Yuri, ¿por qué no entras a ver a Jacob a su habitación? —le dijo Yin en un tono condescendiente.</p><p>—Pero quiero saber qué tiene Jimmy —insistió la pequeña.</p><p>—Ya pronto lo sabrás, por ahora los adultos tenemos que hablar, así que entra ahora —le respondió su madre mientras abría la puerta y la empujaba hacia el interior. La pequeña hubiera insistido con facilidad, pero Yin la encerró tan aprisa que no le quedó de otra que dejarse llevar.</p><p>Yang por mientras no podía dejar de ver a Carl. La misma presión que aquel día en que se topó con Lina se repitió en su pecho. Carl también lo vio. Sabía perfectamente que lo había reconocido, a él y a su hermana. Solo era cuestión de abrir la boca para dar la alarma. No sabía qué podía pasar si el mundo se llegara a enterar que la mujer a quien había presentado como su esposa en realidad era su hermana. Fuera lo que fuera, solo sabía que no era nada bueno. Le habían entregado en bandeja la oportunidad a Carl, el malvado brujo cucaracha, de vengarse.</p><p>—Igual no se preocupen —continuó Mónica—, Carl Garamond es uno de los mejores expertos en magia de todo el mundo. ¡Y no lo digo yo! Egresó como mago profesional con un doctorado en Magia Negra desde la Universidad de Hogwarts. Ha viajado por todo el mundo aprendiendo distintas técnicas de magia, y yo lo he acompañado en muchos de esos viajes. ¡Vamos Carl! ¡Diles!</p><p>Un codazo en las costillas fue suficiente para despertar a un Carl que no encontraba la hora para huir de allí.</p><p>—Sí, sí claro —respondió tartamudo—. Yo podría ayudarlos si es que todo esto se trata de un asunto mágico —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>—En serio, si de verdad se trata de un bogart, Carl puede sanar a su hijo, quien quedaría completamente sano de absolutamente todo —agregó Mónica a su publicidad.</p><p>Yin y Yang se quedaron de una pieza. Mónica pensaba que era tras su repentino discurso que le ofrecía una solución demasiado buena para ser verdad, a un problema que el pequeño acarreaba consigo durante sus ocho años de vida. La realidad iba más allá de eso. Lo que les preocupaba era que Carl terminara hablando. Estaban entre sus patas. Aún imaginaban que estaban frente a la misma cucaracha que creaba planes fallidos cada semana. Aquella afirmación no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. A lo largo de su vida, Carl logró salir adelante superando a su familia que lo detestaba y sus traumas de infancia. Logró salir tan victorioso que lo último que deseaba era volver a revolcarse con su pasado.</p><p>—Pues mucho gusto señor Garamond —Yin fue la primera en reaccionar estirando su mano hacia la cucaracha.</p><p>—No, pues el placer es mío —Carl le siguió el juego. Con un apretón de manos ambos acordaron que eran dos desconocidos que se veían por primera vez, enterrando así todo un pasado.</p><p>—Pues la verdad parece muy interesante su currículum —prosiguió Yin intentando sonar amable—, pero nos cuesta creer que se trate de alguna clase de magia lo que le ocurre a nuestro hijo. Según los doctores, él tiene serios problemas de origen genético, y en base a eso lo hemos estado tratando durante toda su vida.</p><p>—Pues la verdad yo también sospecho que se trata de algo genético —respondió Carl. «Especialmente si se trata de un hijo del incesto» agregó su mente.</p><p>—Pero no puedes afirmarlo sin antes verlo —insistió Mónica apretándole el brazo—. ¿Por qué no vamos ahora?</p><p>—Podría ir —aceptó Carl—, si es que los padres me lo permiten.</p><p>La pareja fijó su mirada en el matrimonio. Yang se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Tenía a Yin de su parte, y veía que estaba dominando la situación. Yin en tanto comenzaba a tomar al toro por las astas. Era buena en eso. Estaba tomando confianza. ¡Era Carl! Le habían dado una paliza semana por medio. De todos sus antiguos conocidos, él era el que menos podía ser capaz de revelar la verdad. Ella tenía mil y una técnicas de acallarlo en caso de atreverse. Confiaba en que solo se trataba de un peligro menor. Una molestia que mientras más pronto se fuera de sus vidas era mejor para todos.</p><p>—La verdad todo esto nos ha tomado tan de sorpresa —respondió Yin con más seguridad—. Creo que lo mejor será que lo pensemos un poco y luego le decimos nuestra decisión.</p><p>—Excelente, pueden tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo —se adelantó Carl. Mientras imaginaba estando en el lugar más lejano del mundo para cuando se les ocurriera llamarlo.</p><p>—Sé que es algo sorpresivo y todo eso —insistió Mónica sin soltarlo—, pero es solo una visita rápida. Solo está a un par de pasillos de aquí. No tomará más de cinco minutos.</p><p>—Pero… —balbuceó Carl mientras su novia lo jalaba del brazo en dirección al cuarto.</p><p>—Creo que mi esposa tiene razón —se atrevió a intervenir Yang cortándole el paso a la enfermera—. Creo que lo mejor es que lo veamos otro día.</p><p>—Además dudo que se trate de un bogart como tú dices —agregó Carl soltándose del brazo—. No son muy comunes que digamos.</p><p>—¡Pero sé que hay alguna clase de espíritu chocarrero atacando al pequeño! —insistió con firmeza. Su mirada decidida le informaba a Carl que no se podría escapar tan fácil de allí aunque tuviera el apoyo de sus ex enemigos— Lo siento aquí, en el corazón —agregó golpeándose el pecho—. El pobre Jimmy se encuentra triste, decaído. Me ha dicho que lleva así desde que tiene memoria. Él no conoce la salud, no sabe lo que es correr, saltar, jugar. En la escuela nadie lo quiere, dicen que lo golpean, que le hacen el vacío —su voz comenzó a quebrarse—. No entiende por qué es así. No entiende qué clase de demonio ha llenado su vida de mala suerte. Lo que más le duele es preocupar a sus padres, a su familia. Él quiere que ellos sean felices, y no quiere perturbar esa felicidad por culpa de su existencia. Me ha dicho que incluso prefiere no haber nacido si eso le permite no traerles tantos problemas a sus padres.</p><p>Sus ojos humedecidos solo le daban más peso a sus palabras. Los padres de Jimmy la observaban tiesos y mudos. Yin en particular sentía bastante resquemor ante el discurso de la enfermera. Jimmy era alguien demasiado tímido como para abrirse de tal manera con alguien, especialmente con alguien fuera de su familia.</p><p>—Vaya, creo que ha hablado mucho con ese niño —respondió Carl incomodísimo. Él sabía que Mónica tenía un corazón enorme, que era capaz de conectarse con el corazón de quién se le presentara. Era normal que se encariñara con sus pacientes, especialmente con aquellos que aparecen con frecuencia en el hospital donde le tocaba trabajar. Un corazón honesto y cálido, pero también lleno de cicatrices por culpa de aquellos pacientes que no tuvieron un final feliz. Esta vez, ese cariño no lo dejaría escapar de esta situación.</p><p>—Por favor Carl —continuó su discurso sosteniendo las manos de la cucaracha—, solo te pido que le hagas una visita. Si él no tiene nada relacionado con la magia, puedes retirarte y no saber más del tema. Él está muy cerca de aquí y no te tomará más de cinco minutos. Por favor.</p><p>La rogativa selló las cadenas que ataron a Carl nuevamente a la vida de los hermanos que le hicieron la vida imposible en el pasado, y que regresaban con más problemas en el presente.</p><p>Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Jimmy, se podía percibir un lugar silencioso. El pequeño se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. Fácilmente podría confundirse con una estatua o un maniquí por lo quieto que se encontraba. Su mirada fría distaba mucho de la de un niño cualquiera.</p><p>—¿Jimmy? —Yin fue la primera en hablar.</p><p>El pequeño se volteó, y pudo ver a los cuatro adultos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus padres y a la enfermera nuevamente de visita. Carl estaba detrás de todo el séquito, esperando a que quienes conocían más al niño lo tranquilizaran antes de su intervención. Por un lado se sentía en confianza frente a las probabilidades de que precisamente un  bogart estuviera molestando a un niño. Muchas veces Mónica le había presentado supuestos casos, pero casi nunca resultaban ser reales. Por otro lado, conocía su mala suerte, y temía que justo en el único caso en que esperaba que tampoco ocurriera nada, se dieran vuelta las cosas.</p><p>En cierto instante, con pesar, logró determinar la verdad.</p><p>—Hola Carl. ¿Me recuerdas?</p><p>Una sombra oscura y con brillantes ojos rojos se encontraba justo detrás del menor. Estaba casi sobre su nuca, expulsando su hedor. La reconocía perfectamente. Tuvo serios problemas con ese espectro hace algunos años en Zimbabue. ¿Qué rayos hacía en esta parte del mundo?</p><p>—Mira te presento a un amigo, él se llama Carl —su novia lo presentó. El pequeño clavó sus ojos en la cucaracha. Su mirada penetrante simplemente lo atrapó. Ni siquiera podía interpretarla.</p><p>—Hola Carl —lo saludó por formalidad.</p><p>—Hola —respondió de forma automática.</p><p>—¿Qué te trae por acá? —le dijo la sombra detrás del pequeño.</p><p>—Él es alguien que viene a ayudarte —agregó Mónica.</p><p>—¿Es doctor? —preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad.</p><p>—Algo así —respondió la enfermera—, pero primero tiene que ver si él puede ayudarte.</p><p>—¿Ahora te la das de enfermero? —intervino la sombra con sorna.</p><p>—¿Y qué me va a hacer? —preguntó Jimmy.</p><p>—Tranquilo, él solo te hará algunas preguntas, ¿Carl? —respondió Mónica con un tono maternal.</p><p>De muy cerca, Yin y Yang observaban  con atención cada movimiento de la pareja. Entendían perfectamente la complicidad entre la enfermera y su ex enemigo, y estaban a punto de saltar ante cualquier paso en falso.</p><p>Carl no podía dejar de mirar aquella sombra, quien al saber que nadie más era capaz de verla, aprovechaba su oportunidad de provocar a Carl.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¿Qué son esos modales? —le decía con voz áspera— ¿Acaso me estás haciendo la ley del hielo? ¿Te molesta que te haya reemplazado por este juguete nuevo? ¿Sabes? Esta presa es mucho más interesante que tú. Me encanta disfrutarla poco a poco…</p><p>—¿Carl? ¿Puedes ver algo? —inquirió Mónica al ver a su pareja observar la escena con tanta quietud.</p><p>La expectación se cernía sobre los conejos, quienes no entendían lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>—No, no hay nada —respondió Carl.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? —cuestionó su novia.</p><p>—Sí, esto no se trata de nada paranormal —sentenció la cucaracha.</p><p>—Pero, ¿estás seguro? —aunque su respuesta era certera, ella notaba que su lenguaje corporal indicaba todo lo contrario. Su mirada apuntaba justo detrás del niño, y ella intentaba concentrar su vista inútilmente, en busca de aquello que Carl quería ocultarle.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora me haces la desconocida?! —alegó la sombra.</p><p>—Bueno, eso era algo que podíamos sospechar desde un principio —intervino Yin con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.</p><p>—Carl, mírame —Mónica insistía mirando frente a frente a la cucaracha—. ¿Está todo bien?</p><p>—¿Entonces puedo quedarme con el niño? —una sonrisa triunfante surgió de la boca del espectro.</p><p>Carl miraba de reojo al espectro triunfante, bailando alegremente mientras comenzaba a flotar por cada rincón de la habitación.</p><p>—¿Por qué insistes en eso? —cuestionó Carl sin perder de vista al espectro.</p><p>—Pues no te noto seguro —respondió ella.</p><p>—Quizás solo sea hora de dejar en paz al niño —Carl escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras. Quería vérselas con el espectro a solas más tarde. Demasiada gente le incomodaba.</p><p>—Pero, ¿tiene algo? —insistió la enfermera.</p><p>—Es solo cansancio —respondió Carl—, nada paranormal.</p><p>Mónica estaba por insistir, pero Yin intervino a tiempo.</p><p>—Creo que el señor Garamond tiene razón —dijo—, la verdad a Jimmy le incomoda los desconocidos, más aún si no tienen en qué ayudar.</p><p>—Por supuesto —agregó Carl mientras sus patas lo empujaban hacia la salida—. Por mi parte no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Cuídense mucho y hasta nunca.</p><p>—¡Espera Carl! —Mónica no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la cucaracha ya había abandonado la habitación.</p><p>Antes de retirarse también, dio la media vuelta para despedirse:</p><p>—En serio lamento todos los problemas que pude haber causado —dijo tras una reverencia—. Espero que esto no provoque algún problema a futuro.</p><p>—No se preocupe —respondió Yang con amabilidad.</p><p>—Sabemos que trataba de buscar lo mejor para nuestro hijo —agregó Yin.</p><p>El retiro definitivo de Carl fue un alivio para nuestra pareja. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en las sillas de una sala de espera cercana. Por varios minutos quedaron en silencio, descansando de la adrenalina sentida. En toda su vida habían pasado por serias dificultades, pero jamás el pasado les había dado un zarpazo tan fuerte.</p><p>—¿Yin? —Yang fue el primero en hablar.</p><p>—¿Sí dime? —contestó ella.</p><p>—¿Ahora qué haremos?</p><p>—No lo sé —confesó ella.</p><p>El silencio se tragó todo lo que habían construido en años.</p><p>—¿Mami? —una voz interrumpió el espanto de ambos. Al lado de Yin se encontraba Yuri, seguida por Jacob.</p><p>—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les cuestionó su madre.</p><p>—¿Carl podrá sanar a Jimmy? —la pregunta de Yuri fue directa.</p><p>Yin podría haber sido directa con su hija. Podría haberle pedido que se olvidara de ese sujeto. Pedirle que siguiera con su vida normal. Pero, su familia estaba colgando de un hilo. Ya no era una Lina que llegó desde la escuela. Ya no era un maestro Jobeaux recordándoles el Woo Foo. Ni siquiera era solo Carl. Eran los tres juntos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los tres se encontraran, ataran cabos sueltos, y fueran tras su pista. Tenían los días contados.</p><p>Yin se guardó cualquier comentario. Simplemente abrazó a su hija, con fuerza. Quería decirle al destino que cualquier cosa que le deparara, no iba a soltar a sus hijos, jamás. Yang hizo lo mismo con Jacob. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo. Alguien que con su presencia lo trajera de regreso al presente. Que lo peor aún no ocurría y que estaba a tiempo de impedirlo. No sabía cómo, pero debían huir de esta trampa.</p><p>La familia estaba en peligro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Carl?</p><p>La enfermera se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital. La noche había aterrizado. Carl se había instalado en una mesa al lado de un ventanal, con un café instantáneo entre sus manos. Su mirada se hallaba perdida en las estrellas del cielo, meditando.</p><p>—¿Está todo bien? —la yegua se sentó en la silla vacía al frente de su novio, quien no había movido un músculo desde su llegada.</p><p>El espectro con el que se había topado hace unas horas lo lanzaba hacia sus recuerdos, hacia aquel encuentro una madrugada en las calles de Zimbabue. Había sido el ser más poderoso con el que se había enfrentado hasta entonces. Hoy estaba aquí mostrándole una pista no tan evidente. Ese niño no era un ser ordinario. No era solo el hecho de ser un hijo del incesto, ni que sus padres hayan sido antiguos enemigos de su pasado. Había algo más. Si solo hubiera sido eso, el espectro no lo habría elegido. ¿Qué quería con ese niño?</p><p>—¿Carl? —insistió Mónica.</p><p>Él se volteó y la miró a sus ojos celestes.</p><p>—¿El niño tenía un bogart y no quisiste decírselo a sus padres? —incursionó acertadamente la enfermera.</p><p>Carl simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Mónica quería ir con cuidado. Este caso parecía ser más delicado de lo que podía imaginarse.</p><p>—¿Podrías ver eso ahora? —le propuso—. Estoy de turno hasta las doce, y sus padres ya se fueron. Prometo no decirle nada a nadie.</p><p>Parecía tentadora la oferta. Hablar con ese espectro cara a cara y sin interrupciones. Se sentía capaz de derrotarlo esa misma noche de ser necesario, pero tenía bastantes interrogantes que demandaban ser resueltas antes que nada.</p><p>La penumbra de la habitación de Jimmy contrastaba completamente con la cafetería iluminada. Desde un rincón Carl observaba dormir al pequeño. Se había dormido temprano considerando que recién eran las once de la noche. ¿O era una hora decente para un niño de  ocho años? El espectro no daba señales de vida. Quería preguntarle derechamente cuál era su obsesión con ese niño. Por qué decidió hostigarlo.</p><p>—Ese niño es especial, ¿no?</p><p>No era necesario mirar, no lograría ver nada. Esa voz burlona era única y totalmente reconocible.</p><p>—¿Por qué es especial? —cuestionó Carl sin un ápice de temor.</p><p>—¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no lo notas? —el espectro parecía extrañado.</p><p>El silencio regresó a la habitación. Por la ventana entraba un poco de la luz exterior, dibujando la silueta de un conejo dormitando sobre la cama, con una tranquilidad bastante esquiva en su vida.</p><p>—Tú lo trajiste hasta acá, ¿no? —prosiguió Carl.</p><p>—Hmm, tal vez sí, tal vez no —respondió el espectro—. Tal vez la presión de ser perseguido por una desdicha eterna lo abrumó de sobremanera hasta desmayarse. Tal vez cerré la puerta por dentro para que nadie pudiera ayudarlo. Quién sabe.</p><p>A Carl le molestaba de sobremanera aquel espectro, y no se aguantaba las ganas de encerrarlo nuevamente. Si no fuera por su curiosidad, habría terminado todo de un momento a otro.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes con el niño? —insistió Carl aguantando su molestia.</p><p>—¡Oh nada! —respondió con sarcasmo—. ¡Somos buenos amigos! Jugamos a verdad o reto, nos contamos historias de terror, le ayudo en sus tareas y él me ayuda trayéndome galletitas.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo? —prosiguió Carl con su interrogatorio.</p><p>—Shht, es un secreto —aunque Carl no podía ver mucho, sentía que el espectro se había posado frente a él, a centímetros de su cara.</p><p>Aprovechó la ocasión y de un segundo a otro lo tenía sujeto del cuello con una cuerda de luz roja, totalmente notoria a la luz de las tinieblas.</p><p>—Vas a decirme con toda claridad qué quieres con ese niño ahora —la cucaracha estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.</p><p>Como respuesta se oyó una risa burlona y siniestra. Tan fuerte y aguda que podía haber despertado hasta a los muertos. Carl de inmediato retrocedió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Se encontraba junto a la ventana tras las cortinas, mientras que con la poca visión y su sexto sentido al máximo buscaba algún cambio. El pequeño parecía no haber despertado, pero no se confiaba para nada.</p><p>—¡Oh, vamos! —insistió el espectro. No podía identificar el origen de su voz—. ¿En serio no te das cuenta de por qué es especial este niño?</p><p>—Quiero saber si lo que tú sabes es lo mismo que yo sé —respondió la cucaracha.</p><p>—Sé que no quieres destruirme —respondió—. También sabes que este niño es especial.</p><p>El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Aparentemente la risotada del bogart no provocó mayor daño como se esperaba. Carl no quería darle información adicional al bogart de lo que él sabía. ¿Era especial por ser hijo del incesto? Si era eso, ¿por qué no se ha metido con el resto de sus hermanos?, ¿o acaso planeaba hacerlo en un futuro?</p><p>—Casi, casi, casi —oyó la voz del espectro cerca de su oído derecho—. Aunque el hecho que sea hijo del incesto es una causa más que importante, este niño tiene algo que no tienen sus hermanos.</p><p>La impresión quedó estampada en el rostro de la cucaracha, cubierto por la oscuridad.</p><p>—¿No has notado su aura? —agregó el espectro.</p><p>Efectivamente, sentía una energía Woo Foo proveniente del muchacho. No la había tomado con la consideración debida. Asumió que era debido a quienes eran sus padres. La energía Woo Foo era heredable. Pero tras la pista del espectro pudo sentirla con mayor detalle. Era tan pura y fina como una gota congelada mientras caía en el deshielo de un iceberg, dejando un fino bastón de hielo en su camino.</p><p>—Magnífico, ¿no? —comentó el espectro.</p><p>—Quieres su poder, ¿no? —inquirió la cucaracha.</p><p>—¡¿Qué comes que adivinas?! —el sarcasmo se hizo notar en la voz del espectro.</p><p>Todo cuadró en ese momento. El bogart tenía razón: ese niño sí era especial después de todo. Su interés por descubrir el por qué le cayó de golpe. ¿El hecho de ser hijo del incesto habrá influido? ¿Tendrá que ver el día en que nació? ¿Qué planetas habían alineados ese día? ¿Qué ocurrió el día del parto? Su interés creció como un niño con juguete nuevo.</p><p>—No entiendo por qué te haces tontas preguntas —el espectro parecía leerle la mente—. Solo es cuestión de tomarlo, ¡y ya!</p><p>De pronto, comenzó a oír fuertes pisadas que se acercaban con rapidez al lugar, mientras que el aura del menor dejó de sentirse de improviso.</p><p>—¡Por acá! —alcanzó a oír antes de ser sorprendido.</p><p>Un cerdo regordete con bata abrió de golpe la puerta mientras que otras dos personas entraron detrás de él, encendiendo las luces de la habitación.</p><p>—¿Quién rayos es usted? —preguntó el doctor.</p><p>Antes de responder, una de las personas del séquito del médico intervino.</p><p>—¡Miren! ¡El niño no está!</p><p>De inmediato todos voltearon hacia la cama, la cual la encontraron vacía..</p><p>—¿Qué hizo con el niño? —increpó el doctor a la cucaracha.</p><p>Con un tronar de sus dedos, Carl desapareció del lugar.</p><p>El despertar de la familia Chad no podía ser más desalentadora tras informarse de este evento. Yin fue la primera en recibir la noticia tras atender su teléfono a las seis de la mañana. Desde entonces, redirigir el resto de la jornada fue todo un desafío. A pesar de los problemas, acordaron que el resto de los hijos fueran a la escuela ese día. Era mejor eso que quedarse en casa abrumados por la noticia. Mientras, Yin y Yang harían lo imposible con tal de llegar al fondo del asunto.</p><p>—Buenos días señora Chad —Myriam la saludó con su amabilidad característica desde detrás de su escritorio.</p><p>—Buenos días —el pesar de Yin se coló en su voz.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo? —la ratona con premura se acercó a su jefa para recibir su maletín.</p><p>—Es… —Yin no encontraba las palabras para describir lo sucedido. «Secuestraron a mi hijo». Era una verdad difícil de asumir en especial para una madre. No entendía cómo encontraba la fuerza para seguir de pie ahí, en su oficina. Quizás era la esperanza de encontrarlo y hacer pagar al culpable.</p><p>—Tome asiento —Myriam le acercó una silla de madera que había cerca. Quizás solo fuera que Yin intentó evadir la verdad para poder continuar, pero aquella pregunta la obligó a verle la cara nuevamente. Yin se dejó caer sobre el asiento.</p><p>—¿Necesita algo? ¿Agua? ¿Café? —la servicial ratona comenzaba a asustarse ante la lenta palidez que comenzaba a tomarse el rostro de la coneja.</p><p>—Secuestraron a mi hijo —por fin pudo articular aquellas palabras.</p><p>—¡Dios mío! —Myriam se llevó las manos a su boca—. ¿Quién fue? ¿Uno de los pequeños?</p><p>Yin tragó saliva:</p><p>—Es Jimmy.</p><p>—¡Pobrecito! —exclamó la secretaria con impresión—. ¿Pero saben algo sobre quién fue o cómo fue?</p><p>—Lo secuestraron anoche desde el hospital —respondió Yin con la mirada baja—. Aún no se sabe nada de los culpables.</p><p>—Que tragedia —se lamentó la ratona—. ¡Tan pequeño y le llegan a pasar esas cosas!</p><p>—De verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido —se oyó una tercera voz.</p><p>Yin levantó su vista ante la voz nueva incluida en la conversación. Se topó cara a cara con Lucio Mann, quien la observaba con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de tela.</p><p>—No alcancé a decirle, el señor Mann está aquí —intervino Myriam.</p><p>—Creo que llegué en un mal momento —Lucio se rascaba la nuca con inquietud.</p><p>—¿A qué viniste? —Yin se puso de pie y lo interrogó cara a cara.</p><p>—Solo traje lo que me pediste —Lucio sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su gabardina.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Gra… —Yin estaba estirando su mano hacia el sobre, cuando Lucio lo alejó de su alcance.</p><p>—¡Épale! —exclamó el león—. Recuerda nuestro trato.</p><p>Yin se volteó nerviosamente hacia el escritorio de su asistente. La ratona, quien hace unos instantes seguía atenta la conversación, se atrincheró tras su notebook, fingiendo concentración en una tarea ajena a esa oficina.</p><p>—Veámoslo adentro —ordenó Yin mientras se dirigía a su oficina privada.</p><p>Una sonrisa triunfal del león fue lo último que se vio antes de cerrar la puerta.</p><p>—Muy bien, ¿qué quieres? —Yin fue directo al grano mientras se instalaba en su asiento.</p><p>—¡Vaya! El discurso cambió muy rápido —respondió el león con sorna—. ¿No que estabas tan dolida por el secuestro de tu hijo allá afuera? ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>—Mira Lucio —Yin se puso seria—, lo que pase conmigo y mi vida privada no te incumbe. Solo quiero terminar con este negocio lo antes posible y no volverte a ver la cara nunca más.</p><p>Una larga risotada por parte del león puso a prueba la paciencia de la coneja.</p><p>—Dudo que eso pueda ser posible —respondió con suficiencia—. Hablé con el patriarca y quedó encantado por tu historial. Incluso me retó por no haberte presentado antes.</p><p>Yin se cruzó de brazos, escuchando con atención y desconfianza.</p><p>—Por lo pronto tu primera misión será defender a un cliente —Lucio regresó a una postura igual de seria que su interlocutora—. Si lo liberas, no solo recibirás tu recompensa, sino además puedes no tener compromiso alguno con nosotros.</p><p>Yin alzó una ceja.</p><p>—En serio —agregó adivinando sus intenciones—. Se lo mucho que te molesta estar relacionada con nosotros, y si esa molestia es superior a la oportunidad de llenarte de clientes, y buenos pagos por supuesto, pues sé que nada te va a convencer de lo contrario. Pero sí, es obligatorio defender a este cliente.</p><p>Ante el silencio, Lucio prosiguió:</p><p>—¡Vamos! ¡Sé que te gustará! Es totalmente inocente. Sé que esos son tus clientes favoritos.</p><p>—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Yin.</p><p>—La acusan de encubrimiento —respondió el león—. Créeme, ella no sabe nada de nada. ¿Puedes convencer a la justicia de eso?</p><p>Cuando notó una mirada de duda en la coneja, el león nuevamente sacó su sobre y lo agitó como si se tratara de su boleto triunfal.</p><p>—Vamos allá —aceptó tras un suspiro.</p><p>La fama de Yin Chad era conocida por todo el pueblo, y en la cárcel de alta seguridad no era la excepción. Los guardias la saludaban amablemente cuando la veían pasar. Ella sonreía por educación. Tras de ella, le seguía Lucio con aires de suficiencia mientras también saludaba a los guardias, sin recibir la misma respuesta.</p><p>Yin estaba alejada de los detalles del caso propuesto por Lucio. Para ella era un trámite más. Mientras, quería aprovechar de apoyar en la investigación del secuestro de su propio hijo de manera legal. Ya tenía en mente un bosquejo sobre el caso, los alegatos, argumentos, incluso evidencia, con tal de maximizar los años de cárcel para el culpable.</p><p>La realidad nuevamente la trajo de vuelta al aquí y al ahora, cuando observó que afuera de la oficina en donde Lucio le indicaba que se encontraba su nuevo cliente, también estaba nadie menos que Yang esperando. Junto a él había una cierva vestida con un vestido hasta los tobillos bastante sencillo color verde oscuro.</p><p>—¡Sara! —se acercó Lucio efusivamente con los brazos abiertos—. ¿Cómo está tu marido?</p><p>Tras un par de pasos se detuvo de súbito.</p><p>—¡Oh claro! Lo había olvidado —se disculpó.</p><p>El silencio incómodo se mantuvo por un breve tiempo antes de la intervención de Yang.</p><p>—Yin, ¿qué haces aquí? —interrogó a su esposa.</p><p>—Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar —respondió la aludida—. Vine a ver a un cliente que está allí dentro —agregó apuntando hacia la oficina.</p><p>—¡¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?! —exclamó Yang impresionado frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó  Yin confundida.</p><p>—¿Acaso no sabes quién es tu cliente? —se acercó Yang sumamente molesto.</p><p>—No me han dado muchos detalles —respondió Yin.</p><p>—¡Es la enfermera de nuestro hijo! —gritó apuntando hacia la puerta—. ¡Ella está acusada de ayudar a Carl de secuestrar a Jimmy!</p><p>La sorpresa que arribó sobre Yin solo la empujó a girarse y exigirle explicaciones a Lucio.</p><p>—¡Lucio! —le gritó.</p><p>—¿Qué? Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow —replicó nervioso—, yo no tenía idea de los detalles, ¡pero te juro que ella no tiene nada que ver en el asunto!</p><p>El minuto más largo de la historia procedió tras las palabras del león. Yin se acercó lentamente a la puerta, tentada a abrirla para saber si es cierto lo que acaban de decirle. Recordaba a la enfermera Mónica. Novia de uno de sus antiguos enemigos de infancia. Posiblemente Carl ya le había dicho todo. Además, no le había causado una buena impresión. Esa relación que tenía con su hijo le parecía más que sospechosa. La acusación que le había caído era totalmente válida y fundamentada. Ella estaba preparada para castigar al culpable, no para defenderlo.</p><p>El caso que consideraba un mero trámite se había vuelto más interesante de lo que esperaba.</p><p>—Sabes Lucio —la coneja se volteó hacia el aludido—, olvida el trato. Olvida todo. No voy a defenderla.</p><p>—¡Pero Yin! —replicó el león—. Creí que los abogados estaban para defender a los inocentes.</p><p>—No puedo defender a alguien en quien no creo sobre su inocencia —argumentó.</p><p>—Como si nunca hubiera sacado de la cárcel a un criminal culpable —cuestionó Lucio.</p><p>—Pero ninguno le ha hecho nada a mi familia —respondió con total furia amenazándolo con su índice.</p><p>Yin dio la media vuelta rumbo a la salida, seguida de Yang. Lucio los vio alejarse, cuando de pronto algo lo obligó a detenerlos.</p><p>—Un momento —les dijo. Ambos conejos se voltearon—, ¿ustedes se conocen de antes?</p><p>—Es mi esposo —respondió Yin sin haber logrado desahogar toda su molestia.</p><p>—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó Lucio en tono dubitativo—. Digo, no sé de dónde vienen, pero ustedes dos se parecen mucho.</p><p>Esa frase congeló de inmediato a los gemelos.</p><p>—No sé yo —prosiguió el león—, pero si casualmente me los pillara por la calle, diría que son parientes, no lo sé, ¿hermanos?</p><p>—¡Pero qué cosas dices! —lo increpó Sara colocándose a su lado.</p><p>—No, nada, son sólo ocurrencias mías —finalizó el león.</p><p>Esa última frase era solo un chivo expiatorio para Sara. Su mirada jamás se despegó de los conejos, observando detenidamente el movimiento de hasta el más mínimo músculo. Pudo oler el terror. No era tonto. Ya podía advertir lo que pasaba.</p><p>Tenía atrapada a sus víctimas.</p><p>—Iré a ver a la reclusa —Yin se adelantó caminando raudamente hacia la puerta. Fue un acto reflejo en busca de algún escondite. Aunque la salida estaba más cerca de ella que la oficina, en el fondo, y sin darse cuenta, le daba una señal de auxilio a Lucio. Auxilio para que se callara. Auxilio para que con una frase comenzara a destruir su vida. Yang se quedó solo, atrapado entre la mirada depredadora del león.</p><p>Fue una mala decisión. Una decisión que confirmó las sospechas de Lucio.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Señorita Swart!</p><p>Lina se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles sobre la mesa central de la sala de profesores cuando el director Dankworth la llamó.  Entró caminando con premura. La chica levantó la vista mientras observaba como aquel enorme espécimen se acercaba a ella mientras su panza tambaleaba de un lado a otro.</p><p>—Señor Dankworth, ¿qué se le ofrece? —respondió con amabilidad mientras terminaba de recoger sus papeles.</p><p>—Pues no sé cómo explicárselo —el director estrujaba sus neuronas con tal de encontrar las palabras precisas para su anuncio—. ¡Ocurrió una tragedia!</p><p>Lina abrió aún más los ojos. El director se veía nervioso mientras jugueteaba con su corbata mirando a su entorno. Estaba temiendo que los oídos atentos del resto de los maestros que circulaban por el lugar terminaran oyendo más de la cuenta.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Cree que debamos conversarlo en su oficina? —la asertiva Lina pudo captar las señales, e imaginaba que con un poco más de privacidad el director pudiera hablar con mayor holgura.</p><p>—¡Excelente idea! —el director aceptó el salvavidas, dando media vuelta de inmediato rumbo a su oficina.</p><p>Lina recogió sus papeles con prisa y lo siguió.</p><p>—Acaba de llamarme la señora Chad, y me informó que su hijo menor acaba de ser secuestrado desde el hospital —comenzó su discurso el director una vez a solas con Lina.</p><p>—¿Qué? —tanto la noticia como sus involucrados pillaron desprevenida a Lina, sacándole una exclamación inesperada.</p><p>—Me dijo que ella y su marido se harán cargo de la situación —prosiguió el director con mayor seguridad, y omitiendo cualquier reacción de Lina—, pero que encontraban necesario que el resto de sus hijos vinieran a la escuela el día de hoy.</p><p>Lina no reaccionó. Ya había descubierto que toda reacción estaba de más.</p><p>—Señorita Swart —el director colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, mirando directamente a la aludida—, apenas llegaron los chicos, los envié con el inspector hasta su oficina. Quiero que usted se haga cargo de ellos.</p><p>—¿Yo? —en aquel momento incluso había olvidado su rol como orientadora escolar. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, era completamente válida su pregunta. Era injusto ser la única orientadora escolar para un colegio tan grande como el St. George. En poco tiempo el trabajo se le había acumulado, enterrando cualquier conspiración y teoría acarreada desde el primer día de clases.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el director mientras se paseaba por su oficina—. Converse con ellos, descubra cómo están, cómo se sienten, y si lo considera pertinente, puede enviarlos de regreso a sus clases.</p><p>Lina se había quedado quieta en su asiento, desconectada del paseo de su jefe. Lo que su mente extraía de toda esta situación, era que el destino le entregaba una oportunidad gratuita de acercarse a la familia de sus antiguos amigos. ¿Qué tan cierto era que esa pareja de hermanos hubiera decidido formar una familia de esa naturaleza? Le parecía un espejismo, una ilusión.</p><p>Llegó el momento de comprobar qué tan ficticio era.</p><p>Una ventaja que este colegio fuera tan enorme es la caminata entre un origen y un destino te daba tiempo para meditar. Lina solo conocía un camino hacia su oficina ubicada en el segundo piso, y no estaba segura de que fuera el más corto. Eran diez minutos de caminata por entre largos pasillos y escaleras. Caminata que le sirvió para aterrizar lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>Fuera de su oficina había cuatro hermanos. Estaban mal porque su hermanito menor estaba en peligro. Solo necesitaban consuelo, descubrir cómo se lo estaban tomando, y eventualmente darles la excusa de un día sin clases de ser necesario. Quería centrarse en los hechos. Ser profesional, atender a los chicos, y continuar con su abarrotado calendario de actividades. Pero su mente quería lanzarse hacia el pasado. Cada vez que quería concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora, un recuerdo la desestabilizaba.</p><p>Su objetivo era difícil de todas formas. A fin de cuentas, Yang fue su primer amor. Los primeros sentimientos de nervios, mariposas en el estómago, ansiedad y placer fueron descubiertos entre sus brazos. El primer amor nunca se olvida dicen por ahí, y tienen razón. También fue gran amiga de Yin, probablemente su mejor amiga. A pesar que ella se sentía incómoda con la relación que llevaba con su hermano, con el paso del tiempo terminó por acostumbrarse. Imaginarse que ambos hermanos terminaron juntos, engendrando hijos, pasando por alto el incesto, le era inconcebible. Aunque sí recordaba que Yang fue quien terminó con ella años más tarde, y meses después ambos desaparecieron del pueblo. ¿Acaso se fugó con su hermana? ¿Lo hicieron para formar una vida juntos?</p><p>Quería armar una excusa para justificar los hechos sin pasar por el incesto. Tal vez los hijos de Yin son de otro padre y que ella y su hermano están tratando de encubrir. Tal vez los padres de esos niños no sean sus amigos de infancia y todo se trate de una confusión. Tal vez todo se trate de una broma de mal gusto preparada por todo su entorno. Tal vez sea todo una ilusión. ¿Eran realmente hermanos?</p><p>El aquí y el ahora le advirtieron del presente cuando llegó al pasillo en donde se ubicaba su oficina. Afuera de ella se encontraban cuatro de los conejos que vio bajarse de la van el primer día de clases. Jack se encontraba de pie con su espalda sobre la pared del frente y de brazos cruzados. A su lado Jacob estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas sujetando un libro. Frente a ellos estaba Yenny de pie, con la mirada distraída. Finalmente, Yuri se paseaba de un lado al otro imposibilitada de quedarse quieta.</p><p>Cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos, los cuatro pares de ojos lilas se clavaron en ella. Cualquier teoría que descartara el incesto quedó derrumbada. Cada uno de los chicos era, a su propio estilo, una herencia equitativa de sus padres.</p><p>—Hola chicos —saludó sin poder evitar un temblor en su voz—, ¿entramos?</p><p>De inmediato abrió la puerta de su oficina con la llave que siempre traía. El lugar se hizo pequeño tras la recepción de tantos invitados. Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, se escuchó el timbre resonar en toda la escuela, indicando el inicio de las clases.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿cómo están? —Lina intentó iniciar una conversación con los estudiantes desde su asiento. El silencio fue la única respuesta. La evasiva de los chicos le demostraba que necesitaba más que un simple «hola» para conectar.</p><p>—Supe lo de su hermano —prosiguió—, realmente lo lamento mucho.</p><p>Esa frase solo atrajo la atención de los chicos. Un primer vistazo le decía que una mezcla de temor, sorpresa y malestar general rodeaba a los chicos.</p><p>—Y solo quisiera saber cómo están ustedes —continuó con la esperanza de conseguir romper el hielo.</p><p>—Pues, la verdad todo esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa a todos —Yenny tomó la palabra—. Es algo que ocurrió tan de repente que es difícil entender lo ocurrido.</p><p>—Entiendo —contestó Lina. Su mirada los recorría con detenimiento, mientras el fondo de su ser lidiaba con su deseo de satisfacer su curiosidad acerca de sus padres—. ¿Y cómo te lo has tomado tú? —desvió sus impulsos con otra pregunta más acertada al momento.</p><p>La chica agachó la mirada. Era señal de la búsqueda de un camino alternativo a la confrontación de las emociones. Desde el minuto que abrió los ojos aquella mañana, solo se ha preocupado por otros. Que sus padres puedan tener campo de acción sin la intromisión de sus hermanos. Que sus hermanos pudieran tragar la noticia de la mejor forma. Que los hechos se den de la mejor forma posible. Tanto entregarse a otros, que olvidó cuestionarse cómo lo había sentido ella. Era el inicio de un camino un tanto largo de recorrer.</p><p>—Es… difícil de decir —sentenció finalmente.</p><p>A Lina le pareció una respuesta suficiente para un primer intento.</p><p>—¿Y qué me dices de ti…? —continuó con su interrogatorio mirando al conejo rubio de cabellos largos.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Jacob —respondió el muchacho con educación—, y aunque me sorprende todo esto, tengo una teoría al respecto.</p><p>—¿Una teoría? —Lina arqueó una ceja.</p><p>—Bueno, cuando estaba en el hospital, Yuri me comentó que conoció a un sujeto que prometía curar todas las enfermedades de Jimmy. ¿Qué tal si ese tipo lo secuestró porque sintió interés en Jimmy?</p><p>—Por favor Jacob —se quejó Jack.</p><p>—Pero, ¿papá y mamá lo saben? —cuestionó Yenny, recién conociendo esta nueva información.</p><p>—Según Yuri, ellos fueron con ese sujeto —contestó Jacob—. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —intentó recordar—. Yuri, ¿tú te acuerdas cómo se llamaba?</p><p>En ese instante todos se percataron que la menor de los presentes no se encontraba en el lugar.</p><p>—¿Yuri? —la pregunta de Jacob vino con desconcierto.</p><p>Todos de inmediato recorrieron con su vista cada rincón de la habitación, asombrados ante la mágica desaparición de la pequeña. La puerta no había sido tocada, y el lugar era demasiado pequeño como para esconderse. Lina estaba segura que habían entrado los cuatro a la oficina.</p><p>—¿Dónde está? —Yenny fue quien materializó la pregunta que todos tenían en sus cabezas.</p><p>Los tres hermanos Chad restantes salieron de la oficina junto con Lina, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Yuri cerca de allí.</p><p>—¿Es normal que desaparezca así como así? —preguntó Lina.</p><p>—Si —respondió Jack, anteponiéndose a la respuesta de Yenny—. Suele irse de aquí para allá y aparecer cuando menos se lo piensan.</p><p>—Pero no queremos que se meta en problemas, ¿cierto? —agregó Yenny con molestia.</p><p>—Es inevitable —el conejo se ajustó su mochila—. En fin, creo que me iré a clases. ¡Nos vemos!</p><p>—¡Espera Jack! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan responsable? —le increpó su hermana con ironía, pero sus palabras no recibieron respuesta.</p><p>Tras verlo doblar en la esquina del pasillo, Lina concluyó:</p><p>—Creo que necesita un tiempo a solas. Si de verdad quiere entrar a clases, lo tendremos de vuelta en una media hora.</p><p>Y era verdad. Ningún estudiante podía ingresar tarde a clases, a menos que tuviera algún permiso, permiso que en ese instante solo Lina podía entregarle.</p><p>—¡Esperen! Tengo una idea —Jacob fue el segundo en emprender la retirada.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Yenny.</p><p>—¡Creo saber dónde está Yuri! —respondió el chico antes de perderse de vista tras doblar en la esquina.</p><p>Fue tras esto que Yenny finalmente quedó a solas con Lina.</p><p>Yin abrió lentamente la puerta. La habitación que la esperaba se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Solo habían dos sillas, una frente a la otra, y separadas por una sencilla mesa de madera. Una de las sillas se encontraba ocupada por Mónica. La misma enfermera que hace poco se encontraba tan melosa con Carl, ahora podía verla en su máxima tensión. Intentaba ocultar sus nervios inútilmente jugueteando con sus pulgares. Al ver entrar a la coneja armada con su maletín, quedó congelada. Esperaba que ella precisamente no fuera la abogada encargada de su defensa. Le temía. Conocía la fama de Yin Chad en el mundo judicial a pesar de no pertenecer a aquel mundo. Con su hijo involucrado, solo esperaba terminar pudriéndose en la cárcel gracias a su intervención.</p><p>«Carl». Era la única palabra que rebotaba en su mente. «¿Dónde estarás, Carl?».</p><p>Con una fría seriedad, Yin cerró la puerta y se instaló en la silla frente a ella, colocando su maletín sobre la mesa. Mónica no se atrevía siquiera a parpadear. Estaba en el filo de la condena.</p><p>—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? —fue la primera pregunta que lanzó Yin.</p><p>La aludida negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Si quieres que te saque de aquí, tendrás que decirme qué pasó con mi hijo. Y espero que no te atrevas a mentirme —le advirtió con los dientes apretados. Su tono amenazante y su mirada asesina fueron un amedrentamiento más que suficiente para no alejarse de la verdad. Aunque era difícil imaginarse que una coneja fuera capaz de tal expresión, ahí la tenía. Nadie tenía que contarle nada porque lo estaba viendo en vivo y en directo.</p><p>Mónica no sabía qué hacer. Congeló hasta su respiración con temor a represalias. Esperaba una señal para saber cuál era el siguiente movimiento que le tenían permitido hacer.</p><p>—Habla ahora —Yin se cruzó de brazos y piernas sin perder ni el menor de los movimientos de la yegua.</p><p>Antes de hablar, Mónica intentó rebobinar sus recuerdos con tal de encontrar algo. Simplemente oyó la voz de alerta en el hospital poco antes de irse a su casa. Su turno había terminado. Antes de partir, el director del hospital la mandó a llamar. Las cámaras de vigilancia habían inculpado a Carl del crimen, además de confesar su interacción con ella. Ella le había permitido ingresar a la habitación del menor. Era cómplice de la desaparición. Pero las cámaras solo mostraban la entrada de Carl al cuarto, no lo ocurrido dentro. Podría haber sido el bogart el secuestrador, pero era algo que nadie le creería. Mientras Carl no lograra demostrar su inocencia, ella aún era cómplice del secuestro. Por lo pronto, no tenía ni la menor idea del paradero de su novio.</p><p>Yin comenzó a menear su pata libre, cada vez con mayor velocidad. Mónica debía decir algo si no quería hacerla enojar más.</p><p>—Fue el bogart —quiso ser lo más directa posible, a ver si esta tortura terminaba pronto.</p><p>—¿El bogart? —cuestionó Yin, solicitando más información.</p><p>—Carl es inocente —prosiguió con voz temblorosa—. Si alguien le hizo daño al niño, tiene que haber sido el bogart.</p><p>—¿Cuál bogart? —Yin comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. El propio Carl dijo que no había nada de eso cerca de Jimmy.</p><p>—Él no quiso decírselo a ustedes —confesó ella—. Aprovechó la noche para encararlo.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no quiso decírnoslo? —cuestionó Yin.</p><p>—¡No lo sé! —explotó Mónica al borde de las lágrimas—. Solo sé que Carl no haría nada de eso. ¡Te podría apostar lo que quisieras a que en este momento él está buscando a Jimmy! Te prometo que él regresará. ¡Te lo juro!</p><p>—Los juramentos vacíos no sirven en la corte —sentenció Yin con frialdad.</p><p>—Lo sé —intentó calmarse Mónica—. ¡Solo dale tiempo! Sé que regresará con el niño. Cuando eso ocurra, todos estaremos bien, ¿verdad?</p><p>La pregunta quedó sin respuesta. Yin seguía observándola con la misma furia que antes. ¿Acaso no era suficiente?</p><p>—¿Cómo es que sabías que Jimmy tenía un bogart? —cuestionó la abogada.</p><p>La yegua extendió el silencio durante algunos segundos.</p><p>—Bueno, me ha tocado tratar con él muchas veces —respondió finalmente—. Conversamos de varias cosas. No he notado que haya sido feliz en su vida. Siempre me ha dicho que tiene una especie de mala suerte que lo persigue. Tiene que preocuparse de remedios, horarios, enfermedades. Se siente mal al preocupar a su familia. Todo eso son síntomas de alguna clase de espectro que suele molestar a sus víctimas. Eso lo aprendí de Carl.</p><p>Tanto hablar finalmente le había permitido regresar el alma al cuerpo. Por el contrario, Yin se veía igual que al iniciar la entrevista.</p><p>—Yo he sido su madre desde hace ocho años —habló—. ¿Cómo puedes atribuirte un descubrimiento luego de hablar con él durante un par de semanas y que yo no he descubierto durante toda su vida?</p><p>—Puede que lo del bogart sea algo reciente —se excusó Mónica.</p><p>—Tengo una teoría mejor —Yin se puso de pie con ambas manos sobre la mesa, inclinada hacia su clienta—. Inventaste la historia del bogart para conseguir que tú y tu noviecito pudieran secuestrar a mi hijo. Ahora me vas a decir dónde están.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es eso! —replicó la yegua con angustia.</p><p>No alcanzó a replicar con más palabras. De las manos de Yin emergió una gran oleada de fuego que cubrió la mesa completa, convirtiéndola en ceniza en tan solo un instante.</p><p>La yegua retrocedió asustada, pero no por mucho. Yin pasó por sobre las cenizas y la agarró del cuello. Las mismas llamas que hace instantes había consumido la mesa ahora se posaban sobre las pupilas de la coneja. Sus manos sobre su cuello las sentía como un arma amenazando con ser disparada en cualquier momento.</p><p>—Será mejor que empieces a hablar —le dijo casi en un susurro.</p><p>Un golpe seco interrumpió el interrogatorio de nuestras protagonistas, regalándole a Mónica un instante más de vida. Olvidando cualquier discrepancia previa, ambas salieron de la habitación. La escena al exterior había quedado congelada, esperando a que el ojo de las chicas pudieran observarla con detalle.</p><p>Yang se encontraba con el puño derecho cerrado apuntando hacia el frente. A unos cuantos metros hacia adelante, un puño azul gigante había aplastado a un Lucio bastante malherido contra la pared. Aunque la mirada asesina del conejo solo podía asemejarse a la de su hermana de hace tan solo un instante, pronto la ira sería difuminada por la impresión. El aquí y el ahora le estaba informando que había desatado uno de sus poderes Woo Foo. Su aura se había liberado por primera vez en años. Los puños del dolor se habían reactivado.</p><p>El puño desapareció. Lucio cayó al suelo bastante malherido. Sara, quien había quedado congelada ante la repentina acción de Yang, fue la primera en socorrerlo. Una presión en el pecho se apoderó del conejo. Sus músculos no le respondían. El pavor lentamente lo estaba atrapando. Lo estaba asfixiando. ¿Qué había hecho?</p><p>El Yang de su infancia lo había increpado por ser cobarde. Había quedado atrapado por los cuestionamientos de Lucio como un bebé asustado. «¡Cobarde!» Eso le gritaba el guerrero Woo Foo que había dejado atrás. Había revivido a los fantasmas del pasado. Había reaccionado impulsivamente.</p><p>El pasado estaba de regreso.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Estoy embarazada.</p><p>A pesar que esas palabras cambiaban el curso de su vida, Yang no podía sentirse más calmado. Frente a los ojos azules de la chica que más ha amado, no podía sentir perturbación aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Aquella noche, la luz de la luna llena más grande se colaba por la habitación, embelleciendo aún más el brillo de aquel par de luceros. Solo quería besarla, abrazarla, y disfrutar de cada microsegundo que durara ese momento. Esa mirada era su paz. Era su mundo. Era su vida.</p><p>Tomó sus manos con cuidado mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Poco le importaba a esa altura que fueran tan solo un par de adolescentes de no más de diecisiete años, que no tuvieran absolutamente nada con qué mantener a su futuro hijo, o peor, que la chica que estaba frente a él era su propia hermana gemela. Para él, era la consolidación de un amor que se fue forjando cual flor en el desierto. Todo lo demás eran pequeños contratiempos que no serían capaces de derrotarlos. El amor es más fuerte.</p><p>Finalmente cumplió su cometido y le regaló un delicado y largo beso. La coneja sintió la paz en su corazón. Pudo sentir la serenidad que él lograba transmitirle. Comprendió que aquel beso era un compromiso de amor eterno. Que estaría a su lado aunque tuvieran que atravesar la peor de las tormentas. Con su mente más fría podía tener una comprensión de lo fuerte que podía ser esa tormenta. Tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo al juicio público. Miedo a perder a su bebé. Miedo a perderlo a él. Con un beso Yang la arrancó del nubarrón del peor caso, para prometerle que estaría con ella hasta la muerte.</p><p>—Yang —balbuceó tras el beso, mientras que él se hallaba perdido en sus ojos. Quería armar un plan para el resto de sus vidas. Nada podría volver a ser igual—… ¿Qué haremos ahora?</p><p>—Pues, para empezar tendríamos que conseguir dinero —respondió aterrizando a la pregunta—. Podría dar palizas por dinero.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió extrañada ante la sencillez de la respuesta—. Digo, ¿qué le diremos a los demás? ¿Qué le diremos al Maestro Yo?</p><p>La aflicción llegó nuevamente a su voz al recordar a su viejo maestro que terminó convirtiéndose en su padre.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Yin —respondió el conejo con decisión entrelazando sus manos con las de ella—. Prometo asumir la responsabilidad.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Yin casi al borde del espanto—. ¡No podemos hacer eso!</p><p>—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él. La mirada de su hermana se encargó de responderle que era la pregunta más estúpida que podía hacer a esta altura del partido—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más deseo? —prosiguió el conejo desafiando los hechos—. Tener una familia contigo. Presentarte ante el mundo como mi esposa. Caminar junto a nuestro hijo, sin ninguna clase de miedos o vergüenza.</p><p>—Pero sabes que no se puede —Yin intentó hacerlo entrar en razón—. Mira, tengo un plan. Yo diré que lo que me pasó fue un desliz con alguien y que asumiré mi responsabilidad como madre soltera. Y además tú podrás acompañarlo como su tío…</p><p>—¿Qué? —exclamó Yang como si le hubieran ofendido.</p><p>—Y si alguien pregunta por el padre, le diré que… que… no lo sé, que fue una aventura con un desconocido por una noche, ¡que no existe! —con sus palabras la chica pretendía aclarar la incertidumbre, sin comprender que solo estaba hiriendo el orgullo de su hermano.</p><p>—¡Olvida eso! —exclamó molesto poniéndose de pie—. ¡Ese niño me va a decir papá!</p><p>—¡Yang entiende! —respondió la chica mientras lo seguía—. Tú y yo somos hermanos. ¡No puedes asumir la paternidad!</p><p>—¡¿Por qué no?! —exclamó el conejo volteándose alzando la voz.</p><p>—¿Aún no entiendes el problema en el que estamos metidos? —le increpó la coneja—. ¿Qué crees tú que van a decir los demás? Nuestros amigos, Lina, Coop, ¡el maestro Yo!</p><p>—¡No me importa! —gritó de vuelta—. Si ellos no quieren aceptar lo nuestro, ¡pues que se vayan al demonio!</p><p>—¡Yang! —la chica intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma—. ¡Por favor entiende!</p><p>—¡Bajen la voz! —se oyó una voz rasposa desde afuera—. ¡No me dejan ver la novela en paz!</p><p>Esa advertencia fue más que suficiente para congelarlos a ambos. A diferencia de lo que Yin podía interpretar, Yang entendía perfectamente la situación, y le daba rabia. El amor que había encontrado en ella superaba el tabú del incesto, al menos para él. Le enojaba que los demás no pudieran verlo del mismo modo. Quería que se pusieran en sus zapatos, que miraran a través de sus ojos, que lo entendieran. La desesperación por la incomprensión externa lo llevaba a la frustración, y a la ira.</p><p>—Escúchame Yin —de inmediato sujetó las manos de la coneja antes que ella pudiera reaccionar—, te prometo que vamos a salir adelante, que vamos a ser una verdadera familia. Tú, yo, y nuestro bebé.</p><p>—Yang, yo… —intentó replicar la chica, pero fue callada por un beso.</p><p>Yang no tenía plan alguno para respaldar esa promesa. Solo sabía que debía cumplirla. Ellos se merecían una oportunidad de ser feliz en la sociedad. El camino era intrincado, por no decir imposible.</p><p>—¿Sabes Yang? —el maestro Yo recibía un tazón de café hecha por su hijo mientras se estiraba echado en su sofá—, nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de ti.</p><p>—¿A qué viene eso? —no era común esos halagos de parte del viejo y mañoso panda.</p><p>—No lo sé —confesó tras un suspiro—. Quizás sea porque estoy más viejo y más emocional.</p><p>El conejo quedó prisionero de su propio cuerpo congelado mientras veía cómo su maestro comenzaba a beber de su tazón. Su recuerdo de hace tan solo minutos preparando el café con veneno para ratas lo motivaba a arrepentirse del paso que estaba dando. Pero era demasiado tarde. El tazón comenzaba a ser vaciado.</p><p>—Hmmm, se nota más dulce de lo normal —confesó—. En fin, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?</p><p>Le había echado azúcar adicional para evitar que se percatara del peligro por el sabor.</p><p>—¡Ah sí! —contestó el viejo antes de que Yang respondiera—. Te quería pedir un favor.</p><p>El silencio fue interpretado por el padre como una aceptación de los términos por parte de su hijo.</p><p>—Prométeme que tú y tu hermana continuarán con la academia cuando yo ya no esté con ustedes.</p><p>—¿Qué? —pudo balbucear el conejo.</p><p>—Ya estoy viejo —respondió melancólico—, incluso más de lo que era cuando ustedes eran niños, y no estaré aquí para siempre.</p><p>El panda volteó su mirada, encontrándose con la de su hijo, y prosiguió:</p><p>—Ustedes son la última esperanza del Woo Foo, bueno, ustedes y sus amigos. No quisiera que este legado muriera conmigo. El Woo Foo ya estuvo en peligro de extinción una vez. No quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir.</p><p>El silencio ya no era lo deseado por el panda. Yang no quería quedar atado ante esa promesa. El Woo Foo era sinónimo de una familia que él no quería preservar. Quería formar una nueva familia a raíz de los restos de los lazos anteriores destruidos. Si quería tomar a Yin por esposa, debía dejar atrás el hecho de que era su hermana. Debía dejar atrás la academia, el Woo Foo, sus amigos, el pueblo. Debía dejar atrás a su padre.</p><p>—Por favor —el panda sujetó la mano de su hijo, en un último intento rogativo de ver cumplida su última voluntad.</p><p>Yang no quería responder, no se atrevía a responder. Aunque la mentira en un momento así era la mejor salida, el silencio lo hacía sentir menos culpable. Pero, la moribunda mano de su padre sosteniendo la suya hacía intolerable cualquier resistencia. ¿Quién era él para negarle la última voluntad a su propio padre? Pero, el camino estaba tomado. Él no podía cumplir.</p><p>Sintió la presión en su mano. Pudo verlo retorcerse en el sillón, con un fortísimo dolor en el pecho.</p><p>—¡¿Maestro Yo?! —exclamó impactado. No esperaba que el veneno actuara tan rápido.</p><p>No hubo necesidad de comprometerse a nada. La Santa Muerte se lo había llevado justo a tiempo.</p><p>Las cosas sucedieron como un tren a alta velocidad sin frenos ni paradas. Tras la muerte del maestro Yo, ambos habían terminado con sus respectivas parejas para luego abandonar la academia y el pueblo. De una forma intrincada consiguieron papeles falsos, los que permitieron cumplir el sueño de Yang. Comenzaban una nueva vida, él, su esposa, y su hija recién nacida.</p><p>Yang despertó con un frío en el cuerpo. Aquellas imágenes surgieron como una pesadilla desplegándose en su mente. Eran recuerdos perdidos que hoy lo encontraron. Estaban bloqueados, escondidos, en alguna parte de su cerebro, protegiéndolo de la culpa. ¿Era el mejor momento para reaparecer? Por supuesto que no. Estaba en un cuarto en penumbra, tirado en un colchón. Tras los barrotes, comprendió que era lo que se merecía. Había cometido un crimen. Aún aquel recuerdo mezclando veneno con café lo recriminaba en su cabeza. ¿Ese fue el precio de sus sueños? ¿El precio del amor? ¿Valía la pena? La culpa lo abrazaba como su única compañía. Mientras Yin y sus hijos estuvieran bien, no le importaba cargar con el castigo por el bienestar de los que amaba.</p><p>Café con veneno para ratas. La cuchara dando vueltas al interior del tazón. La mezcla con el agua. Eran imágenes que se quedaron pegadas en su retina. Tantos años pasaron perdidas en el olvido, que escogieron el día perfecto para recriminarle. Se acostó en posición fetal, mientras sus recuerdos seguían torturándolo. Un joven Yang lo apuntaba con una cuchara manchada con veneno. Un Maestro Yo sostenía su mano con pesar, rogando por una última voluntad incumplida. ¿Era acaso la única salida? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera matado? ¿Podría haber tenido la familia que hoy tenía? ¿No había otra alternativa? Tenía las manos manchadas de veneno. Un espíritu vengativo lo buscaba por todo el mundo para su castigo, y ya lo había alcanzado. Saboreaba cada segundo de tortura.</p><p>—Te vienen a buscar —un guardia abrió la reja en busca del presidiario. Al no ver respuesta, lo levantó de un brazo por la fuerza. Un conejo apesadumbrado se dejó llevar por el guardia.</p><p>Ahí estaba Yang, con la mirada perdida, frente a frente en una mesa, con una silla vacía. ¿Cómo fue capaz de vivir diecisiete años sin culpa? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Podía pagar con su vida, su pasado, su historia, su identidad, por la felicidad de los que amaba. Pero, ¿podía pagar con la vida de otro?</p><p>Por la puerta frente a él pudo ver entrar a Yin. Venía con su tradicional traje formal usado en su trabajo, junto a su inseparable maletín. Se sentó frente a él con la seriedad profesional que la caracterizaba en horario de oficina.</p><p>—Hablé con el juez —comenzó a hablar mientras hurgueteaba en su maletín—, aceptó cambiar tu prisión preventiva por arresto domiciliario. Le presenté los antecedentes sobre Lucio y reconoció que incluso era justificada tu reacción en cierta forma. Cuando Lucio recobre el conocimiento, haré que retire cualquier cargo y quedarás libre. Por lo pronto, tendrás que quedarte en casa, y no podrás trabajar. Igual no te preocupes. Hablé con Sara, quien no tuvo problemas con que no pudieras ir a su casa. De todas formas el doctor me dijo que Lucio volverá en sí en no más de tres días. De aquí a la próxima semana este será un tema olvidado.</p><p>Yang no emitió respuesta. Aquellas palabras le parecían un mar de ruido sin sentido. Poco y nada le importaba lo que ocurriera con él ahora.</p><p>—Solo tienes que firmar unos papeles, y te llevaré a casa —extrajo unos papeles y un lápiz de su maletín—. ¿Ocurre algo? —agregó al ver la nula reacción del conejo.</p><p>No sabía qué responder. Al ver su mirada perdida, su esposa se asustó.</p><p>—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó con preocupación.</p><p>—Yin, yo… —una cosa era asumir la culpa, otra, verbalizarla.</p><p>—¿Si? —la coneja suavizó el tono, en la búsqueda de la confianza suficiente como para permitir que él pueda contarle lo ocurrido.</p><p>El silencio se hizo presente en aquel momento. Una pared invisible detenía las palabras de Yang. No podía cargar con la culpa. Una culpa de diecisiete años que se cobraba con intereses en solo una tarde. Pero, ¿debía decirle a ella?</p><p>Yin entendió la gravedad del problema cuando vio rodar las primeras lágrimas por las mejillas de su esposo. Aún nadie podía hablar. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. No alcanzaba a salir de un problema cuando entraba en otro. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar esta ola de desastre?</p><p>Yin se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia su esposo, y lo abrazó. La calidez de dicho abrazo quebró al conejo, quien terminó por largarse a llorar. Quería pedirle perdón. Más que mal también le había arrebatado a su padre. También lloró y sufrió su muerte. Le costó mucho arrancarse de su propio pasado para construir un nuevo futuro. La forzó a este cambio tan radical.</p><p>Yang se aferró a la cintura de Yin mientras el llanto no cesaba. Ella por su parte intentaba consolarlo acariciándole la cabeza. No entendía totalmente lo ocurrido. Planeaba conversar con él en la intimidad de su cuarto, en su casa, pero sí o sí abandonar la cárcel lo más pronto posible. Aunque aún preservaba el temor por ser espiada con un micrófono escondido, no encontraba otro lugar más seguro para hablar. Mientras tanto, solo quedaba esperar a que su dolor se desahogara a través del llanto.</p><p>—Yo… yo maté al maestro Yo —balbuceó su confesión. Pronunciar aquellas palabras lo comenzaron a liberar. Las lágrimas también ayudaban a limpiar su alma.</p><p>Al no ver respuesta de su pareja, se armó de valor para repetir su confesión.</p><p>—Yo maté al maestro Yo —repitió en un tono más seguro.</p><p>—Tranquilo Yang —le respondió ella—. Hablaremos de esto en la casa.</p><p>No se sentía escuchado. Esperaba gritos, retos, una cachetada. Una escena que expiara su culpa. Nada. Nada ocurrió. El abrazó prosiguió. Las lágrimas se agotaron.</p><p>—¿Qué no lo entiendes? —exclamó alejándose de su regazo—. ¡Yo maté al maestro Yo! ¡Me merezco estar en la cárcel! ¡Me merezco estar aquí!</p><p>—¡Yang basta! —le recriminó la coneja—. Vamos a hablar de esto en la casa. Por ahora ¡firma esto! —le ordenó acercándole los papeles y el lápiz con brusquedad.</p><p>Él no podía creer su reacción. Se imaginaba que ella no había escuchado bien o no había comprendido el significado de sus palabras. Ante la falta de un nuevo inquisidor que le ayudara a pagar su propia culpa, el aire lo empezaba a abandonar.</p><p>—Yang —intervino Yin adelantándose a sus pensamientos—, yo sé lo que hiciste.</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.</p><p>—Pero ahora firma y nos iremos a casa —le ordenó.</p><p>Jimmy se encontraba secuestrado al interior de una cueva. Se encontraba amarrado a una silla, obligado a ver unas imágenes en una pantalla holográfica. A su alrededor, objetos difíciles de distinguir por la penumbra. Cerca de él, el bogart disfrutaba con emoción la escena de tortura.</p><p>—¡Está vivo! —exclamó con emoción.</p><p>Carl se acercaba al lugar con sigilo. Gracias a su magia, consiguió encontrar la ubicación del pequeño. Se sorprendió al percatarse que su pequeña brújula lo guiaba directamente a su pueblo natal, en particular al monte en donde alguna vez se ubicaba la cueva del Maestro de la Noche. Al interior de la cueva, pudo ver las imágenes a las que se hallaba sometido el pequeño.</p><p>Era la verdad. Toda la verdad. Desde la relación de hermanos que sus padres habían forjado durante la infancia, el punto de quiebre en la adolescencia, hasta el giro de la historia en su juventud, permitiéndoles forjar la familia que conocía hoy por hoy. La escena particular frente a la que fue testigo lo estremeció. Era demasiado familiar. Él estaba ahí.</p><p>Hace diecisiete años Carl se había decidido a abandonar a su familia. Nunca había recibido siquiera una gota de aprecio desde ahí. Ya estaba harto, pero necesitaba dinero. Fue entonces cuando fue contratado en una tienda de abarrotes de la mano de un viejo sabueso que buscaba un ayudante. Había sido contratado usando un disfraz de perro. No quería ser reconocido en el pueblo, ya que era despreciado por la mayoría de sus habitantes. Por fortuna, su excelente habilidad con el disfraz, le ayudó a evocar los recuerdos del sabueso de su hijo perdido, asegurándose aquel trabajo.</p><p>—Buenos días —uno de sus primeros clientes en su primer día de trabajo era precisamente Yang.</p><p>—Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece? —Carl respondió con amabilidad, esperando no ser reconocido.</p><p>—Necesito un paquete de veneno para ratas, ¿a cómo lo vende?</p><p>—Tengo este paquete de cincuenta gramos a tres dólares con veinticinco.</p><p>—Excelente.</p><p>Así se realizó la inocente transacción. Transacción que jamás imaginó terminaría en un homicidio. El cruce de dos vidas puede ocasionar resultados impresionantes e inimaginables. ¿Habría detenido a Yang de tal crimen de haberlo sabido? El experto en magia que había llegado al rescate sin duda lo habría hecho de haberlo sabido. Sobre joven rechazado que buscaba una oportunidad en la vida no podía responder. Tal vez no lo podría haber evitado, pero sin duda lo habría intentado. De haberlo sabido.</p><p>El pequeño Jimmy era testigo involuntario de tal atrocidad. Era demasiada información. Era la destrucción del aprecio por sus padres. Era el final de una familia. Era el antes y después en una vida muy joven. Era demasiado para ocho años de vida. Debía detener esto. Aquí y ahora.</p><p>Con un rayo directo contra el bogart, la cucaracha hizo su heroica entrada.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¿Acaso no sabes tocar el timbre? —se quejó el espectro esquivando el rayo.</p><p>—Déjalo en paz —ordenó mientras desaparecía los amarres del pequeño con un simple movimiento de sus manos. El pequeño no se movió. Parecía hecho de piedra.</p><p>—Ñee, quédatelo —aceptó el bogart—. Mi cometido está cumplido. Ahora solo queda esperar.</p><p>Carl, aunque sorprendido ante la respuesta del espectro, no bajó la guardia. Si había un truco bajo la manga, lo descubriría.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó.</p><p>No tuvo respuesta.</p><p>Los segundos pasaron en una de las cámaras más lentas jamás imitadas por la tecnología. El espectro estaba por desaparecer. Carl estaba dispuesto a atraparlo. Esta vez sería definitivo. El bogart también estaba dispuesto a ir un paso más adelante del mago.</p><p>Cuando comenzaba el desvanecimiento, un huracán de luz roja surgida de las propias manos de la cucaracha comenzaron a succionarlo. El bogart se dejó llevar. La fuerza de succión aumentaba la fuerza de su golpe final. Carl se arrancó un collar del cuello y lo colocó en el ojo de su huracán. Si resistía el golpe, podría atrapar al bogart en el collar. Si no, era probable que el bogart pudiera escapar, más no podría asegurarse la vida del mago.</p><p>Carl se percató de las intenciones del espectro demasiado tarde. El golpe venía a medio camino a la velocidad de un tren bala. Solo esperaba lograr atrapar al bogart. Así no podría hacerle más daño ni al pequeño ni a nadie. No importaba si el costo era su propia vida.</p><p>Finalmente el choque se dio, y una explosión lanzó lejos todos los aparatos ocultos entre la sombra. Jimmy fue lanzado lejos, chocando contra una de las paredes, quedando inconsciente. De Carl y del bogart no se supo nada más.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Hablo con la familia Chad?</p><p>Yin alzó el fono del teléfono de la casa, contestando apenas habían llegado a la casa junto con Yang.</p><p>—Sí, ¿qué necesita? —respondió con educación.</p><p>—Mire, hablo del departamento de policía —informó la voz—, le llamo para informarle que encontramos a su hijo.</p><p>Una cosa quedaba detrás de la otra. Había que olvidar todo dolor, todo drama, todo pleito. El show debía continuar. Yin y Yang se dirigieron de inmediato rumbo al hospital, lugar en donde el oficial les indicó que se encontraba su hijo. Cualquier información sobre el contexto y los detalles del secuestro pasaron a segundo plano. Lo importante era volver a ver a su retoño.</p><p>«Un extraño secuestro de un menor desde el Hospital General en horas de esta madrugada. La víctima, un menor de ocho años, fue atrapada por un sujeto desde su propia habitación dentro del recinto. Afortunadamente, el menor y el secuestrador fueron encontrados en horas de esta tarde. El culpable, un experto en magia llamado Carl Garamond, fue internado con heridas de gravedad en el Hospital General bajo custodia policial. El parte médico informa que ambos se encuentran estables dentro de su gravedad, pero que el menor está viviendo una rápida recuperación. Hasta el lugar del secuestro se encuentra nuestro corresponsal…»</p><p>Jobeaux se encontraba en su cuarto comiendo una sopa instantánea recién calentada mientras oía las palabras desde un viejo televisor. Se encontraba hipnotizado viendo el rostro de la cucaracha mostrada con frecuencia en la pantalla junto con escenas del hospital. La mención y descripción del sitio le parecían absolutamente familiares. Su especialización en el Woo Foo no había sido en vano.</p><p>Aquel sitio históricamente era cuna del Maestro de la Noche, un maligno ser que buscaba por todos los medios extinguir el Woo Foo del planeta. Cada cierto tiempo surgía un nuevo Maestro de la Noche con dichas intenciones, pero siempre los guerreros Woo Foo conseguían derrotarlo. Con añoranza recordaba cuando él mismo junto con otros se enfrentó en la batalla contra el último Maestro de la Noche, de nombre Eradicus.</p><p>En aquel tiempo el Woo Foo casi llegó a extinguirse, cuando solo quedaba el Maestro Yo como el último guerrero Woo Foo del mundo. Hasta que encontró a Yin y Yang y los entrenó. Luego de eso, los nuevos guerreros Woo Foo se dedicaron a entrenar a sus amigos, y conseguir el resurgimiento del Woo Foo. Él mismo formó parte de aquella primera generación. Tras la batalla contra el último Maestro de la Noche, él regresó a su tierra natal. Luego no supo nunca más de sus compañeros y amigos. Él mismo optó por el camino del Woo Foo, con la intención de forjar a su segunda generación. Fue una generación dispersa con el paso de los años, entrenando de a uno por uno por cada pueblo que visitaba.</p><p>Mientras el noticiero continuaba dándole vueltas a su jugosa noticia, una duda incómoda surgió en el goblin. La noticia insistía en la culpabilidad de Carl. No le encontraba sentido al hecho que Carl llevara al menor hasta precisamente la cueva del Maestro de la Noche. Carl habrá actuado como villano, pero jamás estuvo de parte del Maestro de la Noche. En la batalla contra el penúltimo Maestro de la Noche él se había aliado con  Yin y Yang para derrotarlo, mientras que el último Maestro de la Noche era quien principalmente rechazaba a la cucaracha como villano. No le hacía sentido la versión de la prensa.</p><p>Lo que realmente sí le preocupaba era el hecho ocurrido con el pequeño. Temía que esto diera origen a un nuevo Maestro de la Noche contra el cual debía luchar. La peor situación en este caso era que el espíritu del Maestro de la Noche hubiera encontrado en el niño un nuevo cuerpo sobre el cual desarrollarse. Sabía quién era el menor. Jack le había comentado lo de su hermanito durante su disculpa por no asistir a su entrenamiento ese día. La cuna escogida para el futuro Maestro de la Noche era ideal para sus planes maléficos.</p><p>La idea del resurgimiento de un nuevo Maestro de la Noche le perturbaba. Era el primero tras la muerte del Maestro Yo, maestro legendario que había derrotado a cuatro Maestros de la Noche en su vida. Actuar en soledad con tal ser lo acongojaba. O tal vez no era necesario actuar solo. El hecho es que debía comenzar a actuar. Pero antes, se debía asegurar de los hechos.</p><p>En un bar de mala muerte, el bullicio ayudaba a que Mónica pasara desapercibida. Pegada frente al viejo televisor del recinto, observaba con horror el rostro de su novio en las noticias. Tras el ataque de Yang a Lucio, todo el mundo se olvidó de su presencia, logrando escapar con facilidad. Ahora no tenía la certeza de si era perseguida por la justicia. Por lo pronto era una importante precaución pasar desapercibida.</p><p>En el fondo de su corazón sentía que era su deber ayudar a escapar a Carl. El estado de salud de su novio le obligaba a actuar con cautela. Mientras, se intentaba explicar cómo terminó todo así. ¿El bogart era tan poderoso? Era difícil culpar a un espectro de secuestro, así que cualquier responsabilidad recaía en Carl. La presión en su garganta, pecho y estómago no le permitían moverse.</p><p>—¡Oye! —le dijo una voz—. Si no vas a pedir nada. ¡Vete de aquí!</p><p>Como pudo, la yegua giró la cabeza, encontrándose con un rudo cantinero.</p><p>—Ya me oíste. ¡Largo de aquí! —la amenazó.</p><p>Como pudo, la yegua abandonó el lugar, perdiéndose en la soledad de la noche.</p><p>Lina también se encontraba viendo la misma noticia en su departamento. Se encontraba en pijama acurrucada sobre un sillón bajo una manta comiendo yogurt, iluminada solamente por la luz emanada por el televisor. A cada minuto, las cucharadas desde el pote hasta su boca eran más rápidas, hasta el punto de acabarse el contenido. Tras esto, con frustración tiró el envase hacia un montículo de basura que había a un lado del sillón.</p><p>La penumbra dejaba oculta una gran cantidad de desorden que había en el lugar. Solo podría ser equiparable a un hogar de alguien con Diógenes. La basura se acumulaba por montones en el suelo, amenazando con tapizar todo el piso del departamento. De igual forma, los platos se acumulaban enmohecidos en la cocina y los hongos hacían lo suyo en el baño. La chica acostumbraba arreglarse hasta la perfección para salir, ocultando sus problemas puertas adentro.</p><p>Ella también reconoció a Carl en la historia y la fotografía. Su relación con él era tan escueta como una persona más del pueblo natal con él. Más lo conocía por Yang, quien osaba molestarlo de tanto en tanto. De todas formas, y al igual que Jobeaux, encontraba extraño que el lugar en donde fueron encontrados era el antiguo escondite del Maestro de la Noche. Como otra ex guerrera Woo Foo de la primera generación, conocía los fundamentos de la historia Woo Foo y el rol de la cucaracha en las batallas contra los últimos Maestros de la Noche. Además, ¿por qué llevarse al pequeño Jimmy? ¿Era alguna clase de venganza contra Yin y Yang? Si eso era cierto, ¿desde cuándo se alió con el Maestro de la Noche para esto? Se sorprendía volver a ver a la cucaracha en la palestra de su presente, en un rol que no le parecía natural para alguien como él.</p><p>Pero más allá de esta curiosidad, su mente se hallaba concentrada en otra problemática. Aquella mañana se quedó conversando con Yenny tras la salida de sus otros tres hermanos. Era una chica que había conseguido heredar todo el encanto de Yin sin su mal genio, aparentemente. Con facilidad le comentó sobre su familia. Le habló de sus padres y de sus hermanos. Fue así como se vio obligada a enfrentar una realidad que había estado eludiendo desde aquel primer día de clases: Yin y Yang se habían vuelto pareja. De algún modo habían sorteado el destino y ahora ya no eran hermano y hermana, eran marido y mujer, y con varios hijos a su haber. Una familia normal que contrastaba con ese pequeño detalle que ella conocía.</p><p>Ser única testigo del incesto en primera fila congelaba su interior. Ella había estado en medio de la relación de los gemelos años atrás. Había sido mejor amiga de Yin y novia de Yang. Sus recuerdos contrastaban violentamente con la realidad presentada ante sus ojos. No podía evitar recordar aquel día en que vio por última vez a los gemelos. Los había visto por separado. Primero Yang llegó con el adiós, luego Yin con la despedida. Desde entonces no había sabido nada de ellos, hasta aquel primer día de clases.</p><p>—Y cuéntame, ¿te han contado tus padres cómo se conocieron? —la confianza le dio la oportunidad de realizar esta pregunta.</p><p>El silencio de la chica lo interpretó inicialmente como un abuso de confianza cometido.</p><p>—Es algo curioso —respondió finalmente tras el silencio.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Lina.</p><p>—Pues que esa es una de las preguntas que siempre evaden —respondió—. Solo he sabido que se conocen desde niños, y es todo lo que sé.</p><p>Lina alzó las cejas. Yenny prosiguió:</p><p>—Hace poco Yuri llegó con una C tras una tarea de la escuela. Era sobre un árbol genealógico y no pudo presentar más atrás que nuestros padres. La verdad eso me recordó cuándo me pasó lo mismo. A todos nos ha pasado lo mismo en cuarto grado.</p><p>El silencio que prosiguió fue suficiente para que Yenny armara la segunda parte de su relato.</p><p>—He notado que hay muchas cosas que nuestros padres nos han ocultado. No sabemos mucho de ellos antes de que se casaran. Es algo que me da curiosidad, y me llena de confusión.</p><p>—¿Y qué es lo que sabes de tus padres? —la pregunta de Lina buscaba ser una guía para la chica.</p><p>—Bueno, que se conocían de pequeños —contestó—, que en algún momento se casaron, y nacimos de uno por uno. Mis primeros recuerdos vienen de cuando tenía unos cuatro años y recién había nacido Jacob. El resto no es algo que me puedan contar porque lo viví. Pero de más atrás, pues solo eso.</p><p>—¿No sabes de dónde vienen, qué hacían, si iban a la misma escuela de niños, eran vecinos, nada?</p><p>La coneja negó con la cabeza.</p><p>Todo calzaba. Era evidente que no tenían preparada una excusa para sus hijos. No pensaron que los niños suelen ser curiosos, y algún día llegarían a preguntar cosas sobre el pasado de sus padres, ya sea para saber qué había antes de sus nacimientos, como para encontrar un ejemplo a imitar. Era una olla a presión que de milagro no había explotado aún.</p><p>—Pero hay una pista que podría decirme qué esconden ellos —la interrupción de Yenny llegó como una ayuda a los oídos de Lina—. Resulta que hace poco Jack comenzó a practicar el arte Woo Foo en una academia inaugurada en el centro por un tal Maestro Jobeaux, pero nuestros padres se opusieron a que él fuera sin razón aparente. Incluso me pidieron que lo siguiera para impedirle ir a sus entrenamientos.</p><p>—¿Woo Foo? —sí, la chica se había topado con el meollo de la situación.</p><p>—Ajá —contestó ingenuamente—. Me pregunto qué tendrán en contra del Woo Foo.</p><p>Era mucho para procesar por parte de la orientadora escolar. Su yogurt se había terminado. Ahora el televisor con su tóxico noticiero era su única compañía. Toda su preocupación que amarraba sus intestinos en un nudo ciego, tenían un simple cartel como portada: «¿Por qué?». Quería con todas sus fuerzas saber el porqué de todo esto que la envolvía. ¿Por qué Yin y Yang decidieron formar una familia incestuosa? ¿Por qué ella no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido delante de sus narices? ¿Por qué Jimmy y Carl fueron encontrados en el antiguo escondite del Maestro de la Noche? ¿Por qué la víctima era precisamente uno de los hijos de Yin y Yang? ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto todo esto?</p><p>¿Por qué Yang la reemplazó por su propia hermana?</p><p>Llegó al punto que más se temía. No quería sorprenderse cuestionando esto. ¿Por qué? Eso pasó hace muchos años. Había dado vuelta la página. ¿O no? Luego de Yang, no había estado con nadie más, y se encaminaba hacia una vida de eterna soltería. No quería admitir que ese capítulo de su vida no se había cerrado.</p><p>Unas lágrimas silenciosas surcaron sus mejillas. Mientras, se cubrió completamente con la manta, tapando su vergüenza por sentir algo que debía haber dejado atrás.</p><p>Esa también fue una noche de adrenalina para la familia Chad. Todos se encontraban en el hospital para ver el estado del pequeño Jimmy. El médico a cargo les informó que se encontraba fuera de peligro, que al día siguiente despertaría y que en un par de días ya podría estar en su casa.</p><p>—Hay algo más que debo conversar con ustedes —agregó el doctor dirigiéndose a los padres del menor—, pero tendrá que ser en privado.</p><p>Ante tanta buena noticia, ese último diálogo llegó de manera inesperada para el matrimonio. Yin y Yang se vieron las caras antes de aceptar la invitación del médico. En el cruce de miradas, la extrañeza fue la invitada de honor.</p><p>—Por lo que he revisado del historial médico del menor —comenzó el doctor su discurso una vez instalados en su oficina—, presentaba varias enfermedades, del tipo sanguínea, genética, cardiaca, pulmonar, entre otras.</p><p>—Es verdad —confirmó Yin.</p><p>—Pues, esto me parece extraño —agregó el doctor extrayendo de su escritorio un gran sobre—, los exámenes que le hemos hecho hoy indican que está completamente sano.</p><p>Depositó sobre su escritorio el sobre recién extraído, intentando demostrar sus dichos. Los padres aún no comprendían la dimensión de la noticia, imaginándose que habían oído mal.</p><p>—Eh, bueno, aún quedan algunos resultados pendientes, que deberíamos tener en los próximos días —continuó el doctor ante el silencio—, pero los resultados iniciales nos indican que varias de sus enfermedades han desaparecido.</p><p>—¿Está seguro, doctor? —fue Yin quién decidió hablar ante la incredulidad.</p><p>—La verdad estoy igual que ustedes —respondió el doctor—. Miren, prometo volver a repetir los exámenes para cerciorarnos de que no se trata de un error.</p><p>No es necesario tener una comunicación telepática para que Yin y Yang recordaran simultáneamente la promesa de Mónica en caso que Carl eliminara al supuesto bogart que molestaba a Jimmy. Una leve sospecha de lo que había ocurrido en el antiguo escondite del Maestro de la Noche empezó a surgir tímidamente al interior de sus mentes. Una sospecha que tomará tiempo en ser demostrada.</p><p>—Sí, gracias por todo, hablamos mañana, ¡nos vemos! —Yenny se encontró a la vuelta de un pasillo con Jack de espaldas hablando por teléfono.</p><p>—¿Estabas hablando con Francesca? —lo sorprendió con la pregunta.</p><p>—¡Eh! ¿Qué? —respondió asustado el conejo al hallarse sorprendido.</p><p>—Bueno, esta tarde Jacob me contó que los vio a ustedes dos encima de un tejado del colegio —le explicó Yenny.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Jack se había perdido en la conversación.</p><p>—Pues después que te fuiste de la oficina de la orientadora, Jacob se fue más atrás, y los vio desde el patio de la primaria.</p><p>Comprendió de lo que le hablaban. No pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro, asomando incluso por sobre su pelaje. Era algo que Yenny podía ver venir a la distancia.</p><p>—Este… yo… —balbuceó palabras sin sentido. No encontraba las correctas para responder.</p><p>—¿Ella te gusta? —Yenny fue directo al grano.</p><p>—¡Qué te importa! —exclamó antes de alejarse con prisa.</p><p>Eso era un sí para su hermana. Solo lamentaba la decepción que se llevaría Susan al enterarse.</p><p>Jobeaux entró al hospital como Pedro por su casa. No fue problema ninguno identificar el cuarto donde yacía Carl ni deshacerse de los oficiales de policía que lo custodiaban. En un par de minutos se encontraba frente a la cama donde se encontraba la cucaracha inconsciente.</p><p>Alzó sus manos sobre la cabeza del mago. Una luz celeste celeste cielorodeó sus manos, iluminando la cabeza de la cucaracha. Lentamente, barrió su cuerpo con esa luz, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Jobeaux se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo, con los ojos forzosamente cerrados. Tras su labor, apagó sus manos, y esperó una reacción de su paciente. En instantes, la cucaracha empezó a reaccionar. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue una mano iluminando su cuello por parte del goblin con una mirada amenazante.</p><p>Carl quedó congelado mientras intentaba entender qué estaba pasando. Aquel rostro amenazante le parecía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.</p><p>—Será mejor que respondas a cada una de mis preguntas —lo amenazó Jobeaux.</p><p>Los nervios comenzaron a dominar a Carl. Apenas recordaba quién era él como para tener otro tipo de respuestas frente a las inquietudes del ser amenazante.</p><p>—¿Por qué estabas con Jimmy en el monte donde se escondía el Maestro de la Noche? —inició el interrogatorio.</p><p>La pregunta le dio a entender que todo lo ocurrido había sido más que un sueño. Su mente aún no encontraba el límite entre su imaginación y la realidad. Le costaba hilar una respuesta.</p><p>—¡Habla! —la amenaza de Jobeaux se concretó al apretar su cuello. La cucaracha sintió un ardor como si lo estuvieran asfixiando con brasas calientes.</p><p>—¡Carl! ¡Mi muñequito de turrón con nuez! —de la nada apareció una monja, entrando por la puerta. No le importó la situación tensa que estaba interrumpiendo. Simplemente se acercó presurosa a la cucaracha y sujetó su mano. Grande fue la sorpresa que bajo el hábito se encontró con el rostro de Mónica.</p><p>—¡No puedo creer lo que te ha pasado! —se lamentó—. ¡Mira lo que te hizo ese bogart! Espero que le hayas dado una buena paliza. Al menos lograste rescatar al pequeño Jimmy. ¡Gracias al cielo! Por lo menos sé que se está recuperando. ¡Si su familia supiera lo que hiciste! No te mereces para nada esta acusación. Me gustaría convencer a la señora Chad de que tú eres el héroe y que salvaste a su hijito. ¡Si ella lo supiera te dejaría inocente en un solo día! Que día, ¡en una hora! ¡Oh pobrecito!</p><p>Jobeaux recibió más respuestas de las que esperaba en menos de un minuto. Demasiado para procesar en tan poco tiempo.</p><p>—Oye tú —le ordenó Mónica—. ¡Quítale tus sucias manos a mi novio!</p><p>Jobeaux obedeció automáticamente mientras la chica terminaba por abrazar a un absorto Carl que jamás entendió qué estaba pasando.</p><p>—Espera —balbuceó el goblin—… ¿Quién rayos eres tú?</p><p>La chica no respondió. El verlo intentando asfixiar a su novio le quitó el derecho a recibir respuesta de su boca. Carl por su parte se hallaba aturdido por tanta cosa recién ocurrida.</p><p>—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —se oyó una voz amenazante desde el exterior, recordándole a quienes estaban al interior de aquella habitación que estaban en medio de un acto ilegal.</p><p>Con una velocidad envidiable por Sonic, Jobeaux huyó por la puerta. Mientras, Mónica se ajustó el hábito cubriendo su rostro, y Carl cerró los ojos fingiendo inconsciencia.</p><p>—¿Quién es usted y qué pasó aquí? —un oficial entró con su pregunta.</p><p>—Soy la hermana Daria —respondió Mónica con una voz fingida—. Vengo a orar por los enfermos de este hospital.</p><p>—¿Y qué pasó con los oficiales que estaban aquí? —cuestionó el oficial.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió la monja—. Yo llegué y estaban así.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no avisó al verlos? —insistió el policía.</p><p>—La verdad no sabía que tenía que hacerlo —respondió—. Solo soy una hermana que viene a orar por los enfermos en un acto de caridad.</p><p>Hubo un algo en la postura llena de humildad de la monja que apagó las sospechas por parte del policía.</p><p>Tras avisar a sus colegas del hecho, el oficial nuevamente se dirigió a la monja.</p><p>—Escuche hermana, él es un presidiario. No puede acercarse a él sin la autorización de un policía.</p><p>—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima —respondió la hermana.</p><p>—Por ahora le tengo que pedir que se retire —le pidió el oficial.</p><p>—Por supuesto —respondió la monja con alegría—. Que Dios lo bendiga, señor.</p><p>—Muchas gracias hermana Daria —respondió el oficial con una sonrisa.</p><p>Bajo el hábito, Mónica sonreía de oreja a oreja.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿A ver? Di mamá.</p><p>Yuri estaba acompañando a su hermano menor en su cuarto mientras intentaba hacerlo hablar. Desde que volvieron a encontrarse con Jimmy, él no había dicho ninguna palabra. Temiendo que se tratara de algún problema en las cuerdas vocales, Yin le consultó al doctor. El médico les informó que el menor no tenía ningún problema físico, y que su mutismo podría deberse a un problema psicológico. Problema que estaban listo para tratar a partir de la semana siguiente.</p><p>—Ya déjalo Yuri —le respondió Jack. Los cinco hermanos se hallaban reunidos en el cuarto de Jimmy. El menor estaba acostado sobre su cama en pijama, atendido como un rey aquel sábado por la mañana. A su lado Yuri insistía en intentar sacarle alguna palabra. A los pies de la cama se encontraban a cada lado Yenny y Jacob. Ella lo observaba con atención intentando sacar una radiografía de la psiquis de su hermanito. Jacob en cambio estaba más concentrado en su teléfono móvil, intercalando su mirada entre la pantalla y lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Un poco más lejos y sentado sobre una silla cubierta con ropa, se encontraba Jack.</p><p>El silencio se tomó nuevamente el lugar. Solo la televisión a volumen moderado evitaba el ambiente de funeral. La pequeña aguantaba loablemente evitar llorar. Al notar esto, Yenny, quien estaba detrás de ella, aprovechó para abrazarla por la espalda. Consuelo más que suficiente como para ganarle la batalla a las lágrimas.</p><p>— Todo esto se me hace muy raro —Jacob interrumpió el silencio.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Yenny.</p><p>Jacob apagó la pantalla de su teléfono mientras observaba la alfombra del suelo con concentración. Intentaba recapitular sus ideas.</p><p>—Jimmy se recuperó de enfermedades sin cura para la medicina moderna —comenzó—, pero a cambio recibió un mutismo que aparentemente es explicado por un trauma psicológico por lo vivido durante el secuestro.</p><p>—Eso sin considerar el tema del bogart —agregó Yuri—. La señorita Mónica decía que su novio Carl era el único que podía librarlo de ese bogart.</p><p>Jacob le sonrió a su hermana de vuelta. Al igual que Jimmy, Jacob también recibía un pesado tratamiento médico por sus problemas cardiacos, teniendo la fortuna de interactuar con la enfermera. La consideraba alguien cercana y servicial, alivianando cualquier proceso médico obligado a realizar.</p><p>—¿Carl? ¿Carl Garamond? —preguntó Jack.</p><p>—Hmm —Yuri empezó a hacer memoria con su mano en el mentón—, sip, era Carl Garamond.</p><p>—¿El mismo que hoy es acusado de secuestrar a Jimmy? —preguntó Yenny.</p><p>Yuri solo la miró. No estaba tan atenta a las noticias como sus hermanos mayores. Solo tenía la única impresión de la cucaracha, que le dio el día en que se conocieron.</p><p>—Él quería liberar a Jimmy del bogart que lo aquejaba —habló Jacob—. Quizás lo secuestró para eso.</p><p>Todos lo observaron de vuelta. Era una deducción bastante lógica de obtener, pero que a nadie se le había ocurrido pronunciar.</p><p>—¿Entonces lo consiguió? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>—Ojalá que sí —respondió su hermano.</p><p>Jimmy observaba con una sonrisa condescendiente a todos sus hermanos. Quería hablarles desde el primer minuto, pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo. Era algo inexplicable para sus cortos años. Era la presión de los recuerdos en aquella extraña cueva. Eran las imágenes que sólo podía procesar a medias. Era un hecho que no entendía por qué debía acallar. Hablar sin que se le escapara era un juego perdido. Por eso lo mejor era cerrar la boca.</p><p>Podía no contar con su voz, pero tenía control total sobre su cuerpo. Los días que había pasado sin tocar sus medicamentos habían sido las primeras vacaciones reales de su vida. Era una enorme carga que se había quitado de encima, y ahora sentía que podía hasta volar. Ya quería terminar de recuperarse del cansancio mental para comenzar a correr y saltar. ¿Aún estaba a tiempo para ser un atleta? Esperaba que sí. De repente surgió esa idea al notar que ya no sentía el cansancio diario, los dolores de cabeza o la sensación de ahogo. ¿Por fin podría hacer algo que hasta el momento no tenía en consideración siquiera? ¿Cuál era ese sentimiento al pensarlo? ¿Emoción? Se sentía… increíble.</p><p>Raya para la suma, estos días para el pequeño Jimmy eran agridulces. Si era cierto que el bogart era el causante de su eterna mala suerte, esperaba que en los próximos días fueran más dulces que agrios.</p><p>De pronto se paró de la cama y abrazó a Yuri. Aunque no pudiera hablar, no quería preocupar a sus hermanos. Quería transmitirles la esperanza que estaba haciendo cuna en su corazón. Que pronto esto quedaría como una anécdota de la cual se reirían en alguna comida familiar futura.</p><p>—Awwwwn —Yuri le respondió el abrazo mientras Yenny recibía al pequeño en su abrazo. Al ver la escena, Jacob se sumó al abrazo. Jack los observó con confusión, para luego también sumarse al abrazo familiar.</p><p>No era algo que acostumbrasen hacer. Habían pasado por una grande. Simplemente se dejaron llevar. Ahora más que nunca la unidad fraternal los podía ayudar a superar esto.</p><p>—Chicos, tengo que salir con su padre, ¿podrían…? —Yin abrió la puerta de improviso mientras se colocaba un reloj de pulsera. Se detuvo en seco al ver la escena mientras cada uno de los hermanos se separaba abochornados tras ser pillados con las manos en la masa. Yin no pudo sentirse más emocionada tras la escena encontrada. Lograr que sus cinco hijos pudieran apoyarse mutuamente y sin egoísmos era el fruto de una excelente crianza por parte de ella y de Yang.</p><p>El silencio comenzaba a forjarse incómodo, por lo que Yin se vio obligada a romperlo.</p><p>—Yenny, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de tus hermanos? Tengo que salir con tu padre. Volveremos con algo para el almuerzo.</p><p>—Sí mamá —respondió la chica—. ¿Vas al trabajo? —agregó al ver su tenida formal un sábado por la mañana.</p><p>—Debo atender un asunto urgente —contestó—. Volveremos en unas horas. Por favor, nadie tiene permiso de salir hasta que lleguemos, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Yenny, Jack y Jacob afirmaron con la cabeza.</p><p>Tras dejar a sus hijos en el cuarto, Yin se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes darse un último vistazo en el baño. Aquella mañana se dirigió al juzgado para arreglar el caso de Yang. Para ella era un mero trámite que lo dejaría completamente libre para la hora de almuerzo. Había pensado en un excelente trato con el juez que le permitiría librarlo de toda culpa. Todo esto pasó por su mente en un instante mirándose al espejo. Una mirada decidida le devolvió su reflejo.</p><p>Se subió a la van en el asiento del piloto. A su lado, Yang se encontraba en silencio. Vestía un terno azul marino con una corbata a rayas con tonalidades cafés, blancas y azules. Se sentía y se le veía extraño verlo así, pero Yin sabía que la apariencia es un detalle de mucha importancia en las cortes. El conejo se hallaba en silencio, intentando escapar de sus pensamientos. En la radio del vehículo, el locutor informaba de las noticias locales.</p><p>El vehículo arrancó y ambos continuaron en silencio mientras la radio y el motor del vehículo amenizaban el ambiente. Yang se sentía raro, y no solo era por la vestimenta. A pesar de la promesa de Yin de hablar de ese tema aquella misma noche, la preocupación por Jimmy postergó cualquier plan. No podía evitar recordar cada escena del crimen con tanto detalle como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. La fuerza de ese recuerdo era una potente respuesta ante años de olvido en una parte de su subconsciente. Una tortura silenciosa que no sabía cuándo podría terminar.</p><p>Por un momento imaginó que aquel trayecto a la corte era el momento ideal para hablar de ese tema, pero al voltearse y ver a la coneja tan concentrada en el camino, temió que cualquier distracción pudiese provocar un accidente.</p><p>Jobeaux había aprovechado en varias oportunidades aproximarse a Carl nuevamente, pero siempre se topaba con aquella extraña monja. De este evento, le surgían muchas preguntas sobre la identidad de aquella persona y su relación con la cucaracha. El hecho es que no quería involucrarla en el peligro latente del posible resurgimiento del Maestro de la Noche, pero encontrar un instante a solas con Carl se le hizo imposible.</p><p>Para Mónica, el hábito le daba inmunidad necesaria para llegar hasta Carl sin ser detenida. Incluso logró hacerse amiga de los oficiales que hacían guardia en el lugar, reduciendo así sus problemas al mínimo. Carl por su parte aún se encontraba inconsciente, o al menos era lo que aparentaba, esperando el instante más seguro para hablar libremente con su novia, momento que también era esquivo.</p><p>—Hermana Daria —aquel sábado la saludó el oficial de turno afuera de la puerta del cuarto de Carl—, me gustaría hablar con usted.</p><p>—Dígame —respondió la yegua con amabilidad.</p><p>Pudo observar que se trataba de una cebra alta y delgada, con su uniforme policial y su crin corta.</p><p>—Quisiera confesarme —le respondió el oficial.</p><p>Mónica comenzó a sentir la presión en su estómago. Debido a que sus padres eran católicos, era capaz de interpretar su rol de monja católica sin entrar en contradicciones sospechosas. Sabía que sólo un sacerdote católico podía confesar a alguien, y no conocía a ninguno en la ciudad como para derivarlo. ¿Cómo podía explicar que una monja no conociera algún cura?</p><p>—Pues… usted sabe bien que yo no puedo recibir su confesión —intentó explicarse.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero mire —intentó explicarse el policía—, no lo tome como un sacramento, tómelo como alguien que necesita ser escuchado. En realidad necesito sacarme esto de adentro.</p><p>Ambos se instalaron en los asientos de una sala de espera cercana, mientras Mónica agradecía la fortuna de escapar de un problema que pudiera dejarla al descubierto. ¿Qué podría salir mal en instalarse a escuchar a otra persona? Él podría liberar su conciencia, y ella lo olvidaría a los pocos minutos.</p><p>—Resulta que hace unos días era mi turno nocturno en este hospital —la cebra empezó su relato—, cuando vi a una persona durmiendo en uno de estos asientos de aquí. Era un conejo azul y parecía que tenía una pesadilla. Cuando me acerqué para ver que de verdad se encontrara bien, lo oí hablar solo. No recuerdo muy bien sus palabras, pero hablaba de que había matado a alguien o algo así. Eso me asustó, y me quedé a su lado por si oía algo más. Solo repitió lo mismo durante todo el rato en que pasó por esa pesadilla. Cuando oí que alguien se acercaba, de inmediato me alejé. No supe más del sujeto.</p><p>Fue un discurso accidentado, en donde el oficial se esforzaba por reunir las palabras para armar su relato. Mónica lo oía con atención. Aunque consideraba que era algo que no era de su incumbencia, la descripción del protagonista del relato le parecía familiar.</p><p>—Hermana, ¿usted cree que sea conveniente que investigue más a fondo? —la pregunta del oficial parecería fuera de lugar para la yegua, si no fuera porque su aprensión en la mirada le indicaba que hablaba en serio.</p><p>—¿Por qué piensa que debe investigar? —le preguntó.</p><p>La seriedad se apoderó del rostro de la cebra. Tras respirar hondo, respondió:</p><p>—Bueno, puede tratarse de algún homicidio real, y… no me perdonaría no haber hecho algo al respecto.</p><p>A Mónica le era difícil entender la postura del policía. ¿Qué tan probable era que de verdad hubiera un homicidio tras ello? Y lo más importante: ¿No era más fácil continuar con su vida normal sin agregarse más problemas?</p><p>—Mire, escuche —el oficial interrumpió el silencio prediciendo sus pensamientos—, el tipo se notaba tan afligido entre sus pesadillas, que tal vez esté dispuesto a colaborar en el caso. Solo necesita un apoyo que lo ayude a liberar su culpa.</p><p>Tras un breve silencio, agregó:</p><p>—Dejarlo pasar sabiendo que podría hacer algo no me lo podría perdonar.</p><p>Su mirada rogativa le recordó a ella misma. A una enfermera que le rogaba a un par de conejos que le dejaran que su novio ayudara a un pequeño conejito enfermo. Su ayuda lo llevó al problema que hoy lo tenía aquí. La empatía la conectó con el oficial que hoy rogaba por un consejo sagrado de la mano de una escogida de Dios.</p><p>—Me siento asombrada por tu enorme capacidad de empatía —comenzó la monja con una voz ceremoniosa—, ojalá todos los policías de este país fueran así, para que este mundo fuera un lugar mejor.</p><p>El oficial sonrió ante ese cumplido.</p><p>—Pero no sé siquiera si es posible que puedas hacer eso —concluyó. En el fondo quería tener más información. Ese corazón recién abierto se estaba convirtiendo en un gran aliado.</p><p>—Pues —la cebra estaba tan concentrada en las implicancias morales que no había aterrizado su plan—… primero tendría que averiguar de quién se trataba el sujeto. Eso será una dificultad.</p><p>De pronto, una iluminación divina se cruzó por la mente de la yegua, conectando todas sus ideas. La descripción tan familiar de un conejo azul teniendo pesadillas homicidas concordaba con el señor Chad. ¿Será realmente él? ¿Cuántos conejos azules había en la ciudad? ¿Cuántos de ellos tenían motivos para pasearse por el hospital en el último tiempo? Era muchísimo más probable que se tratara de la misma persona.</p><p>—Creo saber de quién se trata —le respondió la monja.</p><p>La conversación entre ambos fue suficiente distracción para que Jobeaux pudiera entrar al cuarto de Carl. Al ser fin de semana, solo había un oficial distraído resguardando la habitación. Ese día estaba de suerte.</p><p>Al ingresar al cuarto, pudo encontrar la misma escena de la última vez. Un Carl recostado sobre una cama, conectado a diversas máquinas. Jobeaux se instaló en un asiento al costado de la cama, esperando con paciencia.</p><p>—Sé que me estás escuchando. Yo mismo te sané la última vez —comenzó a hablar—. Es un milagro que aún te tengan en este hospital.</p><p>Tras el silencio de la cucaracha, siguió con su discurso.</p><p>—No sé si sabes las noticias. Te acusan de secuestrar a Jimmy Chad y llevarlo precisamente a la cueva en donde se encontraba el escondite del Maestro de la Noche. Seré directo contigo: ¿Qué estás planeando?</p><p>Solo el pitido de la máquina respondió a su pregunta.</p><p>Carl por su parte podía sentir todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba a solas con Jobeaux. Quería evitarlo, pero en este punto le parecía imposible. Gracias a su magia había podido engañar a los médicos sobre sus signos vitales, pero el goblin parecía ineludible. Se encontraba tentado de hablar. Las noticias eran unas mentirosas. No pensaba ir a prisión. Parecía que Jobeaux tenía la misma preocupación que él. Pero no confiaba en el goblin. Él trabajaría solo. A lo más aceptaría la ayuda de Mónica siempre que no la pusiera en peligro.</p><p>El inaguantable silencio fue su respuesta.</p><p>El timbre sonó cerca del mediodía en la casa de los Chad. Esto llamó la atención de Yenny. No esperaban visitas ni que sus padres tocaran el timbre para ingresar a su propio hogar.</p><p>—¡Hola Yenny! —al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Susan—. Supe lo ocurrido en las noticias y quise pasar a verte.</p><p>—¡Susan! ¡Qué alegría verte! —respondió la coneja con una sonrisa. Una rápida mirada le indicó que su vestido azul cielo con una cinta blanca en la cintura, sumado a un sombrero con vuelos de encaje, no era precisamente para verla a ella.</p><p>—¿Cómo está Jimmy? —preguntó presentando la excusa para su visita.</p><p>—Pues al menos está con nosotros —respondió. Ambas cruzaron el pasillo y Susan observó hacia el living. Quedó petrificada al encontrarse con Jack, en persona, a unos metros de distancia. Se encontraba viendo televisión para matar el tiempo.</p><p>—Iré a la cocina por algo de comer —se excusó Yenny para dejarlos a solas. En el fondo sentía esa necesidad de ayudar a su amiga para que diera el primer paso con su hermano. Tarde recordó su reacción con Francesca en el hospital. ¿Sería el origen de un triángulo amoroso? Era mejor no meterse y dejar que las cosas fluyeran.</p><p>Los nervios inundaron a la osa en la medida en que quedaba a solas frente al chico que le gustaba. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué decir? Sus torpedos mentales la abandonaron y quedó a la deriva frente a esta situación.</p><p>—Hola Susan —Jack la saludó al verla en la entrada de la habitación.</p><p>—Ho-hola —tartamudeó.</p><p>—¿Qué te trae por acá? —preguntó con curiosidad.</p><p>—Nada, este —los nervios apenas la dejaban hablar—… vine a verlos.</p><p>—Oh, pues qué bien —los evidentes nervios de la osa comenzaban a incomodar al conejo.</p><p>El tan temido silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. Susan era consciente de que estaba dejando pasar una oportunidad de oro frente al chico que le gustaba.</p><p>En la corte, el caso había sido cerrado. Fue algo rápido gracias a las negociaciones que traía consigo Yin. El trato que había hecho con el juez beneficiaba a todo el mundo. Ella sabía que tras el trato con Lucio se vería obligada a trabajar para el patriarca, el mafioso más grande del país. Se había comprometido a informar a las autoridades cualquier información vital que lograra descubrir tras su infiltración, a cambio de anular el juicio contra Yang. Dados este y otros motivos que ambos lograron sonsacar, finalmente salió humo blanco, y un apretón de manos sumado a un par de firmas fue el resultado final.</p><p>Yang quedó fuera de la negociación. Se encontraba afuera de la oficina en donde ambos negociaban su destino. Tras el final de la reunión, el juez a cargo se despidió amablemente de ambos luego de informarle de la nulidad de su juicio.</p><p>—Quisiera saber cómo lo hiciste —Yang interrumpió la silenciosa caminata hacia la salida del edificio.</p><p>—Solo son gajes del oficio —respondió ella sin entrar en detalles.</p><p>A Yin no le gustaba contar detalles de su trabajo. Con decir que era «abogada» ya decía suficiente sobre lo que hacía como para que los demás se imaginaran cosas. Los detalles de sus casos solía guardárselos. Esta política le había servido para evitarse problemas durante años.</p><p>La congoja de Yang continuaba en silencio, sin encontrar la oportunidad ideal para hablar a solas. Sabía que necesitaban ese minuto para conversar. Esperaba que la vida les diera un tiempo fuera para poder hacerlo.</p><p>Mientras, el oficial acompañaba a la hermana Daria hacia el mismo edificio. Él conocía un banco de fotografías en su interior que estaba dispuesto a revisar. La monja le había comentado su teoría y pretendían confirmarla. No fue necesario llegar hasta dicho lugar, ya que a la entrada se toparon con los señores Chad.</p><p>—¡Es él! —exclamó el oficial con emoción. Encontrarse nuevamente con el soñador culpable le parecía tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. La impresión de encontrarlo tan fácilmente era inmensa—. ¡Es el conejo con el que me topé la otra vez!</p><p>Un codazo de parte de la monja le advirtió que debía guardar su emoción si no quería llamar la atención.</p><p>Yin y Yang cruzaron la salida del edificio a través de unas puertas de vidrio, mientras que Mónica y el oficial hacían lo suyo a través de las puertas que había a su lado. Mónica se cubrió lo más posible con el hábito para no ser reconocida, mientras que el oficial llegó hasta a voltearse para verlos con bastante detenimiento, con una mirada demasiado poco sutil.</p><p>Al notar esto, Yin lo saludó con la cabeza y siguió su rumbo. Aquella extraña mirada la confundió con un saludo especial. Ella conocía a gran parte del cuerpo de policía de la ciudad, pero a él no lo había visto antes. Concluyó que se trataba de un oficial nuevo o transferido de otro lado.</p><p>—Bueno, creo que con eso comprobamos nuestra teoría —comentó la monja una vez dentro del hall. Pudo notar que la mirada de sorpresa del oficial no desaparecía.</p><p>—Ambos se parecen bastante —fue lo primero que comentó el oficial tras su turno para hablar.</p><p>Mónica no había caído en ese detalle. La cebra prosiguió:</p><p>—No tenía idea que el conejo tenía una hermana gemela.</p><p>Mónica seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Tenía razón. Si se parecían bastante.</p><p>—Mejor sigamos —le indicó la monja.</p><p>El oficial asintió con la cabeza y ambos abandonaron el edificio.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>Esa voz suavemente ronca llamó la atención de Yang. A su lado se encontraba Boris, el mayordomo de Sara. Era primera vez que lo oía hablar, y le costó asociar aquella voz de locutor radial con el silencioso mayordomo de la mansión en donde trabajaba.</p><p>Yang se volteó con una mirada interrogativa. Debía ser una emergencia muy grande como para que el lobo se dignara a dirigirle la palabra. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba echándole demasiado plaguicida a la raíz del árbol del amor que se encontraba cuidando. Él juraba que le estaba echando un saco de abono. Desde la zona donde había arrojado el líquido salía un humo levemente verde claro que se veía tóxico. La primera reacción del conejo fue dirigirse hacia la manguera más cercana con la intención de limpiar el desastre causado, mientras se aún se preguntaba cómo había sucedido.</p><p>En el trayecto y debido a la adrenalina del momento terminó por tropezarse. Su tobillo derecho se dobló de una forma dolorosa para la vista. El dolor se hizo inmediato para el conejo, quien se debió olvidar inmediatamente ponerse de pie por el momento. La situación lo obligó a recoger su mente desde donde había quedado olvidada: sus recuerdos. Desde hacía días que no podía quitarse aquella culpa de su corazón y aquella imagen del maestro Yo de su mente. El indescriptible dolor fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso sobre un sistema nervioso a punto de estallar.</p><p>Tirado en el pasto, Yang dejó de prestar atención a su entorno. Boris, intuyendo lo que el conejo pensaba hacer, se aproximó con ligereza hacia la manguera, la cual estiró y activó. En poco rato ya no quedaba rastro del humo verde ni del desastre anteriormente alertado.</p><p>Para Yang, era una ilusión la nueva normalidad a la cual se hallaba enfrentado. Aún no podía escapar del instante en que echaba veneno para ratas en el tazón, ni de la celda en la prisión que le trajo de regreso sus recuerdos. Yin le había aconsejado que se olvidara de todo, que lo pasado ya era pasado, y que ir a trabajar le ayudaría a sentirse mejor dejando atrás cualquier mal sentimiento. El indescriptible dolor en su tobillo le avisó que ni siquiera en el fin del mundo podría escapar de su desdicha.</p><p>—¿Aún te duele mucho? —le preguntó Sara.</p><p>Apenas concluida su labor, el mayordomo lo llevó de inmediato hasta el interior de la mansión, dando aviso a la dueña de casa. En ese instante, comenzó con la revisión de la torcedura y con el vendaje en uno de los salones que había en el lugar.</p><p>—No tanto como antes —respondió tratando de tranquilizarla. La verdad era que el dolor persistía con la misma intensidad, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando. Aun así, unas lágrimas traicioneras surgieron de sus ojos, delatando la verdad.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó la cierva al verlo más detenidamente. Su primera impresión era que se estaba aguantando el dolor.</p><p>Yang asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Creo que esto es algo delicado —sentenció Boris una vez terminado el vendaje—. Recomiendo que lo vea un médico.</p><p>—Llamaré a uno de inmediato —Sara de inmediato se dirigió hacia la salida en busca de un teléfono.</p><p>—¡Espere! —exclamó Yang intentando ponerse de pie. El primer roce de su pie en el suelo elevó el dolor, obligándolo a tomar asiento nuevamente—. Estaré bien.</p><p>El silencio se hizo en el lugar. El orgullo característico de Yang afloraba en estas circunstancias, asegurándole que un poco de descanso lo dejaría como nuevo. Sara en cambio lo observó detenidamente, en busca de alguna señal.</p><p>—Boris, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? —le ordenó al mayordomo.</p><p>Tras una seña por parte del lobo, se retiró del lugar.</p><p>Lentamente Sara acercó una silla al lado de Yang y se instaló, sin perder de vista ningún detalle. La mirada persistente puso nervioso al conejo, quien intentaba ocultar algo sin saber qué era o por qué.</p><p>—Yang, sabes que puedes contar conmigo —le dijo con suavidad, y una sonrisa angelical.</p><p>El conejo no entendía a qué se refería. Solo se encontraba sujetando su tobillo vendado, esperando a que el tiempo lo sanara.</p><p>—Entiendo que has pasado por mucho en este último tiempo —comenzó su discurso—, y eso puede haberte dejado bastante mal. No tienes por qué cargar solo con todo eso. Quisiera que vieras en mí a una amiga dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que necesites.</p><p>Tras un inerte silencio, prosiguió, colocando su palma sobre la rodilla de su interlocutor.</p><p>—Me acuerdo perfectamente del día en que te conocí. Demostraste ser una persona con un corazón noble y cálido. Tus palabras me dieron valor y fuerza en los momentos difíciles que estoy pasando y —la voz sonaba cada vez más quebrada—… te lo agradezco bastante.</p><p>En un esfuerzo por evitar que sus sentimientos la traicionaran, finalizó diciendo:</p><p>—Y quisiera hacer lo mismo por ti.</p><p>Yang comenzó atrapado por la incomodidad, pero lentamente terminó siendo atrapado por las palabras de la cierva. Ese contacto con su mano en la rodilla le transmitió una calidez que no había sentido en bastante tiempo, y que comenzaba a extrañar. De pronto, cayó en cuenta de lo distanciado que se estaba volviendo con Yin.</p><p>Simplemente la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos oscuros envolvían un misterio difícil de descifrar. No encontraba las palabras para expresar el mar de ideas y sentimientos que lo inundaban.</p><p>—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>La cierva le devolvió la sonrisa.</p><p>—Llamaré al médico —sentenció antes de ponerse de pie.</p><p>Esta vez Yang no se quejó. En media hora tenían a un doctor en casa. Tras una revisión exhaustiva del esguince, procedió a enyesarlo y le advirtió que debía guardar reposo por lo menos durante los próximos quince días. Aunque el médico insistió en el uso de una silla de ruedas en el intertanto, la tozudez de Yang solo permitió que se quedara con un bastón ortopédico. Lo que sí no pudo rechazar, era que la propia Sara lo fuera a dejar a su casa.</p><p>—La verdad ha sido demasiado considerada conmigo —empezó Yang en el auto—, digo, no he trabajado mucho en su jardín. Con lo ocurrido con mis hijos, la cárcel, y ahora esto…</p><p>—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió—, para mí es un placer poder ayudar.</p><p>—Pero dudo que su jardín quede bien cuidado si no he podido trabajarlo —insistió Yang.</p><p>—Lo primero es la salud y el bienestar de las personas. El jardín puede esperar —respondió la cierva.</p><p>Para el mediodía Yang se encontraba instalado en el sillón de su living. El hogar se encontraba vacío. Todos estaban en la escuela o en el trabajo. El silencio le ayudaba a digerir todo lo que había ocurrido. Antes de irse, Sara le aseguró que no había problemas con esperarlo hasta que se recuperara del esguince. En el fondo sentía que abusaba de su bondad, pero su insistencia le confirmó que no había problemas.</p><p>Mientras tanto Yin se hacía cargo del trabajo más difícil y tedioso que le había tocado en toda su carrera. Se encontraba en la sala de visitas de la cárcel frente a quien era el último cliente que desearía sobre la faz de la Tierra. Carl, por su parte, la observaba estático y en silencio. Había fingido un coma gracias a su magia por demasiado tiempo, y gracias a la información que le entregó Lucio y Mónica, comprendió que no sacaba nada estando en cama. Había llegado a la ciudad precisamente para infiltrarse en la banda del patriarca. Había algo que deseaba averiguar. Para eso, logró contactarse a través de Lucio, ofreciendo sus servicios de magia y habilidad para el disfraz. Logró convencerlo y prácticamente estaba dentro, si no fuera por su incidente con Jimmy. Lucio le había prometido al mejor abogado para dejarlo libre de toda culpa. Lo que no se esperaba era que ese abogado era precisamente Yin.</p><p>La abogada por su parte tampoco lo tenía muy fácil. También tenía interés en infiltrarse en la banda para hacerla caer. Era una promesa realizada frente a la justicia a cambio de liberar a Yang. Total, él no había hecho mucho, solo golpear a Lucio. Aparte que se lo merecía. El león no era precisamente agradable según ella. Aparte que ya se había recuperado, y andaba por ahí como si nada. El problema era que para conseguir su meta, requería dar un primer paso. No se esperaba que ese primer paso fuera precisamente defender a quien era acusado de secuestrar y dañar severamente al menor de sus hijos. La contrariedad la absorbía. En su interior lidiaba con sus deseos de golpearlo o de huir de ahí.</p><p>El silencio proseguía en aquel lúgubre sitio. Ni siquiera la buena iluminación y las paredes con tonalidades pastel podían siquiera mejorar el ánimo de sus ocupantes.</p><p>—Bien Carl —el profesionalismo de Yin la forzó en ser la primera en hablar, además que tenía que terminar con todo esto y no tenía todo el día—, si deseas que te ayude a salir de prisión, primero necesito la mayor cantidad de antecedentes. Primero, cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó.</p><p>Le dolía pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras. Era mejor no saber qué le habían hecho a su retoño. Mientras él estuviera bien, era suficiente para ella. Pero, si deseaba realizar un trabajo profesional, estaba obligada a conocer los detalles.</p><p>Carl dudaba en un principio en abrir la boca. Sentía que toda la historia transcurrida no la entendería. Pero por otro lado, como decía Mónica, era más que justo que ella lo defendiera. Al final del día lo único que hizo fue defender en lo posible a Jimmy tanto del espectro como de la amenaza del Maestro de la Noche. Aún dudaba sobre el potencial peligro de esto último. También sabía, por sus constantes visitas, que Jobeaux estaba tras el mismo asunto. Tampoco confiaba en el goblin como para aunar fuerzas, aunque aparentemente tenían el mismo objetivo.</p><p>—¿No vas a hablar? —Yin comenzaba a perder la paciencia.</p><p>—Es una historia un tanto larga y complicada —fue lo primero que dijo para aligerar la situación.</p><p>—Vamos por parte —Yin intentaba ver esto como uno de los cientos de casos que ha vivido en su vida—. ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital el día del secuestro?</p><p>La brusquedad de la pregunta solo aumentó la desconfianza por parte de la cucaracha. Carl perfectamente podía haber escapado con su magia, pero eso le cerraría las puertas en la organización que deseaba infiltrarse.</p><p>Era mejor cooperar.</p><p>—El bogart era real —comenzó—. Esa noche decidí averiguar qué se traía entre manos.</p><p>—¿El bogart era real? —cuestionó Yin— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?</p><p>Tras un instante, Carl respondió.</p><p>—No era cualquier bogart. Era un viejo conocido.</p><p>El silencio de Yin le dio permiso de continuar.</p><p>—Creí que lo había aprisionado en Zimbabue, pero de alguna forma logró escapar.</p><p>—¿Y qué quiere el bogart con mi hijo? —la pregunta de Yin llegó tras un breve silencio intentando comprender lo ocurrido.</p><p>La respuesta de Carl se hizo esperar. Era el momento de decirle todo lo que sabía. Debía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría. Si el espíritu del Maestro de la Noche estaba tras el pequeño, el mundo podría estar en peligro. Era prácticamente obligación de Yin y Yang controlar a su hijo y evitar el cataclismo.</p><p>—Escucha Yin —se aferró a la confianza—, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante, y puede marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte tanto para tu hijo como para el mundo entero.</p><p>El cambio de tono por parte de Carl alertó a Yin, quien fue tomada desprevenida ante esto.</p><p>—El bogart llevó a Jimmy hasta el antiguo escondite del Maestro de la Noche —comenzó—. Según lo que vi, algo le hizo a Jimmy, algo que tiene que ver con el Maestro de la Noche.</p><p>—¿Qué? —el desconcierto por parte de Yin no se hizo esperar.</p><p>—El bogart se sintió atraído por el poder Woo Foo de Jimmy —agregó Carl—. Aparentemente quiso amplificarlo con la ayuda del espíritu del Maestro de la Noche que aún se encuentra en su antiguo escondite.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Yin descolocada.</p><p>—No del todo —respondió—. Mientras estaba en coma recibí la visita de Jobeaux. Él también está en busca de respuesta.</p><p>—¿Jobeaux?</p><p>—No sé qué hace en la ciudad. Él cree que soy cómplice con el Maestro de la Noche o algo así.</p><p>El impacto en el rostro de Yin obligó a tragarse toda actitud autoritaria con la que entró. Era un gran trofeo para Carl.</p><p>—Cuando llegué al escondite, me encontré al espectro mostrándole algo por una pantalla gigante a Jimmy —prosiguió—. Logré detenerlo, pero eso provocó una explosión que me dejó inconsciente, y cuando desperté estaba en el hospital con Jobeaux casi asfixiándome.</p><p>—Espera, espera, espera —Yin había sido atacada por un tsunami de información—. ¿El bogart, vio poder Woo Foo?</p><p>—Sí —respondió—. El poder Woo Foo es heredable, y el ser hijo del incesto lo hizo más atractivo para el bogart.</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste? —saltó Yin. Había saltado sobre la hebra fina.</p><p>—Yin, nos conocemos desde la infancia. Sé que el esposo que hoy tienes es tu hermano —Carl la encaró sin mayor rodeo—. No entiendo cómo lo lograron, pero la verdad es lo que menos me importa —agregó.</p><p>Fue un golpe bajo para Yin. Nadie, en toda su vida, les había encarado la verdad de una forma tan directa. Hasta ahora no se habían encontrado con antiguos amigos que los habían conocido como hermanos. Y ahora, que parecía que sus antiguos conocidos comenzaban a rodearlos, habían conseguido evitar la confrontación. Hasta ahora.</p><p>—Ese poder atrajo al bogart —continuó Carl—. Lo secuestró. Conseguí dar con su paradero. Buscaba multiplicar su poder con el espectro del Maestro de la Noche. No sé si lo consiguió, pero esperaba hacerlo para tener el control de esa enorme cantidad de poder.</p><p>Tras sus dichos, el silencio le informó que Yin aún no asimilaba todo.</p><p>—Si te dije todo esto, es para que estés atenta a Jimmy —continuó—. Eso es más importante que si me sacas o no de la cárcel. Si el Maestro de la Noche llegase a tomar el control de Jimmy, tendrás dos alternativas: o lo matas, o dejas que acabe con el mundo.</p><p>Fue suficiente. Yin abandonó el cuarto, dejando atrás a un silencioso Carl. Si fue correcto o no darle toda esa información, solo el tiempo lo dirá.</p><p>Yin simplemente corrió y corrió por los distintos pasillos del edificio. Sus pies conocían al revés y al derecho el lugar, por lo que la llevaban hacia la salida sin pensarlo. Quería con total urgencia un lugar en donde detener su mundo. Una mezcla de sentimientos eufóricos la envolvían. El peligro de su hijo. El reencuentro con su pasado. La confrontación con una verdad que había logrado esquivar por años. La obligación de tomar una dolorosa decisión urgente.</p><p>No se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien frente a frente. El golpe fue como ser atropellada con un tren. Tras el choque casi se cayó de espaldas, si no fuera porque alguien la sujetó con firmeza de los brazos.</p><p>—¿Cuál es la prisa? —le preguntaron.</p><p>Al observarlo, Yin pudo notar que estaba frente a frente con Lucio. A pesar que hace algunos días se encontraba herido de gravedad gracias al golpe de Yang, no parecía tener mayores secuelas. Con un terno sobrio, el león le entregaba una sonrisa pícara mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse. Al notar algunas lágrimas en los ojos de la coneja antes que ella misma, cambió su tono completamente.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>Yin se reincorporó un tanto nerviosa. La última persona con la que deseaba encontrarse en un momento así era con él. No entendía su pregunta. ¿Tanto se le notaba? En ese instante pudo sentir la humedad en sus mejillas. Al acercar su mano a su cara pudo comprobar que estaba llorando. No, era una pesadilla. No quería toparse con él en un momento así. No quería quedar al descubierto en un momento de debilidad.</p><p>—Te invito a almorzar —propuso el león.</p><p>Es así como Yin se dejó llevar, y una hora más tarde se encontraban en una mesa al aire libre. El león escogió almorzar afuera para tener la libertad de fumar uno de sus habanos. No presionó en ningún momento a hablar a Yin, cosa que en fondo ella agradeció. Cuando se lo proponía, el león podía ser muy paciente.</p><p>Poco a poco la coneja comenzaba a sentirse a gusto en el lugar. La sala de visitas de la cárcel con Carl y sus palabras habían quedado atrás. Por un momento podía respirar en paz, aunque fuera aire con humo. Era el vacío que necesitaba para reincorporarse a su vida. Era una instancia para tomar consciencia del presente. Era tranquilidad.</p><p>Durante el almuerzo casi no se dirigieron palabras, salvo para pedir el almuerzo y los ofrecimientos de vino por parte del león. Pidieron el especial exclusivo de la casa, y Lucio se ofreció a pagar sin escatimar en gastos. Ella solo se dedicaba a observar como su acompañante disfrutaba de cada parte del almuerzo, incluyendo del habano que traía consigo. Tanto tiempo compartiendo juntos le permitió percatarse de detalles que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Su melena se encontraba engominada con un peinado hacia atrás que evitaba que cualquier mechón interrumpiera su comida. Tenía colmillos, como todos los leones, pero se notaban tan blancos como si recientemente hubiera hecho un comercial de pasta dental. Incluso le llegó un aroma de perfume masculino proveniente de él. Era un «Dior Sauvage» que había conocido en un caso que debió tratar. Cada vez que la sorprendía observándolo le devolvía una mirada de satisfacción.</p><p>—Debo agradecerte por el almuerzo —Yin finalmente le dirigió la palabra durante el postre. Cada uno tenía frente a sí un delicado flan de vainilla con salsa de chocolate y una cereza adornando la cima.</p><p>—No te preocupes —respondió el león—. Cada vez que necesites un escape de tu rutina, puedes contar con este servidor.</p><p>Yin simplemente sonrió ante esta oferta.</p><p>—Porque sé que has tenido días difíciles —prosiguió Lucio—, pero eso no quiere decir que debas cargar con todo este peso tú sola. Siempre es bueno salir, distraerse un poco, buena comida, una copa de vino, y una buena compañía.</p><p>El león esperaba alguna palabra por parte de Yin, pero si no obtenía resultados ahora, ya habría otra ocasión.</p><p>—La verdad tienes razón —respondió Yin—. Este último caso realmente es demasiado complicado.</p><p>—¿Te refieres a Carl? —preguntó Lucio.</p><p>Tras la afirmación por parte de la coneja, prosiguió.</p><p>—La verdad después de lo ocurrido, me sorprende que hayas decidido aceptar el caso. Eso demuestra un gran profesionalismo de tu parte. Lo que no quita que sea difícil para ti. Pero no te preocupes, mi labor es que pases este trago amargo lo mejor posible.</p><p>Una sonrisa y una mirada decidida le confirmaban que estaba siendo lo más honesto posible.</p><p>—Gracias —finalizó.</p><p>La calidez de su propuesta la invadía como una manta protectora del frío en pleno invierno. No esperaba sentirse tan bien compartiendo con él. Era algo que no lo veía venir. Le hacía sentir feliz. Una felicidad que no quería que terminara, y si terminaba, deseaba volver a replicar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Papá! ¡Jimmy fue expulsado de la escuela! ¡Todo por culpa de un profesor con cara de perro rabioso que solo sabe gritar y patalear!</p><p>Así fue la bienvenida que Yuri le daba a su padre a nombre de la comitiva que provenía de la escuela aquella tarde. Ella venía junto con Jimmy, Jacob, y una tortuga con una mochila sobre su caparazón que todos conocían como George, el amigo de Jacob.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Yang recibió aquella inesperada oración sin entender nada. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá del living con su bastón a un costado y una lata de bebida en la mano.</p><p>—Papá, ¿qué te pasó? —Jacob fue el primero en percatarse en el yeso de su padre.</p><p>—Nada, fue un accidente en el trabajo —respondió el conejo—. Ahora, ¿qué me están diciendo sobre Jimmy?</p><p>—¡Anda Jimmy! ¡Muéstrales! —Yuri empujó a su hermanito, instándolo a presentar la libreta de comunicaciones. El pequeño, de forma cohibida, simplemente extendió el documento. Yang observó la comunicación larguísima y escrita con una letra apenas inteligible. Mientras intentaba descifrar el texto, Yuri logró ponerlo al día.</p><p>—Resulta que hubo un griterío enorme afuera de la sala, y yo con la excusa de ir al baño salí a ver qué pasaba. Vi a mucha gente en la entrada de la sala de Jimmy, y eso me asustó. Luego lo tomé y no lo dejé solo jamás. Por lo que logré entender, Jimmy atacó a ese profesor con cara de perros y lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Igual lo entiendo. ¡Con todo lo que se puso a alegar hasta a mí me dio rabia! Lo que no entiendo es cómo alguien como Jimmy pudo siquiera tocar a ese tipo sin que le hicieran daño. Pero a pesar de todo el director dijo que lo iba a suspender o algo así. ¡Ah! Y que te citen lo antes posible para ver eso.</p><p>Yang aún no lograba cuadrar las piezas de tal forma de entender todo lo que le presentaban. Volteó hacia Jacob en busca de alguna aclaración.</p><p>—No tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó —sentenció como respuesta.</p><p>Luego, se volteó al pequeño Jimmy, quien lo observaba con ojos suplicantes y llorosos.</p><p>Yang habría ido de inmediato a la escuela si no fuera porque su yeso y su bastón le daban una movilidad reducida a cambio de volver a sentir dolor. Además, normalmente era Yin quien se hacía cargo de este tipo de cosas, pero últimamente se encontraba más ocupada que de costumbre. No sabía siquiera qué responder en un caso así.</p><p>—Déjenme ver si entendí —intentó recapitular—. ¿Jimmy fue expulsado porque atacó a un maestro?</p><p>—Ajá —afirmó Yuri.</p><p>—¿Atacó?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—A un maestro.</p><p>—Como diez veces más grande que él.</p><p>—¿Más grande?</p><p>—¡Enorme!</p><p>—¿Solo por defenderse?</p><p>—¡Lo más seguro! ¡Ese tipo era un monstruo horrible! Le dijo cosas muy feas a Jimmy mientras estábamos en la oficina del director.</p><p>—¿Lo dejó inconsciente?</p><p>—Yo misma lo vi tirado en el suelo.</p><p>—¿Jimmy?</p><p>—Él mismo.</p><p>—¿Nuestro Jimmy?</p><p>—¡Ya te dije que sí! —comenzó la exasperación de Yuri.</p><p>Yang nuevamente le dio una repasada al grupo con la mirada. Jacob se encogió de hombros en busca de desentenderse de la situación. Jimmy en tanto sentía el peso de una culpa que no entendía cómo llegó a cargar en primer lugar.</p><p>—Ven aquí —le dijo su padre para darle al pequeño un gran abrazo consolador—. Tranquilo, todo estará bien, ¿sí?</p><p>El pequeño le regaló una sonrisa de vuelta una vez finalizado el abrazo.</p><p>—Papá, iré con George a mi cuarto, tenemos que hacer un trabajo —anunció Jacob.</p><p>—Por cierto, ¿qué fue de tus hermanos mayores? —lo retuvo su padre.</p><p>—Sé que Yenny se iba a quedar en casa de Susan, o algo así —respondió a medio camino—, de Jack no sé nada.</p><p>El chico se fue con su amigo por las escaleras.</p><p>—Vamos Jimmy a la cocina por algo de comer —la pequeña tomó de la mano a su hermanito y lo llevó rumbo a la salida.</p><p>Yang quedó nuevamente solo, pero no tan solo como antes de la llegada de los chicos. La sospecha de que Jack se encontrara nuevamente donde el maestro Jobeaux ocupó su mente. Jamás había querido que se fuera para allá. Jamás quiso que se topara con un antiguo conocido. No quería poner en peligro el oscuro secreto que ocultaba a la familia.</p><p>De forma automática tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hijo. Tras varios intentos, ninguna llamada fue respondida por él, cosa que lo molestó aún más.</p><p>—¡No puede ser! —se quejaba Susan mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos.</p><p>Ella y Yenny se encontraban al interior de una de las salas de estudio que disponía la escuela. El semestre había comenzado bastante duro y ambas se encontraban perdidas en la materia. Es por eso que habían decidido quedarse a estudiar después de clases. Yenny sabía de antemano que aquella reunión sería de cualquier cosa menos de estudio. Susan siempre tenía un tema para plantear sobre la mesa con tal de no estudiar. El tema de hoy era la vergüenza pasada por no saber cómo iniciar una conversación con Jack. Yenny le había regalado la oportunidad de oro para estar a solas con su hermano. Oportunidad desperdiciada por los nervios de la osa. Al final se pasaron gran parte de la jornada en silencio viendo televisión en el living del conejo.</p><p>—¡Ahora él piensa que yo soy una aburrida! ¡Así nunca se fijará en mí! —lloriqueaba.</p><p>—Ya, tranquila, todo estará bien —le decía su amiga. La verdad solo el tiempo le daría consuelo, para seguir aferrada a una esperanza un tanto distante.</p><p>—¿Por qué no le dices que me gusta? —propuso Susan—. ¡Ay no! ¡No mejor no! ¿Qué diría Jack? ¡Qué no soy valiente! ¡Que no puedo enfrentar mis problemas! ¡¿Pero cómo se lo diré?!</p><p>A veces Susan llegaba a incomodarla demasiado con su afán por Jack. Por fortuna, una llamada telefónica la ayudó a escapar de aquel momento.</p><p>—¿Papá? —preguntó tras ver en su pantalla de quién se trataba.</p><p>—Hola Yenny, ¿Jack está contigo? —Yang se apresuró en preguntar.</p><p>—No —respondió extrañada la chica ante la repentina pregunta.</p><p>—¿Sabes dónde está? —volvió a preguntar Yang.</p><p>Yenny logró detenerse a tiempo. Por poco y revelaba que su hermano había vuelto a su entrenamiento Woo Foo con el maestro Jobeaux. Había quedado en mantener oculta sus citas a cambio de averiguar por qué sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con su nuevo pasatiempo.</p><p>—No lo sé, debe estar con los chicos de la banda —respondió en su lugar.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no responde? —insistió su padre.</p><p>—Ya sabes, por el ruido y la música, no debe haber oído el teléfono —contestó su hija.</p><p>—Resulta que lo necesito con urgencia en la casa, y no me contesta el teléfono —Yang sospechaba que no era cierta la excusa de su hija.</p><p>—¿Pasó algo? —el tono preocupado se apoderó de la voz de Yenny.</p><p>—No, solo necesito que me haga un favor —respondió. Yang tenía un plan entre manos.</p><p>—¿Un favor? —la confusión por parte de la coneja no se hizo esperar.</p><p>—Sí, mira, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo y pedirle que venga a la casa lo antes posible? —pidió Yang—. Aquí podré contarle más detalles del favor.</p><p>—Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer.</p><p>Tras despedirse y cortar la llamada, Yenny quedó estática viendo la pantalla de su teléfono. Temía haber delatado finalmente a su hermano, a pesar que nada de la conversación parecía haberlo hecho. Además, aquel extraño favor le traía curiosidad e intriga.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo? —Susan la arrancó de su meditación con la pregunta.</p><p>—Papá quiere que vaya a por Jack para que vaya a casa por un favor —explicó la coneja mientras comenzaba a ordenar sus cosas.</p><p>Esto iluminó el rostro y la mente de la osa.</p><p>—¿Puedo acompañarte? —se ofreció.</p><p>Yenny la miró. Podía notar los intereses de su amiga. Era la oportunidad perfecta para nuevamente acercarse a su hermano.</p><p>—Está bien, pero esta vez no vuelvas a arruinarlo —le pidió.</p><p>La osa afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza, y rápidamente ordenaron sus cosas y se retiraron del lugar.</p><p>Continuaron en silencio por las calles de la ciudad. Susan se dejaba guiar por Yenny, total ella era la única que conocía la ubicación de Jack. Se mentalizaba para un nuevo encuentro, esperando evitar volver a quedar en blanco. Yenny por su parte nuevamente meditaba sobre el por qué sus padres no querían que su hermano practicara Woo Foo. Con lo poco que sabía, solo podía concluir que sus padres se habían conocido en algún taller de Woo Foo, y luego pasó algo que los obligó a alejarse. Aunque todo era pura especulación, era el único resultado posible de unir las pocas piezas que tenía Jack no le había informado nada como lo prometió. Era el momento de averiguar si de verdad estaba haciendo su tarea.</p><p>Se detuvieron frente a un local como cualquiera que se podía encontrar en el centro. En la parte superior de la entrada había un letrero que decía «Academia Woo Foo del maestro Jobeaux». Habían llegado.</p><p>—¿Este es el lugar? —preguntó Susan. Su amiga le había hablado acerca del nuevo hobby de Jack y de sus problemas con sus padres producto de su elección. A pesar de eso, no le había tomado el peso real hasta encontrarse frente a frente al lugar. Estaba a instantes de volver a toparse con Jack, y los nervios la volvieron a controlar.</p><p>Ambas chicas entraron por la puerta de vidrio del lugar, siendo bienvenidas por un lugar amplio. Era una habitación enorme y vacía. Apenas tenía algunos adornos orientales, como un Gong y algunos carteles bordados con un mensaje en algún idioma oriental. Ambas continuaron caminando hacia adelante, en donde les esperaba otra puerta. Su ventana cubierta por una cortina dejaba pasar la iluminación interior, dando a entender que las luces estaban encendidas, y que había alguien allí.</p><p>Apenas entraron, fueron testigos del espectáculo. Se podía ver una habitación aún más amplia que la anterior, llena de un montón de objetos que parecían armar una peligrosa carrera de obstáculos. Desde una barra de equilibrio, aros, cuerdas colgando desde el techo, paredes y obstáculos altísimos, hasta un aro de fuego, mallas con púas filosas y hasta unos pilares sobre los cuales se debía equilibrar mientras esquivaba unas flechas que se disparaban desde la izquierda hasta una pared ubicada estratégicamente a la derecha. Entre tanto había un montón de sacos de boxeo colgando con un blanco de puntería en el medio. Varios de estos sacos ya tenían alguna clase de arma enterrada justo en el medio. Otras estaban en proceso de ser agujereadas por el guerrero que se encontraba pasando por estos obstáculos. Con una agilidad sobrehumana, Jack pasaba por cada obstáculo cada vez más peligroso con una maestría envidiada por los acróbatas de circo. Lo que más llamó la atención de Yenny es que las armas usadas sobre los sacos no eran filosas. Todas eran hechas a base de madera y bambú, pero no era impedimento para quedar profundamente incrustados en los sacos.</p><p>En tan solo un par de minutos y luego de demostrar su increíble destreza, Jack terminó con un salto final digno de un gimnasta olímpico. Traía su traje de artes marciales, pulcramente blanco con una cinturón amarillo completando el atuendo.</p><p>—Bien hecho Jack —Jobeaux apareció desde un costado de la habitación junto a su alumno—. Has progresado bastante en este último tiempo.</p><p>—Gracias maestro —Jack hizo una reverencia frente a su maestro.</p><p>—Y además parece que tenemos compañía —agregó su maestro.</p><p>Esto alertó a Jack, quien rápidamente se volteó por todos lados en busca de algún extraño, hasta que su vista se topó con las dos chicas en su entrada. El pudor cayó de golpe al ser descubierto por alguien más en su entrenamiento. Nunca había pasado eso antes y no sabía qué sentir o cómo reaccionar.</p><p>—Adelante, pasen, son bienvenidas —con amabilidad, el goblin le daba la bienvenida a las chicas a la habitación.</p><p>Ambas aún se encontraban perplejas por lo que acababan de ver. Se acercaron lentamente mientras que maestro y pupilo hacían lo mismo para acortar distancia.</p><p>—Soy el Maestro Jobeaux. ¿Qué se les ofrece, señoritas? —el maestro hizo una reverencia de bienvenida.</p><p>Nadie reaccionó. En ese segundo, la mirada de Yenny se topó con la del goblin. Una extraña sensación sacudió su cuerpo tras ese primer contacto. Se veía más joven de lo que imaginaba. Parecía sólo tener veintitantos. Tenía un pelaje y cabellos que encontraba lustrosos y de una tonalidad viva. Su figura se veía bien cuidada gracias a su trabajo, y a su vez le era atractiva. Sus latidos se incrementaron tras esa primera vista. Fue un remezón interno que no podía explicarse. ¿Esto era amor a primera vista? Si era eso, pues era lo más intenso jamás sentido en su vida.</p><p>—¡Jack! ¡Eso fue increíble! —la primera en lograr reaccionar fue Susan, quien de inmediato se acercó a Jack y lo sostuvo de las manos mientras lo alababa—. ¡Esos saltos! ¡Esas vueltas! ¡Esa agilidad! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡Eres la  persona más increíble que jamás haya visto!</p><p>—Eeeehmm muchas gracias —respondió Jack denotando toda su incomodidad por la situación. Susan no le quitaba los ojos de encima y no le soltaba sus manos. Yenny en tanto, quedó congelada observando atónita al goblin.</p><p>—Y bien, ¿podría decirme cuál es su nombre? —el maestro le preguntó a la chica.</p><p>—Mi-mi nombre es Yenny —respondió torpemente—, soy la hermana de Jack.</p><p>—¡Oh! Un gusto conocerla —respondió estrechando su mano—. Jack me ha hablado mucho de su familia, y no esperaba que hubiera alguien tan encantadora como usted en ella.</p><p>El cumplido terminó por derretir el corazón de Yenny. Si en ese instante le hubiera pedido que se fugaran juntos para vivir con él el resto de su vida, hubiera aceptado inmediatamente.</p><p>—Gr-gracias —balbuceó. Le parecía tan perfecto como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas.</p><p>—¿Y qué las trae por este lugar? —el goblin colocó sus manos tras su espalda, con una sonrisa amable.</p><p>Yenny tenía la vocería de la visita, pero la extraña sensación que la absorbió le impedía siquiera acordarse de las palabras a decir. Susan por su parte seguía embobada con Jack; aún más atraída gracias a aquel acto recién presenciado. Jack por su parte no podía evitar la incomodidad tanto de la reacción de Susan como de la presencia de su hermana. Quería que fuera cual fuera el motivo por el cual estaban allí, lo dijeran lo antes posible. Ojala la tierra se lo pudiera tragar.</p><p>Un pellizco en las costillas obligó a Yenny a bajarse de sus ilusiones.</p><p>—¡Yenny! ¡Tu teléfono! —le advirtió Susan.</p><p>Recién en ese instante se percató que el teléfono que traía en su mochila se encontraba sonado. Rápidamente y para no llamar la atención más de lo que lo habría hecho, hurgueteó en su mochila en busca del aparato mientras se alejaba del grupo. La pantalla indicando el emisor de la llamada le trajo los pies a la tierra.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre papá? —preguntó casi en un susurro.</p><p>—¿Ya encontraste a Jack? —preguntó Yang desde el otro lado de la línea.</p><p>—Sí, justo nos disponíamos a ir para la casa.</p><p>—Por favor que sea pronto.</p><p>—Sí, sí, ya vamos.</p><p>Tras el corte, Yang tenía en sus manos cien dólares. Podría haber salido a comprar por su cuenta si no fuera por su pierna. Esperaba que sus hijos mayores regresaran pronto a casa para que fueran a comprar por él.</p><p>Solo tras la partida desde la academia, Yenny pudo volver a ser dueña de sí misma. Jack y Susan la acompañaban en el trayecto de regreso a casa. Durante su estadía en la academia, Susan terminó explicando lo que Yenny le contó antes de la partida. Lo que sí ambos se percataron fue del extraño comportamiento de la chica en el lugar. Se quedaba estática y en silencio gran parte del tiempo, y cuando respondía, lo hacía con dificultad, presa de una emoción fuerte que sospechaban que se trataba de miedo. En un par de ocasiones Susan intentó preguntarle qué le pasaba, solo recibiendo un «Estoy bien» de parte de su amiga.</p><p>—¿Puedes decirme qué rayos le pasa? —le preguntó Jack a Susan casi en un susurro. A diferencia de la academia, el conejo ahora vestía su uniforme escolar.</p><p>—No tengo idea —respondió la osa en el mismo tono olvidando todos sus nervios—. A mí también me sorprendió.</p><p>—¿Es por lo que quiere mi papá? —insistió Jack con sus preguntas.</p><p>—No lo sé —confesó Susan. Deseaba tener una mejor respuesta, pero simplemente no la tenía.</p><p>—Rayos —Jack comenzaba a sentir que se venía encima otra pelea con su padre.</p><p>Al llegar a casa, Yenny no alcanzó a abrir la puerta cuando esta fue abierta por Yang.</p><p>—Ya era hora —los increpó—, ¿dónde estaban?</p><p>—Yo estaba en casa de Susan cuando me llamaste —respondió Yenny con rapidez—. Tuve que ir a la escuela a buscar a Jack porque no me contestaba el teléfono, y en todo el trayecto demoramos.</p><p>—¿Y demoraron dos horas? —los increpó Yang.</p><p>—Pero ya estamos aquí —respondió Yenny con firmeza—. ¿Ahora puedes decirnos qué quieres?</p><p>—Estuvieron en la academia Woo Foo, ¿verdad? —bajo el mismo tono de firmeza, Yang los encaró.</p><p>—Ehmm no —fue una de las tantas respuestas recibida por los tres jóvenes, incluyendo Yenny, a quien le desinfló los ánimos de confrontación con una sola oración.</p><p>—Miren, se los dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero ahora necesito un favor urgente —respondió mientras le entregaba a su hija el fajo de billetes—. Necesito que vayan a una florería y traigan el ramo de rosas más grande y bonito que encuentren.</p><p>—¿Qué? —exclamaron los chicos al unísono.</p><p>—Papá, ¡estos son cien dólares! —exclamó la chica tras contar el dinero.</p><p>—Sí sé —respondió Yang—, iría yo, pero justo tuve un accidente en el trabajo y…</p><p>Tras dejar en vilo su última frase, extendió su pie enyesado. La sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de los chicos.</p><p>—¡Pero papá! ¿Qué te pasó? —Yenny fue la primera en reaccionar.</p><p>—Fue un accidente en el trabajo —respondió—. Ahora vayan por las flores, ¡y regresen antes de que su madre vuelva del trabajo!</p><p>—Espera, ¿son para mamá? —inquirió Yenny.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! ¿Para quién más van a ser? —contestó su padre.</p><p>—¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —intervino Jack.</p><p>—Ja, ja, muy gracioso —respondió Yang con sarcasmo—. ¡Ahora vayan!</p><p>Los chicos estaban dando la media vuelta cuando Yang los retuvo.</p><p>—¡Esperen! —les dijo—. Yenny, necesito que te quedes.</p><p>—¿Yo? —preguntó la coneja.</p><p>—Necesito que alguien me ayude con la cena —le pidió.</p><p>Yenny se volteó hacia sus acompañantes. Susan no pudo evitar contener la respiración mientras los colores se le subían al rostro. Esto implicaba poder tener un paseo a solas con Jack hacia una florería. ¿Qué más romance se le podía pedir al asunto?</p><p>—Está bien —aceptó entregándole el dinero a Jack.</p><p>Ambos se alejaron de la casa, y Yenny pudo darles una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Aquí tiene! ¡Un ramo de rosas para su novia!</p><p>Jack quedó congelado ante el anuncio del vendedor. Había llegado junto con Susan hasta la calle de las florerías en busca del ramo de flores pedido por su padre. Para él simplemente era un favor que estaba haciendo antes de quedar completamente libre de compromisos por un rato. No se había percatado de la trampa en la que había caído ingenuamente. Solo pensaba en cómo quedarse con la mayor parte del vuelto de cien dólares. Un ramo de rosas promedio no valdría más de veinte dólares, pero Susan le advirtió que se darían cuenta de la diferencia al llegar a casa. Lo que pretendía ser un mero trámite se convirtió en la búsqueda del Santo Grial.</p><p>Jack pensaba rectificar el error del vendedor, cuando la oferta se volvió jugosa.</p><p>—¡No diga nada! La casa invita —le ofreció el vendedor.</p><p>No podía negar esa oferta. Más aún si frente a él se encontraba el ramo de rosas rojas más grande que podía haber imaginado en su vida. Al sostenerlo en sus manos, pudo estimar un kilogramo de flores. El aroma era intenso, al igual que su color. Ese ramo sin duda costaba mil dólares, o al menos era su apreciación gracias a su vastamente corta experiencia en botánica.</p><p>—M-muchas gracias —aceptó titubeante.</p><p>Tenía cien dólares, y el mejor arreglo floral del mundo. Era sin duda algo que haría feliz a sus padres. Sus padres… No podía evitar sentir cierta admiración al pensar en ellos. Habían estado juntos desde que tenía memoria, pasando por un sinfín de problemas. A veces la vida se ensañaba con ellos, pero siempre salían airosos de los problemas. Los últimos días habían sido un perfecto ejemplo de aquello. Y como siempre, todos juntos lo estaban superando. La familia unida jamás será vencida. Era una consigna poética, pero que quedó grabada en su subconsciente.</p><p>—¿Está todo bien? —Susan interrumpió sus pensamientos.</p><p>Jack estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de la osa.</p><p>—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió—. Solo estaba recordando.</p><p>—¿Recordando qué? —preguntó en su desesperación por intentar comenzar una conversación con el conejo.</p><p>—Bueno, de las veces en que nuestros padres preparaban un rato a solas mientras mis hermanos y yo les dábamos su espacio.</p><p>—¿A si? —cuestionó con interés.</p><p>—Bueno, normalmente ocurría para su aniversario de bodas —contó—. Papá nos mandaba a comprar las cosas, ayudar a preparar la cena, dejar todo listo, y luego nos íbamos a donde un vecino que se ofrecía a cuidarnos. Ahora que estamos más grandes, nos  dan dinero para ir al cine o a un restaurante siempre que volviéramos antes de las once y entrábamos sin molestarlos.</p><p>—¡Vaya! Suena genial —comentó Susan—. Mis padres suelen salir a cenar afuera para su aniversario de bodas.</p><p>—Los míos también hacen eso a veces —contestó Jack—. Pero creo que esto es más entretenido —agregó—. Aunque es mejor cuando a papá se le ocurre hacerlo de repente y sorprende a mamá.</p><p>—¿A si? ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que la sorprendió de esta forma? —preguntó Susan con interés.</p><p>—Pues —Jack echó a volar sus recuerdos—… hace varios años —el recuerdo con el que se topó no era algo para volver a poner sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Entonces supongo que hoy sí será una sorpresa —dijo Susan.</p><p>Jack asintió con la cabeza. El último recuerdo instaló en su cabeza la interrogante sobre los motivos reales de por qué su padre estaba preparando esta sorpresa. Aunque es cierto que últimamente habían pasado por serias dificultades como familia, ¿eran tan graves como la pérdida de Yanette?</p><p>La pareja se encontraba circulando por una calle desierta y que no tenía buena pinta. Se podían ver envoltorios en el suelo, casas con paredes manchadas, cercas en mal estado, árboles secos, charcos con un líquido que difícilmente podría tratarse de agua, etcétera. Ninguno de los dos se estaba percatando por el lugar por donde estaban pasando. Sus pies eran quienes dirigían el curso, y aseguraban que aquella calle era un atajo para llegar pronto a casa.</p><p>Una vez que pasaron frente a un callejón, alguien salió de la oscuridad, y de un tirón empujó a Susan arrebatándole su mochila. Jack fue sorprendido al ver como el desconocido huía por el mismo callejón con su botín.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —de inmediato dejó su cargamento floral en el suelo mientras intentaba ayudar a la osa.</p><p>—Sí —respondió asustada aún sin comprender lo que acababa de vivir.</p><p>—Cuida las  flores —le pidió una vez asegurado que ella no se encontraba herida.</p><p>De inmediato se puso de pie, dispuesto a buscar al agresor, cuando cinco sujetos los rodearon. Había uno armado con un par de manoplas con puntas, dos tenían un cuchillo cada uno, y otros dos los apuntaban con una pistola.</p><p>—¿A dónde van? ¡Denos todo lo que tienen! ¡Ahora! —ordenó uno de los que tenía la pistola.</p><p>El corazón de Susan intentó escapar, quedando atrapado en la garganta. Por un instante pensó que ese era el final de su vida. No alcanzó a pensar en los detalles de su final, cuando Jack reaccionó con agilidad. De un par de patadas desarmó a los dos sujetos que traían las armas de fuego. Las pistolas volaron por los aires mientras noqueó a sus dueños distraídos esperando recuperar sus armas. Mientras caían al suelo, el sujeto de las nudilleras intentó darle un golpe en las costillas, y Jack no solo lo evito, sino que aprovechó para darle un codazo en la nuca y dejarlo fuera de combate. En el intertanto, uno de los sujetos que traía un cuchillo sujetó del cuello a Susan, dispuesto a rebanarle la garganta. Cuando la osa se hallaba perdida, sintió que el peso del sujeto se hacía más grande. Jack lo había noqueado antes de lograr su cometido. Lanzó su cuerpo inerte contra el último tipo, dejándolo inmovilizado a metros de ellos.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —Jack se arrodilló junto a Susan con preocupación.</p><p>—Sí —balbuceó agitada. Temblaba de miedo.</p><p>En eso, una de las pistolas cayó sobre el último sujeto, el cual no había quedado totalmente inconsciente. Era un minuto afortunado para el desdichado. Poco a poco tomó el arma y apuntó hacia la pareja.</p><p>—El tipo que se llevó tu mochila no debe andar muy lejos —afirmó Jack mientras colocaba un pie en el suelo, dispuesto a ir a tras su siga.</p><p>Susan se asustó al imaginarse quedarse sola, con esos sujetos inconscientes. Estaba a punto de intentar retener al conejo, cuando todo pasó muy rápido.</p><p>—¡Cuidado! —gritó Jack cuando interpuso su brazo izquierdo en el curso de la bala. Antes de que el sujeto pudiera disparar de nuevo, una patada en el mentón por parte de Jack terminó por noquearlo.</p><p>—¡Jack! ¿Estás bien? —Susan se puso de pie de un salto y fue en dirección hacia el conejo.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien —gracias a su entrenamiento Woo Foo, la herida en su brazo no parecía más que un pinchazo de una vacuna. Lamentablemente, lo que podía verse  sobre su brazo auguraba algo más grave.</p><p>—¡Cielos! ¡Debemos ir al hospital ahora! —exclamó Susan con terror.</p><p>—Escucha Susan —le pidió Jack con toda la seriedad que pudo mientras presionaba su herida con la mano opuesta—, volveré con tu mochila.</p><p>—¡Jack no! —alcanzó a alegar Susan cuando el conejo desapareció por el callejón.</p><p>A la osa le costó bastante reponerse. Más aún buscar ayuda. El ramo de flores dejado por Jack era realmente pesado. Las calles estaban desiertas. Su celular se encontraba en su mochila recién robada. Debía alejarse lo más posible de esos sujetos antes que despertaran y no tuviera oportunidad de escapar. Finalmente pudo encontrarse con un policía, a quién pudo contarle todo lo sucedido. Cuando regresó al lugar de los hechos, los atacantes aún estaban inconscientes en el suelo.</p><p>—¡Qué bueno que llamaste a la policía! —se oyó una voz proveniente desde el callejón.</p><p>Al voltearse todos, pudieron ver a Jack trayendo consigo al último miembro de la banda inconsciente, y la mochila de Susan. Se le veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.</p><p>—¡Jack! —Susan no pudo aguantar sus instintos y corrió a abrazarlo. Jack dejó caer al asaltante y le devolvió el abrazo. Podía verse que se había vendado la herida del brazo con un pedazo de tela. Temblando de pies a cabeza, la osa desahogó en llanto todo el miedo acumulado en tan tensa experiencia. Jack simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos, esperando que fuera suficiente para calmarla. Junto a esa escena, se sumó el aplauso de los oficiales de policía presentes, conscientes del acto heroico del conejo.</p><p>Por más que insistió que se sentía bien, Jack no pudo evitar ser llevado al hospital. Le preocupaba no entregar las flores a  tiempo en su casa. Tras la conversación previa al asalto, había comprendido la importancia de la entrega. Por lo mismo, y a pesar de la insistencia de Susan de acompañarlo, le rogó que llevara las flores a su casa. Incluso un policía se ofreció a llevarla a la casa para mayor seguridad. Una vez que ella partió, se sintió más tranquilo. Tranquilidad más que justificada al ver entrar a su madre a la sala en donde lo estaban revisando.</p><p>—¡Jack! —fue lo que primero exclamó Yin antes de abalanzarse con un enorme abrazo a su hijo.</p><p>Estaba en su oficina cuando Myriam le avisó del incidente. Le dijo que llamó el oficial Carter informándole de la captura de una peligrosa banda de asaltantes gracias a su hijo. Mientras Yin intentaba procesar lo que le estaban contando, su secretaria agregó que el joven había resultado herido. No requería de mayor explicación. Raudamente se dirigió al hospital para ver con sus propios ojos qué había pasado.</p><p>—Mamá —balbuceó el muchacho sin poder creerse que ella estuviera ahí. Era algo que debía haber previsto de todos modos. Debía, pero no lo hizo.</p><p>—¿Pero qué te pasó? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué pasó? —su madre lo bombardeó con preguntas que le costó captar.</p><p>—Nada, estoy bien —intentó calmarla.</p><p>Yin lo observó de pies a cabezas, y no le costó encontrar los vendajes hospitalarios en su brazo.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? —insistió inspeccionándolo.</p><p>—Nada, los médicos ya sacaron la bala. Dijeron que estará bien en poco tiempo —respondió.</p><p>—¿Bala? —preguntó alarmada.</p><p>—Sí, no te preocupes —insistió Jack—. Al final todo salió bien.</p><p>—¡Oh Jack! —su madre volvió a abrazarlo con más fuerza.</p><p>No pudo evitar recordar aquella conversación que tuvo con Carl aquella misma mañana. Lo veía como una amenaza de destruir todo lo que le había costado construir en casi toda una vida. Ella y Yang partieron prácticamente de cero, y ahora tenían todo para una vida tranquila. El mayor tesoro: sus hijos. No, no los iba a perder. Los protegería a todos y cada uno de ellos aunque fuera con su propia vida. Ninguna amenaza va a amedrentarla. Nadie va a quitarle el mayor tesoro de su vida. Era la hora de ponerse firme frente a la adversidad.</p><p>Tras un par de horas en el hospital y de las felicitaciones por parte de la policía, madre e hijo se dirigieron a su hogar. Estaba atardeciendo, momento ideal para la cena. Jack de inmediato se coordinó por chat con sus hermanos, contándoles que iba con su madre camino a casa. Yenny le contó que Susan llegó en un carro policial contando los detalles. Venía bastante asustada, y se quedó en la casa por un rato, antes de que sus padres vinieran por ella. Su testimonio alarmó a todos los presentes, olvidándose por completo de la cena.</p><p>Luego, Yin fue quien llamó a Yang contándole que Jack se encontraba mejor de lo que estaban especulando. A esa altura la carne se había quemado y no quedaba mucho tiempo para terminar con la cena. Al final terminaron pidiendo comida a domicilio y la arreglaron de forma que se viera como comida hecha en casa. Finalmente, Yang les dio dinero a sus hijos para que fueran a cenar y luego a ver una película. Lamentablemente no pudieron esperar a Jack, quien quedaría como un mal tercio en la cena.</p><p>La van se estacionó finalmente en la entrada de la casa. Jack no quería estar ahí. Prefería dejar en paz a sus padres y estar cenando con sus hermanos. Pero dada la situación, dudaba que su madre lo dejara libre, aunque le tuvieran una sorpresa adentro. Lo que más esperaba era que la tierra lo tragara.</p><p>—Bien Jack, espero que tu padre haya hecho algo rico para la cena —comentó Yin mientras se bajaban del vehículo—. La verdad me muero de hambre.</p><p>Jack se mordía la lengua para no hablar de más.</p><p>La sorpresa comenzó al abrir la puerta. Yang apareció con un ramo con una docena de las flores que Jack había conseguido hace algunas horas. Traía puesto un traje gris claro que el chico no le conocía. Prácticamente parecía otra persona en comparación con el padre que conocía a diario. La música se escuchaba con suavidad desde el interior de la casa. La penumbra surgía desde la entrada del comedor, indicando la presencia de velas. Yin realmente no se esperaba una nueva sorpresa tras un largo y agotador día ya atestado de sorpresas. Simplemente se quedó sin palabras.</p><p>—Tengo estas flores para ti —fue lo primero que le dijo—, pero no se comparan con tu belleza.</p><p>—¿Yang? —cuestionó Yin apenas creyendo lo que estaba viendo. De inmediato intentó recordar la fecha del día por si encima hubiera olvidado algo importante. No, ella no era de esas personas que olvidara fechas.</p><p>—La cena nos está esperando —le respondió invitándola a pasar con cortesía.</p><p>La sorpresa superaba a la gratitud, en especial en un día en donde no se esperaba tal atención. Recibió las flores luego de un acogedor abrazo y un apasionado beso. Jack quedó al otro lado del dintel, comenzando con su vergonzosa labor de mal tercio.</p><p>—¿A qué viene esto? —le preguntó Yin aún en brazos de su esposo.</p><p>—Nada, es solo una sorpresa que quería darte —respondió con naturalidad—. Quiero que esta noche sea para nosotros dos —agregó con una sonrisa confiada. Una sonrisa que la invitaba a olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido aquel largo día.</p><p>Tras invitarla a pasar, Yang se percató de la presencia de Jack, quien estaba ahí con cara de nada.</p><p>—Supe lo del asalto —le dijo casi en susurro—. ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien —respondió el muchacho.</p><p>—Que bien —le dijo su padre extendiéndole quince dólares—. Supongo que no habrá problema en ir a ayudar a Yenny a cuidar a tus hermanos.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no —Jack agradeció el salvavidas entregado en forma de billetes.</p><p>—Recuerda que no pueden llegar muy tarde y no hagan ruido al entrar —le pidió guiñándole el ojo.</p><p>—Está bien. Prometo no arruinar tu noche con mamá —respondió su hijo con el mismo guiño—. Por cierto, buena tenida. No sabía que tenías algo así.</p><p>—Es para momentos muy especiales —respondió su padre.</p><p>—¿Algún día me dirás por qué hoy es un día especial para ustedes? —Jack intentó saciar su curiosidad.</p><p>—No —la respuesta de su padre fue tajante.</p><p>Tras despedirse de Jack, Yang regresó a la casa, y se  encargó de servirle la cena a su esposa. Hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado. A pesar de intentar engañar a Yin con su «comida casera», ella se percató de las hamburguesas al vapor hechas por una conocida cadena de comida rápida. Le causó cierta gracia el intento de engaño, pero no dijo nada. Ya se imaginaba el horno inservible tirado en el patio.</p><p>—Que yo sepa hoy no es nuestro aniversario —cuestionó Yin una vez servida la comida.</p><p>—¿Por qué tiene que ser nuestro aniversario para tener una cena especial para ambos? —respondió Yang mientras destapaba una botella de champaña.</p><p>—Pues, todo esto no me lo esperaba —insistió Yin.</p><p>—Las cosas son más intensas cuando son sorpresa —argumentó Yang sirviendo las copas—. Salud.</p><p>Continuaron con la cena sin más que uno u otro comentario sobre la comida, la música, las velas y las flores. Yin intentaba buscar alguna explicación sobre la cena. Le costaba conformarse con un simple «porque si». Su experiencia le indicaba que Yang solía hacer esto cuando percibía dificultades matrimoniales. ¿Acaso había algo debajo de todo esto? Era un momento tan agradable que no quería arruinarlo exigiendo la verdad. El momento ni siquiera era el adecuado para sonsacar teorías al respecto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Yang.</p><p>El aludido alzó las orejas y observó a su esposa con atención.</p><p>—Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo.</p><p>Yin no tenía mayores planes detrás de aquella frase. Su intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien. La verdad es que muchas cosas no marchaban bien. Quería saber cuál de todas motivó a su esposo a esta cena, o si había algo más que no sabía.</p><p>Yang solo pudo entregarle una sonrisa. Habían sido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Solo quería un descanso en el camino de la vida. Una simple noche con su esposa. Solo con ella. Sentía que los problemas los habían distanciado. Si no tomaba pronto cartas en el asunto… no quería imaginarse el siguiente paso que hubieran tomado.</p><p>—Sé que hemos tenido problemas últimamente, pero estamos saliendo adelante con todo esto —Yin colocó su palma sobre la mano de su pareja en señal de confianza. Quería que terminara confesando qué es lo que le provocaba su vacilación.</p><p>Él simplemente acercó su segunda mano, con la cual sostuvo la de su esposa. Podía notar la suavidad de su pelaje corto y casi imperceptible en su palma. Sus miradas se encontraron en su silencio que decía mucho, pero que poco se podía explicar. La mirada directa a los ojos, sin interrupciones, sin preocupaciones, con la simple música distante como compañía, los encerraba en un universo en que solo cabían ellos dos. ¿Hace cuánto no estaban así? En ese segundo, Yin comprendió qué había detrás de esa cena. Era una válvula de escape ante una distancia cada vez más grande.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no teníamos un momento a solas como hoy —respondió el conejo esbozando una sonrisa—. Y no sé, creo que nos merecemos algo así hoy.</p><p>Yin sonrió. Acercó su silla junto al conejo y le dio un largo y sorpresivo beso.</p><p>—¿Y eso? —preguntó Yang con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—Tienes razón —respondió su esposa con un brillo en su mirada—, nos merecemos algo así.</p><p>Yang retomó el beso mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban rodeando el torso del otro. En ese minuto simplemente dejaron atrás todo. Solo existía el uno para el otro, en un oasis que los separaba del tiempo y del espacio. Solo existía el instante, el minuto para unir los cuerpos y las almas en un solo ser. Un simple alto en el camino, de la vida, de los problemas, de los pesares.</p><p>O al menos eso era lo que creían.</p><p>«Si el Maestro de la Noche llegase a tomar el control de Jimmy, tendrás dos alternativas: o lo matas, o dejas que acabe con el mundo».</p><p>Aquella frase cayó como un disparo certero en la mente de Yin, lanzado por un experto francotirador. Parecía tomar la forma de un susurro en el oído proveniente desde un helado más allá. Podía percibir como aquel susurro helado tomaba la forma de Carl, quien desde la distancia la observaba con el triunfalismo en su mirada. Estaba dispuesto a perseguir a su conciencia hasta que su nefasta profecía se hiciera realidad.</p><p>«Sé que el esposo que hoy tienes es tu hermano».</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo Yin?</p><p>La voz preocupada de su pareja borró todos los susurros que la atraparon. Podía verlo frente a frente. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de él. Aún seguían en el mismo comedor, con las velas encendidas y la música lenta. A pesar de todo ya nada era lo mismo. El oasis se había terminado.</p><p>—Yo… debo irme —la coneja se puso de pie inmediatamente rumbo a la salida. Recordar aquella entrevista que tuvo con Carl perturbó su mente. Solo quería escapar. No quería ver a nadie. Su verdadero oasis ahora era la soledad. No quería mirar a los ojos a Yang mientras aquellas frases lanzadas por Carl rondaban por su mente. Era inconcebible. Imposible de vivir.</p><p>—¡Pero Yin! —un perplejo Yang intentó seguirla. Al momento de colocar su pie derecho en el suelo, recordó lo que era el dolor. Intentando alcanzar su bastón y producto de sus nervios, terminó tirándolo al suelo. Cuando finalmente pudo reincorporarse, era demasiado tarde. Yin había cerrado la puerta de la entrada tras de sí.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, los hermanos Chad bajaron a la cocina a por su desayuno. Era un nuevo día de clases. La vida debía continuar. La tarde anterior habían pasado un buen rato. Decidieron quedarse en un restaurante de comida rápida y pedir todo un banquete a base de grasas saturadas. En la cena se gastaron todo el dinero del cine porque nunca lograron ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué película ver. Cuando el restaurante cerró a eso de las diez de la noche, se devolvieron a la casa. Al entrar, el silencio del hogar se hizo esperar. Sin hacer mayor escándalo, subieron al segundo piso y se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.</p><p>Ninguno sospechó que su madre no pasó la noche allí. Tras un buen rato esperando en la entrada, y luego de muchas llamadas no respondidas, Yang se encerró en su cuarto para no alarmar a sus hijos. El impacto pasó a la desesperación, y luego al pesar. No encontraba respuesta al actuar de su esposa. Las teorías que su mente le proponía eran cada vez más angustiosas con el paso de las horas. Tenía la esperanza de que llegara durante la noche. Tenía la esperanza que existiera una buena explicación para lo ocurrido, y que no tuviera que ver con un matrimonio más dañado de lo que pensaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo él mal? ¿Este es el fin? ¿Era verdaderamente el fin? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Qué es lo que ocultaba? Aquellas preguntas convirtieron la noche en un calvario.</p><p>—Hola papá —Jacob fue el primero en saludar mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Yang era quien estaba preparando el desayuno para sus hijos.</p><p>—Buenos días chicos, ¿cómo amanecieron? —respondió su padre mientras colocaba la comida sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Bien. ¿Cómo te fue anoche? —Jack fue el segundo en intervenir en el desayuno.</p><p>—Pues bien —la escueta respuesta de Yang fue menos que suficiente para lo que esperaba su hijo.</p><p>—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó Yenny.</p><p>—Se fue a trabajar temprano hoy —la excusó Yang sirviendo el jugo.</p><p>—Vaya, no me imagino el cansancio con el que se fue —comentó Jack con una sonrisa pícara—, al menos se fue con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>—¡Jack! —exclamó Yenny.</p><p>—¿Qué? —replicó su hermano—. Al menos se divirtieron anoche, ¿no es verdad, papá?</p><p>Yang se encontraba en modo automático intentando evitar no equivocarse en su tarea de servir la mesa. De paso, por todos los cielos, deseaba omitir los comentarios de lo supuestamente ocurrido la noche anterior.</p><p>—¿Papá? —Yenny percibió que algo no andaba bien en su padre.</p><p>—¿Ah? ¿Si? —fue el súbito silencio lo que atrajo su atención, en el minuto en que estaba echando café en su tazón. Su descuido provocó que terminara por rebalsarlo y desparramando más líquido afuera que adentro.</p><p>—Voy por una toalla —Yenny se ofreció de inmediato, mientras Jacob y Jack observaban la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar. Yang también se apuró en la limpieza, con la secreta esperanza de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.</p><p>—Por cierto papá —intervino Yuri mientras le daba de comer a Jimmy desde un plato de cereal, sin enterarse de nada fuera de su tarea—, ¿ya le dijiste a mamá lo de la expulsión de Jimmy?</p><p>—¿Qué? —intervino Yenny—. ¡¿Expulsaron a Jimmy?!</p><p>—Sí —respondió Yuri sin despegar la vista de su labor—, ayer por defenderse de un maestro pesado.</p><p>—¿Qué le pasó al maestro? —preguntó Jack mientras también intentaba ayudar con la limpieza.</p><p>—Pues no estoy muy segura, solo sé que lo sacaron en ambulancia o algo así.</p><p>Yenny y Jack observaron incrédulos a su hermana, quien impasiblemente continuaba dándole desayuno a Jimmy, como si se tratara de un bebé al cual se le debe cuidar las veinticuatro horas.</p><p>—Jacob, ¿tú sabías algo de esto? —Yenny volteó su mirada hacia su hermano.</p><p>—¡Oh no! ¡George me acaba de avisar de una tarea que olvidé hacer para hoy! —Jacob se puso de pie de inmediato tras revisar su teléfono. Tomando unas cinco tostadas de la mesa, abandonó la cocina, dejando sin respuesta a su familia.</p><p>—¡Su currículum es impresionante! —el director Dankworth se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento mientras hojeaba una carpeta azul marino. Del otro lado de su escritorio se encontraba Jobeaux con el traje más elegante que pudo conseguir. No pudo encontrar algo más elegante que un buzo deportivo blanco con líneas azules en sus brazos y piernas, y unas zapatillas oscuras de cuero, pero suficientemente lustradas para pasar como charol. Lo bueno es que esa imagen ayudaba aún más para su propósito de infiltrarse en la escuela.</p><p>—Tiene varios años de entrenamiento en artes marciales con varios torneos ganados a su haber —describió el director lo que estaba leyendo—, creo que dado el momento que estamos viviendo en nuestro colegio, usted prácticamente es como un ángel caído del cielo.</p><p>—Muchas gracias, director —respondió Jobeaux con gratitud. Él simplemente había pasado a dejar su currículum en el colegio en donde sabía que estudiaba Jimmy, como una de las tantas posibles estrategias para su vigilancia. No esperaba que el colegio terminara por llamarlo y prácticamente contratarlo.</p><p>—Siempre tenemos espacio para alguien como usted en nuestro establecimiento —continuó el director cerrando la carpeta—, más aún con las nuevas leyes que pretenden aumentar las horas de gimnasia entre nuestros alumnos. Un maestro como usted es más que necesario en nuestros días. ¡Y por supuesto! Puede trabajar con nuestros alumnos en un taller de artes marciales en nuestro colegio.</p><p>—Entrenar a futuras generaciones en el arte del Woo Foo es la meta en mi vida —respondió el goblin.</p><p>—¡No se diga más! ¡Bienvenido al St. George! —exclamó enérgico el director extendiendo su mano hacia su nuevo maestro, el cual respondió el saludo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.</p><p>—Muchas gracias director Dankworth. Prometo no decepcionarlo.</p><p>La presencia de Jobeaux causó expectación en la escuela. No era común el contrato de maestros a mitad de año. El director se justificaba tras la idea de una ley que obligaba aumentar las horas de actividad física en el horario escolar, y consideraba que su nueva adquisición era perfecta para tomar las nuevas horas resultantes. Claro, eso implicaría un desajuste en el horario, pero eso sería tema del año siguiente. Por lo pronto, estaría a cargo de un taller de artes marciales, nuevo escenario para enseñar Woo Foo. Si sus estudiantes no iban hacia su dojo, él iría hacia donde ellos.</p><p>Lina también fue pillada de sorpresa cuando se enteró que sería colega con Jobeaux. Ella lo recordaba tan bien como recordaría a cualquiera con quien compartió aquel entrenamiento Woo Foo en su infancia. Lo primero que pasó en su cabeza fue si se había enterado de la nueva relación entre Yin y Yang. De serlo así, tendría al fin a alguien con quien comentar lo que sabía, y comprobar si su silencio había sido realmente una buena alternativa.</p><p>Era su única alternativa.</p><p>Frente a ella tenía un sobre. Era una prueba de ADN que especificaba que Yin y Yang no eran hermanos. Le había llegado hacía poco tiempo de parte de la secretaria en un sobre sellado entregado por la propia Yin. No tenía mucho sentido recibir este documento, salvo que evidentemente quisiera probar algo. Era obvio lo que quería decirle. El pasado era tan fuerte que un sobre no podía cambiarlo. Era inútil tapar el sol con el dedo. No eran gemelos solo porque el ADN lo dijera o no. Eran muy parecidos, y aún siguen siendo casi idénticos. Incluso sospechaba que más de alguien en la calle podría haberlos confundido. Además, una simple prueba de ADN no borra años de historia. Es un hecho que han sido criados como hermanos, y un ADN no debería haber cambiado su relación.</p><p>Dejó el documento sobre su escritorio. Su oficina parecía melancólica por su tamaño, poca iluminación y llena de papeles apilados sobre varias mesitas, estantes, y el mismo suelo. El desorden de su casa lentamente se había trasladado hacia su lugar de trabajo. Ese papel no significaba nada. Nada excepto en el plano legal. Sabía que Yin se había vuelto abogada, y como tal, había protegido a su familia de una eventual demanda. Pero a Lina el plano legal poco le importaba. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y esperaba que Jobeaux fuera el indicado.</p><p>A Yenny le sorprendió que Susan estuviera en la escuela. Esperaba que tras el susto por lo menos se ausentara quince días. Pero no. La encontró en medio de la clase contando su aventura, y dejando a Jack como un héroe. Cosa avivada además por el periódico local de aquella mañana. Jack aprovechó su minuto de fama pavoneándose por la escuela para luego irse con sus amigos. Mientras, Yenny acompañó durante toda aquella mañana a su amiga mientras pregonaba lo grandioso que era Jack.</p><p>Fue durante el recreo donde aquella mañana cambió de significado. Se encontraban en el patio de los cursos mayores, a la sombra de un árbol. Yenny volteó hacia un costado, y pudo verlo. Jobeaux, al mismo que había conocido el día anterior, paseando junto al director en medio de los adolescentes. La misma sensación la atrapó con la misma intensidad que el día anterior. Bajo los rayos de los soles, parecía como un ángel paseando por entre los mortales.</p><p>Una pelota se disparó a toda velocidad desde un grupo de jóvenes que se negaba a dejar de jugar. Fue disparada en dirección directa hacia el goblin. A pesar del inminente impacto, el maestro la detuvo con sus manos con agilidad y firmeza. El director se cayó al suelo impresionado, atrayendo la atención de varias personas a su alrededor. De su grupo, Yenny fue la única que lo vio. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y avisarle a sus amigos, Jobeaux se había ido.</p><p>Por cada segundo que pudo verlo, el día había valido la pena.</p><p>Yin llegó a la casa pasada las diez de la mañana. Debido a su expulsión, Jimmy debió quedarse en casa ese día. Tras mucha insistencia, Yang aceptó que Yuri se quedara con él siempre y cuando se quedaran arriba. Yang pensaba pasar el resto de la mañana sentado en el living esperando alguna señal de vida de su esposa. Su paz no duraría mucho. La insistencia de Yuri de quedarse junto a él en el living obligó a aceptar a que sus hijos lo acompañaran en el sofá. Se quedaron viendo el canal infantil mientras Yuri hacía comentarios aleatorios.</p><p>Los tres voltearon al ver a Yin entrar a la casa. Además de la falta de su maletín, no parecía haber pasado la noche afuera del hogar.</p><p>—¡Mamá! —exclamó Yuri mientras corría a abrazarla.</p><p>—¿Yuri? ¿Jimmy? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en la escuela? —Yin se mostró sorprendida mientras recibía a su hija.</p><p>—Es que ayer expulsaron a Jimmy porque se defendió de un profesor feo que lo atacó —le contó la pequeña—, y como no podía ir a la escuela, le pedí a papá que me dejara quedarme aquí con Jimmy para que no se sintiera tan solo, y él me dejó.</p><p>Yin volteó hacia el sillón, y pudo ver a Jimmy sentado mirándola inexpresivamente. A su lado, Yang no podía ocultar la sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Necesito hablar con tu padre a solas —anunció Yin mientras soltaba a Yuri.</p><p>—¡Pero Jimmy no tiene la culpa! —insistió Yuri sujetando a su madre del brazo—. Ese tipo era un abusivo. ¡Yo vi cuando le gritaba a Jimmy! Por favor mamá, ¿podrás ayudarlo? ¿Sí?</p><p>—Sí, pero por ahora necesito que te vayas a tu cuarto —insistió Yin.</p><p>Yuri pudo ver como Jimmy se levantó del sillón hacia ella, para luego pasar por su lado y subir las escaleras. Yang le había pedido en voz baja lo mismo que Yin le pedía a su hija. Yuri le dio una última mirada a cada uno de sus padres antes de obedecer.</p><p>Mientras Yuri subía por las escaleras, Yang apagó el televisor. El silencio se hizo presente.</p><p>—¿Dónde andabas? —disparó Yang su pregunta antes que Yin pudiera decir algo. La mirada de impresión de su esposo cambió a malestar rápidamente.</p><p>—Yang, yo… lo siento mucho por irme así anoche, es que… —intentó explicar Yin. Sabía que si se armaba una discusión, tenía las de perder.</p><p>—Pregunté en dónde estabas —la interrumpió Yang. Se puso de pie de un salto gracias al bastón que ya tenía preparado y se acercó a la coneja. Tenía una mirada endurecida que atoró las palabras de su esposa.</p><p>Frente a esto, Yin simplemente agachó la mirada. Sus orejas bajaron. Ni siquiera tenía un discurso preparado, a pesar que era algo que debía hacer. Tarde o temprano iba a volver a casa. Tarde o temprano tenía que vérselas con Yang. Lo que le hizo no tenía perdón. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que llegó a casa de Lucio. A la luz de la mañana, recién pudo cuestionar lo que hizo. No había explicación. No había excusa.</p><p>—¿Yin? —Yang aún estaba frente a ella. Ansioso por alguna respuesta. Si pudiera leer su mente, lo habría hecho con total desesperación. Pero no podía saber más de lo que ella pudiera decirle.</p><p>—¡Yin! ¡Dime algo! —Yang la sujetó con firmeza de los hombros zarandeándola en el proceso. La desesperación de Yang se encontró con el temor de Yin en el cruce de sus miradas.</p><p>—Yang… —balbuceó la coneja. La presión en sus hombros se hacía cada vez más fuerte.</p><p>En ese segundo Yang se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De inmediato la soltó y se alejó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.</p><p>—Yo… —balbuceó mientras se  cubría la cara con su mano libre.</p><p>—Lo siento Yang —lo siguió su esposa—, todo lo que me pasa es por un caso, que es muy difícil.</p><p>Yang se volteó y la miró con el resto de su rostro cubierto por su mano.</p><p>—Es algo difícil de explicar —prosiguió Yin con un nudo en la garganta—. Me ha tenido muy estresada.</p><p>Yang quedó congelado. Era mucho que procesar. Mucho en qué pensar. Le costaba creer que un simple caso provocara que Yin saliera corriendo tras una cena romántica hecha solo para volver a reunirlos. El tiro le estaba saliendo por la culata.</p><p>—Solo te puedo decir que es un caso sobre incesto —en ese instante Yin estaba agradecida con su brillante mente que le permitió armar una mentira en medio de una situación tan tensa. Además, retorciendo un poco la realidad, su frase era cierta.</p><p>Yang no se movió. No reaccionó. Una brecha comenzaba a abrirse entre los dos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Yin?</p><p>Lucio fue impactado con la sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con la coneja. Se encontraba ya con su bata de seda color vino sobre su pijama de algodón. Su lengua fue suficientemente rápida como para retener el habano en su boca antes que este cayera sobre sus pantuflas de pandita.</p><p>—Lucio, lamento molestar a esta hora, pero no sabía a dónde más ir —se disculpó la coneja con miradas furtivas hacia el suelo. Se veía con la misma tenida que en el almuerzo, salvo con unos cuantos desarreglos, típico de un día de mucho ajetreo.</p><p>El león, temiendo que algo grave le hubiera pasado, además de su aturdimiento tras la sorpresa, lo empujaron a invitarla a pasar a su hogar sin condición ni impedimento alguno. El salón era un lugar acogedor y de estilo moderno en madera barnizada. El piso estaba cubierto de coloridas alfombras. Había un estante lleno de botellas de licores y un tocadiscos funcionando con un bolero de los años sesenta. También había varias lámparas con el brazo dorado. Algunas de ellas estaban encendidas, distribuyendo la iluminación mientras daban un ambiente extravagante.</p><p>—Toma asiento —la invitó a uno de los sillones bordados de terciopelo. La coneja aceptó sin hablar—. ¿Quieres algo? Tengo vino, vodka, ron, gaseosa, agua, té, lo que quieras.</p><p>Yin se negó con la cabeza.</p><p>De inmediato, Lucio le bajó el volumen a la música. Encendió aún más lámparas, se sirvió medio vaso de vodka y se sentó en un sillón al lado de ella. La observaba con total atención, sin poder escapar a su impresión. Ni siquiera sabía que ella conocía la dirección de su casa. Y aunque así fuera, ¿qué rayos hacía a esa hora de la noche en su casa? ¿No que tenía una familia con la cual compartir? ¿Qué rayos pasó ahí? ¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo eso?</p><p>—Lamento mucho venir a molestar a esta hora —Yin se encontraba con los brazos rodeando su estómago, las piernas juntas y la mirada baja.</p><p>El silencio obligó a Lucio a romperlo.</p><p>—Pe-pero, ¿Q-que p-pasó? —el león se sorprendió a sí mismo ¿tartamudeando? Él, quién siempre se ha destacado por demostrar seguridad y soberbia, ¿titubeando? Bueno, en su defensa, sus pantuflas de pandita y los patitos de hule impresos sobre la tela de su pijama que su bata no lograba cubrir no ayudaban mucho a esa imagen imponente.</p><p>—Lucio, este caso es muy difícil— sentenció tras un suspiro.</p><p>La impresión del momento fue una dificultad para Lucio a la hora de descifrar aquellas palabras. Finalmente dio con la respuesta.</p><p>—¿Hablas del caso de Carl? —pudo responder de corrido tras una larga bocanada de su habano.</p><p>Yin lo miró. Sentía que él merecía una mayor explicación de la que había dado hasta el momento.</p><p>—Entiendo que ustedes quieran liberarlo, pero de lo que fue acusado —el silencio fue suficiente apoyo para invitarla a continuar—… creo que yo no soy la indicada para este caso. En serio, Lucio, hay un tremendo conflicto de interés en todo esto.</p><p>—¿Y desde cuando te importan los conflictos de interés? —cuestionó el león tras beberse todo el contenido de su vaso.</p><p>—Carl está acusado de secuestrar a mi hijo —lo increpó Yin.</p><p>—¿Pero has escuchado su versión?</p><p>Aquella pregunta la arrojó de lleno a los recuerdos que pretendía dejar atrás. Lucio aprovechó la oportunidad de proseguir.</p><p>—Un pajarito me contó que él estaba lidiando con un espíritu chocarrero, defendiendo al niño. Debido a su historial en magia, es un testimonio bastante válido. Eso sumado a que la magia está considerada dentro de nuestra legislación, la evidencia encontrada en el lugar de los hechos y el estado en el que se encontraba tu cliente, ¡tienes el caso ganado!</p><p>Yin siguió sin hablar. Lucio hacía ver todo tan fácil, pero claro, a él no le secuestraron el hijo. Solo le importa a Carl como pieza clave para su dichosa mafia. Ella simplemente no podía verlo de ese modo. Además, su advertencia aún rondaba por su cabeza.</p><p>«Si el Maestro de la Noche llegase a tomar el control de Jimmy, tendrás dos alternativas: o lo matas, o dejas que acabe con el mundo».</p><p>—Realmente no puedo —se excusó.</p><p>—Bueno, si realmente no puedes, podrías subcontratar esa labor —propuso el león mientras se reclinaba sobre el sillón—, incluso puedes mandar a tu asistente con el papeleo. Prometo que con eso no volverás a ver a Carl en tu vida. Yo mismo me encargaré de que no te moleste más.</p><p>Yin lo observó sin esperarse aquella promesa, mientras Lucio le devolvía una sonrisa que le hacía ver como un adorable minino.</p><p>—Créeme Yin —agregó—, te prometo que mañana te ayudo con el caso. Tu asistente y yo buscamos las pruebas, ordenamos el papeleo, se los entregamos a juez, Carl sale libre en menos de veinticuatro horas, y ni tú ni tu familia volverán a saber de él en todo el resto de sus vidas.</p><p>La coneja no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella propuesta. Con una enorme nebulosa en su cabeza, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Solo quería quitarse ese problema de encima. No quería saber más de Carl ni de lo sucedido. En el fondo quería aferrarse a la idea que dejando todo en el pasado podría evitar que la amarga profecía se hiciera realidad.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces está todo solucionado. ¡Salud! —anunció el león alzando su vaso con un par de cubos de hielo—. ¡Ups!, creo que se me acabó, ¿quieres un poco ahora? —agregó poniéndose de pie.</p><p>—Creo que no me vendría nada mal —Yin se notaba con más ánimos que cuando llegó, cosa que alivió al león.</p><p>Las intenciones de Lucio era distender un poco más la conversación. Eran apenas las nueve de la noche. Bastante temprano. Como a las diez pensaba llamar un taxi para que regresara a su casa. Incluso lo pagaría de ser necesario. Lo que no se esperaba era que Yin fuera tan intolerante al alcohol, y que antes de las diez ya se encontraba dormida sobre el sillón. En ese estado llevarla a su casa era una mala idea. Además, notó que cada vez que le preguntaba por su familia cambiaba de tema. Sospechaba que había tenido algún problema con su marido, pero no quiso ahondar más en el asunto. Sentía que mientras menos supiera, mejor.</p><p>La tapó con una gruesa manta estampada con un tigre, apagó todo, y se fue a dormir temprano esa noche.</p><p>Aquella mañana fue una verdadera montaña rusa para Yin. Despertando en un lugar que en un primer instante no le parecía familiar, para luego caer en todo lo que había pasado. Pudo toparse a un Lucio como nunca antes lo había visto. Asustado, consternado, con un ridículo pijama. Lejos estaba el soberbio león que echaba bocanadas de humo de habano por su boca a quien se le cruzase. Horas más tarde, mientras conducía su vehículo de regreso a su oficina, le parecía una escena más que hilarante. ¡Al fin un recuerdo que la hacía reír! Había quedado atrás aquel mafioso imponente, cubierto por un pijama con estampado de patitos de hule.</p><p>Tras superar la primera impresión de la mañana, Lucio la invitó a desayunar a su cocina americana. Fue un desayuno más ligero del que acostumbraba a comer, y más silencioso. Acostumbraba a comer junto a su familia. Prácticamente era la primera vez en su vida que la pasaba lejos de hogar. La culpa la carcomía con el paso de los segundos, pero la ocultaba tras el crujir de unas tostadas.</p><p>Una vez al interior de su oficina, era otra persona. Su labor profesional estaba por sobre sus problemas familiares. Era una premisa que le había costado seguir últimamente, pero que ahora venía a reponer ese tropiezo.</p><p>—¡Señora Chad! —la saludó Myriam con premura apenas la vio entrar a la oficina—. ¡Gracias al cielo que se encuentra usted bien! —poco faltó para que terminara por abrazarla para cerciorarse que no se trataba de una ilusión—. Resulta que recibí una llamada de su esposo, dice que usted no llegó a dormir anoche y que teme que le haya pasado algo…</p><p>La ratona se detuvo en seco al ver al imponente león cruzar el umbral. Conectar las ideas se hizo demasiado evidente. Al menos tendría algo de  qué chismorrear con sus amigas el fin de semana.</p><p>—No hay tiempo que perder Myriam —sentenció Yin—, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Lucio nos ayudará.</p><p>—Sí señora —respondió su asistente encerrando sus ideas en lo más profundo de su ser.</p><p>La preparación del caso de Carl, sumado a la recopilación de la evidencia les tomó un buen tiempo. Hasta que se encontraron con un obstáculo que Yin no esperaba enfrentar tan pronto. Uno de los papeles no pudo ser obtenido por internet. No estaba en ninguna de las múltiples carpetas repartidas en la oficina. La única copia se encontraba en el maletín de Yin, que se había quedado en casa.</p><p>—Si lo desea, puedo ir a por el maletín a su casa —se ofreció Myriam poniéndose de pie antes que siquiera Yin formulara el problema.</p><p>—No te preocupes, iré yo —intervino Yin.</p><p>—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó Lucio sujetándola de un brazo.</p><p>—Estaré bien —Yin le sonrió mientras se soltaba del débil agarre—. Si demoro mucho, puedes llamarme.</p><p>Fue precisamente esa llamada un salvavidas que la arrancó del peor de los momentos. Fue la excusa para poder tomar sus pertenencias, despedirse de Yang y salir de allí. Se sentía más aliviada de encontrarse fuera del rango de visión de su esposo. El ambiente se había vuelto muy denso frente a él. Era más que evidente su deseo de no encontrarse en ese entorno. Sabía que tendría que volver a enfrentarlo esa tarde después del trabajo, pero con la compañía de sus hijos sin duda sería menos denso. Al final el tiempo terminaría por dejar atrás ese exabrupto. El amor siempre gana después de todo.</p><p>Lo que no se esperaba era otra llamada. Era del director Dankworth. Aprovechó una luz roja para contestar. La información entregada era la misma que le había advertido Yuri hace un rato. Le informó estar al tanto de la expulsión de Jimmy y concertó una cita en la tarde para conversar la situación de su hijo. Esperaba terminar el papeleo de Carl y entregarlo al juez para el mediodía.</p><p>El trabajo realizado por los tres puede ser comparado con un grupo de amigos y compañeros de un centro educativo que deben entregar un informe que dejaron para última hora el mediodía. La diferencia es que no quedó un monstruo deforme que iba directo a la reprobación, sino que un informe profesional al nivel que solo Yin sabía hacer. Tras mandar a Myriam a entregarlo al juzgado, Yin sacó unos vasos y una botella de jerez que escondía en un aparador.</p><p>—¡Por nuestro trabajo bien hecho! —brindó Yin alzando su vaso. Se encontraba en el asiento de su oficina.</p><p>—¡Y porque hacemos un buen equipo! —agregó Lucio.</p><p>El choque de los vasos selló aquel momento que sería inolvidable para ambos.</p><p>—La verdad no me imaginaba verte de ese modo —comentó Yin tras el choque.</p><p>—¿Así cómo? —cuestionó el león ocultándose tras un largo sorbo.</p><p>—Pues… con ese pijama de patitos.</p><p>El comentario hizo escupir al león, cosa que le hizo gracia a la coneja.</p><p>—Por favor, no le digas a nadie —le pidió mientras ella no paraba de reír.</p><p>—No te preocupes —respondió dejando a un lado su vaso—, igual es lindo.</p><p>—Bueno, cada quien tiene sus secretos —respondió el león—, apuesto que tienes un secreto vergonzoso.</p><p>—Hmm nah —se negó inicialmente.</p><p>—¡Oh vamos!, apuesto que, no sé, aún duermes con tu mantita, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Quieres algo vergonzoso de mí, ¿verdad? —propuso Yin—. Veamos —echó a volar sus recuerdos en busca de algo que no le fuera útil hoy por hoy—, pues aún conservo una figura de un dosnicornio de mi infancia, y a veces le hablo.</p><p>La risa de Lucio no se hizo esperar. Una risa tan contagiosa que Yin no pudo evitar seguir.</p><p>—Era una edición especial —agregó entre risas—, fue lo único que pude salvar de las manos de hacha de mi hermano.</p><p>—¿En serio tu hermano te rompía tus juguetes? —preguntó Lucio.</p><p>—Bueno, a Yang le gustaba practicar sus técnicas Woo Foo con literal cualquier cosa. Lo más valioso solía esconderlo adivina dónde.</p><p>—¿Dónde? —preguntó el león con interés.</p><p>—En el armario del baño. A Yang le daban alergia los productos de limpieza.</p><p>Las risas fueron cortadas de golpe para Yin al percatarse del garrafal error que acababa de cometer. Con una mirada de terror, Yin observó a Lucio, quien se reía como si ni se hubiera percatado de la situación. Eso comenzó a tranquilizarla, hasta que el león observó su mirada.</p><p>—Tranquilízate un poco —le dijo—, ya sé que estás casada con tu hermano.</p><p>Yin quedó petrificada ante el disparo de aquellas palabras. Incluso sintió que él aire se negaba a pasar por su garganta.</p><p>—Prometo no decirle a nadie —dijo el león mientras le daba otro sorbo a su vaso.</p><p>Aquellas palabras no fueron suficientes.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Alguien aquí te está criticando porque te casaste con tu hermano? —prosiguió volteándose para todos lados—, porque yo no.</p><p>Aún no era suficiente.</p><p>—Me surgió la duda tras tu extraña petición de la otra vez, pero lo confirmé cuando pude verlos a los dos juntos. ¡Son tan iguales! No sé cómo todos no se han dado cuenta antes. Bueno, por algo él me terminó mandando al hospital —enfatizó lo último con una corta risa.</p><p>—¿Te atacó por eso? —preguntó Yin.</p><p>—Al parecer a él le gusta menos la idea de estar casado con su hermana —prosiguió—. Aunque no lo culpo de haberlo hecho de todos modos. Tuvo la gran suerte de haber conocido a alguien como tú, pero el gran infortunio de tenerte como su hermana.</p><p>—Espera, ¿qué? —el giro que la conversación estaba tomando le era inesperado para Yin.</p><p>—No lo sé —Lucio comenzó a balancearse en su asiento—, si me hubiera tocado tener a una mujer tan bella, inteligente y con carácter como tú de hermana, también me hubiera atrevido a cruzar la línea del incesto.</p><p>Por primera vez Yin se quedó sin palabras, a lo que Lucio aprovechó de sacar una larga risotada. Risas más bien de nervios. «¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, bobo?» pensaba.</p><p>Una vez apenas instalado Jobeaux en la escuela, recibió la amarga noticia de que todo había sido en vano. Durante el almuerzo se encontró con Lina, a quien no veía desde sus días de infancia cuando entrenaban Woo Foo. Esto captó cierta atención negativa por parte del resto de los colegas, especialmente mujeres, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a imaginar una historia más allá de una vieja amistad.</p><p>Lina por su parte, totalmente alejada de los pensamientos de sus colegas, quiso plantear todas sus inquietudes ante la primera persona con quien podía hablar abiertamente sobre la extraña relación entre Yin y Yang, cuando él mismo se lo presentó primero.</p><p>—¿Conoces a un tal Jimmy Chad? —fue la pregunta del goblin mientras engullía su ensalada de lechuga con zanahorias.</p><p>—Sí, es un niño bastante tímido —respondió Lina—, aunque lo que hizo ayer fue algo que no pareciera ser de él, y lo expulsaron.</p><p>Jobeaux paró en seco. Su mirada amenazaba con abrir su cerebro en busca de respuestas si antes no se las daba ella.</p><p>—Resulta que atacó al profesor López. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo tiró contra una pared —respondió—. Lo que me parece hasta increíble. El profesor López es grande e intimidante. Si no fuera por el testimonio de cientos de niños, y del propio maestro, nadie lo hubiera creído.</p><p>—O sea… —la decepción no se hizo esperar por parte de Jobeaux.</p><p>—Dudo que sea definitivo —comentó Lina—. Dicen que es muy probable que su madre convenza al director Dankworth de reintegrarlo, aunque…</p><p>—¿Aunque qué? —insistió Jobeaux.</p><p>—Es un caso muy grave —comentó Lina jugando con unos fideos con su tenedor—, y dudo que Yin sea tan convincente como todo el mundo comenta.</p><p>Era la señal. Estaba comenzando. Se temía lo peor. ¿Era cierta esa posibilidad?</p><p>—Hablando de eso, tengo algo importante que comentarte —Lina trajo de regreso su atención—. ¿Qué piensas de ese… matrimonio entre Yin y Yang? La última vez que los había visto, ellos eran hermanos. ¿Cómo rayos es posible? Yin me mandó un papel hace poco con el que se protege de toda demanda, pero eso no borra el pasado. Ningún papel me va a decir que ellos dos no eran hermanos. ¿Qué me dices?</p><p>Aunque Jobeaux escuchó atentamente la queja de Lina, le parecía algo tan banal como discutir de farándula. El error de Yin y Yang no fue conformarse como pareja, sino tener hijos. La energía Woo Foo actúa de formas extrañas, especialmente cuando se hereda de padre a hijo. Ya había notado los primeros resultados sobre Jack durante su entrenamiento. Lo peor fue engendrar a Jimmy, una potencial y descuidada arma que casi y ya está en manos del Maestro de la Noche. Pero ya están aquí, ya están en este mundo los cinco hijos. Era tarde para quejarse de eso.</p><p>—¿Jobeaux? —Lina insistió al ver que no respondía.</p><p>—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —dijo un tanto desconcentrado.</p><p>—Te pregunté sobre lo que opinas de lo de Yin y Yang.</p><p>—Pues sí, cometieron un grave error —respondió tajante—, pero ya es tarde para enmendarlo.</p><p>Lina lo miró sin comprender sus palabras.</p><p>—Solo queda hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus errores.</p><p>Tras eso se puso de pie y se fue con su bandeja, dejando atrás a una Lina con más preguntas que respuestas.</p><p>La chica se quedó con aquellas interrogantes en su cabeza durante gran parte de la tarde, hasta que se topó con un león fumando en uno de los pasillos. Su aire de suficiencia y su pinta de gánster no le dieron mucha confianza. Se encontraba con su espalda sobre una pared mientras soplaba grandes bocanadas de humo proveniente de un grueso habano.</p><p>—Señor, no puede fumar aquí —lo increpó Lina—, esto es una escuela.</p><p>El león le regaló una mirada intimidante. Su altura le ayudaba a verse más imponente. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, Lina ni siquiera se inmutó.</p><p>—Si no obedece, me veré en la obligación de llamar a seguridad —le advirtió.</p><p>Lucio la puso a prueba absorbiendo un poco más del humo de su habano, y botándolo directo en su cara.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera reírse de satisfacción, sintió un tacto escamoso y helado en la mano en que tenía sujeto el habano. Al voltearse, su habano había sido reemplazado por una serpiente con diversos tonos de verdes sobre su piel. El reptil lo saludó sacando su lengua. Casi como un acto reflejo, el león lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó, dejando un sangriento desastre en el suelo. Aún atrapado en el terror, el león se volteó hacia donde estaba la chica. Solo pudo verla de espaldas a varios metros de distancia mientras le mostraba el dedo del medio.</p><p>—¡Lucio! ¡Lo conseguí! —desde la puerta que tenía a un costado salió Yin con una mirada resuelta—. ¡Jimmy está nuevamente dentro!</p><p>—¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades! —respondió Lucio con alegría mientras ambos se tomaban de ambas manos—. ¿Cuál fue tu secreto?</p><p>—Digamos que el director Dankworth me debe un par de favores —respondió Yin. La evidencia oculta del caso que lo involucraba el año anterior fue más que suficiente para convencerlo de reintegrar al menor de sus hijos.</p><p>—¡Eres una caja de sorpresas! —respondió el león.</p><p>En eso, Yin se  volteó al suelo, y vio el desastre ocasionado producto de la serpiente pisada.</p><p>—No preguntaré por eso —sentenció.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Entonces mi dungerón de ojos azules ataca a tu mastodont, desactiva tu carta de trampa y me permite activar mi carta de campo, terminando con mi turno —anunció George.</p><p>—¡No es justo! ¡Déjame ver esa carta! —alegó Jacob revisando la carta recién puesta sobre el campo de juego, solo para percatarse que sus habilidades estaban en japonés.</p><p>—¿Acaso sabes japonés? —cuestionó la tortuga con sarcasmo.</p><p>—Para estos casos existe la tecnología —anunció triunfante su amigo sacando su teléfono desde su mochila. Un frenazo inesperado provocó que el conejo soltara su aparato, cayendo al piso de la van y resbalándose hacia adelante.</p><p>Ambos chicos se encontraban jugando con un mazo de estrategia en los asientos del fondo de la van una tarde de miércoles, luego de que Yin los fuera a buscar. Habían coincidido los cinco hermanos a la hora de salida, cosa que no solía ser común. Así que había bastante alboroto a bordo.</p><p>—Yuri, ¿podrías pasarme mi teléfono? —le pidió Jacob a su hermana, quien estaba instalada en el asiento inmediatamente delante. Al asomarse sobre el respaldo, pudo verla con Jimmy intentando armar una figura con una cuerda enredada entre las manos de ambos.</p><p>—¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados? —alegó Yuri—. Estamos aquí tratando de hacer una tortuga, ¿no es cierto Jimmy?</p><p>El pequeño se veía entretenido con esta actividad, mientras entrelazaba aún más la cuerda entre sus diminutas manos.</p><p>—Yo soy una tortuga —se asomó George, curioseando también lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—Hmmm ¿no crees que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Jimmy? —cuestionó su hermano. Sentía que no era la primera vez que ponía en tela de juicio la nueva relación entre Yuri y Jimmy desde lo del secuestro.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —alegó la chica ofendida—. No estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Jimmy, solo lo estoy cuidando. El pobre Jimmy necesita que alguien de esta familia se preocupe por él.</p><p>—¿A sí? —cuestionó Jacob con seriedad—. ¿Acaso Jimmy no puede comer solo? ¿No puede estar en su cuarto y jugar videojuegos solo? ¿Acaso ni siquiera puede ir al baño solo?</p><p>—¿Me estás diciendo que lo estoy acosando? —el tono molesto de Yuri solo aumentaba la tensión en la conversación.</p><p>—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo dejaste solo? —inquirió su hermano.</p><p>—P-pues para dormir —se defendió la chica al borde de no poder controlar sus emociones.</p><p>—No desde esta semana —sentenció Jacob resuelto.</p><p>Ante la nulidad de argumentos, Yuri le dio una mirada furiosa mientras se le inflaban los cachetes.</p><p>—¡No! ¡Mi celular! —alegó Jacob al ver como su hermana sujetaba su teléfono con el pie, para luego lanzarlo por debajo del asiento delantero hacia el frente—. ¡¡No!! —gritó el chico totalmente en vano.</p><p>El aparato cayó bajo los pies de Francesca, quien estaba junto con Jack conversando.</p><p>—Gracias por el aventón hacia mi casa —le decía la chica—, la verdad fue muy amable de tu parte.</p><p>—Tranquila, no podía dejarte que caminaras con tantas cosas por la calle —respondió intentando ocultar terriblemente sus nervios—, además, como dicen por ahí, donde caben quince, caben veinte.</p><p>—Ehm, no creo que sea así el dicho —respondió la cerda siendo contagiada por los nervios de su amigo—, pero gracias.</p><p>Y en efecto, aparte de su mochila, cargaba con una guitarra, una extraña maqueta, unos tres rollos de cartulina y un bolso de gimnasia. Era más que evidente que ante esta oportunidad, Jack no esperaría a ofrecerle un acercamiento a su casa. A pesar que eran pocas cuadras, su insistencia la convenció de subir a bordo.</p><p>—Por nada —respondió el conejo rascándose la nuca.</p><p>Ambos se encontraban justo detrás de los asientos del piloto y copiloto. Yenny se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto mientras enviaba mensajes a través de su teléfono. Su madre estaba en el asiento del piloto a cargo de la conducción del vehículo.</p><p>—Por cierto mamá —Yenny comenzó a hablar sin despegar la vista de la pantalla—, ¿todo está bien con papá?</p><p>—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —gracias a su concentración en el volante, Yin pudo evitar demostrar la sorpresa que le causó la repentina pregunta.</p><p>—No sé, el otro día papá se veía demasiado nervioso —observó la chica—, algo raro considerando que el día anterior tuvieron una noche romántica.</p><p>—Oh bueno —contestó Yin—, no pude evitar contarle algunos problemas que tuve en el trabajo, quizás eso lo dejó así.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó la chica con un tono de preocupación mientras la observaba descuidando su teléfono.</p><p>—Nada que no pueda manejar —respondió su madre inspirando confianza—. Es solo un momento complicado en el trabajo. Ya pasará.</p><p>—Espero que sea solo eso —comentó la chica regresando a su teléfono.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió Yin.</p><p>—No lo sé —explicó su hija—, tal vez sea solo impresión mía, pero he notado que tú con papá…</p><p>La queja de Yenny quedó interrumpida por el sonido del tono de llamada característico de los teléfonos Samsung.</p><p>—Lo siento, es del trabajo —se disculpó Yin mientras extendía unos audífonos manos libres para contestar la llamada—. ¿Diga?</p><p>—¡Yin! ¡Querida! ¿Cómo estás? —desde el otro lado de la línea, un Lucio se paseaba por su sala con su bata de seda y una copa de vodka en la mano—. Tu asistente me dijo ya te habías ido.</p><p>—Salí temprano hoy —respondió Yin sin perder la vista al frente—. ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>—¿No has sabido algo sobre Carl? —comenzó preguntando.</p><p>—Aún no, lo que me parece extraño —respondió mientras viraba hacia la derecha—, normalmente esos trámites no toman más de un día. Igual no te preocupes —agregó—, estoy segura que sí o sí ganaremos el caso.</p><p>—A mí también me parece raro —comentó el león—, pero en fin, no creo que le haga daño un par de días más en la cárcel.</p><p>—Sí, supongo —un dejo de tristeza se notó en su mirada, imperceptible para su entorno. El trauma de aquella última entrevista aún seguía presente.</p><p>—Cambiando de tema —continuó Lucio—, nuestra organización tendrá una reunión en un par de semanas, y el patriarca me exigió que te llevara. Está más que ansioso por conocerte.</p><p>—¿Qué? —esta vez Yin no fue capaz de ocultar su impresión.</p><p>—¡Tal como lo oyes! —respondió Lucio con emoción—. Será una velada de etiqueta. Habrá una cena de primer nivel, música en vivo, y un lugar que es una joya. ¡Tienes que venir!</p><p>—¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó la coneja.</p><p>—Los detalles te los enviaré por Whatsapp —contestó Lucio sin perder la emoción en su voz—. Podrás conocer a otros de nuestros miembros, y por supuesto, podrás conocer a nuestro jefe. ¡No puedes decirme que no!</p><p>La primera intención de Yin era evidentemente negarse. Le causaba rechazo involucrarse en aquella famosa mafia. Buscaba una excusa para sacarse de encima aquel compromiso, pero lo único que consiguió fueron motivos que la forzaban aún más a aceptar.</p><p>—Está bien, cuenta con eso —aceptó finalmente.</p><p>—¡Excelente! —exclamó triunfante—. Te enviaré los datos como te prometí. Y además, prometo que no te arrepentirás.</p><p>—Está bien, adiós —se despidió cortando.</p><p>No era algo de su agrado aquella cita, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarse en aquella mafia y desbaratarla tal y como se lo había prometido al juez que liberó a Yang. Se lo debía por su libertad.</p><p>—¿Quién era? —preguntó Yenny con curiosidad.</p><p>—Ya sabes, cosas del trabajo —respondió su madre sin mirarla.</p><p>Yenny estaba por replicar cuando sintió que algo cayó sobre sus pies. Al revisar, pudo encontrarse con un Smartphone blanco con la pantalla trizada.</p><p>—Jacob, ¿este es tú teléfono? —preguntó la coneja volteándose hacia atrás.</p><p>—¡¡Si!! ¡Se me cayó! —respondió el joven desde el fondo de la van.</p><p>Apenas cortó la llamada, Lucio inició una segunda llamada, para continuar organizando sus planes.</p><p>—¡Sara! ¿Cómo está tu esposo? —saludó apenas oyó que la llamada había sido contestada.</p><p>—¿Vas a seguir con esa broma? —lo increpó la cierva con malestar en su voz desde el otro lado de la llamada.</p><p>—Tranquila, tranquila, olvídalo —se disculpó el león con nerviosismo—. Te llamaba para preguntarte cómo va todo.</p><p>—Más o menos —respondió la cierva tras un suspiro—, Yang se torció un tobillo. Está con un par de semanas de licencia.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo?! —alegó indignado mientras con su mano libre desparramaba parte del licor de su vaso sobre el suelo— ¡Y yo aquí ayudándote con Yin! ¿Acaso quieres que haga todo el trabajo?</p><p>—Tranquilo —le respondió Sara tratando de serenarlo—, ahora con lo de la reunión tengo la excusa para pedirle que venga a mi casa a ayudar con los arreglos.</p><p>—Además, ese sujeto ya debe estar de una pieza —enfatizó Lucio—. Es de los tipos rudos.</p><p>Una risa efusiva desconcertó al león.</p><p>—Yang es alguien demasiado bueno y noble —continuó Sara mientras intentaba ahogar su propia risa—, lo que lo hace muy ingenuo y un blanco fácil.</p><p>—Pues espero que pronto puedas atrapar aquel blanco —respondió el león—. No voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo con Yin en vano.</p><p>—No te preocupes —contestó Sara—, estas semanas son perfectas para mí.</p><p>—Pues eso espero —insistió Lució recriminando a su yo frente a un espejo colgado en el pasillo que recorría—. Recuerda por qué lo haces.</p><p>—Nunca lo he olvidado —la cierva tenía en su mano libre un retrato de ella misma junto a un gallo de lustrosos colores cálidos vestido con un terno oscuro y una mirada jovial.</p><p>—Además no olvides que el patriarca prometió venir esta vez —le advirtió Lucio.</p><p>—Él nunca viene —cuestionó Sara—, ¿por qué vendría esta vez?</p><p>—Al parecer esta será una reunión especial —Lucio tenía la sonrisa más grande jamás vista.</p><p>—Está bien —aceptó Sara—, habrá panquecitos de manjar.</p><p>—¡Excelente! —celebró Lucio alzando su copa—. Nos veremos pronto.</p><p>Tras cortar la llamada, Sara aún sostenía el retrato en su mano. Lo sostenía fuertemente. Su brazo no paraba de temblar. La imagen la transportaba a una época que jamás debió terminar. Hoy, su único consuelo es la venganza.</p><p>«La corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan es una poderosa arma Woo Foo diseñada para sacar el mal de las criaturas buenas. Su ubicación es desconocida, pero fuentes confiables aseguran que es muy probable encontrar referencias en las lejanas tierras de Payasotrópolis».</p><p>Carl leía aquellas líneas con cierto interés. Por primera vez desde que estaba en prisión que tenía esa sensación. Parecía como si la apatía fuera su única compañía. Se sentía abandonado y olvidado por el resto del mundo exterior. Ni siquiera había tenido novedad de su novia, la organización o Yin. Cada día le encontraba menos sentido la espera de su liberación por las buenas. Cada vez deseaba más una fuga por las malas. Con sus poderes no le costaba nada. Ser prófugo de la justicia no era nada malo, especialmente si era por un crimen no cometido.</p><p>Echado sobre la cama de abajo de una oxidada litera, estaba tranquilo con un libro sobre la historia del Woo Foo. Aunque el Maestro de la Noche no haya conseguido acabar con el Woo Foo por completo, sí consiguió enterrarlo socialmente, a tal punto que solo en lugares como la cárcel podía disfrutar de libros sobre el tema. Aunque las miradas de odio y maldad lo rodeaban, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la cucaracha. Al menos no desde el primer día en que lo intentaron forzar a lavar la ropa de todos los presidiarios. El que lo intentó primero terminó con un ladrillo en un riñón.</p><p>El aura de respeto había convertido a Carl en una cucaracha solitaria. No era algo que le molestara. Estaba acostumbrado. Lo que sí esos días en prisión le eran totalmente aburridos, sin visitas, sin noticias. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Jimmy? Al menos el amanecer de un nuevo día le indicaba que el Maestro de la Noche aún no causaba el final de los tiempos. Aun así, cada vez se convencía más de que su lugar estaba afuera y no allí encerrado.</p><p>—La corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja. La imagen que acompañaban al texto le mostraba unos tirantes de pantalones junto con un corbatín. Sus colores vivos le daban a entender que eran perfectos para un payaso. Tenía sentido entonces que su ubicación radicara en Payasotrópolis. ¿Realmente servirá? Por primera vez su mente se encontraba ocupada en algo digno de su interés.</p><p>—Carl Garamond —se oyó la reja de su celda abrirse junto a la voz de un policía.</p><p>Carl se levantó de su ubicación tras oír su nombre. El oficial, con una mirada ruda, hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. En silencio, la cucaracha obedeció. Sentía que por fin su historia se volvería interesante.</p><p>Con toda seguridad, el oficial lo esposó de pies y manos. Atentos, los presidiarios veía a su colega de pijama naranja caminar a pasos cortos hacia una puerta. Del otro lado, libertad o muerte. La puerta era uno de los elementos más mitificados de aquella cárcel.</p><p>—Bien Carl —el oficial lo instaló en una silla al interior de un cuarto vacío, solamente iluminado por un viejo foco.</p><p>Carl respiró hondo. El último interrogatorio no salió bien. Pero no era su culpa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio enviaría a la madre de la víctima para interrogarlo? Se preguntaba si Yin le hizo caso aunque sea un poco a sus palabras, aunque dudaba que así fuera.</p><p>—Tu caso está casi resuelto —le informó el mismo oficial con un tono mucho más blando que ocupado hasta hace poco—. Saldrás en dos semanas más.</p><p>—¡Dos semanas! —se quejó la cucaracha. Prefería la sentencia de muerte a un día más en aquel patético sitio.</p><p>—Sí, dos semanas —la rudeza volvía al tono del oficial—. Apenas salgas, tendrás un par de horas para vestirte. Habrá una cena elegante con el patriarca.</p><p>Con agilidad el policía le entregó una hoja de papel arrugada. Al verla, Carl notó que había escrita una dirección, una fecha y una hora.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de mi caso? —cuestionó Carl.</p><p>—Está casi listo —respondió el oficial—. Solo aguanta un par de semanas más, y luego preséntate con el jefe. Anda formal.</p><p>Carl observaba el papel intentando memorizar los datos.</p><p>—Ahora, quédate quieto —le anunció el policía, mientras se colocaba detrás de la cucaracha con su porra en alto.</p><p>El Carl que regresó a su celda ya no era el que salió de allí. Con moretones hasta debajo de la lengua, la cucaracha se hallaba tirado en el suelo, sin apenas moverse. Aquella imagen impresionó a los reos, quienes al ver dominado al presidiario más fuerte, instaló el miedo en sus psiquis. Aún esposado de pies y manos, Carl pudo comprobar que el papel con los datos logró aferrarse debajo de la manga de su uniforme durante la golpiza.</p><p>La impresión de los presentes se doblegó al ver cómo a duras penas Carl se arrastraba hacia su cama. La cucaracha consiguió desplomarse sobre el viejo colchón, mientras el libro que hace un rato había dejado atrás ahora caía abierto sobre su cara. Al alejarlo, pudo ver en primer plano la famosa corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan.</p><p>Finalmente ocurrió. Un plan aterrizó en su cabeza. Ya no era el niño cuyos planes eran desastrosos y salían mal. Años de experiencia y estudios lo habían convertido en una mente maestra, o al menos era más listo que su yo de la infancia. Su plan recién creado parecía infalible.</p><p>Soltó una risotada que fue haciéndose cada vez más estridente. Aquella imagen era tan bizarra para los presentes, que un sudor frío recorrió sus cuerpos. ¿Quién podía estar tan contento luego de tamaña golpiza? El dolor no importaba. Lo importante ahora era salirse con la suya.</p><p>Si esto funcionaba, Jimmy sería libre.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—En vista y considerando los antecedentes entregados a lo largo del juicio, el Tribunal Económico Administrativo ha determinado que el imputado, señor Cooper Anton Prints, es culpable de desfalco y malversación de fondos contra la empresa «The Big Old», avaluado en sesenta millones de dólares entre los años 2025 y 2028. Tras la deliberación del jurado, el Tribunal Económico Administrativo ha determinado una sentencia económica equivalente a lo desfalcado en un plazo no mayor a treinta días a contar de la fecha de hoy. Además, se sentencia al señor Prints a una condena de veinte años y un día de presidio calificado. Dictamínese, publíquese y cúmplase a contar de este momento.</p><p>El golpe del martillo selló la sentencia expresada por el juez.</p><p>En la mesa de la defensa, un gallo con un terno café oscuro se encontraba en completa desesperación. Ocultando su cabeza bajo sus plumas, esperaba encontrar su lugar feliz, evadiendo tan nefasta realidad. Su intento no duró mucho. Un par de agentes de la policía lo alzó cada uno de un ala y lo esposaron, obligando a hacerle cara al presente.</p><p>—¡Soy inocente! ¡Soy inocente! —gritaba en total desesperación mientras era arrastrado por la policía hacia la salida. Sus gritos eran apenas inentendibles por sus cloqueos que era molestos para todos los oyentes. Su lloriqueo era en vano. La sentencia era un hecho. El futuro lo esperaba en una celda.</p><p>—¡Yin! —fue su último grito antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.</p><p>En la mesa de la parte demandante, Yin se encontraba celebrando junto con sus clientes. Con sonrisas amplias, los involucrados se felicitaban con palabras dulces, palmadas en la espalda y apretones de mano. Habían sido seis meses de arduo trabajo desde aquel día en que ella recibió una carta amenazante en su oficina. Alguien la vigilaba en secreto y sabía que el conejo con quien se había casado era su hermano. No se iba a dejar vencer por el miedo. Fueron meses investigando al emisor, estudiando su entorno, preparando un caso con el que atraparlo, y rodearlo lentamente hasta dejarlo sin salida. Un rompecabezas delicadamente armado que solo le quedaba una pieza por colocar, finalizando su venganza. Nadie se mete con Yin Chad. Nadie.</p><p>El grito del que fue alguna vez el pollo delgaducho que la molestaba en su infancia fue música para sus oídos. Un grito desgarrador de alguien que pretendía pasarse de listo, pero que terminó más que tragándose sus palabras. La piedad no cabía ahora. Todo llanto era en vano.</p><p>Entre el público, una cierva podía sentir el dolor del gallo mientras era arrastrado hacia la salida. Sara se puso de pie y entre los desconocidos que llenaban el tribunal, pudo colarse por la misma salida por donde habían arrastrado a su esposo. Preguntando por aquí y por allá, un policía le dio las indicaciones sobre el lugar específico en donde se encontraba. Un laberinto de pasillos más tarde, dos oficiales le negaron el paso frente a una inocente puerta que la separaba de su amado.</p><p>Había sido testigo de  todo el proceso judicial. Fue testigo del dolor de su esposo, de las punzantes injurias, de las noches sin dormir, de la credibilidad que día a día era ahogada por un sagaz discurso que ponía en duda incluso sus propias creencias. La palabra fue la ganadora en aquel juicio. La palabra le ganó a los hechos. La abogada querellante era una  experta en el arte de las palabras. Un caso tan sólido que parecía imposible derrocarlo. Solo su corazón palpitante seguía gritando y exigiendo un poco de justicia ante tan desesperante escenario. Había que hacer algo. Debía hacer algo. Muy perfectas serán las palabras. Muy perfecto será el caso, pero eran armas de mentiras. Su corazón se lo gritaba. La mirada de su esposo se lo decía. Todo era mentira. La mentira perfecta. La mentira que nadie podía desmontar. La mentira que lo condenó.</p><p>Pasaron los días. Los remates vinieron a acabar con su patrimonio. Ante la avalancha que se avecinaba, consiguió conservar su mansión junto a unas cuantas cosas. Todo fue gracias a que antes de la sentencia traspasaron ese inmueble a nombre de ella. Todo lo demás fuera de aquel lugar simplemente se perdió. Adiós al departamento en Nueva York, al castillo de Europa, la mansión en Centroamérica y a la fábrica de maíz enlatado.</p><p>La pérdida económica era solo una débil llovizna frente al diluvio de emociones que desbordaba su corazón. La cierva no había tenido contacto con su esposo desde el día en que fue arrastrado puertas adentro. Por más contacto que intentaba conseguir, no obtenía resultado alguno.</p><p>Un día llegó la noticia. Le  informaron en una de sus visitas a la cárcel que su esposo había muerto. Le  dijeron que se había colgado en su celda. No tuvo mayores explicaciones. Lo único que recibió fue una urna sellada. Ni siquiera la más mínima de las condolencias lo acompañaba desde el recinto penal. El sistema lo atrapó, lo condenó y lo mató.</p><p>Con él se acabó parte de su vida. Un ciclo fue cerrado en contra de su voluntad. Una nueva hoja comenzó marcada por el constante dolor de la injusticia dominante. No era capaz de simplemente quedarse como la pobre viuda de un estafador. Todo mientras la profanadora de la justicia aún usaba las mortales palabras para condenar a más inocentes. Alguien debía hacer algo, y ella era la única que podía lograrlo.</p><p>—¿Sara?</p><p>Se descubrió a sí misma con los ojos empañados. Era un hermoso día de primavera, y ella había salido a tomar el fresco de su jardín en una silla plegable bajo una sombrilla. Había traído consigo el retrato de ella junto a  su esposo, que la llevaba a días mejores, a días que se negaba a dejar atrás. La tranquilidad de aquella mañana, aunque pareciera agradable, para ella era vacía y tan solitaria como la dejó su esposo.</p><p>—¿Está usted bien?</p><p>Yang estaba de pie a su lado. Traía una camiseta vieja con unos jeans desgastados y unos guantes de jardinería usados. Un jockey blanco lo protegía del calor. Tenía manchas principalmente de barro en toda su ropa. Se encontraba mojado, por culpa del sudor y de las mojadas que se daba durante el riego. Traía consigo unas tijeras de podar en su mano mientras que con la otra intentaba quitarse parte del sudor de su frente.</p><p>De inmediato la cierva se secó las lágrimas y trató de ocultar el retrato a un lado del asiento. Apenas habían confirmado que el patriarca había elegido su casa para la fiesta de la organización, llamó a Yang para que la ayudara. No necesito insistir para nada, él se encontraba en su hogar casi al instante. Insistió que el dolor en su tobillo era cosa del pasado, hecho que confirmó con su médico particular. Era alguien muy servicial, quien no se negó a realizar ninguna de las duras tareas de jardinería que le esperaban. Tampoco se negó a las tareas de reparación y otras actividades que requerían fuerza, que eran necesarias en la casa y que habían quedado descuidadas desde la tragedia.</p><p>—Sí-sí, estoy bien —tartamudeó con la falsa esperanza de no ser descubierta. Su historia aunque bien podría ser suficientemente conmovedora como para ganarse aún más su confianza, podía abrir la posibilidad que pudiera levantar las sospechas debido a su parentesco con la abogada querellante que acabó con su difunto esposo.</p><p>—Oh, pues, venía a avisarle que terminé con el podado de todos los arbustos que rodean la propiedad —le informó el conejo—. Ahora veré si puedo hacer algo con el árbol del amor. Dudo que pueda estar listo para el día de la fiesta, pero por lo menos quiero que esté lo suficientemente firme ante lo que sea que le puedan hacer los invitados.</p><p>—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —exclamó la cierva intentando desviar la conversación—. Lo único que espero es que puedas recuperarlo. ¿Si?</p><p>—De que algún día se recupera, se va a recuperar —le respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en sus lugares, en silencio. Esperaban que el otro agregara algo más.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Sara al verlo de pie junto a ella, sin importarle que los rayos solares solo ayudaban a aumentar su calor.</p><p>—¿Está usted bien? —repitió su pregunta.</p><p>—Sí, todo bien —mintió—, no te preocupes —agregó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Con cierta incredulidad, el conejo se alejó lentamente de su sitio, a la espera de regresar ante cualquier eventualidad. De todas formas habían sido días muy ocupados para él. Logró comprobar que mantenerse ocupado ayuda a pensar menos en los problemas. Y vaya que lo necesitaba. Casi había quedado en el olvido su culpabilidad por la muerte del Maestro Yo, y también estaba quedando atrás el desaire que le había hecho Yin en la cena.</p><p>—Señorita Chad, tenemos que hablar —dijo el doctor Zepbrep.</p><p>El psicólogo se ajustó los lentes. Tenía una seriedad que a Yenny le impedía imaginarse que se tratara de un psicólogo infantil. Mientras se cuestionaba la decisión de sus padres en la elección del psicólogo para Jimmy, el pequeño se encontraba en un cuarto contiguo dibujando. Le encantaba dibujar, era una de las pocas cosas que acarreaba consigo de toda la vida. Ante la dificultad para expresarse de otra forma, el dibujo era prácticamente su única vía de escape.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo doctor? —preguntó la chica.</p><p>—Primero que todo, me sorprende que haya sido usted quién haya traído a su hermano a la sesión de hoy y no uno de sus padres.</p><p>—Están bastante ocupados en estos días —los excusó.</p><p>Su madre lo trajo durante las tres primeras sesiones mientras buscaba aceptar al doctor. Su padre le siguió mientras su fractura aún le impedía trabajar. A última hora su padre le avisó que debía volver al trabajo y que ya se sentía mejor de su pierna. Es así como recayó en ella la responsabilidad de acompañar a su hermano menor a su tratamiento psicológico todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes después de clases.</p><p>—Por supuesto, deben tener ocupaciones más importantes que la salud de su hijo —cuestionó el doctor ajustándose sus lentes cuadrados que solo agudizaban su actitud inquisidora.</p><p>Fue un comentario que no le agradó a Yenny, pero mientras su hermanito no tuviera problemas, se lo callaría.</p><p>—¿Ha descubierto algo? —preguntó la chica.</p><p>—En efecto —respondió el médico ajustándose sus anteojos nuevamente—. Su mutismo se debe a un efecto producto de su estrés post traumático. Pero, hay algo que me preocupa y que esperaba conversar con uno de sus padres.</p><p>—¿A sí? ¿Qué es? —Yenny intentaba ocultar torpemente su preocupación.</p><p>—Quería hablarlo con sus padres debido a que ellos son quienes están a cargo de la crianza de Jimmy y sus hermanos, ¿verdad? —el doctor ajustó sus lentes mientras le regalaba una mirada con sus diminutos ojos—, pero justo hoy vino usted a la cita.</p><p>—Prometo decirle a mis padres lo que sea que me diga —le aseguró la chica.</p><p>—Creo que si usted es quien está aquí, es porque sus padres confían bastante en usted respecto a la crianza de sus hermanos, ¿verdad? —el doctor entrecruzó los largos dedos de sus manos sobre su escritorio.</p><p>—Pues intento ayudarlos en lo que pueda —la chica se rascó la nuca con cierto nerviosismo, gesto que no se le escapó al viejo sapo.</p><p>—Pues esta es la oportunidad en que mejor puede ayudarlos —el doctor movía con lentitud sus dedos mientras no se perdía ni el menor de los pestañeos de la chica.</p><p>—¿A sí? —la coneja alzó una ceja—, ¿qué necesita?</p><p>—¿Cómo ve usted la relación que lleva Jimmy con su hermana Yuri? —el sapo lanzó su pregunta.</p><p>La pregunta pilló desprevenida a la chica.</p><p>—¿Su relación con Yuri? Pues ellos se llevan bastante bien —respondió mientras su mente poco a poco iba recabando más datos.</p><p>—¿Y ha cambiado después del incidente? —volvió a preguntar el psicólogo.</p><p>—Pues, los he visto más juntos que de costumbre —respondió Yenny—. Pasan más tiempo juntos en la casa, juegan juntos, lo ayuda a comer —en la medida en que iba listando las cosas comenzaba a entender el mensaje del médico—, de hecho casi ni lo deja solo. Lo trata como si él necesitara ayuda para absolutamente todo.</p><p>—Hábleme de Yuri —el doctor nuevamente se ajustó los lentes mostrando interés—, cuénteme cómo es ella.</p><p>—Pues es alguien muy tierna —comentó Yenny—, aunque si se mete en problemas con cierta frecuencia. Se nos escapa con facilidad y reaparece cuando menos se piensa. Además es bastante extrovertida y enérgica. Le gusta correr y jugar, hablar con todo el mundo, descubrir todo lo que le rodea. Básicamente es lo opuesto a Jimmy.</p><p>—He aquí el problema —concluyó el doctor—. Su hermano ha logrado expresar a través de sus dibujos su incomodidad frente a la actitud de su hermana. No es capaz de imponer sus límites frente a su presencia cada vez más dominante. Se siente atrapado.</p><p>—¿Atrapado? —no podía dimensionar el tamaño del problema que estaba recayendo en sus manos.</p><p>—Este tipo de incidentes no es algo que solo le afecte a una persona, sino a una familia completa —continuó el médico—. Por lo pronto, Yuri parece ser la más afectada después de Jimmy. El problema es que mientras no solucionemos este problema, Jimmy no tiene esperanzas de escapar.</p><p>Yenny abrió su boca. Quería hablar, pero su mente quedó en blanco.</p><p>—Escúcheme bien —el tono se agravó aún más de lo que llevaba trayendo—, lo que usted puede hacer mientras tanto es estar más atenta a Yuri e intentar evitar que este apego excesivo siga creciendo.</p><p>A Yenny le cobraba sentido todo lo que estaba diciendo el doctor. Yuri parecía demasiado cercana a Jimmy desde que regresó tras el secuestro. Era algo preocupante visto desde el ángulo recién planteado. La preocupación ante esto se instaló en su consciencia tras esta explicación.</p><p>—Aunque no sé si usted está realmente preparada para este tipo de cosas —agregó el médico.</p><p>—¿Qué? —balbuceó la chica a media meditación.</p><p>—Veo el miedo en sus ojos —el sapo nuevamente se ajustó sus lentes—, la presión de ser la mayor de tantos hermanos, y velar por el bienestar de cada uno ellos no es una tarea fácil, ni mucho menos comprensible a los dieciséis años.</p><p>La mirada a través de esos lentes había desnudado su ser en tan solo una simple conversación.</p><p>—Además, no es una responsabilidad que debiera cargar a esta edad —continuó el doctor—, pero a veces uno no escoge la vida a vivir.</p><p>Tras un silencio marcado por el lejano ruido del mundo exterior, el doctor continuó:</p><p>—En un caso así solo le puedo aconsejar una cosa: no busque la perfección. La vida le está exigiendo más de lo que debería dar. Solo esfuércese lo más que pueda, y si falla, mantenga en su consciencia el hecho de que hizo todo lo que pudo.</p><p>—P-pero se trata de mi familia —balbuceó.</p><p>—Pero usted es una simple mortal —el sapo logró sonreír por primera vez. El quiebre de su seriedad la tomó por sorpresa. Era una amplia sonrisa, equivalente en largo a la altura de Jimmy—. Confío en que lo va a conseguir, pero le pido que no lo haga a costa de su propio bienestar.</p><p>Ese cambio en el rostro del psicólogo le infundió una completa confianza en la chica. Si alguien tan duro y serio como ese sujeto le daba su apoyo, todo era posible. No tenía mucho sentido esa conclusión, pero para su corazón era una verdad absoluta.</p><p>—Además, quisiera que le informara todo lo que le he comentado a sus padres —agregó volviendo a su seriedad—. Ellos también son responsables de la salud y bienestar de todos sus hijos.</p><p>Yenny afirmó con la cabeza.</p><p>La confianza ya estaba infundida en su ser. Tenía claro hacia dónde iba el problema. Sea o no justa su responsabilidad, solo tenía una cosa en mente. Ella se debía a sus hermanos. Ella se debía a su familia.</p><p>Yang tuvo un arduo día laboral. No solo se debió encargar del jardín. Llegaron nuevos muebles a la casa y debió ayudar en el ajuste y reajuste de ellos. Se movió de arriba para abajo por toda la mansión con objetos pesados. También debió ayudar con la recepción de algunos hornos y refrigeradores para la cocina. Como si fuera poco, también debió ayudar con la recepción de algunas estatuas. Era su deber ubicarlas en un sitio que quedara en sincronía con todo el jardín.</p><p>A pesar de todo aquel trabajo, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo le ocurría a Sara. La había visto pasear por toda la casa con un retrato en su mano que ocultaba torpemente. La veía mirando hacia el infinito mientras un par de lágrimas surgían de sus ojos. Tras la negativa de la mañana, comprendió que era algo de lo que no quería hablar. Podía inferir que se trataba de su esposo recién fallecido, pero no podía confirmar nada. No era capaz de retirarse de la mansión ese día sin antes intentar animarla un poco.</p><p>Fue así como retrocedió apenas se encontraba frente a la salida. Recorrió los amplios pasillos hasta encontrarla mirando el atardecer por una ventana.</p><p>—¿Sara?</p><p>Ella se volteó sorprendida.</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Aún no te vas?</p><p>—¿Está todo bien?</p><p>—Te preocupas mucho por mí.</p><p>—No la he visto bien hoy —comentó.</p><p>—¿Y?</p><p>—Pues…</p><p>En eso la  cierva se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Ese momento lo encontró desprevenido. Su calidez le recordó algo perdido y que no sabía lo mucho que extrañaba. De forma inconsciente, le devolvió el abrazo. Podía sentir su hombro humedecido. La presionó con más firmeza.</p><p>—A veces es necesario llorar —le susurró—, ayuda a limpiar el alma.</p><p>Los sollozos se hicieron más evidentes tras esa confirmación. Sara simplemente se dejó llevar. No recordaba haber sentido tanta calidez desde la partida de su esposo. Lo extrañaba a rabiar. ¡Oh como lo extrañaba!</p><p>Con el atardecer en la ventana de fondo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Era el momento más íntimo que cada uno había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía extraño volver a sentirlo, más aún con la persona que tenían al frente. La magia del momento lo pedía a gritos.</p><p>El encuentro fue sellado con un beso en los labios.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Lucio!</p><p>El aludido dio un respingo sobre su asiento en el que casi tira su hamburguesa Jack Daniel’s que estaba por devorar. El león se encontraba almorzando en un restaurante al aire libre cuando recibió una llamada de Yin.</p><p>—¿Q-qué p-asa? —tartamudeó asustado ante el grito de bienvenida que la coneja le dio.</p><p>—Escapó —respondió. Yin se encontraba furibunda paseándose al interior de su oficina. Afuera, Myriam trabajaba de cabeza sobre su computador intentando pasar desapercibida.</p><p>—¿Eh? —el león no lograba captar el mensaje.</p><p>—Carl escapó —lanzó Yin.</p><p>Un segundo respingo nuevamente puso en peligro la hamburguesa del león. Al tratar de salvarla, la presionó muy fuerte, provocando un salpicón de la salsa sobre su corbata color beige.</p><p>—¿Q-q-qué? —tartamudeó asustado e impresionado.</p><p>—¡Anoche ese idiota escapó de la cárcel! —gritó desahogando su frustración—. Tan solo le quedaban dos días. ¡Dos mugrosos días! Gracias a nuestro informe y mis habilidades estaba a punto de dejarlo libre luego de secuestrar a mi propio hijo. ¡¿Te das  cuenta?! Te estaba haciendo el grandísimo favor de salvar a tu amigo ¿Y así es cómo me lo paga? Esta vez te lo juro Lucio, cuando lo vuelvan a atrapar, me haré cargo personalmente de que se pudra en la cárcel.</p><p>El león estaba a punto de abrir su boca cuando la llamada fue cortada. Quedó de una pieza ante la gravedad del asunto y la rapidez con que se le fue anunciado.</p><p>—¡Oh rayos! —exclamó una vez que fue capaz de moverse—. ¡Maldición! ¿Esto no puede ser peor? —agregó al notar la mancha en su corbata.</p><p>Mientras se lamentaba por su corbata, una gaviota cayó en picada, y en un instante de descuido, le quitó la hamburguesa de sus manos y salió volando.</p><p>—Tal parece que sí —comentó.</p><p>Para coronar la situación, una paloma le lanzó un poco de excremento sobre su cabeza.</p><p>Mientras, en el St. George, los estudiantes de la escuela disfrutaban del recreo. Los cursos más pequeños ansiaban llenar los patios y disfrutar del sol y el aire libre. Los cursos más grandes solían ser más reacios a salir, y se disponían a llenar los pasillos o cualquier sitio que diera hacia el exterior, ya fueran pasillos o ventanales. Solían reunirse en grupos para charlar amistosamente poniéndose al día de las corrientes de interés adolescentes.</p><p>—¡No te lo puedo creer! —exclamó Jack impresionado— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?</p><p>—Bueno, mi vecino solía escucharnos los fines de semana —respondió un labrador rubio con las orejas tomadas por atrás con un moño—, y se lo comentó a su tío que trabaja en la policía de Rodehove que justo estaba de visita ese día. Le gustó tanto nuestro ensayo del último domingo que al día siguiente me insistió en que participemos en la batalla de bandas de Rodehove.</p><p>Jack se encontraba con sus amigos de la banda en un pasillo en el segundo piso con vista al patio de los niños de primaria. El griterío de los niños, a pesar de ser ensordecedor, no era algo que le molestara a alguien. De hecho, nuestro grupo se encontraba más interesado en un papel que sostenía Jack que en cualquier cosa que pasara fuera de su círculo. La hoja era un afiche invitando a inscribirse y participar de una batalla de bandas a realizarse el sábado en Rodehove.</p><p>—¿Pero por qué no nos avisaste de inmediato, Charlie? —preguntó el lobo alto y flaco igual de sorprendido que Jack.</p><p>—No quería ilusionarlos —respondió el labrador recibiendo de vuelta el afiche—, primero quería confirmar si podíamos inscribirnos, y tras leer las bases descubrí que las bandas foráneas si podemos participar.</p><p>—¡Esto va a estar increíble! —exclamó Francesca sin poder evitar dar un salto de alegría—. ¡Es la primera batalla de bandas que tendremos!</p><p>—¡Hay que ensayar muy duro si queremos ganar! —secundó un mono totalmente motivado. Era bajo, delgado, con un pelaje castaño claro. Traía la corbata tan suelta que parecía más un collar de tela.</p><p>—¡Esta tarde ensayaremos como nunca! —exclamó Charlie alzando su puño en señal de júbilo.</p><p>—¡Si! —exclamaron todos los demás.</p><p>—Ehm, yo no puedo —Jack cortó la algarabía grupal—, tengo entrenamiento Woo Foo.</p><p>El silencio se asentó en el grupo, con miradas desde sorpresivas hasta recriminatorias.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿ensayamos durante el almuerzo? —propuso el mono.</p><p>Tras un breve silencio, el labrador exclamó:</p><p>—¡Ensayo durante el almuerzo! —gritó alzando su puño en señal de júbilo.</p><p>—¡Si! —lo imitaron los demás con euforia.</p><p>El día para Jack fue bastante ocupado. Con un horario de almuerzo y descanso casi completamente reducido producto del ensayo, simplemente pasó de largo a las clases de la tarde. Tras el toque final del timbre, sus amigos regresaron a la sala de ensayo, mientras que él tomó el camino hacia el gimnasio. Traía consigo un bolso deportivo con su karategi y su suéter del uniforme sobre el hombro sujeto de un solo dedo. El calor de la tarde le impedía tenerlo puesto, y así creía verse más genial.</p><p>Nunca había visto el gimnasio tan lustroso en su vida. Hasta parecía que habían pulido las paredes y el techo. Al tocar  uno de los muros, lo notó cubierto con una sustancia grasosa muy resbaladiza. En el medio del lugar, se encontraba su maestro de pie, con las manos en su espalda y su uwagi y zubon perfectamente planchados.</p><p>—Buenas tardes maestro —se adelantó a saludar Jack con una reverencia marcial.</p><p>—Vete a cambiar —le ordenó su maestro—, luego de entrenar, tendré que conversar contigo.</p><p>Tras su excelente relación con el director, Jobeaux tuvo la gran oportunidad de extender sus clases de artes marciales mediante un taller en la escuela. Inicialmente la idea atrajo a muchos estudiantes, pero al descubrir que se trataba de Woo Foo, se fueron retirando definitivamente. Esto no era algo que le preocupaba a Jobeaux, de hecho le bastaba con Jack, quien había demostrado ser un muy buen estudiante. Aspiraba a convertirlo en uno de los guerreros Woo Foo más poderosos que pudiera conseguir con sus habilidades y enseñanzas.</p><p>—¡Vaya! Este lugar brilla tanto que puedo verme —comentó Jack entrando de nuevo al gimnasio preparado con su uniforme.</p><p>—Cortesía del director Dankworth —contestó—, y será perfecto para tu tarea de hoy.</p><p>Jack se volteó observando las relucientes y enceradas paredes, imaginándose cómo poder escalarlas.</p><p>—Tendrás que escalar el techo y caminar sobre esa viga de arriba — Jobeaux apuntó hacia la viga transversal que atravesaba el lugar a lo largo a unos seis metros de altura.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? —se quejó Jack mientras intentaba percibir con la mirada si esa viga también se encontraba encerada.</p><p>—Recuerda usar tu Woo Foo —le aconsejó su maestro con sus manos tras su espalda.</p><p>Fueron las dos horas más insistentes para el conejo. Su magia estaba tan desarrollada como un novato. Esta prueba era la oportunidad perfecta para perfeccionarla, aunque en un principio le costó entenderlo. Inicialmente probó escalar una pared aferrándose inútilmente con dedos y uñas. Luego lo intentó por las gradas. Fue un intento difícil e inútil. Estas también se encontraban enceradas, y aunque lograba llegar a lo más alto, estaba lejos de alcanzar la viga.</p><p>Tras un rato intentándolo, se colocó en la pared inicial más decidido que nunca. A seis metros sobre su cabeza, se encontraba la viga. Concentró su Woo Foo en sus extremidades, y una luz celeste rodeó sus manos y piernas. Aunque aún se resbalaba, notaba que su agarre era más fuerte. Jobeaux, quien estuvo todo el rato observándolo con paciencia, esbozó una sonrisa al ver el avance de su estudiante.</p><p>Antes de conseguir cruzar la viga, la había alcanzado unas tres veces, pero debido a su poco agarre en las piernas, terminó por resbalarse y caer. Debía comenzar de nuevo desde el principio. Esto no desalentó al conejo, hasta que tras el cuarto intento finalmente pudo conseguir su objetivo.</p><p>—¡Lo he logrado! —exclamó alegre dando un salto desde el otro extremo de la viga hacia el suelo, que podría haber impresionado a cualquier observador incauto que hubiera pasado por el otro lado de la puerta entreabierta —¿Lo vio maestro? Finalmente pude hacerlo.</p><p>—Bien hecho Jack —respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo en posición de loto.</p><p>Su alumno, al verlo así, se acercó a él y se sentó en la misma pose frente a frente.</p><p>Las luces provenientes de las enormes ventanas en la parte alta de las paredes dejaban entrar una luz amarillenta característica de los rayos solares al comenzar su despedida. Jobeaux observó detenidamente a su alumno. Su misión consistía en regresar a la antigua academia Woo Foo en donde estaba seguro que se escondía La corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan. Era el único objeto Woo Foo que podría eliminar todo rastro del Maestro de la Noche del cuerpo de Jimmy y evitar un eventual regreso de este formidable enemigo.</p><p>Perfectamente podía ir solo, pero quería llevarlo. Estaba totalmente consciente del riesgo que implicaba. Encontrarse con el lugar en que crecieron sus padres. Descubrir que ellos son hermanos. Muy en el fondo, sabía que su objetivo real era precisamente llevarlo al lugar ideal para confrontarlo con la verdad. Tarde o temprano terminaría por descubrirlo, y no quería ser cómplice de una mentira. Además, un compañero no le vendría nada mal.</p><p>—Tengo una misión Woo Foo muy importante —comenzó Jobeaux tras un par de minutos en donde el silencio se hizo presente—, y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Aprovecharás de aprender muchísimo acerca de la historia del Woo Foo.</p><p>—Por supuesto que me encantaría ir —ante esta propuesta, Jack quedó completamente motivado.</p><p>—Debo ir al pueblo en donde surgió el Woo Foo —continuó Jobeaux—, a la academia en donde di mis primeros pasos en el Woo Foo. Será una oportunidad única para que puedas aprender más sobre su historia.</p><p>Era una idea cada vez más tentadora para Jack, quien a cada segundo tenía un afán cada vez más grande por partir inmediatamente a ese pueblo.</p><p>—Debo ir en busca de un objeto Woo Foo muy valioso e importante —continuó el goblin—, me será de mucha importancia para otra misión Woo Foo secreta.</p><p>—¿Otra más? —preguntó el conejo con interés.</p><p>—Pero vamos con calma —agregó su maestro—. Por lo pronto quisiera que me acompañaras en este viaje.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó animado.</p><p>—Será este sábado —agregó Jobeaux.</p><p>Su motivación chocó de golpe en el interior de Jack. Fue como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago desde dentro. Jobeaux notó que algo había chocado en las genuinas intenciones del muchacho de participar.</p><p>—Además —agregó mientras le extendía un papel—, sé que tu madre es abogada, y sé que si te saco de la ciudad sin su consentimiento, es muy probable que me meta en problemas.</p><p>—¿Qué? —extrañado, el conejo alzó una ceja.</p><p>—Así que aunque quieras ir, no te dejaré venir conmigo si no vienes con este permiso firmado por uno de tus padres.</p><p>Jobeaux le extendió el papel. Jack lo recibió y lo observó con extrañeza.</p><p>—¿Está seguro de que esto es necesario? —preguntó.</p><p>—Es más que necesario —respondió el goblin.</p><p>Jack estaba a punto de replicar, cuando alguien los interrumpió.</p><p>—No sabías que aún estaba en la escuela, Jobeaux —Lina entró al gimnasio. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul marino y su cartera color café claro colgando de su hombro izquierdo.</p><p>—Bueno, el rato se pasa volando cuando practicas Woo Foo —respondió el goblin poniéndose de pie de un salto seguido de su alumno.</p><p>—¿Estás… lo estás entrenando? —preguntó incrédula al percatarse de la presencia del conejo. Venía aproximándose hacia ellos hasta quedar junto al par en medio del gimnasio.</p><p>—Así es —afirmó Jobeaux con serenidad.</p><p>—¿C-cómo lo convenciste? ¿Acaso ya sabe lo de sus padres? —balbuceó aún sin poder superar su impresión.</p><p>—Perdón, ¿qué cosa? —intervino Jack extrañado especialmente ante la última pregunta.</p><p>—Jack, vete a cambiar. Terminamos por hoy —le ordenó su maestro.</p><p>Pasaron un par de segundos sin que nadie se moviera de su sitio. Cada quien estaba congelado en su puesto, esperando al primero en moverse para ganar el juego.</p><p>—Jack —repitió Jobeaux, esta vez con más dureza en su voz.</p><p>El conejo obedeció y se dirigió a los vestidores. Una vez cerrada la puerta, no se pudo resignar. Acercó su oreja a la puerta con la esperanza de oír algo de la conversación con la orientadora. A simple vista era imposible que lograra su objetivo. Estaba por lo menos a diez metros de distancia de los hablantes, y ni sus orejas superdesarrolladas cortesía de la madre naturaleza le permitían captar algo. Decidió utilizar una bola de magia Woo Foo como si se tratara de un vaso para ampliar las señales auditivas. Una bola celeste brillante se interpuso entre su oreja y la madera, captando perfectamente la conversación entre ambos.</p><p>—¿Qué rayos quieres Lina? —preguntó Jobeaux sin poder evitar demostrar molestia en su voz.</p><p>—Lo siento —se disculpó—, pensé que ya le habías dicho.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —exclamó—. ¡Eso no se dice así como así! Se supone que como psicóloga sabe eso.</p><p>—¡Pero como no eres psicólogo, no deberías saberlo! —se defendió Lina casi en el mismo tono.</p><p>—Tengo sentido común — Jobeaux se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿no lo sabe? —preguntó finalmente la orientadora.</p><p>Jobeaux negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿Cómo?</p><p>—Él vino por voluntad propia —respondió—. Lleva el Woo Foo en la sangre.</p><p>—Me imagino —comentó Lina con un tono sarcástico—, pero, ¿piensas decírselo?</p><p>—Este sábado volveremos al pueblo Woo Foo —le dijo el maestro—.  Debemos ir a buscar La corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Lina aún estaba a medio procesar la nueva información.</p><p>—El Maestro de la Noche está por regresar —prosiguió Jobeaux—. Eso te debería importar más que los padres de Jack.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Lina aún no podía terminar de entender todo.</p><p>—Escúchame bien — Jobeaux prosiguió con una mirada decidida—, Jack es mi responsabilidad y me haré cargo de la bomba que le significará la verdad sobre su pasado. Si de algo te preocupa, bien harías en preocuparte de sus hermanos, especialmente de Jimmy.</p><p>—¿Jimmy? —Lina dejó a medio camino su procesamiento al oír el nombre del menor de los Chad—. ¿Por qué Jimmy?</p><p>—Solo sigue mi consejo —sentenció el goblin.</p><p>Jack no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos. En parte hubiera preferido no haber escuchado nada, pero de todas formas su tranquilidad terminaría el sábado. Aún podía escoger la batalla de las bandas de sus amigos y olvidarse de todo el problema, pero, ¿qué era eso que un tal Maestro de la Noche iba a regresar? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jimmy? ¿Qué sabe su maestro y la señorita Swart de sus padres? La ansiedad lo obligó a quedarse sentado en un banquillo de los vestidores durante un largo rato. Ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. No podía controlar sus temblores. No podía controlar su propio cuerpo. Sentía que su cuerpo entero se agarrotaba. Estaba asustado.</p><p>Aquella noche simplemente no pudo dormir. Se daba vueltas en la cama como las cuchillas de una licuadora. Tenía dos opciones para aquel sábado. Dos opciones que iban a ser muy importantes en su vida. Por un lado tenía el afiche de la batalla de las bandas en Rodehove. Por otro lado, el permiso entregado por el Maestro Jobeaux que le permitiría ir a su primera misión Woo Foo secreta.</p><p>Ir a la batalla de bandas le permitiría olvidarse de todo el problema. Hacer como que nada de eso existió sería pan comido y caso cerrado. Pero, ¿cómo podía abandonar a su maestro frente a la aparición de un enemigo poderoso? ¿Cómo podía desistir ante la única oportunidad de su vida para conocer algo más sobre el pasado de sus padres? ¿Cómo pasar desapercibido el hecho de que hay algo más tras Jimmy? Eran preguntas poderosamente tentadoras. No podía dejarlas pasar. Aunque sospechaba que las respuestas podían ser dolorosas, no era capaz de concebir la dimensión de ese dolor. Solo podía pensar en una curiosidad extrema, y en una nueva puerta a abrirse para subir su nivel Woo Foo.</p><p>Ir a la misión Woo Foo secreta le permitiría zanjar todas sus dudas de una vez. ¿Por qué sus padres no querían que practicara Woo Foo? Sin duda tendría su respuesta. Pero, algo sobre lo que debía tener total conciencia es que tras ese viaje no había vuelta atrás. Absolutamente nada volvería a ser como antes, especialmente con sus amigos. Abandonarlos en medio de su primer gran evento público sería algo imperdonable para ellos. Sencillamente no podía abandonarlos, no podía fallarles. Se conocían prácticamente desde la primaria. Su afición por la música terminó por unirlos. Además, como cereza del pastel, no había forma de conseguir que alguno de sus padres firmara el permiso, y sin este su maestro no lo llevaría.</p><p>Los siguientes días lo llevaron lentamente hasta la fecha límite. Sus amigos estaban más que ilusionados con participar —e incluso ganar— la batalla de las bandas. Solían ensayar hasta prácticamente la hora de cierre del colegio. La fecha estaba demasiado encima. Como su entrenamiento Woo Foo era con una menor frecuencia, solo pudo toparse con el Maestro Jobeaux durante su clase de gimnasia el viernes. Él simplemente le comentó que lo esperaría el sábado a las siete de la mañana afuera de la academia que tenía en el centro de la ciudad. De no llegar, inferiría que se había arrepentido e iría solo.</p><p>A su familia solo le comentó lo de la batalla de las bandas. Debía hacerlo porque el miércoles comenzaron a quedarse hasta las diez de la noche en la escuela ensayando, y claro, terminó por contarle a su madre la razón. Fue tema en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. En general todos estaban alegres y orgullosos por la oportunidad que él y sus amigos habían recibido. Su actitud torpe y desconcentrada la atribuyeron a los nervios ante esta nueva oportunidad. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sospechaba del verdadero dilema del chico.</p><p>Llegó el viernes por la tarde. El padre de Charlie había ofrecido llevarlos hasta Rodehove. En un principio habían propuesto usar la van de Jack, pero él comentó que su padre la necesitaba para su trabajo, además debían llevar al médico a Jacob ese día. Si no fuera por las actividades de su familia, el propio destino habría escogido por Jack. El grupo decidió encontrarse a las siete de la mañana en la casa de Charlie para partir hacia Rodehove. Jack tenía hasta esa hora para tomar una decisión.</p><p>La desesperación llegó al máximo al encontrarse en la fecha límite y no haber tomado una decisión. Su familia estaba convencida de que iría a Rodehove. Era cosa de callarse y seguirle la corriente al mundo. ¡Fácil! ¿No? La conciencia le pedía a gritos que no se olvidara del Maestro Jobeaux, pero al pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de ir con su maestro, la conciencia cambiaba de bando y le gritaba que no se olvidara de sus amigos.</p><p>—¿Jack? —Yenny entró a su cuarto al ver la luz encendida cuando eran pasadas las dos de la mañana—. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?</p><p>El conejo se encontraba con su pijama a rayas sentado en posición de loto sobre su cama. Frente a él tenía sobre las cobijas los dos papeles que representaban las dos opciones que debía tomar en un plazo que no era de más que unas horas.</p><p>Él simplemente la miró. Ya no le quedaban palabras. El sueño y la ansiedad lo estaban liquidando. Ella pudo ver el cansancio en su rostro. Ojos inyectados en sangre, lagañas, ojeras, rostro caído, orejas colgando. Parecía como si hubiera tenido la peor semana de su vida.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo Jack? —la chica se asustó al verlo en ese estado. Temía que estuviera enfermo o algo así.</p><p>Su hermano intentó articular una palabra, pero no sabía por dónde siquiera comenzar. Su cerebro ya se estaba congelando por el esfuerzo sobrehumano. No tuvo que decir mucho. Yenny recogió ambos papeles que tenía frente a sí, y los observó detenidamente. La batalla de las bandas era una noticia más que conocida. El permiso en cambio era suficientemente explicativo como para que la chica comprendiera la situación.</p><p>—Jack… —balbuceó.</p><p>—No sé qué hacer —fue lo único que pudo articular.</p><p>—¿De qué se trata esa misión Woo Foo secreta? —le preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama.</p><p>—Voy…. Voy a saber muchas cosas —balbuceó esforzándose por hablar. La conversación le estaba ayudando a enfocarse en el presente.</p><p>—¿Qué cosas? —insistió Yenny.</p><p>—Sobre nuestros padres —respondió Jack recuperando poco a poco el habla—, su pasado y su relación con el Woo Foo.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Yenny para luego cubrirse la boca con rapidez, arrepentida por el peligro de despertar a toda la casa. Ese grito sí logró despertar a Jack, quien pudo espantar todo el sueño que tenía.</p><p>Ambos quedaron en silencio, esperando hasta el más leve ruido. Por fortuna, al parecer nadie los escuchó.</p><p>—Jack, ¡esto es importantísimo! —le susurró su hermana agitando el permiso frente a sus ojos.</p><p>—¡También lo es la batalla de las bandas! —agregó Jack agitando el afiche—. ¡No puedo abandonar a mis amigos!</p><p>En ese momento, finalmente, Yenny entendió el dilema de su hermano.</p><p>—Pues, la única solución que te queda en este momento es duplicarte o algo así —le dijo.</p><p>—Lo sé —respondió escondiendo su cabeza entre sus propios brazos.</p><p>Yenny suspiró. Siempre ha tratado de ayudar a todos mientras ha podido, pero el problema de Jack era demasiado incluso para ella, especialmente por la hora en que se vino a enterar. Aunque, si se hubiera enterado con días de anticipación, al final terminarían en el mismo punto en que se encontraban. Definitivamente era una decisión difícil, por no decir imposible.</p><p>—¿Sabes Jack? —le dijo—. Al final debes aceptar que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, vas a perder algo valioso. Ahora más que nunca deberás poner en  orden tus prioridades.</p><p>—En todo caso no me sirve de nada este permiso si no está firmado —comentó Jack levantando la hoja que había quedado sobre la cama—, así que supongo que la decisión se tomó sola —agregó con resignación.</p><p>—Te ayudaré con esto —Yenny le quitó la hoja, se acercó al escritorio que había en la habitación, hizo un hueco en medio del desorden, y comenzó a escribir algo. Jack la pudo ver de espaldas, sin enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—Aquí tienes —su hermana le entregó el papel. Jack abrió los ojos y la boca lo más que pudo ante lo que vio.</p><p>—¿Es-es l-la firma de mamá? —tartamudeó impresionado y algo asustado.</p><p>Y en efecto, el nombre y la complicada firma de Yin se encontraban estampadas sobre el permiso. Era sin duda la mejor imitación jamás creada.</p><p>—Es una de las cosas más importantes que he aprendido en estos años —le respondió la chica—, pero no se lo digas a nadie —le advirtió con severidad.</p><p>Algo que había bloqueado en el interior de Jack se desató ante su boleto completado. Una euforia se apoderó de él a tal punto que podría correr, saltar, bailar, volar, y no detenerse jamás.</p><p>—¡Gracias! —exclamó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Una emoción descontrolada se había apoderado de él sin siquiera entender su origen y propósito.</p><p>Yenny no esperaba tal reacción, pero no le importó. Parecía que la cara larga que lo había acompañado durante aquella semana al fin lo había abandonado. Ambos sabían que la decisión ya estaba tomada.</p><p>—Ahora trata de descansar un poco —le dijo tras finalizar su abrazo—, lo peor que podrías hacer es quedarte dormido.</p><p>Una sonrisa mutua había iluminado el camino que debía elegir.</p><p>—Hogar de la familia Chad, ¿qué necesita? —una somnolienta Yin respondió el teléfono familiar la mañana del sábado. El último sol apenas asomaba a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Yenny apenas pudo dormir, y ante el sonido del fono despertó de un salto. Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, vio que su madre llegó primero y pudo atender antes que ella.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no llegó? Puede que se haya quedado dormido, iré a ver de inmediato —Yin dejó a un lado el auricular para dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Yenny de inmediato se escondió en su cuarto. El ruido del exterior logró indicarle que la hipótesis de Yin no era correcta.</p><p>—Acabo de ver su cuarto y no está, ¿están seguros que no llegó? —la voz alarmada de Yin se hizo notar—, si, no se preocupen, nos encargaremos de esto, cualquier cosa les avisamos, está bien, adiós.</p><p>En efecto, Jack había tomado una decisión.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Maestro!</p><p>Jack pudo observar a su mentor frente a las puertas de su academia. El primer sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, extendiendo largas sombras sobre todo lo que tocaba. Jobeaux se encontraba vistiendo ropa casual, con una chaqueta de mezclilla sobre una camiseta blanca, pantalones deportivos y zapatillas oscuras. Traía consigo una mochila que parecía venir cargada. Jack también traía la suya, principalmente con bocadillos, puesto que fuera cual fuera la decisión, apenas habría tiempo de almorzar.</p><p>El goblin le sonrió al verlo acercarse corriendo.</p><p>—Llegas a tiempo —le dijo mientras observaba su reloj en su muñeca—, ¿trajiste el permiso?</p><p>—Por supuesto —respondió el conejo mientras hurgueteaba al interior de su mochila.</p><p>Tras unos cuantos segundos sin encontrar el papel, comenzó a sacar cosas desde el interior. Se sentó en el suelo mientras repartía todo lo que tenía sobre la acera. Poco a poco la emoción de Jack fue tornándose en un terror cada vez más inaguantable.</p><p>—No lo entiendo —comentó cuando ya no quedaba nada más que sacar—. ¡Juro que lo tenía aquí!</p><p>El conejo empezó a revisar entre las cosas que había sacado, los bolsillos pequeños de su mochila, ¡incluso en los bolsillos de su propia ropa! Pero no había rastros del papel.</p><p>—Sabes bien que si no  tienes el permiso, no podrás venir conmigo —le dijo su maestro con las manos en su espalda.</p><p>—¡Juro que lo tenía! —el terror se había apoderado de Jack. ¡Tanto desvelo para nada!—. No, no puede habérseme quedado en la casa. ¡Tiene que creerme!</p><p>Jobeaux lo observó con una paciencia que solo aumentó la tensión de su alumno.</p><p>—Lo siento, no puedes venir conmigo —sentenció tras unos minutos más de espera.</p><p>—P-pero maestro —balbuceó mientras guardaba todo lo que había desparramado en la acera—. ¡No puede hacerme esto!</p><p>—Aún tienes la batalla de las bandas —comentó Jobeaux—. Estás a tiempo todavía.</p><p>Jack quedó petrificado ante ese comentario.</p><p>—¿C-cómo lo sabe? —balbuceó.</p><p>—Gran parte de la escuela lo sabe —respondió.</p><p>Jack quedó de rodillas en el suelo, sin habla, sin movimientos, viendo como poco a poco su maestro le daba la espalda y se dirigía en dirección del sol.</p><p>El dichoso papel, el dichoso permiso firmado, se había quedado sobre la mesita de noche de su cuarto, lo suficientemente visible como para que cualquiera pudiera verlo. Había quedado así para no olvidarlo durante la mañana. Meta no cumplida.</p><p>Tras la llamada recibida por Yin, el bullicio se desató en la casa de los Chad. La coneja despertó a toda la familia y les informó de lo sucedido, en busca de respuestas. Respuestas que solo tenía Yenny, y que no pensaba decir.</p><p>—¿Pero estás segura que no se retrasó o algo así? —comentó Yang intentando calmar a su esposa.</p><p>—Me dijo su amigo que lo habían esperado por horas, además que no contesta el teléfono —respondió Yin al borde de la desesperación—. ¡Dios! ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo de camino?</p><p>—¿Y no que sabe artes marciales? —intervino Jacob bastante somnoliento. Al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, no estaba acostumbrado a despertar tan temprano un día sábado.</p><p>—¡Pero aun así! —replicó su madre—. ¡Uno nunca sabe! ¡Especialmente luego de la fuga de Carl!</p><p>El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Nadie esperaba este relevante dato.</p><p>—Que Carl ¡¿Qué?! —Yang fue el primero en reaccionar.</p><p>—Ese infame —Yin prosiguió su monólogo paseándose frente al resto de su familia—, primero se metió con Jimmy, ¡y ahora con Jack! ¡No se lo pienso perdonar!</p><p>Yenny sintió la primera tentación por soltarlo todo al ver como las cosas comenzaban a descontrolarse.</p><p>—Pero, ¿por qué Carl haría eso? —comentó Jacob desconcertado.</p><p>—Sí, digo, ¿por qué nos tendría mala? —agregó Yuri mientras se restregaba un ojo—. Entiendo que sea un tipo malo, pero si secuestró a Jack, significa que realmente tiene algo contra nosotros.</p><p>—Claro —agregó Jacob—, como si se estuviera ensañando con nosotros.</p><p>—¿En-sa-qué? —cuestionó su hermana descolocada.</p><p>—Es una historia un tanto larga —se le salió a Yang. En el intertanto repetía sus intentos de comunicarse con su hijo telefónicamente. Él y Yin ya lo habían llamado una docena de veces, cada uno sin respuestas.</p><p>Yin en tanto subió nuevamente al cuarto de su hijo. Observó con detenimiento cada detalle del lugar en busca de una pista. No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir el permiso firmado.</p><p>—Al parecer Carl no fue —anunció bajando las escaleras con el papel en la mano. A grandes zancadas se dirigió frente a frente a Yenny, a quién le mostró el permiso recién descubierto.</p><p>—¿Sabías de esto? —le preguntó con dureza en su mirada.</p><p>La coneja palideció al reconocer el permiso que había firmado recién durante la madrugada. Las ideas se conectaron muy rápido. No podría haber ido con el Maestro Jobeaux sin ese permiso, y no estaba con sus amigos. Entonces, ¿en dónde rayos estaba?</p><p>—¿Q-qué es eso? —tartamudeó intentando mostrarse tranquila inútilmente.</p><p>—Estabas a cargo de alejar a Jack del Woo Foo —le recriminó su madre—. Sabías de esto, ¿no?</p><p>—Déjame ver —Yang le arrebató el papel. Tras leerlo, el terror se apoderó de sus facciones.</p><p>—Yenny, esto es muy serio —le recriminó su padre desquitando su frustración por sentirse atrapado en el terror de un pasado que nuevamente lo amenazaba con quitarle a su hijo.</p><p>—Ahora vas a decirnos en dónde está tu hermano ¡Ahora! —le ordenó su madre cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Dinos Yenny, ¿por qué nos ocultaste esto? —la molestia de Yang se sumó a la de su pareja.</p><p>La chica no hallaba en qué agujero esconderse. Aunque su madre solía ser quien ponía orden en la familia, la firmeza era su arma de batalla. Ahora esta se veía superada por un enojo pocas veces visto. Tenía la horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento la discusión se volvería realmente violenta en sus manos. Esto sumado al enojo de su padre, algo más que raro, la ponían en una de las posiciones más difíciles de su vida.</p><p>Por fortuna, el celular que traía en el bolsillo de su bata comenzó a sonar. ¿Había sido salvada por la campana? Por desgracia, el que llamaba era precisamente Jack.</p><p>—Yenny, necesito ayuda —se alcanzó a escuchar del otro lado del fono—. ¡Se me quedó el permiso! El maestro Jobeaux prometió esperarme hasta las nueve en la estación de buses si llego a tiempo con el papel.</p><p>Sus padres estaban tan cerca de ella que oyeron cada una de las palabras. Yin le arrebató el teléfono a su hija y contestó en su lugar.</p><p>—El papel lo tengo yo —le dijo con un tono amenazante—, y si no regresas a casa ahora, tú y tu hermana estarán en serios problemas.</p><p>Jack, del susto al reconocer la voz de su madre, cortó como si fuera un acto reflejo.</p><p>Un sudor frío le recorrió el espinazo. Estaba en la peor de las situaciones. Su teléfono estaba plagado de llamadas perdidas de medio mundo. Estaba desolado, sentado en un asiento de un parque. A pesar de ser un hermoso día primaveral, no podía sentir ni el trinar de las aves, ni el calor de los soles, ni el viento tenue, ni el aroma de las flores. Nada existía en torno a un Jack destrozado. Había perdido la oportunidad de ir a Rodehove con sus amigos. Había perdido la oportunidad de ir con su maestro y responder tantas preguntas que le aquejaban. Lo peor es que encima sus padres lo sabían todo y había metido a Yenny en problemas.</p><p>—Dios no… —susurró cubriendo su cara con sus manos para que nadie notara que ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas.</p><p>Mientras, en la casa de los Chad, la preocupación se había convertido en tensión. Los tres hijos menores se encontraban sentados en el sofá, expectantes a lo que fuera a suceder. Yenny se hallaba cabizbaja, intentando evitar la mirada de su madre, quien no le perdonaba aquella traición. A Yang se le había difuminado el enojo, más bien se le veía nervioso mirando a todos lados, mayoritariamente a su reloj de pulsera. Yenny lo observaba de vez en cuando implorando piedad de su parte, pero él no pretendía prestarle un salvavidas.</p><p>—¿Cómo consiguieron mi firma? —Yin lanzó repentinamente la pregunta.</p><p>Tras un instante sin respuesta, Yin insistió:</p><p>—Te hice una pregunta, y quiero que me veas a los ojos al responder.</p><p>Yenny alzó la vista. No recordaba haber decepcionado de esa forma a sus padres, y en su primera vez, parecía como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de su vida.</p><p>Necesitaba calmarse. ¿Qué había hecho tan mal? Falsificar una firma. Pero, al parecer sus padres se veían más molestos por el hecho de que Jack se acercara al maestro Jobeaux que por otra cosa. ¿Por qué? Cuestionar a una madre furiosa es el reto suicida para cualquier hijo. Seguramente Jack se habría lanzado al desafío, pero ella no se atrevía. El papel estaba ahí, sobre la mesita de centro. Sus hermanos seguían en pijama. Jimmy estaba quedándose dormido. Yuri y Jacob no hallaban a qué atenerse. Absorbían cada detalle con la mirada. Ella tampoco tenía respuesta para ellos, tan ajenos a la situación.</p><p>No, por ella, por Jack, por la familia, por la verdad. Debía lanzarse al desafío.</p><p>Jack intentó una última oportunidad. Caminó paso a paso hasta la estación de buses. Se notaba cabizbajo, decaído. Frente al andén número ocho lo esperaba su maestro. Venía con las manos vacías. Tenía la última esperanza de rogarle a su maestro de llevarlo a pesar del permiso.</p><p>—¡Jack!</p><p>Una voz familiar hizo eco en sus oídos. El conejo alzó la mirada. Cerca del andén número siete encontró a alguien que no esperaba.</p><p>—¿Yenny? —preguntó extrañado al ver a la coneja.</p><p>La chica fue corriendo hasta donde él y lo abrazó sin que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>—¡Ven corre! —exclamó mientras lo arrastraba de un brazo por entre la muchedumbre.</p><p>El conejo se dejó llevar sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Había mucha gente aquella mañana y era un desafío esquivarlos a todos. A pocos metros pudo divisar a su maestro, quien lo esperaba en el andén número ocho. Allí había un bus que lo esperaba para la partida.</p><p>—¡Maestro Jobeaux! —exclamó al verlo.</p><p>—Tu hermana me trajo esto —el goblin agitó un papel frente a él. Jack reconoció inmediatamente el famoso permiso olvidado.</p><p>—¿Qué? —balbuceó incrédulo—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —agregó dirigiéndose a Yenny.</p><p>—Pues verás… —Yenny no alcanzó a completar la oración, cuando el terror se apoderó de su rostro. Desde la dirección en la que venían, detrás de Jack, aparecieron Yin y Yang corriendo mientras esquivaban a los pasajeros.</p><p>—¡Aléjate de mis hijos, Jobeaux! —gritó Yin cuando ambos se encontraban a unos diez metros de distancia.</p><p>Jack se volteó y pudo entenderlo todo.</p><p>—¡Jack! ¡Yenny! ¡Vengan aquí ahora! —les ordenó Yang.</p><p>Ambos grupos quedaron separados por unos cinco metros de distancia. No había mucha gente rondando cerca del andén, y las pocas personas que allí había se voltearon a mirar tras los gritos de los conejos. Jack retrocedió un par de pasos, colocándose a un lado de Jobeaux. Yenny por su parte se aferró al brazo del goblin como esperando sobrevivir a un huracán. Jobeaux no pudo ocultar su impresión tras reencontrarse con los gemelos Chad.</p><p>—Si no dejas a mis hijos en paz, ¡yo misma acabaré contigo! —amenazó Yin dando un paso más e iluminando sus manos con un fuego celeste claro. El impacto golpeó a sus hijos al verla con ese fuego. Nunca habían visto a su madre usar su Woo Foo.</p><p>—¡Basta! —gritó Jobeaux anteponiéndose a los dos chicos que pretendía proteger—. ¡Yin! ¡Yang! ¿Hasta cuándo piensan mentirles a sus propios hijos?</p><p>La mirada asesina de ambos conejos no disminuyó ni un poco la determinación del maestro, quien se atrevió a dar un paso más de forma desafiante.</p><p>—Tiene dos alternativas —continuó Jobeaux tentando su suerte—: o me dejan llevarlos al pueblo Woo Foo, en donde les mostraré todo como corresponde, o se los digo aquí y ahora.</p><p>Esas palabras apagaron el fuego en las manos de Yin. El goblin había cruzado la línea como nunca nadie se había atrevido antes. ¿Cómo es posible? Si estuviera en sus manos, le habría cortado la garganta con tal de no dejarlo hablar. Pero, cualquier movimiento en falso podía terminar en desgracia. El miedo se hizo presente. No podía mover ni el más mínimo músculo. Literalmente la congeló. Solo podía sentir una sensación de hielo polar recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sus pies parecían pegados al piso, atraídos por una fuerza avasalladora. Mientras, la ira se acumulaba en su mirada, jurando una de las más fieras venganzas. Odiaba sentir ese miedo petrificante. Apenas pudiera derretirlo, Jobeaux deseará no haber nacido.</p><p>Yang apretó los puños y dientes, esperando la señal para atacar. Toda su atención se centró en los movimientos de su enemigo. Podía sentir la calma antes de la tormenta por cada poro de su piel. La emoción estaba a flor de piel. La juventud de antaño despertaba junto a su nuevo poder Woo Foo dormido. Esto iba a explotar, era seguro. Estaba listo. No le importaban secretos ni chantajes. Si se atrevía a abrir la boca, si se atrevía a pronunciar la más mínima palabra, si se atrevía a perturbar a sus hijos, si se atrevía a cuestionarlo, era animal muerto.</p><p>—Créanme —prosiguió el goblin—, es algo que me van a agradecer.</p><p>El silencio solo hizo que la tensión aumentara. Jack y Yenny se miraban entre ellos, buscando alguna respuesta en el otro, respuesta que simplemente no tenían en su poder. El que calla otorga, eso dicen por ahí. Si sus padres no negaban la existencia del famoso secreto que quería mostrarles Jobeaux, era porque si había algo oculto. Era más que evidente. La gran pregunta que recaía en los jóvenes conejos era. ¿Qué eran tan grave como para que sus padres actuaran de ese modo?</p><p>—Si desean pueden acompañarme. El bus está por salir —agregó con un inútil esfuerzo de sonar más calmado. Era su deber evitar que este encuentro terminara con violencia. Sabía que convencer a Yin y Yang que debían confesar su parentesco a sus hijos no era fácil, pero era necesario. Jack tenía pasta de guerrero Woo Foo, y tarde o temprano se toparía con la verdad en su camino. No existe secreto que se oculte para siempre. Era algo que sus padres debían entender.</p><p>—Si no te alejas de mis hijos, te vas a arrepentir —la furia en la voz de Yang se hizo irreconocible para todos los presentes. Fue una frase lenta y desafiante. Con cada sílaba buscaba imponer el miedo en su oponente. Sus hijos lo miraron con terror. Yang dio un paso. Un aura azul comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo mientras que sus puños apretados comenzaban a crecer. No, ese no era el conejo simpático y despreocupado que solía ser su padre. Era un monstruo. Se le veía tan temerario que hasta los desconocidos que los rodeaban empezaron a retroceder. Una fuerza Woo Foo se disparó desde el cuerpo de Yang que no pudo evitar aterrar a Jobeaux. No se esperaba que tras años sin practicar Woo Foo aún conservara tanta energía.</p><p>—Créeme Yang —intentó calmarlo Jobeaux preparando su pose de batalla—, lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo.</p><p>—Niños, vengan aquí, ¡ahora! —le ordenó Yin a sus hijos, sospechando del peligro que corrían al encontrarse en el lugar equivocado. Esperaba que Yang se hiciera cargo de Jobeaux. Después podría limpiarlo de polvo, paja y sangre.</p><p>—¿Por qué les afecta tanto que sus hijos sepan que… — Jobeaux decidió atreverse, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.</p><p>No alcanzó a terminar su frase. Como una ráfaga Yang se acercó hacia su contrincante con un par de enormes puños dispuesto a pulverizarlo. Con rapidez, Jobeaux lo recibió con un campo Foo. La onda de choque estremeció a todos los presentes, quienes se cubrieron instantáneamente. El campo Foo resistió, pero quedó bastante fracturado. Mientras Yang comenzó con una seguidilla de golpes con sus puños del dolor. Jobeaux intentaba renovar su campo Foo, pero la fuerza y velocidad de Yang le advertían que no duraría mucho.</p><p>Yenny y Jack se alejaron asustados. Temían que este nuevo e irreconocible Yang también se desquitara con ellos. En el fondo Jobeaux agradeció la acción. Cuando parecía no resistir más, Jobeaux deshizo el campo y se agachó. Con esto logró evitar el golpe de Yang y a la vez tuvo la oportunidad de responderle con una patada en el estómago. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo unos veinte metros hacia atrás. El conejo terminó incrustado en un ventanal de la estación.</p><p>De inmediato notó que Yin reaccionaba. Antes que ella pudiera moverse, Jobeaux se acercó hacia ella por la espalda y la inmovilizó sujetándola de las muñecas. Ella aprovechó la cercanía con el enemigo e iluminó sus manos con la misma luz celeste. El goblin no alcanzó a noquearla como lo tenía esperado. De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la terminara soltando. El maestro comenzó a ponerse morado ante la falta de oxígeno. Yin aprovechó el momento para reincorporarse y sujetarlo del cuello de la camiseta. Con la mano derecha lo levantó del suelo, mientras que con la izquierda moldeó la luz que tenía allí dándole la forma de un afilado cuchillo.</p><p>—Llegó tu fin —le advirtió con determinación.</p><p>Jack vio en cámara lenta cómo su madre tenía la real intención de aplicar la cuchillada directo al cuello de su maestro. No podía permitirlo. Intervino en la pelea. Sujetó el brazo de su madre cuando estaba a milímetros de atravesar la piel de su enemigo con su arma de energía.</p><p>—¡No! —gritó el chico. Su mirada se encontró con la de su madre. Era refulgente, tenebrosa, fría, mortal. A pesar que una mirada así lo haría retroceder como un pequeño asustado, una cosa tenía claro: no podía permitir que dañaran a su maestro.</p><p>—Jack ¡No te metas! —le gritó su maestro al tiempo en que el maestro le lanzó unas bolas de fuego a Yin. Ella logró neutralizarlas con su magia mientras retrocedía aproximadamente diez metros. Gracias a esto pudo librarse del hechizo que lo tenía sin respiración.</p><p>El joven no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Jobeaux en cambio, lo empujó a un costado al tiempo en que comenzaba a recibir unos rayos azules por parte de Yin. Logró esquivar la mayoría mientras desviaba con su propia magia algunos pocos. El ataque y defensa de ambos se hizo cada vez más rápido, al punto en que era imposible ver sus movimientos a simple vista. Jobeaux consiguió su objetivo de acercarse a Yin. Cuando se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia usó un pequeño campo Foo para conseguir que uno de los rayos de la coneja rebotara estratégicamente. El rayo rebotó en el espejo retrovisor de un autobús, en un ventanal de atención, en la pantalla de un teléfono de un transeúnte distraído, y finalmente llegó directo a la nuca de Yin. El golpe fue directo, limpio y certero. La coneja cayó inconsciente en el suelo.</p><p>Jobeaux aprovechó la oportunidad de neutralizar por completo a Yin. De sus manos salieron un par de largas sogas brillantes color celeste claro. Estas se movieron como si se trataran de serpientes alrededor de la coneja. Envolvieron a Yin hasta amarrar sus brazos completamente en su cintura. Quedó lo suficientemente amarrada para que le costara siquiera ponerse de pie.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, Yang se acercó con gran velocidad con su espada de bambú entre sus manos. Jobeaux sacó la suya desde su manga y logró detener el golpe. Ambos comenzaron una lucha con espadas, impresionando a la multitud.</p><p>—No está mal para alguien que entrenó tantos años —se burló Yang.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo —respondió su contendor.</p><p>Jobeaux esquivó un golpe agachándose, para luego hacer un barrido con el que finalmente volteó a Yang. De inmediato lo golpeó con sus propios puños del dolor hasta dejarlo enterrado en el pavimento.</p><p>—¡Vámonos ya! —exclamó el maestro una vez librado de sus contrincantes. Salió corriendo seguido por Yenny y Jack, quienes más por inercia y aturdimiento lo siguieron.</p><p>Los tres salieron de la estación y corrieron calle arriba. No tenían la mayor idea de hacia dónde huían. Solo querían correr, liberar tensiones. Por último se podía llegar al pueblo a pie. Por lo pronto, solo la huida era lo único que tenían en mente.</p><p>Pero su libertad no duraría mucho.</p><p>Jobeaux se detuvo repentinamente a mitad de cuadra. Sentía por detrás una ardiente energía Foo. Al voltearse pudo verla. Por los aires Yin se acercaba volando, con una mirada de furia, y sus manos ardiendo en llamas. Había conseguido liberarse de los amarres que Jobeaux le había dado. También podía sentir que Yang no se encontraba lejos.</p><p>Yin le lanzó bolas de fuego directamente hacia el goblin. Los chicos se quedaron detrás del maestro mientras que él activaba un campo Foo que los rodeaba. Las bolas explotaban a centímetros de ellos desde el otro lado del campo. Yin comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de su ataque, lanzando todo tipo de proyectiles. Desde bolas de fuego, bolas celestes brillantes, rayos de energía, rayos de hielo, hasta puños gigantes y puños gigantes envueltos en llamas. Mientras atacaba, se acercaba cada vez más al grupo. Jobeaux llegó a sudar ante el inminente esfuerzo de mantener su campo Foo resistente ante tal intensidad de ataque.</p><p>Yang apareció a la vuelta de la esquina sin que nadie más que Yin lo notara. Inmediatamente notó que a nivel del suelo el campo Foo era prácticamente inexistente. Yin estaba atacando con una intensidad tan grande en un punto fijo que forzó a Jobeaux a concentrar su energía en dicho punto, debilitando el resto del campo Foo. Esta fue la gran oportunidad de Yang, quien se acercó con gran rapidez. Con un barrido terminó golpeando al goblin en el tobillo, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio y forzándolo a deshacer su campo Foo. Antes de caer al suelo, Yang le dio un par de patadas como si se tratara de un balón de fútbol, para luego lanzarlo hasta la otra vereda. Jobeaux terminó incrustado en un auto.</p><p>—Ustedes están en graves problemas —le advirtió Yin a sus hijos mientras tomaba el control con un nuevo campo Foo esta vez de su autoría. Yang se puso de pie delante de ellos, esperando con una emoción liberada el siguiente movimiento de Jobeaux.</p><p>—¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto! —gritó el goblin mientras salía de la abolladura en donde estaba incrustado— ¡Fooplicación!</p><p>De pronto, una docena de Jobeauxs idénticos al original rodearon a Yang, dispuestos a atacarlo al mismo tiempo de ser necesario.</p><p>—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —exclamó el conejo con ironía—. ¡Foonado!</p><p>Comenzó a girar a una velocidad imposible de deslumbrar, creando un tornado con el que poco a poco fue acabando con los dobles de su enemigo.</p><p>—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —respondió Jobeaux en el mismo tono irónico de Yang. Cuando el aludido finalizó su ataque deteniendo a la docena de dobles, había por lo menos cien de ellos. El ejército de dobles simplemente se abalanzó en masa contra el conejo.</p><p>Formaron un verdadero montículo de Jobeauxs, uno encima de otro, en un desorden difícil de entender. Incluso sobraron suficientes dobles como para ir en contra de Yin y su campo Foo. El mismo modus operandi de la coneja esta vez era realizado por al menos quince Jobeauxs en su contra. Esta vez Yin parecía no tener todo tan controlado como lo tendría un maestro experimentado como Jobeaux hace un rato atrás.</p><p>Sin que nadie se esperara, una explosión surgió desde el fondo del montículo de Jobeauxs, empujando a todos quienes intentaban aplastar a Yang. El conejo, triunfante, se lanzó contra el Jobeaux original, acertándole un fuerte golpe en la quijada. Ante esto, el goblin cayó golpeándose la cabeza contra un poste de luz. Tras esto todos los dobles desaparecieron. Fue justo a tiempo. Yin cayó jadeante en el suelo mientras el campo Foo había desaparecido.</p><p>—¡Alto! ¡Policía! —se oyó desde un megáfono.</p><p>Ambos extremos de la calle fueron cerrados por una unidad policial en cada lado. Varios de ellos estaban apuntando a los involucrados con sus armas de servicios, dispuestos a disparar ante el más leve paso en falso.</p><p>Jobeaux apenas podía concentrarse. Se puso de pie a duras penas sin ser capaz de hilar bien sus ideas. La cabeza le dolía bastante, sus energías estaban casi extintas. Yang nuevamente se puso en guardia, esperando el siguiente ataque. Tal vez había logrado desgastar a Yin, pero Yang aún parecía tener energías como para darle una paliza.</p><p>—¡Entréguese ahora o habrá consecuencias! —escuchó la amenaza del policía con el megáfono.</p><p>—No puedo hacer eso —musitó con sus últimas fuerzas—. ¡Transfoomación! —gritó.</p><p>Los policías retrocedieron aterrados. Todos quienes tenían desenfundadas sus armas vieron cómo  éstas eran convertidas en papilla. La sustancia cremosa recorría sus manos ante el asombro de aquellos gatillos alegres. Los demás revisaron sus propias armas, para verlas también convertidas en papillas. Pistolas, balas, recargas, repuestos, todo era literalmente papilla.</p><p>Yang miró a su alrededor intentando captar la causa de la extraña reacción policial. Cuando volvió su vista al frente, Jobeaux ya no estaba.</p><p>—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.</p><p>Simplemente ya no estaba. Jobeaux había desaparecido.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mamá yo…</p><p>El silencio era sepulcral, a pesar del ruido del motor y de la radio. Yenny se sentía sumida en el fondo de la culpa desde el asiento detrás del copiloto. Ella y su hermano regresaban rendidos de vuelta a casa. Sus padres se encontraban en los asientos delanteros. Yang conducía a pesar de algunos moretones producto de la pelea, mientras que su esposa descansaba a su lado.</p><p>El silencio era gélido. Era nueva en esto de la decepción paternal, y se sentía horrible. La culpa la atosigaba hasta en el fondo de su consciencia. Lo peor era a la hora de intentar entender a qué se debía todo esto, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión convincente. Esto la hacía sentir peor. Había desafiado una orden de sus padres. Había roto su confianza, y punto. Era lo que importaba, era lo único claro. Temía que las consecuencias vinieran de la mano de una relación rota e irrecuperable.</p><p>Jack por su parte se sentía extraño. A esa hora debía estar lejos de allí, no de camino a casa. El joven se encontraba mirando por la ventana con una mirada despreocupada. Su consciencia estaba fuera de aquella van que circulaba por las calles. Su mente se quedó en aquella pelea que acababa de presenciar. Le parecía una escena de ciencia ficción. Sospechaba que sus padres tenían algo que ver con el Woo Foo, por algo intentaron insistentemente prohibirle practicarlo. Lo que estaba lejos de imaginar, era que ellos fueran tan buenos en este arte, casi al punto de poner en aprietos a su propio maestro. Cada movimiento quedó grabado en su memoria. Además, ¿qué era eso que el maestro Jobeaux pretendía decirles aun a costa de sus padres? Lo iba descubrir, era seguro.</p><p>Una vez que la van estacionó fuera de casa, los chicos se bajaron en absoluto silencio. Mientras se dirigían a la puerta de entrada, esta fue abierta por Susan, quien los recibió.</p><p>—¡Señores Chad! ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! —los saludó con amabilidad. Su sonrisa se cortó de súbito al ver las caras de Yenny y Jack.</p><p>—Gracias Susan por cuidar de los niños —se adelantó Yin—. De verdad fuiste un ángel caído del cielo. Con la prisa nos era imposible de encontrar a alguien que cuidara de ellos.</p><p>—De nada —respondió con un tono más monótono sin poder despegar la vista de sus amigos.</p><p>La osa se despidió mientras veía como el resto de la familia entraba a su hogar. Yin la había llamado con urgencia aquella mañana pidiéndole que viniera a cuidar a sus hijos menores. Cuando llegó a la casa, vio que Jacob, Yuri y Jimmy estaban solos. Al preguntarles por sus hermanos mayores y por la emergencia de sus padres, simplemente concordaron en que aún estaban procesando lo que ocurría.</p><p>—Niños, suban a su cuarto —les ordenó Yin a sus hijos menores. Los tres menores se encontraban cerca de la entrada, esperando pacientes cualquier indicio que les dieran más pistas de lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>En silencio, los tres decidieron obedecer. A diferencia de Yenny y Jack, fueron testigos de la furia de su madre luego que Yenny se atreviera a arrebatarle el permiso delante de sus narices y escapara por la puerta. La reacción de su madre les dejó en claro que no pensaran en imitar ese desafío nunca jamás en sus vidas.</p><p>A pesar de todo, al ver que los mayores entraron al living y cerraron la puerta, se quedaron en el rellano del segundo piso. Estaban agachados, expectantes, sujetos de las barandillas de la escalera.</p><p>—¡Rayos! Desde aquí no escucharemos nada —se quejó Yuri—. Espero que esta vez tu micrófono sí funcione.</p><p>—Sí, porque lo coloqué yo —respondió Jacob.</p><p>Tras esta señal, los tres hermanos se encerraron en el cuarto de Jacob.</p><p>Al interior del living, los cuatro involucrados tomaron asiento. El silencio que los acompañaba se hizo presente, y no pretendía abandonarlos. Yin suspiró, miró de reojo a Yang, intentó comenzar, pero tras abrir la boca, no emitió ningún sonido.</p><p>Yin y Yang se encontraban juntos en el sofá. Sus hijos ocupaban cada uno un sillón diferente. Los padres miraban a sus hijos. Los hijos miraban a sus padres.</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando? —Jack fue el primero en romper el silencio—. ¿Qué fue eso de allí afuera?</p><p>—Nosotros, cometimos un error —confesó Yin bajando sus orejas—. De haber sabido cómo iba a terminar todo esto, les habríamos dicho todo desde un principio.</p><p>El corazón de Yenny se aceleró. Algo en su interior le advertía que la revelación la iba a dañar.</p><p>—Pep-pero, ¿de qué están hablando? —insistió Jack.</p><p>—Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que tendríamos que contarles —prosiguió Yin con voz grave—, pero ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para entenderlo, y no queremos que lo sepan por terceras personas.</p><p>Jack se quedó sin habla.</p><p>—Solo les pedimos, que nos perdonen por ocultárselos por tantos años —añadió Yin.</p><p>El tono y la postura de su madre eran totalmente diferentes a la vista en la estación de buses. Tampoco era usual verla tan resignada, destruida, al borde del llanto, pidiendo perdón. Este día no pensaba en dejar de ponerse más raro.</p><p>La coneja tomó la mano de su esposo y continuó.</p><p>—Hoy les vamos a decir todo.</p><p>Yang la miró. Sabía que luego de esto, no había vuelta atrás. Era arriesgarse a perder a sus hijos para siempre. Si no fuera porque Yin estaba a su lado, no se habría atrevido a cruzar este trago tan amargo.</p><p>Hubo otro eterno instante de silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Los chicos no se atrevían a pedir la verdad. Los padres no se atrevían a entregarla. El segundero alcanzó a dar una vuelta completa antes que el silencio fuera roto por un suspiro de Yin. Yenny estaba a punto de consolarla diciéndole que el secreto podía esperar, cuando su madre comenzó.</p><p>—Sé que nos han preguntado durante mucho tiempo sobre si tenemos más familia, si ustedes tienen abuelos, tíos, primos. Nosotros nunca quisimos decirles nada porque nuestra historia es bastante triste. Lamentablemente con la llegada de un par de personas a nuestras vidas, nos vemos en la obligación de contarles todo.</p><p>Jack tragó saliva. Yin apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Yang apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposa. A Yenny se le olvidó respirar. El segundero dio otra vuelta.</p><p>»Cuando era muy niña quedé huérfana, y no recuerdo nada de mis padres. Solo sé que me recogió el padre de Yang cuando era muy pequeña. Él era un poderoso maestro Woo Foo, y uno de los últimos que quedaba en el mundo. Él estaba entrenando a Yang para que heredara sus poderes, la academia, y le ayudara a enseñar Woo Foo a más personas. Al verme, él decidió entrenarme a mí también junto a él.</p><p>»Pasamos nuestra infancia y adolescencia juntos. Fuimos grandes amigos, y aprendimos a pelear usando nuestro Woo Foo. Hasta que claro, una cosa llevó a la otra, y nos enamoramos. El problema era que su padre, según la tradición Woo Foo, ya tenía una pretendiente con la cual él quería casarlo, y no era yo.</p><p>»A pesar que estaba dispuesto a casarlo apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad, seguimos los dos en una relación a escondidas. Aunque todo se complicó el día en que quedé embarazada.</p><p>La historia había atraído demasiado a los chicos, a tal punto que se les había olvidado cerrar la boca.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Yenny sin pensarlo.</p><p>—Fue cuando quedé embarazada de ti que decidimos escaparnos —respondió su madre—. Pero todo se salió de control cuando tu abuelo se interpuso, y tuvimos que…</p><p>La frase quedó en el aire. No volaba ni una mosca.</p><p>—Hasta qué… ¿Qué? —intervino Jack con temor ante la respuesta.</p><p>—Tuvimos que pelear contra él —respondió Yin con voz temblorosa—. Fue una de las batallas más duras que tuvimos en nuestras vidas, y el maestro, el maestro Yo…</p><p>Parecía que no podía continuar. Yang simplemente se dispuso a abrazarla, ocultando su rostro a sus hijos.</p><p>El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente. Esta vez era un silencio expectante. A los chicos no les importaba esperar mientras que al final supieran qué pasó.</p><p>—El maestro Yo murió —completó Yang.</p><p>El conejo creyó haber superado aquel pequeño trauma oculto en su memoria. Tantos años escondido, y recientemente resurgió para torturarlo. Creyó mal. Sin intención, tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, se apuñaló a sí mismo. Las primeras lágrimas surgieron tras la herida.</p><p>Los chicos no estaban convencidos de haber oído bien aquello último. Yin se reincorporó dispuesta a finalizar el relato.</p><p>—Enterramos su cuerpo en el patio de la casa, les dijimos a todos que él se fue sin decirnos nada, y luego nosotros nos fuimos de ese pueblo.</p><p>—Espera, espera, espera —intervino Yenny—, están diciendo que, ¿lo mataron?</p><p>Ante una acusación tan directa, su madre le regaló una mirada penetrante. Una mirada que por un momento la asustó. Yang abrazó con fuerza a Yin. Se sentía como un niño que acababa de matar a su padre por accidente. Al final del día era eso. No se sentía dueño de sí mismo el día en que ocurrieron las cosas. En cómo de verdad ocurrieron las cosas. Quería escapar, quería que Yin lo protegiera. Quería olvidar todo, como lo había hecho durante tantos años. ¿Por qué justo ahora?</p><p>—No nos dejó otra alternativa —se justificó su madre mientras cubría a Yang con sus brazos—. El maestro Yo extremó tanto las cosas que esa fue la única salida si queríamos seguir juntos.</p><p>—¿Y qué pasó luego? —se atrevió a preguntar Jack.</p><p>—Bueno, el resto es historia conocida —respondió Yin—. Nos casamos, formamos nuestra familia, nació Yenny, luego naciste tú y tus hermanos, y aquí estamos hoy.</p><p>—¿Y nunca nadie ha sospechado de lo que hicieron? —preguntó Yenny.</p><p>Ante esta pregunta, un nuevo silencio permitió que el segundero diera otra vuelta completa.</p><p>Los sollozos de Yang comenzaron a hacerse evidentes. No pudo más. Rompió el silencio. Yin no sabía si continuar ante esto. Yenny se adelantó. Se cambió de asiento al lado de su padre, e intentó consolarlo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.</p><p>—Ya, ya, tranquilo —le decía en un tono suave—, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero yo al menos no te juzgo. No los juzgo, en serio —agregó dirigiéndose a sus padres—. La verdad a pesar de las dificultades, fueron muy valientes.</p><p>Yin le regaló una débil sonrisa. Yang estaba con su mente en otro lado. El abrazo de su hija fue su primer cable a la realidad.</p><p>—Yo creo lo mismo —agregó Jack con un nudo en la garganta—. La verdad es una historia impresionante. Jamás me hubiera imaginado algo así. Yo... yo estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.</p><p>Cuando Yang se despegó de su esposa, se le notó la humedad en el pelaje de su rostro. Se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la muñeca. Sus ojos se veían enrojecidos. Intentó sonreír torpemente. Realmente parte de su dolor escapó en ese instante. El descubrir que sus hijos seguían a su lado le servía de consuelo frente a la culpa. Cuando se topó con la mirada de su hija, ella le regaló una sonrisa sincera. Él le regaló un abrazo de vuelta mientras intentaba secarse con sus mangas.</p><p>—Gracias —musitó Yang.</p><p>Un nuevo silencio se produjo entre los presentes. Esta vez, a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, fue un instante conciliador. Todos los pesares del fondo del corazón fueron liberados en aquel momento. Jack se acercó a su madre y la abrazó por la espalda. Fue algo que Yin agradeció en el fondo de su alma. Toda la presión del momento se había ido a su espalda. Sentir el apoyo de su hijo la liberó de un pesar que acarreaba a cuesta por años.</p><p>—Gracias por todo —le dijo Jack.</p><p>En ese momento Yin se volteó y le devolvió el abrazo.</p><p>—Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en la vida —le respondió al oído—. Daría la vida por cada uno de ustedes.</p><p>Cuando la emoción por fin pasó, Jack presentó una duda que se estaba escapando del momento.</p><p>—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo una vez finalizado el abrazo—, ¿qué tiene que ver el maestro Jobeaux en todo esto?</p><p>—Sobre eso es de lo que les queríamos advertir —respondió Yin.</p><p>El silencio cambió de tono drásticamente. Tras un suspiro, Yin encontró la fortaleza de entregar la advertencia.</p><p>— Jobeaux lo sabe todo —confesó—. Él vino hasta acá con el propósito de contarles todo lo que les acabamos de decir, de tal forma de ponerlos en nuestra contra.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dos hermanos al unísono Ambos se miraron mutuamente buscando la confirmación de lo que acababan de oír.</p><p>—Él era otro de nuestros compañeros con quién entrenamos —prosiguió—. Para él simplemente somos un par de asesinos, y está dispuesto a vengar a su maestro.</p><p>La incredulidad seguía posada en el rostro de los chicos. Para ellos el maestro Jobeaux era alguien amable, pacífico, sin un ápice violento o vengativo. Les era difícil asociar la descripción de su madre con el goblin que habían conocido durante este tiempo.</p><p>—Además, les queremos advertir de otra persona —interrumpió Yin los pensamientos de sus hijos—. Tengan cuidado de la orientadora de la escuela.</p><p>—¿La señorita Swart? —preguntó Yenny extrañada.</p><p>Tras un hondo suspiro, Yin respondió:</p><p>—Lina era la prometida con que el maestro Yo pretendía casar a tu padre.</p><p>El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente. Ya era difícil determinar cuántas vueltas dio el segundero ahora.</p><p>—Eso no tiene sentido —se atrevió a hablar Yenny buscando una explicación—, digo, ella ni siquiera practicaba Woo Foo.</p><p>—En el pasado si lo hacía —prosiguió Yin—. No sé cuánto sabe de lo que les acabamos de contar, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar de todo.</p><p>El silencio regresó sobre ellos. Fue suficiente como para que los hijos pudieran comprender lo que estaba pasando. Aún seguían al lado de sus padres, meditando silenciosamente. Yang aún rodeaba a su hija con su brazo por encima del hombro. Quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría qué. Ya tenía el rostro lo suficientemente seco. Se le notaba más calmado. Prefería tener la mente en blanco, o sus recuerdos nefastos podían regresar. Jack se encontraba con la mirada perdida, sentado prácticamente en el brazo del sofá. Yin se encontraba a su lado, sentada con los brazos entrecruzados descansando sobre su falda, esperando a que todo terminara de acuerdo a lo planificado.</p><p>—Supongo que eso significa que tendré que decirle adiós al Woo Foo —dijo Jack tras un suspiro resignado.</p><p>—Por ahora no es un buen momento para eso —le respondió su madre volteándose a verlo.</p><p>—Aunque luego de lo de la policía, dudo que vuelva a aparecer —agregó Yenny.</p><p>—Yo lo que más quiero es que se cuiden —intervino Yin—. Aléjense de esas personas, y cuiden a sus hermanos. Lo que menos queremos es que nuestro pasado termine dañándolos.</p><p>Desde el segundo piso, los tres hermanos menores estuvieron atentos a toda la conversación. Jacob había pegado poco antes otro micrófono escondido debajo de la mesa con cinta adhesiva, mientras Yuri distraía a Susan. Tras la pérdida del micrófono de su amigo, él mismo decidió ahorrar para comprar un modelo similar. A George no le afectó mucho la pérdida de su micrófono, y prefirió que Jacob se quedara con el nuevo. Es así como con sus hermanos, acordó utilizarlo para la siguiente gran oportunidad que tuvieran. Ese día había llegado.</p><p>Los tres quedaron en silencio tras el fin de la conversación. Jacob se encontraba concentrado tomando notas desde su asiento. Yuri se encontraba echada sobre la cama mientras aleteaba con sus pies. Jimmy se encontraba sentado a un costado, de espalda a sus hermanos, abrazando una almohada.</p><p>—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Yuri rompiendo el silencio—. Eso fue… ¡Increíble!</p><p>—¡Shht! ¡Yuri! ¡O nos van a descubrir! —la reprendió Jacob en voz baja.</p><p>—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —exclamó la chica esforzándose por bajar la voz mientras se sentaba de un salto—. ¡Tenemos un abuelo!</p><p>—Teníamos —le corrigió su hermano—. Maestro Yo, ¿eh?</p><p>—Creo que nuestro abuelo debió haber aceptado que nuestros padres se casaran —comentó Yuri—. ¡Incluso sus nombres suenan bien juntos! Algo así como ¿Yin Yang Yo? Sí, suena genial.</p><p>—Sí, suena genial —comentó Jacob sin pensarlo mientras se balanceaba en su silla. De improviso se volteó hacia su computadora y la encendió—. Vamos a averiguar quién rayos es nuestro abuelo.</p><p>Por un impulso motivado por la curiosidad, los tres hermanos se aproximaron a la pantalla. Jacob abrió google y directamente buscó «Maestro Yo». Los resultados, tal como se lo esperaba, fueron inmediatos.</p><p>—Interesante —comentó Jacob. Sus hermanos veían la pantalla esperando una traducción por parte del conejo.</p><p>Encontró un enlace que incluía el término «Yo Chad» en su descripción. Era una evidencia más que clara de que el contenido de la página hablaba de su abuelo. Incluía el apellido a pesar de no haberlo proporcionado.</p><p>Era una vieja noticia de un blog que por lo menos tenía sus veinte años de antigüedad, y diez de abandono. En él hablaban de los funerales del llamado Maestro Yo, quien murió de un ataque cardiaco hace casi diecisiete años.</p><p>—Esto no me cuadra —comentó el conejo concentrado en la pantalla. En efecto, la versión de la historia aportada por el blog comenzaba a discrepar con la entregada por su madre hace un rato.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Yuri con intriga.</p><p>Jacob hizo caso omiso a los dichos de su hermana, concentrado en terminar la lectura.</p><p>—Un momento —comentó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Yuri al borde de la impresión.</p><p>Su hermano se volteó y sentenció:</p><p>—Aquí dice que Yin y Yang son hermanos.</p><p>—¿Eh? —respondió la pequeña sin dimensionar el significado de la oración.</p><p>—O sea, aquí lo dice —respondió volteándose a la pantalla—: En los funerales estuvieron presentes los hijos del Maestro Yo, Yin y Yang Chad, quienes se mantuvieron en silencio durante la ceremonia —citó.</p><p>—¿Funerales? —cuestionó Yuri.</p><p>—¡Esa es otra cosa rara! —exclamó el muchacho—. Aquí no hubo cuerpo escondido. Murió de un ataque cardiaco y fue enterrado el veintitrés de marzo del 2014.</p><p>—¿Qué? —cuestionó aún más confundida su hermana.</p><p>—Eso fue seis meses antes de que naciera Yenny —comentó Jacob—. Al menos la parte del embarazo si fue real.</p><p>Un nuevo silencio se abalanzó sobre los pequeños. Jacob intentaba convencerse que las piezas cuadraban a la perfección de ese modo tan extraño. Se volteó a releer la frase dentro de la página que indicaba que sus padres eran hermanos una y otra vez. Yuri poco comprendía respecto de la importancia de la nueva revelación. Aún estaba meditando respecto al nuevo integrante de la familia, mientras no dejaba de mirar la imagen del panda en la pantalla.</p><p>Jimmy estaba en silencio, pasando desapercibido para los demás. Él ya lo sabía todo. El bogart se lo había encarado. Desde entonces una fuerza invisible le impedía hablar. No era capaz de dirigir su vida, era la vida quien lo dirigía a él. No sabía cómo sentirse al ser testigo de cómo al fin sus hermanos se estaban acercando a aquel secreto que lo había secuestrado interiormente. No sabía si sentir felicidad porque al fin alguien más compartía ese pesar, o dolor porque sus hermanos podían terminar igual que él. Una leve e imperceptible sonrisa surgió de su rostro. Una señal de liberación y ansiedad por lo que iba a venir.</p><p>—¿Por qué nuestro abuelo es un panda? —la pregunta que lanzó Yuri quedó en el aire. Jacob solo se limitó a encoger los hombros.</p><p>¡Tanto que se esforzó Yin por ocultar la verdad! ¡Y de qué forma la verdad terminó por salirse con la suya al final de todo!</p><p>¿O no?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Excelente actuación Yin! —exclamó Yang con sarcasmo—. Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué tiene que ver Lina en todo esto?</p><p>Una vez pasada la tormenta, Yin y Yang se encerraron en su habitación. Yang estaba recién cerrando la puerta cuando lanzó la pregunta.</p><p>—¡Yang! —exclamó su pareja bajando la voz—. ¡No hables tan fuerte o nos van a oír!</p><p>—Dudo que nos oigan —respondió acatando el consejo—. Los chicos se fueron a sus cuartos. Ahora dime, ¿por qué?</p><p>—¿Qué no lo entiendes, Yang? —se le acercó su esposa—. ¡Con esta jugada matamos muchísimos pájaros de un tiro! Los chicos no se acercarán a la verdad, no se acercarán a Jobeaux, y por supuesto no se acercarán a Lina.</p><p>—Creí que tenías todo controlado con ese papel que le pediste a Lucio —replicó Yang.</p><p>—La verdad es que esto se está saliendo de control —confesó Yin con pesar cruzándose de brazos—. Con la reaparición de Jobeaux y Carl, esto se está poniendo muy peligroso. Al menos con esto podremos proteger a los chicos.</p><p>—Sabes que esto no durará para siempre, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Yang arqueando una ceja.</p><p>—Ya pensaré en algo —respondió su hermana con una sonrisa que no le quitaba la inseguridad.</p><p>Tras un intercambio de miradas, Yin añadió:</p><p>—Además, debo agradecerte por ayudarme. Tus lágrimas le dieron realismo a toda mi historia.</p><p>La respiración automática se detuvo en Yang. Concluir que el mayor pesar que arrastraba su conciencia fue tomado como una simple artimaña para sustentar una mentira lo dejó sin habla. Yin por su parte, le regaló una inocente sonrisa, sin percatarse de nada más.</p><p>—Bueno, ahora voy a preparar el almuerzo, y a la tarde tenemos que llevar a Jacob a su control —prosiguió la coneja dirigiéndose a su mesita de noche en busca de algo—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con el postre?</p><p>—Yo… debo ir a trabajar —Yang no pudo evitar un malestar interno que lo empujaba a salir del hogar. De un salto se dirigió al ropero en busca de su chaqueta.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Yin se volteó contrariada.</p><p>—Es casi mediodía —se excusó el conejo mientras se colocaba una chaqueta de mezclilla gastada—, y no le he avisado nada a Sara. Se debe estar preocupando mucho. Además, hay mucho que hacer en su casa.</p><p>—Espera… —alcanzó a decir la coneja.</p><p>—¡No te preocupes! ¡Dejaré la van aquí para que lleves a Jacob! —exclamó Yang desde el living mientras se dirigía a la salida.</p><p>Caminar tranquiliza. Una caminata un sábado al mediodía era lo que más necesitaba Yang. Una caminata de cuarenta y cinco minutos que gracias a su aptitud física no le fueron mayor problema. Le envió un par de mensajes a Sara en su viaje explicándole que iba de camino. El ruido de fondo de una calle viva le sirvió de calmante. Los tibios rayos solares, el cantar de las aves, la naturaleza controlada en una ciudad no abarrotada, conformaban un ambiente pintoresco que lo consideraba de ensueño.</p><p>Yin se tomaba tan a la ligera su pesar que no podía evitar molestarte. ¡Había matado al Maestro Yo! ¡Había matado a su propio padre! Él murió inocentemente, sin sospechar siquiera de los planes de sus hijos. No le dieron siquiera la oportunidad de opinar sobre la decisión que tomó. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado? ¿También lo habría matado? ¿Por qué siquiera lo hizo? ¿En qué está que un día de estos vuelve a perder el control, y mate a alguien más? No quería ser un peligro. Él no quería dañar al resto. Pero el recuerdo de su padre panda le decía lo contrario. Desde que su memoria se destapó, la culpa lo perseguía de día y de noche. Cuando creía que se había acostumbrado a ese pesar, se hacía más fuerte. Un nudo en la garganta, seguido de un dolor de cabeza lo atrapaban desprevenido. Ya no quedaban momentos de paz.</p><p>—¿Se siente bien?</p><p>Había llegado a casa de Sara. La había encontrado justo al almorzar. Al verlo llegar, no dudó en invitarlo a su mesa. Le indicó que toda actividad laboral la dejarían para la tarde. Además, le dijo que no se preocupara por la media jornada perdida. Entendía sus problemas familiares. Lo demás podía esperar.</p><p>—Sí, no se preocupe —respondió el conejo un tanto cohibido.</p><p>Frente a él había un enorme plato similar a un guiso. Tan grande y contundente que con este podía saltarse la cena de esa noche y todas las comidas del día siguiente sin pasar hambre.</p><p>Tras el beso de aquella vez, no volvieron a tratar el asunto. Llegaron a un acuerdo prácticamente telepático de hacer como que aquí no había pasado nada. Aunque para Sara todo era un juego fríamente calculado motivado por la venganza, para Yang solo era temor de volver a enfrentar el tema si volvía a mencionarlo.</p><p>El conejo intentó probar un poco del caldo de su plato, y terminó quemándose. Una melodiosa risa por parte de la cierva ayudó a romper el hielo.</p><p>—Hay que comérselo con calma —le aconsejó—, aún nos queda bastante tiempo.</p><p>—La verdad no estoy acostumbrado a estos platos tan grandes —comentó Yang mientras lo investigaba con la mirada—. ¿Qué es?</p><p>—Se llama cazuela —respondió la cierva mientras extraía una cucharada de caldo con delicadeza—, es típico en Latinoamérica. Esta receta en particular proviene de Chile.</p><p>—Vaya, se nota que le atraen los platillos extranjeros —comentó Yang.</p><p>—Bueno, me llamó la atención luego de verlo por televisión, y pedí que lo prepararan —respondió Sara tras saborear la primera cucharada.</p><p>La conversación se extendió por un rato más, mientras Yang lidiaba con el calor del platillo. Era la primera vez que se sentaba a la mesa con Sara, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Ella era tan delicada, y demostraba sus modales al abordar aquel contundente platillo. Mientras, él se perdía en su figura mientras esperaba no quemarse.</p><p>Sara le pidió con la mirada a su mayordomo que se retirara. Boris se encontraba de pie en un rincón de la habitación, observando con paciencia a los comensales. Tras el mensaje de su jefa, él se retiró en silencio. Ambos quedaron solos en aquel enorme cuarto iluminado y dominados por los colores pasteles.</p><p>—¿Te sientes bien? —la cierva repitió su pregunta, esta vez de forma más directa.</p><p>—Eeeeh —Yang se sintió atrapado, y sin palabras. Sara aprovechó.</p><p>—No tienes por qué decírmelo —respondió colocando su palma sobre la mano libre del conejo—. Solo puedo decirte que alguien una vez me dijo que en los momentos más difíciles surge lo mejor de cada persona.</p><p>El nudo en la garganta enmudeció a Yang. La calidez de su mano lo emocionó al punto de anudar aún más su garganta mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.</p><p>—Solo te quisiera decir que estoy aquí para ti —prosiguió Sara—. Puedes confiar en mí.</p><p>La cierva terminó presionando la mano del conejo. La mirada cristalina de Sara era la obra más maravillosa que él no se sentía merecedor de apreciar. Yang quedó hipnotizado ante aquel rostro. Las primeras lágrimas le avisaron a la cierva que estaba cediendo. Sin previo aviso Yang se sintió rodeado por una calidez que ya consideraba perdida. Un oasis salvavidas para quienes recorrían irremediablemente el desierto del dolor. Condenado al calvario, de pronto un abrazo lo termina salvando. Sara se había puesto de pie tras secarle con su pulgar las primeras lágrimas. Lo rodeó entre sus brazos. En el fondo era lo que quería, era lo que deseaba. Por un minuto dejó atrás sus intenciones mezquinas, para regalar un poco del cariño que su corazón podía entregar.</p><p>Un abrazo puede cambiar la vida.</p><p>El abrazo duró por lo menos unos diez minutos. Aunque no hubo palabras, el instante fue mágico. Entre lágrimas, Yang pudo drenar todo su pesar escondido. Sara no preguntó detalles. Una vez finalizado, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionarlo. El alma se volvió más ligera. La felicidad se instaló en el rostro. Los problemas se pudieron ver desde la distancia. El presente era el mejor regalo. Era mejor no desperdiciarlo. Así fue como a ambos se les fue la tarde.</p><p>El aturdimiento obligó al domingo a pasar desapercibido. El lunes el hogar fue abandonado por las actividades diarias de toda la familia. Cada quien cargaba con el peso de su propia vida. Cada quien cargaba con el desafío de su propio futuro.</p><p>Jacob llegó a contarle todo lo ocurrido a George. Aunque sí se habían comunicado por internet durante el fin de semana, recién el lunes la tortuga llegó con sus propias conclusiones.</p><p>—¿Sabes Jacob? Tengo una teoría —le comentó a su amigo. Ambos se encontraban en el salón de clases durante el primer recreo. Se encontraban en un rincón de la sala, sentados frente a frente compartiendo una de las mesas. Ambos observaban de reojo a sus compañeros. No querían que su conversación terminara filtrada.</p><p>Jacob lo escuchaba con atención e intriga.</p><p>—El Maestro Yo adoptó a tu madre. Es por eso que para todos tus padres son hermanos. Pero no es nada biológico si es que ella es adoptada, ¿verdad?</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió el conejo pensativo—. En lo que escuché del audio no habla de adopción. Además, si ambos vivieron juntos durante gran parte de sus vidas, ¿el efecto Westermarck no debería impedir que se enamoraran?</p><p>—Veo que estudiaste mucho el tema —comentó su amigo.</p><p>—Es que hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran —respondió Jacob con preocupación—. ¿Por qué mintieron sobre la muerte del maestro Yo?</p><p>—Jacob —le dijo George con seriedad—, ¿tú sabes lo que implicaría que tus padres de verdad fueran hermanos?</p><p>—Si —respondió con seguridad—, que por fin se explicaría por qué yo tengo esta insuficiencia cardiaca.</p><p>La tortuga lo observó con desconcierto.</p><p>—Además explicaría por qué Jimmy era tan enfermo —completó.</p><p>—¡No solo eso! —exclamó George—. ¡Tus padres podrían ir presos! ¿Qué acaso no sabes que el incesto es ilegal?</p><p>Este nuevo enfoque sorprendió al conejo, quien se quedó estático ante aquella frase. Investigando el tema desde un punto de vista antropológico, olvidó por completo la perspectiva legal. Además, interesado en el tema, fue olvidando el punto de partida que lo empujó a recorrer el internet: la posibilidad de que sus propios padres fueran hermanos. Idea que terminó formando parte de sus teorías fantasiosas.</p><p>—Creo que tienes razón —concluyó Jacob—. Puede que el maestro Yo haya adoptado a mi madre y por eso según la noticia ambos son hermanos. Además, no somos la única familia cuyos padres son de la misma especie, ¿verdad? —agregó con nerviosismo.</p><p>George aceptó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Ahora bien —agregó Jacob con determinación—, de acuerdo al efecto Westermarck, podemos concluir que ellos por lo menos no pasaron juntos su infancia, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¿Puede que tu madre haya sido adoptada a los cinco años? —preguntó la tortuga.</p><p>—Tiene sentido para mí —concluyó Jacob.</p><p>—Lo que aún me queda duda es ¿por qué dijeron que enterraron el cadáver de su maestro si en realidad hubo funeral? —preguntó George.</p><p>—Es lo mismo que me pregunto —secundó Jacob.</p><p>Tras un nuevo silencio interrumpido por solo por el ambiente escolar de fondo, Jacob aceptó:</p><p>—Creo que solo la señorita Swart tiene la respuesta.</p><p>—¿Crees que deberíamos ir a verla? —preguntó su amigo.</p><p>—¡Claro que no! —interrumpió una voz.</p><p>Antes que ambos alcanzaran a preguntarse de dónde venía esa voz, Yuri apareció desde debajo de la mesa, sorprendiendo a ambos interlocutores.</p><p>—¡Yuri! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —exclamó Jacob luchando por mantener el equilibrio de su silla.</p><p>—Te venía a avisar que la orientadora acaba de ser despedida —anunció.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —los dos amigos se miraron entre sí, esperando confirmar lo que acababan de oír, antes de exigirle a la pequeña una explicación.</p><p>—Resulta que apenas llegué a la escuela me fui directo a su oficina —explicó—. Yenny también me siguió. Esperamos hasta entrada la hora de clases, y Yenny me mandó a entrar a clases. Yo no le hice caso y la seguí. Ahí supe que está despedida por estar involucrada en el secuestro de Jack.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —los dos amigos no tenían otra cosa que exclamar. Exigían que les desenredaran esta maraña.</p><p>—¡¿Qué tal si mamá tenía razón y de verdad todo esto es un plan para separarnos como familia?! —exclamó la pequeña aferrándose a la mesa.</p><p>—Espera —intervino Jacob—, ¿por qué dicen que la señorita Swart está involucrada en el secuestro de Jack?</p><p>—¿Secuestraron a Jack? —agregó George confundido.</p><p>—Dicen que ella era bien cercana al maestro Jobeaux —continuó Yuri el chismorreo—. Muchos sospechan que es cómplice —agregó casi en susurro.</p><p>—¿Eso le dijo el director a Yenny? —prosiguió Jacob el interrogatorio.</p><p>—¡Claro que no! —respondió la pequeña—. Yenny solo sabe que la orientadora está despedida y hoy no está en la escuela. El resto lo supe escondida en la oficina del director —agregó nuevamente con un susurro sospechoso.</p><p>Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo hace esa niña? —exclamó George al borde del terror apuntando hacia el espacio en donde se encontraba Yuri—. ¡¿Dónde está ahora?! —gritó espantado al descubrir que ya no estaba.</p><p>Jacob no se sorprendía por la actitud de Yuri. En el fondo agradecía que este nuevo misterio la esté ayudando a dejar en paz a Jimmy, o al menos era lo que sus esperanzas abrigaba.</p><p>Yuri podía haber pulido sus habilidades ninjas en sus cortos diez años de vida, pero hoy se había equivocado. Mientras la pequeña escuchaba la conversación del director Dankworth dentro de un armario, su hermana lo hacía desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estaba consciente de la relación que la escuela le daba a la señorita Swart y al maestro Jobeaux. Ninguno estaba en la escuela ese día. Curiosamente Susan tampoco había asistido ese día. Su padre se rompió una pierna en la mañana y decidió acompañarlo al hospital junto a su madre. La soledad era más que necesaria en un momento como este, y lo agradecía. Ya podría poner al día a su amiga en los próximos días. Por ahora tenía que convencerse a ella misma de lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>Durante aquel recreo fue en busca de su hermano. Quería saber por qué el director ya conocía la asociación entre Lina y Jobeaux. Sospechaba que había algo que Jack no había dicho. El fin de semana recién pasado fue un suplicio para ella. Poco y nada habló con Jack. Ahora, con la algarabía de un lunes, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Las dudas, temores, pesares, dolores, no desaparecen si no los hablas, si no los sueltas. Pero si no sabes cuáles son las palabras mágicas para hacerlo, será más difícil liberarse. El silencio era la mejor compañía para ambos. El silencio era la única compañía para ambos.</p><p>Finalmente encontró a Jack en uno de los patios de la escuela. Era un jardín destinado para los cursos superiores. Había siempre más de un maestro vigilando para evitar que los más pequeños entraran a jugar a la pelota. En una banca bajo un árbol pudo verlo junto con Francesca. Ya la había visto merodearlo más de una vez. Era una compañera de curso y de su banda. Escondida detrás de un árbol, ella recordó lo que su hermano tuvo que sacrificar en busca de la verdad. Opción incorrecta. Opción que fracasó. ¿Cómo le habrá ido con sus compañeros de banda, al encarar el hecho que había escogido abandonarlos?</p><p>Decidió espiarlos a la distancia. Ella ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de qué decirle. Prefería tener un encuentro casual, esperando poder pasar del clima a los sentimientos encontrados tras lo ocurrido el sábado. Las manos de ambos chicos se veían entrelazadas. La decisión de no intervenir fue la correcta. El encuentro terminó con un beso entre la cerda y el conejo. En el fondo de su instinto sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se atreviera a besarlo. Fue una bendita fortuna que Susan no estuviera allí para ver eso.</p><p>El momento de intimidad finalizó con la intervención de Yuri, quién apareció desde detrás del árbol. Yenny no pudo oír nada de la conversación, pero al final todos terminaron riendo. Un final feliz. Ella no pudo evitar alegrarse por la escena. Jack al menos tenía a alguien con quién desahogarse. No sabía si le terminaría contando todo a Francesca. Al final era cosa de él. Al menos de todo lo malo, algo bueno que surgiera era algo alentador.</p><p>Un auto viejo recorría la carretera al borde de la velocidad máxima permitida bajo la luz del atardecer. En su interior, una cebra conducía ágilmente. De copiloto había una yegua con un hábito negro de monja puesto. En el asiento de atrás había una vieja y arrugada coneja de pelaje morado con un vestido desteñido de tela. No parecía percatarse de lo que sucedía.</p><p>—No—no puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer —balbuceaba nervioso la cebra—. ¡¿Qué hicimos hermana Daria?!</p><p>—Lo hicimos Richard —respondió la monja con más determinación que su compañero—. Créeme, en ese sitio no iban a hacer nada por Yanette. Si nosotros logramos que recupere la memoria, estaremos a un paso más de la verdad.</p><p>—De todas formas estuvo cerca —agregó Richard—. ¡Esa cucaracha estuvo a punto de pillarnos!</p><p>—Pero no lo hizo. Nosotros ganamos —concluyó la monja.</p><p>En el fondo de su ser Mónica se sentía triunfante. No solo seguía engañando al policía con su hábito, sino que tuvo la habilidad de engañar a su novio en su propia cara. Encontraba digno de admirar que Carl se haya asomado el mismo día del atraco en aquel centro de salud. Nuevamente él era capaz de mostrar sus dotes detectivescas, pero ella pudo ganarle en el disfraz.</p><p>Finalmente lo habían hecho. Habían robado una abuelita.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Necesito que ese arreglo floral lo coloquen en aquella esquina. Se ve muy vacía.</p><p>Sara se encontraba paseándose con un traje elegante color turquesa a lo largo y ancho de todos los salones de su hogar. Finalmente había llegado el día en que la reunión del Patriarca se haría efectiva. Aún tenía dudas sobre si de verdad el Patriarca iba a venir, o solo eran cuentos de Lucio. Lo que sí era un hecho es que por lo menos cientos de personas iban a venir. Debía estar todo perfecto para esa noche. Se paseaba elegantemente dando instrucciones. Se había tomado muy en serio su labor de anfitriona.</p><p>—Las mesas ya fueron pulidas. ¿Dónde las colocamos? —se acercó Yang a preguntar.</p><p>—Pues quedarían bien en el segundo piso —respondió Sara—. ¿Ya sabes si están listos los manteles?</p><p>—Los están planchando —respondió Yang—. Le avisaré cuando estén puestas.</p><p>—Gracias —respondió la cierva.</p><p>Yang había llegado temprano en la mañana a la casa. Sabía que Sara tendría una reunión importante, y desde hace varios días que habían comenzado los preparativos. Estaba consciente de que aquel sábado sería el día D. Por lo mismo, se motivó a levantarse un sábado en la mañana para estar a las siete en la casa y ayudar. La propia ayuda le daba más energías para continuar. Las horas iban pasando volando, y las tareas se iban multiplicando.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Yuri se encontraba en el living de su casa armando un rompecabezas junto con Jimmy. El televisor se encontraba encendido en un programa random y sin la atención requerida. Sus hermanos mayores habían salido, cada uno a sus quehaceres. Yenny había ido al hospital a acompañar a la familia de Susan. Jack había salido con Francesca a pasar una tarde juntos tras su recién iniciada relación. Jacob fue a casa de George a conversar sobre sus ideas conspirativas y a jugar videojuegos. Papá estaba trabajando y mamá se encontraba en su cuarto preparándose para salir. En eso sonó el timbre.</p><p>—¡Yo voy! —anunció Yuri corriendo hacia la puerta.</p><p>Al abrirla, se encontró frente a frente con un enorme e imponente león rubio. Llevaba un traje gris claro elegante con una corbata a rayas amarillas y café.</p><p>—Hola pequeña —la saludó con amabilidad—. ¿Está tu mamá?</p><p>—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó de inmediato sin un ápice de temor ante su imponente figura.</p><p>—Soy un amigo de tu madre —respondió—. ¿Puedes decirle que venga?</p><p>La pequeña no se movió de su sitio durante un rato. Lo observaba de arriba abajo inspeccionándolo al milímetro. Lucio se sintió nervioso ante tal análisis. Ni cuando entró a la mafia fueron tan estrictos en su incursión. «De tal palo, tal astilla» cruzó un pensamiento por su mente.</p><p>—Okey —finalizó con una sonrisa su escaneo. De inmediato se dio la media vuelta en busca de su madre.</p><p>—¡Mamá! ¡Te buscan! —gritó la pequeña mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de sus padres.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo Yin salió desde ahí. Se encontraba con una bata de terciopelo rosa coral, unas pantuflas amarillo pollito y una toalla celeste cielo colgando del cuello. El león simplemente la tomó de sorpresa.</p><p>—¡¿Lucio?! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó atrapada por la molestia y la sorpresa.</p><p>—Pues vine a buscarte —el león dio un paso al interior de la casa—, y de paso me gustaría hacer las paces contigo —le regaló una sonrisa tras la última frase—. A mí también me sorprendió la fuga de ese tipejo. Prometo que para la otra yo mismo te ayudo a secarlo en la cárcel —agregó guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>—¿Quién te dio permiso de venir hasta mi casa? —Yin se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Lo siento —respondió el león dando otro paso hacia ella—, es que como me mandas a decir con tu secretaria que estás siempre ocupada, no tuve otra alternativa. Además, no recuerdo haberte recibido tan fríamente cuando fuiste a mi casa —agregó guiñando un ojo.</p><p>—No hubiera ido si hubiera sabido que te ibas a meter en mi casa después —respondió Yin tras un suspiro, pero al león poco le importó esa respuesta.</p><p>Lucio entró al living y se encontró con la  escena hogareña. Juguetes, piezas de lego y de rompecabezas, lápices y dibujos, se hallaban repartidos por el suelo. La televisión presentaba el reboot de los Paw Patrol. Sentado en el suelo, el pequeño Jimmy se encontraba comparando un par de piezas de un rompecabezas, escogiendo cual ensamblar sobre la imagen a medio armar sobre la mesita de centro.</p><p>—¡Vaya! ¿Este es el pequeño Jimmy? —preguntó el león animado. El conejo alzó la vista ante la mención de su nombre—. ¿Cómo estás campeón? —lo saludó amablemente acercándole la mano. El pequeño respondió el saludo en modo automático.</p><p>—Lucio, la reunión es en tres horas —apareció Yin—. Es muy temprano.</p><p>—Tranquila —respondió el león echándose en el sillón—. Puedo esperarte las horas que sean necesarias.</p><p>Al ver que la coneja lo observaba con molestia desde su sitio, continuó.</p><p>—No te preocupes, me quedaré aquí con los chicos.</p><p>—No suelo dejar a mis hijos con extraños. Menos de tu calaña —sentenció la coneja.</p><p>—¡Oh, vamos! Te prometo que los cuidaré bien —respondió Lucio—. Te lo juro por la magia arcoíris de los dosnicornios.</p><p>—¡¿Conoces a los dosnicornios?! —saltó Yuri en el medio—. ¡Siempre he querido a Crin de Arcoíris!</p><p>—Lo tendré en mente —respondió el león guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>A esta altura Yin había regresado a su habitación. Tenía claro que el código de los dosnicornios significaba que aún recordaba su mayor secreto. ¿Cómo rayos fue tan estúpida? ¿Cómo demonios pudo confiar en ese sujeto? Se arregló rápidamente. Quería dejar a sus hijos lo menos posible con ese sujeto.</p><p>Las horas pasaron y el momento de partir estaba llegando. No había recibido noticias de Yang en todo el día. Todos los días salía temprano en la mañana y regresaba tarde en la noche. Ya le había avisado que aquel sábado en especial iba a trabajar hasta la madrugada, a cambio de tener toda la otra semana libre. Era lo mínimo tras estar tanto tiempo desaparecido. Por lo pronto, Yenny y Jack han sido de gran ayuda para cuidar a sus hermanos menores. Aquella noche no sería la excepción. Una hora después del aterrizaje de Lucio llegó Jacob. Él no le dio mayor importancia la presencia del león, aunque sí le siguió el juego en su presentación. Jack y Yenny llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, a la hora del atardecer.</p><p>—¿Quién es él? —preguntó la chica tras percatarse del león riéndose efusivamente de los chistes que contaba la televisión.</p><p>—Es un amigo —respondió Yin.</p><p>No alcanzó a decir más cuando Lucio se percató de la presencia de los chicos.</p><p>—¡Vaya! ¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí! —exclamó acercándose a los chicos—. ¡Tenemos al campeón en persona! —agregó dándole un golpe en el hombro a Jack—. ¿Cómo estamos Jack? ¡Fue increíble tu actuación luego del asalto!</p><p>—Eeeeh bien —contestó incómodo el aludido.</p><p>—¿Y quién es esta hermosa joven? —continuó dirigiéndose a la chica.</p><p>—Soy Yenny —respondió escuetamente.</p><p>—Pues un placer conocerla, señorita —respondió con una pequeña reverencia, enseñando una sonrisa que permitió mostrar su blanca y filosa dentadura.</p><p>Ambos conejos se miraron el uno al otro sin entender a qué atenerse.</p><p>—Bien, es hora de partir —intervino Yin observando su reloj de pulsera—, Yenny, por favor cuida a tus hermanos, que no se queden hasta tarde, dale los remedios a Jacob, que Yuri no se cuele al cuarto de Jimmy, pueden comer lo que sobró del almuerzo, y me dices a qué hora llega tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—No te preocupes mamá —respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Se sentía dichosa de aún conservar la confianza de sus padres a pesar de lo ocurrido.</p><p>—Creí que ibas a ir a una reunión de negocios —comentó Jack al ver sus vestimentas elegantes, para luego recibir un codazo en las costillas cortesía de su hermana.</p><p>—Por supuesto que es una reunión de negocios —respondió la coneja recogiendo su cartera sin prestar mayor atención al comentario—. ¿Ya nos vamos? —agregó dirigiéndose a Lucio.</p><p>—Su carruaje la está esperando —respondió el león tomándola del brazo—. Tienes una familia maravillosa —agregó mientras se dirigían a la salida.</p><p>Los chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que vieron que la puerta de salida fue cerrada.</p><p>—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —cuestionó Jack al aire.</p><p>—Es muy pegote para mi gusto —respondió Yenny.</p><p>Lucio tenía esa personalidad atrapante. De eso se dio cuenta Yin una vez a bordo de su auto. Hace unas horas aún se mantenía molesta con él por hacerla interceder por Carl, cucaracha que al final ni merecía su defensa. Sin embargo, en cuestión de horas, no podía dejar de admirarlo, y hasta verlo como un padre para sus hijos. Algo inverosímil tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. A pesar de todo, parecía llevarse bien con Yuri, pero todo el mundo puede llevarse bien con Yuri. Aunque no lo quería, no podía evitar sentir una mezcla de admiración, y hasta cariño por el león.</p><p>—Parece que el padre está demasiado ocupado para un sábado en la noche —comentó Lucio rompiendo su meditación.</p><p>—Sí, ha sido una semana ocupada para él —contestó Yin—. La otra semana la tendrá libre.</p><p>—Es de esperar que pueda compensar las horas perdidas —respondió con una risotada—. Antes de que se le haga tarde.</p><p>—¿Tarde como para qué? —Yin no se percató del calibre de su pregunta hasta que fue lanzada.</p><p>—No lo sé —contestó—. Pero no debería andar trabajando un sábado por la noche —agregó graficando las comillas con sus dedos sobre la palabra «trabajando».</p><p>Yin prefirió guardar silencio. A ella poco le importaba celar a Yang, y aquellas insinuaciones le parecían molestas. Se escapó de la conversación mirando las luces bailarinas de las calles en la medida en que la noche iba cubriendo el cielo.</p><p>El evento en casa de Sara iba cobrando forma en la medida en que iban llegando los invitados. Yang vestía un traje elegante con una corbata de moño. Sara le pidió que se uniera a la servidumbre, atendiendo a los invitados y ayudando en lo que fuera posible. En una primera instancia se paseó por el patio ofreciendo canapés y aperitivos. Posteriormente ayudó a llevar comida a los mesones, cuyas bandejas se vaciaban con gran frecuencia. Ya entrada la noche lo instalaron a servir vinos a los invitados. En unas horas se estaba convirtiendo en un experto catador.</p><p>Por la entrada llegó un extraño caballero. Venía con un traje de lino color azul marino y una camisa color celeste cielo. Su corbata azul marino con lunares blancos hacía juego con su traje. Se paseaba con naturalizada por la casa, sin que nadie pudiera siquiera reconocerlo. Carl observaba todo con detalle, en busca de su presa.</p><p>Había llegado la hora de poner a prueba su plan. Gracias a un hechizo de difuminación, nadie podría reconocerlo aunque pasaran cien veces por frente a él. Trucos como ese tenía bastantes bajo la manga. Había conseguido La corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan y los había guardado en un lugar seguro. Estaba listo para la acción. Este día lo había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, y no iba a perder esta oportunidad de acabar con los planes del bogart y del Maestro de la Noche.</p><p>Desde la distancia vigiló la entrada de Yin con Lucio. Ni sus más profundos pensamientos emitieron algún juicio sobre la presencia de la pareja. Espió a Yin durante gran parte de la velada, esperando el instante para comenzar con su plan. El problema es que Yin jamás se separó del león. No tenía lógica que eso sucediera. En algún momento debía ir al baño o algo así. Pero ni siquiera ahí Lucio la dejó a solas. Esperó afuera del baño, lugar ubicado un tanto distante del resto de los salones. Parecía que no iba a tener oportunidad después de todo. No era algo que le preocupara a Carl. Él tenía un plan B.</p><p>Con el correr de las horas se fue llenando de bastante gente elegante. Mujeres con largos y coloridos vestidos. Hombres de punta en blanco. Un ambiente sofisticado, en donde todos se reunían en grupos aprovechando los rincones ofrecidos por el edificio. Todo amenizado por la música de una banda en vivo, quienes estaban improvisando un jazz suave. El lugar se veía elegante, con arreglos florales, comida ordenada a la perfección, cuadros pintorescos y esculturas de hielo. La noche se notaba fresca, como para también pasear por el patio completamente iluminado y preparado para recibir aún más visitas. La piscina se encontraba en el centro, llena de agua, reflejando las luces que la rodeaban.</p><p>Yin se asomaba por entre la multitud con un traje negro de terciopelo completamente liso. Traía consigo una pequeña cartera de charol con cadenas como correas. Iba siempre acompañada por Lucio, atenta a cada una de las presentaciones. Iba memorizando los rostros que veía y la gente que iba conociendo. Por primera vez desde que había aceptado infiltrarse en la mafia que tenía información tan valiosa. Lucio la presentaba como «la abogada», un personaje atractivo para todos los presentes. Un rol que sin requerir matar a nadie, era de una labor trascendental. Le otorgaba a todo el grupo la inmunidad necesaria para continuar con sus crímenes.</p><p>Carl comenzaba a aburrirse de esperar. Aún juraba que podría atrapar a la coneja a solas. Si ella no ha sido capaz de concluir que la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan era la solución para salvar a su hijo, es porque ni siquiera lo había intentado. Si no lo hacía ella, lo haría él por ella. La espera aún podía ser extendida.</p><p>—¡Yang! ¡Necesitamos más Cabernet Sauvignon para la mesa siete!</p><p>Carl prestó atención ante ese grito. Tras una rápida inspección de su entorno se encontró con el conejo en un rincón.</p><p>—¡Yang! —murmuró para sí. La verdad no esperaba encontrarse al conejo en la misma fiesta, y al verlo alejarse, encontró una oportunidad mucho más jugosa que seguir esperando a Yin.</p><p>Lo siguió con sigilo hasta el sótano. Era un lugar en penumbras y solitario. Allí se encontraba la bodega de vinos. Usar a Yang le era más cómodo para acercarse a Jimmy que usar a Yin, aunque fuera por solo una noche.</p><p>Yang estaba abriendo la puerta de la bodega cuando fue interceptado por Carl. La cucaracha preparó una pequeña aguja luminosa que flotaba entre su índice y su pulgar derecho. Acercó ambos dedos hasta casi tocar la aguja, y posteriormente sopló en dirección a Yang. La aguja salió disparada hasta dar de lleno en la nuca del conejo, quien quedó inconsciente en el suelo.</p><p>De inmediato él se acercó al conejo. Con sus manos creó un aro gigante luminoso sobre su cuerpo cuyo diámetro se extendía desde sus pies hasta sus orejas. El aro se fue rellenando con esa luz hasta convertirse en una delicada capa redonda luminosa con la cual cubrió a Yang. La luz se recogió de forma automática y cubrió por completo a Carl para luego desaparecer. Con la poca visibilidad del lugar ya se podía notar que la luz había dejado a alguien idéntico a Yang.</p><p>Carl hizo aparecer con el tronar de sus dedos un espejo y una lámpara. Lo que vio lo dejó completamente satisfecho. Era una copia idéntica de Yang, incluido su traje. Estaba convencido de que a simple vista nadie podría diferenciarlos. Ni siquiera Yin podría conseguirlo solo con la vista. Ahora, debía cerciorarse de que ni siquiera con una tanda de preguntas pudieran diferenciarlos.</p><p>Hizo desaparecer el espejo y la lámpara. Una nueva luz con forma de gusano salió de su dedo, rodeando la cabeza de Yang. La luz dio vueltas a la altura de su frente durante unos cuantos segundos. Repentinamente la luz salió disparada hacia la mano del conejo hasta desaparecer tras chocar con su anillo. Carl le quitó el anillo y con una pequeña luz que hizo aparecer de su mano lo observó con detalle. Se percató que se trataba de su anillo de bodas. Tenía el nombre de su esposa —o hermana— inscrito en su interior.</p><p>Al colocárselo le vino un inmediato dolor de cabeza. Todos los recuerdos de Yang habían sido traspasados al anillo. Mientras lo tuviera puesto, él podría responder cualquier pregunta sobre el conejo por más íntima que fuera. El golpe de los recuerdos podía provocar mareos y dolor de cabeza. Era algo que prefería aguantar. No tenía mucho tiempo como para esperar que se le pasara.</p><p>Se percató que la puerta de la bodega quedó entreabierta. De inmediato arrastró al conejo inconsciente a su interior. Buscó el rincón más polvoriento y olvidado de la habitación y lo dejó tirado allí. Posteriormente tomó los vinos pedidos arriba, y cerró la puerta.</p><p>El Yang que subió de regreso a la fiesta definitivamente no era el Yang que todos conocemos. Carl Garamond, el maestro del disfraz, estaba de regreso.</p><p>—¡Ya era hora! —le recriminó un mesero mientras le quitaba las botellas que traía—. Necesitamos que alguien reparta estas copas en el salón de la entrada.</p><p>—Está bien —respondió el conejo mientras levantaba una enorme bandeja con por lo menos unas treinta copas de vino.</p><p>Carl esperaba terminar pronto con la fiesta. Sus planes consistían en regresar a casa y recoger la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan de camino. Durante la noche debía aplicar el hechizo sobre Jimmy y asegurarse que ni siquiera la menor gota del Maestro de la Noche se encuentre en su aura. Posteriormente, a la mañana siguiente, inventaría una excusa para salir de casa temprano. Se colaría en casa de Sara, reaparecería en la bodega. Yang debería aún encontrarse inconsciente para entonces. Le devolvería el anillo, revertiría su disfraz y se escabulliría por la vida. Yang no tendría idea de lo que le pasó, y sería casi imposible probar que él estuviera involucrado.</p><p>El crimen perfecto.</p><p>No existe.</p><p>Carl comenzó con su labor infiltrada en el salón principal, cuando alguien se percató de su presencia. Yin se encontraba de espaldas, pero Lucio sí pudo ver al conejo.</p><p>—¿Sabes? No creí que la iba a pasar tan bien contigo —comentaba Yin con una copa en la mano—. Deberíamos salir más seguido.</p><p>—Me alegra mucho que te divirtieras —respondió el león sin despegar la vista de su presa—. Espero que el Patriarca haga fiestas así más seguido.</p><p>—¿Y para qué esperar? —respondió Yin—. Siempre podemos hacer la nuestra, ¿no lo crees?</p><p>—Parece que es verdad que no aguantas mucho el alcohol —comentó Lucio divertido.</p><p>—¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto —replicó la coneja.</p><p>—Mira, espérame aquí. Tengo un asunto que atender —le pidió con sus manos sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Antes de que Yin pudiera responder, Lucio se había ido.</p><p>El último recuerdo que tenía el león sobre Yang no era muy agradable. Lo siguió disimuladamente mientras lo veía servir las copas. Por cada paso que daba, una ira asesina se iba forjando en su mente, azuzado por un orgullo roto.</p><p>Por su parte, la cucaracha se percató que Lucio finalmente había dejado sola a Yin, aunque aún estaba rodeada de público. No servía de mucho a fin de cuentas. También se había percatado que lo estaba siguiendo, pero era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado.</p><p>—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —Lucio lo alcanzó—, a nuestro conejito del año.</p><p>Carl se encontró con la imponente figura frente a frente tras entregar la penúltima copa.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres Lucio? —le preguntó con apatía.</p><p>—¡Oh! Nada —respondió con sarcasmo mientras le quitaba la última copa—. Solo venía a saludar. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?</p><p>Carl no respondió.</p><p>—Fue un momento muy agradable que terminó conmigo en el hospital —la ira y el resentimiento se hicieron notar en la última palabra.</p><p>Carl siguió observándolo con seriedad.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada? ¿Ni siquiera un lo siento? —continuó con sarcasmo.</p><p>—La verdad no me interesa —respondió el mago. Los conflictos que había tenido con Yang le eran indiferentes.</p><p>—Creo que no me estás entendiendo —el león lo agarró con firmeza desde el hombro derecho. No podría escapar forcejeando—. Nadie que me haga esa termina viviendo por mucho.</p><p>Carl tenía todo fríamente calculado. El león no lo intimidaba.</p><p>—De todas formas no te preocupes —prosiguió con su discurso—, tu mujer y tus hijos estarán bien. Ya le estoy empezando a agradar a los más pequeños, y tu esposa está empezando a tomarme cariño —agregó acercándose a su oreja—. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?</p><p>Casi en murmullo, agregó:</p><p>—Que ella no es mi hermana.</p><p>Carl no alcanzó a sorprenderse, pero si a desconcentrarse. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Lucio ya lo sabía? Fue un mortal instante de descuido. Lucio gatillo alegre sacó una pistola que traía escondido bajo el saco y le disparó a la altura de un pulmón. El disparo resonó en toda la mansión, oyéndose incluso desde el jardín. Yang cayó inerte en el suelo. Ante el alboroto muchos se acercaron al lugar, entre ellos Yin.</p><p>—¡¡¡YANG!!! —fue el grito estremecedor que rompió el silencio tras el disparo.</p><p>Yin ni siquiera se esperaba que su esposo estuviera en el lugar. A su lado Lucio aún conservaba la pistola. La coneja corrió hasta el lugar y se hincó al lado de su esposo.</p><p>—¡Yang! —exclamó entre sollozos mientras lo abrazaba—. Por favor Yang, resiste —el dolor aumentaba al no recibir señales de vida de su parte.</p><p>La muchedumbre al percatarse que estaba en presencia de la escena de un crimen, salió huyendo rápidamente. En medio del alboroto apareció Sara, quien quedó pasmada ante la escena.</p><p>—Por favor Yang, perdóname —le pedía entre sollozos—, pero por favor, no me dejes —cada rato en rato le daba un beso en sus labios inertes. La imagen era dolorosa. Yin esperaba que como en un cuento de hadas, un beso le recobrara la vida.</p><p>—¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí?! —exclamó Sara, seguida por su mayordomo.</p><p>—¡Por favor ayúdelo! —le gritó Yin.</p><p>—Ya llamé a emergencias —respondió el lobo en voz grave.</p><p>—No te preocupes —intentó consolarla Sara hincándose a su lado mientras le colocaba una mano en su hombro—, todo saldrá bien.</p><p>Yin se negaba a soltar a Yang. Lucio parecía una estatua dispuesta a volver a  disparar. Sara aún estaba procesando tanta conmoción. Era difícil interpretar a Boris. El entorno era un caos. Todos corriendo en busca de una salida. El lugar se había vaciado.</p><p>La fiesta había terminado.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Papá!</p><p>Fueron las primeras palabras oídas por Carl. Aún se encontraba muy confundido sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La presión en uno de sus costados lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue al pequeño Jimmy aferrado a él.</p><p>—Jimmy —balbuceó.</p><p>El pequeño ocultaba su rostro sobre las sábanas mientras que él lo abrazaba instintivamente. El pelaje azul que notó en sus brazos le hizo recordar sus últimas jugadas.</p><p>—¡Papá! —oyó otro grito.</p><p>De inmediato una pequeña coneja rosa saltó encima de él recordándole lo que era el dolor.</p><p>—¡Cuidado Yuri! ¡No ves que él aún está herido! —le recriminó otra voz.</p><p>Mientras intentaba deslumbrar quién habló, otro abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa desde el otro costado. Era un conejo rubio de pelaje largo. Tenía unos anteojos que se le estaban empañando por las lágrimas.</p><p>Carl intentó consolarlo. Ya estaba teniendo un poco más claro el panorama. Aún no dilucidaba cómo llegó allí. Solo sabía que estaba recibiendo a los hijos de Yang, y que en ese instante él era Yang.</p><p>Apenas había sacado esa conclusión cuando alguien más lo tomó por sorpresa.</p><p>—¡Yang! —escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.</p><p>Vio entrar a Yin seguida de su hijo mayor. Apenas pudo reconocerla. Ella llegó corriendo a su lado y le regaló un intenso beso en los labios. Carl quedó anonadado. Simplemente era lo que menos se esperaba. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Inicialmente el terror le regalaba serios deseos de vomitar. A los pocos instantes pudo notar la suavidad de sus labios al contacto con los suyos. Era de una calidez que llegaba a emocionarlo en el alma. La emoción se apoderó de su mente. Eran esquivos los momentos en que alguien le entregaba tanto amor en un gesto tan simple. Solo quería seguir y que ese momento no parara. Tenía sed de cariño. Tenía sed de amor. Tenía sed de tantas cosas, y no lo sabía. Ni siquiera le importaba que sus lenguas se estuvieran tocando. De hecho, lo empujaban a pedirle más y más al beso regalado. El darse cuenta sobre quién lo estaba besando lo hizo sentir peor.</p><p>—¿Có-cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó titubeante mientras le acariciaba el rostro.</p><p>Carl apenas podía hablar. Estaba frente al rostro pasmado de Yin, quien no podía creer que aún siguiera con vida.</p><p>—¡Papá! ¡Es un milagro! —Yenny lo abrazó por detrás desde el cuello. Podía sentir sus sollozos en su nuca.</p><p>Sentía que debía decir algo. Notaba un ambiente bastante conmocionado, y no era para menos. Si hubiera sido el verdadero Yang quien hubiera recibido el disparo sin conseguir esquivarlo, ya estaría muerto. Carl en cambio se había aplicado un hechizo de protección sobre sus órganos vitales hace unos días, lo que a fin de cuentas le salvó la vida. Eso no impidió que la bala le forjara una herida y que perdiera mucha sangre. Por fortuna, estos imprevistos no lo mataron. Un pulmón perforado si lo hubiera hecho.</p><p>—Chicos, tranquilos —intentó consolarlos—. Yo estoy bien. No pasa nada.</p><p>Fue en ese instante en que notó que no traía consigo el anillo de bodas. Los nervios se apoderaron de él. Se sentía vulnerable. Solo esperaba que no lo descubrieran.</p><p>—Papá —Jack se sentó a un lado de la cama. Parecía el más compuesto del grupo, aunque no dejaba de notarse que se aguantaba las lágrimas—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien —le dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>En ese instante se rindió en su plan de controlar la situación. Estuvieron a punto de perder a su padre, y un afortunado milagro los salvó. Necesitaban llorar. Necesitaban botar el miedo, el pesar, el dolor. Un abrazo familiar los ayudó. El tocarlo, el sentirlo, les ayudaba a convencerse de que seguía vivo, y que no era una mala broma de sus sentidos.</p><p>—Un momento —interrumpió Yuri—. ¡¿Jimmy?! ¡¿Puede hablar?!</p><p>En un instante todas las miradas le llovieron al menor de la familia.</p><p>—¡Es verdad! ¡Yo lo oí! —agregó Jacob.</p><p>El pequeño los miró con timidez. Temía haber cometido algún delito sin siquiera darse cuenta.</p><p>—L-lo s-siento —tartamudeó nervioso.</p><p>—¡Jimmy! —exclamó su madre mientras lo apretujaba en un abrazo. El resto de los hermanos Chad se miraron entre ellos con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>—¡Jimmy puede hablar! ¡Jimmy puede hablar! —gritó Yuri mientras daba enérgicos saltos alrededor de la habitación.</p><p>—¡Jimmy! ¡Di algo más! —se adelantó Jacob por sobre la cama.</p><p>El pequeño le dio una mirada a su padre, para luego regalarle una sonrisa nerviosa a su hermano.</p><p>—Mejor no lo presionemos —Yin intentó calmar los ánimos—. Con calma todo se va a solucionar.</p><p>Carl pudo observar a la familia ya más animada. No estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con Jimmy desde que lo había rescatado del bogart. No pudo evitar que la alegría se apoderara de su ser con la escena frente a sus ojos. Yin abrazaba por la espalda al menor de sus hijos mientras le regalaba un beso en su mejilla. El pequeño no dejaba de mirarlo con su sonrisa de dientes de leche. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, nunca antes vista por la cucaracha. Le regaló una sonrisa de vuelta. Al final de cuentas, todo esto lo hacía por él.</p><p>—Yang, esto que pasó me hizo reflexionar sobre muchas cosas.</p><p>Habían pasado algunas horas. El ambiente estaba más tranquilo. Ahora él estaba en el mismo cuarto del hospital en que despertó. Yin estaba sentada en una silla junto a su cama, sujetando con firmeza su mano izquierda. En el intertanto, Carl había encontrado su anillo de bodas junto a la mesita de noche y se apresuró a colocárselo.</p><p>Se notaba que a ella le costaba hablar. Él no pretendía presionarla. Tras un suspiro, ella prosiguió:</p><p>—Nos hemos estado alejando mucho últimamente, y siento que todo esto es por mi culpa —agachó la mirada—. Sé que estabas notando que teníamos problemas, y por eso hiciste la cena, y yo lo arruiné.</p><p>—Yin —balbuceó. Su anillo le mostró en su mente los recuerdos que hacían referencia a la historia contada. Le levantó el mentón para mirarla a los ojos. Se encontraban llorosos. Se veían tristes. No pudo evitar sentirse dolido ante eso.</p><p>—Después de eso te la pasaste trabajando —prosiguió con voz temblorosa—. Casi nunca nos veíamos. Nos distanciamos cada vez más.</p><p>Hubo un silencio expectante. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la coneja.</p><p>—Perdóname —dijo con un hilo de voz.</p><p>De inmediato Yin se cubrió con el dorso de la mano de él mientras sus primeras lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Carl se le apretó el corazón al verla así. Poco le importaba el contexto en que se encontraba. Sólo quería hallar la fórmula para que dejara de llorar. Los recuerdos del anillo le mostraron los momentos que Yang tuvo con Sara. Podría haberlo delatado en ese mismo instante, pero hubiera provocado el efecto contrario al que buscaba. No debía entrometerse en su relación más de la cuenta.</p><p>—Yin, tranquila —le dijo con voz suave. En ese momento se dedicó a secar sus lágrimas con sus propias manos. Su nuevo pelaje ayudaba mucho. Ante este gesto Yin le regaló una débil sonrisa—. Hemos pasado por momentos muy duros —los recuerdos del anillo se lo confirmaba—, y aún estamos aquí.</p><p>—Creo que este es el momento más duro de nuestras vidas —respondió Yin intentando recomponerse—. Apenas pudimos deshacernos de Jobeaux, Lina aún anda dando vueltas por ahí, y con Carl amenazando a nuestros hijos…</p><p>Hubo un tenso instante silencioso. Carl sintió como Yin apretaba su mano.</p><p>—Nunca habíamos estado tanto en peligro —finalizó la coneja.</p><p>Carl recordó que no debía olvidar el principal ingrediente de la vida que estaba usurpando. Yin y Yang se arriesgaron demasiado en una relación incestuosa. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso. Increíblemente llegaron demasiado lejos. Llegaron hasta donde estaban a punta de una férrea lucha contra el mundo. Una lucha que partió contra ellos mismos, contra los prejuicios, contra el qué dirán. Un amor que surgió en la adolescencia y por el que decidieron apostar a costa de perderlo todo. Pero allí estaban. Dieciséis años de matrimonio, cinco hijos, un hogar. Era un premio más que merecido por el esfuerzo. A pesar de todo, no se podía dejar de lado el hecho de que ambos eran hermanos, y lo que hacían era incesto. El incesto estaba mal. El incesto es mal visto socialmente. El incesto es penado por la ley. El incesto puede dañar a sus hijos. ¿Era suficiente como para ser juzgados? Él no los iba a juzgar. A Carl le importaban otras consecuencias del incesto. Lo que hicieran Yin y Yang le tenía sin cuidado. Lo que no había notado era lo mucho que les había costado a los gemelos Chad llegar hasta donde estaban, y el peligro latente que los mantenía bajo la amenaza de quitarles todo.</p><p>—Yang, tengo miedo —confesó Yin—. Tengo miedo de que se sepa todo. Tengo miedo de que me separen de mis hijos, de que les hagan algo. Tengo miedo de que me separen de ti.</p><p>—Yin —balbuceó el conejo.</p><p>—No creo poder con esto por mucho más tiempo —agregó Yin—. Siento que pronto esto se va a saber, y… y…</p><p>Ella no aguantó más y se largó a llorar. Instintivamente Carl la abrazó, intentando transmitirle algo de consuelo. ¿Qué haría Yang en un momento como este? Le era difícil pensar en una respuesta. Tenía sus memorias, más no su mentalidad. Tenía entre sus brazos a una chica que había sufrido demasiado. Había sido muy valiente al enfrentar tantos entuertos y parecer estoica ante los demás. Pero todo eso no significa que no tuviera un lado sensible que le dejaba mostrar debilidad. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Definitivamente la coneja que sollozaba entre sus brazos no era la que lo interrogó con una mirada fiera hace un tiempo atrás. La entereza mostrada ante una vida difícil a pesar de los temores que la atormentaban la hacían digna de admiración.</p><p>—Tranquila —intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas—, no estás sola en esto. Si vamos a caer, caeremos juntos. Aunque nos toque el infierno, no dejaré que nos separen.</p><p>Sintió que el abrazo era más fuerte, mientras Carl se cuestionaba de dónde había sacado esas palabras.</p><p>—No sé qué haría sin ti —balbuceó Yin—. Eres el apoyo más importante que tengo.</p><p>—Y seguiré siendo tu apoyo —prosiguió—. Siempre voy a ser tu apoyo.</p><p>Ambos continuaron abrazados mientras los temores se iban alejando poco a poco.</p><p>Una semana más tarde le dieron el alta a Yang. Durante ese tiempo la noticia que golpeó con más fuerza a la cucaracha fue enterarse que había estado en coma durante una semana. Siete días enteros. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo al enterarse de la fecha. Había asumido que su plan había fracasado. Esperaba que en cualquier minuto entrara Yin dispuesta a matarlo. Con el correr de los días hospitalizado nada ocurrió. Se preguntaba qué había ocurrido con Yang. Había quedado en una bodega en casa de Sara. ¿Lo habrá encontrado Sara? ¿Lo habrá encontrado alguien? ¿Estará escondido donde lo dejó? ¿Habrá muerto? ¿Estará buscando el momento de encararlo? Los días de temor fueron mutando a días de incertidumbre y finalmente de curiosidad. No había ocurrido nada y eso le preocupaba. Era la calma antes de la tormenta.</p><p>Carl no sabía siquiera cómo pudo suplantar a Yang tan bien durante tanto tiempo. Fue hacer malabarismo al borde de un acantilado sin fondo. Eso sumado a la incertidumbre de que en cualquier minuto llegase el verdadero Yang lo mantenían al filo del desastre. Finalmente, la primera noche fuera del hospital. La nueva cama sobre la que recayó su cabeza le parecía un masaje de dioses.</p><p>—Qué bueno que ya estás aquí —oyó una voz.</p><p>Carl apenas se percató de lo ocurrido cuando recibió un rápido beso de Yin. Aún seguía siendo Yang, y estaba en la cama matrimonial con su «esposa». Ella le sonreía a la luz de la lámpara mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Era una situación que de haber podido, la cucaracha se la habría saltado. Estaba muy cansado. La almohada lo invitaba a dormir y olvidarse de todo el embrollo.</p><p>—La verdad ya te echaba de menos —agregó la coneja mientras le comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del pijama.</p><p>—Yin, yo… —intentó replicar la cucaracha cuando fue callado por un nuevo beso.</p><p>—No quiero desaprovechar esta noche —le rogó.</p><p>—Estoy cansado —insistió Carl—, la cama del hospital era muy dura y quisiera descansar mis huesos por una noche.</p><p>—Hablas como un anciano —respondió Yin mientras se subía encima de él—. Además hace meses que no lo hacemos —le susurró al oído regalándole unas inaguantables cosquillas.</p><p>Antes que Carl fuera capaz de dimensionar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la coneja le regaló un apasionado beso. Por poco y lo deja sin respiración.</p><p>El reloj de la cocina marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, con el horario sobre cuatro tomates y el minutero sobre una docena de uvas. Un vaso de leche era la única compañía de la cucaracha con piel de conejo. El sueño se le había espantado por completo. Lo único que deseaba Carl era recuperar la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan, usarlas sobre Jimmy y desaparecer antes que apareciera el verdadero Yang. La corbata y los tirantes los había escondido en un lugar seguro y alejado que solo él conocía. Solo podía ir a por él temprano en la mañana. Mientras no tuviera que pasar  una noche más con Yin, todo estaba bien. Aunque le tenía cierta lástima y algo de admiración, le perturbaba demasiado volver a repetir la experiencia de hace un rato.</p><p>—¿Papá?</p><p>Una voz lo sacó de su meditación. Se encontró con Jack, quien se acercaba al refrigerador en busca de algo para comer.</p><p>—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —le preguntó el muchacho mientras sacaba unos cuantos ingredientes para hacerse un sándwich.</p><p>—Nada. Solo no tenía sueño —respondió su padre—. ¿Y tú?</p><p>—Me dio hambre —respondió Jack mientras elegía rebanadas de jamón y queso para su sándwich de pan integral—. Con hambre es difícil dormir.</p><p>—Pero te vas a dormir de inmediato —le respondió Carl—, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela.</p><p>—Sí, escuela —respondió con un tono más grave.</p><p>Carl notó ese tono. Sabía que en ese instante estaba haciendo el papel de padre. Era su deber indagar un poco más.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó al joven una vez que se había instalado con su voluptuoso sándwich junto a él.</p><p>—¿Qué? Nada —respondió el joven mientras se apresuraba en dar la primera mordida.</p><p>—Algo me dice que no es tan así —respondió Carl antes de dar otro sorbo a su vaso.</p><p>—¿Qué va a ocurrir? —insistió el muchacho luego de tragar.</p><p>—¿Cómo va la escuela? —Carl volvió a preguntar.</p><p>—Todo bien —respondió Jack. Su padre alzó una ceja.</p><p>—¿Y la banda?</p><p>El silencio le indicó que había dado en el clavo.</p><p>—Todo bien —Jack desvió la mirada. Era evidente su mentira.</p><p>—Es bueno que no les haya importado mucho lo de Rodehove —prosiguió Carl.</p><p>Jack no respondió. Simplemente desvió la mirada.</p><p>—¿Jack? —insistió Carl.</p><p>Cuando el aludido volteó, pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.</p><p>—De todas formas me voy a enterar —insistió Carl dando otro sorbo.</p><p>Tras un largo suspiro, el chico respondió.</p><p>—Me echaron de la banda.</p><p>El joven esperaba la respuesta de impresión de su padre. Una daga que intentaba esquivar, y que al final ni siquiera fue lanzada.</p><p>—Lo perdí todo —continuó Jack mientras era dominado por sus emociones—. Con la partida del maestro Jobeaux y después de lo que hablamos, dejé de lado el Woo Foo. Y ahora que me echaron de la banda…</p><p>—No te martirices por lo malo —le aconsejó su padre—. Te apuesto que encontrarás otra banda en donde podrás tocar.</p><p>—Es que no se trata de eso —insistió su hijo afligido—, ellos eran mis amigos, y me dieron la espalda.</p><p>El silencio entre los dos solo era interrumpido por tic tac del frutal reloj de la cocina. Jack se quedó estático con la vista fija en su sándwich a medio comer. Carl lo observaba con detalle. Era parecido a sus padres, a pesar que eso no debiera ser una novedad. Su imagen sumado a los recuerdos cortesía del anillo que no volvió a soltar, le entregaban la imagen de un chico testarudo, pero fiel a sus ideales.</p><p>—¿Jack? —lo llamó su padre.</p><p>El aludido se volteó a verlo.</p><p>—Va a pasar —le dijo.</p><p>El joven alzó una ceja, sin comprender el mensaje.</p><p>—Te lo digo por experiencia propia —explicó—. Ese trago amargo que estás sintiendo va a pasar, y será reemplazado por algo mucho mejor.</p><p>—¿Y en cuánto tiempo más? —respondió el muchacho.</p><p>—Es cosa de tener paciencia —respondió—. Parece difícil, pero cuando haya pasado, todo esto no será más que un mal recuerdo.</p><p>Al no notar una respuesta satisfactoria, Carl acercó su silla junto a su hijo.</p><p>—Puede que todo el mundo te termine dando la espalda —continuó—, pero tu familia jamás lo va a hacer. Puedes contar conmigo, con tu madre, y con tus hermanos. Estamos aquí contigo —agregó palmoteándole el hombro.</p><p>—Gracias papá —respondió el chico con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¡Así me gusta! —lo animó Carl—. Con una enorme sonrisa enfrentando las dificultades. Te prometo que va a pasar, y va a llegar el día en que ni siquiera te vas a acordar de esto.</p><p>Inesperadamente Jack terminó abrazándolo, cosa que la cucaracha aceptó.</p><p>—Gracias por seguir aquí —le dijo sin soltarlo con voz quebrada.</p><p>—Tranquilo —respondió sin soltarlo—. No pienso ir a ningún lado.</p><p>—De verdad me dio miedo que… que… —continuó el muchacho.</p><p>—Pero no pasó —respondió Carl—. Estoy vivo, estoy aquí, y no pienso abandonarlos nunca.</p><p>El abrazó prosiguió durante todo el rato en que Jack lo necesitaba. Imaginar que su padre hubiera muerto fue un golpe muy chocante para él, quien tan solo era un adolescente preocupado de cosas banales de adolescentes. Le hizo reconsiderar muchas cosas. La posibilidad de convertirse en el hombre de la casa, de apoyar a su madre, de tener que ayudar a su hermana en la crianza de sus hermanos menores, de asumir responsabilidades. Lo peor era sentir ese vacío que le dejaría su padre. Aún lo necesitaba. Tenía tan solo catorce años. Agradecía profundamente que esa noche estuviera ahí aconsejándolo en vez de desvelarse perdido en el silencio.</p><p>Yang realmente tenía una hermosa familia. Algo que Carl comenzaba a admirar. Aun así no debía perder el foco. Apenas amaneciera iría por la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan. Esperaba que en cuarenta y ocho horas más fuera el verdadero Yang quien se preocupara por su familia. Mientras él seguiría el propio rumbo de su vida.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Lina, te traje este trozo de coral para simbolizar nuestra relación algo más que platónica.</p><p>Aquella tarde de verano, un joven Yang de apenas once años se acercaba a su novia con un trozo de coral con forma de corazón. Tenía una cuerda atada para formar un colgante. Aunque parecía mohoso, y tenía un olor a pescado podrido, Lina se enterneció con el gesto.</p><p>—Awwwn, ¡Eres tan tierno, Yang! —exclamó recibiendo su regalo.</p><p>—Por nada —respondió el conejo con una sonrisa pícara—. Ahora necesito que hagas mi tarea.</p><p>Nada es gratis en esta vida. Lina no le dio mayor importancia a la petición de su ¿novio? No habían descrito con tanta formalidad su relación. Solo sabía que él la quería y ella lo quería. Aunque era alguien desastroso e impulsivo, también podía ser muy tierno y considerado cuando se lo proponía. Cuando no, también solía ser muy divertido. Todo producto de sus impulsos que lo arrastraban a problemas inverosímiles.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto Yin? —la hermana de su pareja apareció en escena con un enorme diamante entre sus manos—. ¡Oh! Solo una joya almeja que recibí de un niño almeja —agregó con sorna mientras acariciaba su joya—. ¡Oh! ¡Mira como brilla! ¡Como brilla!</p><p>—¡Guau! ¡Es muy hermosa Yin! —le respondió Lina sin caer en cuenta en las intenciones de la coneja—. Pero el mío es más lindo porque viene de un amigo muy especial —agregó mostrando su colgante.</p><p>—Es  buena, ¿no crees? —agregó Yang triunfante al ver desbaratados los planes de su hermana. A su vez Yin le regaló una mirada asesina.</p><p>Así era Yin. Muchas veces materialista y testaruda, pero también era genuinamente bondadosa. Solía preocuparse por los animales, por el medioambiente, por los más débiles. Era algo que pocas veces podía encontrarse en una persona. Cuando no, ella y Yang buscaban la forma de competir en cualquier oportunidad que descubrieran. Ella solía quedar en el fuego cruzado de esa competencia. A pesar de todo, le gustaba ser amiga de ambos. Sabía que muy en el fondo, ellos se querían. Raras veces demostraban muestras de afecto, pero era algo que podía percibir con su intuición. Además, muchas veces luchaban juntos codo a codo contra las fuerzas malvadas dispuestas a destruir el Woo Foo. Eso había generado un lazo innegable entre ambos.</p><p>Esa joven que recibía un colgante de coral con forma de corazón no tenía cómo sospechar el giro que tendría esta historia años más tarde. El colgante volvió a salir a su encuentro un jueves por la tarde. Había sido despedida de su trabajo, y rápidamente se terminó desmoronando. No había notado cuánto la había salvado una rutina duraría de una potente melancolía que la estaba atrapando. Había mandado un par de currículums a algunas ofertas que había encontrado por internet, pero no había recibido respuesta. Aprovechó aquella tarde para ordenar su departamento. Debajo de cada cosa que recogía había cientos más por descubrir. Dentro de un viejo libro se topó con el coral. No pudo evitar recordar aquel día en que Yang se lo regaló. Eran tiempos tan diferentes a los actuales, que compararlos era como ver chocar dos trenes de alta velocidad uno frente al otro.</p><p>¿Aún extrañaba a Yang? Esa pregunta le parecía más que ridícula. Ya no eran niños. Tiempo pasado, tiempo pisado. ¿No es verdad? El coral reseco en el libro cuestionaba su afirmación. Juraba que podría haberlo superado. De hecho así le parecía. Hasta el día en que descubrió con quién había decidido rehacer su vida. Aún le costaba creer que el chico que alguna vez fue su novio y la chica que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga estuvieran casados. Y no por la eventual traición contra ella, sino porque ellos dos eran hermanos.</p><p>Los había visto como tal, se habían presentado como tal, los había reconocido como tal. ¡Hasta se parecían! ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo estaba ciego? Para ella era más que obvio. Había convivido con ellos durante su infancia. ¿Qué pasó? ¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Cómo es que ella no se dio cuenta? No podía evitar recordar el rostro del conejito que le regaló el coral mientras el colgante la transportaba a tiempos que no volverán.</p><p>—Hola —escuchó repentinamente una voz.</p><p>Inmediatamente Lina se volteó a todos lados en busca de aquella voz. Cuando comenzaba a sospechar que era producto de su imaginación, se encontró con una pequeña conejita color rosa mirándola con ternura.</p><p>—¿Cómo está señorita Swart? —la saludó con una sonrisa enormemente adorable.</p><p>Antes de siquiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Lina dio un salto hacia atrás completamente aterrada. Aterrizó de espaldas sobre un montículo de cosas que había apilado. En su mayoría eran libros y hojas. Todo se desparramó por toda la habitación. Volaron hojas de todo tipo, mientras que la pequeña conejita observaba con interés todo el alboroto.</p><p>—¡¿Q-q-qué-qué h-h-ha-ha-haces a-a-a-aquí?! —tartamudeó asustada. Por un instante pensaba que estaba frente a la Yin de su infancia. Que había cobrado vida a través de sus recuerdos, o que había tomado una máquina del tiempo para llegar al presente.</p><p>—¿No se acuerda de mí? —preguntó la conejita comenzando a preocuparse— ¡Soy yo! ¡Yuri!</p><p>Con el alma de regreso a su cuerpo, Lina se puso de pie con la ayuda de la pequeña. Comenzaba a recordar que se trataba de una de las hijas precisamente del matrimonio que estaba recordando. Mientras se limpiaba el polvo, recordó además la conversación que tuvo con su hermana mayor, contándole que acostumbraba a desaparecer y aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba. Jamás pensó en convertirse en una de sus víctimas.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —le volvió a preguntar ya más calmada.</p><p>—Yo quería saber cómo estaba —respondió con inocencia—, y de paso quería hacerle algunas preguntas.</p><p>La palabra «preguntas» atrajo los nervios de Lina. Estaba por cuestionarse si debía revelar la relación sanguínea que tenían Yin y Yang, por lo menos a sus hijos, cuando Yuri llegó justo frente a ella para, posiblemente, exigir dichas respuestas. ¿Era una señal de destino? ¿O estaba sobre analizando todo?</p><p>—Bien, pasa —la invitó a la cocina—. Toma asiento —agregó mientras tiraba unos diarios viejos apilados en una de las sillas. La pequeña se sentó no sin antes absorber cada detalle de la habitación con la mirada.</p><p>—Esto se ve muy triste —sentenció al ver el ambiente pobremente iluminado por una ventana a medio abrir y una bombilla titilante.</p><p>—Es que justo estaba ordenando un poco —respondió la anfitriona mientras sacaba más cachivaches de otra silla para poder instalarse—. ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Viniste con alguien? ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?</p><p>—Entré por los ductos de ventilación —respondió la pequeña apuntando a una entrada de los ductos abierta cerca del techo en el living, justo sobre una pila de cosas que le sirvió de escalera—. Afuera me están esperando Jacob y George. Y no, mis padres no saben que estoy aquí. ¿Puede guardar el secreto?</p><p>—Seguro —respondió Lina con una sonrisa. El momento de soltarlo todo se veía cada vez más tentador. A pesar de todo, esperaba hablar primero con alguno de los hermanos mayores en vez de la pequeña Yuri. Pero si la vida le trajo a la pequeña hasta frente a ella, no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad.</p><p>La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa. Era hora de la verdad.</p><p>—¿Usted conoció a un tal maestro Yo? —fue la primera pregunta lanzada.</p><p>Lina quedó sin habla. No esperaba que la entrevista fuera tan directa. El tiempo de espasmo de la chica le dio tiempo suficiente a Yuri como para seguir revisando el papeleo tirado en el piso. Pronto dejó de prestarle atención a la espera de la respuesta.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? —Yuri cambió la pregunta mientras recogía un papel del suelo. Al voltearlo, se encontró con una fotografía en donde encontró a alguien que le parecía familiar.</p><p>—¡¿También conocías a papá?! —exclamó con emoción mostrándole la imagen. En ella aparecía el joven conejo azul que le regaló el colgante abrazando a la que fue alguna vez una perrita de doce años y que hoy estaba encarando la imagen del recuerdo.</p><p>—Creo que son demasiadas preguntas —intentó calmarla Lina—. ¿Por qué no te sientas y te cuento todo?</p><p>Como si fuera un rayo, Yuri se encontraba instalada en su asiento. Parecía una modelo que mostraba cómo sentarse correctamente en una silla. Expectante, parecía que la pequeña iba a explotar ante el más leve movimiento.</p><p>—Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo? —comenzó Lina—. Primero que todo, sí, conocí a tus padres durante nuestra infancia, y si, también conocí al maestro Yo.</p><p>Los ojos le brillaron de emoción a la pequeña. Eran similares a los ojos del Gato con Botas de Shrek.</p><p>—¡¿De veras?! —exclamó dando un salto—. ¿Y cómo era? ¿Era un tipo agradable? ¿Era un padre cariñoso? ¿Sabía muchos chistes?</p><p>Yuri había olvidado que Jacob le colocó un pequeño micrófono oculto en un botón de su chaqueta. A través de este, el conejo junto a su amigo seguían la conversación a través de la distancia. Antes de partir, Jacob le había listado sus preguntas de interés a su hermana, pero sospechaba que ella las olvidaría completamente apenas finalizara la lista.</p><p>Jacob se había instalado en una banca de un parque cercano junto a su amigo George. Ambos estaban compartiendo un auricular de unos audífonos conectados al receptor del micrófono. Estaban atentos a lo que fuera que escucharan mientras tenían el volumen al máximo.</p><p>A pocos metros de allí, Yang se encontraba paseando con Jimmy. Está de más mencionar que él no era el verdadero Yang, sino que era Carl disfrazado de Yang usando su magia. El pequeño Jimmy se había mostrado muy cercano a él, cosa que llamó la atención de su familia. Por fortuna fue una atención positiva. Según las conclusiones de Yin, el peligro de perder a su padre empujó al pequeño a volver a hablar. Se alegraba saber que en el fondo, Jimmy quería bastante a su padre. Por otro lado, Carl no entendía muy bien la situación. Ni siquiera encontraba la relación entre el ataque del bogart y su mudez. Ni menos la relación entre su reaparición y el regreso del habla del pequeño. Esperaba que Yin tuviera razón y todo fuera porque estuvo a punto de perder la vida y no porque hubiera suplantado a su padre.</p><p>Debido a esa cercanía, había aceptado acompañar a Jimmy a su consulta psicológica. Especialmente luego que Sara informara que le daba todo el tiempo libre que fuera necesario. El doctor Zepbrep se encontraba sorprendido ante el repentino cambio. Su mirada tras sus lentes que se ajustaba con demasiada frecuencia no le daba confianza. Y al parecer al viejo sapo tampoco le trajo mucha confianza Yang, a pesar que no era la primera vez que se veían. Todo esto le acarreaba más dudas que respuestas. Por el bien del niño, todo quedó en una eventual tregua.</p><p>Tras la visita, Carl decidió llevarlo al parque. El pequeño estaba más que feliz. Simplemente se abrazaba de su pierna y le dificultaba caminar. No pudo evitar enternecerse ante el pequeño. No había tenido la oportunidad de compartir tanto con él como ahora. A  fin de cuentas, todos los problemas que estaba acarreando eran por su causa. Él era el motivo de todo.</p><p>Compraron un helado, y siguieron con su recorrido por el parque. Gracias a su concentración por el helado, Jimmy soltó la pierna de su padre y continuó caminando a su lado. Verlo disfrutar del presente, de ser niño, fue un oasis en el desierto. El pequeño que conoció en el hospital estaba lejísimo del pequeño que hoy irradiaba alegría inocente. Esperaba no volverlo a ver más como antes. El Jimmy de ahora era un Jimmy renovado.</p><p>Por primera vez Carl comenzó a meditar la posibilidad de tener hijos. Por su trabajo, había aceptado que era algo imposible para él. La vida que había escogido le impedía tener familia. Había aceptado a Mónica en su vida porque ella había demostrado adaptarse a esta vida. Recorrer el mundo sin importarle el destino, ser capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, poder obtener información y extraer conclusiones detectivescas. Ella fue un milagro en su vida. Aun así, ninguno planteó la idea de tener un hijo. Por primera vez, Carl se imaginaba el poder retirarse de su vida errante como cazador de demonios. Sentar cabeza, comprar una casa en algún pueblito perdido, y vivir con Mónica una vida tranquila. Tal vez ahí estén las condiciones de tener un hijo. ¿Algún día llegaría a eso?</p><p>—Papá —de pronto oyó la voz de Jimmy—, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.</p><p>Su voz sonaba demasiado seria para lo que estaban viviendo. El aire se tensó repentinamente.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo? —respondió su falso padre mientras saboreaba su helado.</p><p>—Sí —el pequeño se detuvo. Su mirada triste le preocupó a Carl.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —Carl se acercó a él, colocando una rodilla en tierra para ponerse a su altura.</p><p>Tras un suspiro, el pequeño preguntó:</p><p>—¿Es verdad que tú y mamá son hermanos?</p><p>Carl paró en seco. Tenía sospechas de que algo sospechaba Jimmy respecto del origen de sus padres. Esta pregunta acababa de confirmarlo. Ahora, era tiempo de responderle. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Le decía la verdad? ¿Qué haría el verdadero Yang? ¿Qué sacaba con ocultarlo? ¿Era él quien debía decirle? ¿Cómo le afectaría? ¿Qué tal si eso daña sus planes? ¿Qué tal si eso afecta su ánimo? ¿Qué tal si eso adelanta los planes del bogart? ¿Qué era lo correcto por hacer en este caso?</p><p>—¿Papá?</p><p>Carl regresó al momento. Lo había pensado demasiado. Jimmy lo observaba con ojos cristalinos. Un brillo inocente que no se atrevía a tocar.</p><p>—Sé que esto es algo difícil para ti —prosiguió—, pero es algo que debo afrontar.</p><p>—¿Por qué dices eso? —se adelantó Carl. Quería confirmar sus sospechas.</p><p>—Porque es algo que él me mostró —respondió.</p><p>—¿Él? ¿Quién?</p><p>Jimmy quedó en silencio. Un silencio que a Carl lo comenzaba a asustar.</p><p>—Por favor Jimmy —le suplicó tomándole su mano libre—, si hay algo que te preocupa, debes contármelo. Tu madre y yo siempre vamos a apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que sea.</p><p>—Por ahora solo quiero la verdad —amenazó el pequeño—. Si no me lo dices tú, Jacob y Yuri me lo van a decir.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Carl sonó confundido.</p><p>—Ellos están sospechando —respondió el pequeño—. Yo quiero saberlo por ti.</p><p>Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, a pesar que el problema era de Yang y no de él. Lo que le preocupaba a Carl era ese «él». ¿Se refería al bogart?</p><p>—Jimmy —el conejo lo abrazó con fuerza. Podía sentir hasta los latidos del pequeño. Jimmy aún seguía ahí, podía hablar, estaba vivo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? Lo último que querría sería perderlo. Ya le estaba tomando cariño.</p><p>—No te preocupes —respondió el pequeño con voz fría—. Él me lo mostró todo.</p><p>De inmediato Carl soltó el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. No quería que esa felicidad que sentía hace solo unos instantes se perdiera tan fácilmente.</p><p>—¿Quién es él? —preguntó directamente.</p><p>—El que me secuestró —respondió.</p><p>Era el bogart. Carl fue comprendiendo todo. Las personas son más fáciles de controlar si están perturbadas. Con esta verdad, pretendía perturbar a Jimmy, para así controlar su poder. Era una buena jugada. Por fortuna, estaba él para detenerlo.</p><p>—Mira, sentémonos en esa banca, y lo conversamos. ¿Te parece? —le ofreció su padre apuntando a una banca cercana.</p><p>El pequeño afirmó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Carl replicó esa misma sonrisa. Era bueno tenerla de vuelta.</p><p>Si la verdad hace más fuerte a Jimmy, era justo lo que le iba a dar. Le haría cruzar el río sin soltarle la mano.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Una última pregunta, claro, es a nombre de mi hermano, porque yo la verdad no le encuentro importancia. Bueno, en fin. ¿Es cierto que papá y mamá son hermanos?</p><p>El aire de confianza que Lina creía se había generado se fue por los suelos. A Yuri le interesaba conocer más al Maestro Yo que otra cosa, y eso le ayudó a desviar el tema. Le contó todo lo que recordaba del viejo panda, lo cual fue suficiente como para mantenerla entretenida. Incluso por momentos la pequeña olvidó la foto que tenía entre sus manos. Le sirvió algo para comer que encontró decente en el refrigerador. Mientras, las horas pasaban. Yuri perdía el foco rápidamente, cosa que ayudaba a Lina a rodear la verdad.</p><p>En el momento en que Yuri se preocupó por las fotos que fue identificando en el suelo, el foco de la conversación regresó a su antigua relación con Yang. Lina se sorprendió a sí misma hablando de sus recuerdos con naturalidad. Temía que le costara un poco más. Pero ahí estaba, hablando de un antiguo amor a una niña de diez años. Incluso pareciera que no se estaba percatando que estaba hablando así del padre de la pequeña.</p><p>Había sido una conversación liberadora. Además, parecía haber cumplido con las expectativas de la pequeña. Ella guardó algunas de las fotos que le pidió a Lina que se las regalara en la cartera de su chaqueta. Entre ellas se encontraba la foto en la que se veía abrazada con el que era su antiguo amor. Parecía todo zanjado. Parecía todo terminado. Yuri se puso de pie agradeciendo el minuto de conversación, cuando lanzó la mortal pregunta.</p><p>—Eeeh, sí, o sea no, o sea —Lina quedó presa de sus nervios. Yuri arqueó una ceja confundida—… mira, es algo complicado de responder con un sí o un no. ¿Me entiendes?</p><p>—No —respondió la pequeña mirándola con detenimiento.</p><p>—Mira —la mente de Lina estaba quedando en blanco. No esperaba ponerse así en un momento como este—, es algo que, que… no estoy muy clara de por dónde empezar.</p><p>—Pues por el principio —respondió con simpleza la pequeña. Ella pensaba que todo había quedado claro. Yin y Yang fueron criados juntos gracias al Maestro Yo. Al menos esa era la teoría que Jacob le había contado. No le encontraba mayor importancia al hecho de si fueron criados como hermanos o compañeros de entrenamiento. Con tal de saber que fueron criados juntos y que el Maestro Yo era su abuelo, le bastaba.</p><p>—Pues la verdad —Lina dio largos respiros, obligando a calmarse. El momento culmine había llegado, y no estaba preparada para eso—… sí, ellos eran hermanos, pero ahora ya no lo son.</p><p>—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Yuri aún más confundida. Se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Eso —sentenció Lina con una sonrisa forzada.</p><p>—¿Entonces son o no son? —intentó buscar aclarar la pequeña.</p><p>—O sea, el Maestro Yo los crió como tal —intentó desenredarse Lina—, pero de ahí a una relación biológica…</p><p>—¿Cómo biológica? —Yuri se sentía como en sus clases de matemáticas.</p><p>—O sea, que tengan los mismos padres —respondió Lina. ¡¿Por qué rayos le costaba tanto?!</p><p>—Hmmm —la pequeña se sujetó el mentón mientras intentaba procesar todo. Al parecer comenzaba a entender todo lo sucedido—… O sea, ¿El Maestro Yo también es papá de mi papá y de mi mamá?</p><p>— ¡Sí! O sea ¡No! —gritó Lina. El corazón parecía que quería arrancarse de su boca. Ya no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos. Sus ojos se estaban por escapar. La imagen entregada confundía aún más a una Yuri que intentaba armar el rompecabezas.</p><p>—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó extrañada.</p><p>Lina corrió hacia el lavaplatos, dándole la espalda a la pequeña. La frustración apareció como un nuevo invitado inesperado a su mente ya confundida. Tenía que decidir si le decía todo a Yuri ahora, o le mentía descaradamente. Esperaba que al darse la vuelta, la pequeña no estuviera. Así no tendría que forzarse a tomar una decisión.</p><p>Abrió la llave y se mojó la cara. El frío refrescante del agua la calmó más de lo que imaginaba. Ya tenía la confianza como para poder enfrentar este dilema. Al voltearse, los ojos lilas de la pequeña la recibieron con preocupación. Era como si Yang la estuviera mirando. Toda confianza alcanzada se fue de inmediato. Solo pudo arrodillarse y abrazarla, mientras salían las primeras lágrimas de sus ojos.</p><p>Yuri no sabía qué pensar. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. No entendía por qué su pregunta le había afectado tanto a Lina. ¿Qué tenía de malo que fueran hermanos? La primera foto que recogió del suelo le hizo entender todo.</p><p>—Sé que usted todavía está enamorada de mi papá —la intentó consolar devolviéndole el abrazo—. Prometo no decirle a nadie lo que me contó.</p><p>Lina la soltó repentinamente. Sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con una sonrisa conciliadora por parte de la pequeña. ¿Era tan evidente? ¿Cómo entregó un mensaje incorrecto sin hablar? ¿O no era tan incorrecto?</p><p>—La verdad encuentro que usted es una persona muy linda —prosiguió Yuri con dulzura—, de seguro papá fue muy feliz con usted mientras fueron novios. Pero ahora él está con mi mamá, y lamento mucho eso. Se nota que usted aún lo echa de menos.</p><p>Lina intentó secarse las lágrimas. No quería que la pequeña siguiera con su discurso. Estaba yendo muy lejos.</p><p>—La verdad no me hubiera importado que usted se hubiera quedado con papá, aunque eso signifique que no naciera —continuó con una sonrisa inocente. Parecía que no le daba el peso que realmente tenían sus palabras.</p><p>—¿Por qué dices eso? —intervino Lina mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. No podía encontrar sus palabras menos que tiernas.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió con sencillez—. No digo que papá no sea feliz con mamá, pero usted también lo hubiera hecho feliz.</p><p>—Al final todo es decisión de  tu papá —respondió Lina. Estaba notando que le costaba menos hablar.</p><p>—Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que lo hizo decidir —respondió la pequeña mientras se sujetaba el mentón—. ¡Pero no se preocupe! ¡Yo lo voy a averiguar! —agregó con un golpe energético— ¡Gracias por todo señorita Swart! ¡Prometo contarle todo lo que descubra! ¡Adiós!</p><p>—¡Espera! —Lina no se esperaba aquella repentina partida, pero su reacción fue tardía. Yuri había abandonado el lugar por el mismo lugar por el cual entró.</p><p>«Por lo menos no tuviste que confirmarle que sus padres eran hermanos» le replicó su mente. Más esa promesa de investigación por parte de Yuri le daba mala espina.</p><p>Metros más allá, en un parque cercano, Jacob y George quedaron sin habla. Siguieron en silencio toda la conversación a través del receptor del micrófono de Yuri, hasta que oyeron que había llegado a su fin.</p><p>—¡No puede ser! —Jacob se quitó el auricular de su oreja molesto— ¡Casi lo tenía! ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo ir?</p><p>—No lo entiendo, ¿qué pasa? —respondió la tortuga mientras enrollaba los auriculares.</p><p>—¡Yuri le hizo la pregunta! —respondió el conejo eufórico—. ¡Y terminó desviando el tema! ¡No tenemos respuesta alguna!</p><p>—Pero tranquilízate —le respondió George—. Suponiendo que la señorita Swart nos hubiera respondido, ¿qué sacamos de todas formas?</p><p>—¡La voy a matar cuando llegue! —exclamó Jacob haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo— ¡Yo mismo hubiera ido si cupiera en los ductos de ventilación!</p><p>—¿Y no podrías ir y tocar la puerta? —propuso George con naturalidad.</p><p>Ante la simpleza de la solución, Jacob solo atinó a golpearse la cara con su palma.</p><p>—Hola chicos —Yuri apareció entre los dos tan rápido como se fue.</p><p>—¡Yuri! —le gritó Jacob—. ¡¿Por qué no insististe en la pregunta de si eran o no hermanos?!</p><p>—Tengo algo mejor que eso —respondió Yuri emocionada—. ¡Fotografías!</p><p>Dicho esto depositó todas las fotografías que había conseguido sobre la banca en donde estaban sentados. Eran aproximadamente diez. En todas ellas se podía ver a Yin y Yang en edades que oscilaban entre los ocho y dieciséis años.</p><p>—¡Increíble! —George recogió una en donde se podía ver a Yin y Yang de once años. Se les veía en primer plano con sus uniformes Woo Foo. Detrás de ellos se veía al Maestro Yo sujetándolos de un hombro a cada uno—. Se parecen mucho —comentó observando a los conejos.</p><p>Jacob lo miró de reojo para luego fijar su vista en la foto que tenía en sus manos. Yuri por mientras estaba ensoñando con la fotografía en donde aparecían Yang y Lina.</p><p>—¿Se imaginan? —comentaba—. Lina Swart: presa de un amor imposible. Atrapada en un sentimiento que la ata a un hombre que la abandonó. ¿Será capaz de reconquistarlo algún día? ¿O vivirá resignada en el fondo del dolor? ¿Podrá ser feliz algún día? ¡Pronto en los mejores cines!</p><p>—¡Genial! ¡Ahora sabemos algo que sabíamos de antes! —le respondió su hermano molesto.</p><p>—Chicos, ¡esto es información valiosísima! —intervino George recogiendo las fotos—. Tenemos una docena de fotos y dos grabaciones de conversaciones. Con esto y un buen análisis, sin duda podemos sacar más información de la que sabemos.</p><p>—¡Oh, vamos! —replicó Yuri a su hermano haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de George—. Al menos ya sabemos que lo que hubo entre papá y Lina si fue real. ¡Tenemos que confirmar el resto de la historia!</p><p>—Pues precisamente lo único que quería confirmar de esta historia era si mamá y papá eran hermanos biológicos —exclamó Jacob furioso mientras apuntaba su índice derecho contra su hermana.</p><p>—Sí, lo son —una voz le dio la respuesta a Jacob.</p><p>Los tres chicos se voltearon, y vieron a Jimmy de pie a su lado. Se veía tranquilo, observándolos como si se tratara de una estatua. Cualquier tipo de perturbación se había ido. Solo había un aura de calma a su alrededor.</p><p>—¡Jimmy! ¿Estás bien? —Yuri corrió a darle un abrazo fraterno.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien —le respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Jacob.</p><p>—Venía con papá cuando los vimos —respondió Jimmy—. Me dijo que me fuera con ustedes porque él tenía que hacer.</p><p>Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos para luego regresas sus miradas a Jimmy.</p><p>—¿Y a qué te referías con eso de que si lo eran? —intentó recapitular George.</p><p>—Hablé con papá —respondió Jimmy sin titubeos—. Me confesó que si era hermano de mamá.</p><p>Fue la frase más potente jamás soltada. Jimmy lo había superado. Aquella conversación con su padre fue más reconfortante de lo que esperaba. Para Yuri no fue más que una curiosidad. Una anécdota complementaria a todo lo que le interesaba. No le daba el real peso al asunto. Para George fue una sorpresa más que grande. Era algo que sospechaba desde que Jacob le planteó el problema. No se esperaba que esas sospechas apuntaran a algo real. Jacob fue el más afectado. Aquella afirmación fue como una daga atravesando su corazón. La incertidumbre lo ponía nervioso. La afirmación terminó por matarlo.</p><p>—¿En serio tu papá te dijo eso? —George lanzó la pregunta que Jacob no se atrevía a lanzar.</p><p>—Sí —respondió Jimmy con seguridad en su voz.</p><p>Tras un silencio que comenzaba a volverse incómodo, Jimmy decidió continuar.</p><p>—Sé que es algo muy difícil de entender. A mí también me asustó. No sabía qué significaba. Pero papá habló conmigo. Una cosa me aseguró: él no nos va a dejar solos. Él y mamá nos van a cuidar y proteger de todo aquel que quiera hacernos daño por culpa de eso. Y yo le creo. Confío en mi papá.</p><p>El silencio se hizo alentador. A los chicos les sorprendió el discurso de Jimmy. Simple, pero efectivo. Era algo que no se esperaban, más aún tras su reciente mutismo.</p><p>—¡Mi pequeño Jimmy! —Yuri lo apretujó emocionada como si se tratara de un osito de felpa.</p><p>—¡Debiste haber estado ahí! —agregó Jimmy—. ¡Debiste haber escuchado a papá!</p><p>—Le preguntaré eso luego —respondió la pequeña soltando a su hermano—. ¿Ven? —agregó dirigiéndose al grupo—. Ya tenemos algo más confirmado. ¡Todo se está aclarando!</p><p>—Sí, creo que eso es un alivio —respondió George rascándose la nuca. Se le notaba incómodo. Sentía que se estaban olvidando de algo. Algo muy importante.</p><p>—¡¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDEN?! —fue el grito de desahogo de Jacob. Nunca se le había visto tan agresivo. Los lentes se le comenzaron a empañar— ¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LES LLEGUE A DAR LO MISMO! ¡ES ALGO GRAVÍSIMO!</p><p> —No importa lo grave que sea —lo confrontó Jimmy con una mirada decidida nunca antes vista—, papá no dejará que nos pase algo malo.</p><p>—Sí —agregó Yuri molesta por la reacción de Jacob—. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo que nuestros padres sean hermanos?</p><p>—Aparte de los problemas legales —intervino George—, pero yo les prometo que no le diré a nadie lo que acabamos de descubrir.</p><p>Jacob apenas podía respirar. Se estaba agitando más de la cuenta. No podía entender que estuviera rodeado de un montón de estúpidos. Tenía que comprobarlo. Quería encarar a papá. Debía escucharlo de sus labios. Años siendo engañado. Todo su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Se sentía solo y sin ser escuchado. Sus llamadas de auxilio eran ignoradas por sus más cercanos.</p><p>—¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? —gritó apuntando su mirada iracunda directo a los ojos de Yuri—. ¡Ah claro! Era evidente. Como eres una tonta de remate no te das cuenta de nada. ¡De nada!</p><p>—Jacob, me estás dando miedo —confesó la pequeña temerosa retrocediendo un par de pasos. Por primera vez Jimmy se veía más valiente que Yuri.</p><p>—Tú nunca tuviste que pasártela en el hospital —continuó su desahogo—. No te prohibieron jugar, no te prohibieron hacer deporte. No te decían qué comer. No te hacían un horario con los remedios que debías tomarte. ¡Jamás viviste con el miedo a morirte porque se te olvidó un remedio! ¡Te la has pasado toda tu vida con tu vida de fantasía! ¡Sin importarte los demás!</p><p>—Jacob, deberías calmarte —intentó intervenir George con preocupación.</p><p>—¿Y sabes por qué me pasa todo esto? —Jacob se acercó peligrosamente a su hermana. Jimmy decidió interponerse para intentar evitar un conflicto mayor—. ¿Sabes por qué? —le gritó en la cara.</p><p>Yuri negó con la cabeza. Estaba asustada. No entendía nada, ni mucho menos qué tenía que ver su enfermedad con la reciente revelación.</p><p>—Tengo una malformación cardiaca crónica que me puede matar en cualquier momento —respondió en un tono bajo pero tenso—. Es una enfermedad genética provocada por, ¿adivinaste? ¡El incesto!</p><p>Yuri lo miró aún más confundida. Lo único que tenía claro era que él estaba enojado con ella, y no sabía cómo solucionarlo.</p><p>—¡Cálmate Jacob! —intervino Jimmy—. Yo más que nadie entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Yo tenía más de una enfermedad genética, y nuestros padres debieron cargar con eso.</p><p>—¡Pero tú ahora estás sano! —su ira fue disparada hacia su hermano— ¡TÚ-ESTÁS-SANO! No sé cómo lo hiciste, ¡pero ahora eres libre! ¿Y qué hay para mí? —el chico se alejó de sus hermanos mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Le dolía bastante, lo que alimentaba su ira—. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué tengo que cargar con esto por el resto de mi vida! ¡Por culpa de ellos!</p><p>Luego se volteó y miró al trío. Apenas se podía mantener en pie. Tenía un dolor generalizado en todo el cuerpo.</p><p>—Si el deseo de Yuri se hiciera realidad, y tuviéramos a Lina como madre, ¡nada de esto me hubiera pasado! ¡NADA!</p><p>Su cuerpo no resistió más y se desplomó en el suelo.</p><p>—¡JACOB! —gritó Yuri mientras los tres se acercaron al aludido. Se encontraba desmayado en el suelo.</p><p>—Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, ¡ahora! —exclamó George asustado.</p><p>En la casa de la familia Chad, Yenny y Jack habían llegado hace bastante rato. Jack había traído a su novia con la intención de estar un rato a solas, pero más atrás llegó su hermana. Venía de regreso con Susan, quien se topó con la desagradable escena a la distancia. Sin mayores miramientos se retiró a su hogar. Aunque en un principio fue algo que preocupó a su amiga, comprendió que por el momento no podía hacer mucho. Pronto olvidó el asunto al comenzar con la preparación de la cena para sus hermanos. Francesca se ofreció a ayudar, y Jack, para no quedar como un flojo, pronto se unió a los quehaceres.</p><p>—Yo en la tele aprendí a preparar sopa instantánea de forma que quede como comida gourmet —comentaba Francesca mientras aliñaba la ensalada—. Que tengamos poco dinero no significa que comamos mal. Yo suelo comprar siempre algo adicional para echarle a la sopa, como queso rallado, charqui, mortadela. Queda para chuparse los dedos.</p><p>Yenny la escuchaba y le respondía con educación. Notaba que ella intentaba caer bien en la familia y respetaba su intento. Por mientras, su principal preocupación era que no se quemara la olla, y pensar en cómo consolar a Susan la próxima vez que vieran. No podía evitar tener un favoritismo hacia su mejor amiga frente a una desconocida a la hora de escoger una cuñada, pero quería darle una oportunidad a Francesca. Si hacía feliz a Jack, bienvenida a la familia.</p><p>—Yenny —entró Jack con una voz apagada. Lo habían mandado hace instantes a contestar el teléfono—. Yuri acaba de llamar. Dice que Jacob está en el hospital.</p><p>Las dos chicas voltearon hacia él mirándolo con espanto.</p><p>—¿Cómo está Jacob? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué más te dijeron? —Yenny apagó el fuego y se quitó los guantes de cocina y el delantal. Parecía actuar como si se supiera el protocolo de emergencia de memoria.</p><p>—Se desmayó en el parque —respondió el chico dejando pasar a su hermana—. Yuri está con él junto con George y Jimmy. Llevan ahí casi una hora.</p><p>—¿Y no que Jimmy estaba con papá? —cuestionó la coneja. Su hermano se encogió de hombros—. Al menos están todos juntos —agregó.</p><p>—¡Es horrible! —exclamó Francesca impresionada dejando la ensalada a un lado.</p><p>—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Jack.</p><p>Yenny se detuvo a pensar un instante, para luego voltearse con la respuesta.</p><p>—Yo iré al hospital —respondió—. Tú quédate aquí y contacta a nuestros padres. Vente al hospital con mamá.</p><p>—Está bien —aceptó el chico.</p><p>—Yo puedo ayudar —intervino Francesca.</p><p>—Lamento mucho que nuestro primer encuentro fuera así —respondió Yenny—. Si quieres puedes acompañar a Jack hasta que se vaya al hospital.</p><p>—Está bien. Yo lo cuido —respondió la cerdita tomando de la mano a su novio, cosa que sorprendió al conejo.</p><p>Luego de eso, Yenny salió raudamente de la casa mientras intentaba contactar con sus hermanos por teléfono. De inmediato Jack la imitó tratando de contactar a sus padres. Su madre respondió de inmediato, prometiendo llegar a casa en breve. De su padre no hubo señales de vida.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!</p><p>Carl había tenido hasta ese minuto uno de sus mejores días. Llegó hasta su pueblo natal en busca de la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan. Ingresó a la academia Woo Foo abandonada. La armería parecía totalmente desvalijada, salvo precisamente por la corbata y tirantes buscados. De colores vistosos, la cucaracha por un momento sintió las mejillas ardiendo ante la posibilidad de tener que usar ese atuendo. Ante un ruido sospechoso, de inmediato se guardó la prenda y se escondió. Con alegría, pudo ver como Jobeaux llegaba con bastantes rasguños, para caer de rodillas decepcionado al no encontrar el objeto que Carl había sustraído segundos antes.</p><p>Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. La cucaracha incluso se aprovechó de robar una fotografía tirada en el suelo de la academia. Un antiguo recuerdo que estampaba a la familia que alguna vez habitó entre sus paredes.</p><p>Nunca hay que tentar a la suerte. Carl entendió eso a la mala. Al voltear por una esquina, chocó de frente con alguien. Recibió la queja del otro mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Quedó congelado al reconocer con quién había chocado. De todas las personas del universo, ¿tenía que ser él? Eso demostraba que el mundo era muy grande y aquel pueblo era demasiado pequeño.</p><p>—¿Carl? ¿Eres tú? ¿En serio eres tú? —su interlocutor también logró reconocerlo. Su sonrisa genuina al reconocerlo le daba una mala espina.</p><p>—¿Herman? —respondió la cucaracha con voz temerosa.</p><p>No, no, no, ¡NO! Su vida solo había mejorado desde el día en que había abandonado a su familia. Jamás tuvo una buena relación con su hermano. Su madre simplemente lo odiaba. Jamás conoció a su padre. Los recuerdos tras su experiencia de «familia» eran por lo menos horribles. Descansó de muchos traumas el día en que decidió continuar sólo. Lo último que deseaba en su vida era volver a caer en el mismo infierno del cual apenas pudo escapar cuerdo.</p><p>—¡Es un milagro! —exclamó su hermano mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Al sentir sus pulmones a punto de reventar, comprendió que su súper fuerza aún no lo había abandonado—. ¡Justo iba a ir con un amigo mío que es detective e iba a ayudarme en tu búsqueda! ¡Y qué cosas! ¡Te encuentro así de fácil!</p><p>Carl no podía pensar con claridad. Además de la presión del abrazo, la euforia con que su hermano lo estaba recibiendo no tenía lógica alguna. Derechamente exigía una explicación.</p><p>—Un momento —Carl creó un aura rojiza a su alrededor que empujó a Herman hacia una distancia prudente. Sonrió al notar que su magia era más poderosa que la fuerza de la hormiga—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?</p><p>—Mamá te necesita —expuso la hormiga con rapidez—. Está muy enferma y su último deseo es volver a verte.</p><p>Carl deshizo el aura. Quería verse imponente. Ya no era el chico que partía con el alma herida. Años de experiencias y aventuras lo habían convertido en alguien diferente. No se iba a dejar arrastrar de nuevo al sitio donde había sufrido tanto.</p><p>—Lleva un mes exigiendo poder volver a verte —continuó Herman con pesar.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó Carl con dureza.</p><p>—Tiene un cáncer terminal —respondió la hormiga—. Todos los médicos que hemos consultado nos han dicho que no hay nada más que hacer. Solo esperar.</p><p>Al no encontrar la respuesta acertada, la hormiga prosiguió con algunos sollozos.</p><p>—La verdad han sido los días más horribles de nuestras vidas. Mamá llora y sufre dolores a diario. Ni siquiera la morfina puede calmarla. Ambos sabemos cuál es el final de ese dolor, y eso me aterra.</p><p>Carl no podía sentir pesar por su madre. Le era literalmente imposible. Solo albergaba un odio que no quería volver a sentir. Mucho menos podía sentir algo por su hermano. A pesar de que era la primera vez en su vida que lo podía ver tan devastado, no era capaz de empatizar con él. Años de golpes, palabras hirientes, humillaciones, pueden dejarse atrás, pero no pueden ser olvidadas. Su suspicacia le hacía temer que todo pudiera ser una trampa para volver a atraparlo.</p><p>—Carl —insistió su hermano sospechando lo que pasaba por su cabeza—, sé que no hemos sido la mejor familia del mundo. De eso hemos estado reflexionando en este último tiempo. Mamá es la más afectada. Sabe que su vida se está acabando, y no quiere irse sin tu perdón. Por favor —la desesperación lo obligaba a hablar cada vez más rápido—, solo dale una última oportunidad. Ven con nosotros, escúchala, cúmplele el último deseo a una moribunda. Te juro que no volverás a saber de nosotros nunca más.</p><p>En su mente, la cucaracha buscaba una excusa para salir de este embrollo. No encontraba correcto ni educado dejarlo de forma cortante. Su discurso le impedía restregarle todo lo malo que le hicieron en el pasado sin quedar como un vengativo ser sin corazón. Pero aun así no quería atarse a ese compromiso. ¿Tenía que esperar una amenaza de muerte para pedirle perdón? ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando aún la necesitaba? Estaba en un punto de no retorno. Ninguna disculpa podía cambiar las cosas.</p><p>De improviso, la hormiga se arrodilló frente a su hermano y se aferró a sus pantalones de franela.</p><p>—Por favor —sollozaba desesperado—, yo mismo te pido perdón por no haber sido un buen hermano contigo. Debí haberte cuidado y protegido, pero el favoritismo de mamá me cegó. ¡Perdóname! —exclamaba mientras secaba sus lágrimas con los pantalones.</p><p>—Por favor, basta, basta —le rogaba Carl avergonzado. La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a voltearse, y temía que demasiado escándalo llamara la atención de la policía. Con cautela intentaba zafarse de la hormiga, pero no podía conseguirlo.</p><p>—Para mí, mamá es lo más importante que tengo —Herman se aferraba con fuerza a la pierna de su hermano—, y haría lo que fuera por ella. ¡Por favor Carl! ¡Ella te necesita! Sé que no ha sido la madre perfecta, ¡pero dale una última oportunidad en su vida! Solo te pido una. Un simple momento para darle una última sonrisa. Te juro que no volverás a saber de mí después de esto.</p><p>Carl comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Sentía que Herman estaba pasando de la ridiculez con su llanto, y que podría traerle problemas si este show continuaba. Llegó al punto de encontrar mejor reencontrarse con el hogar que tanto lo despreció, a extender esta escena por un minuto más.</p><p>—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Iré contigo —aceptó mientras forcejeaba con más fuerza para quitárselo de encima.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —Herman se detuvo en seco y lo observó con ojos llorosos, incrédulo ante la respuesta.</p><p>—Sí, si —respondió la cucaracha—. Iré contigo, hablaré con mamá, escucharé lo que quiere, y me iré. ¿Contento?</p><p>Herman tardó en responder. ¡Creía tan distante y lejana una respuesta afirmativa! Cuando Carl comenzó a convencerse de que era una mala idea haber aceptado, recibió un fuerte abrazo de su hermano.</p><p>—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —respondió con un nudo en la garganta.</p><p>Carl apenas podía respirar ante el yugo que lo asfixiaba. Nuevamente su aura lo empujó un par de metros de distancia. En otro tiempo esto hubiera sido el motivo de una pelea. Ahora Herman, con más madurez, comprendía la situación. No podía dejarse llevar o no podría cumplir el último deseo de su madre.</p><p>—Solo vamos —respondió Carl con hastío.</p><p>En silencio, ambos hermanos se dirigieron de regreso a casa. Carl, aunque pretendía no aparentarlo, se sentía como un cerdo siendo arrastrado al matadero. No había notado que acababa de ser transportado al 2007. Aquellos años en que solo era un niño. Aquellos años en que su gran propósito en la vida era ganarse el amor de su madre. Aquellos años en que los gemelos Chad acostumbraban a darle una paliza. Una rabia interna se iba acumulando a cada paso que daba. Quería gritarle a su madre apenas la viera. ¿Por qué demonios no fue una buena madre con él? ¿Cuál fue su crimen? ¿Acaso nacer había sido su único crimen? ¿Qué culpa tenía él de su propia existencia? ¿Por qué merecía todo su rechazo?</p><p>En el fondo del horizonte lentamente se iba irguiendo aquel castillo en el que había crecido. Cuando se fue durante su adolescencia, juró jamás volver a pisarlo. Nunca imaginó que iba a romper la promesa de aquel adolescente. Mientras, a su lado Herman le contaba todo lo que había cambiado durante todos estos años en el pueblo. A la cucaracha no le interesaba mayormente, hasta que llegó a la parte de los gemelos Chad.</p><p>—Hace mucho que no sé de ellos —comentaba Herman—. Solo sé que todo se acabó el día en que murió el panda. Tras su muerte los chicos se fueron del pueblo. Simplemente fue como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Supongo que extrañaban demasiado a su padre y se fueron por un cambio de aire. Al menos esa es la historia más comentada en el pueblo.</p><p>Cuando Carl al fin quedó expectante con el discurso de su hermano, él se calló. La cucaracha volteó a ver el motivo de su silencio. Herman prosiguió:</p><p>—Desde el día en que murió el panda, mamá no  fue la misma. Se le notó muy intranquila. Yo sabía que ella quería al panda. Supongo que lamentaba jamás haberle dicho algo, aunque creo que era más que obvio que sí se gustaban. Quizás no le dijo nada por mi alergia, pero por hacerla feliz hubiera vivido con pastillas anti alergia —suspiró—. En fin, supongo que ya es tarde para cualquier cosa.</p><p>Ambos siguieron su marcha en silencio. Habían pasado dieciséis años desde la muerte del panda. Entre la muerte del Maestro Yo y la partida de sus hijos, él había conseguido huir de casa. Había alcanzado a ver lo intranquila que se había quedado su madre tras la muerte de Yo, al punto de ni siquiera notar la partida de su hijo. No era de extrañar que quisiera a un extraño más que a él.</p><p>Llegaron a la entrada de su casa. Los recuerdos bombardearon a la cucaracha. Ninguno de ellos era agradable. Su familia se encargó de que su infancia y adolescencia fuera un mar de lágrimas y decepciones. Una historia que no le desearía ni al peor de sus enemigos. Carl respiró profundo. El lugar no había cambiado nada con el correr de los años. Una enorme entrada que le daba la bienvenida a un enorme pasillo de piedra. En cada rincón le asaltaba un recuerdo de su infancia. Desde donde su hermano lo golpeaba, hasta las palabras hirientes de su madre, pasando por sus sollozos en secreto por su miserable vida, su soledad por su reputación arruinada, y sus esperanzas cada vez más destrozadas. Una tortura mental.</p><p>—Es por aquí —Herman lo guió a través de la casa. La hormiga no sabía qué decirle, temiendo que su hermano se escapara sin llegar a destino. El silencio era el mejor compañero.</p><p>El corazón le empezó a latir a Carl. Por primera vez sentía que no estaba preparado para esto. Era como dar un salto en caída libre por primera vez. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar tras toparse con su madre. Ni mucho menos podía sospechar qué era lo que ella realmente quería de él a estas alturas. Encontraba muy probable que ella le abriera una última herida antes de su partida.</p><p>—Es aquí —Herman le informó que del otro lado de la puerta frente a la que se detuvieron se encontraba mamá.</p><p>Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle a la cucaracha. Sencillamente no estaba listo para esto. Temía que detrás de esa puerta estuviera la dragona que alguna vez intentó criarlo, lista para someterlo con un solo grito. Pronto se percató que estaba en una pesadilla.</p><p>—¿Sabes?, creo que yo iré primero y le diré que estás aquí —se adelantó su hermano al ver el estado de Carl. La cucaracha apenas era capaz de oírlo.</p><p>La puerta rechinó con fuerza mientras se abría dejando pasar a Herman. Carl estaba atrapado en una pesadilla. Se quedó estático en su lugar. De otro lado pudo oír los gritos de su madre. Eran exactamente igual a lo que recordaba. No podía moverse. Estaba solo. Pronto sería consumido por su propio pasado. Por idiota. Por caer en la trampa más obvia de todas. No debió volver. Nunca debió volver.</p><p>—Entra —Herman se asomó por la puerta, invitándolo a pasar. Carl no se movió—. Mamá quiere verte —no hubo respuesta—. Está feliz de por fin poder volver a verte —agregó con una sonrisa—. No te volverá a hacer daño, te lo prometo.</p><p>La cucaracha juntó valor y entró a la habitación. Apenas podía respirar. Sentía un malestar en todo su cuerpo. Los nervios lo estaban comiendo vivo. Apenas podía entender por qué estaba ahí. Prefería saltar por la ventana e ir a parar al otro lado del mundo. Pero no, estaba enfrentando su peor demonio: su pasado.</p><p>—¿Carl? ¿Eres tú?</p><p>La persona que estaba en cama ya no era lo que había dejado atrás como madre. La imponente dragona escupe fuego hoy apenas era un montón de arrugas a punto de resecarse, envuelta en un pijama de polar y una bata de seda. Los ojos se encontraban hundidos, la dentadura a medias, la mirada cansada, las manos temblorosas. Parecía una ancianita sin fuerzas de dañar ni a una mosca.</p><p>Carl se acercó lentamente hacia la cama. Su madre le sujetó un brazo apenas lo tuvo al alcance. Su agarre parecía desesperado, como si temiera que se la llevase un tornado.</p><p>—¡Oh Carl! ¿Realmente eres tú? —volvió a preguntar con un hilo de voz.</p><p>—Sí, soy yo —respondió la cucaracha.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! —respondió la dragona con ilusión mientras poco a poco acercaba su segunda mano al brazo sujetado—. ¡Carl! ¡Oh mi Carl!</p><p>La cucaracha apenas podía tolerar la incomodidad. Solo una vez en la vida lo trató con cariño, y encima fue por culpa de un hechizo. Su madre sonrió débilmente mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer. Lamentó no preguntar si además del cáncer tenía demencia senil.</p><p>—Herman, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? —pidió su madre.</p><p>Aquella pregunta encendió las alertas de la cucaracha.</p><p>—Si madre —aceptó la hormiga con una reverencia. Carl hubiera rogado que se quedara. La incomodidad sería mayor estando a solas.</p><p>—Carl, hijo mío —prosiguió su madre una vez a solas. Su voz se hallaba cada vez más debilitada—. ¡Tantos años que no te veía! ¡Estás mucho más grande y fuerte! ¿A qué te dedicas?</p><p>—Soy cazador de demonios —respondió inseguro.</p><p>—¡Cazador de demonios! —exclamó—. ¡Eso es algo maravilloso! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.</p><p>Encontraba tan hipócritas sus palabras que llegaba a darle asco.</p><p>—Carl —el tono de su madre se apagó—, lamento mucho lo que te hice durante tu infancia. Estoy consciente de que para ti fui la peor madre del mundo. Sé que mis palabras moribundas no compensarán todo el daño que te hice, y no te pido que me perdones. Lo único que te pido es que me escuches hasta el final. Necesito confesarte algo.</p><p>El discurso le parecía tan banal a la cucaracha hasta la extraña petición. La confesión había atraído su atención. A pesar que pudiera ser un golpe más grande que todo el daño que ya le había hecho, él quería enfrentarlo de todas formas. Su madre apretó más su brazo ante su silencio.</p><p>—¿Qué quiere? —su voz salió más brusca de lo que esperaba. La anciana notó esto.</p><p>—Necesito soltar esto antes que me lleve la muerte —rogó—. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que eso será muy pronto. Eres el único que puede hacer algo con este secreto.</p><p>Un sudor frío recorrió el espinazo de la cucaracha. Podía sentir el aura del ángel de la muerte aproximarse a esa habitación. Sabía que el alma de su madre no descansaría en paz si no la dejaba desahogarse. Podría haber sido una hermosa venganza, pero él no era así. Además, su espíritu lo perseguiría de por vida, algo que sería molesto para su futuro.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme? —no podía evitarlo. Quería cortarla en rebanadas con cada palabra. Su madre notó esto, pero no tenía otra opción. Tras un suspiro, soltó el brazo de su hijo, y comenzó su discurso.</p><p>»No sé si sabías, pero hace muchos años yo era amiga del Maestro Yo. Fuimos amigos de infancia. Realmente él era alguien divertido. El único problema que tenía eran sus maestros. Los Maestros Ti y Chai fueron muy duros con él. Él sufrió mucho por culpa de ellos. Ese par de idiotas, en nombre de su sentado Woo Foo, cometieron el peor crimen de la historia.</p><p>»Yo conoció una chica, de la cual se enamoró. Se llamaba Yanette, y provenía de una familia de campesinos de esta zona. Aunque me dolió que su amor no fuera correspondido conmigo, me alegró ver cómo él era feliz con ella. Sus maestros en cambio, ellos la odiaban, e intentaban separarlos un montón de veces. Incluso más de una vez tuve que ayudarlos para que pudieran verse a escondidas. A pesar de todo, Yo nunca quiso renunciar a su entrenamiento Woo Foo. Esperaba poder vivir de eso al lado de su amada.</p><p>—La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue el día en que Yanette quedó embarazada —la voz se había debilitado tanto que Carl terminó sentándose en la cama expectante a sus palabras—. Ti y Chai se enteraron el día en que ella dio a luz. Yo estaba muy ilusionado, aún con la esperanza de poder combinar su vida familiar con el Woo Foo. Yanette dio a luz a dos hermosos conejitos, uno rosa y uno azul…</p><p>—Espera —la interrumpió Carl—, ¿acaso Yanette es…?</p><p>—Sí —afirmó los pensamientos de su hijo—, ella es la madre de Yin y Yang.</p><p>Un silencio helado atravesó la habitación. La revelación realmente atrajo la atención de Carl. Más que saber quién era la madre de Yin y Yang, le interesaba saber cómo desapareció de sus vidas.</p><p>—El día en que nacieron —prosiguió su madre—, llegaron Ti y Chai. Con un hechizo Woo Foo, les borraron la memoria a sus padres. Yo cayó con facilidad, pero Yanette luchó. Le aplicaron el hechizo con tal potencia que terminaron por corromperle la mente.</p><p>—¿Le corrompieron la mente? —cuestionó Carl intrigado.</p><p>—Sí —respondió la dragona—. Quedó en un estado deplorable. No hablaba, no comía. Parecía ausente de este mundo. Solo quedó ahí, con la mirada perdida. Nunca más volvió a ser la misma.</p><p>Tras un nuevo silencio, continuó su narración:</p><p>»Yo continuó con su entrenamiento olvidando que alguna vez tuvo familia. Los niños fueron a parar a un orfanato hasta que los propios espíritus Woo Foo los trajeron de regreso con su padre. De Yanette no se supo nada. Ti y Chai borraron de la mente de todo el pueblo la existencia de esta historia, incluyéndome.</p><p>»Volví a recordar todo hace un par de meses cuando me diagnosticaron cáncer. Toda mi vida pasó por delante de mí, descubriendo esa parte de la historia que habían borrado de mi mente. Con mis últimas fuerzas, me dediqué a buscar información sobre el paradero de Yanette. En mi mesita de noche tengo un sobre con toda la información recopilada.</p><p>Su madre se volteó hacia el mueble, invitando a su hijo a abrirlo. Carl lo observó por un instante antes de abrir el cajón.</p><p>—Es un sobre completamente blanco —le indicó su madre.</p><p>Carl hurgueteó entre varias cosas sin importancia hasta dar con el sobre.</p><p>—Ahí se encuentra el nombre completo de Yanette y la dirección del centro psiquiátrico donde fue a parar —le explicó—. Cuando lo descubrí, ya no fui capaz de ponerme de pie. Ya nunca podré volver a reencontrarme con ella, y quizás ella ni siquiera se acuerde que tiene un par de hijos.</p><p>La cucaracha abrió el sobre. En una hoja blanca, con tinta azul y una letra clara se encontraba escrito: «Yanette Swart. Centro psiquiátrico “El último atardecer”. Paseo Lorem ipsum dolor, 96ª».</p><p>Carl intercambiaba miradas entre el papel y su madre. Era un dato que, en manos de Yin y Yang, podía cambiar sus vidas para siempre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el intermediario?</p><p>—¿Herman sabe de todo eso? —le cuestionó.</p><p>—No —le respondió su madre—. Le he intentado decir, pero él no me quiere creer. Piensa que estoy desvariando, que estoy loca. Él nunca fue bueno en entender estas cosas.</p><p>—N-no lo entiendo —los nervios estaban tomando su voz—. ¿Qué se supone que quiere que haga con esto?</p><p>—La verdad no puede seguir oculta, Carl —su madre se apresuró en sujetar la mano libre de la cucaracha—. Esos tipos destruyeron a una familia por culpa de sus caprichos del Woo Foo. Yanette merece volver a ver a sus hijos aunque sea una vez más. Por favor Carl, no dejes que la verdad se pierda. Además, Yin y Yang merecen saber qué ocurrió con su madre.</p><p>Tenía un punto. La verdad debía prevalecer. Sin embargo, la verdad se interponía con los planes de la cucaracha. Nuevamente centró su mirada en la dirección. Conocía el lugar. Se encontraba a las afuera del pueblo. Podía dar un vistazo rápido antes de partir. Aún quedaba tiempo para la fiesta del Patriarca.</p><p>—Carl —oyó un hilo de voz—. Gracias por escucharme.</p><p>Al volver a centrar su vista en su madre, la encontró con los ojos cerrados. Su sonrisa débil quedó plasmada para siempre en su rostro. Se acabó.</p><p>Carl no pudo quedarse un simple rato como deseaba. Más bien por respeto y por su última historia contada, se quedó para los funerales. Herman lloraba como un niño pequeño. Desconsolado, derramaba lágrimas y mocos. Carl fue el único que estuvo ahí para apoyarlo. Poca gente fue al funeral. La mayoría eran desconocidos. Los pocos conocidos con los que se topó era gente sin importancia para él.</p><p>Sentía un vacío en su interior. Ella confió en él para depositar su último gran secreto. Podía entenderla. Herman jamás fue bueno en temas delicados. Él por su parte, sentía una enorme responsabilidad graficada en aquel papel. La única herencia recibida por su madre fue un secreto.</p><p>Tras el final del responso, Carl se fue de la ciudad. Caminó paso a paso hacia su siguiente destino. Se dirigió al famoso centro psiquiátrico. Daba un paso delante de otro. Aún sentía la consternación por la reciente revelación. A pesar que lo meditó bastante, aún le costaba creer todo lo contado. Había sido mucha información en poco tiempo. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Quería empezar a confirmar la información. Quería armar este rompecabezas.</p><p>—Buenos días, ¿en qué podemos atenderlo? —una amable yegua con un uniforme completamente blanco se instaló frente a él apenas puso un pie al interior del edificio. El lugar se encontraba en la cima de una colina. Los pasos finales fueron mucho más difíciles para la cucaracha.</p><p>—Buenos días —respondió Carl—, busco a Yanette Swart. ¿Está internada en este lugar?</p><p>La yegua no respondió. Carl pudo notar su rostro de espanto.</p><p>—Sí —contestó finalmente—. ¿Es un familiar suyo?</p><p>—Soy un enviado de sus hijos —no demoró en responder—. Ellos quieren confirmar si ella está aquí. La han estado buscando por todo el país.</p><p>—Okey. Sígame —la enfermera se volteó indicándole el camino.</p><p>El lugar era demasiado blanco para su gusto. Los objetos más oscuros que podía encontrar eran variantes del tono pastel. De vez en cuando se topaban con otra enfermera con el mismo uniforme, recorriendo los pasillos sin desviar siquiera la mirada. Había muchos cuartos con puertas grises. Carl sospechaba que pudieran tratarse de más pacientes.</p><p>—La señorita Swart lleva treinta y cuatro años en este lugar —le explicaba la enfermera durante el trayecto—. No se ha sabido absolutamente nada de ninguna clase de familiar o amigo. Esto no ha servido de mucha ayuda a la hora de tratarla con su enfermedad.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó Carl.</p><p>—Una variante de amnesia con pérdida de su capacidad cognitiva —respondió la enfermera—. Un día ella apareció en la puerta de nuestro centro, y desde entonces la estamos cuidando aquí. Ella no recuerda nada, no dice nada. Con suerte reacciona a los días cálidos y a nuestras atenciones. Sabemos su nombre gracias a su documentación, pero a pesar de que hemos puesto avisos en los diarios, nadie respondió por ella.</p><p>—Vaya, eso es muy lamentable —contestó Carl.</p><p>—Sí —respondió la enfermera sin evitar mostrar molestia en su voz—. Hay gente muy cruel que abandona a sus seres queridos solo porque los consideran una carga. ¿Dónde está el amor en todo esto? La señorita Swart lleva años abandonada a su suerte, ¡y a nadie le ha importado! ¿Es que acaso no tienen consideración?</p><p>—La peor parte es que les arrebatan a sus hijos —agregó Carl—. Ellos tienen alrededor de treinta y cuatro años de edad, y fueron abandonados en un orfanato.</p><p>—¡Ay Dios mío! —exclamó la enfermera.</p><p>—Ellos jamás supieron de su madre —agregó Carl—. Hace poco dieron con la pista de este lugar, y me enviaron a verificar la información.</p><p>La enfermera se volteó y lo miró sin hablar.</p><p>—Toda una familia fue destruida —agregó la cucaracha—. Es momento de repararla.</p><p>La enfermera le sonrió. Ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su destino.</p><p>—Aquí es —le informó abriendo una de las puertas.</p><p>A la luz solar colada por una ventana, pudo ver a una coneja morada instalada en un sillón. Era bastante vieja. Sus cejas estaban poblándose con canas. Su pelaje se veía crespo como el algodón. Su mirada celeste se encontraba perdida en otra dimensión. Era idéntica a una versión anciana de Yin y Yang. Lo que vio era una evidencia más que real de lo contado por su madre.</p><p>—Señora Yanette —la enfermera se acercó con cautela a la anciana—, tiene visita.</p><p>Carl se acercó detrás de la enfermera. La anciana se volteó hacia la enfermera, para luego regalarle una mirada vacía a la cucaracha. No pudo evitar recordar a Jimmy con esa mirada. Definitivamente era matriarca de toda esa familia.</p><p>—Él viene a verla —le informó la enfermera—. Pasa, pasa —le indicó a Carl.</p><p>Él se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella. La coneja le regaló el único tipo de mirada que era capaz de dar.</p><p>—¿Usted es Yanette Swart? —fue lo único que se le vino a la mente preguntar.</p><p>—Él viene de parte de sus hijos —agregó la enfermera con emoción—. ¡Sus hijos la han estado buscando todos estos años! ¡No es maravilloso!</p><p>La señora sencillamente no entendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.</p><p>—Espere un poco —Carl recordó la foto que había recogido de la academia, la sacó de su bolsillo y se la presentó—. Esta es su familia.</p><p>En treinta y cuatro años, la coneja tuvo su primera reacción. Sostuvo la foto entre sus manos, las cuales temblaban como si tuviera Parkinson. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, mientras el sollozo no se hizo esperar.</p><p>—Yo —balbuceó con voz entrecortada. Luego, abrazó la fotografía, aferrándose a un pedazo de felicidad que creía perdida.</p><p>Carl y la enfermera se quedaron estáticos, respetando la reacción de la anciana. La cucaracha no pudo evitar emocionarse ante el hecho. El nudo en su garganta pudo evitar que brotaran sus lágrimas. Sin duda estaba haciendo un acto noble.</p><p>Su propia madre no merecía haberlo sido, pero terminó criando a dos. Una madre desconocida, que de seguro hubiera sido mejor madre que la suya, nunca tuvo la oportunidad siquiera de conocer a sus hijos. La vida era muy injusta. Tenía la esperanza de poder revertirlo.</p><p>«Hay Carl, ¿cómo no fuiste capaz de reconocerme?» pensaba la enfermera que estaba justo al lado de él. Mónica no hizo mucho para esconder su identidad. Solo se cambió el peinado, cambió el color de la sombra de sus ojos y se echó más rubor. La única explicación era que Carl estaba demasiado preocupado como para reconocer a otra personas. Se quedó en silencio a su lado, observando como la esperanza comenzaba a brotar en el corazón de una anciana.</p><p>Ya habría tiempo para secuestrarla.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Muchas gracias señor.</p><p>Un golpe helado recorrió la espalda de Carl al oír aquellas palabras del pequeño. De inmediato se forzó a mantener el control frente a la posibilidad de verse descubierto delante de Jimmy. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque. El pequeño disfrutaba de un helado mientras lo observaba con atención. Su mirada color lila parecía sagaz y viva. Era como si fuera capaz de ver más allá de la ilusión y confrontara a la cucaracha que había detrás.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Jimmy continuó.</p><p>—Sé que no eres mi padre. Él jamás me hubiera dicho lo que me dijiste.</p><p>Las sospechas eran ciertas. Carl se encontraba al descubierto. Se sentía desnudo frente a una mirada a prueba de engaños.</p><p>—Jimmy —balbuceó. El verdadero Yang podría haber replicado de algún modo, pero ante la seguridad que presentaba el pequeño era imposible. Se había fortalecido mucho desde la primera vez que lo había visto.</p><p>—Sé que en realidad eres el hombre que me salvó de ese tipo malo que me secuestró la otra vez.</p><p>Carl quedó congelado. Temía que todo su plan quedara desbaratado con una simple oración pronunciada por aquel niño de apenas ocho años.</p><p>—Y te lo quiero agradecer —su mirada fue acompañada por una sonrisa de dientes de leche—. Sé que todo lo estás haciendo por mí. Es por eso que te quiero decir que no haré nada que pueda empeorar las cosas. De hecho quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda. Confío mucho en ti.</p><p>El escenario se había dado vueltas por completo. Hace instantes era Carl quien mantenía un misterio que iba a revelar a Jimmy. Ahora era Carl quien tenía las preguntas y Jimmy las respuestas.</p><p>—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir. Ya no podía asegurar que era capaz de ocultar su impresión.</p><p>El silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido del ambiente: cantos de aves en las ramas de los árboles, niños jugando, autos pasando cerca, vendedores cercanos, conversaciones a lo lejos, timbres de bicicletas, vida.</p><p>—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Carl terminó por reincorporarse cruzándose de brazos. Quería mostrar una actitud firme, dispuesto a apaciguar cualquier amenaza que lo pusiera en peligro.</p><p>—Este —la seguridad que acompañaba al pequeño comenzaba a abandonarlo—… es lo que dije. Sé que no eres papá. Eres alguien más. Alguien en quien siento que puedo confiar mucho más que en papá.</p><p>—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó el aludido frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—No lo sé —el pequeño se volteó hacia su helado a medio derretir, buscando las palabras correctas—, es simplemente una intuición demasiado fuerte. Es imposible no hacerle caso. ¿Acaso está equivocada?</p><p>—¿Qué clase de intuición? —Carl se encontraba intrigado.</p><p>Tras un instante de mutismo, Jimmy suspiró y respondió:</p><p>—No sabría explicarlo. Solo sé que desde que saliste del hospital, comencé a sentir una tranquilidad y una seguridad a tu lado que nunca había sentido antes. Es como un poder invisible que sale de ti. Algo diferente que jamás había sentido con papá. Tú no eres papá, pero eres alguien bueno, y el único que siento que me puede proteger.</p><p>Carl escuchó con atención y meditó sus palabras. Sin saberlo, Jimmy estaba describiendo lo que era sentir el poder místico de alguien más. Es algo muy complejo y que se requiere de gran concentración. El bogart tenía razón al valorar el poder que tenía el pequeño. Era tan buena su percepción que lo había comprendido todo sin siquiera abrir la boca.</p><p>—Desde que llegaste ya no tengo miedo —prosiguió—. Sé que mientras estés aquí, nada me podrá hacer daño.</p><p>—Vaya, realmente me sorprendiste —habló por primera vez el usurpador—. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de descubrirme, especialmente usando una intuición que parece más desarrollada que incluso la de tu madre —el niño sonrió ante el cumplido—. La verdad, tienes razón en absolutamente todo. Estoy aquí por ti, y solo busco asegurarme que nadie malo te vuelva a hacer daño.</p><p>—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Jimmy de improviso. Tenía una duda que quería resolver.</p><p>Carl dudó un momento en responder. Tampoco quería que alguien le arrancara la verdad al pequeño y ambos terminaran en problemas.</p><p>—¿Puedo llamarlo señor Carl? —volvió a preguntar.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —respondió de inmediato el aludido mientras aún no podía escapar de su asombro al ver que aparentemente había adivinado hasta su nombre.</p><p>—El señor Carl era quien pretendía ayudarme en el hospital —respondió—. Supe por las noticias que a él lo estaban acusando de secuestrarme, lo que no es cierto. Además Yuri dice que es alguien agradable.</p><p>Cualquier palabra que Carl quería expulsar de su boca terminaba atropellada en la punta de su lengua. Jimmy se volteó hacia él con curiosidad.</p><p>—¿Usted es el señor Carl?</p><p>No respondió. Jimmy simplemente sonrió.</p><p>—Prometo que no le diré a la policía —respondió con una sonrisa—. Especialmente porque sé que usted está aquí para protegerme.</p><p>Las ideas volaban a mil por hora al interior de la mente del brujo. Era más que el simple desarrollo avanzado de una intuición formidable. Si pudiera entrenarlo, podría convertirse hasta en un profeta o un adivino. Era cierto, Jimmy tenía demasiado potencial. Si otras fueran las circunstancias, le hubiera encantado ser su maestro.</p><p>—No te preocupes por eso —respondió regalándole un abrazo—. Digamos que soy tu ángel guardián.</p><p>Tras estas palabras el pequeño le devolvió el abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.</p><p>—Gracias por todo, señor Carl.</p><p>Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de la cucaracha. En todo su afán solo se había encontrado con voces desconfiadas o malignas. Lo más cercano al afecto en su vida había sido Mónica, a quien no veía desde hace meses. Era un niño muy especial. Solo quería cuidarlo y protegerlo. Eliminar todo lo que amenazara con dañarlo. Daría hasta su vida en ello de ser necesario.</p><p>—¿Está llorando? —preguntó Jimmy al ver el rostro de su padre tras el abrazo.</p><p>—No —respondió mientras tocaba el borde de sus ojos, descubriendo que estaba equivocado—, bueno, tal vez un poco —el nudo en su garganta le había impedido sentir cualquier lágrima brotar.</p><p>El pequeño se aferró a su padre por la cintura. A ninguno de los dos le importó que la chaqueta de Yang terminara manchada con el helado de chocolate a medio derretir.</p><p>—¿Te puedo preguntar qué piensas de lo que… pasó con tus padres? —era el turno de Carl de hacer las preguntas.</p><p>—¿Se refiere a eso de que son hermanos? —preguntó de vuelta el pequeño.</p><p>Carl asintió con la cabeza. El silencio regresó entre ambos.</p><p>—Pues —se notaba que cuidaba cada palabra a pronunciar—… mis papás son los mejores papás del mundo. No quiero que por eso me separen de ellos. Mi mamá siempre se ha preocupado porque me tomara todos mis remedios. Mi papá siempre me ha hecho sonreír. Yo los quiero mucho, y no quiero que las personas le hagan daño por culpa de eso.</p><p>Tras un rato de miradas mutuas, Carl habló con determinación:</p><p>—¿Sabes Jimmy? Sabes que estoy aquí para protegerte, y si para ti tus padres son tan importantes, también me encargaré que nunca te separen de ellos. Te lo prometo.</p><p>Aquellas palabras fueron premiadas por un nuevo abrazo de parte del pequeño. Esta vez las lágrimas vinieron del menor. Carl simplemente le respondió el abrazo con ternura.</p><p>—Por cierto, ¿qué fue de papá? —tras un rato y de calmar la emoción, Jimmy decidió lanzar su pregunta.</p><p>—Tranquilo, está en un lugar seguro —mintió. Increíblemente aquella mentira fue aceptada con una sonrisa por parte del pequeño. La verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de la verdadera ubicación de Yang, pero esperaba averiguarlo pronto.</p><p>Rato más tarde Carl divisó a los hermanos de Jimmy en una banca cercana en el mismo parque. Le pidió a Jimmy que regresara a casa con ellos, puesto que él debía atender un asunto urgente. La urgencia no era para menos. Antes de asistir a la fiesta del Patriarca, escondió la famosa corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan en un lugar secreto en aquel mismo parque. Ahora era el momento de recuperarlos. Esperaba aplicar el hechizo aquella misma noche y al otro día traer de regreso al verdadero Yang. La reciente confianza surgida por parte de Jimmy era una de las primeras y mejores ventajas que había recibido desde que emprendió esta misión.</p><p>Se escabulló por entre unos matorrales, no sin antes cerciorarse que hubiera pocas personas y estas estuvieran concentradas en sus propias ocupaciones. Detrás de un tronco había dejado un portal secreto en donde ocultaba su preciado botín. Al encontrarse frente a éste, alzó sus dos índices. Esperaba iluminarlos con una luz brillante y anaranjada, con la cual dibujar una imagen secreta en el aire y abrir el portal para extraer aquellos objetos. Nada sucedió inicialmente. El conejo se concentró y lo intentó por lo menos unas diez veces. En ningún caso resultó su hechizo.</p><p>Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con su palma derecha. Se lo merecía. Su plan era tan detallado, pero olvidó un detalle que en aquel instante se burlaba de él. El hechizo protector de la caja fuerte exigía que la misma persona que activó el hechizo lo desactivara. En ese instante no era precisamente él, sino que Yang. Este «disfraz» engañaba al hechizo, y no lo reconocía. Podía deshacerse de su imagen de Yang para recuperar la corbata y los tirantes, pero no podría regresar a su imagen de Yang sin el sujeto original, cosa que era imposible porque no sabía dónde estaba.</p><p>Cuando su frustración había llegado a su tope máximo, alguien le tapó los ojos.</p><p>—Mi muñequito de turrón con nuez.</p><p>Esa voz y esa frase le helaron la sangre. De un salto se alejó medio metro y se volteó hacia quien lo acababa de sorprender. Estaba en lo cierto frente a sus sospechas.</p><p>—¿M-m-mo-mo-monica? —balbuceó. Sentía que temblaba de pies a cabeza.</p><p>Frente a él se encontraba la yegua que era su pareja. Se le veía con una sonrisa burlona, una mirada jovial y un traje negro que parecía ser un hábito.</p><p>—¡Carl! ¡Tanto tiempo! —le respondió mientras intentaba ocultar su risa por su reacción.</p><p>La cucaracha se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Sus manos azuladas eran la única prueba de que aún seguía tras la imagen de Yang. Era la segunda persona ese día que lo dejaba al descubierto.</p><p>—¿C-c-có-cómo sabes que soy yo? —tartamudeó. No se atrevía a mover ni el más mínimo músculo.</p><p>—Solo Carl vendría a buscar lo que ocultó Carl aquí —respondió apuntando al árbol. Su risa apenas podía ser aguantada.</p><p>La cucaracha apenas podía respirar. La mirada jovial de su novia lentamente fue tranquilizándolo. Todo era muy confuso todavía. La risa finalmente no fue aguantada y la yegua lanzó una risotada contagiosa que espantó los nervios de la cucaracha.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Carl una vez que por fin pudo recuperar el habla.</p><p>—Vine a buscarte —respondió mientras se acercaba a él—. ¡Hace mucho que no nos veíamos!</p><p>Lo abrazó efusivamente y rápidamente intentó robarle un beso. Ante el hecho, Carl logró evadirla y alejarse con rapidez. Aún tenía conciencia que no se veía bien que un hombre casado se estuviera dando besos con una monja.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —las preguntas de Carl explotaron en su cabeza ante la presencia de su novia. La confusión, el temor a ser descubierto, el miedo a que su plan fracasara, el terror de fallarle a Jimmy, todo se convertía en un enemigo invisible que lo atacaba por sorpresa.</p><p>Mónica volvió a reírse con más ímpetu que nunca. Parecía divertirse ante el desconcierto de su novio. Ahora ella tenía el toro por las astas. Ella tenía las respuestas. Ahora, era momento de incluirlo a él en sus planes, y demostrarle que ella también podía involucrarse en historias enredadas tras la verdad.</p><p>—Sígueme —le dijo guiñando un ojo.</p><p>La yegua retomó su caminata. Carl de inmediato la siguió. Aún estaba plagado de preguntas, pero confiaba en Mónica. Esperaba en su destino poder encontrar tan ansiadas respuestas.</p><p>Caminaron por varias cuadras hacia un sector residencial. Era un barrio sencillo y tranquilo, con todas las casitas iguales en arquitectura y distintas en color. La tarde estaba cayendo, y esperaba que este viaje no le tomara demasiado tiempo.</p><p>Se detuvieron en el antejardín de una casa. De inmediato Mónica se colocó su toca y le explicó a su novio con rapidez:</p><p>—Escucha, aquí adentro vive un amigo que me ha acompañado en mi investigación. Él se llama Richard Thompson y es oficial de policía. Adentro soy una hermana jesuita llamada Daria Schindler. Recuerda no revelar mi verdadera identidad y yo tampoco te voy a desenmascarar. ¡Ah! También tenemos a una anciana que rescatamos desde un hogar. Su nombre es Yanette Swart, y aunque aún no puede hablar fluidamente, gracias a nuestros cuidados ya puede decir algunas palabras. ¡Ah! Y ahí es donde entras tú, Yang. Ella recuerda la existencia de sus hijos, y esta sería la primera vez en su vida que se encuentra con al menos uno de ellos. Creemos que este encuentro le será muy beneficioso para su salud. Solo no le digas nada malo ni que la pueda perturbar, como por ejemplo que estás casado con tu hermana y cosas por el estilo.</p><p>—¿Qué? —el bombardeo de explicaciones congeló a Carl.</p><p>Era demasiado tarde para procesarlo. La yegua golpeó la puerta y de inmediato abrió una cebra con camisa blanca y jeans.</p><p>—¡Hermana Daria! ¡Qué bueno que regresó! —alcanzó a decir antes de fijarse en el conejo que la acompañaba. Sus ojos abrieron a la par de su boca. El terror lo palideció incluso borrando algunas de sus rayas blancas de la cara. Por un momento había olvidado respirar.</p><p>—N-no-no-no-no-p-p-p-pu-no puede s-s-ser —tartamudeó mientras se afirmaba del marco de la puerta. La incomodidad se apoderó de Carl, quien estaba ahí parado, como si tuviera una sábana encima fingiendo ser un fantasma.</p><p>—Relájese Richard —respondió la ahora monja con voz calmada —. Le dije que iba a traer al hijo de la señora. Ahora es momento del gran encuentro.</p><p>—No-no-no —balbuceó la cebra en un último suspiro antes de desmayarse.</p><p>Ambos alcanzaron a sujetarlo ante que la cabeza llegara al suelo.</p><p>—¡Rápido! Llevémoslo al sofá —ordenó Mónica.</p><p>Entre los dos lo recostaron en el sofá mientras Mónica daba las órdenes con precisión. Carl debió levantarle las piernas mientras ella se cercioraba de sus signos vitales. Aquel momento le recordó que ella era enfermera de profesión y una persona muy astuta. Quizás la forma de encontrar respuestas era actuar como ella y vivir el momento. Cada segundo traía sorpresas, siendo imposible meditar sobre algo.</p><p>—Yang, ¿puedes ir al tercer cuarto a la derecha a buscar mi botiquín? Me haré cargo de Richard.</p><p>El aludido obedeció ciegamente, decidido a seguirle la corriente a ella y a esta aventura. Dejó las piernas del paciente sobre el brazo del sofá y se dirigió a su destino. Un rostro conocido apareció del otro lado del umbral.</p><p>Era la misma anciana que semanas antes había encontrado. Ella por su parte no lo reconoció como el sujeto que la fue a ver en el hogar. La sábana que lo cubría bajo la imagen de Yang nuevamente espantaba a quienes lo rodeaban. Por un instante hubiera deseado que al igual que Mónica y Jimmy lo hubieran reconocido. Más no siempre los deseos se hacen realidad.</p><p>—¿Yang? —balbuceó la anciana. Se encontraba sobre un sillón acolchado, tejiendo a la luz de los rayos solares cuando oyó la puerta. Al alzar la vista, reconoció de inmediato a la persona que estaba frente a ella.</p><p>Ya no había vuelta atrás. Carl hubiera deseado retroceder y exigirle explicaciones a Mónica. Pero ya estaba frente a su nueva madre. No entendía qué planeaba su novia, solo debía seguirle la corriente.</p><p>—¡Yang! ¿De verdad eres tú? —la anciana dejó en el brazo del sillón su tejido y amenazaba con ponerse de pie a su encuentro.</p><p>—Si madre, soy yo —la cucaracha se sintió demasiado mal al mentirle de esa forma a la anciana.</p><p>—No… ¡no puedo creerlo! —exclamó emocionada extendiendo los brazos—. Hijito querido. ¡Venga aquí!</p><p>Se colocó de pie con mucha dificultad. Cuando planeaba dar su primer paso, Carl se acercó a ella y se dejó abrazar. Pudo notar la humedad en su arrugado rostro.</p><p>—No puedo creerlo —decía con voz entrecortada—. ¡Gracias Dios mío! Nunca creí que viviría para volver a verte.</p><p>Apenas lo soltó, hizo que se arrodillara al lado del sillón, mientras que ella se dejaba caer sobre el mismo.</p><p>—Estás tan grande —le decía mientras acariciaba su cara—. Eras apenas una pequeña bolita de pelos azul la última vez que te vi. No, nunca, jamás, volveré a dejar que me separen de ti —abrazó su cabeza con emoción mientras que el aludido intentaba evitar asfixiarse—. ¡Quizás cuántas desgracias tuviste que pasar lejos de mami! Perdóname por no ser tan fuerte como para evitar que te llevaran.</p><p>—No te preocupes mamá —respondió el aludido una vez zafado del abrazo—. Ya estoy aquí —agregó con la mejor de las sonrisas que pudo dar en un momento como ese.</p><p>—¿Y tu hermana? —recordó de pronto—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué fue de ella?</p><p>—Está trabajando —respondió—. Dijo que era mejor que yo viniera primero.</p><p>—¿Trabaja? ¿Y en qué trabaja? —preguntó con ansiedad.</p><p>—Es abogada.</p><p>—¿En serio? —exclamó juntando sus manos con un brillo especial en sus ojos—. ¡Qué alegría más grande! Mi niña es abogada. ¡Ya quisiera poder verla!</p><p>Carl no pudo más que enternecerse ante la abuelita que tenía frente a ella. Era una madre a quién le habían arrebatado sus hijos de una forma cruel, y hoy él le traía aunque fuera un poco de esperanzas.</p><p>—La hermana Daria tenía razón —prosiguió con su relato—. Mis hijos si estaban vivos, y tú estás aquí. Lo que más deseo es recuperar el tiempo perdido —agregó con una sonrisa mientras se aferraba al brazo del conejo.</p><p>—Mamá —respondió—, Yin vendrá pronto, te lo prometo.</p><p>Ante aquella respuesta, ambos se abrazaron.</p><p>Desde el otro lado del umbral, la monja y la cebra ya más recuperada observaban en silencio.</p><p>—Hermana Daria —susurró Richard—, de verdad lo hizo.</p><p>—Sí —respondió la monja bajo la toca—. Es un gran avance para la señora Yanette. En poco tiempo tendremos más respuestas.</p><p>Mónica sonreía conforme. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al «plan». Un plan que solo consistía en improvisar siguiendo su instinto, que por lo general la llevaba por el camino correcto. Aquella sonrisa era un regalo a ese instinto que hasta el momento no la había hecho caer.</p><hr/><p>EL SIGUIENTE MENSAJE NACE A PARTIR DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD SOCIAL QUE TIENE EDITORIAL EL PATITO FELIZ PARA CON SUS LECTORES, EN PARTICULAR CON AQUELLOS RESIDENTES EN CHILE.</p><p>El telón se levantó sobre un escenario iluminado por dos enormes focos. Podemos observar a Yin y Yang sobre el escenario con una tenida elegante. Yang usaba una corbata de moño, mientras que Yin usaba un vestido largo color morado con encajes oscuros.</p><p>—Hola, soy Yin Chad, del fanfiction de Editorial El Patito Feliz “Amor Prohibido” —comenzó la coneja.</p><p>—Y yo soy Yang —intervino su pareja.</p><p>—Hoy estamos aquí para hablarles de un tema muy serio e importante —Yin juntó sus manos—. Es algo que afecta directamente a las personas que viven en Chile. Si usted es chileno, debe prestar mucha atención a nuestro mensaje.</p><p>—Y a los no chilenos, ¡no se preocupen! Les podemos contar un resumen de que está ocurriendo por allá —agregó Yang colocando sus manos en su espalda.</p><p>—¿En serio? —Yin alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos—, ¿no crees que tomará mucho tiempo?</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que no! —Yang extrajo una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. De hecho tengo un torpedo justo aquí —anunció agitando la tarjeta.</p><p>—¿Un torpedo? —cuestionó su hermana.</p><p>—Es un chilenismo —respondió. El canto de un grillo fue su única respuesta—. Bueno, como estamos hablando de chile… olvídenlo.</p><p>Yin rodó los ojos, mientras que su hermano se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a leer la tarjeta.</p><p>»Todo comenzó el 18 de octubre del 2019, cuando una serie de manifestaciones ciudadanas se repartieron por todo el país. Todo comenzó porque el pasaje del metro subió 30 pesos, lo que conllevó a una protesta por parte de los estudiantes secundarios, quienes llamaron a evadir el metro. Ese día cerraron varias estaciones para evitar la evasión, y culminó con la quema de varias estaciones. Como respuesta, el gobierno de Chile instauró un toque de queda y permitió que los militares tomaran el control. Debido a la mala relación entre los civiles y los militares producto de una reciente dictadura militar que culminó hace 30 años, la decisión provocó que el estallido se extendiera por todo el país.</p><p>»El estallido social se mantuvo con fuerza hasta marzo del 2020, cuando empezó la pandemia. Durante todo ese tiempo hubo muchísimas marchas pacíficas, centradas en exigir un país menos injusto y desigual. La lista de exigencias es enorme, que pasa por mejor salud, educación, condiciones laborales, pensiones, reconocimientos a pueblos indígenas, derechos LGBT, calidad de vida, ecología, entre muchas otras cosas. Esto no quita que este estallido no estuviera acompañado de mucha violencia. Desde saqueos, incendios, destrucción de propiedad pública y privada, hasta una constante y sistemática violación a los derechos humanos por parte de la policía y las fuerzas armadas, que involucra detenciones arbitrarias, montajes, heridos, torturas, disparos oculares, y muertes.</p><p>»Las manifestaciones evocaron en una conclusión en común: para solucionar la larga lista de problemas que afectan a la sociedad, era importante cambiar la constitución. La constitución actual fue implementada en 1980 durante la dictadura militar. En noviembre del 2019 los principales políticos de Chile acordaron un “Acuerdo nacional”, que involucra un plebiscito para ratificar si los chilenos realmente quieren cambiar la constitución. Este plebiscito estaba planeado para el 26 de abril, pero debido a la pandemia fue postergado para el 25 de octubre.</p><p>—¿Ya terminaste? —consultó Yin cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Un momento —cuestionó Yang releyendo su tarjeta—, ¿no que hoy es 18 de octubre?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—O sea que hoy…</p><p>—Hoy es el aniversario del estallido social.</p><p>—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Yang—. ¡Quizás qué esté pasando en Chile en estos momentos!</p><p>—¡Yang! Hoy no vinimos a hablar sobre el 18 de octubre, sino sobre el plebiscito de la próxima semana.</p><p>—A bueno —respondió su hermano—, cuéntanos entonces qué va a pasar la próxima semana.</p><p>Yin respiró profundo y extendió su índice derecho.</p><p>—El próximo 25 de octubre se realizará un plebiscito nacional. Serán dos papeletas en donde se deberá marcar el voto. La primera papeleta pregunta si desea que se redacte una nueva constitución, en donde existen dos opciones: apruebo y rechazo. ¡Yang! ¡Esconde ese letrero! Nuestro jefe nos exigió explícitamente no hacer propaganda a ningún bando —agregó volteándose al conejo.</p><p>—Que son fomes —se quejó mientras lanzaba del escenario un letrero gigante con una enorme «A» impresa.</p><p>Tras una mirada asesina, Yin regresó con su explicación.</p><p>—En la segunda papeleta se deberá elegir qué órgano deberá redactar la nueva constitución. Existen dos opciones: Convención mixta constitucional y convención constitucional.</p><p>—¿Órgano? —intervino Yang confundido—. Creí que iban a ser los chilenos quienes iban a escribir la constitución.</p><p>—Sí, pero «quiénes» exactamente —alegó Yin.</p><p>Su hermano se encogió de hombros. Yin continuó su explicación.</p><p>—La convención mixta constitucional estará compuesta en un cincuenta por ciento por constitucionalistas escogidos para su redacción por votación popular y un cincuenta por ciento por parlamentarios en ejercicio. La convención constitucional estará compuesta por constitucionalistas escogidos para su redacción por votación popular en un cien por ciento.</p><p>—Parece confuso —confesó Yang mientras se rascaba la cabeza.</p><p>—Es simple —aclaró Yin—: convención mixta es mitad parlamentarios, mitad ciudadanos. Convención constitucional son todos ciudadanos.</p><p>—¿No habrá alguna clase de conflicto de interés que los parlamentarios se encuentren redactando la constitución? —cuestionó Yang pensante mientras sujetaba su mentón.</p><p>—Eso es algo que la gente debe decidir —respondió su hermana. Luego, prosiguió con la presentación.</p><p>—Este plebiscito es histórico, y quedará marcado en la historia de Chile para la posteridad, por lo que es muy importante participar. No importa la opción que escojas, lo importante es formar parte de este importante hito. Solo recuerda los siguientes consejos.</p><p>—Primero, no deben olvidar su lápiz azul —comenzó Yang mostrando un lápiz Bic de color azul—. Con su lápiz usted podrá marcar su voto y firmar en el padrón.</p><p>—Tampoco deben olvidar su carnet de identidad —agregó Yin presentando un ejemplo del documento—. Solo con el carnet o el pasaporte lo dejarán votar.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¿De quién es ese carnet? —le preguntó Yang con interés.</p><p>—Es de una tal Martita Muñoz —respondió la coneja leyendo el nombre impreso.</p><p>—¡Tampoco deben olvidar su mascarilla! —agregó Yang mostrando una mascarilla de tela blanca con las siglas «CC» con letras gruesas y negras en el medio—. Es obligatorio usarla durante todo el proceso, y se les prohibirá el acceso al lugar de votación si no la llevan.</p><p>—¡Yang! ¿Qué te dije sobre la propaganda? —le recriminó su hermana—. Por si no lo sabías, si llevas algo alusivo al apoyo de una de las opciones del plebiscito podrían hasta llevarte preso, y en estos días no es bonito ir preso.</p><p>—Está bien —rezongó mientras tiraba la mascarilla.</p><p>—Traten de respetar la distancia social —prosiguió Yin dirigiéndose a la audiencia—. Es muy importante para protegerse del coronavirus. Traten de ir solos, respeten la distancia en las filas, no se queden conversando y una vez terminado el trámite, devuélvanse a sus casas.</p><p>—Tampoco olviden desinfectarse las manos con alcohol gel —agregó Yang mostrando una pequeña botellita con un líquido transparente —supongo que no hay problemas con que diga «Colgate» ¿Verdad? —agregó mirando fijamente a su hermana.</p><p>—No tenía idea que Colgate había sacado una línea de alcohol gel —respondió Yin con simpleza.</p><p>—El horario de votación será de ocho a ocho y habrá un horario exclusivo para adultos mayores de dos a cinco de la tarde —continuó Yang.</p><p>—Por favor, cuídense —rogó Yin juntando sus manos—. En estos días convulsionados y con el peligro de la pandemia, nunca deben olvidar que lo más importante es la integridad de cada uno de ustedes.</p><p>—Tampoco olviden que este plebiscito es muy importante para todo el país y deberán participar con responsabilidad y autocuidado —agregó Yang cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Esperamos que pasen una muy buena semana, y nos veremos el próximo domingo en un nuevo episodio de «Amor prohibido» —Yin comenzó la despedida.</p><p>—Un momento —intervino Yang—, si se supone que el próximo domingo será el plebiscito, ¿habrá otro capítulo del fic?</p><p>—Por supuesto que sí. ¡Cuack, Cuack!</p><p>Desde el fondo del escenario apareció un pato de hule color amarillo dando saltos. Era del tamaño de un gran danés.</p><p>—En Editorial El Patito Feliz nos encargaremos de preparar el Capítulo 32 durante la semana y así no tener problemas con el plebiscito del próximo domingo.</p><p>—Es una excelente noticia, jefe —respondió Yin.</p><p>—Solo tengo una duda —cuestionó Yang—, si usted está aquí, ¿quién está relatando esto?</p><p>—Dejé a uno de mis encargados —respondió el pato—. ¡Saluda Martita!</p><p>—¡Hey! ¡Devuélvanme mi carnet! —les grité desde el salón de narración omnisciente.</p><p>En fin, creo que ya se acabó la escena. Lo bueno es que nadie se ha dado cuenta que aún puedo seguir relatando cosas, ¿qué les podría contar en una oportunidad como esta? ¡Ah ya s…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Señora Print, debe ver esto.</p><p>Sara no había pegado pestaña en toda la noche. Tuvo que recibir a los equipos de emergencia y luego a la policía. Todo mientras debía apaciguar toda sospecha que induzca a la existencia de una posible mafia en la fiesta. Fue una velada demasiado tensa para ella. En los ratos en que por fin tenía un instante de paz, se encerraba en uno de los salones, y se paseaba imaginando el peor de los escenarios. La tensión espantaba cualquier intención de dormir, acabando poco a poco con sus nervios. Debía parecer tranquila. No quería más problemas de los que ya se habían ocasionado. Aunque no se lo dijo a la policía, en el fondo sabía que Lucio era el gran culpable de la tragedia.</p><p>La cierva volteó al oír la voz del mayordomo. Él se encontraba con su traje impoluto y una postura perfecta. Su voz le pareció extraña. El lobo no acostumbraba a hablar. Si lo hacía, era porque las noticias eran de gran importancia.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede, Boris? —le preguntó.</p><p>El mayordomo hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera. Ella aceptó. Recorrieron gran parte de la mansión hasta el sótano. Al llegar a la bodega de vinos, tras unas cajas cubiertas de polvo, se encontró con lo último que imaginaba ver.</p><p>—¡Yang! —se le escapó un grito ahogado.</p><p>De inmediato se arrodilló junto a él mientras le levantaba la cabeza del suelo. No le importó ensuciar su ya destartalado traje de gala. El conejo parecía inconsciente. Las preguntas se multiplicaron en su cabeza. Del otro lado del conejo, se encontraba el mayordomo en cuclillas, escaneando cada detalle en busca de pistas que los llevaran a alguna respuesta.</p><p>—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Sara mientras intentaba sentarlo—. ¿No que estaba en el hospital? ¿Cómo llegó de regreso?</p><p>—Le avisé apenas lo encontré hace algunos instantes —explicó el lobo con su voz monótona.</p><p>—¡Hay Dios! —el peor escenario había llegado a su mente—. ¿Y si está muerto?</p><p>—No lo creo —respondió el mayordomo—, le tomé el pulso apenas lo encontré.</p><p>—¿Sabe alguien más de esto?</p><p>El lobo negó con la cabeza.</p><p>Mientras aún quedaban preguntas en la mente, se oyeron unos gemidos por parte del conejo. Sara lo tenía entre sus brazos cuando él abrió los ojos. Un par de ojos violetas se posaron sobre los ojos oscuros de la cierva, quien le respondía con una mirada atónita.</p><p>—¿Yang? —balbuceó sin poder modular bien a causa de la impresión—. ¿Estás bien?</p><p>El aludido no respondió. Simplemente la miró sin entregar un mensaje concreto. Era prueba suficiente como para esfumar el peor escenario de la mente de Sara.</p><p>—¡Oh Yang! —la cierva lo abrazó con fuerza. El conejo no parecía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>Sara lo sentó colocando su espalda sobre la pared.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Por favor dime algo! —la cierva sujetaba su mano mientras el lobo lo observaba con una mirada aguda. Yang solo la miraba en silencio. No emitía palabras, cosa que aumentaba el nerviosismo de Sara. Ella lo revisaba en busca de algún síntoma que la alerte.</p><p>—Me duele un poco la cabeza —respondió finalmente—, y siento algo de mareo.</p><p>Sara le ordenó al mayordomo que fuera a por una silla de ruedas para llevarlo hacia uno de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes que tenía. Todo, exigido bajo una completa confidencialidad.</p><p>Yang no habló mucho durante el traslado y las atenciones. Sara se encargó de atenderlo personalmente durante gran parte del día, mientras le pedía a Boris todo lo necesario. Le preparó la cama, le dio desayuno, le dio unos analgésicos para el dolor. El conejo se remitía solamente a agradecer las atenciones, sin dar el más mínimo detalle sobre cómo llegó allí. Esto solo aumentaba la incertidumbre por parte de ambos.</p><p>—Yang —Sara estaba sentada al costado de la cama mientras le sostenía con suavidad su mano—, te quisiera hacer algunas preguntas, porque estoy muy preocupada.</p><p>El conejo la observó con atención. Su mirada se encontraba más brillante que nunca, o al menos fue lo que ella notó.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?</p><p>Tras un breve pero intenso silencio, contestó:</p><p>—No lo sé.</p><p>—Pero, ¿cómo llegaste hasta ahí? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?</p><p>—No lo sé —su voz venía con más aprehensión.</p><p>—Haber, trata de hacer memoria —le pidió la cierva.</p><p>—Mire —contestó Yang sonando más decidido—, le agradezco muchísimo todo lo que está haciendo por mí, en serio, pero la verdad ni siquiera sé quién es usted.</p><p>El helado silencio cayó sobre ambos.</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Sara con incredulidad.</p><p>—En realidad lo siento mucho —respondió—, y no quisiera que se ofendiera. Sé que por todo lo que ha hecho hoy por mí, debo ser alguien importante para usted pero —sus palabras se detuvieron de golpe—… la verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó antes de esta mañana.</p><p>Sara soltó la mano del conejo. Yang no pretendía herirla, solo quería respuestas.</p><p>—En serio, he tratado de hacer un esfuerzo, pero la verdad no tengo imágenes de nada. Lo único que recuerdo es que usted me encontró en ese lugar polvoriento, me trajo hasta acá y me atendió muy amablemente. De lo demás, simplemente no recuerdo nada.</p><p>—¿No te acuerdas de anoche? —cuestionó Sara.</p><p>Yang negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Ni de tu familia?</p><p>Volvió a negar con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿No te acuerdas de tu vida? ¿Ni de tu pasado? ¿Nada de nada?</p><p>—Nada en lo absoluto —afirmó.</p><p>—Cielos.</p><p>Sara tenía mucho que meditar. Aquella amnesia era de cuidado, cosa que la obligaba a llamar a un médico. Pero antes, quería averiguar qué había pasado realmente la noche anterior. Ella misma vio como la ambulancia se llevaba a un Yang malherido en compañía de su esposa.</p><p>—Boris, quiero que me hagas un favor —le ordenó su jefa—. Ve al hospital y pregunta por el estado de salud de Yang Chad. No le digas a absolutamente nadie que lo tenemos aquí.</p><p>El lobo obedeció silenciosamente.</p><p>Hora y media más tarde regresó con su respuesta.</p><p>—Señora. Consulté en el hospital. Me indicaron que el paciente se encuentra en estado crítico y en coma inducido. Su familia está con él y se encuentra muy afligida. Incluso tuve la posibilidad de ingresar a la habitación y es él quien se encuentra hospitalizado.</p><p>Antes que la cierva pudiera cuestionar algo, el lobo sacó su celular y le mostró la fotografía tomada. Era evidencia de que no mentía. Quien se encontraba entubado e inconsciente sobre la cama de un hospital era nada menos que Yang.</p><p>—No es posible —de inmediato corrió hacia la habitación en donde ella había dejado a Yang. Abrió un poco la puerta y pudo divisarlo sobre la cama mirando al techo. Intercambió miradas entre la imagen del celular y lo que había al otro lado de la habitación, intentando convencerse de lo que la realidad le intentaba mostrar.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de  que esto es de hoy? —le recriminó al mayordomo restregándole el teléfono.</p><p>—Así es —respondió con seguridad.</p><p>Sara nuevamente intercambió miradas entre la habitación y la fotografía con desesperación.</p><p>—¿Cómo es esto posible? —demandó una respuesta.</p><p>Boris quedó atrapado en la disyuntiva. Para él también era una situación inexplicable.</p><p>Habían pasado demasiadas horas desde la última vez que había descansado. Atribuyó este fenómeno al cansancio del momento. Decidió tomar cualquier decisión tras descansar unas horas. La noche estaba cayendo, y un día más no iba a cambiar las cosas, aparentemente.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Sara volvió a visitar a su inquilino. Lo acompañó durante gran parte de la mañana, en donde aprovechó de contarle sobre su vida. Le contó que era su empleadora y él era técnicamente su jardinero, pero que habían creado un fuerte lazo de amistad.</p><p>—Le quiero agradecer, señora Sara —le dijo—. La verdad todo lo que me cuenta es tan llamativo. Lamento no recordar nada de eso.</p><p>—No te preocupes —le respondió con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba su mano—, te puedes quedar aquí hasta que puedas recuperar tu memoria.</p><p>—No puedo creer que no tenga familia —agregó el conejo con un pesar en su voz.</p><p>—Eso no importa —respondió Sara—, yo siempre he estado contigo, y hoy no será la excepción.</p><p>Yang sentía la calidez de su nueva amiga. Era lo único que recordaba y conocía. Una calidez que derretía, que lo llenaba de bienestar. No podía sentirse más agradecido por ella. Con su presencia y compañía podía olvidar las presiones por recordar algo de su pasado. El presente era más dulce y cálido, y había que disfrutarlo.</p><p>Así un día se hicieron dos, dos se hicieron cuatro, y se convirtieron en semanas. A ninguno de los dos les importó mayormente. De vez en cuando enviaba a Boris al hospital para consultar por la salud del otro Yang. Así pudo enterarse que logró salvarse, y finalmente regresar con su familia.</p><p>Internamente, Sara había tomado una decisión. Una decisión empujada por sus impulsos, por su corazón. Una decisión a la que no le puso mucha atención a los detalles. Fue como usar un colador como vaso. Le convenía dejar las cosas tal cual estaban. Dejar que el impostor se paseara fingiendo ser el verdadero Yang, mientras que ella se aferraba al real. Un Yang real que no tenía problemas para quedarse enganchado en su corazón. Un Yang sin esposa que lo atara, sin hijos que lo necesitaran. Alguien sin pasado, pero con un alma noble que la había encandilado desde el día en que lo conoció. Ahora era su oportunidad ideal para quedarse con él sin que nadie resultara lastimado. Un plan iluso, pero completamente falible.</p><p>Boris observaba todo en silencio. No era tonto, se estaba dando cuenta de la jugarreta de su jefa. Una vez pudo ver a través de una puerta entreabierta como ambos terminaron dándose un beso en los labios. Sara había dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por Yang. Mientras tanto, un impostor embaucaba a su familia. Era consciente de que iba a salir mal, pero, jamás desobedecía a su jefa. Simplemente se dedicó a obedecer en silencio, mientras esperaba el día en que su ingenuo plan comenzara a desmoronarse.</p><p>Una tarde cuando Sara entró al cuarto de Yang, se encontró ni más ni menos con Lucio, quien conversaba animadamente con el conejo.</p><p>—¡Oh! Sara, estaba hablando con Lucio, me dijo que son muy buenos amigos —le explicó Yang.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! —se adelantó el león ante la reacción de Sara—. La verdad no tenía idea dónde se había metido. No sabía que lo habías recibido en tu casa.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sara intentó torpemente mantener la tranquilidad.</p><p>—¡Oh nada! —respondió Lucio con tono burlesco acercándose a la cierva—. Simplemente venía por aquí, y quise venir a visitar a mi vieja amiga. No me esperaba encontrarme con mi otro gran amigo —agregó volteándose hacia el conejo.</p><p>—Igual aprovechando de que estamos todos reunidos, quisiera que me aclararan un par de cositas —Yang se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la pareja—. ¿Tengo o no tengo esposa e hijos?</p><p>—¡Si! —exclamó Lucio.</p><p>—¡No! —exclamó Sara al unísono del león.</p><p>—¿Podrían ponerse de acuerdo? —exigió.</p><p>—¿Podrías dejar que podamos hablar a solas? —pidió Sara con voz tensa mientras agarraba del cuello de su chaqueta al león.</p><p>No esperó respuestas para arrastrarlo hasta afuera de la habitación.</p><p>—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?! —exclamó en voz baja frente a su cara al punto de llegar a escupirle un poco de saliva.</p><p>—¡Nada! —respondió con su tono burlesco—. Es solo que me parece extraño que él esté aquí en tu casa, diciendo que tú eres lo único que conoce de familia, mientras que al mismo tiempo está en su casa compartiendo con su familia. ¿Qué rayos tramas?</p><p>—No te tengo que dar explicaciones —musitó molesta—, no desde que se te ocurrió dispararle en la fiesta. ¡Nuestro plan iba tan bien! ¡Y tenías que arruinarlo!</p><p>—Sabes que yo no sigo órdenes de nadie —el tono del león se volvió peligrosamente serio.</p><p>—¿Ni siquiera del patriarca?</p><p>—Al contrario, el patriarca es quien sigue mis órdenes —su ceño fruncido formaba una mirada atemorizante que no lograba amedrentar a la cierva.</p><p>—Eres increíble —finalizó Sara. Sabía que en ese estado de soberbia era un caso perdido discutir con él.</p><p>Se regresó a la habitación de Yang, solo para darse cuenta que el conejo ya no se encontraba ahí.</p><p>—¿Yang? —preguntó mientras miraba por cada rincón del lugar—. ¿Dónde estás?</p><p>Lucio le siguió, revisando cada detalle del lugar. También se encontraba sorprendido por el reciente descubrimiento.</p><p>—¡Mira! ¡Por allí! —apuntó el león hacia un enorme ventanal.</p><p>Se encontraba completamente abierto. Las cortinas ondeaban con el fresco viento del atardecer.</p><p>Un par de días más tarde, Jimmy paseaba junto a su padre por el mismo parque, tras una nueva consulta médica. Carl se sentía cada día más presionado. El tiempo no podía pasar en vano. Además, con un hijo hospitalizado, podía sentir el peso adicional de la vida de Yang. Eran muchas cosas que procesar, pero el tiempo le estaba ayudando a colocar cada cosa en su sitio. A esta altura ya podía tener la certeza de que Yang no había salido de la mansión de Sara. La propia Sara, sin siquiera proponérselo, le estaba ayudando en su plan. Eso era una valiosa ventaja que no podía dejar pasar. No sospechaba que esta comodidad no le duraría mucho.</p><p>Mientras disfrutaban de un helado en una banca, Carl sacó un pequeño papel que tenía enrollado en la manga de su camisa. Sabía quién lo había puesto. Mónica le colocaba pequeños mensajes encriptados en su ropa cuando quería comunicarse con él. Si se hubiera dedicado al espionaje, hubiera hecho caer naciones enteras. Al menos era el parecer de la cucaracha.</p><p>«Li forkuris de hejmo. Li estas inter ni. Kion ajn vi devas fari, faru ĝin nun». (Él escapó de casa. Él está entre nosotros. Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, hazlo ya.).</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? —Jimmy se volteó y vio a su padre concentrado en el mensaje.</p><p>Carl sabía perfectamente el significado del mensaje. Se volteó hacia el pequeño, y anunció:</p><p>—Será esta noche.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre!</p><p>—¡Su presión está bajando!</p><p>—¡Necesitamos sangre tipo B!</p><p>—¡Lo estamos perdiendo!</p><p>—¡Necesitamos sangre tipo B!</p><p>—¿Alguien puede parar el sangrado?</p><p>—¡Ve a buscar sangre tipo B para la transfusión!</p><p>La adrenalina del momento despertó a Yin. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana de un día sábado. Se sentía mal por despertar tan temprano en un día en que podía quedarse en cama hasta tarde. Peor aún considerando que ya no recordaba cómo se sentía una noche reconfortante. Apenas su esposo había logrado esquivar las garras de la muerte, le llegó el turno a su hijo. La vida la estaba tratando pésimo últimamente. En las noches le era imposible conciliar el sueño, temiendo que al despertar, Jacob no estuviera en este mundo. Tenía un par de gruesas y oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos. Era raro verla con sus ojos completamente abiertos. Sus movimientos solían ser más lentos de lo acostumbrado. Estaba viviendo en modo automático. Tampoco podía concentrarse bien. Le era todo un desafío concentrarse en su trabajo, el cual debió forzosamente reducir su carga. Debía evitar cualquier error en lo poco que hacía o perdería la única fuente de ingresos familiar.</p><p>Volteó y pudo ver a Yang de espaldas. Parecía dormir quieto, pero años conviviendo con él le enseñaron que no debía confiar en las apariencias. Apaciblemente se encargó de todas las tareas asignadas con tal que la vida familiar no se detuviera. Tranquilizó a sus hijos, especialmente a Jimmy, con quien estaba creando un lazo aún más cercano. A pesar de ello, se le notaba el cansancio y la lentitud. Es muy probable que tampoco estuviera durmiendo bien. Hubiera deseado que en aquel momento estuviera despierto. Era un instante vacío y solitario, que un simple abrazo hubiera mejorado.</p><p>En vez de eso, se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Se escuchaba insistente y reiterado. Parecía como si quien llamaba estuviera desesperado. A Yin le extrañó que alguien viniera con esa actitud a visitarlos tan temprano aquella mañana. De forma automática se puso de pie y se colocó su bata color crema junto con sus pantuflas. Era una mañana que a pesar de no ser helada, era bastante fresca.</p><p>Yenny también estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta. La insistencia del timbre sin duda despertó a toda la casa. Cuando se encontraba bajando las escaleras, se encontró con que su madre había llegado primero.</p><p>—¿Señores Brown? —preguntó la coneja extrañada—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?</p><p>Frente a ella se encontraba un enorme oso castaño con una mirada de pocos amigos. Venía con un traje formal bastante desgastado, al borde de desteñirse, junto con un bombín. A su lado, una osa gris que también parecía haber despertado de malas pulgas. Venía con un largo y delgado vestido de algodón color calipso con un grueso chal oscuro encima. Su chal también parecía desgastado, como si hubiera pasado de mano en mano por generaciones. Entre ellos se podía reconocer a Susan, quien parecía más pequeña de lo normal en medio de sus padres.</p><p>—Buenos días señora Chad —saludó el oso con una voz ronca y suave quitándose el bombín—, lamento mucho tener que molestarla a esta hora de la mañana, pero como familia tenemos un asunto de gran importancia que no podemos hacer esperar.</p><p>—¿A sí? ¿Y de qué se trata? —preguntó Yin arqueando una ceja. Aún le parecía rarísima la visita de los padres de Susan.</p><p>Ambas familias se conocían desde que Yenny había entablado una amistad con Susan en la primaria. A pesar de ello, ambos matrimonios nunca habían sido tan cercanos. Algunas veces se habían topado en la escuela o en alguna actividad que involucraba a sus hijas. Los señores Brown siempre han sido cordiales con los Chad en su trato, especialmente con Yin, de quién conocían su fama profesional.</p><p>El oso se aclaró la garganta y respondió:</p><p>—Se trata de su hijo.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó con Jacob? —aquella pregunta salió desde el subconsciente. Prácticamente lo que más llenaba sus pensamientos era Jacob. Incluso se había puesto de pie y llegado hasta la puerta en busca de novedades sobre su hijo.</p><p>—No, es sobre Jack —aclaró la señora Brown con suavidad.</p><p>Regresó al sentimiento inicial de desconcierto.</p><p>—Es algo un tanto largo y difícil de explicar —agregó el señor Brown.</p><p>Yin los invitó a pasar al interior del hogar. Se volteó y pudo ver a Yenny en las escaleras. La chica pudo ver a la familia completa. Susan le lanzó una mirada que no supo interpretar.</p><p>—Yenny, ve por tu hermano —le pidió Yin mientras guiaba a los osos hacia el living.</p><p>No tuvo que aclararle a quién debía buscar. Había oído toda la conversación. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, la presencia de Susan la asociaba directamente a Jack. Ella había estado detrás de su hermano desde la primaria. El descubrir que él había comenzado a salir con otra chica fue como un balde de agua fría para la osa. Se quejaba y lloriqueaba todo el tiempo por el rechazo de Jack. Su inmadurez surgió a flor de piel. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Susan fue más un peso que un apoyo en momentos difíciles. Incluso Francesca fue más cercana y condescendiente con ella, cosa que le resultó extraña considerando que hace un mes apenas ni se conocían.</p><p>Abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano dormir a pata suelta sobre la cama. Solo traía una camisa blanca y unos shorts a rayas cortos. Dormía plácidamente sobre la ropa de cama arrugada y tirada desordenadamente. Para Yenny fue el colmo verlo dormir tan tranquilo luego del barullo provocado por el timbre.</p><p>—¡Despierta ya! —agarró una toalla, la cual usó de látigo para despertarlo. Un golpe en su entrepierna fue suficiente para despertarlo de un golpe.</p><p>—¡Auch! —se quejó arqueándose sobre la cama—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó molesto.</p><p>—Susan está abajo —respondió cruzada de brazos y una mirada asesina—. Trajo a sus padres.</p><p>El conejo se sentó sobre su cama. Ni siquiera tenía conciencia del día ni de la hora, y la  información dada por su hermana no ayudaba mucho.</p><p>—Quiero saber qué pasó —apareció Yin detrás de Yenny, sorprendiendo a esta última.</p><p>—¡Mamá! —exclamó en su sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó con los padres de Susan?</p><p>—Tu padre los está atendiendo abajo —respondió Yin con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada firme—. Antes de bajar quiero que ustedes me digan qué fue lo que pasó —se colocó frente a la salida, dispuesta a ser una barrera hasta recibir una respuesta satisfactoria.</p><p>Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente. Jack se encontraba aún más confundido que nunca. Su mente medio adormilada exigía respuestas o que lo dejaran dormir cinco horas más.</p><p>—Quisiera saber lo mismo —dijo Jack.</p><p>—Yo tampoco entiendo qué está pasando —agregó Yenny—. ¿Por qué crees que sabemos algo? —agregó al ver que su madre no se movía.</p><p>—No es la primera vez que ustedes me ocultan algo —sentenció Yin.</p><p>Sus hijos nuevamente se miraron entre ellos. Yenny no volvería a cometer el mismo error. No tenía razones esta vez.</p><p>—Lo único que sé es que a Susan le gustaba Jack desde la primaria, y ha estado muy mal desde que supo que Jack ahora está saliendo con Francesca.</p><p>La dureza de la mirada de Yin cambió a sorpresa. La revelación mareó aún más a Jack.</p><p>—¿Qué? —al chico le parecía no haber oído bien aquella última frase.</p><p>Un largo e incómodo silencio se interpuso entre los hablantes.</p><p>—Así que se trata de eso, ¿verdad? —dijo Yin aún dudaba que aquella fuera toda la verdad.</p><p>—Sí —respondió Yenny—, lo que no entiendo es cómo metió a sus padres en todo esto. ¿Era para tanto?</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió Yin ya más tranquila—, también puede que hayan venido por otra cosa.</p><p>—Tal vez —aceptó Yenny—. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no debería sorprenderme que ella haya metido a sus padres en esto. Realmente le afectó que Jack comenzara a salir con alguien más.</p><p>—Bueno —respondió Yin tras un suspiro—, si solo se trata de eso, creo que será fácil tratar con ellos. No pueden obligar a nadie a salir con su hija.</p><p>—¡Esperen un minuto! —la mente de Jack aún se encontraba procesando la conversación—. ¿Yo… le gusto a  Susan?</p><p>En ese segundo Yenny tomó consciencia de sus palabras. En un acto de fidelidad, le había prometido a Susan no decirle nada a Jack, promesa que acababa de romper. En su defensa, podría alegar que habían transcurrido muchos años desde que Susan le confesó que se había enamorado de Jack. A esta altura simplemente la relación no se dio. Susan debía aceptar que había perdido.</p><p>—Sí, le gustas —respondió Yenny sin rodeos.</p><p>Jack estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja arqueada. Seguramente le volvería a preguntar hasta lograr creérselo.</p><p>—¿Eh? —cuestionó.</p><p>—¡Pues eso! ¡Le gustas desde la primaria, y era algo demasiado evidente! ¡Eres prácticamente el único en toda la escuela que no se ha dado cuenta! —exclamó Yenny. Los nervios comenzaban a dominarla. La culpa por haberle fallado a su amiga era la lápida de una amistad que ya veía rota.</p><p>—¿Eh? —volvió a preguntar. Si se volvía a dormir, se podía argumentar que todo había sido un sueño.</p><p>—Jack, necesito que te pongas unos pantalones y bajes ahora —le ordenó su madre mientras se retiraba—. Sea lo que sea, si tú no quieres estar con Susan, nadie te puede obligar.</p><p>Carl mientras tanto se encontraba más confundido que nunca, pero poco le importaba. La filosofía que le había enseñado Mónica de verdad le estaba ayudando en aquel momento. Ya era más que suficiente el tener que fingir ser otra persona llena de problemas familiares, para más encima darle la bienvenida a más problemas. Pero eso no debía importar en aquel minuto. El secreto era dejarse llevar. Los problemas adicionales se solucionarían por su cuenta. Solo era cuestión de vivir el aquí y el ahora, sin preocuparse mayormente por las consecuencias.</p><p>Estaba concentrado en preparar café para sus invitados. Los osos aceptaron sin problemas la oferta. Una vez dentro de la casa, ya no podían echarlos. Solo quedaba atenderlos de la mejor forma posible. A pesar de todo, su mirada de seriedad sumada a su apariencia formidable acobardaba tras una  primera impresión.</p><p>—Papi, ¿quiénes son esos señores? —preguntaba Yuri a su lado. Se encontraba con un pijama de Tigger de cuerpo completo paseándose por toda la casa. Incluso había pasado a saludar a los señores Brown, quienes a pesar de su seriedad, no pudieron enojarse ante una criatura tan adorable.</p><p>—Son unos amigos que vinieron a vernos —respondió mientras vertía el café a las tazas.</p><p>—¿No es demasiado temprano para que vinieran? —volvió a preguntar la pequeña.</p><p>—Yo creo lo mismo —respondió su supuesto padre—, pero como ya están aquí, debemos atenderlos.</p><p>Ella y Jimmy se encontraban en la cocina. El pequeño estaba sentado en un puesto de la mesa comiendo pan. Observaba a su padre y a su hermana interactuar. También sentía curiosidad por la extraña visita. Tras su llegada, no había razones para volver a la cama.</p><p>—¿Son los papás de Susan? —intervino Jimmy.</p><p>—Es probable —respondió Carl sin despegar la vista de sus labores.</p><p>—¿Crees que vengan a pedir la mano de Jack? —propuso Yuri dirigiéndose a su hermano.</p><p>—Eso sería muy raro —contestó el pequeño.</p><p>—Supongo que pasó algo con sus hermanos —Carl ya tenía la bandeja lista—. Veremos qué quieren y qué solución podemos darle —agregó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Rato más tarde todo estaba listo en el living. Jack bajó aún adormilado a pesar de haberse lavado la cara. Llevaba unos pantalones de buzo azul marino y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Fue lo primero que se encontró en su cuarto. Yin le arregló un poco su pelaje con un peine. Le causaba gracia lo perdido que parecía. Cualquier pregunta referente a lo de Susan era evitada. No sabría interpretar si era algo mutuo o solo de ella.</p><p>Jack despertó de golpe una vez que puso un pie en el living. Se sintió atrapado en el matadero, esperando su turno. La mirada de los señores Brown parecían inquisidoras. Susan evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Los nervios atraparon su garganta. Los osos pidieron hablar en privado solo con los señores Chad y Jack, por lo que el resto de la familia debió esperar afuera.</p><p>—Espero que esto funcione —decía Yuri con el radio receptor de Jacob. Los tres hermanos restantes se encontraban en el cuarto de Jacob tras seguir a Yuri.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Yenny extrañada.</p><p>—Es el receptor de Jacob —explicó Jimmy—, con esa cosa podemos escuchar las conversaciones que tienen en el living.</p><p>—¡Sí! —agregó Yuri—. Nos enteramos de muchas cosas en la conversación que tuvieron mamá y papá la otra vez.</p><p>—Yuri, ¿no que Yenny estaba ahí esa vez? —preguntó Jimmy.</p><p>—Esperen. ¡¿Ustedes escucharon lo de la otra vez?! —exclamó Yenny impactada.</p><p>—¡Va a comenzar! —interrumpió Yuri colocando el receptor sobre la mesa.</p><p>Jack se había sentado en el sillón en medio de sus padres, mientras que los osos ocuparon los sofás. Esperaba en silencio, la hora de su hora. Su cerebro recorría a mil por hora el instante en que pudiera haberle hecho algún daño a Susan como para que sus padres se enfadaran tanto con él. Tampoco podía recordar algún momento en que él le haya dado aunque fuera una señal equivocada, a menos que…</p><p>—Primero que todo, lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido con su hijo —la señora Brown fue la primera en hablar—, y esperamos que pronto podamos recibir mejores noticias sobre su estado de salud.</p><p>—Ehm, muchas gracias —respondió Yin. Le extrañaba que, a pesar de su mirada dura, la osa intentó entregarle un mensaje consolador con una voz conciliadora.</p><p>—Muriel, no hemos venido a hablar de eso —intervino su marido.</p><p>—Pues, entonces, ¿a qué han venido? —contestó Yin.</p><p>—Supongo que usted tendrá en cuenta que nosotros somos una familia con valores y principios fundamentados en la Sagrada Luminiscencia de la Osa Mayor, ¿no es verdad?</p><p>—Sabemos que son Ursistas —respondió Yin.</p><p>A pesar que a través del anillo Carl no encontró rastros de ese dato, era algo de esperarse. Más del noventa por ciento de los osos en el mundo se han declarado Ursistas, una de las cientos de religiones existentes. Él las había estudiado en la universidad. La religión Ursista es considerada una religión tradicionalista. Sus seguidores se concentran en estudiar muchísimas lecturas antiguas más que en dar exageradas expresiones de fe. Por otro lado, tienen millones de preceptos que suelen coartar muchísimo sus libertades.</p><p>—Bueno, eso cualquiera lo sabe —respondió el señor Brown—, pero dudo que usted esté al tanto de todos nuestros preceptos que rigen nuestra vida, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Bueno, nosotros no somos Ursistas —contestó Yin—, más allá de saber que es una religión seguida por muchísimos osos, no sabría nada más.</p><p>El oso dio una leve sonrisa y prosiguió.</p><p>—Pues bueno, debo explicarle uno de nuestros preceptos para que nos entienda. Según las propias palabras de nuestra Sagrada Ursa, no existe demostración de amor más grande que dar la vida por otra persona, ¿me entiende?</p><p>—Lo que no entiendo es cuál es el punto —acotó Yin.</p><p>—Pues que le estamos muy agradecidos por el acto valeroso de su hijo Jack para con nuestra hija que hizo la otra vez —intervino la señora Brown con ímpetu—. Es algo que jamás sabremos cómo pagárselo. Hubiéramos venido a agradecerle antes, pero a Braulio se le ocurrió arreglar el tejado por su propia cuenta y se cayó de las escaleras. El doctor dice que aún se encuentra muy delicado y debemos vigilarlo para evitar que haga otra cosa peligrosa.</p><p>—Muriel, no hemos venido a hablar de eso —intervino su marido molesto.</p><p>Los conejos intentaban recordar aquel «acto valeroso» del que se referían. Los tres en silencio y de forma independiente llegaron al mismo día en que Jack atrapó a unos asaltantes que lo atracaron justo cuando iba con Susan.</p><p>—El punto es que según el mismo precepto que le estaba señalando —prosiguió el oso tras aclararse la garganta—, es que aquel noble acto es sin duda una declaración del más puro amor por parte del joven.</p><p>—¿Qué? —el desconcierto no se hizo esperar por parte de los conejos.</p><p>—Para nosotros, cuando un joven arriesga su vida por una chica, es porque sus corazones están unidos y dicha unión está bendecida por la propia Osa Mayor —explicó Muriel—. ¡Cuando nos enteramos estábamos felices! ¡Nuestra Susan estaba por las nubes! —agregó sujetando la mano de su hija—. ¡Ya no cabía más dicha en nuestros corazones!</p><p>—Esperen un minuto —intervino Yin—. ¿No creen que están malinterpretando las cosas?</p><p>—Como la unión está bendecida por la propia Osa Mayor, es menester que nuestros hijos se casen lo antes posible —explicó el señor Brown—. Hemos venido a conversar los detalles de la boda.</p><p>El silencio no se hizo esperar. Momento que la señora Brown aprovechó de intervenir:</p><p>—Tradicionalmente nosotros deberíamos haber hablado de esto apenas ocurrió el valeroso acto, pero como somos padres modernos, esperamos que las cosas se dieran por si sola. Lamentablemente anoche nos enteramos que el jovencito acá presente está saliendo con otra chica, algo que sin duda es despreciable.</p><p>—Habla muy mal de él que esté enamorando a dos chicas al mismo tiempo —agregó su esposo—, especialmente si una de esas chicas es nuestra hija.</p><p>La mirada asesina de los osos fue disparada contra Jack. Su instinto más bajo le advirtió que en cualquier momento sería bocadillo de oso. Su mente era un desastre, lo que le impedía siquiera comprender la situación.</p><p>—¡Momento, momento! —intervino Yin—. Creo que hay algunas cosas que no se están entendiendo  bien.</p><p>—Por lo mismo es que hemos venido a zanjar el asunto —intervino el señor Brown—. No queremos que esto termine en malos entendidos por ambas partes.</p><p>—A lo que quiero llegar —explicó Yin—, es que es cierto que en aquella ocasión Jack defendió a Susan de los asaltantes…</p><p>—Y le estamos muy agradecidos —interrumpió Muriel.</p><p>—Pero sus intenciones no podrían estar más distantes de lo que ustedes han interpretado —continuó—. Él lo hizo porque sus principios se lo dictaron y tenía la capacidad de hacerlo tras un tiempo aprendiendo artes marciales. Es algo que haría por cualquier persona, y no por una en particular, ni mucho menos por las intenciones que ustedes están proponiendo.</p><p>—¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó la señora Brown ofendida.</p><p>—Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo —al señor Brown le estaba costando controlarse. Las palabras de Yin lo habían ofendido—. De acuerdo a nuestros preceptos, el valeroso acto de su hijo se ha convertido en una declaración de amor para con nuestra hija, por lo tanto es importante que ambos se casen para así sellar el amor bendecido por nuestra Sagrada Osa Mayor.</p><p>—¿Habla en serio? —intervino Carl—. ¡Pero si apenas tienen catorce!</p><p>—Hasta donde yo sé, los menores pueden casarse a partir de los catorce con autorización de sus padres —explicó el señor Brown.</p><p>—¿Usted habla de… casarlos ahora? —preguntó Yin. La situación le parecía inverosímil.</p><p>—Bueno, el siguiente sábado nos parece bien —respondió la señora Brown.</p><p>—¡¿Acaso se volvieron locos?! —exclamó Yin. La situación la comenzaba a mosquear.</p><p>—De acuerdo a nuestros preceptos, si dicha boda no se realiza, nuestra hija quedará marcada de por vida —respondió el señor Brown endureciendo su voz—. De esta forma nuestra hija será mal vista por nuestra comunidad por el resto de su vida, y no podrá contraer matrimonio con ningún miembro de nuestra comunidad, porque nadie quiere a las personas manchadas. Como padres debemos impedir a toda costa un destino tan grave para nuestra hija.</p><p>—Nosotros no vamos a autorizar esa boda —advirtió Yin.</p><p>—Ese muchacho se va a casar con ella a como dé lugar —replicó el oso golpeando el brazo del sofá con su puño.</p><p>—Nosotros firmaremos los permisos como corresponde —intervino su esposa.</p><p>—Pues nosotros no firmaremos nada —sentenció Yin molesta.</p><p>—Usted sabe bien que su negación se interpone a nuestra libertad de culto —amenazó el señor Brown con un gruñido—. Si usted impide la realización de esta boda, nos veremos en la obligación de llevar nuestro caso a la corte.</p><p>—¡Esto es ridículo! —exclamó Yin—. Cualquier corte va a desestimar su caso de entrada.</p><p>—Nosotros tenemos nuestros amigos Ursistas allí —amenazó el oso mostrando su dentadura puntiaguda—, amigos poderosos.</p><p>—Y ustedes saben que se están metiendo con la mejor abogada de la ciudad —amenazó Yin.</p><p>—¡No nos importa! —gritó el oso. Su rugido retumbó en toda la casa—. ¡Daría todo por la honra de nuestra hija!</p><p>—¡No solo voy a impedir esa maldita boda! —Yin estaba perdiendo los estribos—. También les voy a arrancar a su hija de sus garras y los haré podrirse en la cárcel. ¡Ustedes no están capacitados para criar una hija!</p><p>Esa amenaza paralizó el corazón de Susan. A pesar de los dogmas que ellos seguían, habían sido padres muy buenos con ella. La amenaza de Yin parecía demasiado seria. Imaginarse siendo alejada de sus padres, mientras ellos estaban encerrados en un calabozo la espantó. Lo que parecía una buena y sencilla idea para acercarse a Jack podía terminar muy mal.</p><p>—¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó Muriel sumándose al ambiente molesto mientras sujetaba con firmeza el brazo de su hija.</p><p>—¡A sí! —gritó su esposo—. Ya quisiera ver qué tan lejos es capaz de llegar. Los Ursistas somos personas de respeto, y no vamos a permitir que se nos pase a llevar.</p><p>—¡Y tampoco vamos a permitir que se nos venga a pasar a llevar de esta forma! —gritó Yin en el mismo tono—. ¡Sus premisas no nos afectan para nada! ¡Nosotros somos una familia atea que jamás hemos seguido una religión! ¡Ni mucho menos una tan ridícula como la suya!</p><p>Carl parecía ser el único en no haber entrado en la dinámica del momento. Aunque en un principio la propuesta de los osos le parecía una broma, luego se concentró en hallarle la lógica al asunto. Había estudiado las ciento cincuenta religiones que abundaban en aquel mundo, más ninguna en profundidad. Sabía que los Ursistas tenían una enorme cantidad de premisas que seguir sagradamente. Tantas que ni siquiera los más sabios las dominaban en su totalidad. Algo que los mantenía en constante estrés ante el peligro de caer en el infierno eterno al quebrantar alguna, aunque fuera sin intención alguna. A pesar de todo, conocía sus premisas fundamentales, las cuales sentía eran contradichas por la propuesta de los osos, aunque no había captado cómo. La última frase de Yin fue la clave para comprenderlo.</p><p>—¡Un momento! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —gritó poniéndose de pie. Logró atraer momentáneamente la atención de todos—. ¡Por favor, tratemos de calmarnos! Estamos aquí para conversar y llegar a algún acuerdo. Gritando así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.</p><p>—No nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que se comprometan a la realización de la boda —amenazó el oso.</p><p>—¡Nosotros no vamos a autorizar ninguna boda! —replicó Yin—. ¡Ni mucho menos por esas razones absurdas!</p><p>—Tranquilízate, cariño —le pidió Carl al notar que la pelea se iba a reiniciar—, esto se puede solucionar sin volver a gritar.</p><p>Cuando notó que la calma comenzaba a asentarse, continuó.</p><p>—Miren, yo no soy ningún experto en religiones, ni mucho menos en el Ursismo —mintió—, pero algo he oído hablar de sus preceptos fundamentales, los cuales deben conocer absolutamente todos, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Así es —la voz del señor Brown parecía serenarse—. Nuestros preceptos fundamentales están basados en la paz, el amor y una sana convivencia entre todos.</p><p>—Y una eterna fidelidad a nuestra Sagrada Osa Mayor —agregó su esposa.</p><p>—Exacto —respondió Carl—. Entre sus preceptos está el seguimiento voluntario de sus creencias, respetando la cosmovisión de todos quienes decidimos no seguirla, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! —el oso se sentía complacido de que alguien aparentemente lo estuviera comprendiendo—. La conversión al Ursismo radica en que los actos nobles de los Ursista atraigan a nuevos fieles.</p><p>—Cuando Jack le salvó la vida a Susan, en su mente, su conciencia y su corazón no tenía las mismas intenciones que un Ursistas, porque él no es Ursista —continuó Carl colocando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.</p><p>—Si, pero… —intentó replicar el oso.</p><p>—Y como sus preceptos fundamentales indican, deben respetar la cosmovisión del joven —intervino Carl—. Si ustedes continúan con sus planes haciendo caso omiso a las intenciones que Jack tuvo ese día, estarían violando uno de sus preceptos fundamentales más importantes de su religión, y ustedes no quieren eso, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de la boda? —argumentó la señora Brown acongojada—. Si no la realizamos, nuestra hija quedará manchada y…</p><p>—¿No les parece raro que existan dos preceptos contradictorios en su religión? —cuestionó Carl.</p><p>Los osos quedaron en completo silencio. Yin observó a su pareja totalmente extrañada. No esperaba que Yang se sacara un discurso de ese calibre. No parecía ser él.</p><p>—No sé si conocen el caso de John Smith —continuó Carl cruzando los dedos de sus manos.</p><p>—Sí —respondió el señor Brown—, el pelafustán ese que inventó cerca de ochocientos preceptos y se descubrió que era un…</p><p>La mente del oso se había iluminado. Había caído en el punto al que el señor Chad lo había empujado. ¿Sus nuevos preceptos… eran mentira?</p><p>Yin se sorprendió aún más al ver la reacción de los osos. Primero el señor Brown quedó un rato mirando al vacío. Luego el matrimonio se miró por un largo rato. Finalmente agacharon la mirada.</p><p>—Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí —anunció el señor Brown aún con la mirada gacha—. Disculpen las molestias.</p><p>La familia de osos se puso de pie en dirección a la salida.</p><p>—Esperamos que este tropiezo no signifique rencillas futuras entre nuestras familias —una vez afuera, con el frescor del aire matutino, el señor Brown había recuperado los ánimos. Ya no encontraba ni violento ni apagado. Solo sentía un cosquilleo por su espalda empujado por su vergüenza, demostrado a través del jugueteo con su bombín—. De verdad, lamento muchísimo las molestias causadas —el oso intentaba sonreír nerviosamente mientras estrechaba la mano de Yin.</p><p>—No se preocupe —respondió Yin igual de nerviosa—, lo importante es que llegamos a un acuerdo.</p><p>—Eso es cierto —respondió el señor Brown—. ¡Ah! Y usted señor Chad, ¿está seguro que no es un Ursista encubierto? —agregó dirigiéndose al conejo.</p><p>—¡Oh no! —respondió Carl—. Las religiones no son lo mío.</p><p>—Mi esposo es un importante estudiador de los preceptos de nuestra religión —agregó la señora Brown—. Debate muchas veces con otros Ursistas en el templo sobre nuestros preceptos, y es la primera vez que veo que lo dejan sin habla.</p><p>—Por eso es importante nunca olvidarse de los preceptos fundamentales —respondió Carl con una risa nerviosa.</p><p>—Pero de todas formas, cualquier día que guste, puede venir a nuestro templo. Yo mismo lo recibiré en persona —respondió el oso con una sonrisa.</p><p>Es así como la familia Brown se retiró tras una despedida que intentó que fuera lo más amable posible. Mientras los veían retirarse por la calle, Yin aún no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder. Jack menos estaba entendiendo algo, pero aún conservaba suficiente sueño como para dormir un par de horas más.</p><p>—Yang, ¿desde cuándo sabes tanto del Ursismo? —cuestionó Yin.</p><p>—Este —Carl se puso nervioso. Temía haber levantado sospechas—… lo vi en un reportaje que me encontré anoche en televisión.</p><p>Yin no tenía nada contra esa respuesta. Yang solía desvelarse en la madrugada perdiendo el tiempo en televisión. Qué casualidad que se haya topado con un reportaje sobre algo que justo iba a necesitar al día siguiente.</p><p>«Necesitamos sangre tipo B».</p><p>En ese minuto recordó que ella era sangre tipo A.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esperamos que haya pasado un feliz Halloween!! Cuack Cuack!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Editorial El Patito Feliz está al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos en Perú, y queremos decirles que tienen todo nuestro apoyo por nuestra parte. Como se habrán enterado hace un par de semanas, nosotros vivimos un proceso similar hace un año, y por lo tanto sabemos lo que están sintiendo, por lo que están pasando. Es por ello que este capítulo está dedicado a todos nuestros amigos de Perú. Quizás no solucione los graves problemas que estén pasando, pero esperamos que pueda servirles como una forma de despejar la mente durante algunos minutos.</p><p>Un abrazo con mucho amor.</p><p>Patito.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Yo no lo entiendo. No es normal que hayan pasado dos semanas y siga en coma.</p><p>Yin se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación del hospital en donde estaba su hijo Jacob. Desde ahí lo observaba de reojo mientras conversaba con una enfermera. El joven se encontraba entubado y conectado a varias máquinas que medían sus signos vitales. Estaba rodeado de pitidos y luces Led.</p><p>—Aunque estoy de acuerdo con usted, lamentablemente no dispongo de mayor información respecto al caso —se disculpó la enfermera.</p><p>—¿A si? ¡Entonces lléveme con el doctor a cargo! ¡Ahora! —la molestia de Yin aumentaba con cada instante que transcurría sin respuesta. Su compostura tensa, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada cada vez más dura lo demostraban. La pobre enfermera, ignorante de todo, tenía que lidiar con el desahogo de la coneja.</p><p>—Eh, ¿señora Chad? —una segunda voz la llamó desde su espalda. Al voltearse, Yin se encontró con una segunda enfermera.</p><p>—Sí, soy yo —respondió con severidad.</p><p>—El doctor necesita hablar con usted —le informó la enfermera—. Es sobre el caso de su hijo.</p><p>—¡Al fin! Ya era hora —respondió Yin dispuesta a seguir a la nueva enfermera.</p><p>Recorrieron un par de pasillos antes de llegar ante la puerta que daba a la oficina del médico a cargo. Era una puerta de madera con un vidrio polarizado. Aunque a Yin le llamó la atención que no hubiera un nombre impreso sobre la puerta, no le dio mayor importancia en aquel instante.</p><p>—Aquí es —anunció la enfermera.</p><p>—Gracias —respondió la coneja mientras abría la puerta.</p><p>El lugar era sencillo y bien iluminado. Los muebles de colores claros acompañaban a las paredes celeste cielo. Había varios estantes con archivadores y cajas de muestras de remedios, un lavamanos, un escritorio con mesa de vidrio, sillas de cuero y un bonito sillón de terciopelo oscuro. Era una consulta bastante acogedora.</p><p>—Mire doctor —comenzó a hablar Yin sin siquiera saludar. Sus ánimos no estaban para formalidades—, quisiera saber qué es lo que tiene realmente mi hijo. Lleva más de dos semanas en coma, no sé si inducido, y considero que es un tiempo excesivo para una falla cardiaca. ¿Qué es lo que realmente tiene?</p><p>Al finalizar la formulación de su pregunta se percató que la silla del doctor, con un enorme respaldo de cuero, le estaba dando la espalda. Si no fuera porque a través de la mesa de vidrio podía ver un par de pies, fácilmente podría haber concluido que estaba hablando sola. Su molestia aumentó en un grado más al notar que el médico la estaba ignorando de esa forma.</p><p>—¿Sabe? Cuando hablo me gusta que me miren a la cara —lo recriminó molesta acercándose al escritorio—. ¿Podría hacer el favor de…?</p><p>Acababa de llenarse del atrevimiento como para voltear la silla del doctor cuando esta se volteó sola. La coneja paró en seco. Toda su rabia cayó de golpe hacia sus pies, y un frio extraño congeló todo su cuerpo.</p><p>—Hola Yin —la saludó Lucio con una sonrisa cínica—. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.</p><p>El león no ocultaba su alegría al ver el rostro desconcertado de Yin. Entrelazaba sus dedos mientras se mecía lentamente sobre su silla. Era el amo y señor del momento. Ya tenía a su presa atrapada. Eso era lo que más amaba de su trabajo.</p><p>—¿L-l-lu-luci-ci-ci-lucio? —balbuceó mientras retrocedía otro paso.</p><p>—Sip, el mismo en persona —respondió con suficiencia.</p><p>Al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Yin, prosiguió con su discurso.</p><p>—Quizás tengas muchas preguntas, como: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué ha sido de mi vida? O ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, respondiendo de atrás hacia adelante, pues sí, estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación. Con respecto a qué he hecho con mi vida, pues he estado de aquí para allá, reuniéndome con algunos viejos amigos, pasando el rato, y preparando algunas cosillas para mi futuro, pues claro, la planificación es la clave para un gran futuro…</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Yin logró recomponerse y lanzó la pregunta con cierta brusquedad.</p><p>—¡Oh sí! ¿Qué es lo que quiero? —respondió el león con sarcasmo poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la coneja—. ¡Ah sí! ¿No recuerdas un viejo trato que hicimos?</p><p>El silencio le dio la respuesta.</p><p>—Ese trato en donde tú prometías trabajar para nuestra organización a cambio de yo no revelarle a nadie tu secretillo incestuoso —continuó con una mirada fija colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio.</p><p>—No recuerdo ese trato —aunque Yin recordaba haber aceptado formar parte de la mafia del Patriarca, no recordaba aquella extorsión. De hecho ella lo recordaba extrañamente demasiado comprensible una vez que descubrió que su esposo en realidad era su hermano.</p><p>—Eso no importa —el león se dio una vuelta completa girando con la silla—. Tú eres alguien demasiado especial y yo no quiero perder el tiempo con extorsiones baratas.</p><p>De pronto se detuvo en seco. Entrelazó los dedos con sus codos sobre el escritorio, y la miró fijamente con la mayor seriedad que pudo.</p><p>—Escucha Yin, el Patriarca quiere que quites los cargos en mi contra por haberle disparado a tu esposo. Si no lo haces, el mundo sabrá que tu esposo es tu hermano. Tengo evidencia para demostrarlo.</p><p>El tono ocupado era equivalente a la seriedad de la amenaza. Era una lucha de miradas por ver quién estaba más dispuesto a permanecer en su sitio. Era una guerra psicológica por ver quién caía primero. El miedo y la desazón eran enemigos que buscaban entorpecer la contienda. Una contienda de la que Yin pretendía salir victoriosa sin importar el costo. De pronto, su orgullo entró en juego.</p><p>—No insistas Yin —agregó Lucio con un tono grave—, estás perdida. Algunos amigos del Patriarca tienen tomado este hospital. Eso explica el por qué no despierta tu hijo.</p><p>Aquella amenaza le dio el triunfo a Lucio. El pánico se apoderó de Yin tan rápido como un estornudo. Su raciocinio era lentamente consumido por el miedo, dejándola cada vez con menos alternativas.</p><p>—¿Qué acabas de decir? —cuestionó con la esperanza de haber oído mal.</p><p>—¿Sabes Yin? A mí no me gusta tratar contigo en esos términos —su tono se suavizó contrariando enormemente con su última amenaza. El león se recostó sobre el respaldo intentando relajarse él y relajar el momento—. Tú no te lo mereces. La verdad eres suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta que todo este tiempo te he intentado ayudar —continuó en un tono conciliador.</p><p>—¿A si? ¿Y de qué forma se supone que me estás intentando ayudar? —preguntó intentando ocultar sus temores tras un tono de amedrentamiento.</p><p>—¿Te has preguntado en primer lugar por qué le disparé a Yang ese día?</p><p>Yin pensaba responder «Si, me lo he preguntado», pero encontraba que era una respuesta más que obvia. En su mente no había mayores motivos por los cuales el león intentó dañar a su esposo, salvo la maldad y la venganza.</p><p>—Escúchame bien, Yin —la seriedad había vuelto al tono del león—. Ese Yang es un impostor.</p><p>—¿Qué? —respondió Yin arqueando una ceja. Además de parecer inicialmente una acusación sin sentido, su historia se estaba alejando de lo que realmente importaba: su hijo Jacob.</p><p>Tras un largo suspiro, Lucio prosiguió.</p><p>—Fue algo de lo que me percaté el día en que me encontré con él en la fiesta. Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarlo. Había algo en él que no me cuadraba, y cuando pude descifrarlo, él me atacó. Mi disparo fue en legítima defensa.</p><p>«Necesitamos sangre tipo B».</p><p>Aquella frase que atravesó su mente fue la que impidió que cuestionara la teoría del león. Su subconsciente también le indicaba que había algo extraño en Yang, alerta que fácilmente pudo eludir. Incluso tras su extraña actuación frente a los Brown no fue suficiente como para encender las alarmas como es debido. Solo en aquel segundo, cuando el miedo la desnudó y un tercero le dice las cosas por su nombre, fue capaz de cuestionárselo. Yang, ¿un impostor?</p><p>—Escucha Yin —sentenció Lucio—: hay un impostor en tu casa, y estoy casi seguro que ese es Yang.</p><p>Yin tenía mucho que decir. Tenía mucho que replicar, mucho que cuestionar. Su mente de pronto fue irrumpida por un extraño mareo. Se sentía como si estuviera en altamar. Las cosas comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor. Le siguió un repentino dolor de cabeza que simplemente la noqueó, perdiendo el conocimiento.</p><p>—No toques a mi hijo —fue lo único que alcanzó a advertir antes de desmayarse.</p><p>Lucio logró actuar a tiempo, y la recibió antes que cayera al suelo.</p><p>—¡Yin! —exclamó sorprendido ante el extraño giro de la historia.</p><p>La recostó sobre el sofá de terciopelo mientras intentaba hacer que reaccionara. Los nervios amenazaban con apoderarse del león, pero su voluntad le permitió mantener el control.</p><p>—Creo que esto será más fácil de lo que imaginaba —se dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la coneja. Una desconcertante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.</p><p>El atardecer comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad. La noche se avecinaba, lo cual era una ventaja para Carl. Apenas recibió la advertencia de Mónica, se dispuso a actuar a todo o nada. Recorrió las calles junto con Jimmy hasta llegar al parque. El pequeño sabía lo que se avecinaba. Sentía un poco de temor ante la incertidumbre, pero confiaba en su acompañante. Sabía que detrás de la imagen de su padre, había alguien más. Alguien de quien emanaba un aura de confianza y protección que jamás había sentido. Eso lo tranquilizaba. Caminaban en silencio y con una mirada de seriedad. En el fondo, ambos estaban sintonizados con lo que estaban haciendo.</p><p>El actuar de Carl era arriesgado. Conseguir la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan implicaba dejar atrás su disfraz de Yang que le había servido durante tanto. Era obligatorio actuar rápido. Pensaba a mil por hora sobre el lugar en donde debía actuar. La casa de Mónica, aparte de estar lejos, se encontraba en ella la madre de Yin y Yang, por lo que no era una opción. El mismo parque al atardecer podía ser una opción, pero ante la existencia de gente paseándose lo hacía riesgoso. Debía encontrar un lugar cercano, solitario y seguro.</p><p>Mientras, en la casa de los Chad, Yenny, Jack y Yuri ya habían regresado. Yenny había llegado primero junto con Yuri. Cuando la tonalidad amarillenta cubrió los cielos, llegó Jack. Yenny se encontraba preparando la cena mientras miraba de reojo el reloj de la cocina. La hora indicaba que se estaba haciendo tarde para el regreso del resto de la familia.</p><p>—¡Gooool! —se escuchó el grito de Yuri desde el living. Ella estaba jugando videojuegos junto a su hermano. Específicamente una versión antigua del FIFA.</p><p>—No cantes victoria tan pronto —respondió Jack intentando ocultar su sorpresa—, apenas vamos empatados.</p><p>—¡Eso está por verse! —respondió la chica animada. Pronto, ambos nuevamente centraron su atención en la pantalla, con sus controles como armas de batalla.</p><p>Solo Yenny era consciente del tiempo, y eso era lo mejor. No quería preocupar a sus hermanos mientras no tuviera fundamentos. Ya era suficiente con lo ocurrido con Jacob. Ya era suficiente con lo ocurrido con su padre. Ya era suficiente con todo lo ocurrido. La experiencia solo le daba la razón para preocuparse. El segundero pasaba, y no había señales de vida de sus padres, ni de Jimmy.</p><p>Se encontraba concentrada en una olla hirviendo cuando escuchó un extraño ruido desde su espalda. Al voltearse inmediatamente se puso en alerta. La ventana se encontraba abierta de par en par, y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba hincado un desconocido. Estaba dispuesta a actuar según la reacción de aquel extraño, cuando se puso de pie y pudo verle el rostro.</p><p>—¡Maestro Jobeaux! —no pudo contener su exclamación ni su asombro.</p><p>El goblin traía ropa casual, con unos pantalones de gimnasia, unas zapatillas gastadas, y una chaqueta de mezclilla sobre una camisa a cuadros. La miró y le dio una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Qué tal Yenny? —le preguntó mientras se quitaba el polvo de sus prendas.</p><p>La emoción la abordó de golpe. Desde la accidentada última vez que se habían visto, había perdido por completo las esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Pero ahí estaba, frente a frente, más guapo que nunca. Sentía que esa tenida realzaba su porte y su figura. La verdad cualquier cosa que trajera puesta realzaba su porte y su figura según ella. La sonrisa recibida selló aquel momento que se había vuelto mágico. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.</p><p>—¿Yenny? —el goblin atrajo su atención de vuelta al presente.</p><p>—¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Hola! —exclamó torpemente. Torpeza que lamentaba profundamente.</p><p>—Ehm, la olla —le advirtió el goblin.</p><p>A Yenny le costó descifrar el mensaje. Su incontrolable distracción menos le ayudaba. Recién cuando su mano inconscientemente se acercó al quemador que calentaba la olla es que se percató que no solo este tenía fuego, sino que la olla entera, con contenido y todo.</p><p>A toda su repentina torpeza y nervios, debía sumarle el dolor por su mano quemada. Por lo menos tenía dos dedos comprometidos. La agitó con rapidez intentando apagar las llamas. De la quemadura no se pudo salvar. Su mente era una maraña sin sentido ni explicación. Mientras, el fuego amenazaba con extenderse al resto de la habitación y de la casa.</p><p>—¡Congelación! —exclamó Jobeaux mientras apuntaba sus palmas hacia la olla. Un rayo de nieve densa salió de sus palmas y cubrió todo el fuego de un hielo que pronto se apoderó de toda la olla. En cuestión de segundos el fuego quedó totalmente apagado, y la olla junto con parte de su entorno quedó cubierta con una gruesa capa de hielo.</p><p>—Creo que tendrán cena congelada esta noche —agregó el goblin colocando sus manos en su cintura.</p><p>El chiste no fue recibido por Yenny, cuya mente seguía en estado de confusión, mientras intentaba ocultar su mano quemada.</p><p>—Déjame ver —le dijo el goblin con preocupación al percatarse del hecho mientras se acercaba a la chica. Ella, sin percatarse de lo que hacía, le entregó su mano. Su emoción llegó al máximo al sentir su mano entre las de él. Notaba la calidez que emanaba de sus palmas. Era un punto de éxtasis del cual no estaba preparada. Era un hermoso regalo que le daba la vida. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El dolor simplemente pasó a segundo plano.</p><p>Pudo ver como una luz blanca emanaba de las palmas del goblin y cubría su propia mano. Apenas la descubrió, pudo notar que ya no había rastros de quemaduras.</p><p>—Ya está —le dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>Ambos se miraron a los ojos, fue un encuentro que generó algo que ninguno se esperaba. Jobeaux se quedó clavado frente a la mirada de la coneja. No había notado que aquellos ojos lilas le quedaban mejor a ella que a su padre. Yenny por su parte se sentía entre las nubes atrapada en la mirada del maestro. No le importaba ni el momento, ni la hora, ni el lugar. Si le pedía que se fugaran juntos en ese instante, lo haría sin pensar.</p><p>—¡Maestro Jobeaux! —una exclamación interrumpió aquel momento de intimidad. No sabían cuánto habían pasado presos de las miradas. Solo sabían que al minuto de oír aquel grito, ambos se voltearon y encontraron a Jack y Yuri en la entrada de la cocina.</p><p>—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Jack con extrañeza. Le llamaba la atención que se encontrara tomado de las manos con su hermana.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Sí! He venido por algo muy importante —de inmediato el goblin se soltó de las manos y se acercó a los recién llegados—. Carl tiene a Jimmy.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los tres hermanos al unísono.</p><p>En ese instante Carl se encontraba junto con Jimmy recorriendo los recovecos de la ciudad en busca de aquel lugar seguro. Ya habían pasado por el parque y había recogido la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan. Para ello se vio obligado a despojarse de su imagen de Yang, y Jimmy pudo ver a la cucaracha tal y como era. Recorrían la ciudad por entre callejones y balcones. Carl llevaba al conejo sobre su espalda, para así avanzar con más rapidez y agilidad.</p><p>El objetivo era el gran patio del Hospital General. Una vez compraron prácticamente un bosque entero con las intenciones de extenderse y tener un enorme estacionamiento. Por alguna razón jamás lo consiguieron. Como resultado, aquel bosque quedó abandonado en medio de la ciudad. Carl conocía algunos claros en medio de los frondosos árboles que les serviría de excelente escondrijo para su labor. Los soles se habían ocultado y solo quedaba un poco de luz que poco a poco se iba disipando. Las primeras luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse, dando la bienvenida a la noche.</p><p>Finalmente llegaron al lugar justo cuando la luna los ayudaba a iluminar el ambiente. Era un pequeño claro rodeado por frondosos árboles. Era un lugar con pasto y algunas flores esparcidas azarosamente, pero que a esa hora estaban durmiendo.</p><p>—Llegamos —anunció Carl mientras bajaba al pequeño de su espalda.</p><p>—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Jimmy con interés.</p><p>—Mira, ¿por qué no te acuestas ahí mientras preparo todo? —le dijo apuntando al centro del lugar.</p><p>El conejo obedeció mientras Carl sacaba una bolsa de papel que tenía amarrada a su cintura. Ahí ocultaba la famosa corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan. Agradecía que el manto de la noche lo estuviera cubriendo. Se sentía ridículo con esas prendas. Era una corbata de moño de colores fuertes acompañado de unos tirantes para payasos. Los ajustó a sus pantalones. Debía concentrarse en su propósito. Vio al pequeño acostado sobre el pasto. No creía que finalmente el día había llegado.</p><p>—Estoy listo —anunció el pequeño cuando vio a la cucaracha preparado a su lado.</p><p>—Te prometo que no te dolerá —le respondió.</p><p>Jimmy cerró los ojos con fuerza. Carl hizo girar su corbata de moño según las únicas indicaciones ilustradas en aquel libro con que meses antes se había topado en la cárcel. Se supone que se debía abrir un portal en el cielo que absorbería todo el mal del Maestro de la Noche del cuerpo de Jimmy. Con eso no habrá peligro alguno de ningún Oscuro Mañana ni algo por el estilo.</p><p>Pero nada ocurrió.</p><p>—No… no lo entiendo —musitó mientras continuaba girando su corbata de moño. Sentía que seguía haciendo el ridículo. Su mente funcionaba a mil por hora mientras intentaba buscar alguna causa de este error. Dentro de las posibilidades que más lo convencían estaba el hecho de poder ser víctima de una estafa. Todo mientras la desesperación poco a poco lo comenzaba a dominar.</p><p>—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el pequeño abriendo uno de sus ojos, extrañado de no ver reacción alguna de la corbata.</p><p>Carl no se atrevía a admitir la mala noticia. Esperaba encontrar la solución en tiempo record y terminar con todo esto. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada? Su instinto le advirtió que algo lo iba a golpear por la derecha y retrocedió por impulso justo a tiempo. Una patada voladora cubierta por una zapatilla desgastada rompió el aire por delante de sus narices. Lo que no vio venir fue una mano que lo sujetó con fuerza por sus antenas, arrastrándolo consigo por varios metros.</p><p>—¡Jimmy! ¿Estás bien? —de pronto apareció Jack y se arrodilló junto a su hermano.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien —respondió aturdido mientras se reincorporaba.</p><p>—¡Al fin te tengo, cucaracha maldita! —exclamó Jobeaux apuntando a un Carl confundido y aun adolorido por el tirón.</p><p>—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —le gritó Carl de vuelta molesto.</p><p>—No voy a dejar que le hagas daño al pequeño Jimmy —lo amenazó.</p><p>—¡¿Pero de qué rayos estás…?! —Carl fue interrumpido por una patada voladora que le dio directo en el mentón. El golpe lo levantó varios metros hasta caer un par de metros más atrás de donde había caído la primera vez.</p><p>—¡¿Esa es la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan?! —exclamó Jobeaux al percatarse de los tirantes. Aunque la sorpresa era evidente, la desconfianza frente a todo lo que surgiera de la cucaracha era mayor.</p><p>Carl se reincorporó con una mirada asesina. Nadie que lo golpeara dos veces se salía con la suya. No desde la universidad. Esa mirada fue un desafío que Jobeaux aceptó.</p><p>Una pelea a muerte estaba por comenzar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Cuándo va a llegar mamá?</p><p>Yuri hacía la pregunta precisa. La noche había caído y junto con Yenny estaban esperando el regreso de algún miembro de la familia. Tras la aparición de Jobeaux y la revelación de sus repentinas noticias, Jack se adelantó en ofrecerse para acompañar a su maestro en el rescate de su hermano. Antes que ella alcanzara a replicar, Jack respondió con elocuencia de que alguien debía cuidar de Yuri y esperar a sus padres. Era una labor que solo recaía en ella, aunque en un principio le costó admitir. Su mente se encontraba perturbada, más aún luego que el paso del tiempo no le trajera novedad alguna.</p><p>Yenny miró a su hermanita. Se encontraba aburrida desparramada sobre el sofá. Aún no se le pasaba por la mente los peligros cada vez más probables en la medida en que transcurría el tiempo. El reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la noche. Por lo menos mamá debería estar hace rato en casa. Tampoco había rastros de papá, ni de Jack. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nada malo ocurriera, que nada más ocurriera. Lamentablemente, su instinto le decía lo contrario.</p><p>—No te preocupes —respondió sin poder evitar el temblor en su voz—, mamá ya debe estar llegando.</p><p>Yuri arqueó una ceja. En su inocencia esperanzadora no podía imaginar motivos para el retraso de su mami que no fueran cosas simples como un embotellamiento o trabajo extra. Con aún más razón, sentía la seguridad hogareña gracias a la presencia de su hermana mayor en el lugar. Frente a todo esto, le llamaba la atención el nerviosismo de Yenny. Aunque quisiera ayudar a calmarlos, mientras no entendiera los motivos, no habría forma.</p><p>El azote de una puerta de un vehículo proveniente desde afuera centró la atención de ambas chicas. Yenny lo reconoció. Era la van familiar. Instintivamente ambas se dirigieron a la entrada, y pudieron ver a Yin dirigiéndose hacia ellas.</p><p>El día para la madre fue quizás el más duro en mucho tiempo. Tras su desmayo en la consulta del médico, perdió toda conciencia hasta despertar en el mismo lugar. Se encontraba sobre el sofá de terciopelo. Estaba completamente sola. Aun mareada, se reincorporó mientras intentaba hacer memoria. Un malestar general le impedía concentrarse en cualquier cosa. Un punzante dolor se albergaba en su cabeza, para de vez en cuando repartirse por todo su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, no le tomó el real peso al asunto. Una vez acostumbrada a los síntomas, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina. Armándose de valor, regresó a su trabajo.</p><p>—Señora Chad, ¿se encuentra bien? —Myriam la observó con cierta preocupación al verla entrar.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien, gracias —respondió mientras se encerraba rauda en su oficina.</p><p>Por fortuna era una tarde de papeleo. No necesitó moverse demasiado desde su asiento, cosa que agradeció. El malestar era cosa controlable siempre que mantuviera la mente ocupada. Lo subestimó.</p><p>A pesar de ello, no podía evitar su preocupación. La revelación de Lucio parecía tan distante, tan irreal. ¿Jacob en manos de la mafia? Conforme pasaba el día, aquella imagen se confundía en el limbo de lo real y lo ficticio. Pronto lo atribuyó a un delirio creado por su mente, en conjunto con sus dolores. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado a la consulta sobre ese sofá? Por más que se esforzaba, le era imposible recordar más allá. Solo recibía una punzada más fuerte en su cabeza como recompensa. Por lo pronto no quedaba mucho por hacer.</p><p> —¡Mamá! —exclamó Yenny al ver que Yin se acercaba hacia ellas. Fue una exclamación que pasó de la alegría a la preocupación. A pesar de las luces artificiales, podía notar su lento y tambaleante andar. De inmediato, ambas hijas se acercaron a su madre, con la inconsciente preocupación de que se desmayara delante de ellas.</p><p>Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. Las fuerzas se esfumaron de las piernas de Yin y cayó de rodillas. El miedo se apoderó de sus hijas mientras intentaban sujetarla. El final del día le recordó a Yin que su malestar, por más que lo evitara, aún seguía ahí. No entendía por qué estaba así. Esperaba que un poco de descanso la recompusiera. A cambio, sus fuerzas la acompañaron solo hasta a un par de pasos de la entrada.</p><p>—¡Mamá! —exclamó Yenny con terror en su voz. Como pudo, levantó a su madre. Yuri también intentaba ayudar, pero debido a su tamaño, poco podía hacer. La sorpresa se había apoderado de su rostro.</p><p>La llevaron hasta el sofá del living, en donde cayó pesadamente.</p><p>—No se preocupen, mamá tuvo un día largo y necesita descansar —les explicó a sus hijas tratando de calmarlas. Su voz sonaba arrastrada por más que se esforzaba en evitarlo.</p><p>—Mamá, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Yuri. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de la pequeña.</p><p>—Nada, es solo cansancio acumulado —respondió Yin mientras el mundo comenzaba a darle vueltas.</p><p>—¿Cómo nada? ¡Mira cómo estás! —insistió Yenny.</p><p>Yin pensaba en responderle, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron incluso para hablar. Pronto perdió el conocimiento.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en el bosque tras el Hospital General, la batalla entre Carl y Jobeaux había comenzado. Era un encuentro reñido en que ningún ataque enviado llegaba a su destino. Todos eran esquivados o bloqueados. Esta batalla pronto se convirtió más bien en una lucha de resistencia por quién podía mantenerse en movimiento por más tiempo. En este campo, Carl llevaba la delantera. Jobeaux utilizaba más ataques físicos que Carl con esfuerzo apenas lograba esquivar a pesar de su agilidad. Carl en cambio utilizaba su magia, que aunque le causaban desgaste mental, apenas necesitaba moverse. Esto le ayudaba a conservar energías y obtener cierta ventaja en el transcurso de la batalla.</p><p>—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —gritó Jimmy reincorporándose dispuesto a intervenir en la batalla, cuando fue detenido del brazo por su hermano.</p><p>—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le recriminó.</p><p>—¡Hay que detener esta locura! —le respondió el pequeño.</p><p>—¿Por qué? ¡Si Jobeaux te está salvando de Carl! ¡Te estamos salvando de un secuestro!</p><p>—¡No estoy secuestrado! —gritó el pequeño volteándose— ¡Carl nunca me secuestró! ¡Él me estaba ayudando!</p><p>—Espera, ¿qué? —cuestionó Jack extrañado.</p><p>El agarre se debilitó, oportunidad perfecta para que Jimmy huyera. No alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando algo lo congeló de cuerpo completo. Era una fuerza externa, invisible. Una sensación de frío se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Pronto, una nefasta pero conocida sensación lo invadió.</p><p>En el intertanto, Carl lanzó una bola roja incandescente directo hacia su contrincante, pero la detuvo a solo centímetros del goblin. Jobeaux, exhausto, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Jadeaba con fuerza, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. Llevaban un rato bastante largo peleando. Era un blanco fácil, demasiado fácil para Carl. Estaba ahí, dispuesto a recibir su castigo por no resistir un minuto más.</p><p>—¿Por qué te detienes? —le preguntó Jobeaux a la cucaracha.</p><p>Carl deshizo la bola. También estaba jadeando y su frente estaba húmeda por el sudor. Ver a su contrincante de rodillas era un triunfo suficiente para él. No era necesario nada más.</p><p>Esta acción hirió el orgullo del goblin, quien se puso nuevamente de pie con la intención de proseguir con la batalla. Sus piernas no le respondieron, y cayó de bruces al suelo. Carl dio la media vuelta. Había ganado.</p><p>Jobeaux lo miraba con rabia. No podía haber perdido ante esa cucaracha. Era imperdonable que se hubiera vuelto más fuerte que él. No era posible que él fuera más débil. Carl se quitó la corbata y los tirantes Woo Foo que curan y se los arrojó frente a sus narices.</p><p>—Si sabes lo que te conviene, salva a Jimmy —le dijo.</p><p>Jobeaux estiró su mano para recoger la corbata y los tirantes cuando una bola de fuego los cubrió. En unos segundos, la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan quedaron convertidos en cenizas.</p><p>—¡¿Qué hiciste Jimmy?! —se oyó el grito de Jack.</p><p>Jobeaux se volteó hacia el origen de la bola, y pudo verlo. Jimmy se encontraba con sus palmas extendidas, apuntando hacia su objetivo. Unas cuantas líneas de humo salían desde sus manos, demostrando que él había lanzado la bola. Ante el barullo Carl se volteó. Su mirada se encontró con la del pequeño, y pudo reconocerlo.</p><p>No alcanzó a hablar. No alcanzó a advertir nada. Jimmy comenzó a lanzarle distintos ataques, obligando a Carl a moverse. Desde bolas de fuego, hasta dagas y cuchillas hechas de energía Foo. Todo pasaba a centímetros de Carl, quien no podía acercarse al pequeño. Jobeaux y Jack se encontraban impresionados ante el repentino actuar de Jimmy, aunque pronto sintieron la admiración por la paliza que le estaba dando a la cucaracha. Ellos no esperaban ese nivel de poder proveniente de alguien tan joven y pequeño. Era un espectáculo sin precedentes.</p><p>Carl pronto se vio reducido ante el poder de Jimmy. El pequeño no se movía un solo centímetro, mientras que Carl ya venía con el desgaste de su batalla anterior. Pronto se vio amarrado por unas esposas y cadenas hecha de energía Foo. Se encontraba en el suelo, amarrado como un vacuno en un rodeo. Mientras más forcejeaba, la cadena que lo sujetaba del cuello se hacía más apretada.</p><p>—Es… es… es… ¡increíble! —exclamó Jobeaux atónito mientras se acercaba al lugar.</p><p>—¡Jimmy! —exclamó Jack aproximándose a su hermano—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?</p><p>El pequeño mantenía la mirada fija en Carl. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos. La cucaracha no podía evitar lanzar una mirada suplicante. Sus amarres le impedían incluso usar su propia magia. Estaba completamente atrapado. El bogart había conseguido atraparlo. No entendía por qué aquel espectro seguía ahí, si juraba haberlo detenido hace tanto tiempo. Lo mismo creyó cuando lo dejó en Zimbabue. Al parecer jamás se podrá deshacer de aquel demonio. Lo que lamentaba es que ahora se estuviera metiendo con los Chad, empezando por el menor.</p><p>—Jimmy —balbuceó sin despegar la vista del menor. En esos instantes solo Jimmy podía detener al bogart.</p><p>Todo había terminado en desastre. No solo no pudo arrancar a Jimmy de las garras del Maestro de la Noche, sino que también cayó en las manos del bogart. Un paso en falso, y no habría una segunda oportunidad. Jobeaux comenzó una perorata triunfante al ver a su contrincante atrapado. Jack le hacía constantes preguntas a su hermano sobre el origen de su repentino poder. Tenía la inocente esperanza de continuar juntos el camino del Woo Foo. El contacto visual jamás fue cortado entre ambos. No, no era Jimmy quien lo observaba. Jimmy no estaba. Era el bogart. El bogart le regalaba una mirada burlesca. Había ganado esta vez. Tenía el control del pequeño. De lo que el espectro consideraba el arma más poderosa del mundo. Un arma con la cual fácilmente podría hacer lo que quisiera. Tanto poder lo emocionaba. Poder que nadie podría quitarle. Carl tenía que hacer algo. Era ahora o nunca.</p><p>A unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia, el Hospital era un caos. Se encontraba rodeado de patrullas policiales mientras una lluvia de balas viajaba desde y hacia el edificio. La noticia de que la mafia del Patriarca se había apoderado del recinto había llegado a oídos de Richard (de la boca de la hermana Daria). Él mismo en persona se encontraba dirigiendo el escuadrón policial dispuesto a detener a la mayor cantidad de miembros. Los mafiosos, rodeados por la policía, respondieron de la forma menos ortodoxa que se les ocurrió. Mientras el enfrentamiento armado se desarrollaba, todo aquel no involucrado corría despavorido rogando no ser alcanzado por una bala perdida. Los pacientes y el personal médico eran los más afectados. Varios de ellos se encontraban arrinconados en aquellas habitaciones cuyas ventanas ofrecían una buena vista para un francotirador.</p><p>La batalla parecía estar siendo ganada por la policía. Ante la repentina intervención, los mafiosos no tenían demasiada munición para defenderse, y se les estaban acabando. Cuando la lluvia de balas provenientes del edificio cesó, fue la oportunidad para que las Fuerzas Especiales ingresaran. Armados con cascos, escudos y chalecos antibalas, los policías ingresaron en grupos de entre diez y veinte. El primer grupo en ingresar era dirigido por el propio Richard.</p><p>—¡Vamos! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! —animó a sus compañeros.</p><p>En la parte más alejada de la entrada, el caos se había hecho. Había una menor cantidad de mafiosos y una mayor de personal médico corriendo por todo el lugar. Entre ellos, una enfermera guiaba a un conejo azul por entre una batahola de gente. Sin que nadie se enterara, ni mucho menos Richard, Mónica se había colado en el hospital horas antes. Con su disfraz de enfermera, evitó llamar la atención tanto de mafiosos como del personal médico. Logró averiguar que Yang había terminado en manos de la mafia del Patriarca apenas puso un pie lejos del hogar de Sara. También sabía que la mafia se estaba apoderando del Hospital General. Esconder a Yang ahí era una decisión más que evidente. Es así como le avisó a Richard de los nuevos planes de la mafia. Quería crear precisamente el mismo escenario que estaban viviendo para rescatarlo.</p><p>Mientras se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento, revisó todo el edificio en busca del lugar en donde lo mantenían cautivo. Cuando parecía que la policía estaba ganando, consiguió ubicarlo tras una puerta falsa en un pasillo de la bodega. Lo encontró sentado sobre una cama bastante oxidada. Se veía aturdido, con la mirada perdida. Era un lugar perfecto a la hora de protegerse de las balas y de los curiosos. Sin dar explicaciones, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la salida. Ya se había percatado que pronto la policía recuperaría el lugar. Solo debía cuidar de Yang unos cuantos minutos más, y luego estaría libre de las garras de aquella mafia.</p><p>El conejo se dejaba llevar sin meditar en lo más mínimo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hacía días que funcionaba así. No había pensamiento alguno que cruzara su cabeza. Le era difícil hilar algo sin tener material. Solo recordaba aquellos días con Sara, recuerdos de donde no podía sacar nada más. La mafia no lo había tratado tan mal. A pesar de sus intentos de amedrentamiento, él no demostró rastro alguno de temor o pesar. Al final lo encerraron en aquel cuarto perdido y terminaron por olvidarlo.</p><p>—Por aquí —le dijo Mónica mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo de la derecha.</p><p>Pronto encontró una habitación vacía. Era el lugar idóneo para dejar a Yang mientras pasaba todo. La ventana daba justo hacia el bosque del fondo. Le alcanzó a indicar a Yang que se sentara sobre la cama cuando algo llamó su atención desde la ventana. Era una potente luz brillante color carmesí proveniente de entre los árboles. También notó que desde allí provenía un fuerte viento que ladeó a varios de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Mónica se aproximó a la ventana intentando desenvolver el misterio. El color lo identificó como un ataque de Carl.</p><p>—Carl —murmuró despacio con preocupación mientras sujetaba con fuerza las cortinas.</p><p>—El hospital me dice que no pueden enviar una ambulancia —informó Yenny—. Dicen que están en una seria intervención policial y no pueden salir de allí.</p><p>Su madre seguía inconsciente sobre el sofá mientras que Yuri la remecía y la llamaba con lágrimas en los ojos, con la seria esperanza de que despertara. Yenny se acercó y la abrazó. Se encontraba tan asustada como ella, pero era quien estaba a cargo. Ella más que nadie debía demostrar fortaleza. Meta imposible. No podía evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de vez en cuando. Lágrimas de pesar. Lágrimas de miedo. Lágrimas de frustración. Le era increíble que en un minuto de emergencia como aquel no pudiera contar con el hospital de la ciudad. Las opciones se le estaban acabando.</p><p>De pronto se oyó el timbre de la puerta. De un salto, Yenny se aproximó hacia la entrada. Esperaba  que fuera quien fuera, la ayudara con este problema que tanto la abrumaba.</p><p>—Hola Yenny. Lamento la hora. ¿Está Jack? —del otro lado apareció Francesca con sus manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>—Lo siento, no está en casa —se apresuró en contestar la coneja.</p><p>—Es que no lo entiendes —rogó la cerdita—. Es una emergencia familiar.</p><p>—Yo también estoy en una emergencia familiar —respondió Yenny invitándola a pasar.</p><p>Francesca, incrédula de que su novio no estuviera en casa a esa hora, ingresó al lugar. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con el escenario en el living del hogar.</p><p>—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó aproximándose a la señora Chad—. ¿Qué le pasó?</p><p>—Se desmayó de pronto —le explicó Yuri, quien seguía a su lado—. No sabemos por qué.</p><p>—Y el hospital dice que no puede atendernos —agregó Yenny cruzando sus brazos.</p><p>—Ah sí, supe que hubo un tiroteo o algo por allá —respondió Francesca.</p><p>—Y la verdad no sabemos qué hacer —confesó Yenny con pesar.</p><p>—¿Y si la llevan a Rodehove? —propuso Francesca volteándose hacia Yenny.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendida ante la propuesta—. ¡Pero si queda lejísimo!</p><p>—Tiene el hospital más cercano después del de esta ciudad —respondió la cerda.</p><p>—¿Y cómo se supone que la llevaremos?</p><p>—Vi que tienen la van allí afuera.</p><p>—¿Acaso sabes conducir? —cuestionó la coneja.</p><p>—Vine hasta aquí en moto —respondió Francesca—. Dudo que sea muy diferente conducir una van.</p><p>—¿Y no se supone que tienes catorce?</p><p>—¿Y eso qué? Es una emergencia, ¿no?</p><p>Las tres chicas se observaron mutuamente. Ya no quedaban excusas. El tiempo se hacía cada vez más esquivo. La salida propuesta parecía ser la única existente.</p><p>Entre Francesca y Yenny llevaron a Yin de vuelta a la van. Todas se subieron al vehículo. Francesca echó a andar el motor sin mayores complicaciones. Pronto estuvieron en marcha hacia Rodehove.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>El otro día tuve una interesante conversación por PM en Twitter con Marty (arroba martychoco) sobre el desarrollo de este fic y sobre Yin Yang Yo. Fue tan bonito aquel momento que decidí dedicarle este capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!</p><p>Con amor.</p><p>Patito.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Dónde estoy?</p><p>Yenny estaba en un hermoso jardín bajo un cielo púrpura. El césped se veía lustroso bajo las gotas de rocío. Las flores más hermosas adornaban el entorno, totalmente abiertas y con colores vivos. Los árboles se encontraban cargados de sus frutos, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento. Se podía oír el correr de las aguas de un río cercano, y el trinar de las aves. Era un lugar cálido y apacible. Era perfecto para tomarse unas buenas vacaciones.</p><p>Con cierta dificultad, Yenny se puso de pie. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y notaba cierto mareo. Le costaba recordar lo vivido minutos antes. Simplemente no tenía explicación de por qué estaba allí. Observó hacia todos lados en busca de alguien a quien pedirle explicaciones. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse contagiada por la apacibilidad del lugar, no podía tampoco alejar la perturbación que se ocultaba tras este momento.</p><p>—¿Estás buscando algo? —la sorprendió una voz desde su espalda.</p><p>La chica se volteó y vio a alguien apoyado con su espalda contra un árbol. Tenía la cabeza de un felino, pero no pudo identificar de cuál especie. La observaba a través de  sus gafas de sol y con sus brazos cruzados. Traía un traje de lino completamente blanco, junto con un par de zapatos de charol igualmente blanco. La observaba con ironía, con una ceja levantada. No podía ocultar sus colmillos filosos de su sonrisa socarrona. A Yenny le dio una desconfianza inicial su presencia.</p><p>—Disculpe, ¿en dónde estamos? —le preguntó la chica acercándose al desconocido.</p><p>—Este es un lugar muy especial para el común de los mortales —le respondió acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos—. Es conocido como el jardín de las almas perdidas.</p><p>La respuesta solo acarreó más preguntas.</p><p>—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó con cierta aflicción—. ¿Quién es usted?</p><p>—No tengas miedo, no te voy a comer —el sujeto se detuvo a un par de metros de ella con una mano en su pecho y sin borrar su sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Pablo, y me encargo de darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados.</p><p>—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Yenny insistió en su pregunta.</p><p>—Eso es algo que no me corresponde responder —respondió Pablo—. Para dar el siguiente paso, deberás dejar atrás los pasos que has dado hasta ahora.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Tu vida antes de este jardín se acabó.</p><p>Un instante de silencio entre ambos fue suficiente para dar origen a la pregunta que por un momento aterró a la chica cuando su mente se la formuló:</p><p>—¿Estoy muerta?</p><p>—Sí, y no —respondió el felino—. De que tu alma se separó de tu cuerpo, eso es verdad, pero por lo menos desde aquí aún tienes esperanzas de regresar.</p><p>—¿Qué? —aquella revelación le dio un cañonazo a su mente, la cual quedó completamente vacía.</p><p>—Es como la paradoja de Schrödinger —respondió Pablo con una risotada.</p><p>La desesperación nació en la chica. No podía estar muerta. No debía estar muerta. Debía estar ahí, en algo importante. ¿Pero en qué? Sus recuerdos se estaban vaciando. Solo existían sospechas de una familia que la necesitaba. Más allá de eso le era imposible recordar. Además, ¿qué había después de la muerte? La incertidumbre y la desconfianza frente a aquel sujeto no le anunciaban nada bueno sobre el más allá. No, simplemente no. Si pudiera regresar, lo haría con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>—¿Ya nos vamos? —Pablo interrumpió sus pensamientos.</p><p>—¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó la chica.</p><p>—Ya lo verás.</p><p>Carl debía actuar rápido. No podía ni debía rendirse. Era su obligación separar al Bogart de Jimmy, y deshacerse del espectro de una buena vez. Lo haría aunque fuera lo último que le tocara hacer en este mundo.</p><p>—La policía ya viene en camino —anunció Jobeaux guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo—. Les pediré que no te desaten. Al parecer esas cuerdas Woo Foo sí pueden controlar tu magia —agregó arrodillándose frente a su enemigo inspeccionando los amarres.</p><p>—Estás cometiendo un grave error —advirtió Carl—. Desátame ahora o te arrepentirás.</p><p>—¿Es todo lo que tiene? —cuestionó con suficiencia—. Patético.</p><p>—Maestro Jobeaux —intervino Jack—. ¿Cree que Jimmy tenga potencial en el Woo Foo?</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el goblin volteándose hacia los conejos—. La verdad me encantaría poder entrenarlo personalmente, pero…</p><p>—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Jack extrañado.</p><p>—Tú sabes cómo está la situación con tus padres —le recordó su maestro—. Dudo que ellos quieran siquiera que me acerque a ustedes, especialmente a Jimmy.</p><p>—¡Oh! Es verdad —Jack había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones de volver a sus entrenamientos Woo Foo con su maestro—. Pero recuerdo que todo esto fue por algo que ocurrió entre todos ustedes en el pasado.</p><p>—Eso es cierto —respondió Jobeaux colocándose de pie.</p><p>—Usted quería que fuera a una misión secreta con usted —agregó Jack—. ¿A qué se supone que íbamos?</p><p>Jobeaux se volteó hacia el montículo de humo que alguna vez fue la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan y respondió tras un suspiro.</p><p>—No es nada.|</p><p>Jack logró recordar la historia que le contaron sus padres a él y a Yenny. La situación era complicada. De todas formas tenía curiosidad sobre la versión de los hechos de su maestro. Esperaba poder superar todos los inconvenientes y regresar a su entrenamiento. Realmente lo extrañaba.</p><p>—El día antes de la partida lo escuché conversar con la señorita Swart en el gimnasio —confesó—. Les oí hablar sobre un secreto de mis padres.</p><p>—¿Un secreto… de tus padres? —poco a poco Jobeaux comenzó a recordar aquella época que le parecía tan distante, como vivida en una vida anterior. No, era reciente, era real. Aquella conversación que tuvo con Lina. ¿Habrá hablado? ¿Les habrá dicho algo? Esa tonta, no se sorprendería de que les hubiera dicho.</p><p>—Sí —respondió Jack—. ¿En aquel viaje usted pensaba decirme algo importante?</p><p>Jobeaux lo miró a los ojos. La culpabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros al tomar consciencia del tamaño del secreto que le estaba ocultando. No podía imaginarse cómo era posible que sus padres se lo hubieran ocultado durante toda su vida. Quería contenerlo apenas se enterara de la verdad, pero el tiempo no estaba a su favor. La policía vendría en cualquier momento, y tarde recordó que él también era un prófugo de la justicia.</p><p>—Creo que no es momento de decirte nada —agachó la mirada—. Una vez que pase todo esto, te prometo que te lo diré todo.</p><p>—¿Es algo muy malo? —insistió Jack.</p><p>Por mientras, la guerra de miradas entre Carl y Jimmy no había cesado. El bogart parecía haber ganado. Carl solo tenía una última esperanza.</p><p>—Escúchame Jimmy —le susurró sin que escucharan los demás—. Sé que estás ahí. Sé que me estás escuchando. Ahora te toca luchar a ti. Sé que eres fuerte, y mucho más poderoso incluso que yo. No dejes que tus miedos te dominen. Yo confío en ti. Sé que lo vas a lograr.</p><p>La mirada despiadada no desaparecía, pero la cucaracha no estaba dispuesto a perder las esperanzas.</p><p>—Jimmy —prosiguió—, el bogart se alimenta del miedo. Miedo que provoca en ti con ideas falsas. Eres fuerte, sé que puedes superarlo. Sé que puedes volver a tomar el control de ti. Es tu cuerpo, es tu poder. No puedes dejar que tus miedos te amarren. No puedes dejar que el bogart te amarre.</p><p>—Podría matarte aquí mismo —fue la respuesta del pequeño.</p><p>—Jimmy, el bogart te quiere usar como bomba contra tu familia —prosiguió sin hacerle caso—. Mientras tenga el control de ti, debes impedir, por todos los medios, acercarte a tu familia. No debes dejar que él te obligue a dañar a los que amas.</p><p>—Estás perdiendo el tiempo.</p><p>—Jimmy, por favor.</p><p>—Estás acabado.</p><p>—Confía en mí.</p><p>—¡¡Mamá!!</p><p>Aquel grito interrumpió la conversación entre Jack y Jobeaux. De los cielos, una nube brillante color rosa llegó a gran velocidad, envolviendo a Jimmy. Los presentes quedaron perplejos ante aquel repentino acontecimiento. Pronto, la nube de luz se volvió una con el pequeño, creando un aura color rosa en torno a él. Pronto comenzó a elevarse por los cielos, al tiempo que algo salió disparado de él, chocando contra un árbol cercano.</p><p>Jimmy pasó del temor a una tranquilidad acogedora. De aquella luz que lo rodeaba emanaba una calidez que le recordaba a cobijas suaves, a un chocolate caliente una tarde de invierno, y a los abrazos de mamá. Al cerrar los ojos, podía imaginarse perfectamente a su madre rodeándolo entre sus brazos tal y como lo hacía de bebé. Era una calidez que borró de un golpe todos sus temores. Ya era capaz de sentirse dueño de sí mismo.</p><p>—Ah no, no me lo quitarás —el bogart había salido disparado del cuerpo de Jimmy, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, no ahora que ya había probado el sabor de la victoria.</p><p>Salió disparado como si se tratara de una bala envuelta en llamas. No pudo penetrar la luz brillante, la cual le respondió con una descarga eléctrica que lo mandó disparado de regreso al árbol en donde chocó.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Jack a su maestro aún impactado.</p><p>Jobeaux no pudo responder. Aún estaba intentando descifrar qué es lo que ocurría.</p><p>Las ataduras desaparecieron de Carl, dejándolo en libertad de acción. Al igual que el resto, no podía evitar dejar de lado aquella aura que estaba rodeando al pequeño. ¿De dónde había salido?</p><p>La sonrisa de Jimmy los tranquilizaba. Al menos no era algo malo, al contrario, era lo mejor que le estaba pasando. Jimmy nuevamente tenía el control de sí, y la confianza para luchar y ganar. El bogart en cambio, no estaba dispuesto a dejar partir a su presa. Nada podía hacer frente a este nuevo poder. Tras un par de intentos, el bogart yacía rendido. Ni siquiera el poder de la invisibilidad lo acompañaba ya. Jobeaux y Jack pudieron verlo como una maraña deforme de pelos negros. Apenas eran capaces de darse una explicación de lo que estaban viendo.</p><p>Poco a poco Jimmy regresó a colocar sus pies en la tierra, mientras el brillo rosa que lo rodeaba a él y a su entorno no lo abandonaba. Era un momento sublime que no se imaginaba vivir. Jobeaux y Jack lo observaban con la boca abierta. Carl apenas podía creerlo. Tal como vino, la luz volvió a convertirse en un torbellino que luego abandonó a Jimmy para volver a los cielos en dirección opuesta a la que había venido.</p><p>—¡¡Yin!! —exclamaron Jobeaux y Carl al unísono.</p><p>Fue al mismo tiempo en que ambos, a través de sus distintas experiencias y conocimientos, dieron en el clavo sobre la causa de los eventos. La nube había arrojado una sutil señal al tomar la forma de un conejo en su partida. Era el aura de Yin que se estaba escapando.</p><p>Antes que siquiera alguien más pudiera interpretar aquel grito, Jobeaux lanzó una bola de energía encerrando el aura. Era una bola que se auto recubría con energía Foo a una alta frecuencia, evitando así que la masa de aire brillante escapara. Carl en cambio hizo aparecer un frasco de vidrio de un volumen aproximado de dos litros. Era un frasco especial para atrapar objetos espirituales intangibles en general.</p><p>—Me las pagarás —el bogart nuevamente se puso de pie con el resentimiento en su voz. Jimmy estaba nuevamente fuera de todo cuidado. Podía aprovechar de recuperarlo.</p><p>Carl se dio cuenta de las intenciones del bogart. La escena se volvió en cámara lenta para él. El bogart se dispuso a dar un nuevo golpe contra el pequeño. Carl dejó el frasco a un lado y lanzó una bola de energía de color carmesí brillante en contra del espectro. El bogart se defendió con rayo de similares características, provocando una explosión de energía que empujó a Jobeaux al suelo, soltando nuevamente el aura de Yin.</p><p>—¡No! —gritó el goblin asustado.</p><p>Jack no entendía mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desesperado, movía sus pupilas apuntando desde uno hacia otro lado en busca de una señal. Debía pensar rápido. Tenía que ingeniárselas de algún modo.</p><p>De pronto, se percató del frasco tirado en el suelo. Su cuerpo concluyó las cosas antes que su mente. De un salto atravesó todo el campo de batalla y recogió el frasco. Carl se percató del movimiento del muchacho, pero no pudo hacer mucho. A pesar que el bogart estaba bastante dañado, parecía no darle tregua. Sus energías parecían haberse recuperado rápidamente. Estaba obligado a dar el golpe final.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo en que la cucaracha estaba zanjando la situación definitivamente, Jack dio uno de los saltos más altos de su vida y atrapó a la masa brillante. Tanto durante como después de aquel salto le costaba creer haberlo realizado bajo sus propias fuerzas. Era un salto sobrehumano de varios metros, imposible incluso para un atleta olímpico. Apenas sus pies tocaron la tierra, lo cerró de inmediato y observó a su alrededor. Pudo ver que la masa de energía brillante color carmesí se avecinaba como una avalancha. A pocos metros pudo observar a Jimmy impávido. Ni siquiera alcanzó a pensarlo una vez cuando de un salto se acercó a su hermanito y activó un campo Foo. Pudo observar desde el interior como el brillo le impedía ver fuera de ellos dos. Estaba abrazando al pequeño junto con el frasco. Pudo notar cierta calidez proveniente del frasco. Algo que no podía comparar con un gas caliente o algo así. Era algo que al sentirlo, lo tranquilizaba.</p><p>Apenas pudo ver los árboles del exterior, desactivó su campo Foo. A pesar de que la onda expansiva parecía ser destructiva, el césped de su entorno parecía intacto. A unos cuantos metros se encontró con el maestro Jobeaux sano y salvo.</p><p>—¡Maestro Jobeaux! —exclamó el muchacho acercándose a él.</p><p>—Es un gusto que estés bien —respondió el goblin con una sonrisa y sus manos tras su espalda.</p><p>En eso se oyó la sirena policial.</p><p>—Buen momento para llegar —respondió con molestia—. Escucha Jack —agregó serio colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho—, primero debo felicitarte por tu acto valeroso. Con esto le acabas de salvar la vida a tu madre.</p><p>—¿Qué? —cuestionó extrañado.</p><p>—Pero no cantes victoria —agregó con rapidez—. Si su aura Woo Foo está aquí, es porque ella está en peligro de muerte. Debes entregársela antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Abre el frasco cuando estés a unos centímetros de ella y no antes. Solo así su cuerpo podrá reabsorber su aura y podrá salvarse. Si la pierdes antes de llegar, morirá.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Jack se encontraba más que aturdido por la nueva información cuando Jack desapareció de su vista, al mismo tiempo que unos potentes focos lo saludaban.</p><p>—¡Hey tú! ¿Cómo te llamas? —lo saludó una cebra acercándose con su uniforme policial.</p><p>—Soy… soy Jack Chad —respondió intentando proteger sus ojos del brillo de los focos. Pudo reconocer por las sirenas y el uniforme que se trataba de la policía.</p><p>—Han llamado diciendo que capturaron a un prófugo de la justicia en esta zona, ¿en dónde está? —preguntó Richard con firmeza.</p><p>—Estaba por aquí —Jack se volteó, observando con detalle el resto del lugar. Ya no había nadie—. ¿Y Carl? —se volteó a preguntarle a su hermanito. El pequeño se encogió de hombros.</p><p>Unos cuantos metros del lugar, en el Hospital General. Mónica se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con nerviosismo. Yang se había instalado sobre la cama y la seguía con la mirada. Ninguno decía una sola palabra. Cada quien estaba en su mundo. Les había tocado la suerte de compartir la misma habitación.</p><p>Tal vez fue un extraño ruido. Tal vez fue una idea. Tal vez fue una simple intuición proveniente de su increíble instinto. A Mónica le dieron unos inconfundibles deseos de salir de la habitación. Algo le decía que Carl ya se encontraba en el edificio. No tuvo que dar más que un par de pasos fuera del cuarto cuando alguien casi se le abalanza encima.</p><p>—¡Carl! —exclamó al reconocerlo.</p><p>Se había dado la tarea de conseguir una bata blanca, una peluca, unos bigotes postizos y unas gafas gruesas. A pesar de todo era más fácil de reconocer en comparación a cuando realmente se esmeraba por disfrazarse usando su magia. Mónica apenas pudo con el repentino peso de la cucaracha. Lo arrastró hasta el interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? —lo cuestionó mientras lo arrastraba hacia otra cama que había descubierto tras unas cortinas.</p><p>—Finalmente creo que lo conseguí —respondió débilmente. Aquel ataque final lo había dejado sin energía. Aún no podía entender cómo fue capaz de huir de allí, colarse en el hospital, pasar desapercibido, y llegar donde Mónica.</p><p>—Tranquilo, no hables —ante el tono de su respuesta, se percató de lo debilitado que se encontraba. Recuperar su salud era lo primero. Las explicaciones vendrían después.</p><p>Lo recostó sobre la nueva cama y le quitó la peluca, las gafas y el bigote. En eso se percató del anillo que traía en su mano. Aún conservaba el anillo de bodas de Yang.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó quitándole el anillo y olvidándose de su prioridades.</p><p>Carl apenas alcanzó a percatarse de lo que acaba de ocurrir cuando Mónica lo dedujo al leer el nombre inscrito en su interior.</p><p>—¿Es el anillo de bodas de ese sujeto? —le recriminó en voz baja apuntando a Yang ubicado en la cama del frente.</p><p>—Sí, pero… —intentó explicar Carl.</p><p>—¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó Mónica.</p><p>—Contiene toda su memoria —respondió Carl.</p><p>A buen entendedor, pocas palabras.</p><p>Era la cura a la amnesia de Yang.</p><p>De inmediato y sin previo aviso, la yegua cruzó la habitación y se acercó a Yang.</p><p>Carl no le alcanzó a advertir que esta vez había atrapado al bogart en el anillo.</p><p>—Toma —le dijo la yegua mientras sujetaba la mano del conejo y le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular.</p><p>El golpe en la cabeza que sintió Yang era similar al sentido por Carl cuando apenas se colocó el anillo. Se sujetó la cabeza con sus dos manos mientras atravesaba aquel doloroso golpe.</p><p>—¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la yegua totalmente preocupada.</p><p>—Duele —musitó. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.</p><p>—Voy por una aspirina —anunció Mónica antes de abandonar corriendo la habitación.</p><p>Ningún medicamento fue necesario. Tal como llegó el dolor, se fue. Todo volvió a cuadrar en la mente de Yang, quien había conseguido recuperar su pasado. Lo primero que reconoció fue a Carl, quien se encontraba frente a él.</p><p>—¿Carl? —le preguntó mientras aún se sobaba la nuca.</p><p>La cucaracha prefirió no responder. Yang prefirió no seguir insistiendo ante la posibilidad de haberse equivocado.</p><p>Pronto Carl se quedó dormido.</p><p>—Bien muchacho, es hora de que lo cuentes todo.</p><p>La policía había atendido bien a los hermanos Chad. Le dieron una taza de café y una cobija caliente a cada uno. Todos habían sido amables con ellos, en especial Richard, quien estaba a cargo del operativo. Pronto, los uniformados encontraron indicios de una batalla en el lugar. Fue así como la cebra se dispuso a interrogar a los involucrados en busca de la verdad.</p><p>Jack se encontraba aferrado a su frasco, tan asustado como intrigado por su contenido. Esperaba que su maestro se equivocara y que su madre estuviera bien. No la había visto desde aquella mañana. Yenny le comentó que la notaba un poco extraña, pero no le prestó mayor atención al comentario. Horas más tarde, aquel recuerdo llegaba a él como una advertencia de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.</p><p>Ambos conejos estaban sentados sobre el maletero de un coche policial cuando se les acercó la cebra. El muchacho estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando sonó su teléfono.</p><p>—Me disculpa —le dijo mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo. La pantalla le anunció que era una llamada de Francesca.</p><p>—¿Dime? —le dijo Jack a través del fono.</p><p>—¿Jack? —el tono en que su novia le respondió captó su atención. No podía interpretarlo.</p><p>—¿Francesca? ¿Está todo bien? —respondió con un cierto tono de preocupación.</p><p>—Yo… no —balbuceaba apenas inteligible—… pasó algo malo.</p><p>Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, lo que asustó al chico.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con preocupación.</p><p>—Fue… —apenas pudo entenderla porque su llanto se lo impidió.</p><p>—¿Francesca qué tienes? ¿Dónde estás? —insistió Jack poniéndose de pie.</p><p>De pronto escuchó un ruido y luego reconoció la voz de Yuri.</p><p>—¿Jack? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó la pequeña.</p><p>—¿Yuri? ¿Qué haces tú ahí? —le preguntó su hermano.</p><p>—¡Jack! ¡Escúchame! —le pidió—. Estaba con Yenny en la casa cuando llegó mamá y se desmayó. ¡Estaba muy asustada! Pero en eso llegó Francesca y nos ayudó a llevarla al hospital de Rodehove porque no sé qué qué tenía el hospital de nuestra ciudad que no nos podían atender. Tal vez ya hemos ido demasiadas veces y cansamos a los doctores.</p><p>—¿Qué? —exclamó Jack aferrándose a su frasco. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente—. ¿Están en Rodehove?</p><p>—Sí —respondió Yuri—. Francesca quiso que te llamáramos porque…</p><p>En eso la cerdita le quitó el teléfono y se puso al fono.</p><p>—Jack —le dijo ya más compuesta, pero aún con su voz quebrada—. Tuvimos un accidente de camino a Rodahove. Un camión que cargaba unos enormes troncos de leña se descarriló y chocamos de frente.</p><p>—¿Qué? —el aire comenzaba a abandonar al muchacho, al igual que las fuerzas.</p><p>—Yuri salió ilesa —se adelantó Francesca—, y yo solo tuve una fractura en un brazo y en la cabeza, pero tu madre y tu hermana…</p><p>El silencio se hizo a través de la línea. Los latidos se apresuraron en el corazón del joven. Luchaba cada vez más por mantenerse de pie. El miedo de perder a quienes más amaba se había hecho presente.</p><p>—Muchacho, ¿estás bien? —Richard observó su reacción con preocupación.</p><p>—Ellas están graves —anunció Francesca a través del fono.</p><p>El silencio nuevamente se forjó a través de la llamada. Jack no pudo más y cayó de rodillas. El único consuelo radicaba en la calidez emanada de aquel frasco.</p><p>—¡Jack! —Richard se apresuró hacia el chico, seguido de Jimmy.</p><p>—¿Jack? ¡Jack! —Francesca insistía a través del teléfono que yacía en el suelo.</p><p>El muchacho se aferró al frasco y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Haber si entendí —intentó explicar Richard sin despegar la vista del camino—. ¿Estaban en una pelea con Carl Garamond cuando Jimmy empezó a flotar y a lanzar rayos láser hasta que llegó una nube rosada y lo trajo de vuelta al suelo, y antes de que escapara la nube tú la atrapaste en ese frasco, y ahora debes llevarla a Rodehove porque es el alma de tu madre y sin eso ella se muere?</p><p>—Básicamente —respondió Jack, quien iba de copiloto.</p><p>Ambos iban junto con Jimmy en dirección hacia Rodehove. Apenas Jack colgó, le rogó al policía que lo llevara hacia ese pueblo. La advertencia de su maestro quedó grabada en su memoria. Sin mayores objeciones, la cebra decidió aceptar el pedido, a cambio que le explicara en el camino lo que había sucedido.</p><p>—¿No sabes lo loco que suena eso? —respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por evitar reír. No quería ofender a su pasajero frente al grave estado de su madre.</p><p>—¡Pues tendrá que verlo cuando lleguemos al hospital! —alegó Jack fastidiado.</p><p>La sirena de la patrulla sonaba con potencia ensordecedora, mientras que la luz estroboscópica roja giraba sobre el techo del vehículo. Esto les permitía viajar más rápido gracias a que los demás vehículos les daban el paso. Todos los demás imaginaban que se dirigían a detener un atraco o llevaban a un reo peligroso. Ni siquiera el propio Richard se imaginaba estar en este tipo de emergencia. Claro, estaba apurado por salvarle la vida a alguien, pero la metodología lo hacía dudar. Aun así, al ver tan destruido a aquel joven, se sintió empujado a hacerle este favor. Por mientras, dejaría que sus colegas se llevaran el crédito por la intervención en el Hospital General. Trataba de evitar sentir esa envidia, pero le era difícil.</p><p>También pensaba en la hermana Daria. Se escabulló por una entrada trasera del recinto incluso antes de la intervención policial. Aún se negaba a creer que era lo suficientemente lista y escurridiza como para meterse en la boca del lobo y salir ilesa. Literalmente era una monja singular. Se la pasaba haciendo planes y tratando de pensar fuera de la caja. Nunca la había visto tranquila rezando. ¿Así eran las monjas del siglo XXI? Más de una vez se le pasó por la mente que podría tratarse de una agente encubierta vestida de hábito. Era sagaz como un zorro. Parecía como si su mente estuviera un paso adelante del mismo padre tiempo. Lo que comenzó como una simple confesión empujada por su vocación de servicio y su curiosidad terminó en una investigación que logró develar más de lo que posiblemente ni siquiera los señores Chad supieran sobre sus vidas.</p><p>—¡Miren eso! —de pronto anunció Jimmy.</p><p>La patrulla había llegado al lugar del accidente. Los restos de los vehículos siniestrados se habían colocado a un costado para volver a permitir el libre tránsito sobre la carretera. A Jack se le paralizó el corazón al reconocer su van destrozada a un costado. Parecía aplastada como un acordeón en su mitad delantera, mientras que en la mitad trasera solo tenía unas cuantas abolladuras y cristales rotos. La muerte había dado un paseo en aquella carrocería. El muchacho se refugió abrazando el frasco.</p><p>—Parece que fue algo muy grave —comentó el policía. Se había percatado que la van no era el único vehículo siniestrado por el descarrilamiento del camión. Había por lo menos cinco vehículos más que habían corrido la misma suerte.</p><p>La mente de la cebra volvió a su análisis personal tras pasar por aquel lúgubre espectáculo, cuando cayó en cuenta sobre algo que era más que evidente. ¿Acaso esos niños no son los hijos de la pareja que llevaban investigando durante todo este tiempo? Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en aquello. Sin duda como investigador ya se habría muerto de hambre.</p><p>—Y dime muchacho, ehm… ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá? —preguntó intentando sonar lo más casual posible.</p><p>—Yin Chad —confirmó el muchacho—. Es abogada, por lo que la mayoría del cuerpo de policías la conoce.</p><p>—Ah sí —respondió la cebra—, es que llevo solo un par de meses en esta ciudad. Es por eso que no he tenido el privilegio de conocerla.</p><p>—¿Y dónde estaba usted antes? —intervino Jimmy.</p><p>—Antes trabajaba en Nueva York —respondió la cebra—. Era un lugar bastante movido, y ya me estaba cansando. Por fortuna me trasladaron a este pueblo, que es mucho más tranquilo.</p><p>Este viaje sí tendrá buenas noticias para la investigación con la hermana Daria.</p><p>—Hemos llegado —anunció Pablo.</p><p>Yenny dio un respingo tras volver a escuchar una voz. Se había distraído por el bello paisaje a su alrededor. Sentía como si estuviera paseando en una de esas pinturas que solían colgarse en los grandes castillos del siglo XX. Simplemente se paseaba sobre las nubes, olvidando todo pasado y futuro. Las aves cantaban al son de una melodía armónica, como si alguien les hubiera enseñado a cantar a coro. Las flores cada una más hermosa que la anterior. Las abejas zumbaban en el entorno. El césped era verde claro. El cielo se tornaba de un color dorado intenso. La inmensidad solo ofrecía paz y naturaleza.</p><p>—Esta es la flor de la verdad —anunció Pablo.</p><p>Frente a ella se encontraba una simple flor. Su tallo era poco menos que la altura de ella, creciendo desde el suelo hasta posicionar sus estambres a la altura de su rostro. Tenía una gran cantidad de pétalos, que eran de alrededor de treinta centímetros de longitud y que cambiaban de color en una transición que pasaba por todos los colores del arco iris.</p><p>—¡Es hermosa! —exclamó deslumbrada por la flor. Incluso sentía cierta energía hipnótica que salía de ella.</p><p>—Esta flor ayuda a los recién llegados a decidir su camino —le contó su guía—. Para eso debes estar preparada para lo que debes afrontar.</p><p>—¿Perdón qué decías? —la chica no logró prestar suficiente atención a lo que le informaban por estar pendiente de la flor.</p><p>No alcanzó a recibir una respuesta cuando todo su entorno cambió radicalmente. El jardín, la flor, su guía, todo había desaparecido. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para ella. Parecía ser un gimnasio de entrenamiento parecido al que le había visto al maestro Jobeaux. No alcanzó a captar todo el ambiente cuando oyó algunos ruidos. Pronto se daría cuenta que no estaba sola en ese lugar.</p><p>—Seis de siete, nada mal —oyó una voz grave y rasposa —pero aún tienes mucho que mejorar esa puntería para siquiera poder dañar a tu oponente.</p><p>—¡Chiwa! —respondió una voz infantil—. ¡No es justo! ¡Usted movió ese último blanco!</p><p>—Como dirían los sagrados pergaminos Woo Foo, «Armadillo que se duerme, se convierte en charango».</p><p>El silencio le dio tiempo a Yenny a acercarse hacia el origen de la conversación.</p><p>—Mejor veamos cómo está tu hermana —la voz rasposa venía acompañada con cierto tono de incomodidad.</p><p>Yenny salió a través de una puerta corrediza hacia el patio trasero. Lo que vio casi la tiró de espaldas. Era una conejita rosa con un uniforme blanco flotando en posición de loto a unos treinta centímetros del suelo. A su alrededor habían siete baldes de madera completamente llenos de agua girando lentamente. Su rostro con los ojos cerrados irradiaba una paz equivalente a todo aquel jardín que hace poco Yenny estaba visitando. La chica no pudo evitar compararla con Yuri. Su parecido era impresionante, salvo que la chica que estaba flotando frente a ella parecía un poco más grande que su hermanita.</p><p>—Parece que está haciendo un buen trabajo —desde una esquina de la casa se apareció un oso panda con una descuidada barba canosa y una mirada anciana. A su lado había un conejo azul de similares características que la coneja rosa. Estaba de brazos cruzados observando a la coneja flotante con cierto desdén.</p><p>—Oh, ¿está seguro? —desafió el conejo.</p><p>—Intenta comprobarlo —lo invitó el panda extendiendo su brazo.</p><p>Una sonrisa maquiavélica se posó en el rostro del conejo azul.</p><p>—¡Chi! ¡Oh! ¡Wa! —exclamó dando volteretas en el aire antes de lanzar un boomerang verde en dirección hacia la coneja.</p><p>Cuando parecía que el golpe se hacía inminente, la coneja se echó para atrás, esquivando el arma aérea. Su táctica la empujó a perder tanto la concentración como el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo junto con los baldes. El boomerang derrapó por los aires hasta regresar a manos de su dueño.</p><p>—¡Yang! —gritó molesta observando al conejo con furia. El chico como respuesta se largó a reír.</p><p>—Buen trabajo Yin —intervino el panda—. Solo recuerda: «Uno que madrugó, un dólar se encontró, pero más madrugó aquel que lo perdió».</p><p>—¿Y eso qué significa? —cuestionó Yin aún molesta.</p><p>—Que es hora de dormir mi siesta —respondió el panda mientras se estiraba. En eso un estruendo fuerte los interrumpió. Los tres se voltearon en dirección del origen del estruendo—. Ya oyeron eso —ordenó el panda—. Vayan a averiguar qué pasó y a detener al villano de turno.</p><p>Los conejos se miraron entre ellos antes de abandonar el lugar saltando el muro.</p><p>Yenny se encontraba más que abismada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Esos dos conejos eran literalmente sus padres de niños. En aquel instante no parecían superar los doce años. Como nunca había visto fotografías de ellos de pequeños, su sorpresa fue el doble de grande.</p><p>—¿¡Estoy en el pasado!? —exclamó aún incrédula.</p><p>La puerta y la pared cercana a ella parecían bastante sólidas como para ser una simple ilusión. ¿Acaso la flor la había llevado hasta ahí? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Al ver que el panda se aproximaba hacia la entrada en donde ella se encontraba, se intentó esconder detrás de la puerta corrediza, pero todo era inútil.</p><p>—Sé que estás allí, Yenny —la llamó el panda.</p><p>Antes de que Yenny pudiera reaccionar, el panda entró a la habitación. Ambos se encontraron cara a cara. Yenny se encontró con los ojos lilas del panda. Eran tranquilos y conciliadores. Parecía ser más amable en directo.</p><p>—Soy el Maestro Yo —se presentó—. Bienvenida a mi academia Woo Foo.</p><p>Yenny abrió su boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Sus inquietudes se agolparon en su mente, sin poder salir ninguna airosa.</p><p>—Veo que te quedaste sin palabras —prosiguió el panda dando media vuelta con las manos en su espalda—, así que te voy a contar un poco de historia para que te vayas poniendo al tanto.</p><p>—¿Estoy en el pasado? —Yenny lanzó su pregunta mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.</p><p>—No exactamente —respondió el Maestro Yo—. Estás en una visión. Una réplica del pasado en donde no corres el peligro de alterar el futuro ante cualquier cambio.</p><p>—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —poco a poco la chica iba desenredando sus preguntas.</p><p>—La flor de la verdad te envió —respondió el panda—. Tanto ella como yo quiere que sepas la verdad.</p><p>—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó Yenny.</p><p>Ambos se aproximaron hacia una pared en donde había un retrato colgado. Era una fotografía en donde aparecía el panda junto a sus dos estudiantes. El Maestro descolgó el retrato, y lo observó con atención.</p><p>—Estos niños en un futuro serán tus padres, ¿no? —le preguntó el panda.</p><p>—Sí —contestó Yenny.</p><p>El panda dio un largo suspiro antes de colocar el retrato en su sitio.</p><p>—¿Acaso sabes de dónde salieron ellos dos? ¿Acaso sabes… quiénes son sus padres biológicos?</p><p>—Bueno —Yenny hizo memoria—, por lo que ellos me han contado, usted es el papá de mi papá, mientras que mi mamá era huérfana y jamás conoció a sus padres.</p><p>El panda se volteó esbozando una mirada triste. Yenny, a pesar de todo, prosiguió con su historia, cargada con más dudas.</p><p>—Usted los crió como si fueran sus hijos por igual, hasta que se enamoraron.</p><p>—Ay Yenny, de corazón tan ingenuo —se lamentó el panda.</p><p>—¿Por qué se ha opuesto a esa relación?</p><p>—La verdad no es como te la han contado.</p><p>—¿Y cómo es entonces?</p><p>Tras un breve silencio que se hizo eterno para ambos, Yo respondió:</p><p>—Yin y Yang son hermanos. Ambos son mis hijos.</p><p>—¿Qué? —a Yenny le parecía no haber oído bien.</p><p>—Imagina ser padre de tus hijos y ser testigo de una depravación tan inmensa —la voz del panda sonaba cada vez más deprimente.</p><p>—¿Está hablando en serio? —la voz de Yenny sonaba cada vez más molesta.</p><p>La escena cambió nuevamente en torno a nuestros hablantes. Ahora se encontraban en una habitación similar al gimnasio de entrenamiento que recientemente habían visitado. La diferencia es que estaba rodeado de cómodas, closets, y un par de camas: una rosa y una azul. Cada una de ellas se encontraba en un extremo del lugar. Apenas Yenny pudo intuir del lugar en que se encontraba, se percató de que no estaban solos. Sobre la cama rosa y dándole la espalda a ellos, se encontraba la coneja rosa. La conejita presentada instantes atrás era cosa del pasado. Frente a ellos se podía ver una adolescente de más de catorce años. Se veía más alta y esbelta, o al menos era lo poco que logró percibir Yenny desde la distancia.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó Yenny olvidando su molestia.</p><p>El Maestro Yo le pidió silencio al tiempo que vieron entrar a Yang al cuarto. Los años habían pasado de igual modo para él, presentando a un conejo alto y delgado.</p><p>—¿Yin? ¿Estás bien? —el conejo se acercó a la chica, deteniéndose a un par de metros de su cama. En su voz se reflejaba tristeza y nerviosismo.</p><p>Al no haber respuesta por parte de la chica, él prosiguió:</p><p>—Lamento mucho lo que te dije. La verdad ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije. ¡Es ridículo! Creo que ese hechizo tuyo de la verdad del corazón necesita un poco de práctica.</p><p>Ante el silencio de la chica, Yang prosiguió:</p><p>—Bueno, por algo el Maestro Yo te dijo que no lo usaras conmigo —el chico se sentó al lado de ella—. Creo que lo mejor será que ambos nos olvidemos de lo que pasó.</p><p>Si gélido silencio prosiguió.</p><p>—Por favor, Yin —le rogó.</p><p>La chica se volteó y lo miró a los ojos. Yenny vio que ella le acarició una mejilla y el mentón. Lentamente sus labios se acercaron mutuamente. No era momento de pensar, sino de sentir. Era una emoción que trascendía la habitación y llegaba hasta el corazón de Yenny. La chica podría haber sentido su corazón hinchado por la emoción, si no fuera por la reciente revelación del panda. Lamentaba haberlo escuchado. Aquel momento mágico se sentía más agrio ahora.</p><p>—No puedo Yang —dijo la chica alejándose de él un par de metros dándole la espalda—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —le recriminó volteándose hacia él—. ¡Somos hermanos, Yang! ¡Esto es horroroso!</p><p>—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! —le respondió Yang poniéndose de pie—. ¡Pero tú usaste ese hechizo para que dijera lo que siento en el corazón! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que siento!</p><p>—Yang, tú sabes que eso es enfermizo —le respondió su hermana con voz temblorosa. Yang agachó la mirada—. Tienes que olvidarte de todo esto.</p><p>El conejo quedó petrificado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde el rostro de Yin.</p><p>—Yo no quería hacerte daño —la voz de Yang se agravó—. Si para que estés mejor me debo olvidar de esto que siento, te prometo que hallaré el modo.</p><p>Ante el silencio, el chico decidió abandonar la habitación. Yin se volteó hacia él al ver que se estaba alejando.</p><p>—¡Espera! —ella se adelantó y alcanzó a sujetarlo de un brazo—. No te vayas —le rogó.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose directo a los ojos.</p><p>—No quiero que te olvides de eso —agregó colocando una mano sobre su pecho.</p><p>—Yin —balbuceó el muchacho.</p><p>El momento fue sellado por un beso en los labios. Un beso que empezó tímidamente, rozando apenas sus labios, para luego aumentar en pasión hasta terminar envueltos en un apretado abrazo.</p><p>Si Yenny tuviera que describir el momento, sin duda estallaría de emoción por cada palabra mencionada. Para nadie sería indiferente conocer el inicio de la historia de amor de sus padres, más aún si comenzó como una tierna relación de adolescentes, que fue creciendo y madurando con el paso de los años. Pero una frase rasgó el momento. Una frase hirió ese corazón, tirando toda la emoción por los suelos. Una cosa es que su supuesto abuelo le dijera la verdad, pero oírla de su propia madre era otra cosa.</p><p>«Somos hermanos, Yang».</p><p>Yenny perdió las fuerzas de sus piernas y se sentó en el suelo. Ya no le importaba el escenario en que estaba. Le costaba respirar. Sentía que el aliento la había abandonado. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, apuntando a la nada. Aquella frase replicaba en su cabeza como un mantra nefasto. Era mejor no haberlo sabido. ¿Era mejor? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Cómo fue que una relación incestuosa fue capaz de evolucionar hasta lo que ella conocía en la actualidad?</p><p>—Por si te lo preguntas, yo sí lo sabía —intervino el Maestro Yo—. Siempre lo he sabido.</p><p>—¿Pero cómo? —a Yenny le costaba siquiera formular las ideas en su mente.</p><p>—Prácticamente los he criado —respondió el panda con sus manos en su espalda—. Tarde o temprano abrirían sus alas y volarían, independiente de los daños colaterales.</p><p>La escena que reapareció frente a ellos correspondía a un enorme salón. Había una alfombra sobre la cual había una mesa de centro, unos sillones y un enorme sofá en donde se pudo apreciar a otro Maestro Yo recibiendo un tazón de manos de Yang. Este Yang se veía más alto y más maduro. Parecía prácticamente un adulto, muy parecido al que ella reconocía como su padre.</p><p>—Prométeme que tú y tu hermana continuarán con la academia cuando yo ya no esté con ustedes —le pedía el panda.</p><p>—¿Qué? —la impresión quedó marcada en el tono del conejo.</p><p>—Ya estoy viejo —insistió el panda con melancolía—, incluso más de lo que era cuando ustedes eran niños, y no estaré aquí para siempre.</p><p>Tras un breve silencio en que padre e hijo se vieron a los ojos, el panda continuó:</p><p>—Ustedes son la última esperanza del Woo Foo, bueno, ustedes y sus amigos. No quisiera que este legado muriera conmigo. El Woo Foo ya estuvo en peligro de extinción una vez. No quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir.</p><p>Yang no respondió. Solo quedó estático,  mirando pero sin ver. La petición le había sentado como un ladrillazo en la cabeza.</p><p>—Por favor —el panda sujetó la mano de su hijo, en un último intento rogativo de ver cumplida su última voluntad.</p><p>Fueron sus últimas palabras. Lo que continuó fue de antología. El maestro Yo retorciéndose en el sillón, el grito de terror de Yang, la aparición de Yin, el fin del sufrimiento del viejo panda delante de sus hijos, el abrazo de aflicción de los conejos. Lo que pasaba frente a los ojos de Yenny era completamente diferente a lo que le habían contado. No hubo enfrentamiento. No hubo pelea. No hubo un ganador. Solo hubo una muerte natural. ¿Natural?</p><p>—Creí... creí que hubo un enfrentamiento entre sus hijos y usted, y… que usted perdió —balbuceó Yenny.</p><p>—¡Qué pelea ni qué ocho cuartos! —alegó el viejo panda—. ¡Veneno para ratas! ¡Eso fue!</p><p>—¿Qué? —exclamó Yenny con desazón.</p><p>En un instante de desprevención, Yang se coló en la cocina. Extrajo un saquito desde la alacena y nerviosamente se dirigió al baño. Yenny lo siguió lo suficientemente cerca como para percatarse que el envase anunciaba que se trataba de veneno para ratas. Yang vació todo su contenido en el inodoro y luego jaló la cadena. Finalmente se deshizo del envase en una nueva descarga.</p><p>Nadie debía contarle nada. Ella lo había visto todo en persona. Yenny se giró hacia el panda, pero ya no estaba. Todo se volvió negro antes de siquiera entender qué estaba pasando. No había rastros del panda, de sus padres, ni menos de Pablo, de la flor, del jardín. Todo era nada. La nada  era todo.</p><p>El vacío fue un oasis suficiente como para entender la situación. Necesitaba confrontarse con ella misma para entender todo. Aún le costaba asimilarlo. Lo único que sentía en su interior era una aflicción en el pecho que la empujaba a llorar. Intentar hilar las ideas le provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era flotar en la nada. Lo ideal era olvidarse hasta de su existencia.</p><p>Tal tranquilidad no duraría mucho.</p><p>Le pesaba abrir los ojos. Una luz potente entró a través de ellos, encegueciéndola inicialmente.</p><p>—¡Yenny! —oyó un grito antes de sentir que alguien la abrazaba.</p><p>Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz, pudo verlos a todos. Estaba acostada sobre una cama en una habitación blanca. Allí estaban sus padres, todos sus hermanos, Susan y sus padres, Francesca, y un jabalí de aspecto punk que no logró reconocer.</p><p>Notó que era su madre quien la abrazaba. Al reconocerla, de inmediato la atacaron todos sus recuerdos. Para ser un coma, todo lo vivido se sentía tan real. La aflicción en el pecho regresó. Finalmente no aguantó más, y se largó a llorar junto con su madre.</p><p>—Pablo, quiero agradecerte por esta oportunidad —el maestro Yo se acercó al felino que guió a Yenny—. Tarde o temprano los chicos deben enterarse de la verdad.</p><p>—No lo hice por ti —respondió el aludido cruzando sus brazos—, aunque te agradezco que le hayas mostrado tu muerte. Habla de un alma vengativa.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡Esas no fueron mis intenciones! —alegó el viejo panda alzando sus brazos.</p><p>—Sí, cómo no —respondió el felino con sarcasmo mirando hacia otro lado.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡De veras lo siento!</p><p>Mónica juntaba sus manos en señal de disculpas, cosa que combinaba con su hábito de monja que llevaba puesto. Estaba con Carl en la cafetería del hospital tomando un respiro luego de toda la batahola ocasionada durante las últimas horas. Había amanecido y ambos necesitaban las energías que sólo un shock de cafeína les podía aportar.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Mónica —intentaba tranquilizarla—. Al final no ha pasado nada malo. Vamos a solucionarlo juntos.</p><p>Ella no podía consolarse, más aún por lo sucedido hace tan poco rato. Alcanzó a llegar a tiempo para salvar a Carl de las garras de Yang. La cucaracha en cambio comenzaba a adaptarse a la idea de despertar amenazado de muerte. Esta vez Yang no se quedó solo en promesas. Una marca oscura quedó en el cuello de Carl como recuerdo de aquel encuentro. Carl se encontraba muy debilitado como para defenderse. Incluso durante el desayuno en aquel momento aún no podía usar su magia como corresponde. Si no fuera por la llegada de Mónica, quien detuvo a su agresor gracias a una inyección de anestesia, puede que ni siquiera estuviera disfrutando de aquel expreso esa mañana.</p><p> —No tenía idea que habías atrapado al bogart en el anillo de Yang —insistió la yegua con pesar—. ¿Ahora qué haremos?</p><p>Tras el infortunio, habían dejado al conejo inconsciente en su cama. El efecto de la anestesia no duraría para siempre. Había que tener un plan B para cuando despertara.</p><p>—No lo sé —Carl se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a través de una ventana—, la verdad ahora que Yang se puso el anillo no sabría ni siquiera si el bogart pasó a Yang o sigue en el anillo.</p><p>—No —Mónica torció la boca mientras la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.</p><p>La cucaracha pensaba lo más rápido que podía en busca de alguna respuesta. Tenía por lo menos que aclarar sus pensamientos, lo que ya le era difícil. El bogart aún no estaba vencido. Esperaba que Jimmy estuviera en buenas manos. Al menos antes de partir había quedado junto a su hermano mayor. También le preocupaba el bienestar de Yin y que este no pudiera afectar al pequeño. El control sobre el mal del Maestro de la Noche era muy susceptible a las emociones, y Jimmy era tan solo un niño. Un Maestro de la Noche que era otro problema. Sin la corbata y tirantes Woo Foo que curan no le veía más solución que conseguir que el pequeño lograra dominar ese poder. Sería un camino largo y tortuoso.</p><p>—¡Carl! ¡Lo tengo! —la improvisada exclamación de Mónica lo arrancó de su meditación—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a transformarte en Yang? Necesitas del anillo para mantener su memoria. Así podrás averiguar si el bogart sigue allí o está en Yang. Si no está en el anillo, ¡no te preocupes! Puedo mantener a Yang dopado y escondido en la habitación secreta en donde los mafiosos lo tenían en este hospital. Así no le podrá hacer daño a nadie.</p><p>Carl la observó con los ojos más abiertos que podía. La tan sola idea de volver a hacerse pasar por Yang le causaba resquemor. Los recuerdos de su experiencia le venían como escenas traumáticas que no quería volver a revivir. Pero su plan era simplemente perfecto. Además, le daría tiempo para vigilar el avance del Maestro de la Noche en Jimmy y pensar en un nuevo plan para detenerlo.</p><p>Mónica solo pudo ver a su novio balbucear sonidos incoherentes, como queriendo hablar sin hallar las palabras correctas. La verdad, su plan lo había propuesto sobre la marcha. Aún se sentía culpable de haber actuado tan impulsivamente. Solo esperaba que su idea fuera lo suficientemente buena como para compensarlo.</p><p>—¡Hola Yin! —Carl no pudo evitar sentir nervios tras volver a ver a la coneja bajo su disfraz de Yang. Por su mente solo se repetía en bucle la frase «Otra vez» mientras deseaba que la tierra lo tragara.</p><p>—¡Yang! —su esposa se emocionó tras volverlo a ver. Se encontraba completamente despierta y aparentemente sana. A su lado se encontraba Jack, Yuri, Jimmy y Richard. Este último tragó saliva tras volver a ver al conejo. El frasco en el suelo le indicaba que la misión del chico había resultado exitosa.</p><p>—Veo que ya te sientes mejor —comentó Carl—. Apenas me enteré de lo sucedido vine corriendo hasta Rodehove.</p><p>—Aún estoy a la espera del diagnóstico del doctor —respondió Yin—. La verdad no entiendo bien qué tengo.</p><p>Hasta ese punto Carl se había acercado lentamente hasta la cama de Yin. Richard abandonó la habitación silenciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Yin sujetó la mano de su esposo con firmeza apenas la tuvo a su alcance. Notó que él esquivaba su mirada, cosa que llamó su atención.</p><p>—¡Papi! —Yuri interrumpió el momento abalanzándose sobre su padre.</p><p>Carl recibió a la pequeña, quien se aferró a su cintura con una fuerza que por un instante lo sorprendió.</p><p>—Mi pequeña —le dijo en el tono más paternal que pudo, especialmente tras oír los primeros sollozos. Acariciaba su cabeza con sus orejas flotantes intentando tranquilizarla—, ya estoy aquí.</p><p>Aprovechó un instante en que el abrazo perdió fuerza para hincarse para estar a su altura. Pudo notar que el pelaje de su cara estaba húmedo mientras no dejaba de sollozar.</p><p>—Tuve mucho miedo —confesó.</p><p>Carl simplemente la abrazó con fuerza. Era tan pequeña, se veía tan tierna. Su llanto simplemente le partía el corazón. ¿Por cuántas cosas habrá pasado en todo este tiempo? Enfrentarse al peligro de perder a su madre era una desgracia que no se la deseaba a nadie, bueno, excepto a él. Carl nunca ha sido muy cercano con su madre. El punto es que sabía que no había mejor consuelo que simplemente abrazarla, y transmitirle la seguridad que por momento yacía perdida. La pequeña simplemente lloró sobre el hombro de su padre.</p><p>—Te prometo que de aquí en adelante todo estará bien —le susurró al oído.</p><p>El doctor abrió la puerta. Traía una tabla de madera para tomar apuntes en su mano, la cual no dejaba de mirar incluso tras haber cerrado la puerta.</p><p>—Señora Chad, ¿cómo se siente? —preguntó mientras levantaba la vista de sus apuntes.</p><p>—Me siento mucho mejor —respondió la aludida—. ¿Ya tiene el diagnóstico de lo que tengo?</p><p>—Por supuesto —afirmó el médico—, pero es algo un tanto complicado.</p><p>Yin y Yang miraron de reojo a Jack, quien por un momento intentó descifrar el significado de aquellas miradas.</p><p>—Jack, ¿podrías llevar a tus hermanos afuera? —le pidió Yin.</p><p>—¡Pero quiero saber qué tienes! —insistió Yuri, quien se volteó a mirar a su madre.</p><p>—Bien —aceptó Jack con voz monótona mientras empezaba sujetando del brazo a Jimmy—. Vámonos, dejemos a papá y mamá solos.</p><p>Jimmy se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. No dejaba de mirar a su padre. Se había percatado que se trataba de Carl desde el primer minuto en que entró en la habitación. Imaginaba que una vez se hubiera deshecho del bogart, volvería a ver a su padre. Claramente se equivocó.</p><p>Sacar a Yuri se hizo un poco más difícil, pero Carl consiguió que terminara abrazada a una pierna de Jack.</p><p>—Vamos —insistió el chico con esfuerzo mientras arrastraba su pierna—. Ellos estarán bien, lo prometo.</p><p>Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras la salida de los chicos, se hizo el silencio. Carl acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama de Yin. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos a la espera de las noticias.</p><p>El doctor se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó:</p><p>—Bueno, la razón de sus malestares es sencilla. Usted está embarazada.</p><p>El silencio se hizo aún más hondo que hace un instante. Ambos sabían lo que aquellas palabras significaban, y no, no eran buenas noticias. Al menos no desde la última vez.</p><p>—Veo que no necesito explicarles que su embarazo es de alto riesgo —comentó el médico tras la nula reacción de los conejos.</p><p>—Lo sabemos, doctor —respondió Yin con su voz tomada—. Tuve una pérdida hace seis años.</p><p>—Ya veo —comentó el doctor—. ¿Sus embarazos anteriores también fueron igual de complicados?</p><p>—El de tercero y el quinto fueron igual de complicados —explicó Yin—, pero solo el último fue con pérdida.</p><p>—¿Cuántos embarazos tuvo?</p><p>—Tuve seis embarazos, de los cuales solo en uno tuve un aborto espontáneo.</p><p>—¿Entonces tuvo cinco hijos? —inquirió el doctor.</p><p>—Si —respondió Yin—. Tres de ellos son los que acaban de salir. Uno está hospitalizado en otro lugar por complicaciones de salud, y Yenny… ¿Dónde está Yenny? —agregó volteándose hacia su pareja.</p><p>El doctor no dejaba de realizar anotaciones en sus apuntes, sin prestar mayor atención a la pregunta de Yin.</p><p>—¿Se refiere a Yenny Chad? —preguntó el doctor tras finalizar sus apuntes.</p><p>—Ajá —respondieron ambos conejos a coro.</p><p>—Pues veamos —el doctor comenzó a revolver sus papeles, tomándose su tiempo en su respuesta.</p><p>Carl se volteó a ver a Yin. El anillo en su dedo le empujaba antiguos y dolorosos recuerdos del pasado. Un capítulo oscuro, en donde tras una emergencia médica, Yin sufrió un aborto espontáneo, perdiendo a Yanette. Hasta a él se le partía el corazón al vislumbrar en su memoria trasplantada a Yin llorando desconsoladamente en la penumbra de la noche. De día sacaba fuerzas de entereza para sacar adelante a sus hijos —que en aquellos años eran muy pequeños—, mientras que de noche intentaba ocultar sus sollozos bajo la almohada. Él era testigo privilegiado del dolor que significaba perder un hijo. Un dolor que nublaba la razón. Viéndolo de un punto de vista externo —cosa que Carl podía ver—, era más que evidente que la causa era precisamente el incesto. Poco les importaba esto a los conejos, pero a él sí. Ahora, por la misma causa, volverían a pasar lo mismo. A pesar que Yin se prometió no volver a tener hijos, ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a la entrada del dolor.</p><p>—¡Ah sí! —el doctor interrumpió las meditaciones de la cucaracha—. Lamento informarle que Yenny está en estado de coma. Recibió la peor parte del accidente.</p><p>—¿Accidente? —preguntó Yin extrañada.</p><p>—¿No lo supo? —respondió el doctor ordenando sus papeles—. Usted llegó junto con Yenny Chad, Yuri Chad y Francesca Miller tras un accidente automovilístico en la Carretera 168. Yuri resultó ilesa. Francesca resultó con una fractura en su brazo izquierdo y en su cabeza. Yenny fue quien recibió la peor parte.</p><p>Como si la anterior noticia no fuera suficiente, esta nueva noticia fue un nuevo clavo en el corazón de Yin. La noticia también logró remecer a Carl. Por razones como estas no quería retomar el papel de Yang. Su vida era demasiado dura. El karma los golpeaba con tanta frecuencia que ya parecía una broma de mal gusto. Aunque hasta el minuto sus nervios le impedían acercarse a Yin, ahora el mero instinto de la asfixia del destino lo empujó a entregarle su hombro. Ambos terminaron abrazados mientras Yin no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.</p><p>—De verdad lo lamento mucho —finalizó el doctor antes de abandonar la habitación.</p><p>A Carl se le oprimió el corazón. Tan solo deseaba sacarle una sonrisa a Yin aunque eso implicara hacer una interpretación de Yang digna de un Oscar. Si alguien habla del pecado del incesto, él era el primer testigo en admitir que lo estaban pagando con creces en vida.</p><p>—Esto es  horrible —balbuceó Yin.</p><p>—Yin —Carl acercó el rostro de ella al suyo—. Desde el día en que decidí entregar mi vida a ti, sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Y doy fe de que no ha sido. Jamás ha sido fácil para ambos. Pero aún estamos aquí. Hemos superado dificultades iguales o peores a estas. Sé que vamos a superar esto juntos.</p><p>Lo logró. Logró posar una débil sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Como pago recibió un cálido y largo beso en los labios.</p><p>No recordaba que se sintieran tan bien.</p><p>—Hermana Daria, le cuento que Yang acaba de llegar aquí a Rodehove —Richard se apartó del grupo y decidió llamar a su amiga monja para contarle todas sus aventuras—. ¿Qué qué hago aquí? ¡Ni se imagina toda la aventura que acaba de pasar!</p><p>—¿Y cómo viste a Yang? —del otro lado del fono Mónica se encontraba revisando al verdadero Yang. Estaba usando un disfraz de enfermera para pasar aún más desapercibida en el hospital.</p><p>—No sé a qué se refiere —respondió la cebra—. Solo sé que ahora está en  el cuarto de su ¡Ejem!, esposa. Le deben estar contando lo de su hija.</p><p>—¿Qué le pasó a su hija? —preguntó Mónica interesada. Acababa de sacarle la camisa a Yang, y notó algo que llamó su atención.</p><p>—Sobre eso le quería hablar —respondió Richard—. Ella tuvo un accidente mientras traía a su madre hacia el Hospital de Rodehove, porque el otro estaba tomado por la mafia del Patriarca. Está bastante mal la pobrecita. La cosa está tan fea que incluso me llega a dar pena esa pareja…</p><p>Mónica ya no prestaba atención a la perorata del policía. En un brazo de su paciente encontró un trozo de algodón pegado. Ella lo levantó con cuidado y pudo encontrar lo que se sospechaba: una marca de inyección. Y no, no era la anestesia que le había colocado.</p><p>Las posibles conclusiones la aturdieron. Desde la posibilidad de que alguien le haya inyectado algo, hasta que alguien le haya robado una cantidad desconocida de sangre. Si le inyectaron algo potencialmente mortal, solo dependía de ella y de su actuar para salvarle la vida. Si le robaron un poco de sangre, podía ya vislumbrar las razones. Richard podía ayudarla.</p><p>—¡Hey Richard! —la yegua detuvo de golpe el discurso del policía—. ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!</p><p>—¿Qué necesita? —respondió diligente.</p><p>—Necesito que averigües si Yin tiene un algodón pegado en un brazo producto de una inyección.</p><p>—¿Cómo? —la cebra arqueó una ceja extrañado ante la petición.</p><p>—Podrían haberle inyectado algo —advirtió Mónica.</p><p>—P-pep— ¡¿Cómo lo sabe?! —insistió la cebra.</p><p>—¡Solo hazlo! —insistió la yegua.</p><p>—Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer —aceptó la cebra.</p><p>Luego cortó, y se quedó un buen rato meditando en su nueva misión.</p><p>—¿Qué? —concluyó luego de un rato.</p><p>Unos metros más allá se encontraba Francesca junto al jabalí de aspecto punk. Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en los asientos de una sala de espera. La cerda tenía la cabeza cubierta con vendas desde la frente y un cabestrillo blanco sujetaba su brazo izquierdo.</p><p>—¿Sabes Francesca? —el jabalí empezó a hablar con voz grave—. La verdad me preocupé mucho luego que te marchaste.</p><p>La chica no contestó.</p><p>—Entiendo que estés enojada porque me voy a casar con Amalia, pero debes entender que es momento de rehacer mi vida.</p><p>La cerdita se volteó. Sus ojos se humedecieron.</p><p>—¿Acaso te olvidaste de mamá?</p><p>—Mi vida —el jabalí la rodeó con uno de sus gruesos brazos—. Jamás me olvidaré de tu madre. Ella era única e inigualable.</p><p>Tras un silencio, el jabalí prosiguió:</p><p>—Yo no te estoy pidiendo que reemplaces a tu madre. En serio no podría pedirte eso. Solo te pido que me dejes rehacer mi vida. Ya estás grande. Incluso pudiste sacarme la moto del garaje y conducir una Van por una carretera. Sé que con eso serás una chica fuerte e independiente. Solo te pido un poco de tolerancia con tu viejo padre. Pronto harás tu vida, y no tendrás necesidad siquiera de volver a dirigirle la palabra a Amalia.</p><p>Francesca lo miró con rabia y vociferó poniéndose de pie.</p><p>—¡Amalia no te conviene!</p><p>Antes que el jabalí pudiera reaccionar, la cerdita se fue corriendo, dejándolo solo en su sorpresa.</p><p>Mónica mientras tanto se encontraba recorriendo el hospital. Apenas finalizó la llamada, se dispuso a preparar los exámenes de sangre para Yang. Debido al alarmante estado del hospital, podía recorrerlo y realizar los exámenes por su propia cuenta sin que nadie la cuestionara. Ella quería descartar cuanto antes cualquier clase de tóxico que pudiera recorrer el cuerpo de su paciente.</p><p>En el intertanto pasó por frente al cuarto en donde se encontraba Jacob. Se detuvo en seco, y decidió entrar. Allí pudo verlo, acostado, estático. Se acercó a él, y se percató que tenía los ojos abiertos.</p><p>—¿Jacob? —lo llamó en tono maternal.</p><p>Él no se movió. Le tomó el pulso y la temperatura. Estaba completamente vivo. Cuando comenzaba a asustarse sobre el posible mal que le estuviera aquejando, él volteó su cabeza y la miró directamente.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.</p><p>El chico no dijo ninguna palabra. Su mirada parecía apagada, perdida. Eso sorprendió a Mónica. Ella había sido enfermera de Jacob durante un tiempo. Acostumbraba a ir con bastante frecuencia al hospital producto de un problema cardiaco. Se había logrado encariñar tanto con él como con su hermano Jimmy. Verlo así simplemente le quitó el aliento.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó sosteniendo su mano. Estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado sus problemas para regalarle cinco minutos al muchacho.</p><p>En ese instante notó que sus ojos estaban rojos. Sin sus lentes podía ver más clara y directamente su mirada. Era una sensación tétrica. Mónica sabía que no podía hacer mucho si él no estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella lo que le aquejaba. Solo darle cinco minutos de compañía.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el chico con un hilo de voz.</p><p>—Sufriste un ataque —respondió. Era lo único que sabía—. Estarás bien.</p><p>—¿No estoy muerto? —volvió a preguntar.</p><p>—No lo estás —respondió la yegua con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Dónde está mi familia?</p><p>Mónica guardó silencio. Hasta donde sabía, todos habían terminado en Rodehove. Todos, excepto su verdadero padre, quien estaba anestesiado en una habitación secreta.</p><p>—Están en Rodehove —anunció—. Pasaron muchas cosas mientras estuviste en coma.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?</p><p>—Como quince días.</p><p>Jacob abrió aún más los ojos de la impresión. Sin duda lo que provocó su ataque había quedado enterrado por el tiempo.</p><p>—No —balbuceó—. No puede ser.</p><p>—Tranquilo —respondió Mónica—. Si quieres te puedo trasladar al hospital de Rodehove. Allí están los demás.</p><p>—¿Están en el hospital? —de improviso el chico se reincorporó y se sentó sobre la cama.</p><p>—Sí —respondió afirmando con la cabeza—. Tu madre sufrió una descompensación, y como este hospital estaba bajo ataque por una mafia, Yenny la llevó a Rodehove, pero tuvieron un accidente en el camino. Pero todo está bien. Acabo de confirmarlo.</p><p>De inmediato el chico se colocó sus anteojos que estaban sobre la mesita de noche, y reconoció a su interlocutora.</p><p>—¿Mónica?</p><p>La yegua afirmó con la cabeza.</p><p>De improviso el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ella lo recibió con la ternura que le tenía y se merecía. Era una emoción potente que buscaba la forma de explotar. Jacob se encontraba perdido en el tiempo y el espacio. Entre la rabia y la soledad. Entre el desconcierto y la aprensión. Eran tantas emociones envolviendo su corazón que se sentía desamparado. El abrazo de Mónica fue como un salvavidas en medio de un mar rabioso.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te traslade a Rodehove? —preguntó la enfermera.</p><p>—¿Puedes hacerlo?</p><p>Mónica afirmó con su cabeza.</p><p>En un principio fue invadido por la alegría al imaginar volver a reunirse con su familia, en matar esta soledad. Pronto recordó a sus padres, y se le aclaró la mente.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Mónica al ver el repentino cambio del chico. Se alejó de improviso y se sentó sobre la cama mirando al vacío.</p><p>—Yo… —no sabía qué palabras escoger. Ni siquiera sabía si era correcto contarle a Mónica sus pesares, y suponiendo que se decidía a contárselo, ¿cómo verbalizarlo?</p><p>—Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte aquí y esperar a que ellos regresen. Mientras tanto cuidaré de ti —se ofreció la yegua.</p><p>Era el momento de canjear la rabia acumulada por valor. Era el momento de  enfrentar su verdad, su vida, su destino. Había sobrevivido a muchas cosas. Era un milagro de la naturaleza. No debía siquiera existir. No debía estar vivo. Pero ahí estaba. Si la vida le estaba dando esta oportunidad, era por algo. No podía dejar que este crimen se mantuviera impune. Si para ello él debía desaparecer, lo haría con gusto, pero no se iría solo.</p><p>—Sí, quiero ir con mi familia —decidió.</p><p>Mónica le sonrió, aceptando su decisión.</p><p>El día siguió con su curso. Mónica preparó el traslado de Jacob, y llamó a Richard para que se quedara con la autoría de aquel acto. Al despedirse, notó que continuaba mostrándose extraño. Fuera cual fuera la causa, solo le deseaba lo mejor para que pudiera afrontarlo.</p><p>En el laboratorio, ella estaba imprimiendo los resultados del examen de sangre de Yang. Respiró aliviada al comprobar que para todo resultó negativo.</p><p>Una llamada interrumpió su lectura. Era de Richard.</p><p>—¡Hermana Daria! —exclamó apenas aceptó la llamada—. Revisé los expedientes médicos de Yin y si, le encontraron residuos de una inyección en el brazo izquierdo. También tiene los resultados de un examen de sangre completo y no tiene ninguna clase de veneno ni problema.</p><p>La reciente información comprobaba la segunda alternativa de Mónica.</p><p>Alguien que ya sabe que Yin y Yang son hermanos está recopilando evidencia.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Patitos! No se olviden que este lunes es el exclusivo Eclipse de Sol. Esperamos que puedan disfrutarlo junto a sus familias. ¡No se olviden de los lentes!</p><p>Con amor.</p><p>Patito.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Hemos llegado —anunció Yin.</p><p>La familia Chad finalmente había regresado a casa. Su hogar había quedado abandonado por semanas luego de todos los incidentes ocurridos. Lo que más demoró fue la recuperación de Yenny. Cuando fue dada de alta, aún conservaba un yeso en su pierna derecha y varios vendajes en sus brazos, cabeza y torso. Se había acostumbrado al uso de muletas. Por otra parte, Yin había pasado todo aquel tiempo internada en el hospital. La mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba bien, pero repentinamente le llegaban los mareos y los desmayos. El hospital de Rodehove la mantuvo bajo vigilancia todo este tiempo.</p><p>Tras cruzar el umbral del hogar, nadie dijo una sola palabra. Parecía como si hubieran regresado desde un funeral. Debido a la rutina vivida en Rodehove, entre médicos y enfermeras, entre amigos y conocidos, no se habían percatado que poco estaban hablando entre ellos. El sepulcral silencio con que la casa los recibía dejó en evidencia este problema. Cada quien cargaba con su propio peso.</p><p>Los padres habían decidido no decirles nada a sus hijos sobre el embarazo de la madre. Esperaban encontrarse en la tranquilidad del hogar para reunir a la familia. No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague.</p><p>Yenny no podía acostumbrarse a vivir con aquel peso en el alma. Su pesar era tan grande como sus heridas. El cuidado de estas y el uso de las muletas eran algo completamente secundario para ella. Intentaba distraerse conversando con Susan por teléfono, y de vez en cuando le sacaba conversación a Jack. Nada podía quitarle aquel nudo en la garganta, que se posó para no volver a salir de allí. Aquella revelación salida de la boca de su propia madre le recocía las neuronas a fuego lento. Esto, sumado al paquete de veneno para ratas que había visto con sus propios ojos completaba el nefasto panorama. Con esfuerzo, intentaba evitar largarse a llorar. Esperaba a la noche. El instante de paz y soledad. Solo ahí podía desahogarse. ¿Cuál era el precio del amor de sus padres? ¿Era tan grande y violento como lo percibía? ¿Valía la pena existir si para eso se debieron romper tantas reglas inquebrantables? Cada día sentía que su vida valía menos.</p><p>Jacob tomó una actitud bastante hosca. Intentaba alejarse del grupo, evitaba hablar con todos. Se asfixiaba en su propia rabia. Peleaba a cada rato con Yuri, quien por su actitud impulsiva solía desatar su molestia hasta sin querer queriendo. Aunque a duras penas intentó tolerar los abrazos de su madre, siempre dejaba entrever que se sentía obligado. Era algo que en un principio sorprendió a Yin, y que esperaba solucionar apenas se encontraran en la intimidad de su hogar. Carl se percató rápidamente de la actitud de Jacob y lo dejó en paz. Sospechaba que una tormenta se contenía a duras penas en su interior. No quería provocar el retorno del bogart mediante la inestabilidad emocional del conejo.</p><p>Jimmy era quien se encontraba más tranquilo. Siempre la cercanía de Carl, le entregaba esa paz en medio del caos. Siempre intentaba estar cerca de él, y cuando estaban a solas, comentaban el pequeño secreto que mantenían. También estaba consciente del denso ambiente familiar. Pudo comprobarlo cuando quedó en el fuego cruzado de la disputa entre Jacob y Yuri por un helado de camino a casa en el bus. Él era el que siempre se interponía en medio de la trifulca de Jacob defendiendo a Yuri antes que alguien mayor viniera a poner orden. No se esperaba recibir ese papel, pero ahí estaba, cumpliéndolo estoicamente. También le temía al porvenir. El futuro se veía tan incierto que era imposible adivinar las sorpresas que pudiera traer el amanecer.</p><p>Yuri se ocultó tras Jimmy todo este tiempo. Su miedo creció y se albergó en su corazón. Este monstruo fue apagando poco a poco su actitud alegre. Bajo la antigua excusa de proteger a Jimmy, ella buscaba ser protegida por él. También se había acercado bastante a sus padres. Sus peroratas se fueron acortando poco a poco, al punto de simplemente acercarse a sus progenitores y abrazarlos largamente. Las últimas experiencias le habían enseñado que por más que ames algo, se puede ir de tu lado el día menos pensado.</p><p>Jack era quien menos había cambiado después de todo. A pesar que entendía por todo lo que estaba pasando su familia, no podía evitar sentirse como si se la hubieran cambiado. Por lo pronto, buscaba la forma de seguir siendo el mismo, en un esfuerzo por superar todos los problemas. Mientras, también hablaba mucho con Francesca por teléfono, quien logró contarle sus problemas con su nueva madrastra. La escuchó atentamente y le aconsejó que si no podía hacer nada, lo mejor era evitar oponer resistencia. También Susan habló con él. Además de ofrecerle disculpas reiteradas por el pleito con sus padres, le pidió que investigara qué ocurría con Yenny. Recién en ese momento prestó más atención a la actitud de su hermana. Durante su estadía en Rodehove no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle. Esperaba que ahora que finalmente habían llegado a casa pudiera conversar el asunto.</p><p>Yin se había tranquilizado con el paso de los días. La salud de sus hijos había mejorado. Gracias al tratamiento en el hospital su embarazo se estaba volviendo más manejable. Había comenzado los trámites para comprar una nueva Van. Acababan de llegar a casa. Todo estaba empezando a mejorar frente a sus ojos. Solo quedaba dar las buenas nuevas a sus hijos, y habría solventado otro obstáculo. Tenía la esperanza que aquel ambiente nefastamente denso pudiera diluirse con un poco de tiempo.</p><p>Carl por su parte se sentía asfixiado frente al ambiente que se estaba viviendo. Sus traumas en los zapatos de Yang se habían acentuado. Solo los besos de Yin le daban un poco de paz y de culpa. No quería acostumbrarse, ni mucho menos imaginarse qué pasaría si se enterara de quién era en realidad. Había recibido el aviso de Mónica de las marcas de inyecciones, cosa que lo preocupó aún más. A pesar de diagnosticar que el bogart no estaba en el anillo, ya estaba demasiado metido en el ambiente familiar como para poder salir de allí. ¿O era por Yin? Quería convencerse de lo primero aunque fuera a la fuerza.</p><p>La cena de aquella noche fue abundante. La mayoría de la comida fue pedida a domicilio desde distintos restaurantes. Todo era para celebrar que finalmente estaban en casa. Yin lanzaba varios comentarios al respecto, intentando amenizar el ambiente. Jack solía secundarla. Cuando Yuri intentaba terciarla, Jacob lanzaba un comentario despectivo, y el intento terminaba por morir. Jimmy quería intervenir, pero por lo general no se le ocurrían las palabras. Yenny intentaba pasar desapercibida. Carl se mantenía distraído.</p><p>—Atención. Tengo un anunció importante que darles —dijo Yin luego de golpear su vaso de vidrio con una cuchara. Ya se encontraban en el postre. Frente a cada comensal había un plato con helado a medio comer.</p><p>El silencio se hizo presente. El ruido compuesto principalmente por golpes de cubiertos se desvaneció. Seis pares de ojos concentraron la atención en la coneja. Yin se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:</p><p>—Sé que hemos pasado por días muy difíciles como familia. Es como si la vida se hubiera ensañado con nosotros. Pero me alegra que poco a poco lo estemos superando. Tengo la esperanza de que todo lo malo quede atrás, y que esta experiencia nos fortalezca. Nuestro camino jamás ha sido fácil. Desde que su padre y yo decidimos formar una familia, cada día se ha convertido en un desafío. Pero al verlos aquí, a todos ustedes reunidos, sé que valió la pena.</p><p>Les regaló una sonrisa a su audiencia y continuó:</p><p>—Quiero que sepan que independiente de lo que pase, los quiero a todos ustedes por igual. Cada uno de ustedes es el motor de mi vida. Son lo más valioso e importante que tengo. En estos días difíciles, cada uno de ustedes me da el valor para enfrentarlo. De la misma forma quiero que sepan que siempre tendrán mi amor y mi apoyo, y daría mi vida de ser necesario por ustedes.</p><p>El eco de sus palabras fue seguido de un silencio sepulcral. Los seis conejos presentes quedaron petrificados sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, o cómo interpretar sus palabras.</p><p>—Mamá —Jack fue el primero en hablar—, la verdad tus palabras son muy hermosas. Me siento feliz y orgulloso tanto por ti y por papá. Ustedes se han sacado la mugre todos estos años por cada uno de nosotros para que nunca nos falte nada. Me he estado dando cuenta lo difícil que ustedes lo han tenido. Nos han podido criar a nosotros cinco en estos días en donde se hace difícil criar apenas uno, especialmente con lo que han pasado Jacob y Jimmy. Y eso sin contar con lo que ocurrió con Yanette…</p><p>—¿Te acuerdas de lo de Yanette? —Yin lo interrumpió borrando su semblante alegre.</p><p>—Sí —respondió Jack—, aunque era muy niño, pero me acuerdo de los detalles.</p><p>Al ver que el silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo, Jack intentó repararlo:</p><p>—Pero creo que no es momento de acordarse de las cosas malas. Es momento de celebrar que pudimos salir de una muy grande, ¿verdad? —agregó esbozando una sonrisa.</p><p>—La verdad, lo que quería anunciarles tiene cierta relación con lo de Yanette —informó Yin.</p><p>Jack quedó de una pieza, mientras que el resto de sus hermanos seguía la conversación con atención.</p><p>—Lo que les quiero decir es que pronto van a tener un hermanito o hermanita —anunció mientras comenzó a frotarse el vientre.</p><p>La noticia costó ser digerida por los comensales. Carl observaba con atención cualquier reacción. La reacción estaba demorando en aparecer y eso le ponía nervioso.</p><p>—Dime que no estás hablando en serio —espetó repentinamente Jacob.</p><p>—Es en serio —Yin le respondió sorprendida ante la repentina intervención de su hijo—, de hecho ese ha sido el motivo de mis problemas de salud.</p><p>La mirada del conejo comenzaba a oscurecerse detrás de sus gafas, albergando una sombra que anunciaba un mal augurio. Antes de vociferar, Jack se le adelantó.</p><p>—¿No me digas que está pasando lo mismo que con Yanette? —dijo sin poder evitar ocultar su preocupación.</p><p>—No te preocupes —respondió Yin infundiéndole confianza con una sonrisa—, tengo fe de que esta vez será diferente.</p><p>—¿Y será niño o niña? —Yuri no se resistió a preguntar.</p><p>—Aún es muy pronto para saberlo —respondió Yin—. En un par de meses quizás lo sepamos.</p><p>La chispa acababa de encender la hoguera.</p><p>Golpeando la mesa, Jacob se puso de pie.</p><p>—¡YA BASTA! —vociferó—. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!</p><p>Apuntando con su índice directo a su madre, gritó:</p><p>—¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE DA VERGÜENZA?!</p><p>—¡Ya basta jovencito! —intervino Carl en el mismo tono—. ¡No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a tu madre!</p><p>—¡Y yo no aguanto más que nos sigan ocultando la verdad! —gritó de vuelta el chico—. ¿Acaso no tienen idea de lo que están provocando? ¡Por culpa de ustedes dos estoy condenado a tener esta vida miserable! ¡Por culpa de ustedes estoy cargado con estas enfermedades! ¡Mi vida no vale nada! ¡NADA! ¡Todo porque ustedes dos…!</p><p>—¡Ya basta! —Yin golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie. El enojo en su mirada pocas veces había sido visto por la familia—. No sé qué te ha estado pasando en este último tiempo, pero no permitiré faltas de respeto en esta casa. Estarás castigado sin postre y sin Internet por una semana. ¡Ahora vete a tu cuarto! —le ordenó apuntando la salida con el índice.</p><p>El joven, quien de todas formas no quería permanecer en aquel lugar, se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes voltearse y lanzar una última advertencia:</p><p>—Va a llegar el día en que ese hijo que esperas deseará no haber nacido.</p><p>—¡Un momento! ¿Qué dijiste? —Carl intentó detenerlo, pero el chico se fue corriendo. Yin retuvo a su pareja desde el hombro, evitando que se colocara de pie.</p><p>Yin logró sentir la bofetada que le acababa de lanzar su hijo, a pesar de que no quería aparentarlo. Desde su último ataque Jacob no había sido el mismo. Sentía su rechazo y su desprecio. Más ahora había sido más directo que nunca. A pesar de todo, seguía atribuyéndoselo al complejo proceso de la adolescencia. Proceso que se estaba haciendo más duro por su enfermedad. Yenny y Jack estaban pasando por este proceso sin dificultades tan grandes como las vividas en aquella cena. Aunque igual ninguno de los dos había tenido alguna enfermedad de cuidado. Tuvieron un camino más fácil. Yin no podía responder de la misma forma que Jacob. Debía armarse de valor y paciencia. Debía, junto con Yang, ayudar a su hijo a atravesar este trago amargo que acababa de empezar.</p><p>—Yo también me retiro —Yenny rompió el silencio. Con ayuda de sus muletas logró colocarse de pie con la agilidad que había conseguido con práctica.</p><p>—Yenny, ¿está todo bien? —Yin logró notar la humedad en los ojos de su hija.</p><p>—Necesito un tiempo a solas —respondió hoscamente con voz temblorosa evadiendo la mirada de sus padres. Lo más rápido que pudo abandonó la habitación. Todos la siguieron con la mirada mientras emprendía la retirada.</p><p>Había sido una bomba que Yin jamás imaginó lo grande que serían sus consecuencias. Y eso que aún no terminaba de extenderse en su máximo apogeo. Ella se volteó y miró al resto de sus hijos. Todos la observaban en el más absoluto silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar.</p><p>—Creo que debería ir a hablar con Jacob —insistió Carl, pero Yin no aflojó su hombro. La coneja volvió a sentarse en la mesa, intentando descifrar lo ocurrido.</p><p>—Yo… lo  siento por lo que acaba de pasar —intervino Jack—. ¡No entiendo qué le pasa por la cabeza a Jacob! ¡Desde que salió del hospital anda insoportable! Ni mucho menos sé qué tiene Yenny. Ha estado rara todo este último tiempo.</p><p>—No te preocupes Jack —le respondió su madre—. Estos días han sido difíciles para todos.</p><p>—¡Pero no tiene derecho a tratarte así! —insistió Jack—. Ese mocoso me va a escuchar…</p><p>—Déjalo —le pidió Yin—. Después hablaré con él.</p><p>—Pero mamá… —insistió Jack.</p><p>—Ya basta —intervino Carl—. No sigas tú también.</p><p>Solo así Jack dejó su insistencia, pero no pensaba en dejar así como así lo que acababa de ocurrir.</p><p>—¿Estará todo bien? —de pronto Yin fue sorprendida por un abrazo de Yuri a la altura de su vientre.</p><p>—Te prometo que todo estará bien —Yin le respondió el abrazo—. Pronto podrás conocerlo y jugar con él —el abrazo de la pequeña le estaba regresando el alma al cuerpo.</p><p>—Yo también quisiera conocer pronto a mi hermanito —Jimmy se acercó por el otro lado de su madre—. ¿Cómo se va a llamar?</p><p>—Aún no hemos pensado en un nombre —respondió Yin mientras recibía el abrazo del pequeño.</p><p>—¿Aún piensan seguir la tradición de usar la jota o la ye? —preguntó Jack con curiosidad—. Si es así propongo el nombre de Yerko si es que es niño.</p><p>—¿Por qué Yerko? —preguntó Carl.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros—, es lo primero que se me ocurrió.</p><p>—¿Si es niña puede llamarse Jennifer? —propuso Yuri.</p><p>—Están proponiendo buenos nombres —respondió Yin con una sonrisa—. Pero eso lo veremos con el tiempo. Por ahora solo puedo decirles que su hermanito, o hermanita, está esperando el día para conocernos.</p><p>Una sonrisa se posó en cada uno de los presentes, finalizando el momento con un abrazo grupal.</p><p>En el silencio de su habitación, Yenny se encontraba acostada sobre su cama mirando el techo. Las luces del exterior se colaban por su ventana abierta, espantando la completa oscuridad. La poca penumbra dejaba ver un lugar amplio y ordenado. Se podía apreciar el contorno de los muebles y lo que parecía ser un viejo televisor. También se podía apreciar los cuadernos apilados sobre el escritorio y las muletas apiladas junto a la mesita de noche. La oscuridad esparcida sobre el techo era un telón perfecto en donde sus recuerdos de aquel encuentro podían ser proyectados.</p><p>La última noticia la había aturdido por completo, y los gritos de Jacob fueron, sin  saberlo, su vía de escape. Si no hubiera quedado tan aturdida, le hubiera gritado exactamente las mismas palabras. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Atreviéndose! No les ha importado el incesto desde que eran muy jóvenes, ¿por qué tendría que importarles ahora? Sabía que ellos serían capaz de matar con tal que nadie les impidiera conseguir su cometido. Era la única forma de haber llegado tan lejos con ese sacrilegio. ¿Cuánta sangre derramada valía su vida? ¿Realmente la valía? Era una de las tantas dudas que la carcomía.</p><p>De pronto cayó en cuenta de la situación. ¿Jacob tenía motivos para gritarle así a mamá? ¿Acaso Jacob lo sabía? Los pelos se le erizaron ante la posibilidad de que sus hermanos también se hubieran enterado de la verdad. ¡Eso explicaría literalmente todo! Era su deber de hermana mayor protegerlos de todo esto. Tenía que sacar el valor de algún lado y encarar a sus padres. No era posible que todo esto siguiera ocurriendo mientras fingían que no ocurría nada. Se sentía sucia. Se sentía sin valor. Pero no, no iba a dejar que sus hermanos pasaran por lo mismo.</p><p>Había conseguido reincorporarse con cierta dificultad sobre la cama, cuando se percató de una sombra junto a su puerta. Un par de ojos violetas brillaron a través de la sombra oscura que contrastaba de la penumbra. Yenny dio un respingo. Sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó sus muletas. Ambos proyectiles fueron desviados por la sombra. Uno de ellos cayó sobre un centro de mesa botando un retrato. El segundo cayó sobre un estante botando algunos libros. Solo en ese instante se le ocurrió encender su lámpara y pudo ver que se trataba de Jack.</p><p>—¡Jack! —le gritó sin poder escapar del miedo— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!</p><p>—¡Nada! ¡Yo… lo siento! —respondió nervioso—. Yo necesito hablar contigo.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo entraste?! ¿Es que acaso no sabes ni siquiera tocar la puerta? —continuó recriminándole la coneja.</p><p>—Yo lo siento —se acercó titubeante—. Sé que no fue la mejor forma, pero en serio tengo que hablar contigo.</p><p>Con sus muletas fuera de su alcance y el conejo acercándose hasta sentarse a los pies de su cama, no veía otra alternativa al asunto.</p><p>—Bueno, dime qué quieres —respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>Jack no se esperaba llegar tan lejos. Tampoco era que fuera muy bueno con las palabras. En ese momento se lamentó no haber ensayado antes. Era un tanto complicado el asunto que quería tratar. Era su deber simplificarlo si no quería terminar sin palabras.</p><p>—¿Está todo bien? —comenzó.</p><p>—Sí —respondió tajante—. ¿Algo más?</p><p>—He hablado con Susan —continuó—, y ambos nos damos cuenta que eso no es así.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó.</p><p>—Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo —contestó—, te he notado triste.</p><p>—¿Y qué esperabas? —respondió secamente—. ¡Con todo lo que está pasando!</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé —Jack luchaba por controlar sus nervios. No le gustaban las situaciones serias, y últimamente había abusado de ellas—, pero lo del embarazo de mamá nos entrega una luz de esperanza…</p><p>—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —lo interrumpió amenazante.</p><p>—Pero… ¿qué tienes con eso? —preguntó Jack con los nervios a flor de piel—. Hablé con mamá y me aseguró que está teniendo el tratamiento médico más estricto que puede. Con eso ya no va a volver a pasar lo de Yanette, o al menos eso espero.</p><p>—¡Tú no entiendes nada! —le gritó su hermana ya molesta—. ¡Tú no te darías cuenta de la verdad aunque te estuviera golpeando en la cara!</p><p>—¡Entonces dime cual es esa verdad! —exclamó Jack.</p><p>Yenny estaba a punto de soltarlo todo cuando su valor escapó llevándose su voz. Quedó frente a él con la boca abierta, y sin emitir el más mínimo sonido. Todo sería más fácil si el Maestro Yo hiciera su aparición ofreciéndole el mismo recorrido que ella. Las imágenes valen más que mil palabras. Las palabras se hacían pocas frente a la verdad.</p><p>—Yenny, ¿qué tienes? —Jack soltó con una suavidad en su voz que no sabía que tenía.</p><p>—Déjame sola —le pidió mientras se acostaba volteándose hacia la pared.</p><p>—Yenny —balbuceó el muchacho. En ese instante hubiera deseado tener el poder de leer la mente.</p><p>Jack se quedó en medio de la indecisión entre quedarse y acompañarla o cumplir sus deseos y dejarla ahí. Al menos confirmó que había algo, algo relacionado con sus padres, y que empeoró tras el anuncio del nuevo hermanito que venía en camino. Era información más que suficiente para una noche, más no era suficiente para él.</p><p>—Quiero que sepas que si quieres confiarle ese secreto que tanto te ha hecho sufrir a alguien, puedo ayudarte. Prometo no decírselo a nadie.</p><p>Yenny hubiera aceptado la propuesta de su hermano, si no fuera porque temía que fuera peor para él mantenerlo sobre sus hombros. Era mejor ser un feliz ignorante.</p><p>Antes de retirarse, Jack recogió las muletas que había lanzado y las colocó junto a su mesita de noche. Esperaba oír alguna palabra de su parte en el intertanto. Una vez colocadas las muletas en su lugar, le dio una última mirada a la chica.</p><p>—Quisiera poder ayudarte, Yenny —le dijo tras un suspiro—, igual que como me has ayudado tantas veces.</p><p>Parecía que la respuesta era solo silencio, pero para él no lo era. Un leve sollozo llegó a sus orejas. Un sollozo ahogado. Una señal silenciosa de ayuda. Él simplemente no aguantó y la acercó para darle un gran abrazo. Yenny no esperaba aquel movimiento. En un principio se resistió, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era imposible. Se había hecho más fuerte gracias a su entrenamiento.</p><p>El sollozo se hizo más fuerte.</p><p>—Necesito ayuda —admitió.</p><hr/><p>Bueno, sé que el capítulo terminó algo triste, pero como no volveremos a actualizar hasta después de Navidad, aprovechamos de enviarles un patotástico saludo. Esperamos de todo corazón que puedan pasar una reconfortante Navidad junto a los suyos. Sabemos que no estamos en el mejor de los momentos. Al igual que la familia Chad, estamos pasando como humanidad por días oscuros. Encima, el futuro amenaza con no mejorar. El mejor regalo que tenemos es nuestro presente. Aprovechémoslo para compartir con nuestros seres queridos. Utilicen esta Nochebuena para abrazar a quienes más aman, y ojalá no soltarlo en toda la noche. Un instante de paz, de alegría y de amor es lo que más necesita toda la humanidad en estos días.</p><p>Y nos volveremos a encontrar la próxima semana, siendo el último domingo del año. Ya vendría siendo tiempo de mirar en retrospectiva y analizar todo lo que fue este 2020. Y al parecer el mayor secreto que oculta la familia Chad será revelado antes de que termine el año. Para más detalles los invitamos a leer el próximo episodio que será publicado el próximo domingo si es que no surge un imprevisto.</p><p>Por lo pronto les damos un gran abrazo desde la distancia y esperamos que disfruten las fiestas de fin de año junto con sus seres queridos.</p><p>Con amor.</p><p>Patito.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Yang, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.</p><p>Carl se había quedado en modo automático acomodando su almohada. Del otro lado de la cama, Yin se había acostado estirando perfectamente toda la ropa de cama sobre ella. La voz de la coneja le ayudó a regresar al momento. Le era difícil tan siquiera pensar en algo. Se había metido en el problema más grave de su vida. Sentía como poco a poco el presente lo tragaba como arenas movedizas, sin ser siquiera capaz de salir de allí. Aturdido, se dejaba tragar por la historia, hasta perder por completo su propia identidad.</p><p>Él se detuvo en seco, y la miró. Su rostro de aflicción lo decía todo.</p><p>—Temo que Jacob se haya enterado de la verdad.</p><p>—¿Por qué dices eso? —se apresuró en preguntar mientras se acostaba a su lado.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió la coneja—, tal vez por sus palabras. Se nota que está lleno de rabia, de ira. ¡Nos está echando la culpa de sus enfermedades! Y considerando que tú y yo somos, bueno, ya sabes, él tiene toda la razón.</p><p>—¿Qué? —balbuceó Carl viendo como Yin agachaba la mirada.</p><p>—Cuando me enamoré de ti había decidido que no tuviéramos hijos, ya sabes, por los genes y todo eso, pero nació Yenny. Luego de ella pensaba en no tener más, pero de repente tuvimos cuatro más, y ahora con este…</p><p>—Yin —intentó consolarla tomándola de una mano.</p><p>—Jacob tiene razón, Yang —continuó—. Si el bebé nace con algún problema, es todo por nuestra culpa.</p><p>—Yin —insistió Carl levantando el rostro de ella del mentón—, si eso fuera cierto, todos nuestros hijos hubieran nacido enfermos, pero hay al menos tres que nacieron completamente sanos. ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro hijo también nace sano? ¡Te estarías ahogando en un vaso de agua!</p><p>—No creo que nazca sano —desvió la mirada—. Cuando nacieron Yenny, Jack  y Yuri no tuve problemas con mi embarazo. Fue precisamente en el caso de Jacob, Jimmy y Yanette es que tuve problemas, al igual que ahora con este bebé…</p><p>—Siempre hay una excepción a la regla —se adelantó Carl—. Solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y estar muy atentos a los exámenes médicos.</p><p>Yin miró a los ojos a su esposo luego de notar que apretaba sus manos con fuerzas. Tras aquellos pulcros ojos violetas se ocultaba muy bien un impostor. Un impostor que aun en contra de su consciencia le regalaba un apoyo y cariño sincero.</p><p>—Recuerda que pase lo que pase, voy a estar a tu lado —le prometió el usurpador.</p><p>El momento fue sellado con un apretado abrazo entre ambos.</p><p>Aquella noche estaba volviéndose cada vez más oscura para la familia Chad. Jacob se encontraba sumergido en aquella oscuridad. En la oscuridad de la noche. En la oscuridad de su habitación. La luz filtrada de la calle le era invisible ante sus ojos que se negaban a regalarle un sueño conciliador. Se sorprendió al notar que pudo encarar de esa forma a sus padres sin terminar nuevamente en el hospital. Se había vuelto fuerte. El precio de todo esto fue haber perdido a sus padres. Aquel resultado lo empujaba aún más a la soledad. Independiente de su eventual arrepentimiento, el tiempo ya no podía correr hacia atrás. La soledad dolía más que la verdad. La soledad le estaba enseñando que podía vivir con la verdad a cuestas. En este mundo existen cosas aún peores. Él tuvo la desgracia de su enfermedad, pero sus hermanos no. Su desgracia recaía más por la mala suerte que por el incesto. Incluso personas no descendientes del incesto podían nacer con enfermedades genéticas. La radiación había causado estragos en la historia. Sus padres jamás habrían deseado que él terminara así. Justificaciones. Excusas. Pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba solo, perdido, enfermo, odiado.</p><p>—Dime qué tienes —pidió Jack.</p><p>Yenny se había logrado calmar. Ambos eran iluminados por la débil luz de la lámpara de noche de la chica. Era más que suficiente como para verse mutuamente. Yenny intentó tranquilizarse, por lo que pidió tiempo. Con respiraciones cada vez más lentas, ella intentó pacificar su alma y apagar sus sollozos. Se convenció de que jamás podría estar tranquila sin antes enfrentar aquello que la apesadumbraba, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era hablando.</p><p>—Jack, para mí esto es muy difícil —rompió finalmente aquel largo silencio—. Es algo que… me cuesta decirlo.</p><p>—¿Por qué no partes por el principio? —le propuso.</p><p>Cada segundo asustaba más al muchacho, sumergido en la incertidumbre. Si no fuera por el entrenamiento del maestro Jobeaux, sus nervios ya lo habrían dominado. En la medida en que avanzaba el tiempo, el muchacho era atormentado por mil y un escenarios que hubieran dejado en ese estado a su hermana. Cada uno más terrible que el anterior. ¿Desde cuándo estaba así? Antes del accidente ella estaba bien, y desde el accidente siempre ha estado protegida tanto por el hospital, por su familia o sus amigos. ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Quién le hizo eso? Nada era obstáculo para la imaginación cuando era activada por el miedo. En su interior, se juraba a sí mismo que haría papilla a quien la había dejado en ese estado. El miedo y la rabia se alimentaban en un círculo vicioso por sus nervios, su imaginación y el tiempo.</p><p>Tras un suspiro, Yenny optó por hablar:</p><p>—Bueno, todo esto fue un… un sueño, que tuve mientras estaba en coma tras el accidente —sus palabras la animaron a seguir hablando, convenciéndola de la excesiva importancia que le estaba dando al asunto—, pero fue algo tan real y doloroso.</p><p>—¿Un sueño? —preguntó su hermano sin poder evitar sentir su contrariedad.</p><p>Yenny afirmó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Bueno, pero ¿de qué se trataba ese sueño que te dejó tan mal?</p><p>—Es algo bastante fantasioso —respondió la chica—. Iba en un bosque muy bonito, y un tal Pablo me guió por aquel bosque hasta llegar a una flor muy colorida.</p><p>—¿Y eso te hizo sentir tan mal? —preguntó Jack intentando controlar torpemente una sonrisa.</p><p>El corazón apretujado del chico se detuvo de pronto, dejando escapar un suspiro. Su pesar se esfumó tan repentinamente que le dio vértigo. Le costaba ocultar su sonrisa. A pesar de todo, ninguno de sus malos presagios fue verdad. ¡Solo era un sueño! A pesar de lo que ella pensara, un mal sueño era mejor que cualquier escenario que su traicionera creatividad aprovechó de presentarle.</p><p>—No, eso no —se apresuró en contestar Yenny—, sino lo que me mostró la flor.</p><p>—¿Y qué te mostró la flor?</p><p>El silencio nuevamente se había estacionado entre ambos. La parte hilarante de la historia había terminado. Era el momento de ponerse serio y enfrentar lo que era realmente importante. Lo bonito fue bonito mientras duró.</p><p>—Viajé al pasado —respondió—. Conocí la vieja academia en donde nuestros padres entrenaron, y conocí al famoso Maestro Yo.</p><p>—¿En serio? —Jack quedó descolocado ante el repentino cambio de tema.</p><p>—Jack, escúchame —Yenny se apresuró a hablar—. Lo que se me reveló en aquel viaje al pasado es lo que me tiene tan mal. Yo no…</p><p>—Tranquilízate —le respondió—. Recuerda que sea lo que sea que hayas visto, es solo un sueño. ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! Sabiendo eso ya no debiera sonar tan terrible.</p><p>—¡Pero fue tan real! —insistió Yenny.</p><p>—¡Pero no lo fue! —respondió Jack—. Todo fue un sueño, y lo que uno sueña no es real.</p><p>La sonrisa de confianza que el conejo le regaló le infundió confianza.</p><p>—Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que supiste?</p><p>—Jack, yo… —al parecer aquella revelación parecía ser más fuerte que toda confianza infundida por su hermano.</p><p>—Iré a hablar con Jacob —sentenció Yin con decisión.</p><p>Tras perder el temor de una eventual enfermedad sobre el hijo que estaba esperando, cayó en el miedo de que su hijo intuyera la verdad. Un peligro que estaba dando por superado tras dieciséis años ocultándoles la verdad. Ya se estaba dando por superada, que había ganado. El exceso de confianza le estaba dando una mala pasada. Temía que el manto de la verdad finalmente hubiera alcanzado a sus hijos.</p><p>—Espera Yin, ¿a dónde vas? —cuestionó Carl al ser tomado por sorpresa ante la repentina decisión de la coneja.</p><p>—Necesito asegurarme de que él no sospecha nada de lo nuestro —respondió colocándose su bata.</p><p>—Pero Yin… —alcanzó a responder antes que la puerta de la habitación fuera cerrada.</p><p>Jacob se había puesto de pie en medio de su habitación. No se había dado cuenta tan siquiera de haberlo hecho. Frente a él se encontraba la puerta de su habitación. Por la orilla de ella podía ver claramente la luz del pasillo colándose hacia el interior. Aquella luz incluso llegó a percibirla como la salvadora, la luz que lo venía a rescatar de la oscuridad. Paso a paso, sobre sus silenciosos pies cubiertos con calcetines de lana, se acercó a la luz. Ya no quería estar encerrado. No quería estar solo. Aunque fuera por piedad, quería reparar lo que había dañado durante tanto tiempo. No importaba ser hijo del incesto. Importaba ser parte de una familia que lo amaba tanto.</p><p>—¡Vamos! ¡Adelante! —la motivó Jack con una sonrisa—. Nada de lo que hayas podido soñar puede ser tan malo. Recuerda que solo es un sueño, no es real.</p><p>Yenny le sonrió de vuelta. Comenzaba a creer en las palabras de Jack. Al convencerse de que todo había sido un simple sueño, podía mirar hacia atrás y reconocer lo ridículo de la situación. Eso le facilitaba bastante las cosas.</p><p>—En ese sueño me enteré que papá y mamá son hermanos, y que en realidad fue papá quién envenenó a nuestro abuelo para poder ser libre con mamá.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —Jack no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión mientras arqueaba una ceja. Realmente era un giro inesperado para el conejo.</p><p>—Pues… eso —Yenny finalmente lo había soltado. Un enorme peso se había esfumado de su consciencia. Sentía que podía respirar con más facilidad. Al ver el rostro de impresión de su hermano, hubiera deseado tener una cámara a mano para retratarlo en las redes sociales. Al final de cuentas no parecía ser tan grave el asunto.</p><p>Cuando el silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo, Jack intentó verbalizar algo. Cambiaba la palabra con la que quería comenzar, sin iniciar discurso alguno. La revelación rompía con cualquier barrera creativa.</p><p>—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó finalmente aguantándose la risa. No quería terminar despertando a toda la casa, pero unos nervios que amenazaban con controlarlo le hacían bastante pelea.</p><p>Yenny afirmó con la cabeza mientras también evitaba largarse a reír. Se había quitado uno de los pesos más grandes jamás sentido. Se sentía tonta por pasar tanto tiempo mal por algo que no lo ameritaba. Solo sentía ganas de reír para sellar aquella anécdota y dejar lo malo atrás.</p><p>—Pero Yenny —Jack aprovechó el primer instante en que se sentía dueño de sí mismo—. ¡Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida!</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió Yenny—. ¡Se veía todo tan real! En serio me sentí súper asustada y mal por todo eso.</p><p>—¡Pero todo fue un sueño! —insistió Jack—. ¡Nada de eso es real!</p><p>No quería mencionar el hecho o se terminaría por largar a reír.</p><p>—Creo que tienes razón —aceptó Yenny con una sonrisa—. Es ridículo pensar que nuestros padres son hermanos.</p><p>Había soltado la risa de Jack. Mezcla de nervios con la situación hilarante fueron detonantes de una risa que a duras penas podía controlar. Risa que terminó por contagiar a Yenny. La liberación de un enorme pesar había terminado en final feliz.</p><p>—O sea… ¡Simplemente es imposible! —agregó la chica entre risas—. No serían capaces de hacer algo como eso.</p><p>—¡Ni que lo digas! —le respondió su hermano.</p><p>Cuando las gargantas ya les dolían de tanta risa, esta  se fue apagando hasta terminar mirándose burlonamente el uno al otro.</p><p>—Gracias por todo Jack —le dijo Yenny con una sonrisa—. Por un momento pensé que esto te iba a terminar haciendo tanto daño como a mí. No sé por qué no tomé en cuenta que todo fue un sueño. Quizás porque se sintió muy real, o algo así.</p><p>—¿Ves? —contestó Jack—, por eso es importante no guardarse las cosas. Siempre habrá alguien que te ayudará a ver las cosas tal como son.</p><p>—No creí que ese alguien pudieras ser tú —le dijo su hermana—. Has madurado mucho. Ya no eres ese niño que lanzaba leche por la nariz.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¡Eso fue culpa de Yuri! —exclamó falsamente ofendido.</p><p>Ante esta reacción, un nuevo ataque de risa comenzó en ambos.</p><p>Fue la oportunidad perfecta para la retirada de Yin. Cuando subió para hablar con Jacob, se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Yenny. La había oído llorar, cosa que atrajo su atención. Notó que estaba junto a Jack, y decidió escuchar tras la puerta. Nunca había pasado por un momento de tensión tan grande como aquel. El corazón subió hasta su garganta tras la descripción del sueño que tuvo Yenny. No podía creer la inmensa suerte que había tenido mientras Jack le restaba importancia a aquel sueño. Aún creía que la terminarían encarando en cualquier segundo mientras disfrutaban de sus ataques de risas. Con manos temblorosas, emprendió la retirada cuando se percató que habían cambiado de tema. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? La verdad rodeaba peligrosamente a su familia, amenazando con destruirla.</p><p>—Yang, necesito contarte algo —entró de improviso a su cuarto, encontrándose al conejo dormido y volteado hacia su lado de la cama. Se acercó y lo remeció nerviosamente.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? —respondió perezosamente mientras poco a poco se volteaba.</p><p>—Yang, Yenny casi lo sabe todo —respondió mientras saltaba a su lado de la cama.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió el conejo intentando reincorporarse.</p><p>—O sea, la oí hablando con Jack —respondió atropellando sus palabras—. ¡Ella lo vio todo en un sueño! ¡El hecho de que somos hermanos! ¡Todo!</p><p>—¿Qué? —aunque Carl aún se encontraba bastante aturdido, la palabra «hermanos» lo despertó como un balde de  agua fría en pleno invierno.</p><p>—Pero al final Jack la convenció de que todo fue un sueño y que no era verdad —prosiguió Yin con desesperación—. ¡No sabes lo cerca que estuvieron los niños de esa verdad! ¡Tan demasiado cerca!</p><p>Carl la recibió en un abrazo. Notaba que temblaba como si estuviera congelada. La oía sollozar sobre su regazo mientras intentaba armar el puzle. La historia que le acababa de contar era rarísima. Por sus estudios y experiencia no podía tomar a la ligera un sueño revelador. Sospechaba que era un plan B del bogart para apoderarse esta vez de Yenny. No tenía pruebas, pero tampoco dudas.</p><p>—Aquí el único culpable es Carl —de pronto se reincorporó la chica y lo miró—. Él es el único capaz de perturbar así a nuestra hija.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó extrañado.</p><p>—¡Ese infeliz no va a descansar hasta ver a mi familia destruida! —respondió molesta.</p><p>«Yin, nos conocemos desde la infancia. Sé que el esposo que hoy tienes es tu hermano. No entiendo cómo lo lograron, pero la verdad es lo que menos me importa».</p><p>Aquel recuerdo vino de golpe a su memoria. Nadie en toda su vida se había atrevido a encararla de esa forma. O al menos nadie que hubiera vivido para contarlo. Mientras más detalles ella recordaba, más rabia le daba. Yin se reincorporó con una mirada fulminante que espantó a la cucaracha que estaba detrás del conejo.</p><p>—Pero te lo juro Yang, si se atreve a acercarse nuevamente a uno de mis hijos, al que sea, lo mato.</p><p>—Tranquilízate Yin —le respondió nervioso volviendo a abrazarla para evitar seguir viendo su mirada amenazante—. No manches tu conciencia con alguien que no vale la pena. Con encerrarlo en la cárcel es más que suficiente.</p><p>—¡Parece como si ya no lo conocieras! —Yin se volvió a reincorporar viendo a los ojos a su esposo—. Él ya era un brujo cucaracha cuando éramos niños. ¿Y no recuerdas la presentación que le hizo su novia? ¡Tiene estudios y habilidades de sobra en magia! Para él la cárcel es un juego de niños. A tipos como él solo la muerte los puede detener. Y a veces ni siquiera eso. Pero no voy a dejar que siga dañando a mi familia.</p><p>—Sí, pero ¿por qué piensas que Carl está detrás de los sueños de Yenny? —intentó defenderse Carl.</p><p>—Él es el único con ese tipo de habilidades que está obsesionado con destruir a nuestra familia —Yin ya había regresado al lado de su cama. Se notaba intranquila—. Parece que aún sigue pegado con su papel de villano. ¿Acaso todavía quiere ganarse el amor de mami o algo así?</p><p>El conejo tragó saliva. La actitud de la coneja lo comenzaba a ofuscar, pero no quería escapar de la trinchera que había creado con el disfraz de Yang. Si tan solo supiera la verdad. De hecho se la había dicho en algún momento. Tal parece que era buena en entender lo que ella quería entender, no necesariamente la verdad. Al menos aquel momento le sirvió para aterrizar. Ella lo odiaba. Cualquier sentimiento que naciera hacia ella estaba destinado a morir. Ella prefería matarlo a asumir que se había equivocado. Nadie más podía ser más orgulloso que ella.</p><p>Luego de un rato y unos cuantos improperios que pusieron a prueba la paciencia de Carl, Yin terminó por tranquilizarse. No podía matar a Carl en ese momento, no lo tenía frente a ella. Era mejor no gastar energías de más e irse a dormir. Ambos apagaron sus respectivas luces. Para ninguno sería fácil conciliar el sueño, especialmente para Jacob.</p><p>El pequeño bajó hasta el cuarto de sus padres. Estaba dispuesto a pedirles perdón y buscar la forma de comenzar de nuevo. Se topó detrás de la puerta con el discurso de  Yin. Oyó con sus propios oídos la frase de Yin afirmando que era hermana de su padre. Frase que terminó por congelarlo. Las amenazas contra Carl pasaron a segundo plano. Simplemente quedó congelado.</p><p>Yenny pasó rozando la verdad, pero por culpa de Jack no la atrapó. Jacob se había enterado de la hazaña. ¡Par de tontos! ¡Sigan riéndose de la verdad! Ahora él tenía una nueva misión: demostrar la verdad. Era cierto, su familia era lo más importante, pero eso no significa que debían seguir viviendo en la mentira.</p><hr/><p>Legalmente acaban de leer el último capítulo publicado en 2020. El título nos informa que estamos en el capítulo 40, un número impresionante para alguien que se lanzó a escribir un domingo de marzo. Con este fic he estado siguiendo una idea que nació en mi tierna infancia mientras disfrutaba de esta serie por Jetix. Mientras el mundo se ponía de cabeza allá afuera, entre mis cuatro paredes cada domingo reunía unas cuantas palabras para expresar mi creatividad a través de un nuevo capítulo de este fic. En ese sentido este ha sido un gran año para mí. Pude darme una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Pude tomar una idea que amaba e irla moldeando hasta convertirla en el fic que están leyendo. Ha sido un año increíble para esta cuenta. Ha sido un increíble año para este fic. Solo puedo agradecerle a la vida por este bello momento de llegar a 40 capítulos con esta historia.</p><p>Sé que en otros aspectos no ha sido un buen año. Muchos planes se vieron truncados a lo largo del mundo por culpa de la pandemia. En particular, iba a comenzar unos estudios de doctorado, lo que implicaba cambiarme de ciudad e independizarme. Al final me pase el año entero en casa de mis padres teniendo clases online. Quizás a ustedes le pasó algo parecido, o algo peor. Pero aquí estamos. Seguimos vivos, listos para enfrentar este 2021.</p><p>Solo resta desearles a todos un Feliz 2021, que el próximo año sea mejor que este, y que todos nuestros planes postergados si puedan cumplirse este año. Y el próximo domingo estaremos de vuelta con un nuevo episodio de este fic.</p><p>Un abrazo patotástico.</p><p>Patito.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Bienvenidos al 2021!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Querida Amanda, te tengo una noticia de aquellas.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¡Cuenta, cuenta! —respondió la aludida con emoción.</p><p>—Es muy probable que muy pronto deba irme de aquí.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Y a dónde?</p><p>—No lo sé. La señora Chad me dijo apenas volvió del trabajo que tenía pensado en mudarse de ciudad, a un lugar con desafíos más interesantes. Por mí no hay problemas. Estoy sola, no tengo familia que me ate. Así que no hay problemas en ser su asistente aunque sea en la China.</p><p>—Pero sin duda será un gran cambio en tu vida.</p><p>—Sin duda. ¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! —Myriam apenas era capaz de llevarse la taza de té a su boca.</p><p>La ratona había decidido reunirse con su amiga Amanda durante el almuerzo. La había conocido hace poco en un club de lectura al que había decidido unirse durante los fines de semanas. Ambas parecían entenderse mutuamente. Llegó a sentirla como la hermana que nunca tuvo.</p><p>—¡Pero tranquilízate niña! —le respondió la yegua ayudándola a devolver su taza a su respectivo plato.</p><p>—No puedo evitarlo —respondió la ratona—. Nunca he salido de la ciudad, y este cambio… ¡Me encanta! La señora Chad me dijo que se encargaría de todo. De buscar oficina, potenciales clientes. ¡Incluso piensa buscarme un departamento allá!</p><p>—Eso es demasiado bueno para ser verdad —le advirtió su amiga antes de sorber un poco de su té—. ¿Qué va a hacer ella con su familia? Además me dijiste que estaba embarazada y que era un embarazo muy delicado.</p><p>—La verdad no lo había pensado —respondió la ratona—, pero supongo que debe tenerlo en consideración junto con todo lo demás. Ella es muy responsable y organizada. Apuesto que ya lo tiene previsto.</p><p>—Pues si es tal y como lo cuentas, ¡qué suerte la tuya! —celebró Amanda.</p><p>—¡Ni que lo digas! Capaz que en esa nueva ciudad logre encontrar al fin a mi media naranja.</p><p>La sobremesa se extendió unos diez minutos más con las ensoñaciones de Myriam y su radical cambio de vida. Amanda la escuchaba en silencio e intervenía cuando la ensoñadora ratona se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus fantasías. Luego Myriam revisó su reloj de pulsera y salió corriendo, ya que su hora de descanso estaba terminando. Raudamente la ratona recorrió las agitadas calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al edificio en donde trabajaba. Había mucho que hacer y no quería decepcionar a su jefa, menos ahora que era su boleto para un cambio de vida.</p><p>—Buenas tardes Myriam —oyó la voz de Yin desde su oficina al fondo. La ratona acababa de llegar hasta su lugar de trabajo, en donde le esperaba su viejo escritorio de madera.</p><p>—¡Señora Chad! Disculpe la demora… —alcanzó a responder Myriam mientras tiraba su cartera sobre su escritorio.</p><p>—No te preocupes, llegas temprano —Yin apareció por el umbral de la puerta con un traje gris claro—. Me quedé en la oficina adelantando un poco de trabajo.</p><p>—¿Y no almorzó? —preguntó su secretaria.</p><p>—Pedí algo por delivery —respondió la coneja—. Todos estos días de ausencia solo han provocado que se me acumulara el trabajo.</p><p>—Pero se entiende su ausencia —respondió Myriam condescendientemente—. Su salud es lo más importante.</p><p>—Lo sé Myriam —respondió Yin acercándose al escritorio de la ratona—. Por eso y otras cosas es que tengo pensado irme de aquí.</p><p>—¿Ya tiene pensado a dónde se irá? —preguntó la ratona con curiosidad mientras ambas tomaban asiento a cada lado del escritorio.</p><p>—Aún no tengo nada seguro, Myriam —respondió Yin—, es por eso que no te lo puedo decir.</p><p>—¿Pero tiene algún lugar en mente?</p><p>Yin guardó silencio durante un instante que solo provocó la acumulación de expectación por parte de Myriam. Cuando la coneja decidió hablar, fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta.</p><p>—Iré a ver —se disculpó Yin poniéndose de pie en dirección a la puerta.</p><p>Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una de las personas con quien jamás quería volver a toparse en la vida.</p><p>—Creo que todo esto es muy raro —sentenció George.</p><p>Durante los descansos y de forma sigilosa, George y Jacob se reunieron para que este último le contara todos los últimos acontecimientos familiares. Durante el almuerzo ambos se sentaron en un lugar apartado de la cafetería.</p><p>—La verdad no sé qué pensar —respondió Jacob con pesar—. ¿Debería encararles a papá y mamá este asunto?</p><p>—¿Para qué si ellos lo saben? —respondió su amigo antes de masticar un poco de su puré.</p><p>—¡Pero no encuentro justo que nos sigan viendo la cara! —insistió el conejo—. Pero, ni siquiera sé si esta idea sea buena. Lo que sí estoy seguro es que mis hermanos deben saberlo todo. El tema es cómo probarlo.</p><p>—Me llama la atención ese sueño que tuvo Yenny que me contaste. Es realmente raro que justo haya soñado con la verdad. Digo, ¿hay alguien más que lo sabe y que está interesado en que ellos lo sepan?</p><p>—Eso sí que estuvo raro —respondió Jacob pensante antes de beber un largo sorbo de su jugo de manzana.</p><p>—¿Quizás la señorita Swart tenga la respuesta? —propuso la tortuga.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Jacob extrañado.</p><p>—Bueno,  de acuerdo a lo que me han contado, ella había practicado Woo Foo, y el Woo Foo enseña interesantes habilidades de control mental.</p><p>—¿En serio? —preguntó aún más extrañado  el conejo.</p><p>—Bueno, son solo ideas —respondió George—, pero si no es ella o el maestro Jobeaux, pues no se me ocurre quién más pueda ser.</p><p>—¿Y si mi mamá tiene razón y es ese tal Carl? —propuso Jacob.</p><p>—Sea quien sea, debemos encontrarlo y pedirle ayuda —respondió George con decisión en su voz.</p><p>El silencio los sorprendió con la mirada fija uno frente al otro. Solo el ruido de fondo de la cafetería y del colegio en general zumbó en sus oídos sin ser tomado en cuenta.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Jacob se notaba confundido.</p><p>—No lo sé —George se escondió tras un enorme mordisco de la chuleta de su plato.</p><p>—Si es ese Carl, no creo que sea buena idea asociarse con él —respondió Jacob—. Creo que no es de confianza.</p><p>—¿Lo dices por todo lo que lo acusan? —preguntó su amigo aún con la boca llena.</p><p>—Por eso y porque simplemente me da mala espina ese sujeto —sentenció Jacob.</p><p>—Por lo pronto, creo que hay que ir directo al grano —propuso George luego de tragar su comida.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—¿Por qué no zanjamos el asunto y buscamos aquella prueba de parentesco irrefutable? —le propuso George apuntándole con un bollo de pan.</p><p>—¿Te refieres a una prueba de ADN? —preguntó su amigo arqueando una ceja.</p><p>—¡Exacto! —exclamó la tortuga—. Va a ser muy fácil encontrar la evidencia. ¡Tú vives con ellos! Puedes buscar no lo sé, saliva en sus vasos, un pelo, algo. De ahí todo es pan comido —agregó cruzándose de brazos con satisfacción.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió Jacob pensante mientras acariciaba su mentón—, si las autoridades descubren esa prueba, podrán meter preso a mis padres.</p><p>—Es un buen punto —aquella idea había apagado las intenciones de George—. La verdad eso dificulta aún más las cosas.</p><p>—¿Y por qué mejor no buscamos al maestro Jobeaux? Entre él y Carl le tengo más confianza a él.</p><p>—¿Y si él no sabe que tus padres…? —cuestionó la tortuga.</p><p>—Se lo decimos —respondió Jacob—, pero dudo que no lo sepa.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>—Él quería llevar a Jack hasta el pueblo en donde habían nacido papá y mamá. Estoy casi seguro que era precisamente para contarle la verdad.</p><p>—Pero, ¿dónde lo encontraremos?</p><p>—Es probable que pretenda ponerse en contacto con Jack. Deberíamos seguirlo.</p><p>—Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer en la situación en la que estamos —respondió la tortuga antes de terminarse su jugo de manzana.</p><p>Por otro lado, se encontraban Yenny y Susan en uno de los jardines del colegio. Era un lugar con bastante pasto que solían disfrutar los adolescentes. Ambas chicas se recostaron a la sombra de un aromo mientras esperaban el inicio de las clases de la tarde.</p><p>—Me alegra bastante que ya estés mejor —dijo Susan.</p><p>—Bueno, aún tengo algunos vendajes, pero por fortuna no son visibles —respondió la chica.</p><p>—No solo hablaba de lo físico —respondió su amiga—. Te había notado bastante mal en este último tiempo.</p><p>—Ya te expliqué las razones. Ya pasó. Estoy bien ahora.</p><p>—Muy raro lo que te pasó —Susan se levantó y se sentó junto al tronco.</p><p>—La verdad prefiero no darle más vueltas al asunto —sentenció Yenny.</p><p>Un breve silencio las sorprendió. El viento a través de las hojas junto con los murmullos lejanos de otros estudiantes fue el acompañamiento perfecto.</p><p>—A Jack también le preocupó todo esto —Susan de improviso rompió el silencio. Yenny se volteó hacia su amiga y la vio mirando hacia un costado. Cuando la osa se volteó, sintió los nervios de encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga.</p><p>—Susan, ¿aún te gusta Jack? —su amiga fue directo al grano.</p><p>A la osa se le cortó la respiración de improviso. Las palabras se volaron de su mente, dejándola completamente en blanco. Desde el accidente, ellos se habían vueltos muy buenos amigos, o al menos desde su perspectiva. Aunque de lo único que habían intercambiado palabras era sobre el tema de Yenny, y desde que la notó anímicamente mejor no le ha vuelto a hablar. Lo que en un principio parecía ser la bendición de la friendzone, terminó siendo el más frio de los rechazos. Por su parte, lo que ella sentía por él se mantenía intacto, lo que la hacía sentir una idiota. Era estúpido sentir algo por alguien que jamás pensará en corresponderte.</p><p>—Lamento la pregunta —Yenny interrumpió sus pensamientos—, creo que fui muy brusca.</p><p>—No te preocupes —se apresuró a responder Susan—. Creo que tienes derecho a preguntarlo.</p><p>El silencio regresó a acompañar a las chicas. Esta vez venía cargado con incomodidad. Ni el sol, ni el fresco viento ni el ambiente tranquilizador pudieron apaciguar a tan desagradable invitado.</p><p>—Yenny, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Susan apenas pudo hablar por el nudo que se formó en su garganta.</p><p>—Claro, dime —respondió la chica con amabilidad.</p><p>—¿Tú ves a Jack… feliz con esa chica?</p><p>El silencio le ayudó a Yenny a aclarar su mente. Había notado por su voz entrecortada lo difícil que fue para su amiga realizar dicha pregunta. No quería dañarla con su respuesta, pero tampoco quería mentirle. Se reincorporó y se sentó frente a ella. Tras un suspiro, rogó al de arriba la capacidad de decir las palabras correctas, y se lanzó:</p><p>—Al principio para mí Francesca no me caía ni bien ni mal, porque simplemente no la conocía más allá de lo que le había oído a Jack, pero desde el accidente ella ha sido un importante apoyo para todos nosotros. Estuvo con nosotros en el hospital. Recuerdo que varias veces me fue a ver e intentaba conversar conmigo. De hecho siempre que nos encontrábamos me buscaba conversación. Con respecto a lo de Jack, bueno, no hablo con él de su relación, pero no lo he visto ni triste ni deprimido a pesar de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar como familia.</p><p>—¿Pero él es feliz? —la interrumpió.</p><p>—Supongo que sí —sentenció su amiga.</p><p>Antes que el silencio incómodo se tornara triste o agresivo, Yenny se adelantó:</p><p>—Francesca es una chica agradable, y no creo que vaya a hacerle alguna clase de daño a Jack. No sé cuáles fueron las razones para que él la eligiera a ella y no a ti, pero sí sé que es una decisión que solo él podía tomar, y ya lo hizo. Por mucho que nos duela, al final él tiene la última palabra en todo eso, y si realmente lo amas, deberás aceptar su decisión.</p><p>La osa agachó la mirada. Ante esto, Yenny la abrazó. Esto la ayudó a evitar caer en picada por el camino de la tristeza melancólica. Le costaba aceptar que la persona a quien había amado en secreto durante tantos años ahora estuviera con alguien más.</p><p>—También me hubiera gustado tenerte de cuñada —le dijo al oído.</p><p>Al terminar el abrazo, una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de la osa. Imaginar cómo sería toda la historia si Jack la hubiera elegido a ella la alegró. Había sido amiga de la familia por años. Conocía perfectamente a los hermanos de Jack. Yenny era su mejor amiga. Era sin duda la elección ideal. A esta altura solo quedaba la resignación.</p><p>—Por lo menos aún son amigos —agregó Yenny.</p><p>—Sí, parece casi un milagro —contestó su amiga—. Luego de lo que pasó con mis padres y los tuyos, parecía que me iba a odiar para siempre.</p><p>—Sí, igual extraño —la repentina seriedad en el rostro de Yenny asustó a la osa.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la osa extrañada.</p><p>—Que mi papá supiera de pronto tanto de ursología —contestó la coneja—. Por lo general no le llama la atención las ciencias sociales, ni mucho menos los fundamentos de las religiones.</p><p>—Y lo que dijo ese día no puede ser aprendido de la noche a la mañana —agregó Susan.</p><p>—Todo eso fue muy… raro —sentenció Yenny.</p><p>Aquella tarde Carl decidió deshacerse de su disfraz. Se dirigió al lugar en donde Mónica había conseguido alojamiento como la hermana Daria. Habían acordado reunirse allí para decidir los siguientes pasos de su plan. En el fondo se encontraba cansado, sobresaltado, culpable. Como un alma herida se arrastraba por las calles bajo la imagen del conejo azul. Quería renunciar. Renunciar a todo. Incluso pensaba en renunciar al cuidado de Jimmy. Su corazón se asfixiaba lentamente en aquel mar de mentiras. Quería rescatarlo. Quería darle aire. Necesitaba liberarse de todo de una buena vez. Había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo la imagen de Yang.</p><p>—¡Mi muñequito de turrón con nuez! —a ella no le importó que continuara con el hábito y que él aún siguiera siendo un conejo azul. Recibió un efusivo abrazo de su parte. De los mismos que le regalaba cada vez que ambos se hallaban liberados de las mentiras del mundo exterior. Le respondió con un apretado abrazo. Era su salvavidas.</p><p>—Quiero dejar los disfraces —le dijo una vez acabado el abrazo.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, una luz lo cubrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Una vez que esta se había disipado, apareció frente a ella la cucaracha de siempre.</p><p>—¡Carl! —exclamó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces?</p><p>—Ya no quiero seguir siendo Yang —respondió con simpleza.</p><p>—Pero, ¿y el bogart?</p><p>—Sé que no está en el anillo —contestó entregándole el anillo.</p><p>Ella se percató de su mirada abatida, y simplemente se remitió a recibir la joya. Algo no había salido bien.</p><p>—¿Ocurre a…? —no alcanzó a formular su pregunta cuando la cucaracha volvió a abrazarla. Fue un abrazo fuerte, apretado. Antes de intentar formular alguna hipótesis de lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo sintió temblar.</p><p>—¿Carl? —preguntó con preocupación. Como respuesta recibió algunos sollozos.</p><p>Antes de poder reaccionar, Carl soltó el abrazo y le regaló un beso. Fue un beso profundo, apasionado, largo, inesperado. Raras veces se comportaba así. Solo cuando algo lo abatía demasiado y necesitaba con urgencia un poco de cariño. Ella se entregó al beso. Lo había tenido lejos por demasiado tiempo. Él había fingido ser otra persona por mucho. Tarde o temprano le pasaría la cuenta. Los detalles los sabría cuando se hubiera calmado.</p><p>—Busquen un lugar más privado para la otra —una voz los interrumpió en medio del beso apasionado. Ambos se detuvieron en el acto y se voltearon hacia el origen de la voz.</p><p>—¿Señora Yanette? —se le soltó de improviso a Carl.</p><p>Frente a ellos se encontraba la que alguna vez fue una anciana coneja morada que se encontraba más cercana a la muerte que a la vida. Parecía que había rejuvenecido unos cuarenta años. A pesar de aún conservar sus canas y sus arrugas, se encontraba perfectamente de pie y completamente erguida. Parecía tener energías para recorrer el mundo entero por mucho tiempo más.</p><p>—¡No puede ser! —su rostro pintoresco se llenó de emoción al reconocer a la cucaracha—. ¿Carl Garamond? ¿De verdad eres tú?</p><p>La coneja se aproximó raudamente a la cucaracha, al punto de incluso violar su espacio personal.</p><p>—Sí, soy yo —respondió incómodo ante la mirada detallista de la anciana.</p><p>—¡Pero si ya eres todo un hombre! ¡Cuánto has crecido! —exclamó con emoción mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros y observaba cada milímetro de su ser—. ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que te vi? ¡Eras apenas un bebé! ¡Cómo pasan los años!</p><p>Carl le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Mónica, quien también había quedado atrapada por la sorpresa.</p><p>—Elegiste buen pretendiente, Daria —agregó la coneja volteándose hacia la yegua—. No te hagas —agregó con una mirada pícara—, yo sé que no eres una monja de verdad.</p><p>—¿Qué? —balbuceó asustada.</p><p>—¡Pero si ni siquiera te sabes el padrenuestro! —exclamó mientras la risa comenzaba a apoderarse de ella—. Siempre le inventabas una letra diferente. No sé cómo Richard no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora. ¡Ese tipo es un despistado!</p><p>Ante el silencio de los dos, ella los invitó a tomar asiento en el living mientras no se aguantaba la risa.</p><p>—Y dime Carl, ¿Cómo están Freddy, Edna y Herman?</p><p>—Papá nos abandonó poco después de que yo naciera, mamá murió hace un par de meses, y Herman sigue en el pueblo —respondió la cucaracha con incomodidad.</p><p>—¡Oh, vaya! Lo lamento mucho —respondió Yanette—. ¿Y no has sabido nada de tu padre?</p><p>—En absoluto —contestó Carl.</p><p>—Oh bueno. ¿Sabías tú que yo era gran amiga de tu madre? —continuó con la conversación.</p><p>—Sí, algo me había contado ella —respondió Carl cada vez más incómodo.</p><p>—Ella era una gran persona. Fuimos grandes amigas desde el preescolar. Una lástima que se haya muerto. Me hubiera encantado haber vuelto a hablar con ella. En fin, será en el otro mundo.</p><p>—Vaya, no sabía que conociera tanto a la familia de Carl —comentó Mónica.</p><p>—Uy sí, desde toda la vida —respondió mirando su reloj— ¡Vaya! ¡Voy tarde al club de lectura! —agregó poniéndose de pie—. Debo irme de inmediato si no quiero perderme de los chismes del día. Tienen la casa sola. ¡Diviértanse! ¡Y dejen todo ordenado para cuando llegue Richard! ¡Nos vemos!</p><p>Antes de poder reaccionar, la señora Yanette había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>—¡Vaya! ¡Ha mejorado bastante! —un Carl bastante incrédulo terminó por romper el silencio.</p><p>El atardecer estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad. Los hermanos Chad habían arribado al hogar uno por uno. Jack había sido el último y estaba improvisando un sándwich con lo primero que encontraba en el refrigerador. Yenny en cambio estaba improvisando una cena con lo primero que encontraba en la cocina.</p><p>En eso sonó el teléfono. Yenny corrió rauda al pasillo para contestar.</p><p>—Hola, hogar de la familia Chad.</p><p>—¿Yenny? —respondió la voz al otro lado del fono.</p><p>—¡Hola mamá! ¿qué ocurre? —respondió la chica al reconocer la voz de su madre.</p><p>—¿Tu papá está en casa?</p><p>—Aún no ha llegado —contestó su hija.</p><p>—¿Están todos tus hermanos en casa?</p><p>—Sí, estamos todos. Estoy haciendo la cena, para que cuando llegues no tengas que hacer mucho.</p><p>—Mira hija —el tono de Yin cambió a uno más serio—, surgió una emergencia en el trabajo y llegaré tarde a casa. No me esperen para cenar, y fíjate en la hora cuando llegue tu padre.</p><p>—Está bien mamá —Yenny se quedó con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua cuando Yin decidió dar por terminada la conversación.</p><p>—¿Ya nos vamos? —detrás de Yin se encontraba ni más ni menos que Lucio Mann.</p><p>Yin cortó la llamada y se volteó regalándole una mirada asesina.</p><p>—Ya nos vamos —respondió.</p><p>Yenny alcanzó a oír aquella voz desde el otro lado del fono antes que se cortara la llamada, cosa que la desconcertó.</p><p>Mónica nuevamente arribó frente al cuarto secreto del hospital. Tras el acuerdo con Carl, habían decidido soltar a Yang, devolverle su memoria y dejarlo en algún sitio eriazo para que regresara a casa. No había quedado evidencia alguna sobre lo ocurrido. Durante todo aquel tiempo había mantenido a Yang bajo anestesia y alimentado por suero. Tras aquel último trámite, todo quedaría zanjado.</p><p>Abrió la puerta. La luz del pasillo se derramó sobre una cama completamente vacía. A la yegua se le paralizó el corazón frente a aquel descubrimiento. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama mientras pensaba en algún plan para solventar aquel problema, o por lo menos buscar alguna pista.</p><p>Llegó a palpar las sábanas. Estaban frías. Temía que Yang se hubiera despertado antes de lo previsto y hubiera escapado. No le parecía posible. Ella misma controlaba al dedillo los horarios de la anestesia. En su impresión, no se percató que detrás de la puerta había alguien. Yang se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, la golpeó con un monitor de signos vitales en la cabeza. El golpe con aquel objeto contundente la dejó automáticamente inconsciente. La sangre se derramaba lentamente a lo largo del piso. En la caída, el anillo que traía en su bolsillo rodó hacia el exterior. Yang, al percatarse del brillante objeto, rápidamente lo recogió y se lo colocó. De inmediato abandonó el lugar dejando cerrada la puerta.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Bodega 341 —musitó Carl mirando una pequeña hoja de papel que traía entre manos.</p><p>El atardecer teñía de un color dorado toda la extensión. El enorme edificio extendía una enorme capa de sombra que contrastaba con la luz de los soles en su despedida. Cada entrada tenía una cortina metálica cerrada. Sobre cada portal había un número que lo identificaba. El edificio se extendía por tres pisos de altura. Carl recorría la extensión del lugar. Mientras buscaba el punto de encuentro, observaba cada detalle del lugar. El lugar parecía encontrarse limpio a pesar de lo descuidada de la fachada. Las escaleras de acceso a los pisos superiores eran de metal recubierto con pintura blanca que se estaba borrando. Era un edificio ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad. Poca gente venía a estos lugares, ni mucho menos a esa hora. Era un lugar olvidado, sin dios ni ley. Solía ser usado para negocios ilegales. Era perfecto para la mafia del Patriarca.</p><p>Había sido una invitación enviada a través de Mónica. Ella fue su pañuelo de lágrimas una vez más. Sentirse entre sus brazos fue como regresar a la cuna de su felicidad. El mundo podía caerse a pedazos. Él moriría feliz entre sus brazos. Le regaló la calma que tanto necesitaba, y una bofetada de yapa.</p><p>—Necesitaba escapar de ahí —le relataba mientras estaba recostado en su regazo en aquel sillón—. No… no podía seguir con esta mentira. Cada día me atrapaba y me destrozaba. Tenía la enorme necesidad de levantarle el ánimo, de verla sonreír. Nunca me había sentido tan bien con su sonrisa, con sus abrazos, con sus besos… ¡Oh esos besos! Eran tan dulces, suaves, adictivos. Los sentía como una caricia al alma. Ella de verdad tiene un corazón tan dulce y noble detrás de toda esa carcaza de dureza y frialdad. No, simplemente no podía seguir ahí fingiendo ser su esposo. ¡Este sentimiento me estaba atrapando cada día más! ¡No quería tenerlo, no quería sentirlo! Me sentía mal por sentirme bien. ¡Era una locura!</p><p>—Carl, ¿te estás enamorando de Yin? —la pregunta de parte de Mónica fue directa y cortante.</p><p>—¡No cielos no! —la cucaracha se reincorporó escondiendo su rostro con sus palmas. Preferiría morir a admitir aquello.</p><p>—Carl —la yegua empezó a acariciarlo lentamente por su espalda—. Yo no te voy a juzgar ni nada de eso. Sabía que era una de las posibles consecuencias tras hacerte pasar por alguien más durante mucho tiempo. Fueron no sé, ¿dos meses? Tenías que salir de allí de todos modos.</p><p>Carl se volteó a la chica, y recién cayó en cuenta que se lo había dicho todo a su novia.</p><p>—Mónica, yo… —comenzó a hablar con vergüenza.</p><p>—Tranquilo, ya pasará —la sonrisa por parte de la yegua lo avergonzó aún más—. No es hayan hecho el amor o algo así —continuó despreocupada.</p><p>La mirada fija de parte de su novio encendió las alertas.</p><p>—¿Carl?</p><p>La cucaracha no reaccionó. Su respiración se había cortado. Su memoria lo lanzó directo a aquella primera noche en que recién había salido del hospital. Su mente lo encerró en aquel recuerdo con el propósito de dejarlo morir allí. Cada detalle comenzó a aflorar como dardos que lo habían logrado alcanzar.</p><p>Una fuerte bofetada lo arrancó violentamente de aquel punto muerto. El dolor se apoderó de su mejilla derecha. Por un momento temió llegar a perder un diente. Poco a poco se volteó hacia su novia. Su mirada comprensiva había desaparecido. En su lugar parecía como si cualquier paso en falso le llegaría una segunda bofetada que sí podría arrancarle un diente.</p><p>—¿CÓMO PUDISTE? —le gritó—. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLO?</p><p>Carl iba a hablar. El dolor y la sorpresa le habían trabado la boca. El discurso solo quedó en las intenciones.</p><p>—¿Acaso no sabes lo que esto significa? —la yegua lo sujetó con firmeza de los hombros—. ¿No te das cuenta que podrías ser el padre del bebé que está esperando Yin?</p><p>Aquella frase arrancó a Carl de sus hirientes recuerdos. Fue un golpe violento en el cerebro que simplemente lo vació. El terror lo agarrotó desde los pies, subiendo rápidamente hasta la cabeza para luego repartirse por todo el cuerpo. Un ruido chirriante lo ensordeció mientras que la falta de aire lo comenzaba a marear. Mónica lo remecía fervorosamente. Exigía una reacción por parte de la cucaracha. Parecía estar vacío por dentro. Su alma yacía encerrada bajo una avalancha de emociones. No podía reaccionar.</p><p>—No… es imposible —balbuceó mientras se ponía de pie.</p><p>Finalmente fue capaz de tomar el control de su cuerpo. Se paseó frenéticamente por toda la habitación. Quería soltar cualquier músculo agarrotado. Estaba tomando el control de su mente. Estaba procesando aquella frase. ¿Él? ¿Padre del bebé de Yin? Las posibilidades eran reales, y eso le aterraba.</p><p>—No puede ser —prosiguió sin dejar de pasearse—. Ella…, ella…, ella lleva más tiempo de embarazo del que estoy con ella. Debe ser de Yang, de eso no cabe duda.</p><p>—Carl —respondió Mónica tras un suspiro—, revisé la información del hospital. Oficialmente lleva tanto tiempo de embarazo como tú haciéndote pasar por Yang. Si él no lo hizo con ella poco antes de la fiesta de la mafia, tú eres el padre.</p><p>Las posibilidades se habían incrementado monstruosamente. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Imaginarse las implicancias lo aterraba. Ya podía ver a Yin envuelta en llamas dispuesto a enseñarle el infierno tras enterarse de todo. Ya podía imaginar a Mónica dándole la espalda por lo que recién le acababa de confesar. Ya se podía ver solo, muerto por dentro. Podía ver las lágrimas derramadas por su culpa. No, no debía ser.</p><p>—No, no, no, no, NO —estalló de pronto. Se volteó decidido hacia su novia—. Ese bebé es de Yang. Es problema de ellos dos. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. ¡Nada!</p><p>Ante la reacción, Mónica no hizo más que sonreír. Siempre le había causado gracia verlo así de nervioso. Parecía un verdadero show circense que borraba todas sus preocupaciones. Se paseaba nervioso por todo el cuarto repitiéndose a si mismo frases inteligibles. De vez en cuando se escuchaba un «ese bebé no es mío», «es de Yang», «es problema de ellos, no mío». Era como si esperara que desapareciera el trecho entre el dicho y el hecho.</p><p>—Míralo por el lado bueno —intervino la chica cruzando las piernas—, si es tu hijo, ya no sería un hijo del incesto. Eso podría salvarlo de cualquier problema genético, ¿verdad?</p><p>Carl paró en seco. Ella esperaba el gran clímax de su performance con cierta ilusión.</p><p>—¡Eso es! —exclamó emocionado volteándose hacia ella—. ¡Yin tiene problemas en su embarazo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?</p><p>La cucaracha se acercó tanto hacia la yegua que parecía que ambos respiraban del mismo aire.</p><p>—¿No? —respondió con incomodidad.</p><p>—¡El bebé viene con enfermedades congénitas! —estalló retomando su paseo por el cuarto—. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?</p><p>—¿No? —era la moneda de cambio para continuar con el show.</p><p>—¡Es hijo del incesto! Por lo tanto no es mi hijo —concluyó satisfecho.</p><p>El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que así funcionan las cosas? —preguntó Mónica extrañada.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! ¡Tiene que ser así! —respondió Carl. Un temblor en su voz indicaba lo contrario a su seguridad. Aquella teoría era un salvavidas al que se aferraba con fuerza ante el peligro de la locura.</p><p>Carl suspiró. Se encontraba frente a la bodega 341. A diferencia de la mayoría, esta se encontraba abierta. Entró sin mayores miramientos. El lugar era oscuro, sucio, oxidado. Algunos rayos del atardecer se colaban a través de los ventanales hasta el interior. Aunque no era suficiente luz, si lo era para él. Entre el laberinto de estantes metálicos y cajas polvorientas, se encontró con un ascensor oxidado, custodiado por un sujeto desgarbado.</p><p>—Carl Garamond —lo llamó.</p><p>Él se acercó al ascensor y asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Tenemos que esperar —respondió tajante el sujeto cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—¿Esperar qué? —preguntó Carl.</p><p>—No eres el único invitado.</p><p>La invitación directa. Mónica le había advertido que el Patriarca quería verlo en persona. Hace mucho que debía presentarse ante él. Por su causa había llegado a la ciudad en primer lugar. Pero el caso del bogart terminó atrapándolo en una historia completamente diferente. No debía, jamás, olvidarse del por qué estaba allí.</p><p>¿No era el único invitado? Poco le importaba a quién más había llamado. Debía concentrarse en su caso, en su propia misión. Desde hace mucho había escuchado de cierto misticismo del llamado patriarca, y quería comprobarlo. De ser necesario, acabaría con el problema aquella misma tarde.</p><p>Detrás de él oyó algunos pasos. Se volteó y se encontró con la última persona que deseaba volver a toparse.</p><p>—Perdón por el retraso, pasamos por unas Jack Daniels de camino —era la voz de Lucio—, la hamburguesa claro está. No se bebe en hora de trabajo —agregó guiñando un ojo. Parecía con buen ánimo, en especial debido a la compañía con la que se encontraba.</p><p>Yin lo acompañaba silenciosamente. De ser posible intentaba desviar la mirada, centrándose en la lúgubre decoración.</p><p>—Bien, entren aquí —el vigilante del ascensor corrió la reja del aparato. Se encontraba bastante oxidada y emitió un sonido chirriante. Yin de inmediato miró al frente y se encontró con la mirada de Carl.</p><p>Al verla, él sintió unos inmensos deseos de abrazarla, de reencontrarse con ella, de decirle que todo había sido una pesadilla. El problema: había abandonado su disfraz. Se percató del cruel cambio tras recibir su mirada. De haber podido, lo habría matado en aquel momento. Por alguna razón no hubo reacción de su parte, pero su mirada le informó que hubiera derramado su venganza asesina en aquel instante. En cambio, la ley del hielo fue suficiente respuesta.</p><p>Una vez descorrida la cortina, un cajón mohoso y oxidado de dos metros cuadrados los recibió. Los tres ingresaron al lugar mientras el vigilante accionaba algunas palancas para activar el aparato. Carl hacía lo imposible para no mirar a sus acompañantes. El silencio se había hecho tan incómodo que apenas lo dejaba respirar. No entendía por qué se sentía así. Yin estaba a un par de centímetros de él, pero se sentía a una galaxia de distancia. ¡¿Por qué?! Antes no sentía nada de eso a su lado. Quería arrancarse esa sensación del alma, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Quería preocuparse de sus asuntos, pero tenía que estar allí. Tenía que sentirse así. ¿Qué cambió? ¿Fue la convivencia? ¿Fue el día a día? Conoció un lado de ella que jamás imaginó que siquiera existiera en su ser. Ese lado quería volver a sentirlo, quería volver a vivirlo. No, lo correcto era aceptar que no volvería a pasar. Nunca más. Debía agradecer que no lo estuviera matando ahora. No sería capaz de defenderse.</p><p>—¡Muévete! —la exclamación de Lucio lo trajo de regreso al presente. Antes de reaccionar, el león le dio un empujón obligándolo a dar un par de pasos hacia adelante. Nuevamente se encontró con la mirada fastidiada de Yin.</p><p>Se encontraban en el sótano de la bodega. Probablemente se encontraban en el piso menos diez. Era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaban. Iluminado con tubos fluorescentes, el lugar proyectaba largas y oscuras sombras entregando un aire tétrico. Parecía como si en cualquier esquina los atacaría un monstruo feo y peludo.</p><p>—Creo que es por acá —los guió Lucio.</p><p>Ambos siguieron al león en silencio. Carl se sentía más calmado. Pudo voltearse a ver a Yin, encontrándose casualmente con su mirada.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó ella hoscamente.</p><p>—Nada —Carl regresó su mirada al frente—. No me esperaba verte por aquí.</p><p>—Yo tampoco te esperaba aquí —respondió la coneja—, aunque debí suponerlo. Trabajas con el patriarca.</p><p>—Tú también —le recordó la cucaracha.</p><p>—Al menos no me meto con tus hijos —le recriminó apretando la mandíbula.</p><p>—Ni siquiera tengo hijos —alegó la cucaracha. El recuerdo de la reciente conversación con Mónica volvió a su cabeza. No pudo evitar mirar fugazmente al vientre de la coneja. Pronto eliminó aquella estúpida idea de su cabeza. Ese bebé no era su problema.</p><p>—Es aquí —Lucio les avisó que era el fin del trayecto.</p><p>Se encontraban frente a una puerta blanca desgastada. Estaba iluminada por un tubo fluorescente en su parte superior y dos sujetos estaban custodiándola. Lucio los saludó amigablemente, cosa a la que los guardias accedieron.</p><p>—Traigo a nuestros invitados —les avisó.</p><p>Los guardias los miraron, mirada respondida con nerviosismo por ambos. Amablemente ellos accedieron. Uno de los guardias giró la perilla y entró primero.</p><p>—Pueden pasar —informó tras un instante de espera.</p><p>Los tres recién llegados ingresaron a la oficina precedidos por Lucio.</p><p>El lugar parecía ser más acogedor que el exterior. Los muebles de madera parecían nuevos y las paredes estaban recubiertas con terciopelo verde oliva. A pesar de todo, parecía ser un lugar humilde, que pretendía pasar por bajo perfil. Del otro lado del escritorio había alguien leyendo un periódico con hojas tan grandes que era imposible ver aunque sea un rastro del lector.</p><p>—Señor Patriarca —Lucio le regaló una pequeña reverencia—. Le traigo a los dos recién llegados. Lamento la demora, pero ambos andaban medios perdidos. Vamos, tomen asiento —agregó dirigiéndose a Yin y Carl.</p><p>Ambos se sentaron en las sillas de maderas dispuestas sin dejar de mirar en dirección al misterioso patriarca.</p><p>—Bienvenidos sean mis amigos —respondió el sujeto dejando de lado su periódico—. Miren lo que nos trajo el destino —agregó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Quien se encontraba del otro lado era un demonio en miniatura. Tenía la piel roja, barba abundante, ojos color miel y un par de cuernos adornaban su frente. Se encontraba vestido con un traje de empresario y traía un reloj de oro en su muñeca. En su totalidad no alcanzaba los cincuenta centímetros de altura. Parecía un niño pequeño sentado sobre la enorme silla. Sus pies se encontraban lejos de tocar el suelo.</p><p>—¿Denis Trevor? —balbuceó Yin apenas sin habla. El demonio le sonrió satisfecho.</p><p>—Veo que aún te acuerdas de mí, Yin —respondió—. Bueno, hay cosas que jamás se olvidan.</p><p>—Perdón, ¿ustedes se conocen? —intervino Lucio con curiosidad.</p><p>—¡Oh claro! —respondió el demonio—. Jamás olvidaría a mi casi nuera.</p><p>—¿Casi nuera? —Lucio se encontraba aún más interesado.</p><p>—¡Qué recuerdos! —Denis se recostó sobre su asiento giratorio—. Hace muchos, muchos, muchos años ella salía con mi hijo Coop. Claro, hasta la muerte del padre de ella. De ahí no sé qué le dio que simplemente terminó con el pollo y se fue de la ciudad con su hermano, ¿verdad?</p><p>Yin no respondió. Había caído directo a la boca del lobo. Presa del terror, temía una pronta descompensación. De esto se percató con rapidez Carl. Él conocía toda la historia de primera fuente. Cuando Yin tenía alrededor de catorce años, la madre de Coop se casó con un empresario forastero que se instaló en la ciudad, convirtiéndose de inmediato en padrastro de Coop. Todo calzaba. Él tenía parte del poder del Maestro de la Noche. Era fácil quitárselo al torpe de Coop. La cucaracha la observaba con atención, alerta ante el menor de los problemas.</p><p>—Y miren a quién más tenemos aquí —prosiguió el demonio girándose hacia la cucaracha—. Carl Garamond. ¡Quién te viera y quién te ve!</p><p>La cucaracha simplemente lo miró con seriedad y sin hacer el menor de los movimientos.</p><p>—¿Y qué pasó con su hijo? —preguntó Lucio.</p><p>—Murió en un incidente en la cárcel hace poco —respondió el demonio—. Pero como dicen por ahí, cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana. ¡Ajá! Yo hablando de Dios. ¡Qué locura!</p><p>Tanto el demonio como el león se echaron a reír. Carl miraba a Yin de reojo viendo cómo ella se tensaba apretando los puños sobre su falda. El demonio sabía, al igual que todo el pueblo natal, que Yin y su esposo eran hermanos. ¿Es que acaso esperaba que un hecho de esa envergadura pudiera ocultarse con tanta facilidad? Ya no era tiempo de recriminaciones. No podía permitir que ante tanta presión ella terminara perdiendo al bebé, o la vida.</p><p>—¡Ya llegué! —se oyó una voz a través del hogar Chad. De inmediato aparecieron las cabezas de Yuri y Jacob desde la cocina. Los hermanos Chad se encontraban cenando y ellos eran quienes estaban más cerca de la puerta.</p><p>—¡Papá! —gritó Yuri al verlo. La chica recorrió el pasillo hasta abalanzarse y sostenerse con su abrazo de Yang.</p><p>—¡Mi pequeña! Me alegra mucho volver a verte —respondió Yang con una enorme sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la conejita.</p><p>—¡Papá! ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —preguntó Jacob acercándose en segundo lugar.</p><p>—Fue un día tranquilo —respondió Yang.</p><p>Más atrás venía Jimmy y Jack. El mayor venía comiendo un sándwich de jamón y queso con despreocupación. El menor se detuvo en seco al toparse con la mirada con su padre. No, él no era su padre. Tampoco era Carl. Era alguien más. Podía notarlo en su mirada. Podía notarlo en aquella aura invisible que lo rodeaba. Podía sentirlo en el aire. Podía sentirlo en el ambiente que compartían. Fue una sensación totalmente opuesta a la sentida cuando Carl era quien usaba la máscara del rostro de su padre. Al primer instante, un frio lo congeló en su sitio. La piel de gallina se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Se le levantaron los pelos de la nuca. El corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Sus cinco sentidos le informaban que no existía señal de peligro. Era que inexplicablemente el miedo se apoderó de él.</p><p>—¿No crees que es algo tarde para llegar a casa? —le preguntó Yenny, quien se sumaba a la reunión.</p><p>—No eres mi esposa para pedirme explicaciones —le respondió regalándole un beso en la frente—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu madre?</p><p>—No ha llegado —respondió.</p><p>—¡Ah! ¿Y a ella no la controlas?</p><p>—Al menos ella avisó que llegaría tarde —sentenció la chica.</p><p>—Bueno, lo siento por preocuparlos —finalizó—. Mientras tanto, ¿ya están cenando?</p><p>Jimmy tuvo la fortuna —o infortunio— de que nadie se hubiera percatado de su reacción. Rápidamente intentaba luchar contra ese extraño miedo para volver a tomar control de su cuerpo. Caminaba torpemente mientras Yang guardaba su abrigo y su bolso para luego dirigirse a cenar a la cocina. No entendía por qué se sentía así. Le asustaba aún más sentir ese inexplicable miedo. Tragó saliva muchas veces para evitar largarse a llorar. No quería que nadie más se diera cuenta. No sabría cómo explicarlo.</p><p>—¿Todo bien? —Jack se dio cuenta.</p><p>El pequeño se volteó y vio a su hermano con tranquilidad degustando su sándwich.</p><p>—Sí —balbuceó con todo el esfuerzo que estaba dando para evitar quedar congelado.</p><p>—Bien —Jack parecía conforme con la respuesta.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Bueno Coop, para mí esto es tan difícil como para ti. No eres tú sino yo. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho en este último tiempo. Necesito un cambio de aire.</p><p>—Yin ¡Coo, Coo! ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?</p><p>—Bueno, yo —la coneja se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Necesito acabar con todo esto.</p><p>El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos aquella tarde de verano en la cafetería. Aquella Yin que estaba sentada frente al pollo era una jovencita que apenas había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Su juventud estaba en flor. Su belleza era resaltada con esa blusa escotada color amarillo, unos pantalones blancos apretados y un enorme cintillo fucsia que cubría parte de su frente y nuca. Observaba al pollo con nerviosismo, atenta a cualquier reacción negativa. Tenía sus manos entrecruzadas por debajo de la mesa, moviendo torpemente sus pulgares.</p><p>El pollo por su parte se encontraba procesando el momento. Había dejado atrás la ropa negra y había alcanzado una complexión intermedia entre aquel escuálido nerd y el musculoso malvado que enamoró a la chica. Ahora su pasión era la mezclilla, repartida entre su chaqueta, su jockey y sus pantalones.</p><p>—¿Estás… terminando conmigo? —concluyó luego de un rato.</p><p>—Coop —respondió Yin tomando de la mano a su futuro ex—, no te lo tomes a mal. Pronto me iré de este pueblo, y ya sabes lo que pienso de las relaciones a distancia.</p><p>—Pero Yin ¡Coo, Coo! ¿A dónde vas? —insistió el pollo.</p><p>—Aún no lo tengo muy planeado —respondió la chica mirando hacia un aparador—. Solo sé que no quiero seguir más aquí.</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de nuestro planes? ¡Coo, Coo! Íbamos a ir a la universidad juntos. Sería el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y tú serías mi porrista principal.</p><p>—Las cosas han cambiado Coop —insistió Yin con incomodidad mientras se rodeaba con sus propios brazos.</p><p>—¿Tiene que ver con lo del Maestro Yo? —Coop la mirada con seriedad.</p><p>—Con eso y otras cosas.</p><p>Un nuevo silencio los atravesó, aderezado por el ruido de fondo de aquella cafetería.</p><p>—Yin ¡Coo, Coo! —insistió Coop—. Entiendo que la muerte del Maestro Yo te debe haber afectado demasiado, pero no puedes tomar decisiones tan importantes a la ligera.</p><p>—Es algo que tenía en mente desde antes que ocurriera eso —insistió la chica—. Es una decisión que he meditado más que a cualquier cosa en la vida.</p><p>—Pero Yin…</p><p>—Quiero un cambio de vida, y tú no vas a formar parte de esto.</p><p>Un nuevo silencio se forjó entre ambos, silencio que aprovechó Yin para emprender la retirada.</p><p>En un instante ella se volteó hacia el pollo. Se encontró con un rostro de incredulidad y sorpresa. Desde el fondo de su corazón quería agradecerle por todos aquellos años juntos. Había sido una experiencia que quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre. Pero decidió voltearse y emprender la retirada. No quería darle una nueva oportunidad de réplica y que le costara aún más alejarse de él.</p><p>Carl se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la tienda de abarrotes. Sus primeros meses laborales habían sido un éxito. Realmente le animaba ese trabajo. Admiraba a la gente pasearse por la calle a la espera de recibir a cualquier cliente que llegara. Era testigo privilegiado de la vida social de aquel pequeño pueblo en su punto neurálgico. Fue así como vio salir a Yin de la cafetería del lado. Caminaba rauda y con nerviosismo. La vio pasar frente a él sin siquiera notar su existencia.</p><p>A Coop le tomó más tiempo procesar todo. Sabía que Yin era una chica antojadiza y esperaba que su decisión solo fuera una manía más. Esperaba que para la semana siguiente ella regresara coquetamente a pedirle una nueva oportunidad. En eso vio entrar a Lina al recinto, y para su sorpresa, se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó frente a él.</p><p>—¿A ti también te cortaron? —preguntó.</p><p>El pollo quedó congelado. Parecía que las sorpresas no pensaban en terminar ese día. La chica lo esperó con paciencia. Aunque eran amigos, no solían interactuar mucho, ni mucho menos aparte los dos solos.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó aún confundido.</p><p>—Veo tu cara y vi a Yin salir hace poco de esta cafetería —respondió la chica—. Además, Yang hizo lo mismo conmigo esta mañana.</p><p>—¿Qué? —el pollo arqueó una ceja.</p><p>—Al principio me dolió mucho —respondió mirando hacia una mesa contigua—, pero ahora que sé que Yin acaba de hacer lo mismo, me parece todo muy sospechoso.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Pareciera como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo —respondió la chica recostándose sobre el respaldo mientras meditaba el asunto con una mano en su barbilla.</p><p>—Yin me dijo que pretendía abandonar la ciudad —le informó Coop—. Tal vez quiera irse junto a su hermano.</p><p>Lina lo miró con sorpresa. Ese dato no era de su conocimiento. Todo comenzaba a aclararse.</p><p>—¿Por qué se quieren ir de la ciudad? —preguntó.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió Coop desviando la mirada—, tal vez tenga que ver con lo que pasó con el Maestro Yo.</p><p>—Aun así no tiene sentido —insistió la chica—. ¿A dónde van a ir? ¿Por qué Yang no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no les han dicho nada a los demás chicos?</p><p>—A mí también me parece todo esto muy raro —afirmó Coop.</p><p>La vida le entregaba más preguntas que respuestas al pollo. Carl lo miró de reojo desde el aparador de la tienda cuando pasó desde el otro lado de la ventana. Cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, recorría con lentitud las calles de la ciudad. Un vacío choqueaba su conciencia dificultando el flujo de sus pensamientos. Tenía muchas cosas que procesar. Esperaba que esta separación con Yin fuera temporal, pero la reciente información de Lina apagaba sus esperanzas. Quería ir a por explicaciones, pero su naturaleza de pollo le arrancaba el poco valor para dar un solo paso rumbo a la academia.</p><p>—¡Oh querido! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Hice tus panqueques favoritos —lo recibió su madre desde la cocina apenas se oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.</p><p>—Hola mamá —respondió sin ánimos mientras se dirigía a ocupar su sitio en la mesa de la cocina.</p><p>El lugar era bastante ruidoso con todos los electrodomésticos encendidos. Había una radio chirriando por lo fondo. Un televisor viejo daba instrucciones sobre cómo usar un jarabe para la tos. Una sartén chirriaba y una olla enorme hervía sobre la cocina. La licuadora encendida revolvía un líquido viscoso color naranja. También se podía oír la tostadora, el horno y el hervidor encendidos.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo querido? —su madre se acercó sirviéndole un plato cargado con panqueques bañados en salsa de chocolate.</p><p>—Nada, estoy bien —el pollo desvió la mirada.</p><p>—Vamos cariño —su madre le acarició la nuca—, sé que algo ocurre.</p><p>Coop se volteó hacia su madre. Los años no habían pasado para la pollita con grandes atributos. Aún parecía una modelo de revista capaz de atraer las miradas masculinas a pesar de sus cuarenta y tantos y sus enormes y gruesos lentes que aumentaban de tamaño sus ojos.</p><p>—Yin y yo terminamos —confesó con rapidez tras un suspiro de frustración.</p><p>—¡Pero qué excelentes noticias! —exclamó animada—. Voy a descongelar la carne. Hoy cenaremos asado al horno.</p><p>Es así como meneando su trasero mantenido con operaciones estéticas se apresuró a sus labores.</p><p>—Llevo años diciéndotelo, Coop —le decía sin dejar de lado ninguno de sus quehaceres—, esa chica no te convenía. Menos mal que al fin entraste en razón. Te prometo que sin ella el futuro que te espera es grande y brillante.</p><p>Coop apretó los puños. Sabía cuál sería la reacción de su madre. Aun así no esperaba que fuera tan molesta. A ella jamás le gustó Yin como nuera, y desde que se casó con Denis, él se sumó a su causa. A pesar de ello, agradecía que su padrastro intercediera en favor de su libertad. Él abogaba por que su sensatez, sumado a un poco de libertad y confianza, lo llevaría a un buen destino. ¿Es acaso ese final el buen destino del que hablaba?</p><p>—Vamos muchacho, ¡cambia la cara! —de detrás de un enorme periódico apareció su padrastro. Debido a su abatimiento y al escondite del demonio es que ni siquiera había notado su presencia—. Las chicas vienen y van, pero la familia siempre queda.</p><p>—Tú sabes que Yin era importante para mí —le recriminó el pollo con una mirada molesta.</p><p>—No es nada que el tiempo no pueda curar —respondió su padrastro con indiferencia para luego sorber un poco de su café.</p><p>Al ver que la mirada recriminatoria de Coop persistía, continuó:</p><p>—Escucha Coop, no es que estés menospreciando lo que alguna vez sentiste por Yin, pero a veces las relaciones llegan a su fin. A veces es la vida la que hace jugadas que no nos gustan, sin importarle si atropellan nuestros sentimientos. En esos casos aferrarse al pasado nos termina causando más daño a nosotros y a quienes nos rodean.</p><p>La mirada del pollo se suavizó. Era la primera vez que sentía a Denis como un padre. El demonio le sonrió.</p><p>—Confía en el tiempo. El tiempo nos pondrá a cada uno en su respectivo lugar. Y sé que te llevará a ti, a un rumbo mejor.</p><p>«El tiempo nos pondrá a cada uno en su respectivo lugar». ¿A cuánto tiempo se refería exactamente? Esta y otras dudas más ocupaban la cabeza del pobre pollo. Al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano en la mañana y decidió pasear junto a la brisa fresca. Junto a la pileta de la plaza se encontró con Lina.</p><p>—¡Coop! ¿También vas a la academia? —le preguntó apenas lo vio.</p><p>—¿La ¡Coo, Coo! Academia? —preguntó extrañado.</p><p>—Supe que Yin y Yang se irán esta mañana.</p><p>—¿Ahora?</p><p>—¡Si! ¡Vamos!</p><p>Si el tiempo lo iba a poner en su respectivo lugar, él sentía que ese mismo tiempo lo arrastraba rumbo a una última despedida. Tanto él como Lina merecían una explicación sobre los planes de los gemelos. ¿A dónde irían? ¿Por qué no podían llevarlos en sus vidas?</p><p>Los rayos solares comenzaban a bañar la cúspide de la academia Woo Foo cuando ambos llegaron al lugar.</p><p>—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Vamos! ¡Abran! —Lina se abalanzó hacia la puerta en busca de respuesta. Mientras, Coop retrocedió un par de pasos en busca de alguna señal desde las ventanas.</p><p>Por un momento el pollo se arrepintió de haber regresado a la academia. Las advertencias de Lina lo habían exaltado de sobremanera. Yin se había ido, y no quiso llevarlo con ella. Estaba por rendirse, cuando quiso realizar un último intento. Llamó a su aura Woo Foo. Una luz tenue color naranja claro lo iluminó y lo elevó unos cuantos metros. Pudo ver el camino desplegarse a través de uno de los soles. En el fondo pudo verlos. Eran dos siluetas de conejos con sus orejas flotando sobre sus cabezas. Se iban en retirada.</p><p>—¿Pudiste ver algo? —le preguntó Lina apenas vio al pollo descender al suelo.</p><p>—Ella se fue —balbuceó.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó Lina sin comprender mayormente la situación.</p><p>—Se fue.</p><p>Podría haberlos alcanzado de una sola aleteada. Podría haberles cortado el camino y haberles exigido una explicación. No encontró las fuerzas para eso. Durante muchos días se cuestionó esa decisión. Detener su camino no implicaba que ella volvería con él, solo haría más difícil la despedida. ¿Acaso le estaba haciendo caso a su padrastro? No podía forzarla a amarlo si ya no sentía nada.</p><p>Pasó el tiempo. Las hojas del calendario cayeron una por una hasta quedar sin ninguna y ser reemplazado por otro con la imagen de un vaquero promocionando la tienda «Batalla, baño y más allá». Aquel dolor del corazón que tomaba hasta su garganta y lo amenazaba con hacer brotar algunas lágrimas, desapareció. El recuerdo de Yin ni siquiera le causaba nostalgia. El tiempo le había ayudado a dar vuelta la página. Mientras, seguía con sus actividades cotidianas. Ninguna preocupación de importancia amedrentó su día a día. Estudiaba para dar la prueba de admisión universitaria, iba al gimnasio, pasaba el rato con sus amigos. A todos les sorprendió la repentina partida de Yin y Yang, pero al concluir que no tendrían explicaciones, al poco tiempo dejaron el asunto.</p><p>—¿Sabes Coop? Debo decirte algo importante —Denis lo sorprendió aquella mañana durante el desayuno. Había dejado su enorme periódico a un lado y concentraba su mirada en él mientras acariciaba su barbilla.</p><p>—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó sin mayor preocupación.</p><p>—Sé que pronto irás a Michigan a estudiar y todo eso, y la verdad me gustaría proponerte algo.</p><p>Coop se volteó a verlo y se encontró con su mirada decidida. ¿Qué querría ahora?</p><p>—Coop, en Michigan estoy abriendo una fábrica de trigo enlatado, y me gustaría que mientras estudies, también trabajes allí, para que ganes experiencia. Créeme, la experiencia laboral es tanto o más valiosa que un título. Además, eres alguien de mi extrema confianza. Sé que te la podrás tanto con tus estudios como con esta oferta.</p><p>—¿Quieres… que trabaje en tu empresa? —Coop intentaba comprender aquella oferta.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó alegre—. Sé que es algo que te conviene. Es una oportunidad única.</p><p>—Pues, es cierto, es una gran oportunidad —respondió el pollo mientras buscaba claridad en su café—, y una enorme responsabilidad.</p><p>—Oye, yo confío en ti —lo animó el demonio con una sonrisa—. Lo harás bien.</p><p>No hay plazo que no se cumpla. El tiempo nuevamente fue aliado del pollo. Le regaló confianza y claridad para aceptar la propuesta de Denis. Tenía que creerse el cuento. Apenas estaba dilucidando su futuro y ya se veía como un imponente empresario. Ya podía verse con terno y corbata, con un poco más de musculatura, un reloj de oro, una mansión, autos por montones, gente interesada. Sin duda era algo que le hubiera gustado a Yin.</p><p>Hace meses que no la recordaba. Era la fecha en que juntos iban a dar el gran paso en sus vidas. Ahora tendría que darlo solo. Su recuerdo no le dolía. Solo surgía la curiosidad por saber qué había sido de ella o si algún día volvería a encontrarla.</p><p>—¡Rápido Coop! ¡O llegarás tarde!</p><p>Se terminó de ajustar su corbata. Las maletas estaban en el auto. El propio Denis se encargó de trasladarlo e instalarlo en Chicago. Era el inicio de una nueva vida.</p><p>—Mi pequeño pollito —le decía su madre con cariño mientras lo peinaba. Traía un vestido violeta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Desde el auto, Denis esperaba pacientemente la despedida madre e hijo.</p><p>Calendarios enteros fueron desplumados con el tiempo. Coop fue creciendo y madurando. El pollo había quedado atrás, dejando pasar a un gallo de enorme cresta y mirada firme. Su cloqueo solo salía a la luz en instantes de nerviosismos que él eludía cada vez con más facilidad. Se había graduado de la Facultad de Administración con honores y había escalado en la empresa de su padrastro hasta conseguir un cargo gerencial. Los años en la gran ciudad habían convertido sus días de infancia y adolescencia en un vago recuerdo nostálgico.</p><p>«El tiempo nos pondrá a cada uno en su respectivo lugar». El lugar que ocupaba ahora era de encargado de una pequeña empresa que su padrastro acababa de comprar. «The Big Old» era su nombre, y se dedicaba a enlatar maíz y otro tipo de productos naturales. Su padrastro buscaba a alguien de confianza para administrarla bajo su nuevo régimen, y pensó en él. Coop aceptó y se mudó a una ciudad más pequeña. No era como la cosmopolita Michigan, pero era suficiente para él. En aquel lugar su vida cambió para siempre.</p><p>Conoció a Sara en una de las primeras fiestas sociales a las que él asistió. La conexión fue inmediata. Sentía que el destino le sonreía con un brillo enceguecedor. Al mismo tiempo, ya pensaba en sentar cabeza. Ya había alcanzado todo en la vida. Tenía dinero, trabajo, lujos, la vida asegurada. Esto sin contar con un padrastro que había logrado ganarse su corazón como un padre. Siempre le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él con una gran sonrisa. Le aconsejaba y le proponía opciones que al aceptarlas le abría nuevas puertas al éxito.</p><p>Uno de los momentos en que su padrastro movió la cabeza de desaprobación fue cuando le contó de su noviazgo con Sara. Le informó que el señor Prints era el antiguo dueño de la empresa que hoy él dirigía. Coop temía que el conflicto de interés terminara por quebrar lo único que le faltaba para completar su felicidad. Era un asunto complicado, pero no iba a dejarla ir.</p><p>Es así como un día se armó de valor y se dirigió a casa del señor Prints a pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Estaba dispuesto incluso a devolverle su compañía si eso implicaba que todos terminaran ganando. Ya había amasado una fortuna, así que podía batírselas solo. Aunque temía que su padrastro terminara por darle la espalda, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que si jugaba bien sus cartas, él lo volvería a felicitar.</p><p>—Bien —con tranquilidad el viejo ciervo acariciaba su largo bigote con una mano y meneaba su copa de vino en la otra—, pareces un joven bien intencionado, con garras con qué aferrarte, un gran olfato para las decisiones y agallas para seguirlas.</p><p>—¿Entonces qué me dice? —preguntó el gallo con determinación.</p><p>—Que mi hija si sabe tomar decisiones —respondió riéndose y mirando a la joven cierva. Ella guardaba silencio mientras le regalaba a su futuro esposo miradas cargadas de misterio.</p><p>—Si no fuera porque tu padrastro me robó una de mis mejores compañías, sin duda te habría aceptado de inmediato —espetó el viejo ciervo alzando su copa de vino.</p><p>—Pero señor… —insistió el gallo.</p><p>—Espera —lo acalló el ciervo con una sonrisa burlona—. A pesar de todo me sorprendió tu valentía, y a mí me agradan las personas valientes.</p><p>—Entonces…</p><p>—¡Claro que te acepto en mi familia!</p><p>—De… ¿de veras? —Coop parecía incrédulo sobre si ya era el momento de celebrar.</p><p>—Con una condición —sentenció el señor Prints.</p><p>La boda se realizó con grandes pompas. La única condición exigida por el señor Prints fue el de adoptar el apellido de su esposa una vez casados. En el fondo era un golpe bajo para Denis, quien le había entregado su apellido al pollo el día en que se casó con su madre. El demonio lo interpretó como un robo por parte de su contrincante. Fue una ofensa que jamás le perdonó a Coop. Fue el quiebre definitivo entre padre e hijo. A Coop le dolió aquella reacción, pero sus palabras quedaron grabadas como lección de vida. El tiempo terminaría por sanar todo. No podía desear un mejor lugar que entre los brazos de su actual esposa.</p><p>«El tiempo nos pondrá a cada uno en su respectivo lugar». Ahora lo había atrapado en una fría celda de cemento armado con una reja de hierro frente a él. Apenas podía con su propia existencia. Todo ocurrió tan rápido como aquel día en que Yin terminó con él. Yin. Jamás pensó volver a verla en circunstancias como aquellas. Fue tan solo hace unos meses en que la policía irrumpió en su hogar una tarde de domingo y lo llevó violentamente hasta la prisión. Él se dejó llevar mientras pedía que cesaran con la violencia. No tenía intenciones de huir. No había hecho nada malo. Esperaba que aquel malentendido pudiera ser resuelto lo antes posible.</p><p>Desfalco y malversación de fondos. Su abogado defensor le había informado de los cargos. Él insistía en su inocencia y su abogado confiaba en su triunfo. No había evidencia ante tal acusación. Ingenuas esperanzas. Esperanzas rotas el día del inicio del juicio, el día en que descubrió quién estaba detrás de la acusación.</p><p>—Su señoría, en esta mañana me dedicaré a presentar toda la evidencia necesaria para dejar en claro la veracidad de los hechos y de los cargos que se le imputan al acusado.</p><p>Yin Chad se paseaba por el estrado entregando un flamante discurso que poco a poco iban tejiendo una gran pero potente mentira. Coop la seguía con la mirada, expectante de lo que iba a ocurrir. Vestía sobriamente con un traje gris oscuro. A pesar de todo, la vislumbraba más hermosa que nunca. Belleza traicionera que estaba a punto de condenar su vida. ¿Ella se acordará de él? ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Se preguntaba cada vez que se topaba con ella en la corte, mientras cada vez quedaba más enterrado en su propio asiento.</p><p>Pasaron los días, los meses, y el juicio se extendió en varias sesiones. Finalmente terminó con una sentencia de culpabilidad. Su abogado defensor se confió en exceso y apenas si prestó atención a la acusación. Por otra parte, la exposición de la abogada querellante lo empujó incluso a cuestionar su propia inocencia. Tal vez si hizo todos aquellos crímenes pero sin querer queriendo. Quería, necesitaba hablar con ella. No solo por los tiempos de antaño. Quería saber qué fue de ella, cómo consiguió volverse una abogada tan buena, y por qué estaba lanzando sus dardos en contra de él.</p><p>No hubo oportunidad para sus deseos. En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya se encontraba nuevamente encarcelado. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía escapar de la sorpresa de volver a verla. Quería explicaciones, muchas explicaciones. Al parecer no viviría para recibirlas.</p><p>Un par de sujetos enormes entraron a su celda una noche. Coop no alcanzó a dialogar con ellos cuando uno de ellos lo noqueó con facilidad. El pollo no volvería a abrir los ojos.</p><p>—Finalmente llegó el día —detrás de los gorilas entró Denis. Traía una sonrisa sádica y las manos en su espalda—. ¡Muchachos! ¡Un paso atrás!</p><p>Los matones obedecieron. El demonio se encontró frente a frente al inconsciente pollo.</p><p>—Al fin llegó el día —susurró emocionado.</p><p>Extendió las palmas sobre el cuerpo de su hijastro y pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles. Los matones se impresionaron al notar que el cuerpo del pollo era iluminado por una luz anaranjada que pronto cambió a una tonalidad rojiza para finalmente ser absorbida por las palmas del demonio. Lanzó una risa estruendosa mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo rojizo. Su mirada parecía convertirse en la puerta del inframundo.</p><p>La luz fue totalmente absorbida por Denis. Él reía frenéticamente mientras observaba sus propias manos que lanzaban chispas.</p><p>—¡Tanto poder! ¡Es increíble que ese pollo jamás lo hubiera usado! —exclamó extasiado.</p><p>—Disculpe, ¿qué fue eso? —se atrevió a preguntar uno de los matones.</p><p>El demonio se volteó hacia ellos. Ambos se arrepintieron de haber lanzado la pregunta.</p><p>—Rematen al pollo —ordenó—. Ustedes no vieron nada.</p><p>Tras chasquear los dedos, todo aire de perturbación desapareció de los gorilas, quienes obedecieron sin cuestionar. Denis se retiró del lugar conforme. Les había borrado la memoria.</p><p>El poder del Maestro de la Noche ahora era suyo.</p><p>—Recuerda Yin, estás atrapada.</p><p>La reunión del patriarca con sus dos nuevos socios había finalizado. Los había instado a hacer equipo a los dos juntos en honor a los viejos tiempos. Carl simplemente no respondió. Denis lo interpretó como una aceptación a todos los términos y condiciones. Yin aceptó a duras penas. Las concluyentes pruebas de ADN la atraparon. Decidió aceptar mientras ideaba algo para escapar de la trampa.</p><p>«Recuerda Yin, estás atrapada».</p><p>Al parecer Denis estaba leyendo sus pensamientos. La coneja, quien estaba emprendiendo la retirada, se volteó y divisó la sonrisa cínica del demonio. Carl se volteó más atrás. En el fondo de sus pensamientos, él le estaba prometiendo liberarla de ese sujeto.</p><p>—No olvides retirar los cargos y dejarlo hacer su trabajo —le recordó el demonio.</p><p>Yin no respondió. Se dirigió en silencio a la salida detrás de Lucio y Carl.</p><p>Tenía mucho en juego. No podía darse el lujo de fallar. No podía permitir chantajes. Su familia era lo más importante. No permitiría que la dañaran.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Yanette! ¡Mamá nos está llamando a comer!</p><p>Un pequeño perrito color calipso recorría los campos en busca de Yannette. Tenía aproximadamente diez años y era redondo cuan pelota. Usaba una jardinera embarrada sobre una camiseta a rayas naranja y amarilla. Bajo el sol del verano el perro sudaba a chorro. Traía la lengua afuera en un intento de regular su temperatura.</p><p>Sobre una cerca de madera de baja estatura, junto a un enorme sauce llorón, pudo ver a la coneja morada junto a un panda con un desbordante cabello afro. La pareja tenía aproximadamente veinte años. Ambos reían felices sin importarles su entorno.</p><p>—Y de un solo golpe en el trasero, ¡Pum! Terodárticus cayó por ese agujero. No se le vieron ni las plumas a ese pajarraco —le alcanzó a oír al panda acompañado de unas risotadas. Pudo verlo haciendo mímicas de su heroica hazaña.</p><p>—¡Eso fue increíble! —exclamó Yanette emocionada—. De seguro tus maestros deben estar orgullosos.</p><p>—Sí que lo están— respondió el panda con suficiencia sacando pecho—. Ahora me dejarán tener mi propia plantación de bambú.</p><p>—¿Yanette? —el perro interrumpió la conversación. Ambos interlocutores voltearon a verlo.</p><p>—¡Peter! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la coneja con curiosidad.</p><p>—Mamá ya sirvió la comida y me mandó a buscarte —respondió con incomodidad.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? ¡Apenas son las cuatro! —exclamó sin ocultar su sorpresa.</p><p>—De hecho ya son las siete —aclaró Peter entrecruzando sus manos.</p><p>—¿Qué? —la chica miró hacia el cielo y se percató que el primero de los soles estaba tocando el horizonte. Se volteó hacia el panda, quien le confirmó la realidad afirmando con la cabeza nerviosamente.</p><p>—¡Santo cielo! ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! —exclamó aún más sorprendida.</p><p>—El tiempo vuela cuando estás con el panda indicado —le respondió el susodicho con una sonrisa amplia.</p><p>—¿Te veré mañana, Yo? —le preguntó la coneja sosteniendo las manos del panda.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió—. Hoy me pude escapar con relativa facilidad porque Ti y Chai estaban más relajados tras mi último triunfo. No sé si mañana pueda hacer lo mismo.</p><p>—Pues, es algo lamentable —respondió Yanette agachando la mirada.</p><p>—Pero te prometo regresar pronto —la animó el panda sujetando sus manos con fuerza—. Cualquier cosa te aviso por Edna.</p><p>Cuando Yanette alzó la mirada, pudo ver una sonrisa jovial en el rostro del panda. Sin previo aviso, ambos coincidieron en la idea y el acto de un beso en los labios. Fue un beso sencillo, pero largo y lleno del más puro amor.</p><p>—¡Iu! ¡Asco! —exclamó el pequeño Peter volteándose para evitar seguir viendo aquella escena.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¡Algún día crecerás y querrás tener a alguien así como tu hermana! —le espetó Yo tras finalizar el beso.</p><p>—Ehm, ¿Eso no sonó algo raro? —comentó Yanette extrañada.</p><p>El silencio solo fue interrumpido por el graznido de un par de aves lejanas. Para Peter, fue otro más de los momentos incómodos que le regalaba la presencia del panda en su vida.</p><p>—Bueno, nos veremos pronto —se despidió Yo tras regalarle una caricia en el mentón a la coneja.</p><p>—Nos vemos —le respondió la chica.</p><p>El panda se fue corriendo desde su lado de la cerca. Yanette se quedó un instante parada viendo cómo se alejaba. Luego se volteó dispuesta a emprender la marcha.</p><p>El silencio se apoderó de ambos chicos mientras regresaban a paso lento. El cielo se tornaba de un color dorado mientras las sombras se alargaban poco a poco.</p><p>Peter se encontraba abatido. No le agradaba el panda. No desde que le oía decir a sus padres que era un mal tipo, que sería la perdición para Yanette. No lograba comprender las razones de sus padres. Podía imaginarse que era un villano que estaba manipulando a su hermana y que tarde o temprano le haría algún daño. Le incomodaba encontrarse con él. Temía que sin darse cuenta, también le hiciera daño, y que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Le había advertido a Yanette que se alejara de ese sujeto, pero si ni siquiera había obedecido a sus padres, ¿por qué le haría caso a su hermanito menor?</p><p>—¿Qué pasa Peter? —de pronto la coneja rompió el silencio.</p><p>—Nada, nada —respondió nerviosamente.</p><p>Aquel dialogo lo desconcentró lo suficiente como para tropezarse con una piedra. Terminó de bruces en el suelo con las rodillas raspadas.</p><p>—¡Peter! ¿Estás bien? —de inmediato su hermana se hincó a su lado.</p><p>—E-es-estoy b-bien —balbuceó intentando evitar llorar. A pesar del esfuerzo, un par de lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas.</p><p>Ella revisó la herida. La tela de la jardinera poco a poco se estaba manchando con un líquido oscuro a la altura de las rodillas. Al levantarla, pudo notar que las rodillas del menor se encontraban seriamente lastimadas. El perrito emitió un gemido al ver su propia herida.</p><p>—No te preocupes. Te llevaré a casa y allí te vendaré —le dijo Yanette secándole las lágrimas.</p><p>El perrito no pudo reaccionar. El dolor era insoportable para su corta edad. Sus palabras, cualquiera las cuales fueran, quedaban atragantadas en su garganta. No quería llorar como un bebé. Para evitarlo, debía evitar darles aire a sus lágrimas.</p><p>De inmediato Yanette lo levantó. A Peter siempre le ha sorprendido la fuerza de su hermana. Él era un perrito con un gran sobrepeso y no esperaba que a esa altura alguien que no fuera una grúa fuera capaz de levantarlo. Para Yanette, levantarlo no era más difícil que llevar un saco de papas, actividad a la que estaba acostumbrada. El trabajo en el campo era duro y nadie quedaba indiferente. Ella sabía que muy pronto Peter terminaría cargando su propio peso en verduras.</p><p>A grandes zancadas, Yanette recorrió el camino restante de regreso a casa. Era una enorme casona estilo colonial de un color blanco con celeste. Las paredes brillaban cortesía de la reciente capa de pintura aplicada hace tan solo algunas semanas. A su alrededor, el pasto relucía junto con varios arbustos y plantas florales que su madre había seleccionado. En el patio trasero había una serie de plantas medicinales que entre toda la familia debía cuidar.</p><p>—¡¿Qué le pasó a Peter?! —preguntó alarmada una coneja color azul de ojos oscuros al recibirlos. Traía un vestido color beige bastante desgastado.</p><p>—Se cayó en el camino —respondió Yanette con premura mientras recostaba al pequeño en un sofá de la sala de estar.</p><p>—Iré por el botiquín —se apresuró a abandonar el lugar subiendo las escaleras.</p><p>Peter miraba en silencio mientras su madre y su hermana le vendaban las rodillas. Debió cambiarse de jardinera por unos pantalones cortos. Aunque el dolor era fuerte, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando en la medida en que al mismo tiempo se le fue acabando.</p><p>Cuando el perrito nuevamente pudo volver a concentrarse en sus pensamientos, un estruendo en la puerta lo volvió a desconcentrar.</p><p>—¡Ya volví! —se escuchó el grito de una voz rasposa, seguido de unas pisadas fuertes.</p><p>Los tres pudieron ver a un perro alto y fornido color morado oscuro y ojos azules. Traía una enorme y frondosa barba que le cubría gran parte de la cara y pecho. Con una postura imponente, traía una camiseta de leñador, unos pantalones embarrados, unas enormes botas negras y una escopeta colgando de un hombro. Le regaló una alegre sonrisa a toda su familia una vez que se posó frente a ellos.</p><p>—¡Dionisio! ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —se le adelantó la coneja azul acercándose a él para regalarle un abrazo en la cintura y un beso en los labios.</p><p>—¡Oh Dorotea! —le respondió con ternura—. Aún no podemos cazar a ese infame que nos roba el ganado, pero juro por mis ancestros que vamos a ponerle esas manos encima —agregó con un marcado acento sureño.</p><p>—Lo he visto escapar por entre el sembradío de maíz —comentó Yanette poniéndose de pie.</p><p>—Yo también lo he visto —respondió su padre con seriedad—, pero se escabulle tan fácilmente que es imposible atraparlo.</p><p>—Vamos a cenar —propuso su esposa—. Después de comer podremos pensar mejor en la forma de detener a ese ladrón.</p><p>El perro le estaba sonriendo en señal de aceptación cuando se percató de las rodillas de su hijo.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasó pequeño? —su padre se hincó junto al sofá en donde se encontraba recostado el muchacho mientras inspeccionaba sus heridas.</p><p>—Me caí —respondió escuetamente.</p><p>—Debió haber sido una caída muy fuerte —respondió regalándole una sonrisa—. Por el lado bueno, será más difícil que te vuelva a doler tan fuerte la próxima vez.</p><p>—¿En serio? —preguntó con curiosidad.</p><p>—Por supuesto —su padre lo sentó—. La nueva piel que salga será más dura, así te protegerá mejor de las caídas.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —se había ganado el interés de su hijo.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó alegre mientras le revolvía el pelaje de la cabeza—. Así también pasa en la vida. Las malas experiencias te ayudan a ser más fuerte.</p><p>El pequeño le regaló una enorme sonrisa, mientras que su padre lo levantó sobre sus hombros, luego de dejar su escopeta en el suelo.</p><p>—¡Ven! ¡Vamos a cenar! —lo invitó.</p><p>—¡Viva! —a Peter le encantaba estar sobre los hombros de su padre. Se sentía alto y poderoso.</p><p>Pasó una semana antes de que Yanette pudiera tener alguna novedad de Yo. Hace bastantes días que su padre se quejaba de aquel extraño ser que se robaba el ganado y destruía el sembradío de muchos campesinos de la zona. Se estaban organizando para vigilar sus cultivos y lograr atrapar al ladrón, pero nadie podía lograrlo. En su mente, se estaba creando la idea de que Yo con sus poderes Woo Foo atrapara al ladrón. Sus maestros no podían negarse. Ellos eran los primeros en pregonarle a Yo el valor de la ayuda al prójimo, y esta sí sería una gran ayuda. Además, es posible que tras aquel acto heroico finalmente sus padres pudieran aceptarlo. Ya no tendrían que verse a escondidas, con el sentimiento de persecución con cada mirada.</p><p>—¡Yanette! —escuchó un grito.</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Ah?</p><p>—Otra vez estabas soñando despierta, querida.</p><p>A su lado se encontraba una dragona jovial y de una brillante cabellera rubia. Se encontraban tomando helado en una terraza. Bajo una sombrilla, eran testigos del ajetreado movimiento del pueblo aquella tarde. La dragona observaba todo con desdén, como si todo lo que ocurriera le aburriera o le apestara. Traía un sencillo vestido floreado que le cubría hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, unos zapatos de moda, y un collar de zafiros.</p><p>—Yo, lo siento —se disculpó Yanette avergonzada.</p><p>—No te preocupes querida —le respondió regalándole una leve sonrisa—. Creo adivinar lo que te pasa.</p><p>—¿A sí? —Yanette arqueó una ceja.</p><p>—Sí, y la verdad no, no he tenido noticias de Yo.</p><p>Edna se volteó nuevamente a inspeccionar a la gente que pasaba por las calles.</p><p>—Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste —comentó Yanette.</p><p>—Pero esta vez pareciera que ni siquiera está en la academia —aclaró Edna—. Tal parece que se fueron a otra dimensión o algo así.</p><p>—¿De veras? —esta vez Yanette arqueó ambas cejas.</p><p>—Pasé cerca de la academia el otro día —Edna se acercó hacia su amiga bajando la voz—. Es que por allí nos quedamos la otra noche con mi novio.</p><p>—Tu… ¿novio? —preguntó la coneja intrigada.</p><p>En eso se oyó el ruido de una motocicleta acercándose hasta estacionarse violentamente junto a ellas. Como saludo, el motociclista hizo rugir el motor de su vehículo, atrayendo las miradas y el temor en su entorno.</p><p>—¡Freddy! ¡Con que ahí estás! ¡Pareciera como si te acabara de invocar! —exclamó alegre Edna acercándose al conductor.</p><p>La motocicleta era de un brillante color negro con plata. El chofer venía vestido cubierto completamente de cuero negro. Pudo observar que le salían patas de más tanto de sus piernas como de su dorso. Cuando se quitó el casco negro, pudo percatarse de qué especie se trataba.</p><p>—¡Edna! ¿Cómo está mi «bugaboo»? —el arácnido la atrapó en un beso que le cubrió la cara de un hilo blanco que asqueó a Yanette. La chica sintió revolver su estómago ante esa escena.</p><p>—¡Uy! Tan encendido como siempre —le dijo Edna una vez zafada del beso.</p><p>—Oye amor, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos al bosque?, eché a correr el rumor de que una camada de hombres lobos habían llegado y nos dejaron el lugar limpio para nosotros dos.</p><p>—¡Siempre he querido hacerlo en el bosque! —exclamó la dragona emocionada.</p><p>—¡Ven! ¡Sube! —le ofreció el chico haciendo rugir su motocicleta.</p><p>—Pues. ¡Qué bien! Espero que lo disfruten, yo… justo tengo que irme —interrumpió Yanette con incomodidad.</p><p>—¡Ah! No los había presentado —Edna bajó el pie que ya se encontraba subiendo en la moto—. Ella es mi amiga Yanette. Ella vive en los lotes de campos del sur. Él es Freddy, cuida autos en el aparcadero de chatarra.</p><p>Yanette lo miraba aterrada. En ese momento estaba surgiendo una aracnofobia que no sabía siquiera que tenía. Era una mezcla de ganas de huir, de gritar, de vomitar. Esperaba despedirse pronto y ojalá no volver a verlo en su vida.</p><p>—Ho-hola, soy Yanette Swart —le acercó la mano torpemente.</p><p>—Hola, soy Freddy Garamond —la araña le estrechó la mano con una de sus patas—. No solo trabajo en el aparcadero. A veces hago apuestas en el bar de la muerte. Se gana muy buen dinero allí. Si algún día vas, te puedo enseñar a hacer trampa en el póker.</p><p>Cuando el chico alejó su pata. Yanette se horrorizó al ver su mano cubierta de aquel hilo blanco que había visto recientemente. Era caliente y pegajoso, además tenía un olor raro.</p><p>—M-muchas g-g-gracias —balbuceó sin poder despegar la vista asqueada de su mano recubierta.</p><p>—Este, ¿ya nos vamos? —interrumpió Edna—. Yanette, querida, cualquier cosa que sepa de Yo te aviso, ¿sí?</p><p>Yanette no reaccionó ante la despedida de su amiga. A Edna poco le importó. Solo le importaba estar a solas en el bosque con su nuevo novio. Raudamente saltó sobre la moto. Freddy hizo rugir los motores, y a toda máquina salió del lugar al son del tema «Born to be wild».</p><p>—¡Recuerda! ¡Si vas al bar de la muerte llama por Freddy Garamond! —le gritó antes de que la moto se perdiera de vista.</p><p>Yanette se dirigió a paso lento rumbo a su hogar. Arrastraba una carreta con los mandados que su familia le había pedido que viniera a comprar. Bajo el calor del verano, ella meditaba sobre lo ocurrido. Ya se había lavado la mano en el baño del restaurante hasta acabar con el jabón. Aun así, aquella sensación pegajosa la acompañaría por muchos años más.</p><p>Ella y Edna eran amigas desde su tierna infancia. Edna era bastante traviesa y se escapaba con facilidad de la vigilancia de sus padres. Ella pertenecía a uno de los lujosos linajes de dragones de la familia de los D’Alerce. Una fina casta de una clase tan acomodada que esperaba jamás toparse con el vulgo. A Edna jamás le importó. Ella quería ser una más del montón. Durante años, había logrado ingeniárselas para cumplir con su cometido. A ella jamás la miró con desprecio ni nada que se le pareciera. Jugaban juntas en el campo, sintiendo la libertad de la naturaleza. Edna amaba la naturaleza. Luego, al entrar a la adolescencia, empezó a amar la rebeldía. Hizo que conociera a sus padres, unos señores estirados que no pudo tolerar ni por cinco minutos. Luego, se la pasó de novio en novio, cada uno un desafío más grande a la tolerancia de sus padres. Con ese tan Freddy había llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Era repulsivo solo verlo! Además provenía del famoso bar de la muerte. Más bien era prospecto de villano más que otra cosa.</p><p>—Eh… ¿Yanette?</p><p>La chica se encontraba intentando leer un viejo libro a la luz de una tenue vela sobre el escritorio de su cuarto, cuando vio que alguien la llamaba de la puerta. Al voltearse a ver, se encontró con la silueta de Peter.</p><p>—¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó con amabilidad cerrando el libro tras marcar la página en la que iba.</p><p>—Este… yo… —el pequeño se adentró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes? —Yanette lo notó un tanto temeroso.</p><p>El pequeño se tragó una enorme bocanada de aire para armarse de valor.</p><p>—¿Aún sigues viendo al panda? —se atrevió a preguntar.</p><p>—Eh bueno —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Estaba pensando en lo que hacía Tom Sawyer en el libro—, no lo he vuelto a ver desde la última vez que me pillaste con él.</p><p>El pequeño le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —inquirió su hermana.</p><p>—¿Ese tipo te ha hecho algo malo? —volvió a preguntarle el pequeño en un acto de valentía.</p><p>—No —se adelantó en responder—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?</p><p>—¿Por qué papá y mamá no lo quieren?</p><p>Yanette suspiró. Con un ademán, lo invitó a sentarse en la cama.</p><p>—Ellos lo querrían mucho, mucho, si lo conocieran como yo lo conozco —comenzó a explicarle.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no lo conocen como tú? —interrumpió Peter.</p><p>—Porque no se atreven.</p><p>La mirada confusa del pequeño le dio el espacio para continuar.</p><p>—Ellos temen acercarse mucho a Yo. No es por él, es por sus maestros.</p><p>—¿Sus maestros? —Peter sentía que la confusión se agrandaba.</p><p>—Ellos son… especiales —respondió intentando buscar las palabras precisas—. No sé si sabes, pero Yo practica una especie de arte marcial llamada Woo Foo.</p><p>El perrito asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Es un arte marcial que exige mucho tiempo, y sus maestros no quieren que él se distraiga con nada, ni siquiera con una novia.</p><p>—¿Ellos son malos? —preguntó Peter.</p><p>—No sé si son malos —respondió Yanette volteando la mirada—, pero sé que ellos no me querrían ni a mí ni a ustedes.</p><p>—Entonces son malos —concluyó el pequeño.</p><p>—Por muy malos que nos parezcan, Yo los quiere mucho, y no los va a abandonar.</p><p>—Pero, ¿y si tuviera que elegir entre ellos o tú?</p><p>Yanette se quedó sin palabras. Aquella era precisamente la pregunta sin respuesta. Era el cuestionamiento que la acongojaba desde el día en que lo había conocido. ¿Qué pasaría si él se dedicaba al Woo Foo y la dejaba a un lado para siempre? Ella podía perder. ¿Ella era lo suficientemente importante para su vida?</p><p>—¡Yanette!</p><p>Aquel grito la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Al voltearse pudo encontrarse nuevamente con su hermano. Peter había dado el estirón y ahora era un perro que ya la había superado en altura. Aún conservaba un rollito a la altura de la panza, pero ya no era el balón que era de niño. Con sus quince años, ya había conseguido cierto atractivo a punta de esfuerzo y sudor campestre.</p><p>—¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdame con esto! —le pidió.</p><p>Ambos terminaron de cargar las cosas en la camioneta. Cargaron un montón de tablas y armazones de fierro, luces, telas, y por supuesto, los blancos, los dardos y los premios. Debían viajar al pueblo a instalar su puesto en la feria estatal. Como todos los años, su familia tenía un lugar asegurado en la feria, lugar en donde podían ganar dinero adicional. Ese año pretendían instalar un puesto de tiro al blanco. Hacía muchos años que no lo hacían, y aquel año se habían noticiado que nadie más iba a instalar uno.</p><p>Ambos subieron a la cabina delantera de la camioneta. Yanette subió al asiento del piloto y encendió el motor. Le costó un poco encenderla. La camioneta era vieja y destartalada. Cuando por fin encendió, el motor mantuvo su fuerte y molesto ronroneo durante todo el camino.</p><p>—¿Crees que Rachel venga a la feria? —de pronto Peter le preguntó a su hermana.</p><p>—Pues claro. Todo el mundo viene a la feria —le respondió sin despegar la vista del frente.</p><p>El camino era hosco y polvoriento. Yanette debía lidiar entre conducir rápido antes que el motor se tragara todo el combustible y lento para evitar que la camioneta terminara por hacerse pedazos.</p><p>Ella no había cambiado mucho en esos años, salvo que ahora todos la consideraban una adulta. Era alta y delgada, parecida a lo que alguna vez se convertiría su hija. En aquellos años ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente la clase de futuro que podría llegar a tener. Lo único cierto que tenía era su presente. Debía aprovecharlo al máximo.</p><p>Llegaron al pueblo. Yanette estacionó la camioneta prácticamente al lado del lugar asignado para su puesto. Después alejaría la camioneta para evitar problemas con los visitantes. Rápidamente descargaron todo para comenzar con la instalación.</p><p>—¡Yanette! ¡Querida!</p><p>La aludida se volteó con una sonrisa. Esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Desde la vuelta de otro puesto en construcción pudo ver acercarse a Edna. Venía junto con su esposo Freddy, quien traía de la mano a un pequeño que no superaba los cuatro años.</p><p>—¡Edna! ¡Querida! —le respondió Yanette corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.</p><p>Ambas se envolvieron en un efusivo abrazo. A pesar de los años, ellas seguían siendo grandes amigas. A pesar de eso, sus ocupaciones las fueron alejando poco a poco. Yanette se vio más comprometida en las labores del campo. La vida de Edna había cambiado considerablemente en los últimos años. Finalmente Freddy la había dejado embarazada, cosa que terminó en matrimonio. A punta de escopeta, los señores D’Alerce obligaron al arácnido a dar el sí en el altar. Lo obligaron a vivir en el castillo en que Edna vivía, y a mantenerse en una constante vigilancia y agobio. Debió decirle adiós a su vida de andariego, y darle la bienvenida a un aburrido trabajo de oficinista. Todo, mientras Edna hacía caso omiso de los pesares de su ahora esposo y disfrutaba de la vida junto a su primogénito.</p><p>—¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? —preguntó Edna.</p><p>—¡Muy bien! —respondió su amiga—. Estoy aquí armando el puesto del tiro al blanco para la feria estatal.</p><p>—¡Qué bien! ¡A Freddy le encanta ese juego! ¿Verdad? —agregó dándole un codazo a su esposo.</p><p>—¿Ah? Sí, sí, como digas —respondió distraído.</p><p>De aquel motociclista rebelde ya no quedaba ni la sombra. Ahora traía una camisa a cuadros y pantalones de tela que cubrían sus cuatro patas traseras. Se notaba completamente apagado, y hasta aburrido. Yanette se había acostumbrado a la presencia del arácnido, pero no podía evitar que le diera cierto repelús su presencia.</p><p>—¿Y cómo está el pequeño Herman? —preguntó Yanette acercándose con ternura al niño que traían.</p><p>—Muy bien —respondió Edna con orgullo—. ¡Vamos Herman! Saluda a la tía Yanette.</p><p>—Hola tía Yanette —respondió el niño obedientemente.</p><p>—¡Es tan tierno! —exclamó la coneja emocionada.</p><p>—Y pronto serán dos —agregó Edna frotándose el vientre.</p><p>—De verdad te felicito —respondió su amiga sosteniéndola de las manos—. A ambos —agregó mirando a Freddy. La araña ni siquiera se dio por aludida.</p><p>—¿Y tú cuándo? —le preguntó de improviso Edna—. Sé que ya estás en algo serio con Yo.</p><p>—No sé si tan serio —respondió sonrojándose—. Él aún sigue con sus entrenamientos Woo Foo.</p><p>—Oh, ya veo.</p><p>A esta altura Yanette había tenido más de un encuentro con los maestros de Yo, y no había sido nada bueno. El minuto en que Yo debía decidir estaba cada vez más cerca, y temía resultar la perdedora.</p><p>—Querida amiga —le dijo Edna con una sonrisa consoladora al ver que nuevamente comenzaba a caer en sus pensamientos—, solo te quiero dar un consejo.</p><p>Antes que Yanette pudiera interpretar sus palabras, Edna la empujó alejándola unos cuantos metros de los demás. Un par de metros de distancia después, ella volteó para todos lados en busca de la presencia de algún chismoso. Luego, se le acercó hablándole en voz baja prácticamente al oído.</p><p>—Debes tomar pronto el toro por las astas —le dijo—. Yo no va a dejar su entrenamiento Woo Foo. Créeme, si lo empujas a elegir, él va a elegir su Woo Foo. Es por eso que tú debes ser capaz de ganarte un lugar en su vida, a costa de sus maestros. ¡Atina mujer! Es ahora o nunca. No lo dejes escapar.</p><p>—Espera, ¿él te dijo algo? —le preguntó Yanette confundida.</p><p>—No es eso —respondió Edna—. Es solo que he estado meditando un poco de la vida. Si te quedas esperando el momento ideal, se te va a ir la vida.</p><p>Los nervios se apoderaron de la chica con el solo hecho de imaginarse un salto al vacío.</p><p>—¡Atina! —repitió Edna sosteniéndola de los hombros—. ¡Juégatela!</p><p>Aquella mirada de fuego, aquellas palabras, aquel momento. Un repentino calor se encendió en su alma. La valentía se estaba apoderando de la chica. Era la hora de la verdad.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡El amnesialeto!</p><p>Yin se volteó ante la mención aquella extraña combinación de palabras. Ella y Carl habían abandonado la bodega en donde se habían reunido con el mismísimo Patriarca. La noche había caído. A la distancia se podían observar las luces de la ciudad como estrellas titilantes volando bajo. Ella emprendió la marcha con velocidad. Quería dejar aquel sitio desagradable. Su mente estaba por estallar. Quería un minuto de paz. Quería pausar la vida para obtener aunque sea un respiro que le trajera paz. Un par de metros más atrás se encontraba Carl, caminando hacia la misma dirección. Él podía ver la silueta de su espalda a la luz de los pocos focos encendidos en el camino. Sus puños se encontraban apretados. Caminaba silencioso, sigiloso. Esperaba ojalá no lo volviera a notar.</p><p>Él conocía la historia de Denis. Sabía que le había robado el poder el Maestro de la Noche a Coop. No conocía los detalles, pero sabía del resultado. La misión que precisamente lo había traído a aquella ciudad era una sospecha de la existencia de un cruel demonio. Ahora acababa de confirmarlas. Debía planificar algo para detenerlo, antes que se le ocurriera utilizar su poder para algo peor. No solo eso llenaba su cabeza. La silueta frente a él lo desconcentraba. Él podía intuir cuánto le afectaba a Yin enfrentar su «problema». Jamás se hubiera siquiera imaginado que ella terminaría teniendo hijos con su propio hermano. Al menos no hasta el día en que un beso entre ambos lo sorprendió cara a cara. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de poder ayudarla, de protegerla, de arrancarla de la trampa en que había caído. ¿Pero cómo?</p><p>Pronto pudo verla cara a cara. Se había volteado. Un farol titilante le iluminaba el rostro, con el cielo estrellado de fondo.</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó.</p><p>No había tomado consciencia de sus palabras. Simplemente estaba poniendo todo en perspectiva. Estaba organizando todo en su mente. Buscaba una idea, un plan, algo. Simplemente pensó en voz alta. Ni siquiera logró comprender el proceso mental que lo llevó a tal conclusión.</p><p>—¿El amnesialeto? —respondió un tanto más inseguro.</p><p>La mirada fría de la coneja lo atravesó. Era un buen momento de preguntarse el porqué de esas palabras. El amnesialeto era un aparato mágico que permitía manipular la memoria de las personas. Sus poderes no habían sido descubiertos del todo. Su uso más extendido ha sido el borrar las grandezas del Woo Foo hace varios años a manos de un Maestro de la Noche. Su último paradero lo sitúa poco antes de la derrota de Erádicus. No se sabe a ciencia cierta si él aún lo conserva o si se perdió nuevamente cerca de su antigua guarida. En ese segundo comprendió el porqué de sus palabras.</p><p>—El amnesialeto —repitió—. ¿Te acuerdas de él?</p><p>—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió Yin—. ¿Por qué lo recuerdas ahora?</p><p>—El amnesialeto es la solución a nuestros problemas —continuó hablando dejándose llevar por la cascada de sus pensamientos—. Con él puedes… borrarle la memoria al Patriarca y sus secuaces. ¡Y ya no tendrás que trabajar más para él! Además puedes borrarle la memoria a todos los que sepan tu secreto, y no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más de que se sepa la verdad o que se enteren tus hijos.</p><p>El silencio llenó de nervios a la cucaracha. Cada palabra impresionó más a Yin, mientras que a su vez todo le cuadraba como piezas de lego. Con aquel aparato entre sus manos podría borrar de la memoria de todo el mundo su parentesco con Yang. Por primera vez en toda su vida podrían vivir un amor libre, sin temores ni tapujos. No tendrían que volver a arrancar. No tendrían que dar más explicaciones. Aquel sentimiento, que no era más que un espejismo, en aquel segundo pudo tocarlo y sentirlo tan real. ¿Pudo tocarlo? ¿Pudo sentirlo cerca? Aquella libertad que los cautivos ni siquiera se atreven a imaginar. Fue tan cercano, tan real, que la asustó. Parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.</p><p>—¿El… amnesialeto? —balbuceó.</p><p>—¡Sí! —exclamó Carl en una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción—. Con eso no tendrás que volver a tener miedo de que el mundo se entere que Yang es tu hermano.</p><p>En un segundo se le paralizó el corazón. Había intentado tener cuidado de no encarar aquel secreto a Yin. Sabía que le afectaba de sobremanera desde la última vez que lo trataron en la cárcel. No quería volver a afectarla. Pero, simplemente se dejó llevar por la emoción.</p><p>—Yo… lo siento, no debí decir eso —se adelantó disculpándose.</p><p>Yin dio un paso hacia atrás. Su instinto nuevamente la invitaba a huir. La mención del amnesialeto la clavó en su sitio. Parecía ser una muy buena idea. Si no lo era, le encararía los defectos a la cucaracha.</p><p>—¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo? —le preguntó.</p><p>—Llevo años trabajando en la cacería de demonios y objetos mágicos —se apresuró en responder—. He encontrado montones de talismanes, joyería, amuletos, bastones mágicos, ingredientes raros, animales mágicos, cornamentas, anillos, armas, libros con hechizos, rarezas arqueológicas, entre otras muchas cosas. Yo podría encontrar el amnesialeto en cuestión de semanas. Créeme, tengo experiencia en esto. Además, ¡será fácil! Tengo algunas pistas sobre su paradero. A partir de allí, encontrarlo será pan comido.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —insistió Yin. Ya se encontraba de pie frente a frente a la cucaracha. Lo miraba con determinación. Aquella ilusión de libertad se estaba convirtiendo en algo increíblemente real.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! —insistió Carl con palabras que apenas podía creerse él mismo—. Dame un mes. Te prometo que en treinta días tendrás el amnesialeto entre tus manos.</p><p>El silencio regresó entre ambos. Las últimas palabras de Carl retumbaban en la mente de Yin. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser real. Carl revisaba lo que acababa de decir. Por muy descabellado que sonara, era algo completamente realizable.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Yin rompió el silencio.</p><p>—¿Qué? —replicó Carl desconcertado.</p><p>—¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí? No creo que estés haciendo esto de gratis.</p><p>La desconfianza seguía latente. Era de esperarse.</p><p>—¿Sabes por qué entré a la mafia del Patriarca? —preguntó Carl con seriedad.</p><p>Yin negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Estoy tras Denis —respondió—. Él le robó el poder del Maestro de la Noche a Coop.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Yin apenas podía cerrar la boca de la impresión.</p><p>—Con ese poder es muy peligroso —continuó Carl—. Si descubre su verdadero potencial, puede ser el fin de todos nosotros.</p><p>Yin notó el parecido de esta conversación con la última que tuvieron en el interrogatorio. Esta vez no se dejaría sorprender tan fácil.</p><p>—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el amnesialeto?</p><p>—Pretendo borrar toda memoria de Denis —respondió Carl—. El conocimiento es un enorme potencial de ese poder. Si nada sabe, su poder será inocuo.</p><p>Como todo lo dicho, esto también le cuadró.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿también necesitas el amnesialeto? —volvió a preguntar la coneja.</p><p>—Sí… también lo necesito —balbuceó. En realidad había lanzado aquella teoría como una excusa más que como un plan minuciosamente pensado. Había sido una idea tan buena que ya la estaba considerando como parte de su plan.</p><p>El silencio nocturno nuevamente fue interrumpido por la coneja.</p><p>—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?</p><p>—¿Qué? —nuevamente pilló a la cucaracha despistada.</p><p>—Podrías ir, encontrar el amnesialeto, borrarle la memoria a Denis y cumplir tu misión. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?</p><p>—Si quieres no te ayudo —Carl se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—No es eso —agregó Yin—, es solo que…</p><p>El silencio interrumpió a la coneja dejando la oración al aire.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿Qué? —preguntó Carl.</p><p>La mirada de Yin se había suavizado mientras perdía contacto visual. Se rascó inconscientemente la barbilla mientras sujetaba con fuerza su maletín. Al notar esto, Carl comprendió que estaba entrando a un terreno peligroso.</p><p>Tras un suspiro, la coneja se armó de valor.</p><p>—Es solo que me parece extraño que de pronto me quieras ayudar de esa forma. Nadie que conozca mi secreto ha querido ayudarme a… mantenerlo así. ¿Por qué tú sí?</p><p>—No soy alguien prejuicioso —se apresuró en responder Carl—. Además, he visitado algunos sitios en donde el incesto es completamente legal y aceptado.</p><p>—¿Cómo? —aquella revelación la estremeció por completo. Ella había estudiado el tema y nunca había oído hablar de tales lugares—. ¡Eso es imposible!</p><p>—Bueno, son lugares un tanto escondidos en el mundo —respondió Carl con naturalidad—. En su interior se siente la tolerancia frente al tema mientras que fuera de sus fronteras intentan pasar desapercibidos, tanto para el país en donde se encuentran como para el resto del mundo. Todo porque ya sabes, en general el incesto no es muy bien aceptado.</p><p>El silencio regresó entre ambos. La cucaracha sintió nuevamente los nervios. Temía haber hablado de más. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! No podía predecir la reacción de Yin.</p><p>—¿Y dónde quedan esos lugares? —Yin lo invitó a caminar a su lado.</p><p>—Bueno, hay muchos en el mundo —continuó Carl aceptando la invitación—. Hay comunidades en Argentina, Uruguay, Brasil, México, Canadá, Rusia, China, Japón, Nueva Zelanda, entre otros sitios. En particular, yo conocí una de ellas en Marva, un pueblo al sur de Italia, en donde termina la punta de la bota.</p><p>Carl se volteó y notó que se había ganado la atención de la coneja.</p><p>—Allí descubrí que todas las comunidades del mundo se mantienen en contacto entre ellas mediante llamadas satelitales, cartas e Internet —prosiguió—. En Marva en particular son tolerantes incluso al incesto entre gemelos, cosa que no se puede decir de todas las comunidades. Lo sé porque conocí una pareja de gemelos dálmatas que acababan de tener un bebé. Ahora ese niño debe tener la edad de Jimmy. Ellos me ayudaron a encontrar un objeto místico que me pedía el rey de Lesoto.</p><p>—Vaya, parece que has viajado mucho —comentó Yin, olvidando todo sentimiento de desconfianza hacia la cucaracha.</p><p>—Bueno, ha sido parte de mi trabajo —respondió—. En Marva supe de la existencia de otro lugar incestuoso que me llamó la atención. Se llama Las Colinas de Huechuraba y está ubicado en Chile. Es curioso porque te aceptan con los brazos abiertos siempre que tengas dinero, y cuando digo dinero, es mucho dinero. La cuota de admisión es de más de diez millones de dólares.</p><p>—¡Diez millones! —exclamó sorprendida.</p><p>—Ese país funciona en base al dinero —continuó Carl—. Aunque legalmente está prohibido el incesto, la ley no te toca siempre que tengas dinero. Pero no solo te exigen tener dinero, les gustan que hagas cosas que les impresionen con dinero.</p><p>—¿Cómo qué?</p><p>—Como armar alguna empresa, hacer fiestas, salir en televisión, construir edificios, cosas por el estilo.</p><p>—Ese lugar parece bastante extraño.</p><p>—Si consigues ganarte el respeto de esa comunidad, tendrás una de las vidas más acomodadas del mundo. Aunque, creo que solo aceptan incesto hasta en tercer grado. Si piensas ir con Yang, dudo que te acepten.</p><p>—Bueno, no tengo tanto dinero para la admisión —comentó Yin—, además, parece un lugar muy raro.</p><p>La sonrisa regresó a ambos luego que Yin no pudiera controlar una leve risa tras aquel comentario.</p><p>—Aunque, Marva parece un lugar seguro —agregó la coneja.</p><p>—Opino lo mismo —respondió Carl—. He sabido que solo allí y en un pueblo en Japón aceptan el incesto de gemelos. Incluso allá en Japón son respetados y admirados. Lo malo es que no recuerdo el nombre del lugar.</p><p>—Japón es un lugar muy laxo en algunas cosas, pero muy estricto en otras —comentó Yin—. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puede existir un lugar como Marva. Hasta donde yo sé, en Italia aceptan el incesto, siempre que no sea escándalo público. Eso último implica una falsa aceptación, convirtiéndolo en una verdadera trampa.</p><p>—Lo sé —respondió Carl—, es por eso que en Marva la gente trata de mantener una vida lo más tranquila posible. Todos sus habitantes son muy cordiales y de mente abierta, lo cual ayuda a evitar el famoso escándalo público. A diferencia de lo que pueda pasar en el resto de Italia, en Marva no habrá problemas ni amenazas. En serio te va a encantar. Es como retroceder en el tiempo al renacimiento.</p><p>—La verdad estaba pensando en irme de aquí —comentó Yin con una sonrisa esperanzadora—. Han habido muchas amenazas en este último tiempo. No sabía a dónde seguir escondiéndome, pero ahora que lo dices, Marva suena al lugar definitivo.</p><p>—Cuando llegues allí, busca a la familia Douglas —comentó Carl—. Ellos son los dálmatas que me recibieron cuando estuve por allá. Si les dices que me conoces, sin duda te ayudarán en lo que puedan.</p><p>—Te lo agradezco Carl.</p><p>No se habían dado cuenta, pero recorrieron los caminos y calles, y ya se encontraban inmersos en la ciudad. Carl se volteó y pudo ver la sonrisa de Yin. Poco a poco, palabra a palabra, había mejorado su ánimo. Era algo que a él mismo le impresionaba. No, no rompió el hielo. Partió en dos el ártico.</p><p>—Entonces el viejo Willy terminó usando la espina maldita que transmutó su cuerpo en su alma y se convirtió en un poderoso espectro —Carl le estaba contando una de sus anécdotas a Yin mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad—. Fue así como nació el bogart.</p><p>—¿Es en serio que así nació el bogart? —preguntó Yin extrañada y expectante.</p><p>—Hay muchas formas de que nazca un bogart —respondió Carl—. Willy estaba medio loco, así que sería un insulto para la comunidad de espectros clasificarlo como algo más allá de un bogart. Eso no quiere decir que sea menos poderoso. Lo he encerrado en varios objetos para evitar que siguiera causando daño. Curiosamente en donde le costó más escapar fue en una palmera.</p><p>Yin no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa.</p><p>—Has vivido muchas aventuras en estos años —comentó ella.</p><p>—Sí, es fácil conseguirlas si sales del país —respondió Carl—, y viajas a lugares exóticos.</p><p>—Bueno, me hubiera encantado salir del país algún día —agregó la coneja—, lástima que mi trabajo y mi familia no me lo hacen más fácil.</p><p>—Igual entiendo. Cuando decides formar una familia, terminas por establecerte en un sitio y reduces las posibilidades de viajar libremente.</p><p>—¿Has pensado en formar una familia? —le preguntó Yin de improviso.</p><p>—Cuando termine esta misión me gustaría casarme con Mónica —solo tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Carl cayó en cuenta en lo que estaban hablando—, y no sé, tener algún hijo.</p><p>—¿Planeas quedarte a vivir aquí? —preguntó nuevamente.</p><p>—No lo sé, no lo he pensado con mucho detalle —Carl se volteó hacia el lado opuesto admirando las verjas de las casas.</p><p>Yin se percató de la reacción y la voz de la cucaracha, y prosiguió tras un breve silencio:</p><p>—Bueno, no habré salido del país, pero recuerdo un interesante caso que tuve hace un tiempo. Era de un divorcio de una joven pareja. No llevaban ni un mes de casados, y tuve que intervenir como mediadora en la separación por órdenes del tribunal. Fue un caso fácil porque habían terminado sin conflictos. De hecho se trataban de forma muy amable y el acuerdo surgió casi de forma natural. Al momento de la despedida, otra joven con un bebé en brazos vino a buscar al chico. A él se le notaba bastante incómodo junto con ella y hasta el último minuto volteó para ver a su ex a la salida del tribunal. Poco después la chica también se  fue, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>—¿Y qué pasó con ellos? —preguntó Carl extrañado.</p><p>—No los volví a ver más —contestó—. A pesar que no me dijeron nada, puedo intuir que aquella chica con el bebé los separó. Es probable que el chico ni siquiera la amara, pero decidió quedarse con ella. Seguramente fue por el bebé.</p><p>—Bueno, en mi caso no hay ningún bebé —rió nerviosamente la cucaracha.</p><p>—¿Entonces qué es? —le preguntó Yin.</p><p>—Es… —Carl paró en seco. Recién se había percatado del juego mental que había hecho Yin, y que él había caído redondo. La miró y pudo notar su sonrisa sagaz.</p><p>—Escucha Carl —la coneja se acercó a él—, he estado en muchos casos como para saber que el amor viene y va. No conozco tu historia con Mónica pero, si no estás seguro, es mejor que ella lo sepa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.</p><p>La cucaracha apenas podía mover sus músculos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y amenazaba con escaparse por su garganta. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo y se le escapó por las manos. Sus piernas se movían en contra de su voluntad. Intentaba hablar pero su mente borraba su guión. Su voz solo quedaba en patéticos gruñidos incoherentes.</p><p>—Este… yo… —balbuceó intentando desviar su mirada.</p><p>—Lo siento, creo que fui muy imprudente —le dijo Yin tras notar la reacción de la cucaracha.</p><p>—No, no te preocupes —respondió Carl con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Es solo que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente. Creo que es solo algo temporal.</p><p>—Está bien —respondió igual de nerviosa—. Espero que se pueda arreglar y que puedas ser feliz con ella.</p><p>—No hay nada que el tiempo no pueda curar —rio nerviosamente Carl.</p><p>—Es verdad —la risa fue contagiada a Yin.</p><p>Una vez que la risa se extinguió, ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Por increíble que a ambos les pareciera, ese silencio fue todo lo opuesto a incómodo. Fue un silencio cómplice, un silencio fraterno, un silencio de confianza. Parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida.</p><p>—Creo que me iré a casa ahora —Yin fue la primera en hablar—. ¿Nos vemos mañana en mi oficina?</p><p>—¿En tu oficina? —a Carl le costaba regresar al presente.</p><p>—Sí. Tenemos que arreglar el pedido del señor Trevor —respondió—. Debemos finiquitar tu caso para que quedes libre.</p><p>—Oh, sí, eso —respondió sin estar tan seguro de lo que se refería.</p><p>—Bien. Nos vemos mañana a las diez.</p><p>—Ahí estaré.</p><p>Ambos se despidieron en la esquina que estaba a solo unos pasos de donde se ubicaban. Carl giró mientras que Yin siguió derecho. Ella estaba a menos de una cuadra de su casa. La cucaracha en cambio no tenía un lugar fijo. Pretendía ir a visitar a Mónica en su casa. En última instancia Yanette estaba allí y podría recibirlo aquella noche.</p><p>—¡Mamá! —Yenny fue la primera en recibir a Yin apenas esta había cerrado la puerta.</p><p>—Hola hija, ¿cómo estás? —le respondió tras darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente.</p><p>—¿Dónde andabas? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? —le preguntó Yenny.</p><p>—La reunión se me hizo muy tarde. ¿Y los demás?</p><p>—Están todos durmiendo —respondió Yenny—. Es más de medianoche.</p><p>—¡Medianoche! —exclamó Yin buscando con la mirada el reloj más cercano. El reloj del living le marcaba las doce treinta y cinco de la madrugada.</p><p>—Si, por eso están todos descansando. Yo vine por un vaso de agua —respondió su hija.</p><p>En ese instante Yin se percató que ya estaba con su pijama de algodón.</p><p>—¿Y tu padre? —preguntó.</p><p>—Llegó a eso de las nueve —respondió—. También se fue a dormir.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo Yin bajando la voz—. Ve a dormir. Hablamos mañana.</p><p>Yin entró a su cuarto en silencio. Vio a Yang durmiendo a pata suelta en su mitad de la cama. De vez en cuando podían oírse sus ronquidos. Sigilosamente, ella se quitó su ropa de trabajo y se colocó su propio pijama. Se recostó al lado del conejo y le regaló un largo beso en la frente.</p><p>—Te prometo que pronto saldremos adelante —le susurró—, y dejaremos de esconder nuestra verdad.</p><p>Acto seguido apagó la luz y se recostó en su lado de la cama.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Carl?</p><p>Yin arribó temprano a su oficina. Llegó con su traje gris y armada con su maletín. No se esperaba que junto a la puerta de entrada se encontrara la cucaracha. Yacía de pie con su espalda contra la pared. Se encontraba admirando el lugar, intentando capturar cada detalle de la sencilla decoración.</p><p>—Hola Yin —la saludó acercándose a ella—. Perdón por la hora, es que no pude dormir bien anoche y decidí llegar temprano.</p><p>—Pero si son apenas las ocho —replicó la coneja revisando su reloj de pulsera.</p><p>—Es por la ansiedad —insistió la cucaracha parándose de puntilla.</p><p>—Está bien —prosiguió la coneja dirigiéndose a la entrada—, pero tendremos que esperar a  Myriam para poder organizarnos. Ella acostumbra llegar a eso de las ocho y media.</p><p>—Espero no molestar por haber llegado tan temprano —comentó Carl.</p><p>—No importa —respondió la abogada abriendo la puerta—. No tenía asuntos de gran importancia antes de tu llegada.</p><p>—Quisiera solucionar esto lo más pronto posible para partir luego en busca del amnesialeto —comentó la cucaracha mientras ambos entraban y Yin encendía la luz.</p><p>La coneja se detuvo repentinamente, obligando a Carl a detenerse detrás de ella. La cucaracha observó por cada rincón en busca de la causa de su brusco actuar, sin encontrar alguna pista aparente.</p><p>—Aquí hay alguien —advirtió Yin  con seriedad.</p><p>Ambos avanzaron a paso sigiloso hacia la puerta del fondo. Allí era en donde se ubicaba la oficina privada de Yin. Llegó junto a la puerta. Se encontraba entreabierta. La empujó lentamente, preparada para lo que fuera. Carl se encontraba expectante a solo unos centímetros detrás de ella. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras. Yin encendió la luz del lugar.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —Lucio se encontraba durmiendo instalado en el escritorio de Yin. La luz que le llegó directo a los ojos lo despertó desorientado.</p><p>—¡Lucio! —gritó Yin molesta—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?</p><p>—¡Ah! Hola Yin —respondió el león con naturalidad mientras se despertaba estirándose y regalándole un enorme bostezo—. ¿Qué tal la mañana?</p><p>—¿Cómo entraste? —replicó Yin cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Por el ducto de ventilación —respondió el león apuntando hacia una rendija suelta en una esquina cerca del techo del cuarto. Era un espacio tan estrecho que apenas podría caber un brazo del felino.</p><p>—No te hagas —espetó molesta mientras entraba en su oficina—. ¿Qué rayos quieres?</p><p>—¡Ah! Veo que trajiste a tu cliente —comentó Lucio reclinándose en la silla mientras observaba a Carl—. Mientras más pronto comencemos, mejor.</p><p>—¿De qué está hablando? —intervino Carl.</p><p>—La última vez ayudé a Yin en tu caso, mientras estabas preso —le explicó el león.</p><p>—Podemos hacer esto sin tu ayuda —lanzó la coneja.</p><p>—Si quieren, los dejo a solas —Lucio se colocó de pie dispuesto a emprender la retirada—. Es solo que sigo las órdenes del patriarca, quien quiere que todo siga en orden. Pero luego de verlos llevarse tan bien anoche, supongo que arreglaron sus diferencias, y podrán cumplir los deseos de nuestro jefe sin mayores problemas —agregó con una sonrisa cínica.</p><p>Ambos voltearon hacia el león, quien se encontraba bajo el umbral de la salida.</p><p>—¿Acaso nos seguiste? —le recriminó Yin.</p><p>—Tenía que asegurarme de que no les pasara nada —el león se volteó y los miró con sorna—, pero ahora que veo que ustedes son tan amigos, pues solo me queda felicitarlos.</p><p>Ambos le dieron una mirada asesina mientras el león se reía sutilmente por la reacción.</p><p>—¡Señora Chad! ¡Lamento la demora! —Myriam ingresó al lugar bastante ajetreada. Se encontraba agitada, con la ropa desaliñada y la mirada perturbada.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Myriam —le respondió Yin con calma—, incluso llegaste temprano.</p><p>—Es que no lo entiende, señora —insistió la ratona aproximándose al grupo—. Pasó algo terrible. ¡Terrible!</p><p>—Dime qué tienes —Yin se aproximó a su asistente para contenerla.</p><p>—Lo que pasa es que ayer en el taller de lectura al que suelo asistir, conocí a una señora muy simpática —comenzó a relatar apenas conteniendo su preocupación—. Con ella decidimos caminar juntas a la salida del taller. De pronto en la esquina de la avenida Los Roldos con Piamonte, viene un auto rojo y ¡pum! La atropellan a la pobre señora.</p><p>—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Yin contagiada por la preocupación de su asistente. Ella se volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, y ambos se encontraban entre interesados y preocupados por la historia—. ¿Ella está bien? —preguntó seguidamente.</p><p>—Sí, sí, sí —respondió Myriam—. La llevaron de urgencia al hospital. Por fortuna no fue nada grave, y solo tiene un brazo y una pierna rota. ¡Incluso jamás perdió la consciencia! Estuvo más bien preocupada de que anotáramos la patente del auto que la atropelló. ¡Fíjese que el chofer se dio a la fuga! Yo me encargué de anotar la patente, el modelo y la marca del vehículo. Supongo que encontrarlo será fácil.</p><p>—Bueno, al menos el accidente no pasó a mayores —comentó Yin.</p><p>—Sí, pero ahora ella necesita un abogado —continuó la ratona—. Cuando la instalaron en el hospital le comenté que trabajaba para usted, y me pidió que la llevara a primera hora de hoy. Ella está dispuesta a interponer una demanda lo más pronto posible.</p><p>—¿Ahora, ahora? —preguntó Yin extrañada.</p><p>—¿Puede ir ahora, por favor? —le pidió Myriam.</p><p>La coneja nuevamente se volteó hacia sus acompañantes.</p><p>—Por mí no hay problemas —respondió Lucio.</p><p>—Si quieres, te puedo acompañar —se ofreció Carl.</p><p>—Podemos ir en mi auto —agregó Lucio su ofrecimiento.</p><p>—Bien, entonces vamos —sentenció Yin.</p><p>De inmediato, los cuatro abandonaron la oficina, apagando las luces antes de cerrar la puerta.</p><p>—Yang, ¿te encuentras bien?</p><p>Sara salió al jardín. Llevaba largo rato observando a Yang, quien se encontraba arrodillado, removiendo la tierra en torno a unas margaritas plantadas a la sombra del árbol del amor. Aquel árbol se encontraba en su mejor momento, con un frondoso follaje repleto de pequeñas flores rosadas. Yang no recordaba en qué momento pasó de ser aquel árbol agonizante que conoció al hermoso floral que tenía frente a sí. Fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado, no había sido gracias a él. Él se la pasó hospitalizado, con problemas familiares, y con una memoria rota.</p><p>Cada vez que alzaba la mirada para observar las ramas del árbol, su mente intentaba incursionar sobre el minuto en que él logró sanarlo. No solo no recordaba nada. Un inminente dolor de cabeza aterrizaba llegando incluso a paralizarlo. No era la primera vez que le ocurría. Desde hace un tiempo, él sufría aquel suplicio cada vez que intentaba recordar algo. Sentía que le faltaban piezas en su cabeza, pero no podía siquiera intentar buscarlas. El dolor era tan fuerte que le costaba respirar. Necesitaba de un buen rato para recuperarse. Apenas era capaz de moverse. Disfrazaba su tortura en las labores de jardinería asignadas. Sara notó eso. Llevaba demasiado tiempo removiendo la tierra.</p><p>—¿Yang? —la cierva se aproximó al conejo.</p><p>Desde que lo había retenido en su casa ausente de su memoria, pasó un largo tiempo sin tener noticias de él. Un día regresó, pidiendo continuar con sus labores de jardinería. Nunca trataron el tema sobre su amnesia. Ella lo notó extraño, distante. Ya no era el cálido conejo que una vez le robó un beso. Parecía ser otra persona. Alguien que creó una barrera invisible entre ambos. Una barrera que poco a poco estaba calando un agujero en su corazón. Todo en torno a él le perturbaba, le confundía. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No debía olvidar su contexto, su vida, su pasado. A pesar de tenerlo presente, todo se difuminaba, como la espuma del mar que se la termina llevando el viento.</p><p>Dio un paso más. Él seguía escarbando la tierra. Se armó de valor y dio un paso más seguido de otro. Terminó detrás de él. Aparentemente no había notado su presencia.</p><p>—¿Yang?</p><p>Ella extendió su mano hasta tocar su hombro. Yang se detuvo inmediatamente.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en tono maternal.</p><p>Ambos quedaron congelados en sus posiciones durante un largo rato. El frescor matutino atravesaba el ambiente libremente, inconsciente del escenario. El miedo se apoderó de Sara. Sentía que había atravesado una frontera sin retorno. Estaba al otro lado del espejo, en un lugar que le era totalmente desconocido. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo regresar? ¿Qué le pasaba? Era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Solo quedaba tragar saliva, y esperar la recompensa.</p><p>El tacto de su mano. A pesar de su chaqueta y su camisa, el calor le atravesó hasta el alma. Quería voltearse, abrazarla, entregarse a ella. Era el único lucero en este mar de confusión. Tan solo hacer realidad su idea le secuestraba la cabeza. El dolor se volvió tan agudo como recibir cientos de agujas calientes por cada rincón de su cráneo. En un grito silencioso rogó para que se la cortaran. Lágrimas de dolor le corrieron por sus mejillas. Era algo que no había sentido ni en sus peores batallas de su infancia y adolescencia. Un dolor que lo congelaba, obligándolo a aguantar estoicamente.</p><p>«Deja de tocarme».</p><p>En medio de su tortura, culpó aquella mano de agudizar su dolor. Tanto bienestar y tanto sufrimiento no pueden ir tan entrelazados en una sola mano. Lo sentía como un espejismo. El dolor inhibía sus sentidos y le regalaba falsos estímulos. Era tan fuerte que lo arrancaba de esta realidad.</p><p>«Deja de tocarme».</p><p>Esa mano. Era la soga que aún lo mantenía en esta realidad. Una soga que se extendía desde su hombro y le rodeaba el cuello. Una soga que lentamente le cortaba la respiración. Una soga que lo invitaba a la muerte. Quizás eso debiera ser lo mejor. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ese infinito dolor. ¡Vamos soga! ¡Haz tu trabajo!</p><p>«Deja de tocarme».</p><p>¿Ese era el fin? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había vivido en sus últimos días. Imágenes borrosas atravesaban su mente. Imágenes silenciosas, estáticas. Imágenes que no le regalaban nada de información. Negro, vacío, oscuridad, noche, sábanas, techo, fuego, nada. No le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Era mejor dejarse llevar. ¡Que se lo lleve la corriente! Todo con tal de dejar de sentir.</p><p>—¡Deja de tocarme!</p><p>Yang se volteó y vociferó con fuerza. Aquel repentino acto asustó a Sara, quien retrocedió un par de pasos. El conejo ni siquiera notó haber realizado aquella acción. De pronto, frente a sus ojos se encontró con la mirada de terror de la cierva. Una mirada que le reblandeció el corazón. Sara pudo ver el grito de auxilio en los ojos de Yang. Pero, lo que verdaderamente le perturbó, fueron unas gotas de sangre que iban cayendo poco a poco desde su nariz. Aquellas gotas pronto se convirtieron en un pequeño riachuelo que se extendía por su boca hasta bajar por su mentón hasta el suelo.</p><p>—¡Yang! —gritó la cierva preso del terror mientras el conejo caía desmayado.</p><p>La sirena de una ambulancia estacionando en la unidad de emergencia les dio la bienvenida a Yin con su séquito en el hospital. Myriam fue quien los guió al interior del edificio. Yin la seguía con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación. Hablar con clientes en hospitales siempre era complicado. El lugar tendía a desesperarlos más. Tenía serias intenciones de posponer cualquier acción legal hasta que se hubiera recuperado por completo. Carl y Lucio iban más atrás, siguiéndolas en silencio.</p><p>—La señora es bastante mayor —comentaba Myriam mientras circulaban por los pasillos—. Su nombre es Yanette Swart y tiene alrededor de ochenta años. Yo tengo anotado todos los datos que recuerdo del auto que la atropelló.</p><p>—¿Tiene algún familiar la señora? —preguntó Yin.</p><p>—Hasta ahora nadie la ha venido a ver —respondió su asistente—, pero ella habla de dos hijos a quienes no ha visto hace mucho tiempo. Algo me dice que la abandonaron o algo así.</p><p>—Existe gente muy desconsiderada —comentó Yin.</p><p>Tras la mención de Yanette Swart, Carl siguió caminando en modo automático. ¡Con razón la señora no había llegado a la casa la noche anterior! Debió dormir a escondidas en el patio trasero porque le incomodaba relacionarse con Richard. Temía que aquella cebra de poco seso terminara por detenerlo o algo por el estilo. Era muy impredecible y no le agradaba.</p><p>Eso no era lo más grave. Tuvo bastante tiempo para tratar con Yin el tema de su madre. Ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa. Cada paso lo llevaba más cerca del matadero. Su mente no se rendía. Pensaba a mil por hora en busca de la triquiñuela que le ayudara a evitar el encuentro. No había nada en su entorno que pudiera ayudarlo. La manija de la puerta estaba girando.</p><p>—¿Señora Yanette? —Myriam se acercó tímidamente.</p><p>Del otro lado se encontraba la anciana coneja de brazos cruzados sobre la cama. Tenía su antebrazo izquierdo y su pierna izquierda enyesados. Miraba por la ventana de su izquierda hacia el cielo que se perdía en el horizonte. Su rostro de molestia y seriedad indicaban que preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte en vez de aquel lugar.</p><p>—¡Oh Myriam! —exclamó alegre tras voltearse y descubrir que su amiga estaba de visita—. ¡Qué alegría tenerte por acá!</p><p>—¿Se acuerda que ayer le hablé de una excelente abogada que le podía ayudar? —continuó dando un paso hacia el interior—. ¡Pues aquí viene conmigo!</p><p>Tras Myriam, Yin fue quien ingresó a la habitación. Al verla, Yanette quedó impactada, incrédula ante lo que sus ojos le estaban presentando.</p><p>—Buenos días, soy Yin Chad —se presentó la coneja con formalidad tras acercarse junto a su cama en compañía de su asistente—. Myriam me comentó su caso, y lamento mucho lo que le sucedió.</p><p>Ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente. Yin le regaló una sonrisa amable, mientras que la anciana no dejaba de observarla con impresión. La incomodidad se le hacía evidente para la abogada.</p><p>—Ella es una de las mejores abogadas de la ciudad —comentó Myriam como una forma de diluir la inexplicable tensión—. Créame, es capaz de darle cadena perpetua al sujeto que la atropelló, o sacarle todo el dinero que tenga. ¡Lo que usted quiera!</p><p>—¿Ella? —cuestionó la anciana.</p><p>—Sí —afirmó Myriam con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Es Yin Chad? —volvió a preguntar.</p><p>—Así es —respondió Yin.</p><p>—¿Usted? —esta vez se dirigió a la coneja.</p><p>—Si gusta puedo presentarle mi identificación —era la primera vez que a la coneja le cuestionaban su propia identidad. Sentía que debía ir con cautela.</p><p>—¿Es Yin Chad? —volvió a preguntar.</p><p>—Sí, soy yo —acercó su mano al bolsillo delantero de su blusa con la intención de extraer su identificación ante la siguiente vez que preguntara.</p><p>En eso, empujado por Lucio, Carl se asomó por la entrada. De inmediato todos los presentes se voltearon a verlo.</p><p>—Carl, ¿ella es Yin? —le preguntó Yanette.</p><p>—Eeeeeeeh.</p><p>La cucaracha se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas haberle dicho que no, pero no podía negarla delante de la propia Yin. La coneja se volteó hacia su asistente, en busca de respuestas. La ratona simplemente se encogió de hombros. Luego, se sumó a la lluvia de miradas que caían sobre Carl.</p><p>—¿Sí? —respondió con timidez.</p><p>Recién ahí Yanette pudo reaccionar. Su rostro se moldeó a uno de emoción, mientras observaba con detalle a Yin.</p><p>—Perdón, pero ¿ustedes se conocen? —preguntó la coneja apuntando intercaladamente a la cucaracha y a la anciana.</p><p>—¿Conocerlo? ¡Pero claro niña! —respondió Yanette—. ¡Si yo era gran amiga de Edna! Recuerdo al pequeño Herman correteando por ahí mientras ella me contaba las mil y una maravillas de su segundo embarazo. Me decía que una visita al spa ayudaba mucho a un embarazo. ¡Qué sabe esa mujer! —continuó desvariando—. No por estar casados iba a amarrar a su marido. Estoy segura que él no coló que sus hijos fueran una hormiga y una cucaracha siendo que él era una araña y por eso se fue. Pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Esa araña siempre me ha dado escalofríos. Quizás era mejor para todos que regresara al bar de la muerte.</p><p>—Este… bueno —respondió Yin aquella perorata—… veo entonces que se encuentra bien y bastante lúcida.</p><p>—¿Y tú por qué no me viniste a ver? —le recriminó Yanette—. ¿Acaso tu hermano no te dijo que estaba en la ciudad? ¡Si él mismo me fue a ver la otra vez! Me dijo que estabas ocupada trabajando, pero nunca pensé que estarías tan ocupada como para no visitar a tu madre.</p><p>—¿Eh? —balbuceó Yin. El terror la congeló de inmediato mientras que su corazón la amenazó con arrancarse por su garganta y escapar por la ventana. Lo primero que atrapó su mente fue el hecho de que alguien más supiera su más profundo secreto. ¡¿Es en serio?! A Lina, Jobeaux, Carl, Lucio, Denis… ¿ella también? ¿Su madre? No, solo era una vieja loca. Una peligrosa vieja loca.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Acaso Yang no te lo dijo? —prosiguió la señora—. Vino a verme el otro día. La hermana Daria lo llevó, digo, Mónica, ¿no era tu novia, Carl? —agregó mirando al aludido.</p><p>Las alarmas se habían encendido en la cucaracha cuando apenas la señora Yanette comenzó a hablar, y ahora le acababa de pasar el problema a él. La presión le cayó de golpe apenas le lanzó la pregunta. Lo estaba arrastrando como cómplice de este secreto oculto. Lo peor es que se sentía así. Su mirada pasaba rápidamente entre Yin y Yanette. La abogada se notaba presa del terror y la confusión. La anciana parecía impaciente por una respuesta.</p><p>—Disculpe, debe estar confundida —intervino Myriam como un salvavidas de concreto—. Yang es su esposo, no su hermano.</p><p>—Creo que debo retirar lo de lúcida —agregó Yin dando un paso hacia la salida.</p><p>—¿Cómo que confundida? —insistió la anciana—. Pregunté un montón de veces, ¿ella es Yin Chad?</p><p>—Sí —respondió Myriam.</p><p>—¡Entonces! —Yanette empezaba a perder la paciencia—. El otro día Yang fue a verme y me prometió que traería a su hermana, pero ella nunca fue.</p><p>La anciana se quedó mirando a Yin, mientras que ella buscaba a mil por hora en su mente las palabras mágicas que la ayudasen a escapar.</p><p>—Pero lo que yo le digo es que Yang Chad no es su hermano, es su esposo —repitió Myriam.</p><p>—No, creo que tú estás confundida —insistió Yanette tras un suspiro—. Lo que creo que está pasando es que él no le dijo a ella sobre nuestro encuentro.</p><p>La anciana se había calmado tras pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras. Sintió que fue muy brusca para aquel primer encuentro. Se requería de más psicología, un instante más íntimo. Para esa altura imaginaba que ambos hijos ya sabían la verdad. La mirada temblorosa de Yin le hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba. Fue un muy mal primer paso. También se llenaba de dudas. ¿Por qué no le dijo? ¿Qué ocultaban ellos dos? ¿Qué había sido de ellos dos?</p><p>—Yin, yo… —le dijo bajando la voz.</p><p>—Mire señora —Yin la interrumpió lanzando su respuesta—. La verdad noto que no se encuentra en condiciones para discutir una demanda. Lamento informarle que declino tomar este caso.</p><p>En ese instante agarró con fuerza su maletín y se dirigió a la salida. A Lucio apenas le dio tiempo para hacerse a un lado. En el camino sujetó del brazo con fuerza a Carl, arrastrándolo con ella. Él alcanzó a sentir su fuerte y doloroso agarre. Por un instante sintió que le iba a arrancar el brazo. La mirada tensa y molesta alcanzó a ser percibida por el león, quien no lo pensó dos veces al alejarse lo más que pudo. La cucaracha lanzó una mirada suplicante a los presentes, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta cerrada de golpe.</p><p>Yin arrastró a la cucaracha unos cuantos metros por el pasillo. Él solo se concentraba en seguirle el paso y no caer ante el temor de perder el brazo. Sentía la perturbación de la coneja mientras él mismo se sentía contagiado. La mente se le nubló y las palabras las había olvidado. De improviso, lo tironeó hasta dejarlo frente a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con la furia en carne viva envueltos en los ojos de ella. Lo vivido tan solo la noche anterior ya era cosa del pasado. La poca confianza construida se había derrumbado.</p><p>—¡¿Se puede saber qué pasó allí?! —le recriminó en voz baja. Estaban tan cerca el uno al otro que para él aquel susurro fue como un grito que lo paralizó.</p><p>—Este… yo… —la presión sobre su brazo se hacía más fuerte. Ni siquiera entendía su propia reacción. Sí, se equivocó, pero no era momento de congelarse.</p><p>—¿Yin? ¡Oh! ¡Es un milagro que estés por aquí! —una voz llamó a la coneja, interrumpiendo aquel tenso momento.</p><p>Por un momento Yin parecía ignorar aquel llamado, pero su emisora se acercó a ambos con tanta rapidez que fue imposible mantener su propósito.</p><p>—¿Sara? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó desconcertada presionando con aún más fuerza el brazo de Carl, algo que la cucaracha no imaginaba que fuera posible.</p><p>—¡Te he estado llamando todo este tiempo! —alegó alterada—. ¡A tu esposo le pasó algo malo!</p><p>—¿Q-qué le pasó? —tartamudeó soltando finalmente a la cucaracha.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió con pesar—. Estaba trabajando lo más bien en el jardín cuando de pronto le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz, y luego se desmayó.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —el impacto golpeó a  Yin mientras Carl se sobaba el brazo recientemente liberado.</p><p>—¡Sí! Lo tienen en la unidad de cuidados intensivos —agregó Sara indicando hacia el final de uno de los extremos del pasillo en donde se encontraban.</p><p>—Voy contigo —respondió de inmediato emprendiendo la marcha.</p><p>Carl apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hace dos segundos estaban enfrentando a la madre de Yin, quien inocentemente estaba encañonándola con el secreto más delicado que tenía. Ahora estaba corriendo por entre pasillos blancos, lidiando por evitar perderla de vista. Todo transcurría tan rápido que apenas le daba tiempo de pensar.</p><p>A mitad de pasillo él pudo verla agacharse para luego caer de rodillas.</p><p>—¡Yin! —gritó de improviso corriendo a socorrerla.</p><p>La coneja tiró al suelo su maletín mientras se agarraba con fuerza su vientre con ambos brazos. Parecía estar sintiendo un fuerte dolor. Apretaba con fuerza sus ojos mientras intentaba controlar sus quejidos.</p><p>—¡Ay Dios mío! —exclamó Sara al verla. Gracias al grito de Carl, ella se volteó, siendo testigo de la escena.</p><p>—¡Rápido! ¡Un médico! —gritó Carl mientras se arrodillaba a su lado intentando contenerla.</p><p>No hacía falta pedirlo dos veces, especialmente en un hospital. Al instante un doctor con su bata y todo se aproximó a ellos, en ayuda de la coneja.</p><hr/><p>PATITOS!!!!</p><p>Tenemos enormes noticias noticiosas que, en su mayoría, ya hemos publicado en nuestras RRSS, pero, por si no nos sigues por allá, te las comentamos aquí:</p><ol>
<li>Supimos lo que ocurrió en la comuna de Panguipulli y lamentamos muchísimo el abuso policial ocurrido. Para quienes no saben, la policía del lugar baleó y dio muerte a un malabarista quien se resistió a un control de detención con machetes sin filo, los cuales usaba para sus malabares. Tras esto el tranquilo pueblo enardeció y comenzaron los problemas.</li>
<li>A partir de mañana lunes 8 entramos en receso. ¡Si! Nuestros patitos se van de vacaciones. No realizaremos ninguna actualización ni publicación de ningún tipo hasta el 22 de febrero. En particular, este fanfiction entrará en hiatus hasta el 28 de febrero debido a nuestras merecidas vacaciones.</li>
<li>Estamos trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Es un fanfiction cuya premisa les sorprenderá, y creemos que los fans de Yin Yang Yo van a amar. Hemos entregado algunos adelantos en nuestras RRSS para que se den una vuelta por allá. Pensamos estrenarlo en marzo, y pretendemos actualizarlo semanalmente junto con este fic.</li>
<li>A vuelta de las vacaciones pretendemos finalizar el fictober (Lazos de Sangre) y El giro de las plumas. No nos hemos olvidado de estos fics, y creemos que es el momento perfecto para actualizarlos y darles un final digno.</li>
<li>En marzo es nuestro aniversario y estamos meditando alguna sorpresa para celebrarlo. ¡Atentos! En particular el 15 de marzo es el primer aniversario del estreno de este fanfic.</li>
<li>Vamos a comenzar con el proceso de revisión y corrección de este fanfiction (evidentemente a vuelta de vacaciones). No habrá cambios en el fondo ni mucho menos en la trama. En nuestras RRSS iremos avisando las actualizaciones por si desean releer nuestro fic.</li>
<li>¡Ya sígannos en nuestras Redes Sociales! ¡Miren de todo lo que se están perdiendo!</li>
</ol><p>¡Un abrazo fraterno y esperamos que también disfruten sus vacaciones!</p><p>¡Cuídense patitos!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Regresamos un poco antes de lo esperado. ¡Cuack! ¡Cuack!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Jack!</p><p>El conejo estaba saliendo de su sala de clases para despejar la mente durante el recreo, cuando fue interceptado por sus cuatro ex compañeros de banda. Charlie iba al frente dirigiendo la comitiva. Venía saludando alegremente con su mano, pidiéndole al joven un poco de su atención.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el joven un tanto sorprendido por la presencia del grupo.</p><p>—¡Jack! —respondió el labrador—. Te estábamos buscando.</p><p>El conejo los observó con una ceja arqueada y con las manos en los bolsillos.</p><p>—Mira —comenzó su discurso—, la verdad es que hemos estado conversando en este último tiempo, y la verdad… este…</p><p>El labrador se rascaba la nuca con fuerza mientras miraba hacia una esquina del pasillo. Su discurso rápidamente se transformó en un balbuceo inteligible.</p><p>—No hemos encontrado otro guitarrista para la banda —intervino el mono—, o al menos no uno tan bueno como tú.</p><p>Jack terminó por arquear su segunda ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>—Entonces pensamos: ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no hablamos con Jack? —prosiguió el mono—. Total, ha sido nuestro gran amigo por años, y a fin de cuentas, ¿para qué mantenernos separados?</p><p>—La verdad fue Francesca quien insistió en que volviéramos a hablar contigo… —intervino el lobo antes de recibir un codazo de parte de la cerda.</p><p>—El punto es que —Charlie retomó la palabra intentando mantener la vista fija en Jack—… ¿Te gustaría volver a la banda?</p><p>El silencio entre el grupo no se hizo esperar. Jack ya se había hecho a la idea de haber perdido a la banda para siempre. De hecho, su mente se encontraba ocupada con sus problemas familiares. El embarazo de su madre lo mantenía preocupado, expectante ante lo que pudiera pasar. Aunque vigilaba con recelo a Jacob, el joven no volvió a tener un arrebato de ira. Se le hallaba incluso más tranquilo y amable de lo que estaba hasta antes de aquel arrebato. Parecía que poco a poco volvía a ser el de antes.</p><p>Intentó animar mucho a Yuri, quien en secreto, era su hermana favorita. Los últimos golpes de la vida la habían afectado bastante. La invitaba a jugar videojuegos y se dejaba ganar sin que se percatara, con la esperanza de regalarle un instante de felicidad. Jimmy por su parte comenzó a actuar extraño. Era algo que simplemente no podía descifrar. No existía una actitud particular que lo delatase. Simplemente percibía algo extraño. Intentó conversarlo con Yenny, quien por fortuna parecía haber superado todo sus traumas, pero tampoco tenía respuestas. También se acercó bastante a Francesca, con quien compartía todas sus preocupaciones. En poco tiempo se habían vuelto muy unidos.</p><p>Jack miró al grupo como quien observaba a un extraterrestre con detenimiento. Su encuentro fue una parada crítica en medio de la batahola de ideas y pensamientos que volaban en su cabeza. En ese preciso instante se preguntaba en dónde podía encontrarse el Maestro Jobeaux.</p><p>—¿Qué me dices? —insistió Charlie con nerviosismo ante el silencio del conejo.</p><p>—Yo… la verdad —comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo—… no lo sé… han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que no creo tener cabeza para la banda…</p><p>—Jack —se adelantó Francesca—, te hará bien distraerte un poco. A mí me ha servido con lo del tema de Amalia. Sé que no va a solucionar tus problemas, pero te hará un poco más feliz.</p><p>—Lo mío es diferente —respondió Jack buscando inspiración en el techo—, hace poco casi se muere Yenny y mamá, Jimmy anda súper raro, Yuri se ve bastante deprimida, no confío en lo que anda haciendo Jacob, ni hablar de la vez en que papá también casi se muere. Además, estoy muy nervioso con esto del embarazo de mi mamá que…</p><p>—¿Tu mamá está embarazada? —intervino repentinamente el lobo.</p><p>—¿Qué no te acuerdas que Francesca nos contó el otro día? —le increpó el mono regalándole un codazo en las costillas.</p><p>—Perdón, es que ese día estaba distraído —se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>—Pues, podríamos ir a celebrar esta tarde —propuso Charlie—. ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial después de clases?</p><p>Jack estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Francesca se le adelantó:</p><p>—¡Vamos! ¡Te hará bien! —se acercó a él y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.</p><p>Jack suspiró. Habían pasado tantas cosas malas que mantenerse optimista era todo un desafío. La mirada brillante de su novia le regalaba el impulso sobre su esperanza que le impedía negarse a su invitación. Le regaló una sonrisa de vuelta mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.</p><p>El grupo vitoreó la aceptación de la invitación.</p><p>—No tengo nada —admitió George.</p><p>Él y Jacob se encontraban en el suelo de uno de los pasillos cercanos a su sala jugando un juego de estrategias con cartas. A pesar que Jacob aparentaba verse distraído, lo estaba poniendo en serios aprietos.</p><p>—¿No me digas que pasas de nuevo? —preguntó el conejo.</p><p>—Dale, te toca —respondió con impaciencia.</p><p>—Ni siquiera te estás esforzando —le recriminó su amigo.</p><p>—¡Al contrario! —alegó la tortuga—. ¡Estoy usando el mazo de los dioses griegos! ¡Me costó una fortuna conseguirlo!</p><p>—Por eso es mejor crear un mazo en base a apuestas de cartas —respondió Jacob—. Así creas tu propia estrategia en vez de usar las estrategias creadas por Trevor.</p><p>Prosiguieron con dos rondas de turnos más hasta que finalmente George se rindió.</p><p>—No recuerdo que fueras tan malo —le recriminó Jacob.</p><p>—Al contrario —insistió George—, no recuerdo que tú fueras tan bueno.</p><p>—Quizás tu secreto eran las cartas en japonés —comentó el conejo.</p><p>—Te apuesto que ni con ellas te podría ganar —insistió George—. No lo sé, ¡dime tu secreto!</p><p>Jacob no tomó en cuenta la petición de su amigo. Su mirada se concentró en las cartas desparramadas, y recogió una en particular. Se titulaba como «Cronos, el padre tiempo», y aparecía una imagen clásica del dios griego.</p><p>—Es curioso que mi familia se esté pareciendo a la familia de Cronos —comentó. Comentario que descolocó a su amigo.</p><p>—¿Te refieres al dios? —preguntó extrañado.</p><p>—Sí —respondió—. ¿Te sabes la historia?</p><p>—Es el padre tiempo —explicó George—. Era el creador de las edades y del zodiaco. Representa todo lo que tenga que ver con el paso del tiempo. Es una carta de doble filo. Involuciona a todos los monstruos del campo de batalla a su fase 1. Puede servir con Hermes, quien es más poderoso en esa fase.</p><p>—Él se casó con su hermana Rea y tuvo seis hijos —agregó Jacob—. Es curioso que ahora nosotros vayamos a ser seis.</p><p>La tortuga comprendió hacia dónde iba el asunto. Intentó proseguir con la conversación, pero ninguna pregunta o acotación que se le venía a la mente la consideraba oportuna.</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a recoger sus cartas al tiempo que el timbre resonó en todo el colegio.</p><p>—¿Qué piensas hacer con ese asunto? —George se atrevió a preguntar luego que el timbre les permitiera hablar.</p><p>—La verdad no lo sé —respondió con pesar—. Simplemente no he tenido ideas.</p><p>El vacío era la respuesta a su meditación sobre el asunto. Era un hecho más que claro que sus padres eran hermanos. Era otro hecho más que claro que ellos lo estaban ocultando con todas sus fuerzas. Era un tercer hecho más que claro que sería todo un desafío convencer a sus hermanos de los hechos. Aunque, era cierto que todos sospechaban de alguna u otra forma. Por mucho que fuera un sueño, Yenny y Jack se debían aferrar a este. Yuri se lo tomó con una ligereza tan grande que le molestaba. Jimmy lo aceptó de una forma que simplemente no tenía explicación. Tal parecía que él era el único que tenía los pies en la tierra sobre el asunto. Él debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar este problema de una vez. El problema era el cómo. Jobeux y Lina habían desaparecido de sus vidas. Cualquier idea que tenía, su mente la tachaba con un no profundo. Al final, simplemente se estaba dejando arrastrar por la vida, esperando que un milagro le permitiera dilucidar la verdad.</p><p>El día avanzó en la ignorancia para los hermanos Chad. No tenían ni la menor idea de las andanzas de sus padres. A ninguno de los adultos testigos de estos hechos se les pasaba por la cabeza la tan sola idea de informarle a alguno de los chicos sobre el estado de sus progenitores. Después de clases, Yuri regresó temprano a casa junto con Jimmy. Jacob y George los acompañaron para seguir jugando y conversando en casa. Jack se fue con sus amigos a pasar el resto de la tarde. Yenny aprovechó también de salir junto con Susan y otros amigos al mismo centro comercial.</p><p>Estaban reunidos en una heladería, sentados, despreocupados. De improviso, Susan le dio un codazo a Yenny y la acercó para hablarle en voz baja sin que el resto del grupo se percatara.</p><p>—¡Mira! ¡Es Jack! —exclamó en susurro.</p><p>Yenny observó hacia el costado al que apuntaba su amiga. Del otro lado de unas macetas con helechos de plástico, se podía apreciar el grupo de amigos de Jack. Le sorprendió que hubiera regresado a reunirse con la banda. Luego de la separación, solo se le había visto junto a Francesca.</p><p>—Sí, es él —confirmó la coneja.</p><p>Ambas se miraron, expectantes.</p><p>—¿Crees que debería ir a saludarlo? —preguntó la osa.</p><p>—¿Es en serio? —le recriminó su amiga. No esperaba que luego de absolutamente todo lo ocurrido, volviera a lo mismo de antes.</p><p>—¡Solo dime sí o no! —insistió su amiga.</p><p>—¡No! —le ordenó Yenny—. Creí que luego de lo de Francesca, tus padres y tu acercamiento a él ya no andabas con eso de buscarlo de esa forma.</p><p>—Es que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no lo veo él allí y yo aquí —le explicó la osa con nerviosismo—, eso me recuerda los viejos tiempos. Además que ni siquiera me importa esa golfa.</p><p>—¡Susan! —le recriminó su amiga.</p><p>—¿Qué? —insistió la osa—. ¿O me vas a decir que la prefieres a ella antes que a mí?</p><p>Yenny estaba por replicar, pero sintió que sería un caso perdido.</p><p>Mientras, el grupo de Jack se partía de la risa. El conejo no podía sentirse más liberado que en aquel momento. Al fin llegó un momento en que los problemas parecían no afectarles. Francesca tenía razón. Le estaba haciendo bien.</p><p>—¡Oh! Yo recuerdo ese comercial de Rippa en donde poco menos te querían tirar la lata por la pantalla —comentó Charlie aguantándose la risa—. Decía «Rippa, Rippa, Rippa».</p><p>Todo el grupo estalló de risa. Aquel comercial de gaseosa era emitido por todos los canales a cada rato hace cerca de diez años atrás.</p><p>—¡Y yo recuerdo a Rebecca! La muñeca que camina sola —agregó Francesca—. La sacaron del mercado porque estaba endemoniada o algo así.</p><p>—En realidad fue porque estaba fabricada con tolueno o algo así —le aclaró Jack antes de tragarse una cucharada cargada de helado de menta.</p><p>Los recuerdos afloraban con facilidad frente al tema de conversación escogido. Yenny rogaba en aquellos años por la muñeca, que era la moda hace unos ocho años. Para cuando se la regalaron en Navidad, una anciana amargada que tenían de vecina le contó la leyenda de la muñeca poseída. Por lo mismo jugó muy poco con ella, salvándola de la intoxicación masiva que hubo en aquel tiempo.</p><p>—Yo ansiaba tener una —comentó Francesca—, pero nunca me la compraron.</p><p>—¡De la que te salvaste! —intervino el mono—, a mi hermana se la compraron y casi se muere con esa cosa.</p><p>—A Yenny también le regalaron una —comentó Jack—. Le tuvo tanto miedo que apenas ni la tocó.</p><p>Las risotadas se volvieron a presentar sobre la mesa.</p><p>—¿Recuerdan el comercial de la mermelada Lucrecia? —de pronto comentó el lobo—. Ese que dice «mi mamá me da pastel con Lucrecia».</p><p>Las risas explotaron con aún más fuerza. A los clientes de las mesas vecinas les comenzaba a incomodar.</p><p>—Mi mamá me da pan con Lucrecia —secundó Charlie.</p><p>—Mi mamá me da brazo de reina con Lucrecia —terció Francesca.</p><p>—Mi mamá me da berlín con Lucrecia —agregó el mono.</p><p>—¿Quién le echa mermelada a los berlines? —cuestionó el labrador.</p><p>Las risas se extendieron de manera estridente. Los recuerdos de Jack lo trasladaron a aquella noche de invierno. La televisión era su única iluminación. El comercial se emitía con tanta frecuencia que parecía ser reproducido en bucle. La voz chillante de los dos gatitos de no más de cinco años que competían por cuantas cosas les daban sus madres con mermelada Lucrecia le atravesaba los oídos de manera hipnótica. Se encontraba junto con Yenny y Yuri en el living de su casa. Él era un pequeño conejito de tan solo ocho años. Su hermana mayor estaba a su lado en el sofá, con diez años recién cumplidos. Yuri recorría de un lado para el otro la habitación con apenas cuatro años.</p><p>—¿Quién rayos come berlines con mermelada? —cuestionó Jack un tanto hastiado por la trigésima tercera repetición del comercial.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¡Son ricos! —le recriminó Yenny lanzándole un cojín.</p><p>—¡Yo quiero mermelada con Lucrecia! —exclamó Yuri acercándose a sus hermanos.</p><p>—¡Ya vete a dormir! —se quejó Jack—. Es tarde para ti.</p><p>De inmediato escucharon la puerta de la calle abrirse, llamando la atención de los conejitos. Ese día estaban bajo el cuidado de los señores Marshall, una pareja anciana de ratones que vivían al frente de ellos. Era común que ellos vinieran a quedarse durante las tardes para recibirlos de la escuela. La señora Marshall era bastante cariñosa con Jimmy, quien en aquel tiempo apenas daba sus primeros pasos. El señor Marshall era un poco más apático, pero era muy bueno para evitar que Yuri se metiera en problemas.</p><p>—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —exclamó Yuri, siendo la primera en reaccionar mientras corría disparada hacia la entrada.</p><p>Jack y Yenny la siguieron de inmediato. A pocos pasos de la entrada se encontraron con sus padres. Yin venía con un vestido holgado color beige que le llegaba a los tobillos, bajo un chaleco color café crema y un grueso abrigo de polar oscuro. Yang venía con pantalones verde oscuro, un abrigo de cuero completamente abrochado, y una bufanda a rayas color verde y naranja. Antes de poder reaccionar, Yuri ya se encontraba abrazando a su madre. Un instante después Jack se sumó al abrazo de su madre mientras que Yenny abrazaba a su padre.</p><p>—¡Niños! —exclamó Yin presa de la sorpresa—. Creí que estaban durmiendo.</p><p>Yang acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su hija. Su pelaje era rebelde y solía encresparse a lo largo de toda su cabeza y brazos. Su madre lidiaba cuando podía para controlarlo. Más de una vez el pelo terminaba ganando y la pequeña terminaba pareciendo un cordero con largas orejas.</p><p>—¡Señores Chad! —una anciana ratona salía desde la cocina. Traía un delantal amarillo y se estaba secando las manos con un paño de cocina blanco con naranja—. ¡Qué gusto que hayan regresado!</p><p>—¿Cómo está Yanette? —preguntó Yuri mientras intentaba oír algo con sus orejas puestas sobre el vientre de su madre.</p><p>—¿Podemos hablar con ustedes un poco en la cocina? —preguntó Yang mirando a la ratona. El tono con que expresó aquellas palabras alertó a la anciana.</p><p>—Vayan al living —le pidió Yin a sus hijos—. En un rato más estaremos con ustedes.</p><p>—¿Está todo bien? —Jack se sorprendió a sí mismo haciendo aquella pregunta.</p><p>Yin se hincó en el suelo, a la altura de sus dos hijos mayores.</p><p>—Estará todo bien —respondió con una sonrisa fingida.</p><p>Luego de eso les regaló a sus tres hijos un enorme y largo abrazo. Un abrazo conciliador que escondía perfectamente sus verdaderas intenciones.</p><p>Los tres conejitos regresaron al living, mientras que en el televisor los gatitos se jactaban por trigésima cuarta vez de haber consumido mermelada Lucrecia.</p><p>Jack había notado la humedad en el pelaje del rostro de su madre. Le había quedado claro que había llorado. Eso le asustaba. Era su pilar fundamental que parecía desmoronarse. Si mamá lloraba, era porque estaba pasando algo demasiado malo. Algo de lo que ni siquiera ella podía defenderlo.</p><p>—¿Notaste eso? —le preguntó a Yenny apenas se vieron a solas en la habitación.</p><p>—Sí —respondió con preocupación.</p><p>—Debo ir a ver —el conejo se volteó rumbo a la salida.</p><p>—¡Oye espera! —exclamó Yenny intentando sujetarlo, cosa que no consiguió.</p><p>Con sigilo, el conejito se acercó rumbo a la cocina, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Su corazón latía rápidamente. El temor de lo que fuera que fuera a enfrentar se confrontaban con el temor de no saber qué estaba pasando. Cuando su valor se agotó, dejando la puerta abierta solo un par de centímetros, apareció Yenny. Su presencia lo motivó a abrir lo suficiente la puerta como para poder mirar a través de la abertura.</p><p>—Ayudándolos a sentir con el dolor —se le oyó decir al señor Marshall.</p><p>Yin se encontraba sentada sollozando sobre los hombros de la señora Marshall, quien la recibía en un apretado abrazo desde un asiento contiguo. Yang se encontraba de pie junto a su esposa, acariciándole suavemente la espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba cubrirse el rostro. No podía ocultar su sollozo igual de intenso que el de su esposa. El señor Marshall se encontraba junto a él, regalándole esporádicas palmadas en el hombro.</p><p>—Ya, ya, tranquila —le decía la señora Marshall a Yin en un tono bastante dulce—. Sé que es una pérdida terrible, pero ya va a pasar, te lo aseguro.</p><p>Los chicos quedaron impresionados ante aquella escena. Rápidamente terminaron mirándose mutuamente, absortos, sin ideas, con temor.</p><p>En eso la puerta frente a ellos se abrió, y los recibió un señor Marshall en gloria y majestad. Los chicos retrocedieron al volcar su mirada hacia sus padres. Se les veía con los ojos enrojecidos, el pelaje descuidado y el rostro húmedo.</p><p>—Niños, vengan aquí —les pidió Yin con voz temblorosa.</p><p>En un principio los chicos temían obedecer. El señor Marshall se hizo a un lado, dejándoles el camino libre. Yin se puso de pie, y lentamente se acercaba hacia sus hijos seguida de Yang. Ante esto, los chicos decidieron obedecer, y acercarse a paso torpe. Cuando por fin los tuvo frente a frente, Yin se arrodilló frente a ellos, teniendo su rostro a la altura del de ellos. Los atrapó en un abrazo. Jack pudo sentir la humedad en sus mejillas, y los sollozos desgastados.</p><p>—Mamá. ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Yenny asustada.</p><p>Los sollozos no dejaban hablar a la coneja. Intentaba pronunciar algo, pero sin resultado. Yang se arrodilló a su lado, sumándose al abrazo familiar. Los señores Marshall se instalaron de pie en un rincón de la cocina, observando aquella escena con pesar.</p><p>—Yanette —logró pronunciar Yin—, Yanette no va a nacer.</p><p>Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, el abrazo se volvió más apretado y su llanto se volvió incontrolable. Terminó llorando en los hombros de Yang, quien tampoco podía aguantar sus lágrimas.</p><p>A Jack le costó mucho tiempo dimensionar aquellas palabras. Sabía que venía una nueva hermanita en camino. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que la familia creciera cada cierto tiempo. Le alegraba compartir con cada vez más gente en su hogar. Que de repente le dijeran que esa hermanita no iba a nacer, no le cuadraba en un principio. Que dejaran de llegar más hermanos también le descolocó. Tuvieron que pasar cuatro años para que todas las piezas terminaran cuadrando en un solo rompecabezas.</p><p>—Mi mamá me da asado con Lucrecia —bromeó Charlie.</p><p>A Jack le pareció eterno aquel instante. Al parecer no se había perdido de mucho sobre la mesa. Los chicos seguían riendo felices, olvidando cualquier preocupación.</p><p>—¿Se acuerdan cuando terminaban con una guerra de comida? —comentó el lobo.</p><p>—¡Ese era otro comercial! —le corrigió Francesca.</p><p>De pronto Jack se vio poniéndose de pie y agarrando su mochila.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Charlie.</p><p>—Lo siento, debo irme —se disculpó torpemente—. Olvidé que me habían mandado a limpiar la casa en mi casa, y me van a matar si no termino antes que lleguen mis padres.</p><p>Antes que cualquiera pudiera alegar, el conejo ya se había alejado un par de metros del local.</p><p>—¡Mira! ¡Ahí va! —le avisó Susan a su amiga de un codazo. Yenny pudo ver cómo Jack se iba corriendo del lugar—. ¡Es mi oportunidad! —agregó la osa.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —le recriminó a su amiga en voz baja, pero Susan ya se había puesto de pie.</p><p>En breve, la osa iba tras la siga del conejo.</p><p>Yenny quedó preocupada. Tenía deseos de llamar a su hermano para descubrir qué le estaba pasando. Por lo menos intentar mensajearlo. Lamentablemente, si lo hacía, él descubriría que lo estaba espiando, y terminaría por molestarse.</p><p>Jack corrió sin tener los pensamientos claros. Una aprehensión se aferró en su pecho. Su madre nuevamente estaba embarazada. La posibilidad de perder nuevamente a un hermanito era clara.</p><p>No quería repetir lo mismo de nuevo.</p><p>Sus pies lo llevaron al edificio en donde trabajaba su madre. A pesar que solo un par de veces había estado en su oficina, conocía el camino de memoria. Mientras recorría el lugar, varias personas se volteaban a observarlo. No era común ver a un escolar recorriendo aquellos pasillos.</p><p>Al conejo le dio un vuelco en el corazón al llegar frente a la puerta que versaba el nombre de su madre. A través de su ventana podía apreciar que las luces se hallaban apagadas. Él esperaba no encontrarse a su madre allí. Ella acostumbraba pasar fuera de allí, en cortes, o trabajos en terreno. Sin embargo, era infaltable la presencia de Myriam. Su fiel asistente siempre se encontraba atrincherada tras el escritorio de la antesala. Pretendía simplemente preguntarle por su madre, y regresar a casa con cierta tranquilidad. Lamentablemente, no pudo hacerlo.</p><p>—¡Mamá! —golpeó inútilmente la puerta. Era evidente que el lugar se encontraba vacío.</p><p>La desesperación estaba haciendo nido sobre su cabeza poco a poco, hasta que fue desinflada por una voz que oyó a su espalda.</p><p>—Con que aquí trabaja Yin Chad, ¿eh?</p><p>El conejo se volteó, y encontró a un sujeto extraño. Era un felino con largos bigotes blancos. Tenía el pelaje de un guepardo, con manchas y todo, pero el hocico le parecía ser más bien de una pantera, con colmillos de un tigre dientes de sable. Las orejas parecían ser de leopardo y la mirada de un puma. Vestía un traje formal completamente blanco. Desde los zapatos de charol, hasta la camisa y la corbata. Incluso el sombrero. Todo era de un blanco impoluto.</p><p>—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Jack.</p><p>—Permíteme presentarme —respondió el felino quitándose el sombrero con una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Pablo Schneider.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Es un niño!</p><p>—¡No! ¡Es una niña!</p><p>—¡Te digo que va a ser un niño! ¡Es la naturaleza!</p><p>—¡Por lo mismo! Si es una niña, seremos tres y tres.</p><p>—¡La última fue niña! ¡Ahora toca niño!</p><p>—¡El último fue Jimmy!</p><p>—¡No! ¡Fue Yanette! Siempre ha sido así. Niño, niña, niño.</p><p>—¡Antes de ti fue Jack y él no es una niña!</p><p>—¡Ya basta!</p><p>Yenny se encontraba ayudando a Jimmy en su tarea de matemáticas cuando oyó la discusión entre Yuri y Jacob desde el pasillo. Ambos se encontraban en el segundo piso y bajaron las escaleras discutiendo por el sexo de su nuevo hermanito. Llevaban tal griterío que ella decidió intervenir.</p><p>—¡Dile Yenny! ¡Nuestra futura hermanita es una niña! —exclamó Yuri apuntando a su hermano.</p><p>—¡No! ¡Te digo que es un niño! —replicó Jacob regalándole una mirada molesta.</p><p>—¡Basta! —exclamó nuevamente Yenny cruzándose de brazos—. Aún es muy pronto para saberlo. Tienen que esperar a lo que nos diga mamá.</p><p>—¡Pero te apuesto que es un niño! —insistió Jacob.</p><p>—A que no te gustaría que fuera una niña, ¿eh? —insistió Yuri mirando a su hermana.</p><p>—¡Oye sí! ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? Un niño. ¿No? —agregó Jacob con intriga.</p><p>Yenny quedó en silencio con la boca abierta sin saber qué responder. Habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente que se había olvidado preguntarse a sí misma qué quería que fuera su hermanito. Recordó aquellas viejas discusiones que tenía con Jack sobre el tema cuando iba a nacer Yuri, Jimmy y Yanette. Habían pasado tantos años y tragedias, que terminó por conformarse con que el bebé naciera sin problemas, sin importarle mayormente el sexo.</p><p>—La verdad, no lo había pensado —respondió con inseguridad repasando su mirada por cada uno de sus hermanos.</p><p>—Yo quisiera que fuera un niño —Jimmy se sumó a la conversación—. Quiero enseñarle a jugar Monstruos y Dragones.</p><p>—¡Pero si yo se jugar Monstruos y Dragones! —insistió Yuri.</p><p>—¡Tú haces trampa! —exclamó Jimmy apuntando a su hermana.</p><p>—¡Es verdad! —agregó Jacob volteándose hacia la conejita.</p><p>Yenny estaba por intervenir cuando la puerta abriéndose lo hizo por ella. Los cuatro conejos se voltearon y vieron entrar a Jack. El conejo entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí con despreocupación. Silbaba una tonada de rock suave. Traía su mochila gris colgando desde un hombro. Al mirar al frente, se topó con los cuatro pares de ojos, que lo congelaron al instante.</p><p>—¡Jack! ¿Dónde estuviste? —se le salió a Yenny.</p><p>La verdad la chica se había preocupado por Jack desde que lo vio salir de esa forma de la heladería. Mientras estaba ayudando a Jimmy en la cocina, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar a Francesca. Sin duda ella sabría qué le estaba pasando a su hermano, y de paso podría pedirle que no le dijera nada a él. Había sacado su teléfono para la hazaña cuando oyó los gritos de sus hermanos menores.</p><p>—Ho-hola —tartamudeó inseguro. Consideraba extraño ser recibido de esa forma por todos sus hermanos—, no saben con quién me acabo de encontrar —agregó con más seguridad.</p><p>El silencio fue la invitación para continuar.</p><p>—Era un señor bastante interesante y algo raro —Jack se acercó a sus hermanos—. Era amable, educado como de esos caballeros del siglo pasado, una cara extraña, pero bastante entretenido. Simplemente se me pasó volando el rato con él. ¡Ah! Y estaba vestido completamente de blanco, con terno y todo.</p><p>—¿Es Bombo Fica? —cuestionó Yuri arqueando una ceja.</p><p>—Se llamaba Pablo Schneider y dice que era compañero de mamá durante sus primeros años de universidad —comentó Jack—. Luego él se cambió de estado y de universidad. Me lo encontré hace un rato en la oficina de mamá.</p><p>Para Yenny era inevitable asociar la descripción de Jack con el sujeto que se apareció en su sueño durante su coma. Era un recuerdo que la molestaba como una mosca que pretendía conquistar su nariz. Tras la mención del nombre, el golpe dio en el clavo. La mosca plantó su bandera en la cima. Aunque no tenía sentido, la idea sobre que aquel guía fuera más real que sus sueños, cobró fuerza en su mente.</p><p>—¿Estuviste en la oficina de mamá? —preguntó Jacob.</p><p>—Casi —contestó Jack—. Ella no estaba en su oficina, ni tampoco Myriam. Él se apareció afuera y nos quedamos conversando hasta que se apareció Susan.</p><p>—¿Y dónde está mamá? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>—Debe estar en alguna parte por cosas de su trabajo —respondió el conejo encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Es raro que la señorita Myriam no se encuentre en la oficina. Ella siempre está allí —observó Jacob alzando una ceja.</p><p>—¿No sería eso peligroso para el bebé que viene en camino? —agregó Yuri con cierta preocupación.</p><p>—Intenté llamarla, pero nadie contestó —respondió Jack mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras—. Supongo que debe estar ocupada —agregó intentando bajar el nivel de preocupación de sus hermanos, aunque en el fondo pretendía reducir su propia preocupación.</p><p>—¿Qué especie era ese tal Pablo? —Yenny lanzó la pregunta a Jack, dejándolo con unos cuatro escalones recorridos.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió el conejo volteándose hacia su hermana—, solo sé que era un felino, pero tenía una mezcla de cosas en su cara que me confundieron. Solo digamos que era un felino de alguna clase.</p><p>A la coneja se le cortó la respiración tras la respuesta. Mientras, Jack prosiguió su camino ignorante de sus emociones. ¿Será él? ¿Realmente era él? El mismo pesar tras aquel sueño la volvió a abrazar. Fue como volver a vivir la pesadilla. Le tomó un buen rato regresar los pies a la tierra. Le tomó un largo y notorio instante desinflar sus temores, sus pesares, sus miedos. No era posible que ese tal Pablo fuera el mismo que el de sus pesadillas. ¿O no? Coincidían en su extraña especie, en el nombre, en la tenida. ¿Coincidencia? Era una respuesta demasiado vaga, pero debía aceptarla si no quería volver al infierno de antaño.</p><p>—¡Yenny! —un remezón la trajo de vuelta al presente. Al voltearse a un costado, pudo ver a Yuri.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la pequeña sujetándola del brazo. Su semblante preocupado la alertó sobre lo nada sutil que había sido.</p><p>—Sí, sí, estoy bien —respondió acariciándole la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa fingida—. ¿Vamos? Tengo que ayudar a Jimmy con su tarea —agregó.</p><p>Ella se destinó a dirigirse rumbo a la cocina siendo seguida por sus hermanos.</p><p>—¿Acaso conoces a ese tal Pablo? —preguntó Jacob de improviso siguiéndola un par de pasos detrás de ella.</p><p>—¿Yo? Lo dudo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió Yenny entrando a la cocina. Sus orejas repentinamente erguidas y su velocidad al responder llamaron la atención del conejo.</p><p>—No, por nada —contestó Jacob.</p><p>Jimmy, quien iba delante de él, se volteó a observarlo. Él ya intuía que algo pasaba.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en el hospital, el miedo y la exaltación eran cosa del pasado. Las horas habían transcurrido. El día estaba pasando. Myriam recorría los pasillos del lugar con nerviosismo. Se cruzaba de brazos y se comía las uñas con la cabeza gacha. Intentaba comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Cada intento era infructuoso. Sabía que la señora Chad y su esposo estaban internados. Por fortuna, el caso de Yin resultó ser más favorable. No pasó más allá de un susto debido al estrés. A pesar de ello, el doctor la obligó a quedarse en cama puesto que sospechaba de algo extraño que decidió investigar. Hasta el momento aún no había resultados de exámenes. El caso de su esposo no era tan favorable. Se encontraba inconsciente en urgencias con un daño cerebral que los doctores se encontraban investigando. Solo sabía que el señor Carl estaba con él.</p><p>Ella por su parte, se quedó acompañando a la señora Yanette. Ella replicó durante todo el día que los señores Chad eran hermanos. Incluso le contó la historia sobre cómo los perdió y cómo esperaba reencontrarse con ellos. Esto era lo que más martilleaba su cabeza. Para la ratona, los señores Chad eran esposos desde que los conoció hace unos diez años. Intentaba aferrarse a sus recuerdos que amenazan con terminar en el tacho de la basura ante la nueva teoría impuesta por su nueva amiga. Nunca la había visto tan molesta, aleteando contra la frustración de no poder moverse a libertad. En ese momento estaba siendo revisada por el personal médico, analizando la posibilidad de adelantar su alta médica. Quería moverse para buscar respuestas. Exigía respuestas. Necesitaba respuestas.</p><p>—Señorita Hibbert.</p><p>A la ratona se le paralizó el corazón. De pronto, sintió que alguien la rodeaba. Fue tan repentina esa sensación que el terror se apoderó de ella. La voz le confirmó que el peligro era real y no tan solo parte de su imaginación. Al mirar hacia los costados, pudo comprobar la causa de todo. Lucio se encontraba a su lado. La observaba con la mirada fija y una amplia sonrisa. Sus colmillos filosos parecían brillar. Había pasado su brazo por detrás del cuello de la ratona hasta sujetarla del hombro opuesto. La tenía firmemente sujeta, impidiéndole dar siquiera un paso más. El miedo no la abandonó, cambió de forma.</p><p>—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó en el mismo tono grave.</p><p>—¿Q-q-que n-n-ne-ne-necesita? —balbuceó intentando esconder torpemente su temor. No era algo sobrenatural, pero era alguien que sabía infundir el miedo.</p><p>—¡Oh! No se preocupe, solo quería saber cómo se encuentra la señora Yanette —respondió el león con una tranquilidad que le ponía los pelos de punta a su presa.</p><p>—E-e-ella e-e-es-está b-b-bi-bien —tartamudeó. No podía controlar sus temblores. Sentía por momentos que aquel sería el final de su vida.</p><p>—¡Qué bien! —exclamó el felino con una falsa alegría mientras se disponía a avanzar sin soltar a su presa—. Me tenía muy preocupado, especialmente por lo que le dijo a Yin. ¿Viste sus caras?</p><p>—S-s-s-s-sí-sí —tartamudeó. El miedo no la dejaba pensar bien. Miraba hacia todos lados en busca de ayuda. El pasillo estaba vacío.</p><p>—La verdad me preocupa mucho eso de que pregone que ella y su esposo son… bueno, me entiendes —agregó el león pasando uno de sus dedos por debajo del mentón de la ratona. Esto la obligó a ver a su victimario directo a los ojos. Su garra afilada pasó rozando su piel.</p><p>—Ella al parecer no entiende la delicadeza de esta situación —prosiguió acercando su rostro al de ella—. Me preocupa que ella entregue dicha ¡Ejem! Información a manos equivocadas.</p><p>Las pupilas de la ratona se encogieron hasta volverse un par de simples puntos. Casi podía sentir que sus colmillos empezarían a desgarrarla comenzando por su cara.</p><p>—Le quiero pedir un favor —susurró Lucio.</p><p>Repentinamente, el león alejó su rostro y comenzaron a caminar más rápido. Él caminaba erguido frente al pasillo mientras sujetaba con firmeza a la ratona. Ella pudo ver que una enfermera se acercaba empujando un carrito lleno de implementos quirúrgicos usados. El león le sonrió con premura mientras presionaba con fuerza el hombro de la ratona. Myriam en cambio, la observó con palidez. La enfermera pasó por el lado de ambos en dirección contraria. Parecía como si ni siquiera hubiera notado la presencia de ambos.</p><p>Apenas el león notó con su audición que la enfermera se encontraba lejos de ambos, regresó a su negociación. El terror había regresado al corazón latente de la ratona, especialmente luego de sentir una punzada de su garra justo debajo de su garganta.</p><p>—Quiero que usted vigile a esa señora —susurró lenta y amenazantemente—. Si ella termina entregando a sus hijos a la policía o hace algo estúpido, usted terminará entregando su sangre al piso.</p><p>El pinchazo en la garganta se hizo más fuerte mientras tragaba saliva.</p><p>—¿Está claro? —preguntó manteniendo su tono amenazante.</p><p>—S-s-s-sí-sí-sí —tartamudeó al borde del desmayo.</p><p>El león le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción.</p><p>Yin se sentía similar a Yanette. El peligro había pasado. Aunque existía cierta preocupación planteada por su médico, los dolores habían cesado. Su mente estaba ocupada por Yang, de quién no tenía mucha información. Carl la había acompañado hasta que se aseguró de que ella no corría peligro. Fue ahí como aceptó ir a ver a Yang y entregarle información apenas pudiera. Habían pasado cuatro horas y la incertidumbre la estaba matando. A pesar de la insistencia del doctor de guardar cama, ella se paseaba dentro de su habitación. Necesitaba calmar los nervios de alguna forma. Le molestaba que esa cucaracha simplemente se hubiera ido. Aunque su preocupación por esa anciana que aparentemente sabía su gran secreto persistía, la vida de Yang era más importante. ¿Qué rayos seguía haciendo entre esas cuatro paredes? Ya se sentía bien, podía caminar. No podía seguir allí haciendo nada.</p><p>Era hora de recorrer el hospital.</p><p>Su intuición no le falló. Fue la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Un par de consultas le bastaron para dar con la habitación de su esposo. Afuera pudo ver a Sara, esperando junto a una silla que había sacado del interior.</p><p>—¡Yin! —exclamó la cierva con sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Mi esposo está aquí? —preguntó la coneja con premura.</p><p>—Sí —respondió Sara—. Carl lo está tratando.</p><p>—¿Carl? —preguntó extrañada—. ¿Está dentro?</p><p>—Sí —respondió la cierva mientras afirmaba con la cabeza—. Lleva como unas cuatro horas adentro.</p><p>—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó la coneja frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—No estoy muy segura —respondió Sara—. Entró allí, hizo un par de hechizos raros y se quedó ahí flotando por horas.</p><p>La coneja estaba decidida a entrar, pero Sara la retuvo. Pidiéndole silencio con el índice sobre sus labios, la cierva la invitó a pasar abriendo lentamente la puerta. Allí pudo verlos. Yang se encontraba conectado a varios aparatos que lo mantenían con vida mientras entregaban diversas luces y pitidos. A un par de metros estaba Carl. Parecía concentrado mientras flotaba en posición de loto. Su mirada tranquila le hacía pensar a Yin que le estaba tomando el pelo a todo el mundo mientras se echaba una buena siesta. El lugar se hallaba pesadamente silencioso a pesar de las máquinas. Sin perturbar dicho silencio, la coneja se acercó lentamente hacia su pareja. Parecía dormitar sobre la cama. Sara se quedó en la entrada. Paseaba su mirada entre la cucaracha y los conejos, expectante ante lo que pudiera suceder.</p><p>Yin no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Dormitaba tan tranquilamente que la llenó de emoción. Las preocupaciones habían quedado en una dimensión espiritual distante, carcomidas ante una realidad que ya no le pertenecía. Pocas veces podía verlo así. Se veía tan jovial, tan libre, tan tierno. Era una tranquilidad imperturbable. Ella le acarició el rostro, pasando su mano por el mentón. Su pelaje se notaba un tanto áspero, tal y como toda la vida ha sido. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a peinarle su cabeza. Su pelaje rebelde siempre le opuso resistencia y esta vez no era la excepción. No se había dado cuenta que le acababa de contagiar la sonrisa. Quería abrazarlo. Quería acurrucarlo. La paz los había envuelto. De pronto, acercó su rostro al de él. Ella no se daba cuenta. Simplemente se estaba perdiendo en él, en sus recuerdos. En aquellas escasas ocasiones en que su rostro le entregaba tanta paz. Él era su mundo. Él era su vida. Sus labios rozaron los de él. El momento fue sellado con un beso cargado de suavidad. Fue un beso cargado de dulzura, cargado de emoción, cargado de amor.</p><p>Sus labios no eran inertes. Sus labios le estaban siguiendo el juego. La calidez se hacía presente. Antes que ella siquiera sospechara algo, sintió cómo una mano la presionaba desde la nuca para evitar soltar el beso. Las lenguas se sumaron al beso mientras una segunda mano la sujetaba de la cintura. Simplemente se dejó llevar por aquel momento mágico. Era el éxtasis, la felicidad. El Edén en la tierra. El contraste entre lo ocurrido aquella mañana y lo que estaba viviendo en aquel segundo era inmenso. Agradecía al tiempo que avanzaba, la alejaba del pasado, y la invitaba al presente más maravilloso que pudiera imaginar.</p><p>Tuvo que llegar aquella idea dispuesta a pinchar aquel idílico momento. Una idea que picoteó la mente de la coneja, indicándole que había algo raro en todo esto. Algo raro que debía descubrir si quería continuar con su vida en paz. Alejó sus labios pese al agarre. Pudo verlo, completamente despierto, y con una sonrisa amplia.</p><p>—Hola Yin —la saludó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¡Yang! —exclamó ella abrazándolo con euforia.</p><p>Él le respondió el abrazo con más suavidad. Se sentía débil, pero no le importaba sentir el peso del cuerpo de su esposa sobre el suyo. Le ayudaba a convencerse de que no estaba solo. Atrás habían quedado sus pesares. Se sentía demasiado bien, liberado de toda cadena. Se sentía de regreso.</p><p>—Sospechaba que usted había venido hasta acá —el doctor se apareció en la habitación junto con sus inseparables apuntes. Sara se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.</p><p>Ambos conejos se sorprendieron al oír la voz del médico. Recién en aquel instante se rompió la complicidad al percatarse que no se encontraban solos en la habitación.</p><p>—¡Doctor! —exclamó Yin al verlo.</p><p>—Acabo de recibir los resultados de sus análisis, y descubrimos la causa de todos sus malestares —respondió el médico sin inmutarse de la situación presenciada.</p><p>—¿Cuáles resultados? —preguntó Yang perdido.</p><p>El doctor sonrió y prosiguió:</p><p>—¡Señor Chad! Veo que ya despertó. Justo a tiempo para recibir las noticias.</p><p>Ambos conejos se miraron entre sí, y posteriormente voltearon su vista al médico.</p><p>—Bien, lo que pasa es que el embarazo de su esposa ha tenido ciertas dificultades —prosiguió—. La razón es porque ella está esperando gemelos.</p><p>El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente en la habitación. El rostro de impresión de Yin y Yang era digno de un retrato. El doctor esperaba esto. Tras un breve carraspeo, decidió finalizar la noticia.</p><p>—En estricto rigor son mellizos. Es un niño y una niña.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la pareja al unísono.</p><p>—Pues, es eso —respondió el médico encogiéndose de hombros—. Esta vez deberá cuidarse en serio, señora Chad. Por su historial médico, sus embarazos son de cuidado y es la primera vez que lleva un embarazo múltiple —agregó regresando a sus notas.</p><p>La pareja no daba crédito a aquellas palabras. «Gemelos». Iban a tener gemelos. Un niño y una niña. Igual que ellos. Instintivamente, Yin colocó su palma sobre su vientre. Instintivamente, Yang la imitó y terminó con su mano sobre la de ella.</p><p>—Doctor, yo… —balbuceó Yin.</p><p>—No se preocupe —respondió el médico regalándole una sonrisa—. Con un buen cuidado, tendrá una pareja de pequeños conejitos fuertes y sanos.</p><p>Era inevitable no regresar al silencio. La impresión se hizo evidente en la pareja. Las palabras volaron de sus cabezas, dejándolos en un vacío sordo. La historia se volvía a repetir.</p><p>—Bueno, pero, ¿usted sabe algo sobre lo ocurrido con Yang? —intervino Sara.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Gracias por recordármelo! —respondió el doctor regresando a sus notas.</p><p>Aquella revisión agregó más tiempo al silencio de la pareja, quienes no sabían cómo reaccionar. Se miraban aterrados, temiendo que el destino que ellos habían vivido se repitiera en su descendencia. ¿Era una verdadera razón para asustarse? ¿Cuántas parejas de gemelos se enamoran? ¿Qué tal si ellos tienen una vida diferente, más normal? ¿Era malo lo que habían hecho? ¿Era malo lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Era una especie de castigo del destino? ¿O todo era una estúpida burla?</p><p>Carl los observaba desde el suelo. Tras finalizar su operación, cayó sentado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Aquel hechizo lo había desgastado más de la cuenta. A pesar de todo, había seguido la conversación. Había escuchado las noticias del médico. Estaba viendo la reacción de la pareja. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía lo que en ellos se albergaba tras el intricado juego del destino. Lo peor de todo, es que no todo había sido revelado. Había descubierto algo, algo que ni siquiera él era capaz de creer. Era un pequeño, diminuto detalle, que terminó por condenarlo a la culpa eterna. No caía en la desesperación por el simple hecho de que tenía demasiado que procesar. Se encontraba atontado con tanta cosa, sumado a un dolor de cabeza que lo mareaba.</p><p>—No tenemos ni la menor idea —concluyó el doctor regresando su vista a Sara, para luego voltearse hacia los conejos.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó Sara molesta.</p><p>—Lo que pasa es que nuestros análisis indicaron que su problema no tiene un origen médico —explicó—, es por eso que acepté que el señor Garamond lo revisara. Él acreditó tener conocimientos en magia sanadora y poderes mentales. Solo él puede entregarles un diagnóstico preciso.</p><p>Solo en aquel momento todos los presentes se percataron de la presencia de la cucaracha. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobándose diversas partes de la cabeza. El aquel preciso momento se sobaba la frente con su pulgar e índice derecho. Intentaba evitar mirar las fuentes de luz para evitar empeorar la migraña. Tras su mención, se vio en la obligación de mirar a los gemelos. Los pudo ver con la mirada fija, cubierta por una enorme interrogación.</p><p>—Sí, sí —musitó intentando ponerse de pie.</p><p>Apenas colocó sus dos pies en el suelo, un mareo lo empujó hacia un costado. Gracias a que el doctor logró atraparlo, pudo evitar caer al suelo.</p><p>—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó con preocupación.</p><p>—Me duele… la cabeza —balbuceó sin muchas fuerzas.</p><p>—Supongo que tendrá que darnos explicaciones más tarde —respondió el doctor—. Tendrá que quedarse aquí por esta noche. Y ustedes dos también —agregó mirando a los conejos.</p><p>—No puedo —replicó Yin—. Tengo cinco hijos en casa.</p><p>—No se preocupe —respondió el doctor—. Dimos de alta a la señorita Swart. Ella insistió en querer hacerse cargo de sus hijos. Se fue hace unas horas junto con la señorita Myriam Hibbert. Ella indicó que era de gran confianza de la familia, ¿no es así?</p><p>El apellido. Aquel maldito apellido. Venido desde el infierno con el único propósito de arrastrarla de vuelta. Primero era Lina, ahora esa vieja loca…</p><p>—¿Qué tiene que ver Lina en todo esto? —cuestionó Yang intentando sentarse sobre la cama. Su debilidad se lo impidió.</p><p>—No, según los papeles, su nombre es Yanette Swart —aclaró el doctor revisando sus apuntes.</p><p>—¿Yanette? —cuestionó Yang arqueando una ceja.</p><p>Aquella información comprobó las sospechas de Yin.</p><p>Efectivamente, era esa vieja loca.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Yo voy!</p><p>Los hermanos Chad estaban instalándose para cenar en la cocina cuando oyeron el timbre de la casa. Los soles se habían despedido, y tan solo quedaba un poco de claridad en el cielo, obligando a nuestros protagonistas a encender la luz. Esperaban que en cualquier momento llegaran sus padres, aunque todos apostaban a que papá llegaría primero.</p><p>Antes que cualquiera alcanzara a procesar el significado del sonido del timbre, Yuri se ofreció a revisar poniéndose de pie. A más de alguno se le pasó por la cabeza que podría tratarse de alguno de sus padres. Pronto, concluirían que sus padres traen llaves, por lo que no tendría sentido que tocaran el timbre.</p><p>-¿Quién es usted?</p><p>Tras abrir la puerta, Yuri se encontró con alguien a quien no había visto en su vida. Era una anciana coneja, alta y de pelaje morado, similar al de Yenny. Sus arrugas surcaban sobre el pelaje, y sus canas sobre sus gruesas cejas delataban su edad. Salvo por su mirada azul, para Yuri sería la versión del futuro de Yenny. Traía vendas en su antebrazo izquierdo y que no alcanzaba a cubrir su vestido de tela color pastel.</p><p>-Mi nombre es Yanette Swart, y vengo a hablar con ustedes –se presentó con autoridad.</p><p>Yuri la inspeccionó de arriba abajo con una ceja arqueada. Intentaba escanear cada detalle de su ser con solo su mirada. La anciana frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la pequeña.</p><p>-¿Esta es la casa de la familia Chad? –preguntó con un tono serio.</p><p>-¡Yuri! ¿Quién es? –se escuchó la voz de Yenny desde el interior.</p><p>Yuri continuaba con su inspección a pesar de la molestia de la anciana, cuando Myriam apareció desde detrás de Yanette.</p><p>-Yuri, querida –le dijo con suavidad-, necesitamos hablar contigo y tus hermanos. ¿Podemos pasar?</p><p>-¡Señorita Myriam! ¡Qué sorpresa poder encontrarla aquí! –exclamó Yuri con una sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado dejando pasar a las invitadas.</p><p>Mientras la anciana y la ratona ingresaban al hogar, pudieron ver asomarse a Yenny y Jacob desde la entrada de la cocina.</p><p>-¿Señorita Myriam? –preguntó Yenny al verla. Aquella pregunta llamó la atención del resto de sus hermanos.</p><p>-Yenny –respondió la ratona acercándose a la chica-, tenemos que hablar con ustedes. ¿Podemos reunirnos en el living?</p><p>La coneja le dio una mirada a la anciana. Yanette se encontraba observando cada rincón de la casa expuesto a su vista. Su mirada despectiva le regaló una primera impresión desconfiada.</p><p>-¿Quién es ella? –le preguntó Yenny a Myriam.</p><p>-Se llama Yanette Swart –respondió Yuri apuntando con su índice derecho a la anciana-. ¿No es curioso?</p><p>-¿Qué pasó con mamá? –se adelantó Jack. Él se había acercado a Yenny seguido por Jacob y Jimmy.</p><p>-Necesitamos hablar sobre eso –respondió Myriam-. ¿Podemos ir al living? –le pidió a los conejos.</p><p>La curiosidad, la incertidumbre y el temor atraparon a los hermanos Chad. Myriam invitó a la anciana al living, seguida por el resto de la familia. Le pidió a los chicos a que tomaran asiento en dicha habitación. Ella, junto con Yanette, quedó al frente de ellos, preparadas para exponer su causa. Los cinco se acomodaron en el sofá frente a ellas. Se miraban entre ellos, a las invitadas, al entorno. Las ideas sobre nuevas malas noticias hicieron eco en sus mentes. No sería la primera vez, ni mucho menos la última vez, que la vida les regalaba un nuevo coletazo. Por lo menos, estaban los cinco juntos. Lo que fuera, debían enfrentarlo juntos.</p><p>Yanette ingresó al living sin perder detalle de vista. Pudo observar los retratos familiares, que le regalaron un adelanto a lo que llegaba a intuir. Observó a los cinco conejos instalarse frente a ellas, y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Un aire de familiaridad los envolvía. Al menos todos eran conejos coloridos de orejas flotantes. Una herencia que se había esparcido desde su madre, doña Dorotea Swart, hasta sus propios… ¿nietos? ¿Esos chicos eran sus… nietos? Había estado perdida por treinta y cuatro años. El tiempo pasa, el tiempo vuela. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que todos compartían la mirada de Yo. Una herencia particular que los cinco habían recibido. Sentía como el panda la observaba a través de ellos desde donde quisiera que estuviera, en espectáculo estrambótico y bizarro.</p><p>-Bien, muchas gracias por estar aquí –comenzó a hablar Myriam juntando sus manos. Se le notaba el nerviosismo en su mirada que intercambiaba entre su acompañante y los chicos-. Señora Yanette, ellos son los hijos de Yin y Yang: Jack, Yuri, Jacob, Jimmy y Yenny –continuó presentando a los chicos de izquierda a derecha-. Chicos, ella es Yanette Swart, ella es…</p><p>La ratona se detuvo y se volteó a ver a la anciana. No fue capaz de continuar. Aún no se convencía de las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. Sentía que pronunciarlas sin convencerse era mentirles. Yanette le regresó la mirada. Se molestó al percatarse que su discurso quedó cortado de esa manera. Regresó su mirada a los chicos, dispuesta a proseguir. Cinco pares de ojos lilas le devolvieron la mirada.</p><p>-Disculpe señora –intervino Yuri poco menos que al lado de ella. Su repentino movimiento logró sacarle un susto-. ¿Usted conoce a Lina Swart?</p><p>-¿Qué? –balbuceó retrocediendo.</p><p>-Que si conoce a Lina Swart –repitió Yuri-. ¿Ustedes son parientes o solo es una coincidencia de apellido?</p><p>-No sé quién es ella –contestó regresando a su postura original-. ¡Ahora regresa a tu asiento! –le ordenó apuntando al sofá. El tono arisco alertó a los hermanos mayores.</p><p>-Era la psicóloga escolar –respondió Yuri con una sonrisa ingenua-. Era una persona muy amable, pero que desde hace mucho que no vemos…</p><p>-No me interesa quién es ella –la interrumpió Yanette molesta-. ¡Ahora vuelve a tu sitio! –repitió con firmeza.</p><p>Yuri estaba a punto de replicar cuando Jacob la interrumpió.</p><p>-¿Y quién es usted? –le preguntó a la anciana.</p><p>Yanette miró al conejo rubio y suspiró. Su mirada penetrante empujó al conejo a arrepentirse de formular aquella pregunta.</p><p>-Mi nombre es Yanette Swart, y al parecer, soy la abuela de ustedes –contestó.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! –se adelantó Jack en contestar.</p><p>Las miradas sorpresivas no se hicieron esperar. El mutismo acompañó al resto de los hermanos. Yenny quedó pasmada con la boca abierta, similar a Jack. Jacob arqueó ambas cejas, quedando enterrado en su asiento. Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron más que nunca. Yuri abrió sus ojos y boca exageradamente ante la sorpresa, mirando hacia arriba al nuevo miembro de su familia.</p><p>-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Yenny intentando destrabar su impresión.</p><p>Myriam intercambiaba su mirada entre Yenny y Yanette, esperando a que algo ocurriera e intervenir si el resultado apuntaba a no ser satisfactorio.</p><p>-Según Myriam, ustedes son hijos de Yin y Yang Chad, ¿es eso cierto? –preguntó Yanette con dureza en su voz.</p><p>-Sí, lo somos –contestó Yenny adoptando el mismo tono. La postura de aquella anciana no le causaba una buena espina.</p><p>-¿Están seguro? –insistió la anciana.</p><p>-Totalmente –contestó Yenny.</p><p>-¿Los cinco?</p><p>-¡Haber! No entiendo –intervino Jack con impaciencia-. ¿Cómo es eso de que usted es nuestra abuela? ¿De dónde salió usted en primer lugar?</p><p>El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Yanette se sentía obligada a dar el siguiente paso. Sentía el peso, la dureza de darlo. Era como patear una pared de cemento, con la real intención de romperla. De tan solo pensar en el origen de esos chicos, de tener que responder la pregunta de aquel chico, no… no podía avanzar. La perturbación le regalaba un temblor que recorría su cuerpo entero. No alcanzó a tener a sus pequeños conejos más de diez minutos entre sus brazos. Era en rosa y azul. Dos conejitos con un pelaje lustroso a pesar de llevar minutos en este mundo. Nunca imaginó que de ahí surgirían esos cinco pares de ojos que la observaban con interés.</p><p>-¿Realmente quieres saber la respuesta? –encaró a Jack-. ¿Realmente quieres saber de dónde saliste tú y tus hermanos?</p><p>A Jack no le quedaron dudas de aquella respuesta. Su mirada iracunda y su voz envuelta en la rabia le regalaban una imagen idéntica a su madre cuando se enojaba. Tampoco pudo evitar recordar a Yenny cuando también se molestaba. Recién en aquel minuto se percató del parecido familiar entre todos. Definitivamente era algo de familia.</p><p>El silencio de Jack le sirvió a Yanette a reordenar sus ideas. Estaba ahí, frente a ella, el fruto que alguna vez generó hace treinta y cuatro años. No podía creer el camino que había tomado el destino para construir el resultado que tenía frente a ella. Si quería dar el siguiente paso, debía aceptarlo. Tenía que aceptar que, aquellos pequeños que una vez engendró, decidieron unirse y engendrar cinco hijos. Debía aceptar que el fruto de su vientre cruzó la línea del incesto. De tan solo pensarlo, el asco y la rabia se apoderaban de ella. No, no podía sentir más que asco por ellos. No podía sentir más que rabia por ellos. Esos conejos frente a ella no son más que un error en la existencia. No debían estar ahí, frente a ella. No debían seguir robándole el oxígeno a este mundo. No debían seguir ocupando un espacio en el universo. ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Qué tuvieron que pasar sus hijos para llegar a tamaño sacrilegio? Ti y Chai, ellos eran los culpables. Si no fuera por ellos, esos errores con forma de conejos no la estarían mirando.</p><p>-¿Usted es nuestra abuela? –Yuri interrumpió su meditación con emoción.</p><p>Ella la miró. La pequeña conejita le regaló una brillante mirada. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja amenaza con lanzarse a sus brazos. Era tanta ternura… que simplemente no le llegaba. Era idéntica a su hija, con la mirada de su hijo. Era bizarro, era aterrador. Era como oír una pista musical al revés.</p><p>-Vuelve a tu lugar –le ordenó con voz temblorosa, intentando controlarse para evitar alejarla de una patada.</p><p>Aquel tono llamó la atención de Jimmy. Él intentó pasar desapercibido a lo largo de toda la escena. Observaba detenidamente a aquella anciana, y no le agradaba. Sentía el odio que salía de su ser. Era una repulsión que le advertía que no debía molestarla. El tono de ella en aquella última frase era una advertencia de una paciencia agotada.</p><p>-Yuri, ven aquí –le ordenó Jacob. Aunque no había percibido la actitud de Yanette con el detalle de Jimmy, si había notado la última advertencia en aquella frase. Le extrañaba que la anciana fuera así, pero por lo pronto lo atribuía a su carácter.</p><p>-¡Increíble! –Yuri dio un salto de alegría, ignorante del peligro-. ¡No puedo creer que tengamos una abuelita! ¡Siempre he querido saber si tenemos más familia además de mamá y papá! Ellos decían que no, ¡pero yo sabía! Algo dentro de mí me decía que teníamos que tener algún abuelo en alguna parte del mudo, ¡y por fin viene a visitarnos! ¡Est…!</p><p>Yuri no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando fue detenida por Jacob. El chico atravesó la habitación por sobre la mesita de centro y le tapó la boca con su mano, mientras que con su otro brazo la abrazaba dispuesto a arrastrarla a su sitio.</p><p>-Disculpe a mi hermana –dijo dirigiéndose a la anciana-. Ella es un poco… inquieta a veces.</p><p>Mientras ella replicaba con sonidos inteligibles, Jacob la trajo de regresó al sofá. Apenas le soltó la boca, se percató que su mano estaba completamente babeada. Como respuesta, le regaló una mirada asesina con la que finalmente pudo callarla. Mientras, se dedicó a secarse la mano con la funda del sofá.</p><p>El silencio regresó al lugar. Yanette se aclaró la garganta, y prosiguió:</p><p>-Estoy aquí por órdenes de sus padres. Ellos no podrán venir durante un tiempo, y consideraron que era la única persona que podía cuidarlos mientras se encuentren hospitalizados.</p><p>El silencio cambio radicalmente de intención. El rostro desencajado de los chicos, sumado a sus pupilas encogidas y bocas abiertas emitiendo un grito silencioso, lo decía todo.</p><p>-¡¿Pero qué tienen?! –se adelantó Yenny.</p><p>-¿Qué les pasó? –secundó Jacob.</p><p>-¿E-ellos están bien? –balbuceó Jack.</p><p>Jimmy se mantuvo en un silencio expectante mientras que Yuri se aferró al brazo de Jack mientras observaba a la anciana con sorpresa y temor.</p><p>-Ellos están bien –intervino Myriam con una voz suave mientras seguía moviendo sus manos juntas-. Su padre tuvo un extraño incidente que los médicos están analizando, pero al menos cuando nos fuimos supimos que él está despierto y consciente.</p><p>-¿Y mamá? –preguntó Jack. No podía evitar recordar todos aquellos momentos de la infancia destapados por un simple comercial de mermelada.</p><p>-Ella está bien –contestó Myriam regalándole una sonrisa-. Tuvo un pequeño malestar por su embarazo, pero está casi totalmente recuperada. Se quedó en el hospital por insistencia médica, ya que quieren estar seguro de que todo esté bien.</p><p>-¡¿Está embarazada?! –estalló repentinamente Yanette.</p><p>Myriam la observó asustada ante el repentino grito. Entrelazaba sus dedos con nerviosismo.</p><p>-Pues, la verdad… -intentaba buscar en su mente la manera de decirle que sí, sin tener que decirle derechamente que sí.</p><p>-Sí –Yenny se adelantó ante la respuesta cruzando los brazos-. ¿Hay algún problema al respecto? –a la chica le estaba empezando a mosquear la actitud de la anciana.</p><p>-¿Sí? –cuestionó la anciana en un tono molesto. Las miradas de ambas chocaron como dos truenos en el aire-. ¡Válgame! –agregó intentando contenerse mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos.</p><p>Era una montaña rusa de emociones. Yuri aún seguía pegada con la noticia de sus padres. Las palabras tranquilizadoras de Myriam no hicieron un efecto mayor frente a la reacción de su nueva abuela. Jack y Jacob la observaban con curiosidad. No entendían la reacción de su supuesta abuela frente al embarazo de su madre. La mirada de Jack era una mezcla de sorpresa con curiosidad. Jimmy no podía evitar sentirse involucrado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Yenny continuaba juzgando con desconfianza a aquella anciana que esperaba desaparecer las palmas de sus manos.</p><p>-¿Hay algún problema con eso? –insistió Yenny poniéndose de pie. Jack se volteó a verla, y notó que ya se encontraba molesta. Si su abuela era como ella, la pelea era segura.</p><p>Yanette terminó por perder la paciencia. Por educación decorosa simplemente pretendía vigilar a sus nietos durante aquella noche. No esperaba que simplemente no pudiera aguantarlos. Su tan sola presencia le causaba una repulsión jamás sentida. Ni Freddy con sus telarañas podían compararse siquiera al asco y repulsión que le causaban esos conejos. Sangre de su sangre. Sangre maldita. No podía verlos sin imaginarse un momento indecoroso entre sus dos hijos. Sus dos propios hijos. ¡¿Empujados a esto?! NO.</p><p>-Sí, hay un problema –Yanette se acercó peligrosamente a Yenny-. Tal y como dije recién, yo soy tu abuela, y espero que se te haya pasado por la cabeza la pregunta de si soy tu abuela paterna o materna…</p><p>-A mí no me interesa de dónde salió usted –respondió Yenny en el mismo tono y dando un paso hacia la anciana-, pero si no tiene una autorización firmada por mi madre para hacerse cargo de nosotros, me veré en la obligación de exigirle que se vaya de esta casa. ¡Ahora!</p><p>-No me hables en ese tono, maldita hija del pecado –le respondió la anciana en tono amenazante.</p><p>-¡Oiga! ¡Cuídeme el tonito! –intervino Jack acercándose a ambas. Myriam, instintivamente, retrocedió un par de pasos.</p><p>-¿Hija del pecado? Ay no –balbuceó Jacob casi en susurro.</p><p>-¡Será mejor que tú me cuides el tonito! –respondió Yanette dirigiéndose a Jack-. Una maldita basura como tú no me va a venir a dar órdenes.</p><p>-Jacob, ¿por qué están peleando? –le preguntó Yuri con temor remeciéndole el brazo.</p><p>El conejo comenzaba a ser contagiado por el temor de su hermana. Recordó que aquella misma mañana deseaba una prueba de la verdad. Aquella noche, la verdad estaba frente a él. Iracunda verdad, pero estaba frente a ella.</p><p>-Señora Yanette, por favor tranquilícese –intervino Myriam de manera infructuosa.</p><p>-Mire señora –el tono amenazante ahora era de Yenny-. No me importa ni siquiera que mamá le haya dado todos los permisos. Nadie viene a mi casa a insultarnos.</p><p>El silencio se hizo tajante cual catana al viento. Veloz, cortante, iracundo, inesperado, imperceptible, hiriente.</p><p>-Soy la única persona que les está quedando en este mundo –los amenazó-. Una vez que sus padres salgan del hospital, los espera la cárcel. Ya le pedí a Myriam que hiciera la denuncia. El crimen que cometieron va en contra de toda ley y toda moral de este mundo –agregó con una mirada asesina.</p><p>-¡Hay señora! ¿De qué está hablando?... –escupió Yenny ya fuera de sus cabales.</p><p>-¡Ellos son hermanos! –le gritó la anciana-. ¡Yin y Yang Chad son hermanos gemelos! ¡Ellos son mis hijos! ¡Yo misma los parí!</p><p>Aquel grito simplemente congeló a ambos conejos que tenía frente a ella. A pesar de ello, se requería más que un simple grito para dejar en evidencia tamaña verdad.</p><p>-¡Lo sabía! –Jacob recién se percató de lo que acababa de exclamar cuando se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación-. ¡Lo sabía! –repitió con una euforia que podía sentir en su ser, pero que sentía que se encontraba fuera de lugar.</p><p>Recibió la mirada de todo el mundo, especialmente de sus hermanos mayores, quienes estaban dispuestos a replicar dicha afronta.</p><p>-¡Tú! –Yanette se lanzó contra Jacob apuntándolo con su índice derecho-. ¡Encima te atreves a celebrarlo! Realmente eres una escoria…</p><p>-¡Ya basta! –intervino Jack deteniendo su paso-. ¡Lárgate ahora o te echaremos nosotros!</p><p>-¿Es que acaso no entiendes? –Yanette se dirigió al conejo-. Tan solo me tienen a mí. Tus padres terminarán encerrados en prisión por el atroz crimen contra la naturaleza. Una simple prueba de ADN entre todos no solo va a demostrar lo que les estoy diciendo –agregó dirigiéndose a todos-, sino que los condenará a cadena perpetua. Y ojalá también le arranquen ese engendro que trae en su vientre. Así habrá un hijo del pecado menos sobre este mundo.</p><p>-¡Mi hermanita no! –gritó Yuri en desesperación-. ¡Ella no tiene la culpa!</p><p>-¡Carga con la culpa de sus padres! –le gritó acercándose a la pequeña.</p><p>En ese segundo Jack la sujetó del hombro y la obligó a retroceder casi junto a Myriam.</p><p>-Será mejor que tenga mucho cuidado con la forma en que trata a mis hermanos –la amenazó mientras que iluminaba su mano libre con una luz celeste claro.</p><p>La anciana observó su mano de una manera despectiva. Luego, volcó su mirada en los ojos del conejo. Aún le parecía una locura lo que estaba presenciando. Poco le importaba la rabia transmitida a través de esos ojos lilas.</p><p>-¿Woo Foo? –le dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Una advertencia, niño. El Woo Foo condenó a toda tu familia. Condenó a tu abuelo a una vida sin sus seres queridos. Me condenó a mí a una vida de destierro mental, sin poder disfrutar de mis propios hijos. Condenó a sus padres al incesto, y los condenó a ustedes a existir.</p><p>-¡Ya cállate! –gritó el conejo lanzándole aquella luz que tenía posada sobre su mano directo a la cara.</p><p>La anciana alcanzó rápidamente a hacerse a un lado. El resultado del ataque fue un forado en la pared de unos veinte centímetros de extensión. A través de este se podía apreciar las primeras estrellas de la noche. Antes que Jack pudiera percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer, Yanette lo levantó del cuello de su camisa y lo tiró directamente hacia el sofá junto al resto de sus hermanos. Yenny retrocedió un par de pasos ante la sorpresa. Jacob y Jack terminaron sobre el sofá. Toda ira fue reemplazada por la sorpresa. Era el momento de hablar.</p><p>-Es hora de que enfrenten la verdad –les dijo con dureza apuntando al grupo con su índice-. Ustedes son hijos del pecado. Unos malditos hijos del incesto. Una blasfemia para la existencia. Papi y mami son hermanos gemelos, y es hora que lo tengan muy claro, y que empiecen a entender su lugar en este mundo. Cada uno de ustedes no es más que un error que jamás debió existir. Si algún día tienen la oportunidad de acabar con sus vidas, por favor, por el bien de este mundo, no la desperdicien.</p><p>Los ceños fruncidos se multiplicaron entre los hermanos Chad. La ira de Jack y de Yenny amenazaba con contraatacar. La chica no podía evitar sentir temblores en su cuerpo. La rabia y el miedo estaban jugando en su psiquis por quién la dominaba primero. Jack simplemente estaba molesto, al borde de la furia. Se prometía no volver a fallar su siguiente golpe si es que le tocaba un pelo a cualquiera de sus hermanos. A Jacob comenzó a faltarle el aire. Temía que un nuevo ataque le viniera encima. Quizás con eso pudiera alegrar a la anciana, quien no parecía contenta con su existencia. Yuri simplemente estaba envuelta en el miedo. Sentía el odio de la anciana como una tormenta de arena en pleno desierto. Se aferraba del brazo de Jacob al punto de adormecérselo. Jimmy era quien más tranquilo parecía estar. Le regalaba una mirada seria y atenta, sin perderse ni el menor de sus movimientos. Myriam solo deseaba aquel pequeño recoveco por el cual huir en busca de ayuda.</p><p>Un carraspeo acabó al instante con el momento. Todos se voltearon hacia la puerta, desde donde oyeron el origen del sonido. De pie, campante, y con una mirada desafiante, se encontraba Yin Chad de brazos cruzados.</p><p>-¡Mamá! –se le escapó a Jimmy, quien de un salto se fue corriendo hacia su madre. Ella no pudo evitar colocar una rodilla en el suelo para darle un enorme abrazo a su hijo menor. Jimmy finalmente se pudo sentir tranquilo entre los brazos de su madre.</p><p>Los ceños fruncidos desaparecieron de inmediato por parte del resto de sus hijos. Mamá estaba de regreso. Mamá estaba en casa.</p><p>-Yin –le dijo Yanette cruzándose de brazos-. Creí que te iban a dejar hospitalizada durante esta noche.</p><p>-No –respondió la coneja poniéndose de pie y colocando a su hijo detrás de ella-. Me dieron el alta médica hace poco, y vine inmediatamente a ver a mis hijos.</p><p>Yanette gruñó levemente ante la mención de la palabra &lt;&lt;hijos&gt;&gt;.</p><p>-Ahora le pido amablemente que se retire de mi casa –le ordenó Yin-. Ya no está a cargo de nadie, y nunca le he dado el permiso para que viniera hasta aquí.</p><p>-Yo soy tu madre –espetó Yanette-. Soy quien debe encargarse de estas escorias que pariste en caso que tú y tu hermano no se encuentren disponibles.</p><p>-Usted es una anciana loca que apenas acabo de conocer hoy –le corrigió Yin con fiereza-. Pero no se espere que le va a salir gratis esta afronta. Escuché cómo trataba a mis hijos, y no voy a permitir que esto quede impune.</p><p>-¿Tú hablando de impunidad? –respondió Yanette con sarcasmo-. Veamos que dice la autoridad cuando se enteren que te estuviste revolcando con tu propio hermano gemelo. ¡Y engendraste estos hijos del pecado! –agregó apuntando a sus nietos.</p><p>Yin estaba atrapada. Sabía a lo que venía. Desde aquella misma tarde en que se encontró por primera vez con esa anciana que lo sabía. La verdad más cruel, más fuerte de su vida, la estaba enfrentando allí. Se sorprendió a sí misma al ver cómo enfrentaba todo esto. Solo una cosa no la hacía retroceder: sus hijos. No iba a dejarlos en manos de esa loca. Por ellos, daría su vida.</p><p>-Lárgate de mi casa –la amenazó-. Y espero que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia, o lo pagarás.</p><p>Yanette le regaló una mirada iracunda antes de disponerse a emprender la marcha. En silencio, la anciana se dirigió rumbo a la salida. Yin se hizo a un lado, siempre protegiendo a Jimmy de cualquier movimiento en falso.</p><p>-Solo recuerda una cosa –Yanette se volteó antes de retirarse-. Cuando la policía te detenga a ti y a tu hermano por el asqueroso acto que hicieron, esos hijos del pecado vendrán arrastrándose hacia mí para evitar terminar torturados en un hogar de menores.</p><p>-Y tú recuerda que por mis hijos yo daría hasta mi vida –le respondió Yin en el mismo tono mientras sujetaba el hombro de Jimmy-. Nada ni nadie los va a tocar.</p><p>La anciana finalmente se retiró a paso rápido. En ese minuto Myriam sintió que podía respirar con más tranquilidad. Aprovechó el momento de salir corriendo hacia la salida. No sin antes detenerse junto a Yin para dar explicaciones.</p><p>-¡Señora Chad! –exclamó hablando rápida y nerviosamente-. Lamento mucho lo que acaba de suceder. Le juro que no me esperaba nada de lo que acaba de suceder. De todas formas no se preocupe. La señora Yanette cree que la denuncié a la policía, pero yo no hice nada de eso. Es más, le prometo por lo más sagrado que no le voy a decir a nadie lo que acaba de pasar…</p><p>-No te preocupes –Yin intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa mientras la sujetaba de un hombro-. Eres de mi completa confianza. Sé que mantendrás este asunto en completa confidencialidad.</p><p>-Prometo no decirle nada a nadie –repitió la ratona.</p><p>Luego de esto, ambas se despidieron. Myriam emprendió su marcha de regreso a su hogar, para regresar a la oficina al día siguiente.</p><p>La puerta fue cerrada, y Yin ingresó al living. Allí se encontraban sus cinco hijos, mirándola. Un viento helado entraba por el forado que había quedado. El silencio era aún más gélido que aquella ventisca.</p><p>Lo sabían. Ellos ya lo sabían. Y lo supieron de la peor forma que se podían imaginar.</p><p>¿Cómo resolver esto? Era la incógnita de Yin.</p><hr/><p>ANTES DE LEER LO QUE VIENE A CONTINUACIÓN, RESPIRA, TÓMATE TU TIEMPO, DISFRUTA DE LA EMOCIÓN PROVOCADA. LO QUE SIGUE A CONTINUACIÓN ES UNA EXTENSA NOTA DE AUTOR QUE DESENTONA CON EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO.</p><p>
  <em>Cumpleaños Feliz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te deseamos a ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Feliz cumpleaños Patito!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que los cumplas feliz.</em>
</p><p>El telón se abrió mostrando a Yin y Yang sobre el escenario. Estaban arrastrando un carrito con una torta de tres pisos cubierta de crema de frutilla y adornada con trozos de merengue y mermelada de frambuesa. Desde el otro extremo apareció el patito de hule. Traía una corbata a rayas color rojo y blanco, y una coronita azul sobre su cabeza. Venía dando saltos y haciendo chillidos por cada salto que daba.</p><p>-¡Feliz Cumpleaños jefecito! –lo saludaron los conejos.</p><p>-¡Cuack! ¡Muchas gracias! –respondió contento el pato.</p><p>-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Patito! –intervine apareciendo entre Yin y Yang.</p><p>-¿Martita? ¿No deberías estar en el salón de narración omnisciente narrando esto? –cuestionó el patito arqueando una ceja.</p><p>-Puedo hacerlo desde aquí –respondí-. Claro, no puedo hacer una narración omnisciente, pero ¡Qué importa! ¡Es nuestro primer aniversario!</p><p>-¡Sí! –exclamó el patito dando saltitos-. Y debo admitir que fue excelente el capítulo de hoy. ¡Por fin soltaste la verdad!</p><p>-Fue un año muy largo –respondí rascándome la nuca-. Literalmente mantuve amarrada esa verdad por todo un año.</p><p>-Ya era hora –comentó el pato.</p><p>-Creo que es hora de soplar las velitas, ¿verdad? –intervino Yang.</p><p>-¡Sí! –contestó alegre el patito de hule.</p><p>-Permítanme –anunció Yin.</p><p>Con su magia Woo Foo hizo aparecer una gruesa y alta vela dorada encendida. Era casi del alto del pastel. ¡Parecía que iba a llegar al techo!</p><p>-¡Wow! –exclamé-. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un sirio pascual?</p><p>-No –contestó el patito con una amplia sonrisa-, es la vela que se merece este patito.</p><p>Nuevamente cantamos a coro el Cumpleaños Feliz mientras Yin levitaba al patito hasta la llama de la vela. Una vez finalizado el canto y en medio de los aplausos, el patito sopló, apagando la velita.</p><p>-¡Felicidades don Pato! –exclamó Yang aplaudiendo.</p><p>-¡Feliz cumpleaños jefecito! –agregó Yin sin detener sus aplausos.</p><p>-¡Felicidades Patito! –agregué a los saludos.</p><p>-¡Gracias a todos, amigos! –respondió el patito de vuelta en el suelto dando saltitos y aleteando con sus alitas de goma-. No habría llegado tan lejos si no fuera por todos ustedes, especialmente quienes están leyendo esto.</p><p>Los aplausos se multiplicaron. Desde tras bambalinas fueron poco a poco llenando el escenario todos los personajes de este fanfic. Desde los hermanos Chad, hasta el doctor Zepbrep. Incluso llegaron varios invitados, como Marty, Brick88, Marcos, Braixen, Brenda, Jaime, el resto de la  Crew, Slash, entre otros.</p><p>-¡Patito! –me acerqué al jefe-. Entre los tres le tenemos un regalo especial.</p><p>-¿A sí? –exclamó con expectación.</p><p>Yin y Yang se sonrieron entre ellos, y luego centraron su vista en mí.</p><p>-Hoy, que estamos en nuestro mes aniversario, estamos homenajeando a aquel que dio origen a todo este proyecto –anuncié sobre el escenario-. En particular, mañana 15 de marzo, es el primer aniversario del estreno de este fanfiction, el tronco central de esta editorial.</p><p>-¡¿Cuál es mi regalo?! –exclamó el patito insistente.</p><p>-Ha sido un año increíble –proseguí-. Tuvimos pandemia, clases online, cuarentena, plebiscito, Trump se fue, protestas, cosas buenas y malas, pero potenciado a su máxima expresión.</p><p>-¡¿Cuál es mi regalo?! –repitió el patito.</p><p>-Y el futuro nos sonríe en esta editorial –proseguí-. Tenemos el próximo sábado el estreno de un nuevo fanfiction. Un crossover que una vez que anunciamos, nadie se lo podía creer. Eso, sin contar con que estamos a un pelo del Capítulo 50 de este fanfic. La verdad jamás pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos. Le quiero agradecer al patito por esta hermosa oportunidad de poder desarrollarme como ficker, y presentarles esta idea que…</p><p>-¡¿CUÁL ES MI REGALO?! –gritó el patito amenazando con picotearme.</p><p>Yo le sonreí. Sé que es bastante impaciente a veces. Todo el rato he estado jugando con eso.</p><p>-¡Sin más preámbulos! –exclamé con euforia-. ¡Tenemos aquí a la banda con la mejor versión del Cumpleaños Feliz! ¡Con ustedes… La Sonora de Tommy Rey!</p><p>Un segundo telón se abrió, mostrando un escenario completamente iluminado. Sobre este se podía apreciar una banda de música tropical. Había como diez hombres vestidos formalmente. Cada uno traía su camisa impecable, pantalones oscuros, corbata de moño, y un saco dorado brillante. El vocalista se acercó al micrófono del medio, se aclaró la garganta, y nos saludó mientras el piano comenzaba a entonar la melodía del Cumpleaños Feliz.</p><p>-Antes que nada, queremos saludar al cumpleañero. Esta ha sido la fiesta más especial a la que nos han invitado, y queremos agradecérselos gratamente. Solo queremos brindarles toda la alegría, en este nuevo aniversario.</p><p>Las trompetas siguieron con la melodía, y la fiesta comenzó.</p><p>
  <em>Que los cumplas feliz,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que los cumplas, feliz,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bailando alegremente y que los cumplas feliz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoy, es tu cumpleaños,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y vamos a brindar,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por este hermoso día,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que acaba de llegar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un brindis por ayer,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otro brindis por mañana,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Alcemos nuestras copas!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Y que siga la jarana!</em>
</p><p>Al son de la cumbia, todos disfrutamos del ritmo de las trompetas y los tambores. La enorme torta se hizo nada tras ser repartida entre tantos invitados. Entre los tres, trajimos dos tortas similares para cubrir la demanda. De la nada salieron golosinas, dulces, jugos, bebidas, gorritos de fiesta, cotillón. Yin y Yang se acercaron al lector.</p><p>-No se olviden que mañana estrenamos el blog más ambicioso de la editorial –anunció Yin-: “170 cosas que no sabías de ‘Amor Prohibido’”, para que se den una vuelta por el blog del patito: editorialpatitofeliz.wordpress.com.</p><p>-Y este sábado se estrena “Polidrama” –agregó Yang-. El crossover que literalmente nadie pidió y ahora todos quieren leer.</p><p>-Además, el próximo domingo celebramos el cincuentavo capítulo de “Amor Prohibido” –agregó Yin-. ¡No se lo puede perder! En su plataforma favorita.</p><p>-Espero que se hagan una fiesta tan bakan como esta –comentó Yang-. Tal vez podrían hacer un asaíto –meditó.</p><p>-Si tan solo nos auspiciara Unimarc –respondió Yin.</p><p>El conejo le sonrió de vuelta.</p><p>-No se olviden seguirnos en las redes sociales –prosiguió Yin-. Estamos en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram.</p><p>-¡Sí! –agregó Yang-. Por ahí el patito comenta todos sus planes maquiavélicos.</p><p>-¡Hey! –les interrumpí-. ¡El patito está por inaugurar la piscina! ¡Vamos!</p><p>Mientras, sobre el escenario, la Sonora de Tommy Rey le sacaba ritmo a sus instrumentos.</p><p>
  <em>Que los cumplas feliz,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que los cumplas, feliz,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regalos y alegría en la fiesta familiar,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que todo el año sea de progreso y bienestar.</em>
</p><p>¡Feliz Aniversario! Les desea Editorial El Patito Feliz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Es verdad?</p><p>El silencio era sepulcral hasta antes de aquella frase. Yin sentía como si todo lo que estaba viviendo era una cruel pesadilla. Una cruel y demasiado realista pesadilla. Le costaba asumir que esta era su realidad. Definitivamente no se encontraba frente a sus cinco hijos, quienes acababan de conocer su secreto más profundo. El secreto de su origen. El parentesco real entre ella y su esposo. Era una realidad que se diluía con gran facilidad. Era un mundo onírico que al intentarla morder, simplemente se le quebraba la mandíbula. No dolía. No podía afectarla. Había escapado prácticamente toda su vida de la confrontación. Nadie fuera de ella y Yang lo sabía. Una complicidad que jamás se había roto, hasta ahora.</p><p>Aquella pregunta la arrancó de la pesadilla. Sin embargo, no fue salvada de los problemas. Al contrario, le demostró que estaba frente a la cruda realidad. La mirada de sus hijos era tan real como el aire que respiraba. Jack era quien había roto el silencio. La mezcla de sorpresa y confusión salía de su mirada. A su lado, Yenny se había sentado en un sillón cubriéndose el rostro. Hasta sus oídos llegaban los sollozos de ella. Yuri y Jacob la miraban con los ojos totalmente abiertos desde el sofá. Jimmy se encontraba a su lado. Aún se encontraba aferrado a su cintura, esperando que pasara la tormenta.</p><p>-¿Es verdad o no? –repitió Jack.</p><p>Vio que apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño. La impresión estaba cambiando a malestar. Era su deber responder ahora. Su mente se sintió más ágil, dispuesta a encontrar la solución al momento. Sin embargo, por más que diera diez vueltas al mundo en un par de segundos, no encontraba solución alguna. Las puertas de la verdad eran las únicas que se le abrieron en aquel momento. Decir la verdad. ¡¿Decir la verdad?! Nunca se había imaginado que aquel nefasto día finalmente llegaría. ¿De verdad esperaba ocultárselos para toda la vida? Al menos hasta el momento le estaba resultando. Habían sido dieciséis años invictos. Sentía que la victoria la tenía asegurada. Tal parece que no hay verdad que dure cien años.</p><p>-Jack, yo… -el peligro había pasado. Yanette estaba lejos. Con ello, la fuerza emocional también la abandonó. Nuevamente regresaba a ser aquella confusa coneja, avergonzada de haberse enamorado de su propio hermano. No esperaba regresar a aquella misma confusión de antaño, pero ahí estaba, frente a sus hijos.</p><p>-No me digas que… -la voz de su hijo se volvió temblorosa. La verdad le estaba empezando a dar miedo. Les dio un rápido vistazo a sus hermanos. Yuri miraba a Jacob, quien observaba a su hermano mayor con confusión. Yenny, por el otro costado, se había cubierto el rostro con sus palmas.</p><p>-¡Dime algo! –exigió Jack dando un peligroso paso hacia su madre. Era idéntico a su padre cuando se enojaba.</p><p>Yin debía dejar atrás todo miedo, todo pesar. Tarde o temprano debía llegar el momento. Era ingenuo de su parte asumir que aquel secreto sería eterno. ¿Negarlo? Yanette se había encargado de enterrarlo directo en el alma de sus hijos como para ser capaz de arrancar la daga. Solo hubiera deseado que Yang  estuviera a su lado.</p><p>Tras un suspiro, respondió:</p><p>-Sí. Es verdad.</p><p>Jack lanzó un grito ahogado, soltando todo impulso de provocación.</p><p>-El padre de ustedes, también es mi hermano –agregó Yin. Su voz sonaba temblorosa, en un intento por permanecer fuerte. Sujetaba con fuerza a Jimmy. Necesitaba de alguien en aquel momento, aunque fuera su hijo menor. Ni un huracán sería capaz de quitárselo.</p><p>Tras pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, Yenny levantó la vista, y miró a su madre de manera desafiante. Sus ojos llorosos le indicaban que era a quien le había dolido más esa revelación. Sus hijos menores en cambio, parecían menos afectados. ¿Acaso lo sabían desde antes?</p><p>-¿Cómo pudiste? –esta vez era el turno de la intervención de Yenny-. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? –agregó con voz afligida.</p><p>La chica no podía con el peso de la verdad. Aquel sueño que tuvo con el extraño felino y el famoso Maestro Yo atravesaban su memoria como un aterrador monstruo. Sentía un pánico que la dejaba sin respiración. El miedo y la angustia le apretaban el estómago y solo tenía deseos de llorar. Creía haberlo superado. Fue lindo mientras todo era parte de su imaginación. Aquella verdad le regaló un duro y certero golpe de realidad. Esos monstruos que la acompañaron en sus pesadillas escaparon a la vida real. No era un sueño, era una premonición.</p><p>-¿Cómo es esto posible? –balbuceó Jack. Sus pies le pesaban. Se sentía atornillado al suelo. Temía que las fuerzas en cualquier momento lo abandonaran.</p><p>Yin suspiró. Había lanzado la bomba. Se merecían una explicación.</p><p>-Les voy a contar la verdadera historia –anunció. Ni siquiera se podía creer haber dicho eso.</p><p>El sabor de boca de Jacob se había vuelto cada vez más amargo. No se esperaba que la verdad fuera tan amarga. Le habían dicho que la verdad libera. Pues bien, no se sentía más libre ni mejor. La perturbación en la mirada de Jack lo asustaba, y las lágrimas de Yenny lo angustiaban. Yuri parecía ser la más centrada del grupo. Observaba todo con curiosidad y confusión. La ingenuidad le regalaba una gran ventaja en escenarios como estos.</p><p>Yin se acercó lentamente hacia el otro sillón vacío sin soltar a Jimmy. Quería abrazarlo. Quería tenerlo cerca a la hora de la verdad. Lo necesitaba como un escudo emocional. El pequeño la observaba con confusión, pero se dejaba llevar por la situación. El conejito se conformaba con la certeza de que todo saldría bien. Lo demás eran solo gajes de la vida.</p><p>El silencio asfixiante regresó a la habitación. Yin sentía la tentación de dejarse llevar por aquel silencio. Que este apagara el interés de sus hijos por su gran secreto. Era demasiado iluso de su parte creer en esto. El silencio solo los exasperaría más.</p><p>-Yo… -quedó en silencio. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Cuáles eran las primeras palabras que decir? ¿Cuál era el inicio? Comenzar es lo más difícil del mundo.</p><p>-¡Mamá! –de improviso Yuri se puso de pie y corrió hacia el sillón donde estaba su madre. Le regaló un enérgico abrazo a la altura del cuello-. No me importa que tú y papá sean hermanos. Yo los quiero mucho.</p><p>-Yuri… –fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucear su madre antes que la emoción le cortara las palabras.</p><p>Abrazó de vuelta a su hija con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sujetaba con firmeza a Jimmy. El pequeño apretó su abrazo con más fuerza, mientras no dejaba de mirar su rostro. Eran demasiadas emociones para Yin, quien no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar sus primeras lágrimas. Los sollozos fueron los siguientes. A cada lado, sus hijos les daban consuelo. Jamás imaginó el tener que encontrarse en un momento como este. Era un cataclismo para su corazón, que apenas podía controlarse. El llanto cada vez se hizo más fuerte. Yuri la abrazaba buscando consuelo a su temor. Sentía que se venía otra batahola de problemas. Si los anteriores por poco les quitaron a sus padres, ¿qué se podía esperar ahora? No quería perderlos. Jimmy simplemente la abrazaba. Sentía una calidez hermosa a su lado. No era como la de Carl, pero era algo que lo hacía sentir feliz. Se sentía más fuerte, seguro, a salvo a su lado. Para él, ella era la mejor mamá del mundo. Aquel “error” que le encaraban era la nada misma al lado de todo lo que había hecho por él. Sin ese “error”, él no existiría. Si existir era un pecado, no se arrepentía de haberlo cometido.</p><p>La escena era enternecedoramente emocionante. Jacob sintió el contagio de aquel momento. Sintió el deseo repentino de imitar a su hermana y correr a unirse al abrazo. Se encontraba en la indecisión de hacerle caso a sus pies de correr, o a su torso de quedarse. Esto no fue un impedimento para regalarles una sonrisa. El amor era la respuesta. El amor es más fuerte. Era superior a cualquier error atribuido, a cualquier crimen, a cualquier pecado. Era cierto que una vez estuvo enojado por este hecho, pero ya había pasado. El tiempo aplaca cualquier ira. El tiempo alimenta el amor. Se sentía feliz, orgulloso por la familia que tenía. Los pero atribuidos al incesto eran detalles tan pequeños frente a la inmensidad de un sentimiento, que se volvían triviales.</p><p>Todo enojo se esfumó de la mente de Jack tras aquella escena. Frente a él estaba cualquier verdad que podría exigir. Las palabras de Yuri sonaban tan descabelladas pero a la vez tan acertadas que era imposible de creer. Sus padres eran hermanos, esa era la verdad. ¿Y qué? Ellos lo habían criado, lo habían cuidado, le habían dado tanto amor, como el que podía presenciar en aquel preciso instante. El nuevo parentesco entre sus padres no cambiaba las cosas. Sí, era sorpresivo, era curioso, hasta podía ser desagradable, pero jamás aplacaría el amor con que había vivido. Eso era lo primero y lo más importante a tener en cuenta a la hora de enfrentar esta nueva revelación.</p><p>-Mamá –musitó Jack. Se había acercado hacia ella y se había arrodillado frente a su regazo. Tenía frente a él aquel vientre que traería a su nuevo hermanito o hermanita. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en eso. Le había mantenido preocupado aquel día. En ese preciso instante madre e hijo estaban bien. Era lo que importaba.</p><p>-Lo siento mucho –balbuceó sumándose al abrazo. Rodeó su cintura y escondió su rostro en su regazo. La emoción lo desbordó y saltaron sus primeras lágrimas de su rostro.</p><p>El cosquilleo en las piernas fue más fuerte. Como un resorte, Jacob se puso de pie y recorrió el mismo camino de Yuri y sumarse al abrazo. También se colgó al cuello de su madre, y le regaló un beso en la mejilla. Pudo sentir la humedad de su llanto.</p><p>-Lo siento por todo –pronunció en voz baja. Sentía que tenía que decirlo. Aquellas palabras abrieron el grifo de sus ojos. Un incontrolable sollozo dio origen a unas cuantas lágrimas que se sumaron a la de su madre. Sus lentes se empañaron con facilidad.</p><p>Yin intentaba hablar. Intentaba recuperar la compostura. Las emociones la superaban. Ya no eran negativas. El miedo, el pesar, la culpa, se habían esfumado con el abrazo grupal. Ahora era la emoción, la alegría, el amor, los que provocaban cada latido. Sus lágrimas eran de felicidad. No se esperaba aquella reacción de su familia. Era un mejor caso que simplemente existía en su imaginación. Finalmente, una enorme atadura se había soltado. Libertad. Se sentía tan bien, tan ligera. Abrazó con más fuerza a sus hijos. Hubiera deseado tener más brazos para abrazar a Jack y a Jacob. Se sentía feliz y reconfortada. Quería decírselos, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco.</p><p>Yenny los observaba desde el otro sillón. Había quedado congelada. Aunque era hermosa y emocionante la escena frente a ella, había un algo que le impedía sumarse al momento. Era un pesar depresivo patógeno que había alimentado desde que despertó de aquel sueño. Sumado a la descripción de Jack sobre ese tal Pablo, la ansiedad era mayor. No, no era un sueño como había propuesto Jack. Era real. El jardín, el viaje al pasado, el Maestro Yo, la revelación de aquella Yin adolescente. La muerte del Maestro Yo. El veneno para ratas. ¿Era real? Podía comparar la reacción de su ya abuelo panda con su nueva abuela. Era como comparar el paraíso con el infierno. Su abuelo solo sentía pesar, pero nada en contra de ella. Su abuela parecía tenerles un odio asesino. Hubiera deseado haber conocido a su abuelo en otras circunstancias. Él no se merecía tal muerte. Para que sus padres forjaran aquella historia, él tuvo que pagar con su vida. Tenía muchas preguntas, y casi ninguna respuesta. Tampoco intenciones de sumarse al abrazo familiar.</p><p>-Gracias –finalmente Yin fue capaz de controlarse. El llanto había sido agotador-, de verdad muchas gracias, niños. No… no sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes.</p><p>El abrazo terminó y todos se alejaron un par de pasos de su madre para dejarla respirar.</p><p>-Mamá, a mí tampoco me importa que tú y papá sean hermanos –dijo Jimmy-, yo los quiero mucho.</p><p>-¡Hey! ¡Eso yo lo dije primero! –alegó Yuri.</p><p>Frente a esto, todos terminaron por reírse, rompiendo finalmente el hielo.</p><p>-La verdad a mí en un principio me enojó mucho esta verdad –confesó Jacob un poco más tranquilo-, pero la verdad es que si tengo todas esas enfermedades, es más por mala suerte que por otra cosa. Además, tú y papá han sido muy buenos con todos nosotros, y eso es lo más importante.</p><p>Aquella última frase les sacó una sonrisa a sus hermanos. Había interpretado al pie de la letra sus intenciones. Yin en cambio se quedó pegada en la primera frase.</p><p>-Un momento –aclaró-. ¿Tú lo sabías de antes?</p><p>-Este… -balbuceó nervioso. Se sentía atrapado en una trampa de cazador. No creía que fuera bueno confesarlo.</p><p>-Tranquilo Jacob –le respondió su madre sujetándolo de sus manos-, ahora es el momento en que debemos hablar y aclararlo todo.</p><p>-¡Fue Yuri! –espetó el conejo acusando a su hermana-. ¡Ella quiso averiguarlo todo!</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó ofendida-. ¡Tú quería saber quién era el Maestro Yo y me pediste que fuera a casa de la señorita Swart a hacerle preguntas tontas! Además, fue Jimmy quien finalmente nos confirmó la verdad –agregó apuntando a su hermanito.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el pequeño sorprendido-. Al final fue papá quién me lo dijo todo.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! –intervino Yin presa de la sorpresa. No se esperaba que Yang fuera capaz de enfrentar tamaña verdad él solo. Siempre había pensado que le tenía aún más miedo que ella a aquella confrontación-. ¿Tu padre hizo eso?</p><p>-Sí –afirmó con la cabeza-. Él me lo dijo todo hace como unos meses. Luego se lo dije a Yuri y Jacob porque sabía que estaban buscando la verdad por su parte. Luego de eso Jacob tuvo su último ataque.</p><p>Jimmy sabía que no todo lo expuesto era cierto. Sabía que en realidad era Carl quien le encaró la verdad. Una verdad que había confrontado por culpa del bogart. Lo que el bogart perturbó, Carl lo tranquilizó. Prefirió guardarse aquella explicación. Sentía que era algo demasiado largo y alejado del tema expuesto sobre el tapete.</p><p>-Sí –afirmó Jacob-, pero creo que todo lo malo ya pasó. ¿Verdad?</p><p>Yin quedó con la boca abierta mientras pasaba su mirada por cada uno de sus hijos. La verdad había sido esparcida delante de sus narices desde hace meses. Había actuado tan sigilosamente que la asustó. En ese minuto comprendió la actitud de Jacob, quien en aquel momento la miraba con nerviosismo. Madre e hijo habían captado el meollo del asunto.</p><p>-Yo… me acabo de enterar –intervino Jack-. Todo esto es… una sorpresa para mí.</p><p>-Ni tanto –objetó Jacob-. Lo sabías desde el sueño que te contó Yenny.</p><p>De manera automática, toda la familia volcó su mirada en Yenny. La chica fue tomada por sorpresa. Se encontraba quieta como una estatua sobre su asiento. Su mirada petrificada recibía la atención de todos. Una mezcla de confusión, ansiedad, melancolía y confusión perturbaban su mente. Estos síntomas se agudizaron tras la lluvia de miradas.</p><p>-¿Cómo sabes lo del sueño? –le preguntó Jack a su hermano.</p><p>-Sé muchas cosas –respondió Jacob sin dejar de mirar a Yenny.</p><p>La presión de las miradas le restregaba la decisión de no sumarse a aquel abrazo familiar. Ya era un poco tarde para arrepentirse. Se sentía un bicho raro, distante de su familia. A diferencia de sus hermanos, no le era tan fácil aplicar el borrón y cuenta nueva. Sabía más de lo que ellos sabían. Había detalles que ni siquiera le había contado a Jack. No los había encontrado importantes en su momento. Sin embargo ahora, que la parte más perturbadora se había confirmado, era más que evidente que resto también era cierto. Eso la intranquilizaba.</p><p>-Yenny, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó su madre con preocupación.</p><p>Aunque le tranquilizaba el hecho de recibir el apoyo de sus hijos, no todos estaban en la misma sintonía. Le preocupaba ver a su hija en ese estado. Yenny luchaba por ocultarlo, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente. Apenas podía moverse mientras luchaba por evitar quedar al descubierto.</p><p>-Sí, estoy bien –balbuceó esbozando una falsa sonrisa.</p><p>A Yin le preocupaba la reacción de su hija. Quería ir a abrazarla, consolarla, pero temía que fuera para peor. En aquel momento concluyó que lo mejor era darle tiempo y espacio.</p><p>-Sé que esto es algo muy difícil para ti –respondió su madre-, pero cualquier cosa estaré a tu lado –agregó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Yenny afirmó con la cabeza. No quería hablar del tema en aquel preciso momento. Sentía un torbellino en su ser que le arrancó todas las palabras. No encontraba ninguna que tan solo siquiera reflejaran lo que realmente pasaba. Había sido mucho para ella.</p><p>-Lamento mucho haberles mentido todos estos años –prosiguió Yin dirigiéndose a sus hijos-, y de todo corazón les agradezco por el apoyo que me están dando. Todo este tiempo he temido alguna clase de reacción negativa de todos ustedes. No quería hacerles daño con la verdad.</p><p>-Debo admitir que fue difícil al principio –respondió Jimmy-. Tenía miedo de que eso significara algo malo.</p><p>-¿No que esto significa que puedes ir a la cárcel? –cuestionó Jacob con preocupación.</p><p>-No se preocupen –contestó Yin-. En todos estos años he aprendido a rehuir de ese problema.</p><p>-¿Por eso te convertiste en abogada? –preguntó Jack.</p><p>-No, pero me ayudó bastante en lo que necesitaba –respondió su madre-. El punto es que a ustedes no les debiera afectar en nada este hecho, mientras me ayuden a mantener el secreto.</p><p>-¡Prometo no decirle a nadie! –se adelantó Yuri con energía.</p><p>-¡Tú ni siquiera sabes guardar un secreto! –alegó Jacob.</p><p>-¡Tú ya se lo dijiste a George! –lo acusó Yuri.</p><p>-¿Se lo dijiste a George? –el tono de Yin alertó a Jacob.</p><p>-Bueno, este –respondió con nerviosismo con sus manos en la espalda-… no es que se lo haya dicho. Cuando comenzamos a investigar le pedí ayuda. ¡Pero en ese tiempo ni siquiera sabía esto! –aclaró-. Prácticamente lo descubrimos juntos.</p><p>El silencio obligó al chico a extender su explicación.</p><p>-¡George es de confianza! Me prometió no decirle a nadie. ¡Lo juro!</p><p>Yin lo observó con sorpresa mientras que el tiempo no encontraba más palabras en Jacob.</p><p>-Yo tampoco pienso decirle a nadie –intervino Jack-. O sea, creo que esto es demasiado delicado como para que se sepa fuera de casa.</p><p>Yin le sonrió de regreso.</p><p>-Yo tampoco diré nada –aclaró Jimmy-. Bueno, no le he dicho nada a nadie en todo este tiempo.</p><p>-¡Pero si tú nos dijiste ese día en el parque! –acusó Yuri.</p><p>-¿Vas a seguir? –le recriminó Jacob molesto.</p><p>-Bueno, bueno –intervino Yin regresando al grupo al tema en discusión-, lo importante es que esto no salga de esta sala, a partir de ahora. ¿Lo prometen?</p><p>-Lo prometo –se adelantó Yuri.</p><p>-Lo prometo –secundó Jimmy.</p><p>-Lo prometo –terció Jack.</p><p>-Lo prometo –agregó Jacob.</p><p>Las miradas regresaron a Yenny, quien permanecía inmóvil en su asiento. Ella los observó con incomodidad.</p><p>-No diré nada –respondió.</p><p>Una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su madre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-A continuación, el nuevo éxito de la Corchetis. ¡Primavera! Disfrútenlo.</p><p>Los primeros acordes de una guitarra emanaron del televisor tras la presentación del anunciador. Frente a la pantalla se encontraba un pequeño conejito color verde botella desparramado sobre un sofá. Uno de sus pies se balanceaba a varios centímetros del suelo, mientras que su mirada lila estaba fija en el techo. Memorizaba las líneas naturales de la madera que conformaban las tablas del cielo. Suspiraba pesadamente mientras dejaba pasar de largo la melodía.</p><p>Jack apena tenía cuatro años y se aburría como ostra. Mamá trabajaba desde su computadora en su habitación, mientras tenía un ojo atento a Jacob, quien se encontraba en su corral durmiendo, rodeado de juguetes coloridos. Yenny había comenzado a ir a la escuela, pero apenas alcanzó a ir dos semanas. Le dijeron que no podía regresar a la escuela, pero podía seguir yendo a clases a través de su computadora. Todas las mañanas se conectaba junto a papá, y en la pantalla aparecía el rostro de otros niños junto a sus padres, sus hermanos y sus mascotas.</p><p>Él estaba deseoso de ir al jardín, pero error administrativo retrasó el inicio de sus clases por un mes. Mes que se estiró hasta convertirse en seis y contando. Para peor, las salidas los fines de semanas se acabaron. Ya no iban por las tardes al parque por helado o tan siquiera por un rayo de sol. Solo se podía conformar con el patio trasero, el cual a esta altura le aburría. El televisor era el único soldado en pie en la lucha contra el aburrimiento, y estaba perdiendo.</p><p>De un salto se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana. Había poca gente circulando por las calles. Todos usaban una mascarilla en el rostro. Había de todas las formas y colores. Algunas dejaban al descubierto la nariz. Otras se la amarraban en la nuca. Algunas eran sencillas. Otras mostraban una dentadura fiera. Otros usaban un pañuelo para cubrirse la nariz y la boca. Todos caminaban con aprensión, apurando el paso lo más posible. Muchos traían paquetes y bolsas con mercadería. Algunos en bicicleta traían la mascarilla de collar. A pesar que el panorama era similar desde hace meses, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Mamá y papá también usaban una cuando salían a la calle. Él y Yenny también debieron usar una las pocas veces que salían. La suya era color celeste cielo que se amarraba en la nuca. No le gustaba usarla, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Cada vez que hacía trampa y sacaba su nariz sobre su mascarilla, sus padres o su hermana se la reajustaban.</p><p>Tenía ciertas nociones de lo que ocurría. Una vez cuando su hermana estaba en clases, él se unió a la reunión con papá y Yenny. Más bien era por aburrimiento y soledad. Allí, una amable mapache que hacía de profesora aceptó que el pequeño se asomara a través de la cámara. Era una de las primeras clases, y les estaba explicando a los pequeños de primer año lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hablaba de una enfermedad llamada Coronavirus, y que era muy contagiosa. Había mucha gente que se contagiaba con facilidad, recibiendo los síntomas similares a un resfriado pero más fuerte. Era una enfermedad que aún no tenía cura, así que la prevención era la clave. Les habló de las mascarillas, del distanciamiento físico y del lavado de manos. El pelaje de sus manos se había resecado tras lavarse las manos por lo menos cinco veces al día desde que todo comenzó. El alcohol gel no le gustaba. Era viscoso y tenía un olor desagradable. Por fortuna, no le tocaba usarlo mucho. Solo una vez por una emergencia con Jacob le hicieron untarse sus manos con aquel gel en el hospital. También la vez en que acompañó a papá al supermercado le obligaron a usarlo.</p><p>
  <em>No alcancé ni a salir</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando me dijeron que tenía que entrar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De la calle olvidarme</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al colegio unirme por una pantalla</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y no me puedo concentrar</em>
</p><p>-Bien, nos veremos mañana. Espero que se preparen para el examen de la próxima semana –anunciaba una cabra barbuda y con gruesos lentes a través de la pantalla.</p><p>Yin se despidió junto con los veinticinco estudiantes asomados en cada cuadro de la pantalla. La juventud brillaba a través de su mirada, a pesar de las gruesas ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos. Era imposible adivinar a simple vista que estaba a punto de ser madre por cuarta vez. Su enorme vientre estaba oculto por entre la ropa de cama sobre la que estaba acomodada. Su deseo de superación era más fuerte y valioso. Tras el nacimiento de Yenny se había decidido por estudiar derecho. Fueron años complicados. Debía además ser madre y traer dinero a la casa. Toda la ayuda de Yang no era suficiente para criar una conejita que con el paso de los años terminaron siendo tres. La aparición de Yuri simplemente complicaba más las cosas. Nada de eso la afectaba. Era su cruz, su destino, su desafío. Estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>Cerró su laptop y suspiró. Una pequeña patadita le anunció que dentro de ella había una vida que estaba deseosa por salir. No era un buen momento para hacerlo. No era solo porque una pandemia había cambiado la vida de un planeta entero. La situación económica no era la mejor. De sus estudios había conseguido una beca de mantención que apenas le alcanzaba para cubrir la comida familiar. Los ingresos de Yang eran vitales en aquella época, pero había perdido su trabajo por la pandemia. Desde entonces, ella había conseguido trabajos esporádicos de consultoría legal online que le ayudaba a soltar un poco más el cinturón. A pesar de todo, las deudas comenzaron a acumularse, mientras que los pocos ahorros se les habían acabado.</p><p>La coneja se puso de pie. Un vestido largo color beige le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. Su vientre era notorio. Estaba atenta a que en cualquier momento se le rompiera la fuente. A diferencia de su experiencia anterior, este embarazo resultó bastante tranquilo. A pesar de todo, Yang insistió en que se moviera lo menos posible para evitar cualquier complicación, y que cualquier cosa estaría ahí. Hasta entonces, había cumplido a cabalidad. Se hacía cargo de las clases online de Yenny, jugaba con Jack, vigilaba a Jacob por las noches ante cualquier complicación. Venía a verla al cuarto cada vez que podía. También se hizo cargo de las tareas del hogar, como limpiar y cocinar. Desde que no pudo retomar su trabajo, se hizo cargo de todo lo necesario durante aquellos extraños días.</p><p>Le regaló una rápida mirada al corral. Jacob dormitaba tranquilamente. Traía un mameluco lila claro que le cubría hasta las orejas. Dormitaba chupándose el dedo. Un mono de felpa vigilaba sus sueños con su mirada brillante. La coneja no pudo evitar sonreír. Por él, valía la pena cualquier sacrificio.</p><p>-Así cuando el lobo cayó por la chimenea, el agua estaba hirviendo y se pegó tal quemazo que salió gritando de la casa, y no volvió a comer cerditos en una larga temporada –leyó Yenny tropezándose solo un par de veces durante la lectura.</p><p>-¡Muy bien! –exclamó la mapache que era maestra a través de la pantalla-. Ahora niños, ¿quién me puede contar con sus propias palabras lo que acabamos de leer?</p><p>-Bien hecho –agregó Yang luego de asegurarse que habían apagado el micrófono.</p><p>Ambos se encontraban en el comedor del hogar. Era mucho más pequeño que el que poseían actualmente. De hecho, su antigua casa era más pequeña. Con tres pequeñas habitaciones en el segundo piso, debían ingeniárselas para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia. En un cuarto dormían Yin y Yang, con un rincón para la cuna de Jacob. Otro estrecho cuarto era para Yenny. El tercer cuarto era de Jack, el cual ya habían dividido para que recibiera a Jacob, y que este le dejara su espacio a Yuri. Sabían que este reajuste causaría problemas de espacio a futuro, pero no tenían los recursos para solucionarlos por el momento.</p><p>El conejo la observó con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña se concentraba en la pantalla. A pesar que recién estaba empezando el primer grado, ya leía casi tan bien como un niño de segundo. Le recordaba cuando a Yin le había pasado algo similar a los seis años. Todos la celebraban por su lectura, mientras que él apenas la dominó a los ocho años. Definitivamente Yenny había heredado la inteligencia de su madre.</p><p>-Voy a ver si tu madre necesita algo –le susurró antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitación.</p><p>La pequeña solo se resumió a asentir con la cabeza.</p><p>Yang subió por las escaleras, y golpeó la puerta de su cuarto con delicadeza. Se sorprendió al ver a que la propia Yin le abría la puerta.</p><p>-¿Qué haces de pie? –le recriminó-. Debes descansar.</p><p>-Estoy aburrida de estar en cama –respondió invitándolo a pasar-, además, me siento bien. Acaban de terminar mis clases y Jacob se ve tranquilo.</p><p>Yang observó el lugar. Se encontraba bien iluminado gracias a una pequeña ventana junto al corral de Jacob y una lámpara de pie encendida en el otro extremo. Era un lugar bastante estrecho, volviéndose todo un desafío la subsistencia. Gracias al ingenio de Yin, cada cosa ocupaba su hueco preciso, advirtiendo que no cabría un alfiler más. Yang se sentó junto con Yin en la cama. La barriga parecía ser incluso más grande que en sus embarazos anteriores. Era buena señal según creía Yin. Él por su parte temía que salieran una docena de conejitos de allí.</p><p>-¿Cómo están los chicos? –preguntó Yin.</p><p>-Yenny está excelente –respondió su pareja-. Sabe leer tan bien como tú a su edad.</p><p>Yin no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo. Eran esquivos los momentos en que la memoria la arrastraban hasta los días del orfanato. A pesar de las carencias materiales, se tenían mutuamente para suplir las carencias emocionales. Yang, aquel conejo que estaba frente a ella, ha estado a su lado desde el mismo día en que nació. Pasando del orfanato a la academia, y de la academia a la vida, siempre ha estado a su lado. La vida podía ser una montaña rusa, pero siempre podía contar con su compañía. Gracias a su mirada, volvió a recordar que todo problema era perecedero.</p><p>-Ella es una niña muy lista –contestó Yin-. Solo espero que todo esto de la pandemia sea un mal recuerdo.</p><p>-Se está tomando bien eso del encierro –respondió Yang-. No así Jack.</p><p>-Lo sé –Yin suspiró ante esa respuesta. Jack había heredado la energía e hiperactividad de su padre. Le encantaba salir al parque y perseguir a las aves. Corría hasta quedarse dormido. El encierro era una de las peores cosas que estaba viviendo. Intentaba entretenerse con cualquier cosa al interior de la casa, pero nada lo divertía por mucho rato.</p><p>-Tenía pensado en sacarlo a pasear un rato –propuso Yang-. Podría ayudarle a dormir mejor esta noche.</p><p>-No lo sé, Yang –contestó insegura-, con esto de la pandemia no quiero que…</p><p>-Tranquila –la interrumpió-, prometo llevarlo a un lugar apartado del parque. Así, si se saca la mascarilla no habrá riesgo de contagios.</p><p>-Pero… -replicó Yin.</p><p>-Y lo haré usar el alcohol gel y lavarse las manos cuando regrese –insistió.</p><p>Yin suspiró. En el fondo sabía que Yang también se sentía afectado por la cuarentena. También era de esas personas que le gustaba salir y realizar actividades al aire libre. Le regaló una sonrisa. Se merecía una salida.</p><p>-Está bien –afirmó-. Solo cuídense.</p><p>-Te lo prometo –contestó sujetándola de las manos.</p><p>La mirada de cada uno se encontró frente a frente. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios, sorprendidos por el momento. Un beso terminó por sellar la escena.</p><p>Aquella noche Jack se durmió temprano, con una sonrisa en los labios y recuerdos felices en la mente.</p><p>
  <em>Me aburro como cualquiera</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero sé que es cosa seria</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Imposible ir contigo a jugar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu abrazo bien vale la espera</em>
</p><p>Una mañana como todas las demás, Yenny se instaló en la mesa del comedor, lista para un día más de clases virtuales. Encendió su computadora mientras desparramaba un cuaderno con varios lápices de dibujo. Yang acercó una silla junto a ella con una taza de café en la mano. Para la sorpresa de ambos, en vez de recibir el saludo de la profesora, apareció un dinosaurio pixelado corriendo por un desierto.</p><p>-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Yenny sorprendida.</p><p>Yang refrescaba constantemente la página mientras el dinosaurio aparecía en todos los intentos.</p><p>-No hay internet –anunció Yin bajando por las escaleras.</p><p>-¿Qué? –preguntó Yang con preocupación-. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?</p><p>Al instante recordó las múltiples razones por las cuales el servicio haya dejado de funcionar. No solo era el hecho de que la alta demanda significara cortes repentinos y constantes. Hacía más de seis meses que no lo habían pagado. Era más que evidente que el corte se veía venir. Los pocos recursos disponibles impedían su pago. Priorizaban otros pagos, como la comida, el agua o la electricidad. También debía costear el tratamiento de Jacob, que aunque recibían apoyo estatal, no era suficiente para cubrir todo. El internet había quedado fuera de la cobertura financiera, a pesar de ser tan imprescindible en aquellos días.</p><p>-Voy a hablar con los Robinson –contestó Yin con determinación mientras se dirigía a la salida.</p><p>-¿Con los Robinson? –exclamó Yang siguiéndola-. ¿Crees que ellos nos van a arreglar el problema?</p><p>-Ellos pueden compartirnos de su WiFi mientras no podamos pagar el internet –respondió la coneja mientras sacaba una mascarilla de un cajón junto a la puerta de salida.</p><p>-¡Ellos son los amargados del barrio! –exclamó Yang-. ¡Preferirían morir antes de compartir aunque sea una hoja de su jardín!</p><p>Su exclamación estaba lejos de ser exagerada. Los Robinson eran un par de hurones que vivían en la casa justo al lado de los Chad. Eran viejos y amargados. Desde que se habían mudado junto a ellos, sobraban los reclamos contra los niños por ruidos molestos. A pesar que la pandemia los había encerrado y que ella misma estaba junto a ellos, los hurones siempre regresaban incluso con injurias contra los menores. Era como si la existencia de los niños fuera suficiente para la desdicha de esa pareja.</p><p>-Sé cómo tratarlos –respondió con determinación frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>Yang se quedó de pie, sin saber que decir. Su esposa atravesó el umbral con una mascarilla rosa bien amarrada en la cara.</p><p>Treinta minutos transcurrieron antes de tener noticias. Yang decidió ver televisión junto con Yenny y Jack.</p><p>-Entre las noticias que tenemos –anunció la presentadora con un traje color amarillo pollito-, una diputada de Chile corrió como Naruto en medio de la sala del congreso tras la aprobación de un importante proyecto de ley que…</p><p>-¿Quién es Naruto? –preguntó Yenny de improviso con curiosidad.</p><p>-Un famoso ninja japonés –contestó su padre-. Hoy vende tacos en México.</p><p>-En otras informaciones –prosiguió la presentadora-, el Coronavirus está causando estragos en el mundo. Millones de contagiados se completan en Europa. Los sistemas hospitalarios están al borde del colapso en varios países de Latinoamérica. La muerte se expande en países como Brasil y Estados Unidos. Por lo pronto las vacunas son solo pruebas en desarrollo. Todo, mientras la crisis económica se agudiza. Millones de personas han perdido sus fuentes de ingreso y se han visto en la obligación de pedir limosnas en las calles. Sin mencionar la crisis psiquiátrica. Según expertos, el ser humano no aguanta este tiempo de aislamiento sin ver afectada su salud mental. Esto sin mencionar el avance de grupos extremistas como los antivacunas, quienes organizan protestas que rompen con todas los protocolos de seguridad. Estas situaciones han obligado a extremar las medidas en varios países del mundo, empujando al control de las Fuerzas Armadas y al aumento del atropello de los Derechos Humanos. Si usted considera que hoy es un buen momento de rendirse ante el miedo y olvidarse de un futuro prometedor, aceptando que el Apocalipsis está aquí, nosotros les decimos que sí.</p><p>-Tonterías –se quejó Yang apagando el televisor.</p><p>Tras esto, sus dos hijos lo observaron llenos de pesar.</p><p>-No le hagan caso –les respondió abrazando a cada uno con un brazo-. Sé que estos días han sido extraños, pero les prometo que esto pasará.</p><p>El conejo les sonrió, y prosiguió:</p><p>-Pase lo que pase, no los vamos a dejar solos.</p><p>Apretó su abrazo para ambos, al punto de sentirlos tan cerca que nada podía convencerlo de que no estaban vivos, ahí, presentes. Sus hijos le respondieron el abrazo con todas las fuerzas que podían a su corta edad.</p><p>-¡Listo! ¡Tengo la clave del WiFi! –Yin había regresado triunfante con la mascarilla en el cuello y agitando un pequeño papel cuando se topó con la escena. No pudo más que sonreír ante aquel enternecedor momento.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿podré entrar a clases? –preguntó Yenny terminando el abrazo y volteándose hacia su madre.</p><p>-Así es –contestó Yin.</p><p>-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –preguntó Yang sorprendido dirigiéndose hacia su esposa.</p><p>-Se requería un poco de convencimiento –respondió ella entregándole el papel y cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>Yang observó el mensaje escrito sin poder creérselo. Tenía en mente la idea de que los señores Robinson preferirían morir antes de entregar algo que fuera considerado de &lt;&lt;su propiedad&gt;&gt;.</p><p>-No-no te lo puedo creer –tartamudeó sin poder convencerse.</p><p>-Mejor apúrate en conectarte –le pidió Yin dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras-. Necesito conectarme yo luego. Tengo un examen oral en un par de horas, y necesito internet.</p><p>Con la mirada, Yang le pidió a su hija que lo siguiera al comedor para comprobar tan valiosa clave. A medio camino les siguió Jack.</p><p>-¿Papá? –le preguntó.</p><p>Padre e hija se voltearon.</p><p>-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Es que me aburro –les pidió.</p><p>-¡Pero claro! –exclamó Yang con una sonrisa-. Ven.</p><p>Efectivamente, la clave calzaba con el nombre del WiFi. Desde entonces, los Chad compartieron internet junto con los Robinson durante un año y medio, hasta cuando los conejos se mudaron a un lugar más amplio. Los hurones jamás rechistaron ante tremenda afronta. Ni Yang ni sus hijos se enteraron jamás de lo conversado entre Yin y sus vecinos. Cuando se trataba de tratos misteriosos, Yin era una tumba. Solo eran testigos de los beneficios de aquellos tratos, que por lo general los salvaban de graves problemas.</p><p>
  <em>Ojalá estés bien</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estos días para todos son extraños</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo quiero decirte</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que no te imaginas cuánto echo de menos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El tenerte a mi lado</em>
</p><p>Durante la noche, Yenny fue despertada por el ruido de un gran alboroto proveniente desde el primer piso. Los gritos de su madre la alertaron, obligándola a salir de su cuarto. Al tiempo, pudo ver a Jack salir desde el cuarto contiguo.</p><p>-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el pequeño restregándose un ojo.</p><p>-No lo sé –respondió Yenny asustada.</p><p>De inmediato, ambos se asomaron por las escaleras. Vieron a papá ponerse su abrigo, su sombrero y una mascarilla, mientras conversaba con dos hurones ancianos. Ambos viejos venían con un grueso abrigo oscuro cada uno, y una mascarilla blanca colgando bajo la papada.</p><p>-¡Papá! –exclamó Jack bajando las escaleras, seguido por su hermana.</p><p>-Niños, se quedan a cargo de los señores Robinson –anunció hablando rápido-. Mañana irán al hospital con ellos para ver a mamá. Por ahora se quedan aquí con ellos. Adiós.</p><p>Los niños no alcanzaron a replicar. De un salto Yang se instaló en el auto, desde donde apenas pudieron divisar a mamá. El auto arrancó con rapidez, soltando un agudo chillido del derrape de las llantas contra el cemento.</p><p>-¡Ya oyeron, niños! –se impuso la voz autoritaria y rasposa del señor Robinson-. ¡Vuelvan a sus cuartos! Mañana a las siete en punto van a estar aquí afuera, listos para salir.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó con mamá? –preguntó Yenny con temor.</p><p>-Está en trabajo de parto –la voz de la señora Robinson no sonaba más amigable como la de su esposo.</p><p>-¿Qué? –preguntó Jack confundido.</p><p>-¡Qué su nueva hermanita ya va a nacer! –gritó el hurón cerrando la puerta de golpe.</p><p>-¡Estos conejos que les guste multiplicarse! –se quejó su esposa.</p><p>Antes que los pequeños pudieran reaccionar, la señora Robinson los tomó a cada uno de una oreja y los arrastró rumbo a las escaleras.</p><p>-Iré a ver cómo está el más pequeño –comentó haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de los conejitos.</p><p>Tras toda esta revoltura de acontecimientos, era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Aunque cada uno permaneció en su cuarto, a través de pequeños golpecitos a través de la pared se avisaban que aún seguían despiertos. No podían salir puesto que la señora Robinson se encontraba en el cuarto de sus padres cuidando a Jacob, mientras que su esposo se encontraba abajo dormitando en el sofá. Aunque en el lugar se podía oír todo lo que ocurría en la casa, tuvieron la fortuna que aquellos golpecitos no fueran escuchados por los hurones.</p><p>Apenas el alba se encontraba asomando, los tres hermanos Chad se encontraban instalados en la parte trasera del viejo auto de los Robinson. Eran un viejo Volkswagen de los años sesenta que milagrosamente aún andaba. Olía a naftalina, se movía como asiento de cine 4D y sonaba como un tractor enfurecido una vez encendido. A falta de asientos para bebé, la señora Robinson improvisó una red de seguridad para Jacob a punta de tela y cinta adhesiva. A pesar de la evidente incomodidad, el pequeño no se quejaba. Yenny y Jack se encontraban en silencio, a la espera de que el tiempo les permitiera reencontrarse nuevamente con sus padres.</p><p>-Enciende maldita porquería –se quejaba el señor Robinson desde el asiento del piloto.</p><p>De pronto Yenny se acordó de algo importante.</p><p>-Ehm, ¿señor Robinson? –preguntó con timidez.</p><p>-¿Qué? –bufó el viejo.</p><p>-Creo que necesitamos las mascarillas –le dijo la pequeña.</p><p>El anciano no respondió.</p><p>-¿Señor? –insistió Yenny.</p><p>El motor por fin encendió, apagando cualquier réplica de la pequeña. La señora Robinson se subió al asiento de copiloto, y el auto partió.</p><p>La queja de Yenny era importante. Una vez en la entrada del hospital, un militar los detuvo. Traía su típico uniforme de batalla, un casco verde oliva, y una Carabina M4 entre manos. Su mirada sagaz de zorro solo enfatizaba su aire de seriedad y respeto.</p><p>-Señores, sus mascarillas –les dijo con voz cortante.</p><p>El señor Robinson estaba dispuesto a replicar, cuando retrocedió al ver el arma de servicio que traía.</p><p>-Este… yo… -balbuceó asustado.</p><p>-Tengan –el militar sacó de un bolso que traía en su espalda una caja llena de mascarillas. A los pocos segundos hasta el pequeño Jacob traía una puesta.</p><p>El hospital era un caos. El personal médico corría con un traje que asemejaba un astronauta. Había mucha gente, incluso varios estaban en cama y entubados en pleno pasillo. El señor Robinson arrastraba con firmeza a Jack y Yenny desde el cuello de sus abrigos. Su esposa traía a Jacob entre brazos. Los hurones les regalaban una mirada desconfiada a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Mientras, mascullaban palabras que no alcanzaban al oído de los pequeños.</p><p>-¡Papá! –exclamó Jack apenas pudo divisar a su padre entre la gente. No le importó que el hurón lo tironeara desde el cuello. Se soltó con fuerza y fue corriendo hacia Yang.</p><p>-¡Jack! –se alegró el conejo con una rodilla en el suelo recibiendo el abrazo de su hijo.</p><p>Ante esto, Yenny lo imitó. Soltándose del agarre del señor Robinson, corrió hacia su padre, y se unió al abrazo paterno.</p><p>-¡Papi! –exclamó la pequeña en su oído.</p><p>-¿Cómo están mis pequeños? –balbuceó con emoción. Acababa de ser padre por cuarta vez. Su garganta estaba hecha un nudo que le evitaba largarse a llorar.</p><p>Yang finalizó el abrazo cuando los hurones prácticamente estaban frente suyo.</p><p>-Muchas gracias por cuidar de los niños durante la noche –les dijo mientras recibía a Jacob.</p><p>Los hurones simplemente se remitieron a gruñir molestos.</p><p>-Solo mantén esas lacras lejos de nuestra vista –lanzó el señor Robinson.</p><p>Yang solo frunció el ceño. Cualquier respuesta quedó colgando de la punta de su lengua. Temía arruinar el trato que Yin había conseguido con esos vejetes.</p><p>-¡Papá! ¿Cómo está mamá? –preguntó Yenny tirando de los pantalones de su padre.</p><p>-¡Oh sí! Está muy bien. ¿Quieren pasar a verla? –les preguntó Yang volteándose hacia sus hijos.</p><p>-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –exclamaron los pequeños al unísono.</p><p>La sala era un enorme lugar llena de camas separadas por una cortina. Todas las camas estaban ocupadas por mujeres. Cada mujer tenía un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. La señora cebra tenía una pequeña cebra bebé. La señora hipopótamo tenía un pequeño bebé. Había una leona que tenía un guepardo entre sus brazos, pero al lado suyo había un guepardo adulto. A la mitad de la sala encontraron la cama en donde estaba Yin. Entre sus brazos ya tenía una pequeña conejita de un rosado similar a su pelaje.</p><p>-¡Mamá! –exclamaron sus hijos corriendo directo hacia su cama. Ella estaba acompañada junto a una enfermera, quien estaba tomando notas en una libreta de pie a su lado. La enfermera traía guantes de látex, dificultándole el agarre del lápiz. Traía una máscara protectora facial y una mascarilla.</p><p>-¡Yenny! ¡Jack! –exclamó sorprendida al ver como sus hijos se acercaban con emoción hacia la cama. La coneja, al igual que todos los presentes, traía puesta una mascarilla blanca. La única que no traía una mascarilla era la pequeña bebé que tenía entre brazos.</p><p>-Les presento a su hermanita –les dijo a los dos levantando con cuidado la cabeza de la conejita. Apenas abría los ojos mientras bostezaba pesadamente.</p><p>-¡Es tan tierna! –comentó Yenny.</p><p>-¿Ella es Yuri? –preguntó Jack con curiosidad.</p><p>-Sí, ella es Yuri –respondió su madre.</p><p>La mirada de emoción no podía ser ocultada del rostro de Yang ni aunque la tapara con una mascarilla. Le hubiera encantado regalarle un beso, pero los días no estaban para ello. En vez de eso, se acercó a ella, y le mostró a Jacob.</p><p>-Mira eso, es tu hermanita –le susurró con ternura.</p><p>El pequeño se limitó a sonreír inocentemente.</p><p>-Los felicito por todo –intervino la enfermera-. En estos días tan complicados, es sorprendente imaginar que aún haya nacimientos.</p><p>Toda la familia centró su mirada en ella.</p><p>-Un regalo para la familia –anunció.</p><p>De inmediato se volteó mostrando una mesita metálica con ruedas. Sobre ella había un florero de plástico desbordante de flores de almendro. Pequeñas florecillas de un rosa tan pálido que bordeaba el blanco. Llegaban a tapizar la mesita metálica con sus pequeños y delicados pétalos.</p><p>-¡Son muy lindas! –comentó Yin.</p><p>-Son flor de almendro –explicó la enfermera-. Simbolizan la esperanza naciente. Florece cuando ninguna otra flor se atreve a florecer.</p><p>La enfermera sonrió, y prosiguió:</p><p>-Es increíble que a pesar de las dificultades, el mundo no se rinde, y dispone su esperanza en la generación de nueva vida. Estos pequeños nos recuerdan que todo lo malo pasará. Estos niños vivirán en un mundo en donde esta pandemia será solo un recuerdo en los libros de historia. Mientras haya niños, habrá esperanza. Mientras haya esperanza, ninguna pandemia nos ganará. Total, el invierno siempre tiene un final.</p><p>-Esperanza –dijo Yin tras un necesario silencio mirando a la recién nacida-. Es un lindo nombre.</p><p>Aquel comentario atrajo la atención de su familia.</p><p>-¿Ya no será Yuri? –le preguntó Yang.</p><p>-Al contrario –respondió Yin acariciando a la bebé-. Desde ahora será Yuri Esperanza.</p><p>Todos centraron su mirada en la madre y su hija. Tras las mascarillas se escondían las sonrisas más amplias. La felicidad saltaba con un chispazo a través de las miradas. La bebé recién abrió sus ojos, mostrando un par de luceros color lila.</p><p>-Excelente nombre –comentó la enfermera.</p><p>-Bienvenida a la familia, Yuri –le dijo Yin a la bebé, quien observaba con curiosidad a su padre y sus hermanos.</p><p>
  <em>Solo quiero que esto acabe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y la vida vuelva entera</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El invierno siempre tiene un final</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mañana será primavera</em>
</p><p>Mañana será primavera.</p><hr/><p>¡Patitos!</p><p>Con esto de tener que actualizar dos fanfics a la semana, comenzamos a adelantarnos un poco en la escritura de cada capítulo. Es por esto que teníamos el capítulo 51 preparado desde la semana pasada. En vez de publicarlo, decidimos crear un nuevo capítulo 51, que es el que acaban de leer. Probablemente lo consideres un capítulo de relleno, y por lo mismo te agradezco que hayas llegado hasta acá. La decisión de este cambio radica en los acontecimientos actuales vividos tanto en nuestro país como en el mundo.</p><p>La pandemia está golpeando con su peor azote en Latinoamérica. Países como Brasil, Colombia, México, entre otros tantos, están viviendo con cifras récords tanto de fallecidos y de contagios. Se augura que se vienen días peores.</p><p>Puedo hablarles de la extraña situación de Chile. A pesar que tenemos el record mundial en vacunación, también hemos roto el record de contagios diarios, superando los 7500 en estos últimos días. También los casos activos han superado los 40 mil. Familiares y amigos cada vez más cercanos han caído en esta enfermedad, acotando aún más el círculo de contagio. En particular este fin de semana, se tomaron las medidas más restrictivas desde el inicio de la pandemia. El comercio fue reducido a la venta exclusiva por delivery. Desde las grandes tiendas hasta el comercio de barrio se vio obligado a vender de esta forma o cerrar. En el conocido plan “paso a paso”, durante el sábado y el domingo, las comunas en la fase 1 y 2 cayeron a una hipotética fase 0. Esto equivale a más del 80% de la población chilena. ¿Realmente son medidas que irán en ayuda a reducir la tasa de contagios? ¿O solo traerán desesperanza mientras la pandemia no da tregua? Solo el futuro lo dirá.</p><p>Es en estos momentos más difíciles en que no debemos soltar la esperanza. Este es el mensaje de este capítulo. Con la inspiración del último tema de 31 minutos, escribí un episodio flashback sobre cómo la familia Chad vivió la pandemia. Es la primera vez que trato este tema tan delicado en la literatura. Quise usar esta primera vez para entregarles un mensaje de ánimo y esperanza, similar a la canción que lo inspiró. Sí, son días raros, difíciles, largos. Sí, llevamos más de un año en esto, y estamos cansados. Sí, pareciera que nunca va a acabar. Sin embargo, lo importante es nunca olvidar que esta etapa no durará para siempre. Llegará el día en que todo acabe, y recuperemos nuestras vidas.</p><p>Por lo pronto, cuídense patitos. Respeten las medidas sanitarias. Vacúnense apenas tengan la oportunidad. Y lo más importante: no pierdan la esperanza. Nunca olviden que el invierno siempre tiene un final.</p><p>Con amor.</p><p>Patito.</p><p>PD: revisen nuestro blog. Publicamos un artículo que presenta el “calendario de parones”, con las fechas en que no podremos actualizar como una forma de evitar parones repentinos. Cuento corto, no actualizaremos este fic durante cada segundo fin de semana de cada mes, pero habrá compensaciones. Más detalles, visiten nuestro blog en Wordpress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Estás bien?</p><p>Carl abrió de golpe sus ojos e intentó sentarse apenas oyó aquella voz. Se encontraba abriendo los ojos lentamente, mientras luchaba contra una resaca que lo había debilitado, cuando aquella voz aceleró el proceso. De inmediato su mirada se posó en Yin, mientras que un mareo y una punzada en la cabeza lo obligaban a arrepentirse de aquel movimiento. Ella estaba en la entrada de la habitación, con su acostumbrado traje gris y su maletín. De inmediato se vio forzado a recostarse sin poder evitar lanzar un débil quejido.</p><p>-No te esfuerces –le dijo aproximándose a la cama. Carl sintió que aquel tono de sincera preocupación no era más que parte de su imaginación.</p><p>El cuarto era muy pequeño. Apenas cabía, además de la cama, una mesita de noche de plástico, una silla de madera, y un perchero de metal. Yin acercó la silla y se sentó junto a la cama. Carl intentaba sobrellevar la punzada y superarla lo más pronto posible.</p><p>Una vez sobrellevado los síntomas, se volteó hacia la coneja. Se encontró con sus brillantes ojos azules. No había rastro de perturbación ni enojo. Encontrarse tan de improviso con ella encendió el calor de sus mejillas y la culpa en su corazón. ¿Hasta cuándo debía seguir sintiendo eso? Ya había abandonado el rol de su esposo hace tiempo. Había hecho demasiado daño como para merecer tan siquiera que lo visitara aquella mañana.</p><p>-¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó la coneja.</p><p>-He estado mejor –respondió volteándose con vista al techo-. Han sido días muy agotadores.</p><p>-Me imagino –respondió Yin mirando hacia la ventana con persianas que tenía frente a ella.</p><p>-¿Y cómo estás tú? –Carl se volteó hacia ella-. ¿Cómo está tu embarazo? –se maldijo a sí mismo por haber hecho esa pregunta.</p><p>-Bien –contestó Yin sin sospechas de intenciones-. No he tenido problemas desde que salí del hospital.</p><p>-Qué bueno –respondió la cucaracha.</p><p>El silencio regresó a la habitación. Carl no podía despegar la mirada del rostro de ella. Se veía radiante. Estoica frente al ejército de problemas que afrontaba. Era algo digno de admirar.</p><p>-Tengo que hablar contigo –Yin se volteó hacia él tras dar un suspiro.</p><p>Carl no dijo nada. Sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente. A pesar del ruido de fondo que era capaz de atravesar la puerta entreabierta, se podía colar el cantar de un par de zorzales sobre una rama extendida por frente a la ventana de aquella habitación. Esperaba con paciencia responder sus preguntas.</p><p>-¿Quién era esa señora? –Yin empezó el interrogatorio.</p><p>Carl sabía a quién se refería precisamente.</p><p>-Su nombre es Yanette Swart. Ella es tu madre –sentenció.</p><p>Las pupilas de la coneja se encogieron mientras su boca se abrió lanzando un sutil grito ahogado. Era la primera confirmación sobre algo que le costaba asumir. Escucharlo por un tercero le era fuerte.</p><p>-Supe de su existencia hace un par de meses –prosiguió su discurso-. Iba de paso por nuestro pueblo natal cuando me encontré con Herman. Me dijo que mi madre estaba muy enferma, y me forzó a ir a verla. Supongo que recuerdas que mi relación con ella no era muy buena –le regaló un pesado suspiro, acabando con aquellos recuerdo que nuevamente amenazaban con atraparlo aprovechando el momento-. En fin. Antes de morir, ella me regaló un secreto.</p><p>-¿Un secreto? –preguntó Yin.</p><p>-Está en la plantilla de mi zapato –contestó estirando su pie delantero derecho.</p><p>De inmediato Yin procedió a quitarle el zapato. No le importó ni la humedad ni el olor. Levantó la plantilla, y encontró una hoja de papel. En ella se hallaba el nombre de la anciana junto con el nombre y dirección del centro psiquiátrico que la había albergado durante los últimos treinta y cuatro años.</p><p>-¿Y esto? –preguntó Yin mirando a la cucaracha.</p><p>-Mi madre y la tuya habían sido amigas desde hace años –le explicó-. Yanette estaba enamorada del panda, y mantenían una relación en secreto porque los maestros de tu padre no la aceptaban.</p><p>Yin lo observaba con extrañeza. Carl ya no tenía la misma seguridad que aquella vez en que la confrontó en la cárcel. En aquel tiempo solo esperaba que por lo menos ella no fuera un estorbo. Ahora le importaba sus sentimientos. No quería dañarla con la verdad, pero era necesario que la supiera. Iba con calma, intentando leer sus reacciones a cada momento.</p><p>-¿Por qué ellos no aceptaban su relación? –cuestionó la coneja.</p><p>-Por lo que entendí, eran tradiciones Woo Foo de esos tipos, o algo así –respondió Carl-. Querían que el panda se enfocara totalmente al Woo Foo sin una familia que lo distrajera. O simplemente la odiaban.</p><p>El silencio fue necesario y suficiente como para colocar cada pieza en su sitio. Carl pretendía ir con cuidado. Ella simplemente lo miraba con calma y curiosidad.</p><p>-¿Y qué pasó? –le preguntó Yin tras un silencio.</p><p>-El día en que tú y Yang nacieron –prosiguió con un esfuerzo notorio-, los maestros del panda se enteraron. Llegaron y les aplicaron a todos un borrado de memoria. El panda se olvidó por completo de su familia, al igual que todos quienes los conocían en el pueblo. Yanette terminó con una especie de daño cerebral. Le corrompieron la mente.</p><p>-¿Qué? –cuestionó Yin ante esa respuesta tan extraña.</p><p>-Esa dirección que tienes en tus manos –respondió Carl-, es del centro psiquiátrico en donde estaba. La primera vez que la vi, ella estaba completamente deshabilitada. No reaccionaba a nada, no decía nada. No sabía del tiempo ni sus consecuencias. Apenas se movía. Solo estaba sentada en un sillón esperando el día de su muerte. Jamás pensé que se convertiría en lo que tenemos hoy –agregó con voz grave.</p><p>Yin intercambiaba su mirada entre la cucaracha y la hoja que acababa de recibir. Aún tenía el desgastado zapato de cuero en su mano. Carl intentó reincorporarse nuevamente, pero su cabeza mareada le impidió cumplir su objetivo.</p><p>-Tranquilízate –le pidió Yin poniéndose de pie e intentando impedir que se levantara. Colocó una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra en su nuca. El zapato y la hoja terminaron en los pies de la cama. Tan repentina cercanía aceleró el corazón de la cucaracha, cosa que ella pudo sentir.</p><p>-¿Y cómo se recuperó? –cuestionó Yin regresando a su asiento e intentando fingir que aquello último no había pasado.</p><p>-La verdad no lo sé –tartamudeó intentando tranquilizarse-. Sé que Mónica la sacó de ese lugar y se hizo cargo de ella. La visité un par de veces y fui testigo de su repentina recuperación. Se llenó de energía y lucidez, convirtiéndose en una anciana muy sociable y activa. No sé qué clase de tratamiento le dio, pero literalmente hizo un milagro.</p><p>Yin lo observó silenciosamente. La historia le parecía de antología. Era algo difícil de tan siquiera imaginar. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que su madre reapareciera en su vida? Era más probable morir recibiendo un rayo en plena  tormenta. ¿Qué clase de destino supremo estaba jugando con ella? Llegó definitivamente en el peor de los momentos, ocupando el peor de los papeles.</p><p>-Lamento no haber podido advertirte de ella antes –prosiguió Carl con pesar-. Nunca me imaginé que… pudieras toparte con ella de esta forma. Espero que no te haya causado problemas.</p><p>La coneja cerró los puños sobre su regazo y su boca se torció levemente. Fueron señales que la cucaracha captó inmediatamente.</p><p>-Yin, ¿qué ocurrió? –le preguntó con temor.</p><p>-Nada –contestó con rapidez desviando la mirada.</p><p>-Yin –insistió la cucaracha intentando levantarse por tercera vez. Esta vez se dispuso a luchar contra el mareo.</p><p>-No te muevas –le pidió la coneja recostándolo en su sitio.</p><p>Nuevamente Carl volvió su cabeza sobre la almohada. Nuevamente Yin regresó a su asiento. Se hallaba con los brazos sobre su regazo, mirando hacia la puerta. Carl se sentía un tanto incómodo frente a la preocupación de la coneja. Especialmente luego de aquel descubrimiento. Si ella se llegaba a enterar que él era el padre de aquellos gemelos, sería hombre muerto. Aunque, si no era ella, su propia conciencia terminaría por acabarlo.</p><p>Fue un camino largo y tortuoso. Revisar los recuerdos de alguien es como vigilar las publicaciones de una red social. Pasar horas revisando contenido, asegurándote que no haya nada escabroso. Horas y horas del contenido más vomitivo pasan por frente a tus ojos, erosionando tu psiquis. De manera similar, él se paseó por largos pasillos oscuros con cuadros en movimiento entre sus paredes. Cada uno era un recuerdo persistente en la mente del conejo. Debió recorrer el laberinto de caminos con solo su instinto como guía. Fue un recorrido agotador. Las paredes oscuras le anunciaban que el conejo pasaba por un fuerte estado depresivo o ansioso. Un pesar que probablemente haya servido de ayuda para el bogart, quien buscó refugio en aquel sitio. Debía encontrar al bogart. Debía curar al conejo. Debía unir la memoria que él recolectó mientras usurpaba su puesto con las propias del conejo. No debía dejar rastros de su plan fallido.</p><p>Fueron horas agotadoras. Él no estaba acostumbrado al desdoblamiento de su consciencia para luego entrar en la mente de otro. Tal vez podría mantener esta dinámica durante un par de minutos. Finalmente fueron cuatro horas y veinticinco minutos. Recuerdo tras recuerdo, cuadro tras cuadro, iba analizando la situación. Pronto se percató el origen de la culpa. Era lo que se temía. La muerte del Maestro Yo era un cuadro que aparentaba ser recientemente limpiado. Un recuerdo que había salido a la luz recientemente. ¿Habrá sido el movimiento de otros recuerdos? ¿O el bogart estaba detrás de todo esto? Quizás nunca sabría la respuesta.</p><p>Poco a poco fue borrando cada cuadro alusivo a aquel momento y sus derivados. Separar el trigo de la paja era un trabajo delicado. Un paso en falso y la colección de recuerdos de  su paciente estarían en peligro. Los resultados eran similares a meses de terapia y fármacos. Una terapia de shock que esperaba lograra ayudarlo.</p><p>Efectivamente, en la medida en que trataba cada cuadro, los pasillos y paredes se fueron aclarando. Era una estancia acogedora en donde la madera abundaba. Incluso en cierto punto consiguió un mapa de aquel laberinto, cosa que lo ayudó muchísimo. En la medida en que trataba sus pesares, las paredes comenzaron a relucir hasta el punto de emanar brillo propio. Al mismo tiempo, estaba logrando acostumbrarse a mantenerse al interior de los recuerdos de Yang. A cada momento la ventaja era mayor.</p><p>Unificar los recuerdos era una tarea más tediosa pero no más difícil en la medida en que la realizaba en paralelo. Era cosa de colgar cada cuadro nuevo en su sitio. Los veía desordenado, tirados, incluso rotos. Quizás el acceso a aquel punto de su memoria fue el causante del daño físico. No era un experto para afirmarlo. Solo esperaba que con cautela y armando el rompecabezas de manera correcta, el sangrado nasal no debía repetirse.</p><p>Sobre el bogart, no encontró ni rastro. Había registrado cada pasillo una segunda vez con ayuda del mapa luego de finalizar su tarea. Fue en aquella segunda incursión en donde se encontró con un cuadro que no había visto antes. Fue algo que le extrañó. Prácticamente estaba terminando la segunda revisión y era la primera vez que le sucedía. Considerando el orden de los cientos de millones de cuadros en aquel laberinto, era algo bastante particular. Se trataba de un retrato con marco de cartulina, cuya imagen mostraba a un castor con delantal blanco y un estetoscopio colgado al cuello. Se introdujo a aquel recuerdo, preso de la preocupación y la curiosidad.</p><p>-Bien señor Chad –le decía el castor-. Su procedimiento resultó exitoso.</p><p>-¿Está seguro que con esto no tendré más hijos? –oyó la pregunta del conejo.</p><p>-La vasectomía es un procedimiento totalmente seguro –respondió el doctor-. Con esto está completamente asegurada su esterilidad. Claro si usted desea revertirla…</p><p>-No, no, no –le interrumpió Yang-. Así está bien. Creo que he tenido suficientes problemas con los embarazos de mi esposa.</p><p>Carl regresó al pasillo totalmente aterrado. Se sentó en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos. Yang… es… ¿estéril? No, no, no, ¡NO! Carl negaba con la cabeza inútilmente. ¡No! ¡Era una pesadilla! Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. ¡No! Mónica tenía razón. Los recuerdos de aquella noche se hicieron tan presente como si fueran propios. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo. Una tierna felicidad que lo acusaba de un crimen atroz. Debió haberse negado. Debió haber insistido en no querer hacerlo, aunque hubiera levantado sospechas. En el peor de los casos lo hubieran descubierto. Le hubieran dado su golpiza como antaño. Al menos no estaría lamentando aquel crimen como ahora.</p><p>¿Lo peor? En el fondo se había descubierto a sí mismo que quería hacerlo. Se descubrió disfrutando sus besos, sus caricias, su pelaje con el suyo recibido de un préstamo. Estaba asustado, pero era un miedo que disfrutaba. De pronto, se descubrió a sí mismo enamorado. ¡NO! ¡Amor maldito! Debía olvidarlo. Era imposible. Ella estaba lejos de sentir algo parecido. Ella estaba amarrada en un amor incestuoso. Había apostado tanto por su familia que jamás dejaría, ni mucho menos por alguien como él. Se sentía tan basura, tan maldito. Encima estaba traicionando a Mónica. El amor de su vida. Le había dado tanto: amor, cariño, consuelo, alegría, compañía. Ni en mil vidas podría retribuirle todo lo que le había dado. ¿Y así le pagaba? Si fuera por él, jamás se habría enamorado. Simplemente, no podía controlarlo. Se odiaba por eso. ¡Debía ser fuerte! No iba a causar tal nivel de daño, aunque eso implicara tragarse todo el dolor.</p><p>A pesar de todo, lo había hecho. Había embarazado a Yin. Los gemelos que esperaba eran suyos. Era padre. ¿Padre? No. Aunque la sangre dijera que sí, esos bebés le dirían papá a Yang. Así era mejor. Así debían ser las cosas. No estaba interesado en acusar paternidad sobre nadie. No era quién de todas formas. Callarse era la respuesta para mantener el estatus quo. Silencio que también lo incriminaba. ¿Iba a dejar pasar la vida mientras Yin criaba un par de hijos que no eran de quien creía que era? Parecía ser aún peor. La culpa se alimentaba del silencio, y ya había comenzado.</p><p>El silencio culpable se encontraba en aquella pequeña habitación. Ahí estaba ella, recibiendo parte de la luz solar que se colaba a través de las persianas. Sentía aquella atracción de querer abrazarla, de pedirle perdón. No se sentía merecedor de su amor. Solo quería que aquel castigo de callarse su amor expiara su alma.</p><p>-¿Estás bien? –el tono preocupado de la coneja lo alertó.</p><p>-Yo… sí –respondió con una voz que le salió temblorosa.</p><p>Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Era una tortura someterse a aquellos ojos azules. No quería sentirse así. ¡Era horrible!</p><p>-¿Ocurre algo? –cuestionó Yin.</p><p>-No –se apresuró en  contestar.</p><p>-¿Estás llorando? –volvió a insistir.</p><p>De inmediato se tocó la cara y se percató de la humedad de su rostro.</p><p>Yin no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aquel momento le parecía tan irreal. Quien alguna vez fuera su enemigo estaba así, llorando. De todas formas su mente se encontraba a años luz de aquella habitación. Les contó a sus hijos la historia real de manera general, respondiendo cada duda que surgiera. Yenny abandonó el living apenas empezó su relato. Escuetamente anunció que no se sentía bien. Al parecer no quería detalles sobre su historia. El resto parecía haberlo digerido bien. Aunque, debía considerar que la mayoría tenía conocimiento de aquella verdad desde antes. Le parecía tan increíble el enfrentar aquel secreto con sus hijos, y una bendición su apoyo incondicional.</p><p>-No, creo que es efecto del cansancio –se justificó Carl limpiándose el rostro.</p><p>Yin sonrió. A fin de cuentas, su preocupación personal no era tan grave.</p><p>-Si yo te digo, ¿tú me dices? –le propuso.</p><p>-¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado.</p><p>-La verdad es que esa anciana sí me causó problemas –respondió Yin-. Fue a mi casa, y les dijo la verdad a mis hijos.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Carl impresionado volviendo a sentarse de golpe. De inmediato el mareo le advirtió que no fue una buena idea.</p><p>-¡Recuéstate! –le respondió Yin casi como una orden. Con cuidado, lo recostó, colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada.</p><p>-Esa vieja loca quería traumatizar a mis hijos, ¡pero no lo logró! –exclamó con una sonrisa mientras lo acomodaba-. Ellos se lo tomaron tan bien que aún ni siquiera me lo creo. Nos dimos un largo abrazo familiar, y ellos me dijeron que el hecho que Yang sea mi hermano no cambiaba las cosas. ¡Fue tan hermoso! Claro, a Yenny sí le afectó…</p><p>Repentinamente, su sonrisa se borró, y regresó a su asiento. Carl giró la cabeza para verla. Aquella noticia había sido un bombardeo tan extraño que aún estaba procesado.</p><p>-Carl –prosiguió Yin en un tono serio-. ¿Qué sabes sobre los sueños premonitorios?</p><p>Él sabía la causa de su pregunta. Yenny había sido afectada por un extraño sueño que le lanzó la verdad a la cara hace bastante tiempo. En aquel tiempo ella lo culpaba a él de su provocación. Le era extraño que le viniera a consultar precisamente a él. Probablemente tenía algo por dónde agarrarlo, pero no le importaba. Solo quería ayudarla. El único ser que imaginaba como causante de todo esto era el mismísimo bogart.</p><p>-Pueden ser causados por diversas razones –explicó mirando al techo.</p><p>-¿Puede ser alguien? –preguntó Yin.</p><p>-Lo más probable –respondió la cucaracha-. Suponiendo que fuera alguien, ¿quién crees tú que se trate?</p><p>Yin lo miró de reojo. Él mismo parecía ser su primera alternativa. Tampoco se confiaba del todo de él, pero las circunstancias los estaban uniendo cada vez más. Su genuino ofrecimiento en busca del amnesialeto y su ofrecimiento a curar a Yang le habían ganado puntos. Ambos estaban bajo las redes de la misma mafia. Su disposición frente a ella mostraba a un Carl totalmente diferente a aquel perdedor que había quedado en su infancia y adolescencia. Se descubrió a sí misma abriéndose poco a poco a la cucaracha. No debía bajar las alertas. Debía estar preparada ante cualquier clase de traición. Le era difícil. Años de experiencia le habían enseñado a descubrir a mentirosos. O Carl realmente era sincero, o era un excelente actor.</p><p>La cucaracha tragó saliva. Sabía que con la mirada lo estaba culpando.</p><p>-Yo… te juro que no lo hice –se adelantó-, yo… no te traicionaría de esta forma.</p><p>-¿Por qué? –lanzó entrecerrando sus ojos. Era su pregunta desconfiada, rayando la cancha entre los dos.</p><p>“¡Porque te amo!” replicó en su mente. Por fortuna su boca no lo acompañó. Debía encontrar una excusa mejor. Algo que sonara creíble en la cabeza de ella.</p><p>-Porque… no tengo nada contra ti –respondió-. La verdad nunca he tenido nada en contra tuya o tu hermano.</p><p>El silencio de Yin le permitió continuar:</p><p>-Si en el pasado éramos enemigos fue más bien por impresionar a mamá. Ella provenía de una familia de dragones aristócratas de tradiciones villanas, y nos inculcó esos valores a mí y a Herman. Sabes bien que ella me despreciaba, y con todo eso de la villanía solo buscaba su aprecio.</p><p>Tras un pesado suspiro, alejó su mirada de ella, y prosiguió:</p><p>-Logré crecer, y arrancar de esa vida. Recorrí muchos lugares, y pude reconstruir mi vida. Mamá ya murió, y no tengo a quién más impresionar. La verdad no me interesan las tradiciones villanescas. Nunca me han interesado.</p><p>Se volteó nuevamente hacia ella. No pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa.</p><p>-Desde que me volví a reencontrar contigo y conocí a tus hijos, me di cuenta que el tiempo también pasó para ti. Sé que has pasado por mucho, y verte aquí, aún de pie, enfrentando hasta los más duros de los problemas, me impresiona. Eres increíble, Yin.</p><p>Yin le sonrió de vuelta. Aquella respuesta la pilló por sorpresa. No esperaba que aquellas palabras provinieran de la cucaracha que tenía frente a ella. Era cierto que poco a poco le estaba tomando cierto cariño. Él sabía ganarse a la gente. Había conseguido un aliado, algo muy valioso en aquellos tiempos. Su exposición era perfecta, sincera. ¿Podía realmente confiarse? La tentación era grande. Por lo menos merecía una oportunidad.</p><p>-Gracias, Carl –respondió tras un suspiro-. No sabes cuánto necesitaba de alguien en un momento como este.</p><p>La cucaracha simplemente sonrió, con una montaña de palabras de amor atrapadas en su garganta. Temía que demasiada zalamería lo terminaría delatando.</p><p>La conversación se extendió durante un rato más. Le explicó el procedimiento que realizó sobre la mente de Yang. Se ahorró ciertos detalles, como la muerte del Maestro Yo, y evidentemente, aquel recuerdo con marco de cartulina. No quería preocuparla de algo que ya no era un problema. Con los recuerdos borrados, solo la resurrección del panda podría desenterrarlos. En cierto punto, la cucaracha logró reincorporarse sin efectos secundarios. Aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo, él se lo atribuía a la compañía de ella.</p><p>Le era imposible controlar su corazón latiente, pero era su deber hacerlo. Por la felicidad de todos a quienes amaba, debía olvidarla. Mientras, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de apoyarla en este torbellino llamado vida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Felices Pascuas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Maestro Jobeaux?</p><p>Yenny se había apartado de sus hermanos después de clases. Su familia había ido a visitar a su padre al hospital. El golpe de aquella noticia la había arrancado de la realidad. Simplemente no estaba preparada para enfrentar a su padre. Aquella jornada de clases permaneció ausente de su vida. Susan lo notó claramente, pero no consiguió sacarle ni la menor de las pistas sobre las causas. Aprovechó aquella oportunidad para mensajear a Jack en busca de respuestas, pero tampoco obtuvo resultados.</p><p>La chica se había dirigido al parque de la ciudad. Sentía que rodearse de naturaleza la podía tranquilizar. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Necesitaba una parada crítica antes que su mente terminara por explotar. Finalmente se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. Tras un largo suspiro, consiguió aislarse del mundo y los problemas, para conseguir analizarlos uno por uno. Era verdad. Atrapada entre la espada y la pared, su madre lo había confirmado. Sus padres eran hermanos. Lo que ese sujeto le había contado a través de sus sueños era real. Aquella visita guiada por el Maestro Yo no le mostraba ilusión alguna. Fue tan chocante la primera vez y tan chocante esta segunda vez como un nocaut.</p><p>Sintió una presencia demasiado cerca a su derecha. Al voltearse, pudo ver sentada a su lado al goblin. Traía una chaqueta de cuero con cierre, unos jeans desgastados y unas zapatillas oscuras. Yenny alcanzó a dar un grito ahogado ante su repentina aparición, seguido de un salto y una caída de espaldas. El goblin le sonrió como respuesta.</p><p>-Hola –la saludó.</p><p>-¿Qué está haciendo acá? –tartamudeó intentando reincorporarse. No pudo evitar sentir ese apretón en el estómago tras percatarse que se encontraba a solas y tan cerca de él.</p><p>-Aquí, disfrutando de este bello día –le respondió volteando su vista hacia el cielo azulado.</p><p>Era un día bastante agradable, con sol, sin mucho calor, un poco de viento, y tranquilidad. Unas cuantas nubes rebeldes surcaban los cielos.</p><p>Yenny intentó hablar, pero no supo qué era lo mejor que debía decir en ese instante. Temía arruinar el momento con una mala elección de palabras.</p><p>-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? –el goblin se volteó a verla. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al enfrentarse a sus ojos color miel.</p><p>-Este… yo… -bajó la mirada, concentrándose en un par de dientes de león repartidos por el suelo. Al instante, las preguntas se le amontonaron en la cabeza.</p><p>-¿Usted era amigo de mis padres? –lanzó la primera de ellas.</p><p>-Hace mucho tiempo –respondió Jobeaux.</p><p>-Sobre ese secreto que… quería decirle a Jack… -prosiguió.</p><p>El goblin arqueó una ceja.</p><p>-Creo que ya lo sé –finalizó.</p><p>El silencio solo fue apagado por el viento jugueteando con la copa de los árboles. Yenny levantó la vista para enfrentar la mirada del Maestro, y se le cortó la respiración.</p><p>-¿En serio ya lo sabes? –preguntó Jobeaux como una forma de romper el silencio.</p><p>Yenny quedó congelada frente a su mirada. Era un torbellino de emociones que apenas podía controlar. El goblin no requirió de más explicaciones.</p><p>-Yenny –comenzó a hablar con voz calmada-, sé que debe ser algo difícil para ti. Debes tomarte tu tiempo para procesar todo esto.</p><p>-Es lo que intento –respondió la chica descongelándose.</p><p>-A pesar de todo, he notado que tus padres te han criado bien –agregó Jobeaux volteándose hacia las nubes-, a ti y a tus hermano. Jack me alcanzó a hablar mucho de ustedes. Sé que son unidos y que se quieren mucho a pesar de las dificultades. Tus padres los criaron con mucho amor.</p><p>El silencio alertó al goblin, quien decidió voltearse hacia la chica. Yenny se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Eso lo alertó más. Yenny encontró la primera piedra en el camino.</p><p>-Yenny –balbuceó pasando a rozar accidentalmente su mano. Ese acto atrajo su atención inmediatamente y su mirada se clavó en sus ojos. Fue el turno de Jobeaux de congelarse.</p><p>-¿Es cierto que… papá y mamá son… hermanos? –balbuceó en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por verbalizar los hechos.</p><p>El goblin no pudo medir el tiempo entre el silencio y la pregunta. El todo había desaparecido. Solo existía aquella mirada lila nublada de pesar. El corazón le latía como locomotora mientras que se veía obligado a luchar contra un frío que lo empujaba a temblar. Eran nervios que no tenían explicación. Empezó a entender por qué los conejos demoraron tantos años ante de revelar la verdad.</p><p>-Es verdad –lanzó finalmente desviando la mirada. Temía enfrentar las consecuencias de aquella frase.</p><p>Una tercera confirmación. Un tercer golpe. Un tercer impacto. Yenny ya no lo aguantaba. No entendía nada. ¿Cómo era posible algo como eso? ¿Cómo es que sus hermanos se lo tomaron tan a la ligera? ¿Qué capítulo de la vida se había perdido?</p><p>¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?</p><p>Al tiempo en que comenzaba a explotar con los primeros sollozos, sintió que el goblin la abrazaba. La mezcla del miedo, el dolor, el pesar, se mezclaron con una calidez y una emoción que apenas la dejaban pensar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Su corazón le latía al borde de la taquicardia. Su llanto se hizo incontrolable. Quería llorar. Quería soltar toda esa mezcla incomprensible de emociones. Quería liberarse de aquellos amarres que le reventaron su psiquis. Sentía que entre los brazos de goblin, lentamente los nudos se iban aflojando. Las lágrimas iban aligerando el pesar. Jobeaux no le dijo nada. La abrazaba con suavidad y cariño. Ella se aferraba a él como tabla salvavidas. No podía pensar. Solo podía desahogarse.</p><p>Apenas el peso se hizo lo suficientemente ligero para ella, rompió el abrazo. Sentía que era un abuso quedarse más tiempo del necesario. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Aún se encontraban muy cerca entre ellos. Ella apenas se podía creer en donde se encontraba. Los nervios se hicieron evidentes. Quería arrancar, pero su mirada la atrapaba. El goblin también quedó congelado ante su mirada. Los nubarrones se habían esfumado, dejando una hermosa mirada lila reluciente. Solo podía cuestionarse el porqué, pero jamás tendría una repuesta.</p><p>Yenny se sorprendió a si misma aun entre los brazos del goblin. Ya lo había dado por perdido. Había transcurrido demasiada agua debajo del puente desde la última vez que sus miradas se encontraron. No quería volver a perderlo.</p><p>Una locura de amor bien valía la pena.</p><p>Acercó su rostro y le regaló un largo pero ligero beso en los labios.</p><p>Jobeaux no se alejó. No respondió. Se quedó pasmado. Su cuerpo y su mente dejaron de reaccionar. Quedó a la merced de la chica, quien tímidamente le demostraba un poco de su amor. No era posible pensar en explicaciones. Sus labios juntos a los de ella lo aterraron. A pesar de todo nunca olvidó el lugar que ocupaba en su vida.</p><p>Simplemente no era posible.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en el hospital, el resto de los hermanos Chad llegaron al lugar junto con su madre. Ella les dijo que tenía que realizar otra visita rápida y les pidió que se les adelantara. Los cuatro conejos se dirigieron a su destino a paso lento. Los nervios se hicieron presente como en la antesala de un interrogatorio. Nadie quería verbalizarlo, pero ya no sería igual ver a papá luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.</p><p>-Ehm, chicos, Jimmy quiere ir al baño –anunció Yuri de repente.</p><p>Sus hermanos mayores se voltearon ante el rompimiento de tan solemne y aparentemente indestructible silencio.</p><p>-¿Qué? Yo no… -respondió el aludido sorprendido ante la declaración de Yuri, pero ella le alcanzó a tapar la boca y a regalarles a sus hermanos una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>Jack y Jacob se miraron entre ellos intentando comprender lo expresado por su hermana.</p><p>-Bueno, pero después nos vas a buscar –anunció Jack.</p><p>-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó la pequeña afirmando nerviosamente para luego alejarse arrastrando a Jimmy con ella.</p><p>Luego de que ella se perdiera tras un pasillo, ambos conejos prosiguieron su camino.</p><p>Jacob notó la astucia de su hermana. Sentía los nervios como en un examen de inglés. Durante los pasos siguientes de su caminata, intentó buscar con toda su concentración una nueva excusa para retrasar el encuentro. Habían acordado no comentarle nada de lo conversado a papá, y temía que por sus nervios terminara soltando todo.</p><p>De repente, pasaron por frente de una máquina expendedora.</p><p>-¡Me acabo de acordar! –Jacob esperó que ambos se alejaran de la máquina para poner en marcha su plan-. No le traje nada a papá.</p><p>-¿Y qué? –Jack preguntó mientras se detenía junto a su hermano.</p><p>-Voy a comprarle algo en esa máquina expendedora que vi en el otro pasillo –respondió retrocediendo un par de pasos-. ¿Quieres algo?</p><p>-No gracias –respondió Jack arqueando una ceja.</p><p>-De ahí voy donde ustedes –respondió Jacob emprendiendo la retirada.</p><p>Su hermano no pudo detenerlo. No logró entender por completo las verdaderas intenciones de Jacob, pero sospechaba que había algo más. Sin nada más que hacer, se dispuso a emprender la marcha.</p><p>-Te agradezco por tu visita, no tenías por qué molestarte.</p><p>Yang se encontraba acostado en su habitación acompañado de Sara. El conejo se sentía prácticamente como nuevo. Podría haberse puesto de pie y haberse marchado a casa de inmediato, si no fuera por la insistencia médica de guardar reposo hasta tener la más remota idea de lo ocurrido. A su lado, Sara hacía guardia instalada en la silla para visitas.</p><p>-No te preocupes –le respondió con cortesía-. La verdad me asustaste mucho.</p><p>-Sí, lo lamento –respondió Yang con cierto desánimo. Los recuerdos de sus horas previas a la hospitalización se resumen en un inaguantable dolor de cabeza.</p><p>-Tranquilo –le respondió la cierva con una sonrisa-, lo importante es que ahora puedas recuperarte.</p><p>-Me siento mucho mejor –respondió el conejo regalándole una sonrisa a su jefa-. Le agradezco mucho su preocupación.</p><p>-No te preocupes. Es lo mínimo –respondió la cierva perdiéndose en aquella mirada tan pulcra.</p><p>-Es en serio –insistió Yang-. Ningún jefe me habría aguantado tantas faltas y accidentes.</p><p>Ante ese comentario, Sara no pudo evitar lanzar una risa que para el conejo le sonó melodiosa.</p><p>-En serio, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti –respondió la cierva con mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.</p><p>-Mi vida es bastante caótica –comentó Yang mirando al techo.</p><p>-Pero también es hermosa –acotó la cierva-. Tienes una esposa que te ama, cinco hijos, y dos más en camino.</p><p>Sara se sorprendió ante la velocidad con que la sonrisa de Yang se borró de su rostro.</p><p>-Esos no son mis hijos –lanzó con seriedad.</p><p>La cierva quedó descolocada ante el repentino cambio de ambiente.</p><p>-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó aún con el desconcierto en la piel.</p><p>Yang suspiró y se volteó hacia la cierva.</p><p>-¿Puedo confiarle un secreto?</p><p>-Por supuesto –contestó de inmediato.</p><p>El conejo se reincorporó, sentándose sobre la cama. Su mirada se encontraba a la misma altura que la de la cierva. Sus ojos oscuros le regalaban un aire de misterio emocionante.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Sara al notar la demora en su respuesta.</p><p>Yang agachó la mirada. Concretizar en su mente la idea de que su esposa lo había engañado dolía más de lo que se había imaginado. El recuerdo de la vasectomía y de la revelación del último embarazo estaba más que latente en su cabeza. Algo no cuadraba en todo eso. La infidelidad era una de las explicaciones que le daba más sentido.</p><p>-¿Por qué dices que no son tus hijos? –acotó Sara la pregunta.</p><p>-Porque me hice la vasectomía –respondió directamente en busca de desenredar sus pensamientos.</p><p>La sorpresa se expresó en la mirada de la cierva mientras no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado. El misterio comenzaba a ser develado.</p><p>-Pero, ¿cuándo fue? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –no pudo evitar lanzar aquellas preguntas.</p><p>-Fue hace como seis años, después de perder a Yanette –comenzó a narrar el conejo-. Lo hice para evitar que Yin volviera a sufrir un embarazo de este tipo. No le dije nada porque ya estaba pasando por el dolor de la pérdida y… ahora con esto –había regresado al punto sensible-… no sé qué pensar.</p><p>Sara no se esperaba tal giro de los hechos. De inmediato logró percatarse de que el destino le estaba regalando una oportunidad única de cumplir sus cometidos. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Era ahora o nunca.</p><p>-La verdad no lo puedo creer –respondió.</p><p>-Yo tampoco –respondió el conejo apretando los puños-. Creo que será mejor hablar con ella.</p><p>-¿Y crees que te lo va a confesar? –preguntó la cierva cortante.</p><p>-Bueno, supongo que habrá alguna explicación –preguntó Yang intentando mantener con vida aunque fuera una pizca de esperanza.</p><p>-¿Cómo cuál? –cuestionó Sara.</p><p>El silencio fue la única respuesta.</p><p>-Yang –prosiguió la cierva con un tono más condescendiente mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros-, eres un tipo increíble. Puedo notar en ti un aura de bondad, de confianza, de amor. Te has entregado por completo a tu familia, a tu esposa, a tus hijos. He sido testigo de la entereza con que has enfrentado todos y cada uno de los problemas. Sé que la vida se ha ensañado contigo, pero siempre has salido adelante.</p><p>Yang no pudo menos que sonreír ante las hermosas palabras que le estaban regalando. Podía sentir desde la corta distancia el olor a avellanas del champú de la cierva.</p><p>-Gracias a ti he podido superar mis propios dolores y pesares –prosiguió-. Tú has sido mi ejemplo a seguir. Te admiro mucho, y también te quiero…</p><p>-Sara… -balbuceó sorprendido.</p><p>-Es por eso que encuentro muy injusto que te pongan los cuernos de ese modo –prosiguió-. Si eso es verdad, ella estaría perdiendo a alguien muy increíble como tú. Eres fuerte, inteligente, bondadoso. ¡Eres único!</p><p>-¡Basta! –exclamó Yang avergonzado intentando desviar la mirada.</p><p>El silencio los reencontró con la mirada. Sin pensarlo, el conejo la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. La cierva se sonrojó. La emoción se hacía evidente. El corazón latía veloz y en sincronía con el otro. Se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de ella. La distancia se hacía más corta. Ya no había pensamiento que los detuviera.</p><p>Sara se atrevió. Acercó sus labios a los de él y terminaron regalándose un largo y cálido beso. Un beso que con el correr del tiempo se hacía más y más intenso. Yang saboreaba de ese elixir, disfrutaba de ese elixir, necesitaba de ese elixir. Apretó su abrazo, acercándola por la cintura. Su calidez lo llevaba al mismo paraíso. Ya nada más importaba. Quería vivir el resto de su vida entre sus brazos. No volver a separarse de sus labios.</p><p>-¡Papá!</p><p>Ambos se separaron de inmediato ante aquel grito. La separación fue como un mazazo que mareó al conejo. Frente a ellos se encontraba un Jack a quien no se le había ocurrido pedir permiso para entrar. Jamás se imaginó encontrarse con una escena como aquella tras girar la perilla. Le parecía estar viviendo una ilusión, un sueño, o una pesadilla.</p><p>El silencio heló los corazones. Yang aún no soltaba a Sara de la cintura, quedando congelado con las manos en la masa. Jack intentaba articular una palabra, pero el paladar se le había congelado con la boca abierta.</p><p>-Esto no es lo que parece –sentenció Sara con nerviosismo.</p><p>El chico no se lo podía creer. Apenas estaba meditando una de las verdades más fuertes para su vida cuando la vida lo golpeaba con otra revelación. Se supone que sus padres lucharon contra capa y espada para mantener a flote una relación imposible. ¿Y así como así se acaba? ¿Con un simple &lt;&lt;esto no es lo que parece&gt;&gt;? Le parecía bizarro, absurdo. ¡Una burla!</p><p>-¿Cómo te atreves? –se lanzó el muchacho dando un paso hacia el interior-. ¡¿Qué demonios?! –tartamudeó perdiendo los estribos.</p><p>Su mirada furibunda era disparada directo hacia su padre, quien apenas era capaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sorprendió al tiempo con sus manos entre la cintura de la cierva.</p><p>-¡Responde! –gritó Jack ante el silencio de su padre. Se acercó peligrosamente un par de pasos.</p><p>-Haber, primero tienes que relajarte. Solo así podremos conversar –intervino Sara alejándose de Yang, obligándolo a soltarla.</p><p>-¡Nadie está hablando contigo! –le gritó Jack con una mirada en llamas. Luego, volteó su vista a su padre-. ¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada?</p><p>Yang tragó saliva. Era increíble el parecido con Yin al enojarse. Era primera vez que lo notaba, y primera vez que lo veía así. Tenía toda la razón del mundo para estarlo.</p><p>-Jack, yo –balbuceó armándose de valor mientras se ponía de pie-… lamento mucho lo que acabas de ver. Sé que no es correcto, estuve muy mal, pero por favor necesito que te calmes…</p><p>-Lo sé todo –espetó su hijo acercándose a su padre. Sus miradas se encontraban a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. La furia albergada en sus ojos era más atemorizante desde aquella distancia.</p><p>-¿Qué? –balbuceó Yang extrañado, sin entender a qué se refería su hijo.</p><p>-Sé que tú y mamá son hermanos gemelos –le gritó.</p><p>Si lo primero fue un mazazo en la cabeza, la pronunciación de aquellas palabras por poco y le quitan todas sus fuerzas. Sintió que se desmoronaba, olvidándose del mundo. Y así hubiera ocurrido, si no fuera porque las siguientes palabras de su hijo lo volvieron a levantar:</p><p>-Lo que oíste –agregó retrocediendo y dirigiéndose a una Sara con el rostro desencajado-, mi padre y mi madre son hermanos. Ellos dos se prometieron un amor eterno que luchara contra la vida misma. ¿Y hasta aquí te llegaron las fuerzas? –preguntó despectivo mirando a su padre-. ¿Hasta aquí llegó todo?</p><p>El silencio amenazó con desplomar a Yang, pero un nuevo aire de Jack lo impidió:</p><p>-Lo tuyo con mamá podrá ser reprochable y todo eso, pero al menos era sincero. Hasta hoy.</p><p>Luego, Jack les regaló una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa cínica, hipócrita, tétrica. Perturbadora.</p><p>-Mi abuela tenía razón –prosiguió con una mirada que comenzaba a asustar seriamente-. Somos unos hijos del pecado. Una escoria que jamás debió existir.</p><p>-¿Jack? ¡Pero qué rayos estás diciendo! –exclamó Sara mientras era apresada por el terror.</p><p>Jack miró a su padre, quien como podía, se estaba preparando para la estocada final.</p><p>-Me das asco –sentenció.</p><p>Antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, el chico abandonó la habitación.</p><p>En aquel minuto las piernas de Yang cedieron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras comenzaba a sollozar lastimeramente. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sara se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un abrazo consolador. Él se aferró a ella con miedo. Se sentía como un niño pequeño que acababa de ser brutalmente golpeado por unos matones.</p><p>Estaba probando un nuevo nivel de dolor.</p><p>-¡Jack! ¡No encuentro ni a Yuri ni a Jimmy! –Jacob apareció a medio camino de su hermano con las novedades de sus hermanos. Para alargar el reencuentro, decidió ir en busca de sus hermanos para regresar juntos a la habitación de su padre, pero tras recorrer todo el hospital y no encontrarlos, regresó a pedirle ayuda a Jack.</p><p>El conejo hizo caso omiso de la presencia de Jacob y pasó de largo sin la menor de las miradas. Esto sorprendió al conejo, quien lo siguió unos cuantos metros.</p><p>-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó intentando llamar su atención.</p><p>Logró alcanzarlo y pudo apreciar a la rápida su mirada fulminante.</p><p>-Jack, ¿está todo bien? –le preguntó interfiriendo en su camino.</p><p>Grave error.</p><p>Jack simplemente lo corrió de un manotazo. Pudo oírse hueco el golpe de su espalda contra la pared. Jacob no tuvo oportunidad de enojarse. La situación de por sí era extraña. Vio a su hermano alejarse a grandes zancadas. Prefirió dejarlo ir mientras esperaba que se le pasara el dolor e intentaba armar una respuesta a lo sucedido.</p><p>-¡¿Papá?! ¿Qué te pasó?</p><p>El conejo decidió regresar al cuarto de su padre en busca de respuesta. Pudo verlo sollozando en el suelo mientras Sara intentaba consolarlo. De inmediato se acercó hacia él cargado de preocupación.</p><p>-¿Qué le pasó? –le preguntó a Sara.</p><p>-Fue una pelea con su hijo –respondió aún presa de la consternación.</p><p>Solo podía haber sido Jack.</p><p>-¿Pero por qué? –insistió el chico.</p><p>-Peleas que tienen a veces –respondió vagamente. No iba a confesarle la verdad.</p><p>-¿Pero qué fue exactamente? –insistió Jacob. No le cuadraba una pelea entre Jack y papá sin una razón excepcional.</p><p>-Le dijo algo sobre que sus padres eran hermanos o algo así –respondió como parte de su vaguedad.</p><p>Jacob palideció.</p><p>&lt;&lt;¿Este tipo es un estúpido o qué?&gt;&gt; se preguntó en su interior.</p><p>Decidió quedarse junto a su padre, esperando a que el resto de su familia estuviera bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?</p><p>-Eso no importa, Yuri.</p><p>-¡Vamos Jacob! ¡Trece años no se cumplen todos los días!</p><p>-¡Para eso no fue que los reuní! –insistió el conejo.</p><p>Los cinco hermanos se encontraban en el cuarto de Jimmy a petición de Jacob. El cuarto del menor era el más grande de todos, es por ello que se hacía ideal para reuniones familiares. Jacob los había reunido a todos porque habían muchas cosas extrañas ocurriendo a su alrededor. Yenny apenas tuvo la oportunidad escapó. Jack se atrevió a encararle la verdad a papá, y de paso revelarla a un tercero. Y para finalizar, Yuri escapó junto con Jimmy quién sabe dónde. Al final los encontró a ambos en casa. Antes de hablar con mamá, pretendía que todo se aclarara en aquella reunión.</p><p>-¿Entonces para qué nos llamaste? –intervino Yenny. Estaba sentada sobre la cama junto a Jimmy. Jack estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Yuri lo miraba acostada de frente a los pies de la cama.</p><p>-Tengo que contarles algo que es muy importante para nosotros –comenzó como maestro de ceremonia. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación dándole una mirada a todos-. Tiene que ver con lo que nos contó mamá ayer.</p><p>El silencio se hizo helado en aquel momento. Jacob continuó:</p><p>-Jack le reveló la verdad a la señorita Sara –lo acusó.</p><p>Todos se voltearon hacia el conejo, quien les regaló una mirada molesta con el ceño fruncido mientras permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados y sujetando su espalda contra un armario.</p><p>-¿Jack? ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Yenny con seriedad.</p><p>El conejo aún se encontraba molesto tras lo ocurrido aquella tarde, pero al menos podía razonar. Apenas salió del hospital, se dirigió a la casa de Francesca. Pasó junto con ella la tarde mientras le confesaba lo que había visto. Aún sentía la molestia y la tristeza por lo que estaba ocurriendo. No quería decirles la verdad a sus hermanos. Esperaba el momento de valentía para contarle a su madre. Si se terminaban arreglando con su padre, ya no habría necesidad de decirles nada a sus hermanos. En aquel preciso instante Jacob se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil.</p><p>El silencio se hizo incómodo para todos.</p><p>-¡¿Jack?! –insistió Yenny. El temor se hizo latente en su voz.</p><p>-Yo… no sé de dónde saco eso Jacob –replicó desviando la mirada.</p><p>-Ella misma me lo dijo –respondió el aludido molesto-. ¡Papá estaba terriblemente mal! No sé qué rayos le hiciste.</p><p>-¿Y por qué no le preguntas qué hizo él? –respondió en el mismo tono furibundo.</p><p>-¿Y por qué mejor no nos dices tú? –lanzó Jacob.</p><p>-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –intervino Yenny poniéndose de pie-. Jack, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –agregó mirando fijamente a su hermano.</p><p>El aludido apretó los dientes intentando escapar de su mirada. Para donde mirara, sentía la picazón del juicio de sus hermanos. Ya no estaba cómodo en aquel cuarto.</p><p>Se dispuso a emprender la retirada. Se volteó y se dirigió a la puerta, dándole la espalda a Yenny. Cuando estaba por alcanzar el picaporte, Yuri apareció frente a él impidiéndole el paso.</p><p>-¡Jack! –exclamó alarmada-. ¡No puedes ir y decirle eso a todo el mundo! ¡Es un secreto muy peligroso! No sabemos qué clase de daño podrían hacerle a papá y a mamá si otras personas se enteran. ¿Qué clase de cosas malas podría hacer la señorita Sara ahora que sabe ese secreto?</p><p>Aquella última pregunta, aunque lanzada sin ninguna meditación, le llegó al conejo. Le había entregado un arma poderosísima a alguien dispuesta a destruir su familia. Había sido un idiota. Un temblor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Si sus padres se separaban, gran parte sería su culpa esta vez.</p><p>El conejo retrocedió un par de pasos. Yuri le regalaba una mirada suplicante. Esperaba hacerlo ceder con aquellos ojitos adorables. El chico se volteó hacia sus hermanos, quienes esperaban silenciosamente su respuesta. Tras un suspiro, pudo volver a ser dueño de sí.</p><p>-Es verdad –confesó-. Yo lo hice.</p><p>El silencio se hizo estremecedor.</p><p>-Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasó? –lanzó Yenny con preocupación.</p><p>Él le regresó la mirada. No sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar.</p><p>Ante el silencio, Yenny intentó buscar una vía alternativa.</p><p>-Haber –continuó sentándose nuevamente-. ¿Dónde estaba el resto?</p><p>-Yo me atrasé para ver qué estaban haciendo Yuri y Jimmy –respondió Jacob-. No me confié en su excusa del baño. ¡Y era verdad! Ellos dos ni siquiera estaban en el hospital.</p><p>-Fuimos con Jimmy a buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para ti –alegó Yuri.</p><p>-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –replicó Jacob.</p><p>-¡Duh! ¡Era una sorpresa! –respondió la pequeña.</p><p>-Ustedes dos no pueden pasearse solos por la calle –intervino Yenny-. Aún están muy chicos.</p><p>-Como si fuera la primera vez –replicó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-¿Cómo? –cuestionó Yenny desconcertada.</p><p>-Lo peor es que no conseguimos nada –intervino Jimmy con aburrimiento.</p><p>Recién en ese momento Yenny se percató que Jack no se encontraba en el cuarto. Había logrado escapar.</p><p>Aquella noche Yenny no pudo conciliar el sueño. El beso con Jobeaux estaba tan latente como si lo tuviera en frente en aquel preciso instante. Apenas el beso se había terminado, él se alejó corriendo del lugar. ¿La había embarrado? ¿Realmente lo había arruinado? Había cumplido uno de sus deseos más profundos, pero no se sentía tan bien como se esperaba. Quizás era la culpa por hacerlo sentir mal. Atreverse no siempre es una buena idea.</p><p>Sus problemas eran su propio dilema. Afuera de ella misma aún la necesitaban. El planteamiento de Jacob era igual o más peligroso que sus pesares. Jack no jugaría con esa verdad tan grave así como así, ¿o no? Lo notaba intranquilo durante la reunión, y no se atrevió a dar más explicaciones. Apostaba a que si se dirigía a su cuarto, lo encontraría tan despierto como ella. Sospechaba que había algo más detrás de todo eso.</p><p>Bajó hasta el primer piso, y oyó ruido desde la cocina. Se encontró a Jack cerrando el refrigerador luego de armarse un sándwich de por lo menos diez ingredientes. El reloj de la cocina indicada que estaba por ser las tres de la mañana.</p><p>-Parece que tenemos hambre –comentó entrando en la habitación.</p><p>El chico dio un respingo al ser atrapado con las manos en la masa. Paralizado cuan estatua, vio a su hermana dirigirse hacia el lavaplatos, tomar un vaso y llenarlo con agua.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó aún asustado. La noche era demasiado tranquila e imperturbable.</p><p>-Tenía sed –respondió volteándose antes de beber del vaso.</p><p>El silencio lo ayudó a calmarse. Acercó una silla y se instaló a comer. Yenny acercó otra silla y se sentó a su lado. El silencio cada vez se hizo más firme, más impenetrable, al punto que Yenny comenzó a dudar sobre si romperlo o no.</p><p>-Jack –comenzó sin saber exactamente cómo continuar.</p><p>-Hmm –respondió con la boca llena.</p><p>-¿Cómo… cómo fue que te tomaste… todo esto? –fue lo primero que preguntó.</p><p>-¿Qué cosa? –respondió aún con la boca llena. Sospechaba a qué podría referirse, pero quería estar seguro.</p><p>-Digo –respondió con nerviosismo. Tenía la duda sobre si se lo había tomado tan a la ligera como para revelárselo al primer desconocido con el que se había topado-, ¿qué piensas del hecho que nuestros padres sean…?</p><p>No necesitaba completar la oración. Sabía a lo que se refería.</p><p>Jack tragó y dejó su sándwich sobre el plato. No se había planteado una respuesta de forma tan consciente. A fin de cuentas, ellos dos parecían ser los últimos en haberse enterado. Era una mezcla de sentimientos difícil de desenmarañar. Se volteó hacia su hermana. Se encontró con una mujer. Su pijama de algodón dejaba ver su figura desarrollada. Su bata abierta era una invitación a no dejar de mirar. No se había dado cuenta hasta aquel instante lo mucho que había crecido. Afortunado era el chico que le había robado un beso aquella tarde según lo chismeado por Yuri.</p><p>-¿Jack? –repitió Yenny ante la ausencia de respuesta.</p><p>-Ah, sí, disculpa –respondió desviando la vista-, es solo que… me tomaste por sorpresa –se excusó.</p><p>-Me imagino –respondió la chica mirando su vaso medio lleno-. La verdad para mí todo esto está siendo difícil.</p><p>-¿Por qué? –contestó Jack.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas el  sueño que te conté? –le preguntó.</p><p>Ya prácticamente había quedado en el olvido. De pronto, todo calzó como piezas de tetris. Se lo habían dicho antes, pero no había hecho caso. Aún le parecía demasiado ridículo como para creerlo, pero la seriedad con que su madre lo había enfrentado hace veinticuatro horas contrastaba totalmente con sus ideas.</p><p>-Un momento –respondió-. ¿Entonces tú lo sabías?</p><p>-Sí –contestó-. Recuerda que te lo dije –alegó.</p><p>La impresión llegó al rostro del conejo. Se tapó la boca abierta con su palma intentando procesar esa nueva conexión neuronal. Su mirada se había perdido sobre el patrón a cuadros del mantel.</p><p>-Pero, ¿cómo es posible? –insistió sin poder salir de su espasmo.</p><p>-La verdad… no te lo conté todo –respondió Yenny.</p><p>Su hermano se giró hacia ella. ¿Había más?</p><p>-Creo que lo omití porque luego de que me dijiste que no lo tomará en serio, ya no le tomé importancia –agregó.</p><p>-¡¿Y me hiciste caso?! –replicó Jack.</p><p>-¡Tu respuesta me hizo sentir mejor! –replicó la chica volteándose hacia él.</p><p>Tras la falta de respuesta por parte del conejo, ella prosiguió:</p><p>-Quería creer que todo era producto de mi imaginación, que no debía preocuparme por nada, pero ahora…</p><p>El silencio quedó en vilo. Jack la miró detalladamente. Tenía un semblante triste y las orejas gachas.</p><p>-Esto es más real de lo que quisiera que fuera –sentenció.</p><p>Los días transcurrieron con la tensión al máximo. Los hermanos Chad sintieron en carne propia el llevar a cuesta un secreto de tal calibre. Era pregunta recurrente en sus mentes el cómo sus padres lo mantuvieron por tantos años. Mientras mayor fuera el conejo, más se enredaba en sus propios dilemas. Jimmy mantenía su silencio. Confiaba en un futuro mejor como sencilla respuesta ante la vida. Yuri mantenía su ánimo, aunque consciente de la importancia de lo que se le había confiado. Intentaba distraerse en planes absurdos de cumpleaños para Jacob. El conejo del medio por su parte sentía que los trece años venían con peso de concreto. Se sentía más parte del grupo de los hermanos mayores que de los menores. Jack y Yenny parecían estar perdidos en sus mundos, ausentes para responder por los menores. Es así como le tocaba a él asumir el rol del hermano mayor.</p><p>No quería molestar a Jack, quien se lo pasaba fuera de casa. Según lo que había descubierto –gracias a Yuri-, se la pasaba con Francesca y la banda, aunque gran parte del tiempo era con su novia. No quiso preguntarle las razones de su pelea con papá, ni mucho menos del por qué había soltado la bomba con la señorita Sara. No quería volver a verlo enojado a ese nivel. Aunque parecía ser el mismo de siempre, no quería pasar por ese campo minado.</p><p>Yenny por su parte se veía más distraída de lo usual. Olvidaba cosas pequeñas como la tarea o la olla hirviendo en la cocina. Confundía las cosas como los zapatos o la sal por el azúcar. Simplemente era un desastre en la cocina. Él mismo había decidido intervenir y ayudarla luego del guiso extremadamente picante que por poco lo mandaba al hospital. Según Yuri, era solo amor. Según él, consecuencia directa de la revelación. Se cohibió bastante frente a su mamá, con quien intentaba evitar interactuar.</p><p>Eran cosas que comenzaban a perturbar su mente. Se sentía como el chicle que debía unir muchas piezas de un jarrón recién reparado. ¡Un chicle no sirve para eso! Eran cosas que no debían perturbarlo, no en ese momento. Era una brillante mañana de sábado. Se estaba ajustando su camiseta celeste nueva. Su madre se la había regalado aquella misma mañana por su cumpleaños. Ese día no solo llegaban sus trece, sino además por fin papá regresaba a casa. Lo había ido a visitar al hospital un par de veces, y lo notaba mejor ánimo a pesar de las miradas fulminantes de Jack. Era una doble fiesta que buscaba alegrar a la familia. Eran los tiempos más difíciles que estaban pasando. La unidad era lo más importante. A pesar de ello, Jacob no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo podría salir mal. Era una tentación al destino.</p><p>-¡Ahí está mi pequeño! –Jacob bajó por las escaleras y justo fue recibido por su madre, quien le regaló un apretado abrazo y un beso en la frente-. ¿Estás listo para tu fiesta?</p><p>-Me alegro de que no hayas tenido que ir a trabajar –le respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>-¿Bromeas? ¡Este va a ser un gran día! –respondió Yin-. Jack y Yenny fueron por el pastel y los últimos detalles. Esta tarde va a llegar tu papá.</p><p>-¿No lo vamos a ir a buscar? –preguntó el chico.</p><p>-Él insistió que podía venir solo –contestó Yin-. Además, él dijo que quería pasar a comprarte algo.</p><p>Jacob no alcanzó a responder cuando desde el living apareció Yuri.</p><p>-¡Jacob! –exclamó con las manos en la espalda-. ¡Tengo algo por tu cumpleaños!</p><p>-Espera hasta la hora del pastel –le respondió su madre.</p><p>-¿Tengo que esperar tanto? –replicó intentando chantajearla con su mirada adorable.</p><p>-Sí –sentenció ella.</p><p>-Bueno, yo no tengo problemas con los regalos adelantados –comentó Jacob.</p><p>-Aun así tienes que esperar a que toda la familia se reúna –ordenó su madre antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.</p><p>Cuando ella llegó a su destino, apareció Jimmy al lado de su hermana.</p><p>-Ella no dijo nada sobre el mío –les dijo mostrando una caja rectangular plana envuelta en papel de regalo color verde agua.</p><p>-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –le preguntó Yuri extrañada.</p><p>-De por ahí –contestó entregándole el obsequio a su hermano-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!</p><p>-¡Gracias Jimmy! –respondió sorprendido por el obsequio. No se esperaba que pudiera conseguir algo, especialmente algo que Yuri no pudiera conocer. Esa chica solía meterse en todos lados, especialmente en la vida privada de Jimmy.</p><p>Al abrirlo se encontró con una libreta del tamaño de un cuaderno universitario, forrada con cuero café oscuro. Al abrirla, pudo notar que era a líneas. La primera página venía con una dedicatoria escrita con una horrible caligrafía:</p><p>
  <em>¡Feliz cumpleaños!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que este diario de vida te ayude en el futuro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un abrazo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jimmy.</em>
</p><p>-¿Un diario de vida? –preguntó extrañado.</p><p>-Dicen que hace muy bien –respondió Jimmy-. Puedes desahogarte y escribir allí todos tus pensamientos.</p><p>El chico le sonrió.</p><p>-Gracias Jimmy –le dijo.</p><p>El pequeño le sonrió de vuelta.</p><p>-Tú regalo hubiera combinado perfecto con el mío –comentó con pesadumbre Yuri mostrando una pequeña caja alargada envuelta en papel rojo y con una enorme rosa color verde oscuro.</p><p>-Adivinaré, ¿es un lápiz? –preguntó Jacob.</p><p>-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! –respondió con una sorpresa genuina.</p><p>-Adiviné –respondió inexpresivo.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Jack y Yenny regresaban cargados con las compras. Jack se encargaba del pastel mientras su hermana acarreaba las bolsas. El pastel venía en una caja de cartón color blanca. Habían pedido un pastel de lúcuma con manjar y merengue. Era del sabor favorito de Jacob.</p><p>-Será mejor que te tranquilices –le pedía Yenny-. Esta fiesta es de Jacob y no debemos arruinarla.</p><p>-Ya te dije que haré lo que pueda –espetó su hermano-. Pero mamá debe saberlo –insistió.</p><p>-Lo sabrá a su tiempo –respondió Yenny-. Por ahora trata de mantener la fiesta en paz.</p><p>Tras un rato de caminata, Jack volvió a romper el silencio:</p><p>-No puedo creer que él haya matado a su propio padre.</p><p>-Aún no podemos confirmarlo –replicó su hermana.</p><p>-¿No deberíamos preguntarle a ese tal Pablo Schneider? –comentó Jack.</p><p>-No hoy –respondió ella.</p><p>Siguieron caminando en silencio, cuando nuevamente intervino Jack.</p><p>-Pero si se aparece esa zorra por la casa…</p><p>-¡Jack! –le recriminó su hermana.</p><p>-Cuando se aparezca esa cierva –corrigió enfatizando en la especie-, ahí sí que la mato.</p><p>-¡Jack! ¡Basta! –replicó Yenny-. ¡No sigas con eso! ¡O de verdad te va a hacer mal!</p><p>El chico pensaba en responder, pero cualquier respuesta que se le venía a la mente no era suficiente. Prefirió callar.</p><p>Tras un rato de caminata, a Jack le surgió un nuevo tema de conversación.</p><p>-Por cierto, Yuri me contó algo –comenzó.</p><p>Ella siguió su caminar atenta a sus palabras.</p><p>-Te pilló besándote con alguien el otro día –lanzó.</p><p>Jack tuvo que frenar de emergencia. Su hermana se detuvo en seco a medio camino. Su rostro de impresión lo descolocó. No esperaba que fuera un tema tan grave como para ponerse así.</p><p>-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó comenzando a asustarse.</p><p>-No se lo digas a nadie –lo amenazó de improviso.</p><p>-Pep-pero –balbuceó-, Yuri se lo dijo a todos.</p><p>Yenny frunció el ceño.</p><p>-¡¿Cómo que a todos?! –le increpó.</p><p>-Al menos sé que se los dijo a Jacob y Jimmy.</p><p>Yenny se quedó sin aire. Soltó las bolsas y se llevó las manos a la cara. Sentía que una descompensación se venía en camino. ¡Había metido en problemas a Jobeaux! ¡Se había metido en problemas a ella misma! ¡Una vez que se arriesgaba! ¡Una maldita vez! Y ahora hasta Jimmy lo sabía.</p><p>-Pero… ¿Con quién fue? –preguntó el conejo asustado.</p><p>Yenny lo miró fijamente sin mover un músculo. El desconcierto le golpeó la nuca.</p><p>-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –preguntó.</p><p>-Sí, o sea Yuri dijo que no pudo ver con quien te besabas –contestó su hermano.</p><p>Ya con esta información la coneja comenzó a tranquilizarse.</p><p>El silencio fue suficiente para difuminar cualquier tensión. Poco a poco Yenny recogió sus bolsas y retomó su caminar. Jack no quiso seguir indagando en el tema. Sospechaba que lo sabría pronto.</p><p>Aquella tarde de sábado fue bastante alegre. Aunque una fiesta con globos y gorritos aún lo consideraba infantil, a Jacob le alegró que entre todos estuvieran preparando los pormenores. Se armó un ambiente familiar tan tranquilo que le parecía ficción al lado de los últimos acontecimientos. Cuando llegó George, se pusieron a jugar videojuegos en el living mientras hablaban sobre cualquier banalidad de la vida. Fue así como se convirtió en la persona más cercana a la puerta a la hora del toque del timbre.</p><p>-¡Voy! –exclamó parándose de un salto tras el sonido del timbre.</p><p>No alcanzó a llegar a la puerta cuando vio a Yuri abrirla.</p><p>-¡Papá! –exclamó al ver a Yang.</p><p>El conejo apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando tuvo que recibir el abrazo de su hija.</p><p>-¡Yuri! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamó Yang con una sonrisa al recibirla en sus brazos.</p><p>En aquel instante toda la familia se reunió en la entrada. Jack alcanzó a divisar detrás de su padre la figura de Sara, quien se bajaba de una vieja camioneta.</p><p>-¡Yang! ¿Cómo llegaste? –Yin se acercó hacia él y le regaló un fuerte abrazo.</p><p>-Bien –respondió con una sonrisa-. Extrañaba volver a casa.</p><p>El conejo levantó un pequeño bolso negro y dio un par de pasos hacia el interior, encontrándose con Jacob.</p><p>-¿Cómo está el cumpleañero? –le preguntó revolviéndole sus largos cabellos de la coronilla.</p><p>-¡Excelente! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>-¿Cuántos cumples? –le preguntó.</p><p>-Trece.</p><p>-¡Ya estás grande! –exclamó mientras ambos se abrazaban-. De repente vas a ser más alto y fuerte que tu viejo padre.</p><p>En eso Sara cruzó el umbral de la entrada. Ese atrevimiento puso a prueba a un Jack que le regalaba una mirada asesina. Yenny se encontraba a su lado atenta a cualquier reacción.</p><p>-¡Señora Prints! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamó Yin al verla.</p><p>-Vine a saludar –le respondió la cierva con amabilidad.</p><p>Ante el sonido de su voz, Jack amenazó con tirarse encima. Yenny lo sujetó sutilmente por el cuello de su camisa a cuadros.</p><p>-Ella aprovechó de traerme a casa –explicó Yang.</p><p>-Y por supuesto, aprovechamos de comprarle algo al cumpleañero –agregó Sara.</p><p>-¡Ah verdad! –exclamó Yang abriendo su bolso-. Esto es para ti.</p><p>Le entregó una caja cuadrada envuelta en papel rojo con rayas marrones. Jacob la abrió de inmediato. Su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir su regalo.</p><p>-¡Trilogía de la Fundación! –exclamó sacando tres libros gruesos con tapa dura.</p><p>-Sabía que te gustaría –respondió su padre con una sonrisa.</p><p>Antes de cualquier reacción, Jacob se abalanzó en un abrazo hacia su padre. Él lo recibió apretándolo con cariño.</p><p>-¡Es la trilogía entera en tapa dura! –comentó George sorprendido- ¡Y huele a libro nuevo! –agregó tras oler una de las copias.</p><p>-¿Quién rayos leería tanto? –le comentó Yuri a Jimmy en voz baja.</p><p>-Y supongo que un buen lector también necesita de buena iluminación –intervino Sara entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rojo con estampados de gatitos.</p><p>-Muchas gracias señorita Prints –respondió el conejo con cortesía mientras abría su regalo. Resultó ser una pequeña lámpara que se sujetaba al marco de los lentes y cuyo brillo era enceguecedor.</p><p>-¡Increíble! –exclamó Jacob probando el aparato.</p><p>-Qué bueno que te haya gustado –respondió la cierva.</p><p>-Mi regalo brilla más –le comentó Yuri a Jimmy en voz baja.</p><p>Hasta a Yenny le dio cierto coraje las atribuciones que comenzaba a tomarse Sara en su casa. Podía imaginarse cómo sería una escena con ella y su padre compartiendo un beso y le daban unas tremendas ganas de bajarse de este fanfiction. Vio que Jack apretaba los puños. Ella lo tironeó de su camisa como recordatorio de su meta de autocontrol.</p><p>-Gracias por venir –le dijo Yin-. La verdad no tenía que tomarse esas molestias.</p><p>-¡Oh! Para mí no es ninguna molestia, señora Chad –respondió con amabilidad-. Su esposo me ha ayudado demasiado con el jardín en todo este tiempo. Es lo mínimo que podría hacer.</p><p>-Me alegra mucho oír eso –respondió Yin.</p><p>-Él es una persona maravillosa con un corazón muy noble –continuó la cierva-. Todo este tiempo que lo he conocido siempre ha tenido a su familia como principal prioridad. Ustedes son tan afortunados de tenerlo.</p><p>-Este, muchas gracias –contestó Yin ignorando la hipocresía en el discurso.</p><p>Ante aquellas palabras, Jack nuevamente hizo un intento por soltarse de su amarre. Yenny le dio un pisotón para controlarlo. Jacob logró notar la incomodidad del momento.</p><p>-Bueno, no les quito más tiempo –dijo Sara juntando sus manos-. Los dejo disfrutar de esta tarde en familia. Yang, te veo el lunes. Espero que estés en condiciones para entonces.</p><p>-Estoy en condiciones desde ahora –respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>Un nuevo tironeo por parte de Jack terminó con un segundo pisotón. Jacob logró percatarse de la situación.</p><p>-Nos vemos, que estén bien –se despidió la cierva ignorando las reacciones provocadas.</p><p>El resto de la velada prosiguió con normalidad. Le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz a Jacob mientras él soplaba las velitas compuestas por un uno y un tres de cera. Repartieron el pastel mientras llegaba la hora de los regalos. Como había adivinado, Yuri le regaló un lápiz. Era un lápiz negro con luces de colores al estilo gamer. En su punta tenía una lamparita con una luz brillantísima que cambiaba de color pasando por todo el arco iris. Su madre le regaló el último tomo de la saga &lt;&lt;Hijo de la luna&gt;&gt; que estaba siguiendo. Yenny le regaló una caja camuflada como una vieja biblia. Su interior estaba lleno de dulces. Jack le regaló un mazo exclusivo de Monstruos y Dragones edición limitada. George le regaló un marcador de lectura y un llavero con luz láser.</p><p>-A final nunca sabremos si era niño o niña –comentó Jacob durante la fiesta.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Yuri.</p><p>-A nuestro hermanito –respondió.</p><p>-¿Te refieres a nuestra hermanita? –aclaró la pequeña.</p><p>-¿Van a empezar otra vez? –intervino Jimmy.</p><p>-Oye sí –comentó Jack dirigiéndose a su madre-, no sé si ya saben qué será nuestro hermanito.</p><p>-Hermanita –aclaró Yuri.</p><p>Desde la mención de aquel futuro miembro, Yin y Yang quedaron congelados en su sitio. Yang quedó con un trozo de pastel en suspensión en el tenedor. Yin se quedó con una taza de té a medio camino. Ante la pregunta de Jack, ambos se dirigieron una mirada mutua. El silencio se esparció en pocos segundos, esperando sus respuestas.</p><p>-Este… bueno –comenzó Yin dejando su taza en su plato-…, la verdad si me dieron los resultados, es solo que por tantas cosas se me había olvidado decirles.</p><p>La expectación se hizo enorme en aquel mismo segundo. Yang la observó sorprendido por no haberle dicho a sus hijos apenas se volvieron a reunir.</p><p>-¿Y qué es? –preguntó Jacob de inmediato.</p><p>-Es una niña, ¿no? –secundó Yuri.</p><p>Yin dio un largo suspiro que simplemente aumentó la expectación.</p><p>-Son ambos –respondió.</p><p>La respuesta descolocó a todos los presentes.</p><p>-Son gemelos –aclaró.</p><p>Tomó tiempo asimilar la respuesta.</p><p>-O sea que… -balbuceó Jacob.</p><p>-¿Es un niño y una niña? –preguntó Yenny.</p><p>-Así es –afirmó Yin con la cabeza mientras frotaba su vientre.</p><p>Tras otro largo silencio, Jacob y Yuri lograron reaccionar.</p><p>-¡Qué bien! ¡Premio doble! –exclamaron al unísono mientras corrían a abrazar a su madre.</p><p>Ella los recibió con ternura y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Jimmy se acercó más atrás para unirse al abrazo familiar. Yang la observó con recelo, mirada que ella pudo notar.</p><p>-Eso es algo maravilloso –respondió Yenny con una sonrisa nerviosa. No podía evitar los sentimientos encontrados ante esta noticia.</p><p>-Es increíble –agregó Jack con impresión. Un golpe de sentimientos le cayó de frente. Entre la emoción por recibir a dos hermanitos en vez de a uno y la furia por el momento en que su padre escogió para precisamente serle infiel. Le dio una rápida mirada a Yang, y se molestó aún más ante la reacción del conejo.</p><p>-La felicito mucho –intervino George. Aunque lograba ocultarlo, se sentía un extraño irrumpiendo un momento íntimo. Esto sumado a que sabía que los señores Chad eran hermanos, hacía más incómoda la conversación de un nuevo embarazo.</p><p>-Gracias George –respondió Yin con amabilidad-. Y aprovechando de que estás aquí, y de que todos estamos finalmente reunidos, tengo otra cosa importante de qué hablarles.</p><p>El silencio se densificó de golpe.</p><p>-Quiero que todos le den la importancia que corresponde al secreto que compartimos –comenzó con solemnidad-. Es más bien por un tema legal. Si las autoridades se llegasen a enterar, Yang y yo terminaríamos presos, y ustedes terminarían en instituciones del estado, y no querrán saber lo que les ocurre a los niños en esos lugares.</p><p>-O sea se refiere a… -comentó George sin completar la oración.</p><p>-Al parentesco que Yang y yo tenemos –Yin se sorprendió a sí misma ante la naturalidad con que trataba el tema.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! –alegó Yang dejando su plato sobre la mesa-. ¿Acaso él también lo sabe?</p><p>-Jacob –Yin le dio una mirada de reojo a su hijo, a quien le cayó todo el peso de los nervios.</p><p>-Este… yo –balbuceó-… creo que fue cuando Yuri se coló a la casa de la señorita Swart y le sacó la verdad. George nos estaba acompañando ese día.</p><p>-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Es verdad –agregó Yuri-. Ese día la señorita Swart nos regaló muchas fotos, y, y…</p><p>-¡Genial! Era Lina –la interrumpió el conejo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a un rincón.</p><p>-Lo hecho, hecho está –respondió Yin-. Lo que importa ahora, es que todos tengamos consciencia de lo importante que es este secreto, y que no se lo debemos decir a nadie. ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>Las miradas de los hermanos Chad fueron disparadas en dirección a Jack, cosa que Yin notó de inmediato.</p><p>-¿Jack? –le preguntó su madre.</p><p>-¿Qué? –contestó claramente nervioso-. Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie.</p><p>-¿Y a la señorita Prints? –lanzó Jacob.</p><p>-¿Cómo que Sara lo sabe? –cuestionó tras dar un grito ahogado mirando detenidamente a Jack.</p><p>El joven se hallaba claramente nervioso. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras intentaba desviar la mirada sin encontrar hacia dónde.</p><p>-¡Tú sabes por qué pasó! –increpó a Jacob intentando defenderse.</p><p>-¡No! ¡No tengo idea! –respondió el chico.</p><p>Tras un suspiro, Jack decidió atreverse. La mirada desconfiada de su padre desde el rincón de la habitación era una motivación más.</p><p>-Bien, creo que tendré que contar toda la verdad –afirmó más decidido.</p><p>Yenny se alarmó en ese instante. ¿Pensaba contar lo del beso ahora? ¡No! Simplemente encontraba la peor idea del mundo soltar dicha revelación en ese preciso instante.</p><p>-Si queremos ser honestos, será mejor decirlo, todo, ¿cierto papá? –agregó Jack con cinismo.</p><p>Yang llegaba a echar chispas por los ojos desde la distancia. El miedo y la rabia lo congelaban en un aquel rincón que se había convertido en su prisión. Se hallaba de espalda a todos, pero volteándose levemente para regalarles una mirada desconfiada. Era una mezcla de enojo con miedo. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos, intentando controlarse ante cualquier locura. Intentaba mantenerse fuerte, mientras lo único que quería era que toda esa pesadilla se acabara.</p><p>-Espera Jack… –intentó intervenir Yenny.</p><p>-Le dije a Sara la verdad porque me la pillé besuqueándose con papá –reveló en un tono más alto, martilleando cada una de sus palabras en los oídos de los presentes.</p><p>Las miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Yenny ocultó su rostro por la decepción. Jacob apenas se lo podía creer, George se sentía aún más incómodo. Yuri ocultó un grito ahogado mientras se tapaba la boca. Jimmy abrió la boca y los ojos aún más. A Yin le cayó el desconcierto encima. Yang simplemente se volteó para no seguir viendo aquella escena.</p><p>El silencio le permitió a Jack continuar.</p><p>-Es cierto, me enojé, y le dije, a pesar que no debí haberlo hecho, pero no quería que te vieran la cara, mamá.</p><p>-Este… yo… -balbuceó incómoda. Para ella una infidelidad no era algo propio de Yang, y la forma como las estaba describiendo Jack eran difíciles de tragar.</p><p>En ese momento todos se voltearon al ver cómo Yang abandonaba la habitación.</p><p>-Entiendo lo que pasó, y te agradezco por haber hablado –prosiguió su madre logrando tranquilizarse mientras sujetaba las manos de Jack-, pero eso no justifica que le hayas dicho eso a Sara. Recuerda que es un tema muy delicado.</p><p>-Lo sé, mamá, simplemente se me salió –confesó Jack agachando la mirada.</p><p>-Tranquilo –le dijo Yin-. Ahora queda solucionar esto. Ya hablaré con Sara.</p><p>-¿De veras? –el joven levantó la mirada arqueando una ceja.</p><p>Su madre afirmó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios.</p><p>-Ahora, con respecto a lo que pasó con tu padre –prosiguió-, te quiero pedir que no te sigas preocupando por eso. Ahora yo me hago cargo.</p><p>-Pero mamá… –insistió con preocupación.</p><p>-Pero nada –su voz se volvió más seria-. Agradezco tu honestidad, pero esto es algo que tú ni tus hermanos deben cargar.</p><p>El momento terminó con un abrazo desbordante de emoción. Yin aún se encontraba asimilando la reciente revelación. A pesar que poco a poco la comprensión la llevaba al dolor, debía mantenerse estoica ante sus hijos.</p><p>Tenía una conversación pendiente con Yang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cuak cuak cuak! ¡Gracias por leer! Cuak Cuak Cuak!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>